Adventure Bay National Park
by Pedz
Summary: Disaster strikes within the new Adventure Bay National Park, the Paw Patrol respond. But things take a turn for the worst when Marshall gets severally injured, and someone tries to destroy the Park. Can the Paw Patrol succeed in what could be the toughest mission yet? Filled with laughter/love/suspense, and action. This story will have you on the edge of your seat til the very end!
1. National Park

Chapter 1: National Park

Mayor Goodway arrived at the lookout, where she found Ryder getting the pups breakfast ready

"Hello Ryder" Mayor Goodway said

"Oh hi Mayor Goodway, is something wrong?" Ryder asked

"No nothing's wrong i have an announcement for you and the pups" She said with a smile

"really? cool! I'll get the pups, Pups to the Lookout!" Ryder said opening his pup pad.

Meanwhile the pups were playing tag outside

"Tag your it Marshall!" Rocky said

"Hey! No fair i wasn't ready!" Just as Marshall said this all their pup tags beeped.

"Ryder's Calling" they all said together

On the way to the lookout, Marshall was last but suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Ow!" Marshall said before as he held his stomach

"Marshall you alright buddy" Chase asked as he stopped next to Marshall

"Yeah I'm fine guess I'm more hungry then i thought!" Marshall laughed to himself

"Come on then, lets hurry, Race ya?" Chase said to Marshall who was looking at the other pups, as they entered the

lookout doors.

"Oh your on" Marshall said, they laughed as they began to run towards the lookout

Inside the Lookout elevator Zuma looked at the others

"hey where's.." Zuma didn't get time to finish, just then Marshall burst through the doors with Chase close behind him

"I'm gonna win!" Marshall said surprised, just then he tripped over an old rug, which wrapped himself and Chase up in it

"LOOK OUT!" Chase and Marshall yelled

"Oh no" Skye said trying to get out the way but before she could Chase and Marshall slammed into the others in the elevator

"I guess it was a tie!" Skye said laughing, the other pups laughed as-well

At the top of the Lookout, the pups all jumped out of the elevator apart from Marshall who was touching his Stomach

"Paw Patrol Ready for acti..." Chase paused turning around looking at Marshall

"Hey Marshall you ok? Ryder said also noticing Marshall still in the elevator

"Oh sorry pups! Sorry Ryder! I'm just hungry" Laughed Marshall as he joined the other pups.

"Ok, Paw Patrol Ready for action! Ryder Sir!" Chase said

"Hey pups, thanks for coming!, Mayor Goodway has..." Ryder didn't get to finish, as she cut him off

"Hello pups, i have some good news" she began

"Good news?! What is it?" Skye said wondering what it could be.

"Well Adventure Bay is going to have a National Park, which is going to also include Jakes Mountain"

"Wow that's great news!" Ryder said smiling

"Yeah that's Fantastic" Rocky added

Just then Ryder's Pup pad Beeped

"Hello Ryder here"

"G'day Ryder" a female Australian voice said

Mayor Goodway looked at Ryder and the pups and smiled "Oh my goodness its her!" She stated

"How can the Paw Patrol help?" he asked

"Hi yes, I'm Head Park Ranger Silvera of the new Adventure Bay National Park, my team and I need your assistance"

"Oh hello, Ranger Silvera what seems to be the problem" Ryder questioned the Park Ranger

"There was a rock-slide early this morning on our main road in, which has now blocked the road! we need it to be cleared so we can

finish getting our supplies in, before the park opens next month" She said to Ryder with a concerned look

"Don't worry Silvera, No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder smiled before hanging up

"Ryder Sir can we all go to the National Park?" Chase asked wagging his tail

Ryder looked at his pups they were all giving him cute puppy eye's with tails wagging

"Hm, I see no reason why you all can't. Besides I may need all of you, so We'll take the PAW Patroller" Ryder said smiling

"Ryder? Can we have breakfast first?" Marshall said looking at his Stomach

"Now i think of it, I'm hungry too!" Rubble said laughing

"Wubble's always hungry" Zuma giggled

After the pups ate breakfast, they said goodbye to Mayor Goodway then they hopped inside the Paw Patroler.

Arriving at the Entrance to the Park they met up with Ranger Silvera and her team, then she showed them the rock-slide it was covering the entire road, on the right of the road was a cliff the dropped down to a canyon, and on the left side was another cliff going up a side of a right hand side had a safety railing to stop motorists from falling but the rocks had broken the railing.

"Rubble do you think you can move these rocks?" Ryder asked pointing to rocks which had fallen across the road

"Yes Ryder! Rubble on the Double!" Rubble said as he began clearing away some rather large rocks

"Marshall, please use your ladder and make sure there's no more loose rocks on that cliff" Ryder said pointing to the left side of the

road where the rock-slide had come from

"Sure, I'm fired up!" he said as he moved his truck to the side of the road

"Ruff Ruff, Ladder!" Just as Marshall go to the top of his ladder, a sharp pain began in his stomach he Yelped

Skye hearing this looked worried "Marshall? are you ok?" she yelled from her helicopter

"Um yeah i think i ate something that doesn't agree with me" he giggled to Skye

"Skye, can you fly to Jake's? he has some safety railing for us" Ryder asked

"Sure thing Ryder! This pup's gonna fly!" Skye said flying off

Meanwhile Rocky Zuma and Chase were up the road a bit fixing a sign which has fallen over and broke into 4 pieces. The Sign said (Welcome to Adventure Bay National Park) it also had pictures of a cliff to warn people of the danger.

"This is going to take forever" Zuma said gasping at the broken sign

"No it won't i just have to find something" Rocky said cheerfully searching in his truck for something to fix the sign with

"Any luck Rocky?" Chase asked while scratching his head

"hm, not this, or this, nope not this either" Rocky said as he threw a surf board out, which almost hit Zuma

"Hey! Watch it!" he said while jumping to the side and ducking behide Chase

"Ah found it, oh sorry Zuma" Rocky said as he jumped out his truck with a old piece of what looked like a metal plating of some kind

"Finally, we can fix this sign" Chase said wagging his tail

After the sign was fixed the three pups cheered at how good job they did, Ryder then arrived

"Wow! nice job on the sign pups, you are such good pups" Ryder said while throwing them each a treat

"Thanks Wyder" said Zuma as he finished his pup treat

"Yeah thanks" Both Chase and Rocky said at the same time

"Ok pups lets go see how the others are doing" Ryder smiled

At the rock-slide Rubble has almost completely removed all the rocks off the road, all that was left to fix was the safety railing.

Skye had gone to get some new railing. When the other pups and Ryder arrived

"Last one!" Rubble said as he removed the last rock from the road then he cheered

"Awesome job there mate!"

Rubble jumped to see Ranger Silvera standing there with some pup treats

"Oh hi Silvera, are those for me?" he asked

She giggled and said "Ryder told me how much you pups like them, so had my cook make some for you"

"Has anyone seen Marshall?" Ryder asked looking a bit concerned

"He's the black and white one right" another Ranger named Anna asked

"Yes have you seen him?" Ryder asked turning to Anna

"No sorry Ryder" Anna Replied

"Come to think of it, i haven't seen him" either Silvera added

"Same here" Chase Zuma, and Rocky said at the same time while looking around.

Marshall was missing, his fire truck was still parked near the cliff with its ladder up but Marshall was nowhere to be seen

To Be Continued

**Keep Reading to find out what happens**

**New Chapter added Daily**


	2. Finding Marshall

Chapter 2: Finding Marshall

Marshall still had a pain in his stomach and couldn't figure out why "perhaps i ate my breakfast too fast" he said to himself not noticing he had wondered off and now separated from the others, he continued walking up a steep incline then climbed on top of a cliff which over looked the Park entrance road. "wow its beautiful up here" he thought. It wasn't til his pup tag beeped, just as he noticed the cliff

"AHHHH! Woops!" he said as he stopped himself from falling off the cliff

"Marshall? you there?" a voice said coming through the pup tag, it was Ryder

"Yeah Ryder i'm here, sorry i kinda wondered off" he gave a little chuckle, then realised his stomach pain was getting more intense, as he let at a yelp and fell to the ground just metres away from the cliff, unable to stand on his feet.

"Mashall? what's wrong" said Ryder

"Ryder its my stomach it hurts, i don't know why, i can't move, i'm scared" Marshall said to Ryder

"Its ok pup where are you? i'll come get you"

"I, i, i, wondered off the road near the PAW Patroller" Marshall said as the call ended (due to interference)

"Marshall? you there?" Ryder stopped and looked at his pup pad "that was weird" he thought

Ryder got Chase to track Marshall, along with both Rangers Silvera and Anna

"He went this way Ryder Sir" Chase said while pointing to a rather steep looking incline

"Wow its amazing he got this far, it gets pretty bad up there" Silvera pointed to an edge of a cliff above them.

"We have to get over that thing" Ryder said shaking his head

"Awesome rock climbing!" Silvera said as she took off her backpack and began getting a rope out "Ah yes here it is" she continued pulling climbing equipment out  
"wow she's awesome and so prepared" Chase stated

"Yes Silvera has everything in her bag" Anna said giving a giggle

Ryder stopped and pulled out his Pup Pad, to see if it would work. To his amazement it did

"Pups" Ryder said calling the rest of his pups

"Wyder we're here" Zuma said looking at Rubble and Rocky who wondering where Ryder and the other's went

"Marshall's wondered off, and we need to find him, Rocky can you stay there in-case he returns?"

"Sure thing Ryder!" Rocky replied

"Zuma Rubble, can you pups to turn the PAW Patroller's lights on" Ryder asked noticing the skye was getting darker due to cloud cover

"Huh? I don't how to turn the lights on Wryder" Zuma said looking confused

"its ok Zuma, i know how" Rubble smiled

"Great Rubble! Zuma go with him please" With that Ryder lost contact with his pups again

Ranger Silvera explains how the Mountains can interfere with radio's, and other communication things like the pup tags

"Oh that explains it" Ryder said looking worried, as he looked towards the top of the cliff wondering to himself (I hope Marshall is ok) he thought

You could see by the look on Chase's face that he was thinking the same thing.

Meanwhile Skye arrived at Jakes Mountain

"Hello Jake" sky waved as she landed

"Hi Skye, great to see you!, i have some railings here for you" He said attaching them to her line

"Thanks Jake, I can't wait for the Park to be officially open" Skye said smiling as she waved goodbye to Jake

By this time it was getting late, (i better hurry Skye thought) as she flew over Jakes Mountain, "too bad i missed lunch" she giggled to herself

Meanwhile back at the Park, Rubble was feeling hungry and being worried about Marshall was just making it worse

"i'm hungry" He said turning to Zuma and Rocky

"Oh Wubble your always hungry" Zuma giggled making Rocky giggle also

"I'm hungry as'well" Rocky added still giggling

The pups giggles for a few minutes before entering the PAW Patroller collecting the lunch Ryder had prepared

"We better eat this outside" Rocky said

"Yeah Dude" Zuma said in agreement

All 3 pups walked outside and sat around the PAW Patroller looking up at the Mountain, they could see Ryder, Chase and the Rangers at the bottom of the cliff.

Rocky said "i hope Marshall's ok" looking at the cliff

Both Rubble and Zuma nodded, looking worried

To be Conintued


	3. The Rescue

Chapter 3: The Rescue

Skye was almost at the location of where the rock-slide happened, she noticed the black clouds above her so she then turned her lights on, when all of a sudden she saw something on an edge of a cliff, puzzled she flew in for a closer look and was shocked to see Marshall waving at her. Noticing the wind was picking up she then contacted Ryder.

"Ryder? its Skye i can see Marshall! he doesn't look to good" she said while still watching Marshall

"Thanks Skye can you show us?" Ryder said looking around for her Helicopter

Just then Skye's helicopter appeared above Ryder and the others, a few seconds later a big gust of wind blew Skye around, the gust also blew Marshall closer to the edge, by now Ryder and the others could see half of Marshall hanging over the edge

"Oh no! Ryder he's going to fall!" Skye yelled.

"Chase lights please" Ryder said pointing the cliff above them

"Yes Sir! Ruff, Ruff! Lights" Chase said as his light came out of his pup pack and turned on, he then pointed it in the direction of Marshall

Marshall was too scared to move (what if i fall) he thought, just then lights came on from beneath him, it was the Paw Patrol

Ranger Silvera had her rope out and attached it to herself around her waist, click went a buckle, then she pulled some type of gun and pointed it to the cliff, Ryder and Chase just stood in amazement, as this ranger was putting herself in harms way. They both wondered what she was going to do

"Fire!" Silvera said as a line launched from the gun and a hook hooked around a rock just metre's under Marshall

Marshall began to fall, hitting the edge as he went over

"MARSHALL!" Both Chase and Ryder shouted

"Retract" just as Silvera shouted she then started to fly towards him, then BAM! she caught him with force. Still moving upwards she waiting til the line was fully retracted, she then pulled out another hook and hammed it to the cliff, looking at Marshall who was surprised to see her

"Got ya" she said smiling as she tied a rope around him, then secured him to her stomach

"Thanks, that was a close one" He tried to giggle then Yelped

Silvera noticed his front leg looked hurt

"Marshall did you hurt your leg?" she asked as she gave him a gentle pat and some water, and a treat

"I hit it" he replied, then looking down he asked the ranger "But but how do we get down?"

"oh don't worry Anna will take a look at you, and get down? that's easy the easy part!" She continued "Release" As she said this they began to slowly move downwards "we'll take it slow ok?" she said smiling

"Thanks a lot Silvera" Marshall said trying to keep a brave face

"Oh that's alright mate don't worry about it" Silvera said trying to take it as slow as she could so it wouldn't hurt Marshall

"Chase keep the light on them" that's all Ryder could say as he watched Silvera absailing down the cliff with Marshall

Not very long after Silvera reached to where Ryder, Chase and Anna were at the bottom of the cliff. At that moment Skye, Rubble, followed by Rocky and Zuma raced towards them

"Anna please check Marshall's leg" Silvera said reaching the ground and untiring herself from the line

"Yes Ma'am" she replied pulling out her medical equipment from her backpack

Ryder untied Marshall from Silvera

"Marshall are you ok?" He said taking Marshall into his arms

"Ryder my stomach hurts, and my leg" Mashall replied starting to Whine. at this stage the other pups made it to Ryder

"Wyder is Marshall ok? Zuma Asked

"Woah you don't look so good" Skye said to Marshall

"guys please give me some room" Anna asked nicely, holding some bandages and something that looked similar to Marshall's X-ray screen

"sorry Anna" the Pups said stepping back

Anna then examined his leg "Just what i thought" she said seeing a break in his upper leg "Sorry Ryder his leg is broken, its a small break but will need more medical treatment then i can give out here" Anna said looking at Ryder

"We need to get him back to the lookout, to see Katie" Ryder began to say

Rubble noticed Silvera looking at the clouds

"Silvera?" Rubble asked

"Hmmm I don't like the looks of these clouds, they're called cumulonimbus which means Storm clouds" she explained

Just then a call came through on Silvera's communicator

"Hello Ranger Silvera here" she said answering

"Hi Silvera its Brad" a young man answered "i think you need to get back to Ranger HQ asap there's a storm forming" he quoted

"I think your right" Silvera replied "Ryder do you want to take Marshall back to our HQ? we can have a better look at him, and give you pups some food" Silvera said hanging up on Brad

"Yes please! i'm staving" Rubble giggled

"so am i" Marshall said finally after not saying anything after being rescued

Ryder looked down at Marshall, then the other pups "Hmm i guess we can" he said smiling (I'm kinda hungry myself) he thought

"First things first" Anna began to say "lets get down to the road, and off this Mountain"

"Ryder sir?" Chase said looking at Marshall who was falling asleep in Ryder's arms

"Yes Chase?" Ryder said as he gave him a pat

"Will Marshall be ok?" he asked being curious

"I think he'll be fine" after saying that Ryder the Rangers and the pups walked down the Mountain

Ryder and the Paw Patrol got in the PAW Patroller, while the rangers hopped in their 4WD and they all headed towards Ranger HQ.

To be continued


	4. FIRE

Chapter 4: FIRE

The Paw Patrol and Rangers were about 20 minutes away from the Ranger's HQ when a bolt of lightning hit a tree on the side of the road, the tree burst into flames. Ryder stopped the PAW Patroller.

The pups were having a nap, all apart from Marshall who couldn't sleep. Just then Ryder called pups to the front of the Paw Patroler. He also noticed the Rangers were stopped in front of them

"Oh we've stopped" Chase said surprised

"Really we're there already?" Skye asked while yawning

"No pups, lightning hit a tree and its caught on fire" Ryder said pointing to the tree which was now fully ablaze "We need Marshall's pup pack" Ryder added

"Ryder, can I help?" Marshall asked limping towards Ryder and the other pups

"Dude you should be westing" Zuma said giving Marshall a frown

"Zuma's right Marshall' Ryder said picking him up and placing him on a seat next to Chase

"I know but I want to help, after all I'm the fire pup its my job"

"I can do it" Rubble volunteered

Just then the side door opened and Anna walked in

"Paw Patrol we need to get this out quickly we have some fire extinguishers in the 4WD" Anna said looking at the burning tree "Silvera is already trying to put it out, I'll stay here with Marshall" she smiled

"Ok Rubble get Marshall's pup pack" Ryder ordered a few seconds later Rubble was back wearing Marshall's gear

"Rubble on the Double, um I mean I'm Fired up?" rubble giggled to himself

"Hey Wubble red looks good on you Dude" Zuma laughed Skye agreed and started laughing

"Chase I may need your net just in-case branch's fall we don't want this fire to spread"

"Chase is on the Case!" Chase said cheering

"Alright pups, the Paw Patrol is on a role!" Ryder said leading Rubble and Chase out

Silvera was at the tree struggling with the flames, she felt relieved to see the Paw Patrol

'G'day pups! Bonza to see you!"

"I got this" Rubble said moving in-front of Silvera "Ruff! Ruff! Spray!" he said as he aimed the cannons high in the air, the water began spraying onto the burning tree, only took a few moments and most of the fire was out. Apart from a few branches high on the top of the tree.

"We need Marshall's ladder" Ryder said pointing at the branch's

"Chase is on the case!" Chase turned around and ran back to the PAW Patroller "Here I come, Ruff Ruff! Ladder!"

Rubble then climbed up the ladder and reached the branch's putting the fire out

Back in the PAW Patroller

Skye, Rocky and Zuma were worried about Marshall as every passing minute he seemed to look more and more in pain.

"Marshall you'll be alright" Skye said trying to cheer him up "watch this!" she said as she did a back flip which went wrong, she ended up on rocky!

"Hey! Watch it" Rocky said laughing because it looked funny, he was tangled up with Skye

Marshall let out a giggle, but then yelped as he accidentally moved his broken leg which sent pain through his body

"Careful with that leg" Anna said placing an Ice pack over it "You need to keep it still"

Marshall completely forgot about the pain in his stomach, because he leg hurt way more. All of a sudden he felt cold and started shivering, Anna noticed this

"Rocky, Zuma and Skye"

"Yes Anna?" They replied

"Can you find me some warm blankets for Marshall?" She asked politely

"Sure thing" Rocky said heading to the back of the PAW patroller, he then entered his pup house

"Rocky will find some" Skye giggled "I have no idea how Rocky fits so much stuff in his pup house"

Rocky returned with a woollen rainbow coloured blanket and gave it to Anna, she then wrapped Marshall with it

"You look like a big present Dude" Zuma said laughing which made Rocky and Skye laugh

This also made Marshall happy, he smiled regardless of the pain in his leg.

Back at the Tree

"LOOK out!" Ryder yelled as a branch snapped and was about to hit Silvera "Chase! net"

"Yes Ryder Sir! Ruff! Ruff! Net!" the net caught the branch just in a nick of time

Silvera sighed relieved not only did Chase save her, but also the fire was now out.

"Woah i'm glad that's over" she said to Ryder "it could have been a lot worse...Hey Rubble Red looks good on you" she said smiling

"Yeah so i've been told" he giggled

"Can we get going?" a voice called out from the PAW Patroller, it was Rocky "Marshall says his leg really hurts" he stated

"Yes we better get going, the tree's out and the area is safe!" Silvera said looking over at Rocky "not far to our HQ now"

"Ok pups lets go" Ryder said to Chase and Rubble "Come on, the sooner we get there the better"

Anna decided to stay with Marshall while Silvera got in the Ranger's 4WD, everyone hopped back on the PAW Patroller and they were on the way.

Chase walked up to Marshall and gave him a friendly smile "Your gonna be ok, we're all here for you" he said looking at the rest of the pups

"Yeah Marshall dude! if you need something just name it!" Zuma added

"Here i have a extra pup treat" Rubble said giving one to Marshall

"Wow thanks for the support pups" he smiled at them "i really appreciate it"

"Your welcome" Said skye doing a backflip

Ryder and the pups were staying close to Marshall who was laying across Anna's lap still wrapped warmly in the blanket, almost in tears due to his leg.

Looking at how the other pups were trying to cheer Marshall up Ryder thought to himself  
"what a good bunch of pups" he just smiled at them, giving Skye a pat on the head because she was sitting closest to him


	5. Welcome to Ranger HQ

Chapter 5: Welcome To Ranger HQ

The PAW Patroller went around a corner, up a hill that was when they noticed the aerial's first, which looked like 6 sticks on the hill they drove up a driveway and sure enough there was the HQ, it looked massive. There were 3 levels, it was shaped like a shoe, rounded at the entrance, the building got higher gradually, they even had a weather station on the 3rd level. They pulled up out the front, to everyone's amazement big steel doors opened, which allowed them to drive under the Ranger HQ, underneath there were heaps of ranger equipment, including some horses in stables. Ryder was shocked at how prepared and how organised the Rangers were and most of all he was stunned at the the equipment.

They then pulled up next to Silvera, and got out of the PAW Patrol, Ryder took Marshall off of Anna and held him in his arms.

"This is amazing" Rubble gasped looking around "I can't believe we're under the building" he added

"No Rubble your not under it" Silvera said "This is level is part of the building"

"I've never seen anything like it" Skye Added

"This is nothing pups" Silvera said waving them to come inside a elevator "wait till you see inside"

"Ryder?" Marshall said looking up at him

"Yes Marshall?" he answered

"Where are we?" Marshall looked at Ryder he was giving a strange look

"Dude this is the Ranger HQ" Zuma said in confusion

"Marshall weren't you paying attention" Chase started saying "oh wait he was trying to sleep, that explains it"

The other pups laughed as they went in the elevator, followed by Ryder and Anna

The elevator stopped moving and the doors opened to a large area, which was filled with TV screens/Computers and other technical stuff

"Woah!" Skye said doing a backflip "this looks awesome"

"Welcome to Ranger Head Quarters" Silvera and Anna said together

"Oh Ryder can you bring Marshall to our infirmary" Anna said "its this way, I want to get a better look at his leg"

"Alright pups stay with Silvera please, i'll be right back" Ryder instructed the pups

"Ok Ryder Sir" Chase said "you'll be alright Marshall" he added smiling as Ryder left the room

Continuing the tour around HQ

Silvera then lead the pups to another level, where the rangers lived. She introduced them to Brad the rangers Meteorologist, and to Ranger's Michael and Mark who are brothers. And the cook Kate.

"Hello Paw Patrol!" Michael said "its nice to meet you all!"

"We've heard so much about you" Brad added turning to his computer, he was tracking the Storm that was rapidly developing outside

BOOM! a clap of thunder went off

"AHH!" Rocky yelled jumping in the air only to be caught by Mark who giggled

"Its ok, its only thunder" he smiled "and you are"

"Oh hi thanks, and nice catch" he answered "i'm Rocky the recycling pup"

"Its lovely to meet you Rocky" Mark smiled while placing Rocky on the ground

"Excuse me miss" Rubble said turning to Kate "I'm hungry, do you perhaps have any..."

She cut him off "Food?, yes I heard you all were coming so i prepared some food"

"This way pups" Silvera said leading them through a hallway and into the living room which had a big round table in the centre of the room, and a play area to the side and a loung with a big TV, there was also a balcony outside

Michael came in with some pillows "here you go guys, you can sit on these, we also have TV, and recently Silvera bought.."

Skye cut him off noticing what was laid out ready "NO way! you have Pup pup Boogie!"

"Cool!" Chase said wagging his tail

"I wonder how Marshall is" Zuma said feeling a bit down

"I'll check for you Mate" Silvera said walking over to the far side of the room

Meanwhile in the infirmary

Ryder carefully placed Marshall on a bed, when Anna walked in with a cast for his leg and some food for both Ryder and Marshall

"Marshall how you feeling" Ryder asked

"My leg is really sore" Marshall said looking at his leg which was swollen, he still didn't notice his stomach pain

"Once i get it wrapped up nice and tight, the pain should ease" Anna said smiling trying to lift his mood

"See Marshall your going to be just fine" Ryder said giving him a pat "now here eat some food"

"Thanks Ryder, OW!" Marshall yelped

"Sorry Marshall, but this may hurt a little" Anna said looking concerned "do you think you can stay still, while i put this Cast on?"

"Um sure thing, i'll try" he said looking at Ryder

Ryder gave him more pats trying to take Marshall's mind off his leg "The storm sounds like its getting worse out there" Ryder said

"Yeah, the wind is picking up" Marshall said not noticing his leg was now in the cast

"There you go, all done" Anna said looking at Marshall's cast "now you need to get some rest"

Ryder said goodbye to Marshall and left the Infirmary, on the way down a hallway there was a window to his left, Ryder looked outside and the wind was blowing really strong, there were flashes of lightning in the distance.

"The storm is really developed" a voice said behind Ryder

Ryder turned to see Brad standing behind him "Oh hi there" Ryder said "I'm Ryder"

"Yes i know who you are" Brad smiled "nice to meet you, your pups are so well behaved" he added

"Thank you" Ryder said still looking out the window "well i better get to them" With that Ryder left Brad and walked up a few stairs then entered the room where his pups were

Rubble was the first to see him

"Ryder!" Rubbled yelled racing towards him

"Wyder's back!" Zuma said happily also racing towards him, followed by Chase, Rocky and Skye. When

BOOM! CRACK! More Thunder blasted outside which scared the pups, this made Rubble stop suddenly then CRASH! The pups all crashed into him

"what a wipe out!" Chase said grinning

"That was epic" Rocky added "Too bad Marshall wasn't here to see it"

Ryder ran over to the pups "Everyone ok?" he asked looking concerned "That was a good one"

"I'm good" Skye said doing a back flip

"Us too" Zuma, Rubble and Rocky added

"Ryder Sir?

"Yes Chase?" Ryder Replied

"Is Marshall ok?" Chase asked curiously

"I can answer that" A voice called from the other side of the room, it was Ranger Silvera "Marshall is asleep" she smiled

"And his leg will be just fine" Ryder said giving Chase a scratch behind the head

"Oh yeah! That's the spot!" Chase said to Ryder "I've been trying to hit that spot for ages" he giggled

"Mates come with me, I need to show you something" Silvera said pointing to another small elevator located behind the play area

"Silvera?" Skye began to ask

"Yes Skye you can stay and play Pup pup boogie" Silvera said giggling

"Wow! How did you know?" Skye said gasping "Its like you read my mind"

"Nah, you keep looking at it" Silvera replied "Kinda gave it away" she smiled

"yay! Thanks Silvera" Skye said giving the ranger a lick on the face

"Your welcome Skye" she said returning Skye with a pat "anyone else want to stay?"

"Can i?" Zuma asked

"Yes Zuma you can" Silvera smiled "Chase Rocky, Rubble you guys want to come?"

"Sure" They all said following the Ranger to the elevator

"Hold on" Chase said stopping "Where did Ryder go?"

"Huh? He was just here" Rocky said looking rather worried

"Its ok pups, I'm right here" a voice answered, it was Ryder "I was helping the cook" he smiled as Kate the Cook entered the room with some pup treats, and bowls of warm milk

"Can you save us some" Rubble asked looking at the food licking his lips

"Rubble mate you don't have to come, i can show you tomorrow" Silvera said noticing how hungry Rubble looked

"Um um, thanks!" Rubble said turning towards Kate who was putting treats in some bowls with Ryders help

Chase giggled "Rubble always thinking of his Stomach" Rocky and Zuma laughed

"If you 3 want to also have something to eat, that's fine with me" Silvera said to Rocky, Zuma and Chase "i can show you all tomorrow"

"Ok thanks" they replied walking towards Ryder

After eating and playing some pup pup boogie, the pups started yawning. They curled up on the pillows and started drifting off to sleep, apart from Chase who was worried about Marshall

"Everything ok Chase?" Ryder said walking over to him

"I can't sleep Ryder sir"

"Worried about Marshall?" Ryder asked while bending down and giving Chase a pat

Chase nodded

"He'll be alright, we can check on him in the morning" Ryder said picking Chase up and carrying him to his pillow

"I know Ryder i'm just worried"

Ryder then got a pillow and laid next to Chase, both of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

A few moment after

All the rangers stood in the room looking at the pups and Ryder

"Aw they're all just so bonza!" Silvera said

"Yeah the Paw Patrol is really something" Michael smiled

"We have to agree" Mark and Brad both said at the same time

"Well i dont know about you guy's, but I'm tired" Kate said giving a yawn

"Alright we all better get some sleep" Silvera added "Big day tomorrow, now we have to worry about the damage the storm will do"

After that, the Rangers said good night to each other then they went into separate rooms and Silvera dimmed the lights.

Everyone was now fast asleep, the Storm was still raging on through most of the night


	6. Fallen Tree

Chapter 6: Fallen Tree

The next morning something woke everyone up, there was a loud Crack followed by a CRASH! then a extremely loud THUD! A tree cracked in half and fell just metre's away from the Infirmary window. Which also woke Marshall and Anna up, Anna slept close to Marshall during the night to keep an eye on him

"AHHH!" Marshall yelled then yelped as he stood up forgetting he broke his leg

"Oh my, Marshall you ok? Anna said getting out of bed and running over to him "Better yet what was that" she said turning to the window

"Yeah I'm ok" Marshall smiled as Anna helped him up "It came from outside" he pointed to the window

"Lets check it out hey" Anna said picking him up, then walking towards the window, just then the other pups including Ryder and Mark followed by Silvera burst in through the infirmary doors.

"Marshall!" Ryder called "You ok? he asked seeing him in Anna's arms

"Yeah Ryder, pups i'm ok" he said as he noticed Ryder leaving the room

"Cool, we were worried" Skye said as they all walked up to the window

"Anna everything alright, what happened? Silvera said noticing Anna near the window

"Hm yeah we're fine" Anna said staring out the window "A tree fell over" she pointed

"Woah that was so close" Marshall looked where Anna pointed "Now that's one big tree"

Ryder got his pup pad out while walking down to the PAW Patroller

"Paw Patrol to the PAW Patroller!" he said

Back in the infirmary the pups and Rangers were all looking the tree when the pup tags beeped

"Ryder needs us!" they all said knowing the reason he called was because of the tree  
"Anna?" Zuma said

"Yes Zuma?" She answered

"Is it ok for Marshall to come with us" he asked looking at the other pups

"Yeah after all he's a valued member of the Paw Patrol!" Chase said smiling

Anna paused for a moment then said "I guess he can go, just make sure he doesn't stay on his leg too long" with that she put Marshall down and he limped off on 3 legs with the other pups.

"Hey lets race" Rubble said looking at Marshall who was obviously thinking (how can i race on 3 legs) that's when Rubble added "We all have to be like Marshall"

"Oh cool!, 3 wegs race!" Zuma said hopping on 3 legs

But it didn't work out how they wanted it, in the elevator all pups apart from Marshall lost their balance and fell over, Marshall giggled.

They finally reached the PAW Patroller, Marshall took longer then they did.

Chase said his line "Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder Sir"

"Hello pups, thanks for coming" he said noticing Marshall "Great to see you pup" he said smiling

"Rubble and Rocky I need you both to help remove the tree" he continued "Chase you need to secure the area"

"Rubble on the double!" Rubble said

"Green means go!" Rocky said after Rubble

"Chase is on the Case!"

"Great! Zuma and Skye can you see if the Rangers need help with anything" Ryder said looking at Marshall "And Marshall, i know you want to help but you really need to rest that leg"

"Ok Ryder" Marshall said half smiling

"Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said

Marshall felt useless he couldn't help his friends as he watched as they all drove away and out of Ranger HQ, just then a sharp stabbing pain started in his stomach he let out a yelp, right at that moment Silvera walked into the PAW Patroller

"Marshall? are you alright mate?" She said walking up to the pup "I thought I heard you yelp" she said looking worried

"Yeah I'm ok, just upset that I can't help" he didn't want to tell her about his stomach "I want to help so badly"

"Well you do have a broken leg, but I think I may have a job for you" with hearing this Marshall wagged his tail

"Come with me" She said patting him on the head "I want to show you something" she smiled

Silvera walked slowly with Marshall, in the elevator they got to the first floor, then the second floor, then finally they reached the third floor the elevator doors opened in the middle of a large round room, Brad was there.

"Hello Silvera, hi Marshall" he said surprised to see the pup

"G'day Brad, anything to report?" she said walking towards him

Marshall was shocked looking around at this room that looked a bit like the Lookout, there were windows all the way around with a balcony around the entire room

"This is where brad keeps an eye on the weather for us" Silvera said turning to Marshall who was just limping out of the elevator

"Silvera, that storm did some major damage on the roads" saying this he showed her through binoculars "and there's been another rock-slide near the same place as the one the Paw Patrol helped with"

"Oh no, that's not good" She replied "Marshall how would you like to help Brad here?, you can keep an eye on your friends" Silvera said pulling out a chair for him

"Really?! I would love to" He said as Brad helped him on the chair

"I could do with an extra pair on hands" Brad paused "I mean paws" All 3 giggled

"That's Bonza mate!" Silvera smiled "Bonza means Fantastic" she explained "I'll leave Marshall in your hands Brad, please keep an eye on his leg too"

"Sure" Brad said handing small binoculars that looked like goggles to Marshall "You can be my eye's, if you see anything that looks damaged let me know" he said pointing in the direction of the park entrance.

Marshall still had a sharp pain in his stomach, but he just ignored it thinking everyone had more important things to worry about then just his stomach


	7. ROCK-SLIDE

Chapter 7: ROCK-SLIDE!

While Ryder and the other pups were busy clearing away the tree that fell over, Skye and Zuma were about to enter the HQ when they bumped into Kate who was bringing some snacks for everyone.

"LOOK OUT!" Skye yelled as she noticed Kate coming towards them

"O oh!" Zuma said, just then

CRASH! Skye and Zuma knocked Kate over, the snacks flew off the plate she was holding, high up in the air and landed on Skye's head.

Skye apologised "Sorry Kate we didn't see you"

"Nice hat Skye, and Oh that's alright" She answered "Now if you don't mind can I have the snacks back? Kate laughed

Zuma giggled "Dude can I have one" he asked "They smell so good"

"Zuma you sound like Rubble" Skye said giggling

"Yes Zuma of course you can" Kate said with a giggle then removing the snacks from Skye's head and placed them back on the plate

"Thanks Kate" Both Zuma and Skye said wagging their tails, just as she threw 2 snacks which they caught

"MMMM!, these are delicious!" Skye said licking her lips

"Yeah they're amazing dude!" Zuma added

"G'day pups!" a voice said coming from behind them

"AHHHH!" Zuma and Skye both jumped in the air, Skye landing on Kate once again knocking the snacks flying.

"I got ya Zuma" The voice said, it was Silvera she put out her hands and Zuma landed safely within her grasp

"Great catch Silvera!" Zuma said thanking her by giving her a lick on the cheek

This time Kate caught all the snacks with the plate, turning to Silvera

"Hi there" Kate began to say "Checking on the pups?" she asked

"Yes I was about to go talk to Ryder, something else has happened" Silvera placing Zuma on the ground

"What happened?" Zuma asked

"Well there's been another Rock Slide" Silvera said looking worried "Marshall is up with Brad looking at it through binoculars, they said its on the entrance road again"

"Not again!" Kate said looking worried "I have supplies that are due in a few days"

"Oh no! That's terrible!" Skye added "Can we help?" she asked looking Silvera

"That's why I was going to talk to Ryder" Silvera said "Kate can you go tell him for me?" she asked the cook

"Sure I can" Kate replied "I have to take these snacks to them anyway" Kate said walking off

"Thanks Kate!" Silvera turned towards Skye and Zuma "Do you 2 want to come with me to assess the Rock Slide?"

"Yes!" Skye said doing a back flip

"Dude, can we?" Zuma asked wagging his tail

"Bonza! Hm but we can't use the 4WD until that tree is removed" Silvera said scratching her head "Have you pups ever rid a pony before?"

"Huh? no" Zuma said looking a bit worried

"No we haven't" Skye added "But I bet its fun!"

"Yes it is fun, Zuma you don't have to" Silvera said giving him a pat

"I'll give it a go!" He said smiling

"Awesome!, follow me" Silvera lead them back in the HQ, then they went under where the PAW Patroller was parked. She then saddled up 2 ponies and a horse for herself, along with some Ranger Equipment which she attached to the horses saddle

"Meet Thunder" Silvera said helping Skye up on a brown and white pony

"This one is for you" She said helping Zuma up on a black pony "his name is Ice" she said smiling

"Zuma on Ice!" Skye giggled

Silvera giggled too "This is my Horse, named Snowy" she said while finishing attaching some gear to a pure white horse

"They're beautiful" Skye said as Silvera then tied a rope that joined the 2 ponies to her horse, as she mounted on Snowy

"You guys ready? Silvera asked

"Um I think so" Zuma said nervously

"Its ok Zuma, we'll take it slow" She smiled "Come on Snowy" she said gently tapping the horse on the sides with her shoes, then slowly walking outside of the HQ

At the tree

Kate approached Ryder and the pups, giving them each a snack she didn't time to tell them about the rock slide, just then they heard a noise coming from behind them

"Ryder look!" Chase said pointing over at Silvera

"Um is that Zuma and Skye?" Rubble asked gasping at the sight of them on ponies

"Hello Silvera" Ryder said walking up to her "Where are you all off too?" he asked in amazement

"G'day Ryder, pups. There's been a second Rock Slide, so we're off to check it out" She said smiling

"Oh that's bad, once we're finished here, do you want us to head over and help?" Ryder asked

"Well first I have to assess the damage" Silvera explained "Then I'll get Skye or Zuma to contact you"

"Ok thanks, be safe pups!" Ryder said turning back to the tree "I'm going to check on Marshall after this"

"He's fine Ryder, Marshall is with Brad in his weather station" Silvera smiled

"That's great!" Rubble said walking over

"Lets get back to work" Ryder said looking at Rubble, Chase and Rocky

"This is so cool!" Skye said cheering as Silvera led them down the HQ driveway, and around the corner

It took a little while to arrive at the rock slide, which was roughly 300 metres from where the old was. It was lot worse as well, half of the cliff that Marshall was rescued from had collapsed causing it to cover a big chunk of the road, even some of the road was damaged by fairly big boulders that fell causing part of the road to collapse.

"Cricky! how on earth are we going to repair this!" Silvera said being shocked

"Don't worry, the Paw Patrol can do it" Skye said contacting Ryder

Back at the tree, Rubble had just finished removing the last part of the tree when Ryder's Pup Pad beeped

"Hello Ryder here" he said opening it

"Ryder its Skye"

"Hi Skye, how is everything over there?" He asked as Chase, Rocky and Rubble walked over to him

"Ryder its not good, another Rock Slide has severally damaged the road" Skye said

"That's terrible!" Rocky said looking at the pup pad

"We have to help!" Chase said to Ryder

"Don't worry pups!, no job is too big or pup to small!" he said contacting Marshall who was watching Silvera through Binoculars

"Paw Patrol to the PAW Patroller!" Ryder ordered

"Ryder needs me!" Marshall said almost falling off the chair, until Brad caught him

"You ok?" Brad asked Marshall putting him on the ground

"Yeah thanks Brad!, Nice catch" Marshall said heading to the elevator while limping, just then he bumped into Anna and Mark

"Oh hi Marshall" Anna said with a smile

"Where are you off to in a hurry?" Mark asked

"Ryder's calling me" Marshall answered

"Alright, let me check your leg first" Anna said bending down looking at his cast "Ok looks good" she smiled

"Mind if I tag along?" Mark said looking at Marshall

"Sure" Marshall smiled

"Here Marshall, i'll carry you" Mark picked him up carrying him to the elevator "Silvera is out assessing the Storm damage so I want to check up" he said

"Thanks Mark" Marshall replied

Arriving at the PAW Patrol, Ryder and the pups were surprised to see Marshall being carried by Mark

"You alright Buddy?" Chase asked with a concerned look

"Yeah I'm good" He said as Mark put him carefully on a chair next to Rubble

"Thanks for coming ups, and thank you for bringing Marshall" Ryder said giving Mark a smile "We have another emergency, Silvera reported another Rock Slide I will need all of you for this one" As he said this the PAW Patroller left the Ranger HQ

On the way to the site, Marshall got a sharp pain in his stomach again but he didn't dare tell anyone. He just looked out the window, and no one knew he was in pain.


	8. What's Wrong With Marshall?

Chapter 8: What's Wrong With Marshall?

The Paw Patrol were almost at the location of the second rock slide, when Ryder and Chase noticed something wasn't right about Marshall. He seemed grim and upset and looked like he was in pain.

Chase was the first to approach Marshall, followed by Ryder

"You ok buddy?" Chase asked moving next to Marshall who was looking out the window

"I'm ok" Marshall answered trying to push out a smile, but he flinched

"What's wrong pup?" Ryder said looking concerned and also sat down next to Marshall

"Its just, just just" Marshall paused, thinking if he should tell them about his stomach "Its my leg, its really sore and I can't do anything to help out, Ryder, pups I feel so useless" Marshall covered him face with his paw and began to cry

"Your leg isn't healed yet Marshall" Chase said trying to make him feel better

"Chase is right, bones take awhile to heal" as Ryder said this he began giving Marshall a pat under his Stomach

"OUCH!" Marshall screamed in pain "See its even making my stomach hurt I'm so usuless" He began to cry again

Ryder and Chase looked puzzled (is it possible for a broken leg to make his stomach hurt?) they both thought

"Ryder, pups I, I, I'm sorry" Marshall began to say

"Marshall stop right there" A voice said from the front of the PAW Patroller, it was Mark "There's nothing for you to be sorry about"

"Mark is right, Marshall do you want us to take you back to HQ?" Ryder asked

"No, I'm ok" Marshall said while yawning, trying to ignore the pain in his stomach

Ryder and Mark then went back to the front of the PAW Patroller, Chase was sitting next to Marshall when Marshall fell asleep

Rocky jumped up with a blanket, and covered Marshall with it

"Awww he looks so peaceful now!" Said Rubble

"Yeah he's so cute when he's asleep" Rocky added smiling

"Shhh lets let him sleep" Chase said jumping down from the chair, then jumping on the other chair across from Marshall

"You are such good pups" Ryder said throwing them each a treat

"Ryder Sir"

"Yes Chase?" Ryder answered turning around on a chair

"There's something that's been bothering me" He began to say "Its Marshall, is there something else wrong with him?"

"Hm, I've been wondering that myself" Ryder said looking over at Marshall

"Yeah when you gave him a pat under his Stomach he seemed in pain" Chase added

"Perhaps the pain is coming from his leg?" said Rocky

"I know, I'll ask Anna" Mark turned towards Ryder

"Thanks Mark" Ryder watched as Mark pulled out his communicator

"Anna come in please, you there?" Mark asked then a voice answered

"Hello Mark, what's happened? Is everything ok?" Anna said with a concerned voice

"Ryder and the pups are worried about Marshall, here I'll put Ryder on" Mark handed his communicator to Ryder

"Hi Anna, Ryder here. Is it possible for Marshall's broken leg to cause pain in his Stomach?"

"Hmm" Anna thought for a minute then answered "I guess it could be, his break was up the top of his leg so it is possible" she explained "Ryder, if he develops any other signs like a fever please call me right away" Anna said sounding very serious

"Anna could it be something else?" Ryder asked noticing how serious she sounded

"I'm not too sure, maybe. Just keep a close eye on him for me, make sure someone is with him at all times"

"Sure thing!" Ryder said smiling then hanging up, and handed the communicator back to Mark "Chase your job is to stay with Marshall"

"Yes sir!" Chase answered changing seats, back to the seat Marshall was asleep on

"Great, such a good pup!"

Just then they pulled up to the rock slide, everyone gasped at the same time

"Wow! Those are some huge rocks!" Rocky said looking at one that was almost as big as his pup house

"I think we need more help" Ryder said pulling out his pup pad, then clicking on Everest's picture

"Hi Ryder" Everest answered

"Everest we need you and Jake here" Ryder then showed Everest and Jake the rock slide through the window "I know its not your thing, but we could do with the extra pair of hands and paws"

"Woah! Oh man that's bad, we would be happy to help!" Jake said peering over Everest's shoulder

"Ice or snow I'm ready to go!" She said happily "We'll be right over Ryder"

"Thanks Everest! Thanks Jake!" with saying that Ryder then ended the call.

Marshall seemed like he was having some sort of nightmare, he was tossing and whimpering in his sleep, Ryder looked concerned

"Chase I need you to stay here with him, please watch over him" Ryder said giving Marshall a gentle pat on the head, which seemed to calm him down enough to stop him whimpering.

"Yes Ryder Sir! Chase is on the case! I'll watch over him like Rubble watches over his food!" Chase laughed

"HEY!" Rubble said laughing

"Well its true Rubble we all know you love food" Rocky stated also laughing, just then the PAW Patroller door opened and Silvera, Skye and Zuma walked in

"G'day pups, Ryder thanks for coming" Silvera said before seeing Marshall who was just waking up

"Hi Skye, hi Zuma" Marshall said still half asleep

"Good morning sleepy head" said Chase smiling

"How are you?" Skye asked jumping up next to Marshall and Chase

"Yeah Dude you don't look so good"

"I'm ok Zuma, just sleepy still" Marshall started to say as he stretched "Ow!" he flinched

"Marshall you need to take it easy" Silvera said giving him a pat on the head

"Yeah I know, just moved wrong" he replied laying back down

"You get some more rest" Ryder said turning to the other pups

A few moments later and the PAW Patroller side doors opened again

"Jake! Everest!" All the pups said cheering

"Ha ha, hello pups!" Jake replied walking over to them

"How can we help Ryder?" Everest Asked "Oh Marshall what happened? you ok?" she said noticing his leg in a cast

"I'm alright, I broke my leg" He replied

"Oh man that's no good! Ryder I'm guessing you need our help with that massive Rock-Slide?" Jake said looking out the window

"Yep, that's right, its going to be a big job, I'll need everyone" Ryder said

"Not everyone" Marshall said in a depressed way

All the pups looked over at him

"You need to rest buddy" Zuma said

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Marshall snapped back

"Marshall!" Ryder looked disappointed at Marshall

"Sorry Ryder, sorry Zuma" He said "I'll just go for a walk" before anyone could say anything Marshall limped out of the PAW Patroller

"Chase, go after him" Ryder instructed

"Chase is on the case!" He ran after Marshall

"Marshall! Wait up, let me come with you"

"Ok" That's all Marshall said walking away with his head held low, with Chase following close behind him

Back at the PAW Patroller Ryder assigned the pups a job

"Rocky, Rubble I need you both to start clearing away the rocks"

"Green means go! Rocky replied

"Rubble on the double!" Rubble answered

"Skye I need you to remove rocks with your helicopter"

"This puppies gonna fly!" She said doing a back flip but slipped on Marshall's blanket, then bumped into Everest which made them both fly in the air

"Hey look everyone this pups flying!" Everest said giggling, before landing in Ryder's arms "Thanks Ryder"

Skye landed on her feet "Everest, nice flight!" she said cheering

"Alright, Everest and Jake can you guys remove rocks from the other side?" Ryder placed Everest on the ground

"Sure thing Ryder!" Jake said smiling

"Ice or Snow I'm ready to go!" Everest and Jake then left the PAW Patroller

"Ryder, should I go after Marshall and Chase?" Silvera asked

"Yes please, thank you" He answered turning to Mark

Silvera left the PAW Patroller and mounted Snowy then rod off after the two pups

"Mark, can you help me secure the area? Chase isn't here so he can't do it"

"Sure Ryder, anything you need" Mark replied smiling

Back at Ranger HQ Brad was looking at Weather maps when he noticed a Storm heading towards the location of the Rock-slide

(this is bad) he thought to himself. Then he contacted Silvera

"Brad to Silvera, Silvera come in"

"G'day Brad, what's up mate?" she asked

"Silvera just notifying you that a storm is heading your way"

"Oh no, not another one" Silvera said giving a frown "thanks Brad I'll tell the others, Silvera out" She hung up then rung Ryder

"Hello, Ryder here. Hi Silvera, any luck finding Chase and Marshall?"

"No Ryder, but that's no why I'm calling"

"Oh?" Ryder answered sounding concerned

"There's another Storm heading our way, I need help locating Chase and Marshall" she asked

"No problem!" Ryder said ending Silvera's call "Paw Patrol to the PAW Patroller!"

The pups stopped clearing the rocks "Ryders Calling!" they all said heading back to the PAW Patroller

"Come on Jake, Ryder needs us"

"Coming" Jake replied to Everest


	9. Watch out

Chapter 9: Watch out

The pups arrived back at the PAW Patroller

"This is so weird" Rocky said looking around

"Yeah we're all standing" Rubble added as they walked to the Control area of the PAW Patroller

"I hope Marshall's ok" Everest said, as she sat up on a chair next to Skye

"Since Chase isn't here" Zuma began to say "Paw Patrol weady for action Wyder sir!"

"Hello pups, sorry to interrupt your jobs" Ryder said turning around "But we need to find Chase and Marshall fast!, there's a storm approaching" He showed them on the Screen

"Oh no!" Skye said looking worried "Poor Chase! hope he's ok!"

"Everest, Jake I need you both to search from the ground" Ryder said pointing in the direction of where Chase and Marshall went

"Ice or snow I'm ready to go!" Everest answered

"No problem Ryder!" Jake said agreeing

"Rocky, Rubble I need the two of you here try to remove as many rocks as possible"

"Rubble on the Double!" replied

"Green means go!" Rocky said as they headed back out

"Skye please search from the air, and Zuma I need you to drive Chase's vehicle and go with Everest and Jake"

"This puppy's gonna fly!" Skye said doing a back flip

"Lets dive in! Um I mean Zuma is on the case?" Zuma said laughing

"Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said heading towards the back of the PAW Patroller

Meanwhile somewhere in the National Park, Marshall and Chase walked into an opening of the trees there was an old Sign that said something about a Mine, they sat down to rest when suddenly the ground collapsed under them!

"Oh no! AHHH!" Marshall screamed falling first followed by Chase

"Watch out!" Chase yelled as he and Marshall fell a few metre's down. Chase landed on top of Marshall, who was out cold

"Marshall? Wake up buddy!" Chase said getting off of him, then gently nudging him. Marshall groaned then opened his eye's

"Err where are we?" Marshall said trying to stand to his feet "OUCH!" he yelped

"I don't know buddy" Chase noticed Marshall having trouble standing because of his broken leg "here lean on me" Chase said as he moved close to him, allowing Marshall to lean all his weight on Chase, Chase flinched

"Chase you ok?" Marshall asked trying to put on a brave face

"Yeah I think I twisted my paw in the fall" Chase replied "But you cushioned me" Both pups giggled then Marshall collapsed

"MARSHALL!?" Chase said then noticed a small bump on Marshall's head (Did I do that? When I fell on him?) he asked himself

Marshall was still unconscious when Chase's pup tag beeped

"Chase you there?" It was Ryder

"Ryder! Please help us" Chase answered "The ground collapsed, Marshall is hurt, and my paw is sore"

"Woah, Chase slow down" Ryder said trying to calm him "Where were you when the ground collapsed?" he asked

"I don't know Ryder Sir, but there was an opening in the tree's oh and a sign that said, well we couldn't read the first part" Chase replied

"Ok what did the other part say?"

"It said something about a mine" Chase said looking up at the hole, then he heard something

"Wait I think I hear something. Hello? Anyone up there?" no answer, just as he said this Marshall began to wake up

"Is it lunch time yet?" Marshall asked "Um Chase? What happened? Why is there two of you?"

"Chase you still there?" Ryder asked sounding worried

"Ryder sir I'm here" Chase said turning to Marshall who was looking dizzy "Sit down buddy" Marshall did what Chase suggested and sat down

"Ok Chase, I'll get Skye to find the clearing" Ryder said then ending the call, then he called Skye

"Hello Ryder, no sign of them yet" Skye said using her Goggles

"Skye, I need you to look for a clearing there should be a small hole in it"

"Sure thing! Ryder"

"Thanks Skye" He ended the call

Everest, Jake and Zuma came across Silvera who was on Snowy, she was following tracks.

"Oh G'day Everest, Jake" Silvera said continue to look at the ground

"Hi Silvera! Any luck?" Jake asked noticing the tracks

"Are these Chase and Marshall's?" Everest asked

"Yes, I've been following them for awhile, no luck yet tho" She answered when they came across a clearing

"Silvera! Wook out!" Zuma yelled just as Silvera almost went into the hole where Chase and Marshall were

"Woah! Snowy! Steady boy!" Silvera pulled on the reins to stop the horse from going over "Thanks Zuma" she said then getting off Snowy

"Oh man that was close" Jake said "You alright?" he asked her

"Yeah I'm fine, I wonder where this hole came from" Silvera said in confusion

"shh, listen!" Everest said "I can hear something" she pointed in the hole

"Everest wait, stand back" Silvera pulled out some rope from her back pack "Do you guys have a torch?"

"Sure!" Zuma said giving one to her

Silvera tied the rope to Snowy, then around her waist "Don't worry, Snowy is a trained horse" she guaranteed them, Silvera then leant over the hole and pointed the torch down

"Silvera!" A distant voice cried out followed by howling

"Chase?!" Zuma yelled out

"What!? Chase is down there?" Everest said looking worried

"Yes here's down there" Silvera said shining the light at him

"Man I hope he's ok!" Jake said as he tried to get closer to the hole

"Jake! Stay back! we don't know if this ground is stable" Silvera instructed him

"Is Marshall down there Chase?" Silvera asked before noticing Marshall laying down

"Yeah, he's here. We need help!" Chase yelled back

"This hole is too unstable for a proper rescue, besides there's no way I would fit" Silvera then looked at Everest and Zuma "Hey Everest Zuma, you two could fit"

"Yes! Everest to the rescue!" she said cheering

"What? Down there?" Zuma asked looking worried

"Don't worry Zuma, I'll be with you" Everest said smiling

"Alright! Snowy Pull!" Straight after Silvera said this, the horse started walking backwards and pulled Silvera away from the hole, Silvera contacted Michael who was up in the weather station with Brad

"Michael come in please" She said into her communicator

"Hello, Silvera what's up" He said

"G'day, where are you?" Silvera asked

"I'm with Brad in his station" He answered "Why? What do you need?"

"I need you to go to Ranger Control room" She began to say "You need to look at the area maps for the 3rd grid, and find an old Mine site it should be North-West of the second rock-slide, and about 500 metre's Off the main road, between the 11th and 12th Marker, we need the tunnel layouts of the mine" She explained

"Um, what did she just say?" Zuma asked in confusion

"Ohh I understand ha ha" Jake said laughing and giving Zuma a wink

"Ok will do! give me about 5 minutes and I'll have all the tunnel layouts for you" Michael answered

"Bonza mate!" Silvera said smiling "Chase, can you hear me?"

"Yeah" Chase yelled back looking at Marshall who seemed in more pain

"Great! I'm going to send Everest and Zuma down with the maps of the tunnels, I then want you to follow a tunnel that will be highlighted, Ryder and the Paw Patrol will meet you at the other end" Silvera said turning to Everest and Zuma

"Yeah alright, hurry!" Chase yelled limping over to Marshall "Its going to be alright buddy"

Just then Skye found the clearing and landed her Helicopter near it

"Ryder! Ryder! I found the clearing!" she said landing her helicopter on the opposite side

"Great work Skye!" Ryder said also approaching the clearing from the same side as Skye

"Wait Stay back guys!" Silvera yelled out pointing to the hole

"Yeah man we don't want you falling in!" Jake yelled back

Ryder and Skye walked safely around the hole and stood next to the others, Jake filled them in on what happened. Moments later a call came in from Michael

"Silvera, I'm sending you the Tunnel layouts, there's a tunnel exit about 200 metres from your South-East" Michael said

"Great!" Silvera said receiving the layouts then forwarding them Ryder's pup pad

"Hey Silvera we can use Chase's winch to lower them down" Ryder suggested looking at his pup pad

"Yes that's a Bonza idea!" Silvera said smiling

"Zuma please bring Chase's Vehicle here carefully" Ryder asked

"Lets dive in! No sorry, I mean Zuma on the case!"

Everyone laughed as Zuma then drove the vehicle a few metre's away from the hole

"Ruff Ruff! Winch!" Zuma said pulling the winch out

"Alright lets do this!" Everest said cheering


	10. Everest Saves the Day

Chapter 10: Everest Saves The Day

Silvera gave Everest the tunnel layouts then Ryder attached the winch around her then Zuma lowered her into the hole

"Steady Zuma" Ryder said watching the winch carefully

"Almost there Ryder, I can see Chase and Marshall" Everest said getting closer to the bottom "Chase stand back"

She reached the bottom and unhooked herself from the winch

"Everest great to see you" Chase said limping over

"Chase you alright?" Everest said noticing Marshall who was sleeping "Oh no Marshall!"

"Yeah I'm ok, more worried about Marshall there's something not right and its not his broken leg" Chase said

"Oh? what do you mean?" Everest asked wrapping a bandage around his paw

"Well I don't know but something else is wrong" Chase said just then he noticed Zuma getting lowered in "Zuma!"

"Woah! I don't like this!" Zuma shutting his eye's til he got down "Oh that wasn't so bad dude" he giggled "Hi Chase"

"Zuma are you down?" Ryder said through Zuma's pup tag

"Yeah Wryder I'm down" He answered

"Hows it looking down there pup?" Ryder asked

"Ryder its Everest"

"Hi Everest everything ok?"

"Chase twisted his Paw, and Marshall is not doing so well" As Everest said this, Zuma and Chase both glanced over at Marshall he looked in pain

"That does not sound good!" Jake said looking at Ryder

"Hm" Ryder thought for a moment "Silvera can you get Anna over here?" He asked her

"Sure Ryder" Silvera answered pulling her Ranger Communicator out of her back pack "Anna, come in please"

"Hi Silvera, what do you need?" Anna answered

"Anna I need you over here as soon as possible! Chase hurt his paw, and Marshall is not well" Silvera said sounding worried

"Ok! I'll be right there!" Anna said hanging up

"Good! Silvera Jake, and Skye lets go to the Mine Exit" Ryder said looking at the map

Silvera then mounted on Snowy, Skye got in her Helicopter, and Jake went with Ryder

Meanwhile back in the mine tunnel, Everest and Zuma were both wondering how they were going to get the injured pups out of the mine

"I guess we could carry them?" Zuma suggested

"What? I can walk! its only a twisted Paw" Chase said "Its Marshall we need to worry about"

"Yeah Chase is right!" Everest said in agreement just then Marshall woke up

"Huh? Everest? Zuma? when did you guys get here?" He moaned "OUCH!" Marshall yelped trying to stand up

"Woah dude you don't look so good" Zuma said noticing Marshall struggling to stand, so he walked over to him and helped Marshall up

"Thanks Zuma" Marshall said smiling "My leg is so sore, and my paw is numb"

"We need to take it easy" Chase said "Oh Zuma can I have my pup pack back?" Chase asked giggling

"Sure Chase!" So Zuma took it off, and Chase put it on

"That's better!" Chase said feeling relieved, he turned his light on

"I'll lead the way" Everest said walking in front of the others

Zuma helped Marshall walk, while Chase walked behind with his light on, and Everest began to lead the pups through the tunnel, around a few corners when the tunnel got extremely narrow

"I think we need to go one by one through this part" Everest said looking back

"But Marshall can't walk by himself" Chase added

"I can try" Marshall said trying to sound brave "Besides Chase your behind me"

"Try to stay wlose to me" Zuma said moving a head of Marshall

They got almost half way through the Narrow section, when Marshall suddenly stopped which caused Chase to bump into him

"OUCH!" Marshall screamed "Its my leg!" He lied, it was really his stomach but he didn't want to say anything again

"Take a rest buddy, no need to push yourself" Chase said sitting down, licking his own sore paw

"Yeah lets all take 5!" Everest said looking at the map "Not too far now" She said trying to lift the mood

Back at the Rock Slide, Rocky and Rubble were still removing rocks when they noticed the sky was getting darker and the wind began to blow stronger

"This looks bad" Rocky said sounding concerned

"Yeah I hope the other's hurry up! My tummy is so hungry!" Rubble giggled "Oh you mean the sky"

Anna pulled up next to the PAW Patroller when she saw Rocky and Rubble still hard at work, they were shocked when they saw her (Wonder why she's here they both thought)

"Hi Anna" Rubble and Rocky said walking over to her

"Pups could you give me a hand or paw with some emergency gear?" She said pulling equipment out the back of the Ranger Emergency vehicle

"Sure Anna" Rocky answered

"Thanks Rocky" She said smiling, taking out a small stretcher

"Who's that for?" Rubble asked

"Its for Marshall, apparently he's not too good" Anna frowned

"Is he ok?" Both pups said at the same time

"I don't know, which is why I have to be ready for when they come" She said unfolding some blankets "I just hope they get here before the storm does, Brad says its closing in fast"

In the Tunnel, the pups were still having a rest when they noticed Marshall touching his stomach

"Marshall is your tummy ok?" Everest asked sounding worried

"Yeah you've been touching it for awhile Buddy" Chase said looking at Marshall

"I'm fine, it only hurts a little" Marshall tried to insure them "My leg hurts a lot more" He lowered his head

"Its gonna be ok" Zuma said trying to make him feel better "We're going to get you out of here"

"Zuma's right, we're getting both of you out" Everest said smiling, she walked up to Marshall and licked his cheer which made Marshall blush

The pups giggles because Marshall went bright red

"Lets go!" Everest said smiling at Marshall "Come on, its this way"

Chase flinched a little when he stood up but he noticed Marshall who was having a big problem standing up. Marshall felt dizzy, his heart was racing, each time he stood up he just fell back over again

"You can do it buddy" Chase said trying to encourage him, just then Marshall collapsed completely

"Marshall!" All the pups yelled at the same time, as they ran over to him

"Zuma, Chase you pups go ahead I'll help Marshall" Everest said giving Chase the map "Hurry! we need Ryder"

Chase and Zuma hurried off a head, they came to what looked like the mine entrance only problem was it was caved in

"Ryder? Ryder Sir?" Chase said trying to use his pup tag to contact him "Ryder?" No answer "Ryder?"

"Chase I don't think Wyder can hear you" Zuma said looking frustrated, just then there was a noise from the other side of the cave in

"Pups?!" A voice called out from the other side, it was Ryder

"We're here Ryder Sir!" Chase cried out

"Chase? is that you?" Ryder yelled back "Don't worry we'll get you out" Ryder got out his pup pad and pressed on Rubble's sign

"Hi Ryder, how's it going?" Rubble answered

"Rubble I need you and Rocky over here straight away, if Anna is there please bring her too" Ryder asked

"Rubble on the double!" Rubble said heading off, followed by Rocky and Anna with her gear

Back at Marshall and Everest

"Marshall your going to be ok, can you stand?" Everest asked him giving him a little nudge

"I don't know, I'll try" He answered, trying to get to his feet "Ow!" he yelped

Everest pushed her nose under Marshall's head which enabled him to keep balance long enough to get to his feet

"Careful on that leg" Everest said giving him a smile "Lean on me"

Marshall did, and they slowly started walking towards the mine entrance. They could see Zuma and Chase when Marshall suddenly flinched and collapsed again causing Everest to fall over

"Marshall? You ok?" Everest asked standing back up

"Everest! Marshall!" Chase and Zuma both yelled running over to them

"Guys Marshall needs help" Everest said nudging Marshall, trying to wake him up, he just groaned

"Marshall wake up! Buddy!" Chase said, Marshall didn't move

"Wyder! Wyder!" Zuma screamed running back to the entrance "Wryder! Hurry!"

Ryder looked worried he'd never heard Zuma sound like this before "Rubble how far away are you?" Ryder asked pressing his Pup Pad

"Right here Ryder" Rubble said from behind him, just then Rocky and Anna approached, Silvera was happy to see her

"G'day! pups, Anna" She said pointing to the Mine Entrance that was caved in

"Man we need to get that cleared and fast" Jake added

"Jakes right, Rubble use your Shovel to clear it, Rocky help him please" Ryder asked

"Rubble on the double!"

"Green means go!" Rocky said following Rubble

Both pups cleaned rocks, which took roughly 10 minutes to clear

"Yes!" Rubble yelled "its clear!"

"Wyder! Zuma yelled out running out of the entrance followed by limping Chase

"Pups!" Ryder cheered running towards Zuma and Chase, Zuma smacked into him cause Ryder to fall over

"I'm so happy you two are ok! Chase is you Paw ok?" Ryder asked noticing him limping

"Yeah Ryder sir, I just Twisted it"

"Wait, where's Everest?" Jake asked looking worried

"And Marshall?" Rubble added

"They're back in there, Marshall isn't good" Chase said dropping his head

Ryder and Jake followed by Anna ran into the Mine

"Marshall?!" Ryder called out

"Everest!" Jake yelled when he saw Everest sitting next to an unconscious Marshall

Ryder ran over to Marshall "Oh no!" He cried, picking Marshall up in his arms "Everest you saved them! Thank you!" Ryder said giving her a smile

"Your welcome Ryder! Happy to help" Everest said back

"Ryder we need to get him out of here" Anna said examining Marshall who was still unconscious

Anna wrapped a blanket around Marshall

They all then went out of the Mine when Silvera got a call on her Communicator

"Silvera?" It was Brad "Silvera come in please"

"G'day Brad" She answered

"Oh good! Silvera you guys need to take cover! The storm has intensified and is almost on you!" Brad answered sounding worried

"I don't think we have time to get back to Ranger HQ" Silvera said hanging up

"We can take cover in the PAW Patroller" Ryder suggested

They all agree'd and headed towards the PAW Patroller, the storm was rapidly approaching them. Chase ended up being carried by Jake because of his twisted paw, thunder was blasting all around them, the wind was howling through the trees.

To be continued


	11. Marshall in a Coma

Chapter 11: Marshall in a coma!

Skye was having trouble flying due to the wind, it was blowing her around everywhere. She finally reached the PAW Patroller first and landed in safely.

Meanwhile back at the others, Ryder was carrying Marshall holding him tightly as he could when..

CRACK! a huge branch broke off a tree and fell just metres away from Zuma and Rubble

"LOOK OUT!" Silvera yelled pushing Zuma and Rubble out of the way, Zuma fell into Rocky who fell into Anna who fell into Ryder who nearly lost his balance

"Ryder!" Everest called out "I got you" She said grabbing Ryder by his ankle and pulled him up

"Thanks Everest!" Ryder said giving her a one handed pat

"Two saves in one day! Go me!" Everest said giggling

"Everyone ok?" Ryder asked looking at Zuma and Rocky who were standing to their feet

"I'm ok Wryder, thanks Silvera" Zuma said giving her a lick

"I'm good too" Rubble said standing to his feet

"Man its getting windy" Jake said looking at Chase in his arms

"Ryder let me check Marshall" Anna said standing next to him

"Alright" Ryder answered pulling the blanket off Marshall

Anna felt Marshall's heart beat then examined his leg, it felt hot

"I need to take a look at his leg but I'll have to take his cast off, well as soon as we get to the PAW Patroller" Anna said looking worried, then covered him with the blanket again "Ryder try keep him warm"

"Ryder Sir, is Marshall going to be ok?" Chase asked looking like he was almost in tears. Jake held Chase tighter and gave him a pat

"I'm sure he's going to be just fine" Ryder said looking at Marshall in his arms who was still unconscious

"Chase I also would like to examine your paw" Anna said walking back to Jake and Chase

"My paw? Its fine, I just twisted it"

"I know, but it could be sprained" Anna said giving him a pat

"Everyone good to go? I don't want to hang around out here anymore then we have too" Silvera said pointing to the clouds that were black

"Yeah we need to go" Ryder said agreeing "Come on pups!"

They were almost at the PAW Patroller when the storm hit! Heavy rain started to fall, flashes of lightning followed by cracks of thunder, and the wind was blowing that strong Zuma and Rubble almost got blown away, until Anna picked both of them up. Finally they reached the PAW Patroller, Skye was waiting there with some towels.

"Thanks Skye" Jake said walking into the PAW Patroller first, putting Chase down, followed by Anna who also put Zuma and Rubble down, Ryder then went in with an unconscious Marshall in his arms, then finally Silvera and Rocky and then Everest all walked in and the door shut behind them

"Eww I'm wet! now I'm going to have the wet pup smell" Rocky sighed

"Here Rocky" Skye giggled giving him a towel

"Thanks Skye" Rocky smiled trying to dry himself with the towel "This isn't working! I'm still wet! no!" He turned around and looked at Anna

"Ryder please place Marshall on this stretcher so I can look at him" Anna asked laying a few blanket on the Stretcher

Ryder carefully placed Marshall on the stretcher, Anna then pressed a button and the stretcher turned into a bed

"Woah! That's awesome!" Everest said "Is he gonna be ok?" she asked looking worried

"Yeah Ryder sir, will he be alright?" Chase asked also looking worried

Skye, Rubble and Rocky also gathered around the bed

"Pups we should give Anna some space" Jake suggested

"I know your all worried but Jake is right, the best thing we can do is let Anna do her job" Ryder smiled "Come here pups, I'll help dry you all off" He said holding a towel

"Yes! Dry me first! Please oh please! I don't like being wet!" Rocky said jumping up and down

"Ha ha Rocky" Jake laughed

Ryder laughed "Come here Rocky"

"Yes!" Rocky cheered as Ryder began to dry him off

"Everest I'll dry you" Jake said holding out a towel

"Thanks Jake" She said giving him a lick, while watching Anna

While Ryder and Jake dried the pups, Anna with Silvera's help examined Marshall. Anna took the cast off his leg.

"I don't like the looks of this leg" Anna used a X-ray screen, it was bigger then the one Marshall has "He has 2 breaks, and 1 fracture"

"How did that happen?" Silvera asked

"I think it happened when he fell in the hole" Chase said limping over

"Oh yes, Chase please come here. I want to look at that paw" Anna added kneeling down

"oh ok" Chase said as he sat down next to Anna, she then took off the old bandage put the X-ray screen over his paw

"Hm, there's nothing broken" Anna smiled "You've just sprained it" She said wrapping his paw with a new bandage "How does that feel?"

"That feels a lot better, but what about Marshall?" He asked with a concerned voice

Silvera looked at Anna who stood up and looked at Marshall

"Marshall's is.." Anna started to say "Marshall is in a coma" she said looking at Ryder

"What does that mean?" Everest asked "Will he wake up?"

"Honestly I don't know, but his brain has shut down, and when he feels safe he'll wake up it may take in a few hours, days, even weeks" She answered

"Oh no poor Marshall" Everest said giving him a lick on his cheek

"All we can really do, is make him feel comfortable and safe" Anna said pulling blankets over Marshall "But there is something else wrong with him"

"Anna? What is it?" Silvera asked

"I'm not sure, I really need to get him back to Ranger HQ to the infirmary" She said

"Well once this storm is over we can" Silvera said walking over to Ryder

All of a sudden there was this howling noise coming from outside, as lightning flashed all around

"Wha... what... is that?" Skye said looking worried

The noise got louder

"AH!" Rubble screamed falling off a chair he was sitting on, he fell right into Skye, she fell into Rocky, who fell into Zuma. Zuma jumped in the air

"Wryder!" He screamed flying in the air, Silvera put her hands out

"I got ya mate" Silvera giggled catching Zuma

"What is that worrible noise? and thanks Silvera, nice catch!" Zuma said as Silvera placed him on the ground

"It sounds like a gho... ghost" Rubble said sounding scared

"Pups relax its just the wind" Ryder said giving Rubble an ear scratch

"Ryder sir" Chase said limping over

"Yes Chase?" Ryder answered sitting on a chair

"What are we gonna do about Marshall?" Chase asked whimpering

Ryder thought for a minute "well why don't we tell him how much we miss him?" Ryder suggested

"That might wake him up" Silvera said walking over, sitting next to Ryder who was sitting on a chair next to Skye

"If Marshall feels safe he should wake up" Anna said covering Marshall with another blanket

"Excuse me Anna" Everest said

"Yes Everest?"

"Can I, um, well can I sit next to Marshall for awhile" She asked being shy

"Of course you can!" Anna said smiling

Silvera noticed Everest being shy so she walked up to her and whispered "You like Marshall don't you?"

"What?" Everest said blushing

"Its ok Everest, no need to be embarrassed" Silvera said giving her a pat

"Well I don't know" Everest answered looking confused "I like Marshall but but but" Anna cut her off

"Here Everest you can sit next to Marshall on this cushion" Anna said putting the cushion next to Marshall

Silvera gave Everest a wink then walked back over to Ryder and the pups, Jake came over with a hot Coffee for Ryder, Silvera and Anna

"Ha here guys, thought I'd make you all a nice hot drink!" Jake said giving a cup to Ryder

"Thanks Jake" Ryder said smiling

"Here's one for you Silvera"

"Thank you mate" Silvera took it off Jake

"And here Anna" He said giving her one

"Ah lovely! Thank you Jake" Anna said smiling

Everest yawned, then gave Marshall a lick on his cheer, she looked over at the others who didn't see it then smiled and drifted off to sleep

Ryder noticed her falling asleep and yawned also, next thing everyone else started yawning

"Ha ha looks like everyone needs a nap" Jake suggested

"I think your right" Ryder said noticing Skye falling asleep, followed by Rubble, and Zuma

Even Silvera started to fall asleep, Anna then put a blanket over them all and gave one too Ryder and Jake, then she went and laid on the floor next to Marshall and Everest, she smiled because Everest was laying right next to Marshall, with her head resting near his.

Ryder smiled and thought to himself (What a great bunch of pups) Chase and Rocky laid next to Ryder so he put a blanket over them aswell. Then fell asleep too.

It was a few hours and the storm had passed the sun was shinning, and everyone just started waking up. Apart from Anna, who only had a little nap and was awake before everyone else, she was checking on Marshall when Everest woke up

"Hi Anna" Everest said while stretching

"Hello there" Anna replied, now listening to Marshall's heart

"Any change?" Everest asked

"No not really" Anna frowned "But its only been a few hours" she said taking Marshall's temperature "Hm, his temperature is a little high, but it could be from these blankets" Anna said removing some blankets from Marshall

Silvera woke up and looked out a window "Looks like the storms cleared" she said turning to Anna

"Hello Silvera" Anna said

"G'day Anna, and Everest" She said walking over to them

Ryder then woke up, yawned and went to check on Marshall

"Hi Ryder" Everest said as he sat down next to Marshall's bed

"Hi Everest, Silvera. Anna, how is he?" Ryder said giving Marshall a pat on the head

'Not much improvement, I'm afraid" Anna said shaking her head "His temperature is slightly up, I need to get him back to Ranger HQ"

"When the others wake up, we'll go" Ryder said watching the pups

Chase woke up in shock (huh how did this happen?) he thought. Skye was sleeping next to him with her chin on his side, he heard someone giggle, it was Zuma

"Aww that's so cute!" Zuma giggled

"Huh? what's cute?" Rocky said waking up

"Um, nothing!" Chase said gently moving away from Skye, this caused Skye's head to fall off him

'I'm up! I'm up!" She gasped not noticing she had slept next to Chase "Um, Chase?"

"Yeah?" he asked not knowing what else to say

"Why is your face red?" she asked giggling "You look as red as Marshall's Fire truck!"

Zuma and Rocky laughed

Ryder laughed walking over to them

"Hi pups, how did you all sleep?" he asked

"FINE!" Chase snapped "Oh sorry Ryder"

"Woah Chase man" Jake said opening his eyes

"Sorry Jake, didn't mean to wake you up" Chase apologized

"Ha ha, its alright" Jake said giving Chase a scratch

"Oh that's the spot! Right there!"

Skye giggled

"NO! Please! Go away!" a voice called

"Huh?" Chase said turning around

"What?" Jake said also turning around

Ryder laughed "Rubble's dreaming"

"AH! Help! Spider!" Rubble screamed

"I got this" Chase said jumping next to Rubble "Ruff Ruff, Megaphone! RUBBLE WAKE UP!"

"WHAT! I'm up!" Rubble said jumping into Ryder's arms

"Rubble relax" Rocky said laughing

"Oh hi Ryder, thanks"

"Your welcome Rubble" he smiled putting Rubble on the ground "Lets go to Ranger HQ, Robo Dog step on it!"

Off they went back to the HQ, with Marshall still in a coma


	12. Good News

Chapter 12: Good News

On the way back to Ranger HQ, the pups were all sitting around Marshall

"Its so strange" Rocky said looking at Marshall

"And quiet" Rubble added

"Poor Marshall, I hope he wakes up soon" Skye said while she had a drink

"Yeah I miss him" Chase said looking upset

"Wyder, when will he wake up?" Zuma asked Ryder

"I don't know, but the Paw Patrol isn't the same without him" Ryder said walking over to the pups

All the pups nodded in agreement, Everest was sitting on Jakes lap watching the other pups around Marshall

"I really hope he's gonna be ok" She said looking up at Jake

"I'm sure he'll be ok, he's a tough pup" Jake insured Everest giving her a ear scratch

Arriving at the Ranger HQ, the other Rangers were all waiting for them. Anna brought Marshall inside the HQ using her stretcher, she took him into the infirmary and attached him to a machine that monitors his heart rate.

"Excuse me Anna?" Everest said

"Yes Everest?" Anna answered

"Would it be alright if I stay with Marshall?" She asked

"Of course you can" Anna said smiling at her

"Yay!" Everest said happily jumping on a chair next to Marshall, wasn't long til she fell asleep

"Can we stay too?" Chase and Skye asked at the same time

"Yes, and Chase you need to rest that Paw" Anna said walking out of the infirmary

"But its just sprained" Chase said in objection

"Chase Anna's right, you need to rest it" Skye said smiling at Chase

"I guess" he answered

"Nope, not I guess. You do need too" Skye said tackling Chase

"OK! OK! Stop it!" he giggled

Anna walked back in, and Skye quickly got off Chase "Oh sorry did I interrupt something?" Anna laughed

"Um" Skye said standing back then she looked at Chase

"Its ok Skye" Anna said giving her a pat

"Chase? why are you blushing?" Skye said

"Is it hot in here?" Chase asked trying to change the subject

"Nope, its not" Skye said giggling

Just then Marshall moaned, which woke Everest up

"Oh my gosh! Pups!" Everest yelled

"Everest what is it?" Anna said walking over "Woah!" Anna said in shock

"What!" Chase and Skye said at the same time

Zuma, Rubble and Rocky were outside playing with a ball with Jake

"Your turn Rocky" Jake said kicking the ball to him, Rocky seemed to have his mind else where because the ball hit him on the head

"Ouch!" Rocky said noticing the ball hit him "Oops sorry Jake"

"What's up Rocky?" Rubble asked walking over to him

"Yeah man you ok?" Jake asked also walking over

"I'll get the ball" Zuma said chasing after it

"I'm ok, just worried about Marshall is all" Rocky answered

"We're all worried about him" Rubble said lowering his head "He's our friend, and we miss him"

"Lets go visit him!" Zuma suggested bringing the ball back

"Yeah!" Rubble said agreeing

"Ok pups lets all go" Jake said leading the pups in Ranger HQ

Meanwhile Silvera was in the Weather Station with Brad, Mark and Ryder

"Gosh the entrance road is a mess, and we open in 3 weeks" Silvera said sounding worried "If we can't fix the road, then I'm afraid the park can't open on time"

"We can help Silvera!" Ryder said "Once Chase and Marshall are better" He smiled

Just then a call came in on Ryder's Pup Pad, it was Chase

"Ryder Sir!" Chase shouted

"Hi Chase, why are you shouting" Ryder asked

"Its its its its..." Chase started to say

"Ryder its Anna you better come to the infirmary and get the other pups, you need to see this" Anna said through Chase's pup tag

"Ok" Ryder said hanging up then he contacted the other pups "Pups we're needed at the infirmary"

"We're already on our way there now" Jake said through Zuma's pup tag "the pups wanted to check on Marshall"

"Alright good, I'll meet you there" Ryder said running out of the weather station, he met the others outside of the infirmary doors, Anna was there waiting for them

"Please be quiet when you come in" Anna said leading them into the infirmary

"Is Marshall ok?" Rubble asked following Ryder in

"You'll see" Anna said, as they walked towards Marshall's bed, Chase, Skye and Everest were there, Ryder approached first he didn't know what to expect

"Wha..." Ryder paused "MARSHALL!" Ryder said kneeling next to Marshall's bed

"Hi, Ryder" Marshall answered looking up at his owner

"He's awake!" Skye said doing a back flip, which caused her to fall off the chair she was sitting on, but Ryder caught her

"Thanks Ryder" She giggled "Nice catch!"

Rocky, Rubble and Zuma ran next to Marshall's bed

"Dude! Your alright!" Zuma said jumping next to Ryder

"Oh yes! He's back!" Rubble said almost crying

"Hi pups" Marshall said pushing out a smile

"He has a long way to go before he's recovered" Anna began to say "Ryder I need to talk to you for a moment in private please" she said with a concerned voice

"Oh ok, pups wait here" Ryder said giving Marshall a pat "I'll be right back Marshall"

Ryder left the pups with Marshall, Anna took Ryder into her office

"Anna what is it?" Ryder asked closing the door behind him

"Ryder, I'm sorry to tell you this" She began "Marshall has... well he has" She said pulling out some papers

"Has what?" He said "Anna what's wrong?"

"You know how we all have noticed something wrong with his tummy?" She said

"Yeah, I noticed"

"Well he has all the symptoms of an appendicitis, with the fever and stomach pain, although dogs don't have an appendix but they have a Cecum which works the same way however I'll need to run more tests" Anna said looking at the pups through a window

"Oh no! That's bad" Ryder said frowning

"If he does have something wrong with his Cecum, he may need surgery" Anna said pulling some papers out "I need your permission for more tests, please read through this and sign it"

"Sure" Ryder answered reading the papers, then he picked up a pen and signed

"Thanks Ryder, I'll start the test straight away" Anna said as Ryder began walking out of her office "Ryder one last thing"

"Yeah?" He answered turning around

"Please be careful how you tell Marshall, I don't want him stressing" Anna said

"Sure thing" Ryder said "Leave it to me"

Meanwhile the pups were all gathered around Marshall's bed

"So how do you feel buddy?" Chase asked

"Yeah you alright now?" Rubble asked

"Everest hardly left your side" Skye added, which made it awkward for Everest

"Well... Marshall... is... my best friend and..." Everest was cut off by Ryder

"Pups, Marshall still needs rest" Ryder said walking back in the infirmary

"Ok Ryder, Cya Marshall" All the pups said together then they walked out

"Take it easy" Everest said smiling then walking out

"Hi Marshall" Ryder said sitting next to him "How do you feel?"

"My leg is sore, and I'm tired" Marshall said trying to ignore his stomach

"Marshall, I know about your tummy" Ryder said being serious

"What? You do? How?" Marshall asked looking confused

"Did you think you could hide it from me?" Ryder said giving Marshall a ear scratch "Anyway I'd like to talk too you about it"

"Oh ok Ryder"

"I just spoke with Anna, and Marshall she thinks you have something similar to an appendicitis" Ryder looked at Marshall

"Huh? what's appendicitis?" Marshall asked

"You pups don't have an appendix instead you have a Cecum"

"Will I need it removed?" Marshall asked looking worried, then he moved and flinched "Ow!"

"Careful there Marshall" Anna said walking out of her office "Good to see you finally awake"

"Hi Anna, and Ryder I'm scared" Marshall said moving close to Ryder

"You'll be ok pup" Ryder said giving him a pat

"Ryder is correct your going to be fine, but I'd like to have a look at your tummy using my Ultrasound machine" Anna asked pulling her machine next to her "It won't hurt I promise" She smiled

"Ryder will you stay?" Marshall asked looking up at Ryder

"Of course I will" He said

"Great, now let me see" Anna said removing blankets off Marshall "Can you lay on your back for me"

"Sure" Marshall answered turning over "Ouch!" he yelped

"You ok?" Anna asked

"I'm good, moved wrong" Marshall said now laying on his back

"Your doing great pup!" Ryder said watching Anna who put some gel on Marshall's stomach then placed a small round object over it

"Now let see" She said looking at a screen "Hmm, yes I can see the problem, your Cecum is swollen"

"Will he need it out?" Ryder asked

"More then likely" Anna said looking at Ryder "I can remove it tomorrow, and let Marshall rest today"

"How does that sound?" Ryder said giving Marshall a gentle pat

"That sounds ok, I guess" he wasn't sure "I don't like having an operation"

"Marshall its for the best, and you'll feel a lot better once its out" Anna said trying to make him feel better

"Now get some rest pup" Ryder gave him another pat, then Marshall rolled onto his side

"Ryder can you stay til I'm asleep?" Marshall asked closing his eye's

"Yes I can do that" Ryder answered covering him with blankets

It took Marshall roughly half an hour before he fell asleep, with that Ryder left the infirmary. Anna stayed doing some paper work

The pups were all waiting outside the infirmary

"Hi pups, I have some news" Ryder said walking over to them

"Is it Marshall Ryder sir?" Chase asked

"Yes, he need to have an operation" Ryder answered

"Oh no! Poor Marshall" Skye said looking upset, so Chase sat next to her

"Wyder will he be ok?" Zuma asked then he noticed Chase "aw that's cute dude"

"Huh? What?" Chase said moving away from Skye

Ryder giggled "He's going to be ok pups don't worry, and his operation isn't til tomorrow"

"Can we see him?" Rubble asked

"Yeah" Rocky said in agreement

"I'm afraid not, he's resting now" Ryder said "But we still have a job to do, the Rangers need our help fixing the road remember"

"Oh yeah, with Marshall we forgot" Rocky said scratching his ear

'Ryder man, what about Chase's leg?" Jake asked walking up behind them

"What about my leg? its just sprained" Chase said lowering his head

"Yes Chase you can help, but I need you to be careful, we already have one pup who needs an operation I don't want another one" Ryder said bending down scratching Rocky's ear

"Thanks Ryder! I couldn't reach it" Rocky giggle

Just then Silvera walked up, she knew about Marshall because Anna told her

"G'day pups, Ryder, Jake" She said "How is everyone?"

"We're good" Ryder said "Silvera the Paw Patrol is ready to help you with the road"

"Oh? Bonza! But what about Marshall?" Silvera asked

"Its ok, he's resting now anyway" Ryder said looking at the pups "Ok pups, Paw Patrol to the PAW Patroller!"

"Yay!" Skye said doing a back flip

"Ryder Sir" Chase said

"Yes Chase?" Ryder answered

"Since I wouldn't be much help, can I stay with Marshall?" He asked looking back in the infirmary

"Of course you can Chase, such a good pup!" Ryder threw him a treat

"What about us?" Rubble asked "Do we get a treat?"

"Ha ha Rubble man" Jake laughed

"Here you go pups" Ryder said throwing them each a treat "All of you have been such good pups" With saying that they headed for the PAW Patroller followed by Silvera


	13. Surgery Started

Chapter 13: Surgery Started

Arriving at the PAW Patroller, the pups jumped up on the chairs, apart from Chase who stayed behind

"Ryder?" Everest asked approaching him

"Yes Everest?" Ryder answered

"Do you mine if I could stay back?" She asked

"Everest? Why don't you want to come?" Silvera said walking over

"Well, its um, well, because, um"

"Marshall COUGH" Rubble said giggling

"What?! No!" Everest objected "To keep Chase company"

"And to be near Marshall" Zuma giggled

"Ha ha ha, Everest its cool, we know you like him" Jake said, Everest went bright red

"As a friend!" She wasn't sure if that were true (Do I like like him?" She asked herself

"Its ok, Chase likes Skye too" Silvera said giggling

"Huh? What? he does?" Skye asked almost falling off the chair

"Yeah Skye, its not difficult to notice" Silvera gave her a pat

"Anyway" Ryder said changing the subject "Everest you can stay" With that Everest left the PAW Patroller Jake followed her, then they drove out of Ranger HQ and back to the Rock-Slide

"We all know why we're here, Rubble we need your shovel to clear the rocks" Ryder said as they arrived

"Rubble on the double!"

"Rocky I need you to help Silvera bring in gravel for the road"

"Green means go!"

"Skye, we still need to get that railing up, Zuma I need you to help her"

"This puppies gotta fly!" Skye said doing a back flip

"Lets dive in!" Zuma said

"Alright! Paw Patroll is on a roll!" Ryder said running to the back of the PAW Patroller

Back in the infirmary, Anna was checking on Marshall who was sound asleep

"He looks so peaceful" Chase said limping into the infirmary

"Hi Chase, just the pup I wanted to see" Anna said walking over to him "I'm going to change your bandage"

"Ok, thanks" Chase said as Anna picked him up and put him on a bed next to Marshall

"Hmm" Anna said unwrapping his paw "Does it hurt?" She asked

"A little, when I put pressure on it"

"Well man your not meant to put pressure on it" Jake laughed, then Everest walked in

"Hi Everest" Chase said noticing her first

"Oh why didn't you go with the others?" Anna asked, re-wrapping Chase's paw

"She wanted to stay to keep you company Chase" Jake asked

"Yeah plus I wanted to check on Marshall"

"Naww that is so sweet" Chase said thanking Anna and Everest

"If you pups need anything, come get me" Anna said as she walked towards her office, Jake followed her

"Everest, can I ask something?" Chase said looking towards her

"Sure, what's up?" Everest said, sitting between Marshall's and Chase's bed

"Um, you like Marshall right? I mean well you like like him" Chase said blushing

"Well I guess so" Everest said

"Have you told him?" Chase asked looking at Marshall

"No I haven't, and I wouldn't know how" She said frowning "Why?"

"I like Skye" Chase blurted out "I really like her"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but I haven't said anything either" Chase giggled

"Wow we have something in-common" Everest said also giggling, Marshall started to wake up

"Everest? Chase? can you guys keep it down? Trying to sleep here" Marshall yawned before drifting back to sleep

"Woops, sorry Marshall buddy" Chase whispered looking at Everest

"So what do we do?" Everest asked also whispering, they didn't notice Kate at the door, she had heard the whole conversation

"Perhaps I can help"

"Huh?!" Everest said turning around

"Who's that? Anna?" Chase asked almost falling off his bed

"Nah it's Kate, I brought you pups some lunch" She smiled "Sorry didn't mean to ears drop but I over heard what you were saying"

"Oh no" Everest said blushing

"Its alright pups, I wont tell" Kate said walking over to them "Who wants some pup treats?"

"Me!" Chase said

"Me to!" Everest said smiling

"Hm? did someone say food?" A voice said from the other-side of Everest

"Marshall buddy!" Chase said turning around

"Hi sleepy head" Everest giggled

"Oh hi Everest, Chase. Now where's lunch?" Marshall said trying to sit up, but he got a sharp pain in his stomach, which caused him to yelp "OW!"

"Marshall? you ok?" Everest said jumping onto Marshall's bed, then helping him sit up, she put a pillow behind his head to make him comfy

"Nawww! You guys are too cute!" Chase said smiling

"Huh? What? Oh thanks Everest" Marshall said blushing, Everest jumped back onto her seat

"Here you go pups" Kate said giving some treats to Chase and Everest "Marshall I didn't bring you anything, thought you were asleep"

"He can have some of mine, here you go buddy" Chase said throwing some to Marshall

"Yeah you can some of mine too" Everest said also throwing him some

"Thanks pups!" Marshall said smiling, as he picked up a treat and ate it "MMM these are yummy!"

"I can cook you some more" Kate said walking out of the infirmary

"Yes please!" Marshall smiled

"Good to see you awake" Anna said walking out of her office "Marshall can I give you another Ultrasound?" She asked

"Um sure" Marshall said sounding worried

"Do you want me to move?" Everest asked

"Yes please" Anna said pulling her Ultrasound machine behind her, just then Marshall yelped

"Marshall? Buddy you ok?" Chase asked

"No my tummy hurts" Marshall moaned as Everest jumped up next to Chase on his bed

"Let me see" Anna said setting up her machine "this will be cold" She warned pulling Marshall's blankets off, Jake walked up behind her

"That's ok. OW! my tummy really hurts" He moaned some more

Anna then put gel on Marshall's tummy "Hmm, Marshall I might have to operate today" Anna frowned looking at the screen

"Is it that bad?" Marshall asked as he yelped again "It hurts!" he wiggled around

"Marshall please try to stay still" Anna asked looking at the screen, when suddenly Marshall let out a cry then passed out

"Oh no!" Everest said watching in horror

"Man that's not good!" Jake said from behind Anna

"Marshall!" Chase said almost falling off his bed, this time the blankets slipped from under him and he fell with a THUD

"Chase!" Everest jumped off his bed

"Ouch! that hurt" Chase said licking his paw

Jake walked in front of Anna and picked Chase up

"There you go" Jake said placing Chase back on his bed

"My paw, its throbbing"

"Oh dear, Chase you need to be more careful" Anna said examining his paw, when Marshall let out a loud scream "Wait a second Chase" She said turning back to Marshall, she checked his temperature it was dangerously high "I need to get his temperature down" Anna said contacting Kate

"Hi Anna, what ya need?" Kate asked while baking more pup treats

"Kate, I need ice! and hurry!"

"Oh alright, everything ok?" Kate asked sounding worried

"Marshall's temperature is extremely high, we need to get it down and could you get Brad and Michael please"

"Sure, I'll bring a bag of ice" Kate said then she contacted Brad "Brad, Michael its Kate, Anna needs you both at the infirmary

"On our way" Brad and Michael both said

Back in the infirmary

"Everest please wet this" Anna said giving her a small towel "Make sure the water is cold"

"Sure" Everest took the towel and jumped off Chase's bed

"Chase how's your paw?" Anna asked examining Marshall more

"Its sore" He said giving it a lick, Brad and Michael walked into the infirmary

"Anna what do you need?" Brad asked seeing Anna attaching machine's too Marshall

"Can you look at Chase's paw please?" Anna asked knowing Brad and Michael both have done a first aid course

"Yeah sure" Brad said walking over to Chase

"Michael can you go help Kate with ice?" She asked

"Sure" Michael said walking out of the infirmary

"Can you move your paw? Brad asked unwrapping Chase's paw

"Yeah but it hurts" Chase said lifting his paw up so Brad could see it

"Anna, it doesn't look broken. Can I use your X-ray screen just to make sure" Brad said giving Chase a pat

"Sure, its in the supply room" Anna said pointing to a door next to her office, Brad then walked into the supply room and returned a minutes later with the X-ray screen, he walked back over to Chase

"I was right, its not broken" Brad confirmed by looking at the screen "see?" he said showing Anna

"Oh that's a relief, although look Brad there's a minor fracture" Anna said pointing to a small bone "You'll need a cast" she said looking at Chase

"What? I don't want a cast" Chase objected

"Fractures still need to be in a cast" Brad said going back into the supply room

"Chase, I don't want you to walk on it" Anna ordered, just then Kate followed by Michael walked into the infirmary with some ice in bowls, Everest then walked in behind them with a wet towel

"Here Anna" Everest said jumping up on Chase's bed when the wet towel when she slipped and it fell on Chase's head "Woops! Sorry Chase" she giggled

"Thanks, but I don't need it" Chase giggled too, then Anna took the towel off his head, and placed it on Marshall's head

"This should help keep his temperature down" She said "Michael can you put the ice in a bath please, we need to hurry"

"Alright, no problem Anna" Michael said carrying the bowls of ice into a bathroom

"Kate, Michael can you come with me" Anna asked leading them into a different room "This is where I'll operate on Marshall"

Marshall let out another yelp as Brad put a cast on Chase's paw

"I hope he's gonna be ok" Everest said giving Marshall a lick on his head, she completely forgot Chase was in the bed next to Marshall

"You two are cute" Chase said giggling, which made Everest's face turn red "Your face even matches his fire truck!" he giggled

"I guess!" She laughed "But still, I do hope he'll be alright" Everest lowered her head

"Same" Chase said also lowering his head

Just then Chase's pup tag beeped, it was Ryder

"Hi Chase, how's everything over there? Ryder asked

"Ryder sir!" Chase said in a worrying voice

"Chase? You ok?" Ryder asked noticing the worry in his voice

"Ryder its Everest, Marshall is worse Anna says he needs to be operated on soon" Ryder could hear the concern in Everest's voice

"Its that bad?" Ryder asked

"Yeah Ryder sir, we're really worried" Chase answered as Anna walked back in the infirmary "And Ryder sir, I fractured my paw"

"Oh that's not good Chase!" Ryder said sounding concerned

"I have to operate now" Anna said wheeling Marshall into the other room

The other pups over heard what Anna said through Ryder's pup pad

"Hope Marshall's ok" Zuma to Rocky who was having a drink as Skye landed her helicopter

"Doesn't sound good" Rubble said putting his shovel away

"Poor Marshall" Skye added walking over

"Pups he'll be ok, once we've cleared these rocks we'll go see him" Ryder said smiling

"Ok Wryder" Zuma said as Ryder gave him a pat

"Lets get this finished!" Ryder said pointing to some rather large boulders "Rubble and Rocky see if you two can remove those"

"Sure thing Ryder" Rubble answered "Ruff Ruff! Shovel" Rubble went and removed three boulders while Rocky removed the last two

"Great! At least now there's a cleared section so the Rangers can get through" Ryder said looking at a section of the road that was clear of boulders

"Can we see Marshall now?" Rocky asked

"Yeah!" Skye said doing a back flip

"Pups he's probably having his operation" Ryder said

"Ryder thank you so much, for clearing this! Our supplies can get passed now!" Silvera said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek which made Ryder blush

"Ooo la la" Skye said giggling

"Your welcome Silvera" Ryder said

"Lets go back to Ranger HQ!" Silvera suggested "Its passed lunch time"

"Oh yeah! Lunch!" Rubble said looking at his tummy "My tummy is hungry"

"Wubble!" Zuma giggled, Ryder walked into the PAW Patroller followed by Rubble, Rocky, Skye and Zuma and Silvera

"I'm wowied about Marshall" Zuma said looking at Skye

"Yeah me too! and poor Chase fractured his paw!" Skye said looking at Ryder who was talking to Silvera

"Pups we have to tell Chase and Marshall how much they mean to us!" Rocky said smiling

"Yeah! Rocky your right!" Rubble jumped next to Rocky

Arriving back at Ranger HQ Jake was waiting for them

"Hi Ryder, Pups! Jake said walking with them into Ranger HQ

"Hows Marshall?" Ryder asked

"I don't know, he was being operated on when I left" Jake answered walking into the elevator

"This sucks" Rubble said

"Huh? What does Wubble?" Zuma asked entering the elevator behind him

"I miss being knocked over by Marshall" Rubble had tears in his eyes

"Same! I miss his clumsiness" Skye added

"I hate to admit it, but I miss his..." Rocky paused "His eww water cannons" this made everyone laugh

"Good to see you pups laugh" Ryder said giving Rocky a pat, just then the elevator stopped so they headed towards the infirmary. They were greeted by Kate who was entering the infirmary with some food

"Oh hi Ryder, Silvera, Jake, Pups" She said walking in front of them

"Hello Kate" Ryder said walking behind her

"You guys came at the right time, I just finished cooking" Kate said as they entered the infirmary, where they saw Everest sitting next to Chase's bed

"Shhh!" Everest said pointing to a sleeping Chase

"Awww!" Skye said doing a back flip "He's so cute!"

"Hey Everest how long have they been in there for?" Ryder asked looking towards the room where Marshall was

"About 30 minutes" Everest said looking at a clock on the wall

"How's Chase?" Rocky asked sitting on the end of Chase's bed

"He's fine" Everest smiled "His leg is just fractured"

"We know, poor Chase" Rubble said looking at Kate "Kate, can we have some food?" he asked

"Really Wubble?" Zuma said frowning at him

"What? I'm stressed! and being stressed makes me hungry!" Rubble quoted

"Ha ha ha, Rubble man you must be stressed all the time" Jake giggled

"Lets keep it down a bit" Ryder suggested "Chase is still asleep"

Skye jumped up on Chase's bed and sat next to his head


	14. Surprise

Chapter 14: Surprise

Minutes passed which seemed like hours to Everest, with each passing minute she seemed more and more worried until finally Anna burst through the doors, she was wearing a blue jacket her hair was covered and she had a mask on, she never said anything just ran into the supply room moments later she returned with some equipment and hurried back in Marshall's room

"Huh? What was that about?" Everest asked feeling worried

"Yeah she was in a hurry" Skye looked at Chase "Do you think Marshall's ok?"

"I don't know, hope so" Chase said looking back at Skye

"He's tough" Jake said giving Zuma a scratch

Just then the doors opened again, this time it was it was Michael

"Michael? What's going on?" Ryder asked walking over to him

"Anna's having complications with the surgery" Michael said putting on gloves "Marshall's extremely weak"

"He'll be ok though right?" Ryder looked over at the other pups

"Anna's the best doctor this side of Adventure Bay" Michael saw the look in Ryder's eyes "he'll be fine" After saying this Michael turned around and went back into Marshall's room

"Ryder sir?" Chase said jumping off the bed completely forgetting about his paw "Ouch!" he yelped

"Chase!" Ryder called out running over to him but Jake got to him first

"Careful dude" Jake said picking Chase up, and handing him to Ryder

"Thanks Jake" Chase smiled now in Ryder's arms "Um Ryder sir, what did Michael say?" Chase asked

"Well he said they were having complications, but keep this between you and me Chase" Ryder whispered "I don't want the other pups stressing out"

"Oh ok, he's gonna be ok?" Chase asked not knowing what the answer was going to be

"I'm sure he'll be fine, we just have to wait" Ryder said putting Chase back down on his bed "But Chase you need to take it easy ok?"

"But but but, Ryder" he began to say but was cut off

"Chase you gotta be careful" Skye said giving him a lick on his cheek

"Naww!" Rubble giggled "You guys are cute!"

"Huh?" Skye asked in confusion not knowing she licked Chase in front of everyone "Oh oops" she said remembering

A few seconds later Silvera entered the infirmary with some clean blankets and towels

"G'day everyone" She said placing the blankets on a table across from Chase "Ryder would you like me to see how the Surgery is going?" She smiled

"If you don't mind" Ryder said

"Silvera can I come?" Everest walked towards them, over hearing

"No sorry, but you can Ryder" Silvera said about to open the doors

"Wait here, pups" Ryder said turning around to see the pups behind him "I'm going to check on Marshall"

"Ok Ryder" They all said

Silvera lead Ryder through the doors and into the room where Marshall was, Ryder closed the doors behind him. He was shocked to see another set of doors in front of him and one to the right, they took the one to the right then up some steps and into a long room which had a glass window over looking the surgery room. Ryder could see Marshall laid across a bed covered in blankets, and attached to about three different machine's, he had a tube in his mouth. Silvera pressed a button and a microphone popped out of the wall

"Anna, its Silvera" She began to say "How's it going?"

Michael walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed a strange small box then attached it to Anna

"Hi Silvera, Marshall is stable now, I had to remove a lot of dead tissue" Anna said bandaging up Marshall

"I've got Ryder here, I'm bringing him down" Silvera didn't even ask

"Shouldn't you ask first?" Ryder said behind Silvera

"No, remember I'm in-charge here" Silvera smiled "Besides your Marshall's owner"

Silvera placed the microphone back, and they walked back down the steps then entered the other room Ryder was made to put a white jacket on which was long and some gloves. Then they entered the operation room. Anna detached Marshall from two of the machine's and took the tube out his mouth, she saw Ryder behind her

"He's going to be just fine" Anna smiled walking passed Ryder "We'll leave you two alone" she said walking out the room with Silvera and Michael

Ryder slowly walked up to Marshall, who was still attached to a machine that monitors his heart. So many thoughts drifted through Ryder's head, as he pulled a chair up and sat next to his pup

Giving Marshall a pat Ryder whispered in his ear "I'm glad your going to be alright, I'm very sorry you had to go through this" He kissed Marshall's head "I'll stay with you until you wake up" Ryder pulled some more blankets up and rested his head on the bed placing his arm over Marshall

Back in the infirmary Skye was asleep next to Chase who was also asleep

"I wish they would wurry up" Zuma said yawning

"Same! I want to see Marshall!" Everest said looking over at the doors

"Yeah we want to see our buddy!" Rubble added

Rocky was looking out the window when the doors opened, Anna, Slivera and Michael walked out whispering something to each other

"Anna!" All the pups yelled running over to her

"Any news?" Rocky asked first

"How's Marshall?" Zuma said looking up at Silvera and Michael

"Can I see him? I mean we see him?" Everest said wagging her tail

Anna giggled "I just finished his surgery, Marshall is still sleeping sorry I can't let anyone see him" She continued "but Ryder is in with him"

Everest was almost in tears "But I have to see him! I lo..." She paused "I miss him!" she yelled out which scared Skye who jumped in the air landing on Chase

"Ouch!" Chase woke up finding Skye across him "Um Skye?" he blushed

"Woops! Sorry Chase" She giggled getting off him "Did someone mention Marshall?" She asked jumping off Chase's bed

"Yeah his surgery is finished" Rocky said smiling

"Is he ok?" Chase asked still on his bed

"He's going to be alright" Michael said as he watched Silvera walking over to Chase

"How's your paw mate?" She asked sitting down on his bed

"Its its, ok" Chase smiled

"That's bonza mate" Silvera gave him a scratch

"Ooooh yeah! that's the spot! yeah right there!" He giggled "Thanks Silvera" Then he yawned "I'm still sleepy"

The other pups started yawning too

"Ha Ha Ha, I think all you dudes need a little shut eye" Jake said laughing

"I think your wight" Zuma agreed

"Well why don't you all have a nap?" Anna suggested

"I'm sure Ryder will wake you up when Marshall wakes up" Michael said walking out the infirmary

"I'm not tired" Everest said to Silvera

"Do you want to come with me Everest?" Silvera asked "I'm going to check on the supplies delivery, its due soon"

"Um, sure" Everest walked off behind Silvera looking back at the doors where Marshall was

"He's gonna be ok Everest" Silvera said walking out the infirmary smiling at Everest who followed behind her

Zuma, Rocky and Rubble laid down next to Jake who was sitting on a blanket next to Chase's bed, soon all of them were sound asleep

About an hour later back in the operation room Ryder had fallen asleep when Marshall started waking up. Marshall slowly opened his eyes but his vision was blurred all he could make out was what looked like a celling fan spinning above his head he had no idea where he was, all he remembered was being in the infirmary then nothing. Marshall tried to move but he flinched in pain, then heard a beeping noise and realised he was attached to some type of machine On the other side of him Marshall heard a snoring noise someone was next to him (Who is that?) He thought to himself, because he couldn't see the person properly, he could just make out a figure next to him

Marshall pushed out a weak "He.. Hell.. Hello?"

Ryder instantly woke up "Marshall?!" Ryder said lifting his head up off the bed

"Ryder?" Marshall noticed his vision coming back slowly, sure enough he could make out Ryder's face "What happe... what happened?" Marshall asked trying to move but flinched with pain

"Steady pup, you just had surgery" Ryder said smiling

"I.. I... did?" He asked weakly

"Yeah, everyone was so worried about you" Ryder gave him hug

"They were?" Marshall asked

"Yes! but I'm just so happy your awake" Ryder smiled, then noticed Marshall was still in pain "How do you feel?"

"My tummy is sore" Marshall said then realised he had stitches

"Well its bound to be sore" Ryder said pulling another blanket over him

"Ryder?" Marshall asked flinching

"Yes pup?" He answered trying to make Marshall comfy

"I'm... I.. I'm sorry"

"Marshall there's nothing to be sorry for" Ryder said confused

"But if I... didn't walk off, Chase wouldn't have gotten hurt" Marshall said in a weaker voice

"It's not your fault, and noone holds you responsible" Ryder smiled

"But still, I'm sorry" Marshall starting whimpering

"Hey, your ok Chase is ok, that's all that matters to me" Ryder gave him a pat, but Marshall was still whimpering "Pup its ok, how about I get the others?" he smiled

"Can I see them?" Marshall asked forcing out a smile

"Of course you can" Ryder pulled out his pup pad and pressed "Pups I have some good news"

Zuma, Rocky and Rubble all woke up upon hearing their pup tags beep

"Ryder what is it?" Everest asked first

"Hi Ryder sir" Chase Yawned, which woke Skye up

"What's the good news?" She asked

"Yeah is it Marshall?" Zuma asked still half asleep

"Wait a second" Ryder said as Anna walked into Marshall's room

"Hello there Marshall, great to see your awake" Anna said taking his temperature "Still slightly high, but it'll go down, How are you feeling?"

"His tummy is sore a little" Ryder said for Marshall

"Hmmm, I'll check the wound" Anna said taking off the blankets then removed the bandages "No sign of an infection, which is great" She said redressing the wound with clean bandages "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yeah I am hungry" Marshall said as his vision came completely back, he noticed he was laying on a bed in the middle of a room

"Lets take you out of here first" Anna said as she began to push Marshall out of the surgery room with Ryder pushing the heart machine

Ryder took out his pup pad "Pups stand back from the doors please"

They didn't get time to answer as the doors opened and Marshall was pushed through on a bed

"Marshall!" All the pups yelled together happy to see him

Ryder smiled "We need to be a little quieter"

Anna pushed Marshall next to Chase's bed and closed the curtains on the window, then pulled a curtain around Marshall's bed

"Marshall is still very weak" Anna said walking away "I'm off to get him something to eat" She smiled leaving the infirmary, as she did Everest burst through the doors

"Maaaaarrrrssssshhhhaaaallllll! Wooooaaaahhhhh!" Everest slipped and fell into Jake

"Nice entrance pup!" Jake laughed standing to his feet, all the pups giggled as Ryder came from behind the curtains around Marshall's bed

"How is he?" Zuma asked

"Like Anna said, Marshall is still weak but he wants to see you all" Ryder smiled pulling the curtains back, then he stepped out the way so the pups could gather around Marshall

"Hi pups" Marshall said in a weak tone

"Marshall buddy!" Chase said from his bed

"You ok?" Rocky asked

"We missed you!" Rubble said jumping on a chair next to Marshall's bed

Everest didn't know what to say seeing Marshall still attached to a machine, so she just jumped over on Chase's bed

"Marshall, Anna wants me to take your blood pressure" Michael said walking behind Ryder

"Pups can we move out the way" Ryder asked stepping out the way of Michael

"Thanks Ryder" Michael said walking passed him

"Sure!" the pups said also moving out the way, they all jumped on Chase's bed

"Hey! watch it" Chase snapped as Rocky almost jumped on his paw

"Oh woops, sorry Chase" Rocky said just missing his paw

"That's ok" Chase smiled

"Careful there pups" Ryder said "Chase is hurt remember" he smiled

"Yeah sorry Chase" The pups said together

Skye licked Chase's paw

"Thanks Skye" Chase blushed

"Your blood pressure is a little low, but that's to be expected" Michael said "Ryder can I talk to for a second?"

"Um sure" Ryder said following Michael into Anna's office "I'll be right back" He said to Marshall

They entered Anna's officer, Michael sat down on a chair "Ryder about Marshall, he lost a lot of blood"

"Oh?" Ryder said looking worried

"Anna wanted me to tell you, make sure Marshall doesn't try to walk just yet" Michael said looking at Anna's paper work

"Sure thing" Ryder smiled

"If he tries to walk to soon, there's a possibility he could collapse, due to him being weak or break his stitches" Michael said reading it from Anna's notes

"I'll keep a close eye on him" Ryder said "How long will it take for him to recover?" he asked

"You'll have to talk to Anna about that" Michael put Anna's notes away

Back in the infirmary the pups so excited Marshall was ok when suddenly Anna burst through the doors with Kate

Kate was holding her hand, it was wrapped in a towel she had cut it badly while cooking

"Sit down here, keep pressure on it" Anna instructed running into the supply room

"I'm such an idiot" Kate said sitting down on a chair "I don't even know how I did it"

"Is she ok? Chase asked looking over

"I think she hurt her hand" Skye said noticing the towel around Kate's hand

Marshall started coughing

"Marshall? you ok dude?" Zuma asked

"I'm good" He said in between coughs, his face began to go red it looked like he was having problems breathing

"RYDER!" Everest screamed which caught Kate's attention, she got off her chair and ran over

Ryder and Michael both heard Everest's scream

"RYDER RYDER!" The pups screamed out together

Marshall's face was extremely red he continued coughing "I.. I... Can't... breath!" Marshall said in a between coughs

Jake laid Marshall on his side and started rubbing his back

"I got this" Kate said kneeling beside Marshall's bed, Jake removed his hand and stepped out the way

"I...I..." Marshall began to say but couldn't say anything due to coughing

"Marshall look at me" Kate said "You need to slow your breathing down" she turned to Jake "Jake get some water please"

"Ok!" Jake said running out of the infirmary

"Kate your hand!" Skye said noticing Kate's hand, Ryder and Michael then arrived at Marshall's bed side, and Anna came running out of the supply room

"Ry...Ryd...er!..." Marshall tried to say but kept coughing

"He's having a coughing fit" Anna said just as Jake came back with a glass of water

"Here Anna" Jake gave her the glass

"Ta" Anna took it off Jake "Ryder can you hold his head up please"

"Sure" Ryder placed his hand behind Marshall's head an gently lifted it up

"Kate show me your hand" Michael said walking over to her

Kate showed Michael her hand "Your going to need stitches" He told her, wrapping her hand "I can't stitch you, you'll have to wait for Anna"

"That's alright" Kate said watching Marshall

"Marshall, try to drink this" Anna said slowly tipping some water in his mouth, he coughed that much he spat it out and it went on Rocky

"Ewwww! No! Now I'm wet" Rocky said shaking himself

"Pups try to encourage Marshall to drink" Ryder suggested

"I..I...I..." Marshall tried to say "R...H..." he couldn't stop coughing

"Don't talk buddy" Chase said from his bed

"Yeah try drink the water" Zuma said

Marshall opened his mouth and let Anna pour some water in, he coughed and spat the water out

"NO! Not again!" Rocky cried out as the water splashed over him

By this time Marshall was breathing heavier his face was redder then his fire truck

"Please Marshall drink the water" Rubble begged him

"You need to get it down" Skye said

Anna once again poured the water in his mouth, he swallowed.


	15. True Feelings

Chapter 15: True Feelings

Marshall slowly swallowed the water, in between coughs. But when Anna tried giving him more he spat it out again

"No! Not again!" Rocky yelled jumping out the way, SPLASH! It went all over Rubble

"Oh well, now I guess I don't need a bath" Rubble grinned, Jake gave him a towel

"Here dry yourself off"

"Thanks Jake" Rubble said drying himself

Marshall's breathing was still heavy, which caused his heart rate to go higher, the machine he was attached to started beeping none stop. Suddenly the heart monitor's alarm went off

"We need to get his breathing stable" Anna said looking at the machine "Michael can you get an Oxygen Mask please?" She asked as Michael ran into the supply room

"Marshall you need to slow your breathing down" Ryder said still holding his head

"Ry...Ryd..er" Marshall tried to say "I... C..ant..."

"Don't talk buddy" Chase noticed Michael returning

Michael handed a oxygen mask to Anna

"Thanks Michael" She said placing the mask over Marshall's face "This will help with your breathing"

The look on Marshall's face was disturbing Everest, as he struggled with each breath

Everest jumped on Marshall's bed "Marshall please try to breathe" Everest begged him "I need you, I mean we need you!"

"Yeah! Your our buddy!" Rubble said finshing drying himself then he jumped up on Chase's bed

"The Paw Patrol needs you!" Ryder removed one hand from behind his head and gave him an ear scratch

"Come on buddy! You can do it!" Chase said trying to encourage Marshall

The heart monitor's alarm turned off, and the beeping noise started slowing down

"This is a good sign! His heart rate is dropping" Anna said looking at the machine then looked at Marshall "Ok Marshall look at me, I want you to copy me"

Marshall looked up at her

"Breathe in slowly like this" Anna slowly breathed in, Marshall copied "Now let it out, slowly" she said letting the air out, and so did Marshall "Good, now keep breathing like that"

Marshall did what Anna had said, he coughed in between breaths

"Good pup" Ryder gave him another pat then gently placed his head on a pillow

"Ry..d...e..r" Marshall managed to say through the oxygen mask

"Shh, don't talk. You need to focus on breathing" Ryder smiled

"Marshall..." Everest said looking at him "I... I..." She was cut off

"Kate! Your hands wleeding!" Zuma noticed the towel was soaked in blood

"Oh no!" Skye said looking over at Kate

"Kate let me see your hand" Anna said walking over to her, Kate held out her hand. Anna took the towel off "Yeah Michael is right, I'll need to stitch this"

"What about Marshall?" Kate said sounding more worried about him then herself

Anna looked back at the machine "Marshall's breathing is starting to stabilise" she smiled "besides I can't leave your wound like this"

"She's right Kate" Ryder said turning around

"Marshall is more important then my hand" Kate said looking at her hand

"Your my cook!" A voice said from behind, it was Silvera "Kate let Anna fix your hand up, I'll watch over Marshall" Silvera smiled

"We'll all watch over him" Rocky said

"Yeah! That's what we do!" Zuma jumped on Marshall's bed

"Don't worry Kate, we got Marshall covered" Ryder said giving Skye a pat

"Um ok" Kate smiled "Thanks Paw Patrol!" Anna took her into the supply room

Marshall had stopped coughing but his breathing was still a little heavy, he still was attached to the heart monitor machine and had the oxygen mask on

Silvera noticed something wrong with Everest

"You ok mate?" Silvera asked kneeling beside Everest

"I can't handle seeing Marshall like this!" She blurted out "I lo... like Marshall too much to see him like this!" She ran out of the infirmary this shocked all the other pups

"Everest wait!" Jake said taking off after her

"Jake I'll come too" Skye jumped off the bed "Ryder is that ok? She asked, Ryder nodded so then she followed Jake

"What's wrong with Everest?" Rubble asked Ryder

"Yeah Wyder why did she act that way?" Zuma said looking over at Silvera who was watching Marshall

Ryder looked at Marshall who looked in shock at the situation

(she likes me too much to see me like this?) Marshall thought to himself (What does that mean) then it sunk in (Wait does Everest um, what? no way she can't love me, can she?), Marshall removed the oxygen mask

"Marshall what are you doing buddy?" Chase asked noticing him removing the mask

"I.. need to... talk .. to Ryder" he managed to say in between breathe's

"Ok pup, what is it?" Ryder said kneeling beside Marshall's bed

"Everest... Does.. she... umm" Marshall paused as he was struggling with his breathing

Ryder carefully put the mask back on and whispered in Marshall's ear "Yes Marshall she does" he smiled, hearing this Marshall felt relaxed. Silvera looked at the machine and noticed Marshall's breathing was more steady, a little heavy but it had eased

"Wait wait wait" Rubble said trying to wrap his head around what just happened "Does Everest really...?" He was cut off

"Rubble! Shh!' Rocky raised his voice trying to shut him up

"What!?" Rubble was confused

"Let Marshall say it himself" Chase whispered in Rubble's ear

"Ok ok I get it, I think" Rubble giggled

Marshall started drifting off to sleep, he couldn't believe that Everest possibly loves him (but why? Why me?) He thought (Why would anyone love a clumsy pup like me?). He closed him eye's and in a few minutes he was sound asleep, the heart monitor Machine was beeping just noticeable in the background.

"Guys look!" Rubble said pointing at Marshall

"Aww! He's asleep!" Chase said having problems trying to scratch his ear

"That's good, he really needs rest" Ryder said standing up "Need help with that Chase?"

"Yeah I can't reach it" Chase tried a little harder then flinched "Ow!" he yelped

"Easy Chase" Silvera said looking at her watch

Ryder walked up to Chase and scratched his ear

"Oh right there! Mmmm! Thanks Ryder sir!" Chase gave Ryder a lick on his cheek

Ryder giggled "Your welcome" He noticed Silvera looking at her watch "Silvera is something wrong?"

"The supplies we're waiting for is late, very late" Silvera frowned then pulled out her communicator "G'day Brad"

"Hi Silvera, what ya need?" Brad Answered

"Can you check on the supply delivery please? They were meant to be here two hours ago" Silvera said

"Sure, give me a minute" Brad put Silvera on hold and looked through his binoculars, he saw the supply truck was stuck on the other side of the rock-slide, Brad then took Silvera off hold "Silvera you there?"

"Yeah Brad, what do you see?"

"The delivery truck can't make it passed the rock-slide, its not cleared enough" Brad sounded concerned "I have weather equipment I'm expecting"

"I know Brad, we all have important supplies in it" Silvera frowned, Ryder noticed this

"Silvera the Paw Patrol can help" Ryder smiled looking at Rocky, Rubble and Zuma

"Might be just three of us" Rocky started to say

"But we can do it!" Zuma added

"Yeah!" Rubble agreed

"I think I might have a nap" Chase said yawning looking at Ryder

"Alright Chase, we're going to help Silvera" Ryder said standing up again

"Thanks everyone! This is bonza! I'll meet you out there" Silvera said leaving the infirmary

"Ok! Lets go! Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said running out of the infirmary

"Yay! Bye Chase" Rocky ran behind Ryder

"Yeah cya dude, sleep well!" Zuma took off

"Rest well Chase" Rubble said chasing after the others

Meanwhile somewhere on the Ranger HQ grounds, Everest was sitting near a tree when Jake and Skye approached her, she wiped her eye's so they wouldn't see she'd been crying

"Hey Everest, you ok?" Skye asked sitting next to her

"Yeah pup what's up?" Jake sat on the other side of Everest

"Guys, I don't know" Everest paused "I'm confused"

"About what?" Skye sat closer to her

"Its, its" Everest got cut off

"Marshall?" Jake guessed

"Yeah" She said lowering her head

"What about him" Skye asked not realising "wait you like him don't you?"

"Mhm, but well I don't know" Everest was confused with her feelings

"Everest do you love him?" Jake asked

"I like him as a friend, but I like him more then a friend too"

"Huh? I'm confused" Skye giggled which made Everest and Jake giggle too

"Skye, you like Chase right?" Everest asked looking directly at her

"What? Well, yeah I guess so" Skye said blushing

"Ha ha I'll leave you laddies to talk" Jake smiled and walked off

"Why haven't you told Chase?"

Skye had to think for a moment "Well the time hasn't been right, besides I would feel silly just telling him out of nowhere" she smiled

"I suppose so" Everest agree'd "So what now? how should I tell Marshall?"

"Wait til you get him alone, well until he's better" Skye smiled "Marshall is shy so he probably wouldn't say anything"

"Yeah" Everest giggled in agreement

"Should we go back?" Skye asked

"Nah I think I want to stay here for a bit" Everest said, just then they heard a noise behind them it was the PAW Patroller going away from Ranger HQ

"Oh I guess Ryder has an emergency" Skye said wondering why she wasn't contacted

"Hey Skye?" Everest said

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay here a little bit with me?" Everest smiled

"Sure!" Skye replied


	16. Trouble

Chapter 16: Trouble

Back in the infirmary Chase was woken up by strange high pitched beeping noise's coming from the bed next to him, he opened his eye's and glared over. Chase noticed Marshall's breathing was getting heavier he was tossing, turning and moaning, Marshall's face was red his fur was wet from sweat. The oxygen mask was getting fogged up due to his heavy breathing

(What's happening to me?) Marshall thought (Why do I feel so strange?) he tried to open his eye's but they wouldn't open, everything was going blank Marshall couldn't even think then. Suddenly the machine's alarm went off, which sounded like a long beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Anna burst out from her office nearly tripping over a towel on the floor, she stopped herself from falling and ran over to Marshall

"Oh my!" Anna looked at the machine "No! don't do this now!" Anna muttered to herself "Don't give up!" she didn't say anything to Chase

"Anna?" Chase didn't know what to think

"Not now Chase!" Anna snapped back "Hang on Marshall please!" She said quickly pushing Marshall out of the infirmary and into the same room she'd operated in a few hours ago, leaving a very confused and shock Chase sitting on his bed

Chase just sat there he didn't know what to do, consumed by emotions he was mainly shocked and confused. Without thinking he called Skye through his pup tag "SKYE! SKYE! Please answer!" he yelled "Skye you there! Answer me!"

Everest was still talking to Skye when Chase's call came through

Skye immediately noticed something wasn't right by the tone in Chase's voice "Chase? What's wrong?" She looked at Everest

"Skye! Something happened!" He shouted

"Calm down, what has happened?" Skye asked trying to get Chase to calm down

"Its.. Its... its" Chase tried to say

"Its what Chase!" Everest yelled through Skye's pup tag "Oh sorry Skye" She said backing off

"Its Marshall!" Chase blurted out "Something happened to Marshall!" Skye had never heard Chase sound so worried before

"WHAT!?" Everest screamed out "What happened!"

"Skye, please come to me" Chase begged her "I... I... I... Need you!" with that the call ended

Skye and Everest looked at each other in shock

"Lets go!" They both said running towards the HQ entrance, on the way Skye contacted Ryder

Meanwhile at the Rock-slide Ryder was talking with the supply truck driver, who was a young woman

"Don't worry we'll get this cleared enough so you can get through" he smiled at her

"Thank you very much" The woman said looking at a magazine

Rubble was having difficult removing a large boulder "I can't do this, its too heavy"

Rocky came over with his truck "here let me help you" Rocky said moving in front of Rubble

"Thanks Rocky" Rubble said using his Claw Arm to grab the Boulder and placed it in Rocky's truck

"Woah! That is heavy" Rocky giggle driving off and putting the boulder out the way

Zuma was standing with Ryder when his Pup Pad rang

"Hello Ryder here"

"Ryder its Skye"

"Hi Skye, how's Everest?" He asked looking down at his Pup Pad

"Ryder something's wrong" Skye said now in Ranger HQ

"What's wrong pup?" Ryder asked while giving Zuma a pat on the head

"I don't know, Chase said something happened to Marshall" She said looking concerned

"Wyder what's wrong?" Zuma asked looking up at Ryder

"Shh Zuma" Ryder ordered looking back at his Pup Pad "Skye what did Chase say?" he asked her

"He just said something happened, I don't know what" Skye said which made Everest worry even more

Over hearing all the commotion Silvera pulled out her ranger communicator

"Anna come in please" No answer, so she tried again "Anna?" Still no answer, she tried once again "Anna you there?" Finally a voice came through, it was Mark

"Hey Silvera, Anna's busy she can't talk right now" Mark said "Its Marshall"

Ryder, Rocky, Zuma and Rubble all over heard the conversation

"Marshall? Wasn't he recovering?" She asked

"Yeah, but he suddenly flat lined..."

Silvera paused, Ryder saw a look in her eye's he knew something terrible happened

"You need to get the rest of the Paw Patrol back here now" Mark said

"We're on our way!" Silvera hung up, then turned to the supply truck driver "I'm sorry but you'll have to wait, we have an emergency at Ranger HQ"

The woman nodded "That's fine, this magazine is getting interesting, I can wait. I hope everything is ok"

"Ryder we need to go now" Silvera said getting into the PAW Patroller

"Ryder? what's wrong?" Rubble asked noticing Ryder's face looked grim

"Is it Marshall?" Rocky swallowed hard

"Come on pups, lets go!" Ryder completely ignored the pup's questions

Back at the infirmary

Everest and Skye rushed through the infirmary door's to where they saw Chase sitting on his bed, but Marshall was missing

"Where's Marshall?" Everest asked jumping up on Chase's bed, Skye jumped up next to Chase

"Chase?" Skye said, but he didn't answer "Chase!?" He seemed like his mind was somewhere else

Chase was in deep thought that he didn't hear or even see Skye and Everest (What just happened? why was that machine beeping like that?) Chase kept asking himself, suddenly something warm touched his face which frightened him enough that he jumped in the air and fell off the bed, he hit the floor with a hard THUMP

"Ouch! Wait what?" Chase said trying to stand to his feet "OW!" he yelped as he forgot about his paw

"Chase? You ok? didn't mean to scare you" Skye said jumping off the bed and sitting next to Chase on the floor, they were soon joined by Everest

"Where's Marshall?" Everest asked for the second time

"He's, he's he's" Chase looked around (Breathe Chase just Breathe) he thought then took a breath "The machine was beeping, Anna took Marshall back in there" Chase pointed to the doors that lead to the operating room

"What? why would she take him..." Skye paused "Oh no!" She said looking worried

"Skye? what is it?" Both Everest and Chase asked, just then Ryder, Silvera, Rocky, Zuma and Rubble ran through the infirmary doors

"Ryder! Ryder!" Skye yelled running over to him

"Skye?" Ryder questioned "What happened?"

"Ryder oh Ryder Marshall's..." She couldn't bring herself to say it

"Marshall's what?" Rubble asked almost in tears

"I think Marshall is... is..." Silvera cut her off

"Wait here, I'll go see" Silvera said running towards the operating room doors

"Silvera wait" Ryder said behind her "Pups wait here"

"Ryder, I'm not sure you should come in" Silvera turned around looking directly at him

"Marshall is my pup" He stated "I have to know"

Silvera nodded and lead him through the doors, this time she didn't take him up the steps, she took him straight to the operating room, where they saw Anna, Mark and Michael, Ryder gasped. Anna turned around

"Ryder I'm very sorry" She said walking over giving him a tap on the shoulder

"Let's give him space" Silvera was about to walk out with the other Rangers

"Silvera? Can you stay please" Ryder asked

"Yeah sure" She said walking behind him "Take it easy Ryder"

Ryder just stood there, then moved slowly towards the middle of the room where Marshall was laid across a table still attached to a machine, with the oxygen mask off, it was next to him on the bed, the machine's alarm was sounding still

"Is he?" Ryder asked now kneeling besides the lifeless Marshall

"Ryder, I'm terribly sorry" Silvera said giving Ryder a hug

Tears started to fill his eye's (He cant be, no not Marshall) Ryder thought (Not my pup, I can't lose him), he bent over and hugged Marshall, sobbing.

"Marshall oh Marshall, why? Why now" Ryder cried, soaking Marshall's fur with tears "The Paw Patrol won't be the Paw Patrol without you" He said still crying

Tears started to fill Silvera's eye's "Ryder, you have to tell the others" She said wiping away tears from her cheeks

Ryder got up, wiped his eye's and slowly walked towards the door's Anna walked in

"I am so very sorry Ryder" She said giving him a hug as he walked out

Ryder slowly walked back into the infirmary where he saw the rest of the pups (How do I tell them?) he thought

"Wyder?" Zuma said walking over to him followed by the other pups who left Chase sitting on the floor by himself, when Jake came running in

"I just heard!" Jake stopped he noticed the pups crowded around a weeping Ryder, he looked over at Chase who was by himself  
"Chase come here buddy" Jake said walking over to him

Chase attempted to stand but fell back down "I can't" He lowered his head

"Its ok" Jake said kneeling besides him, he picked up Chase and walked towards Ryder and the others

"Pups" Ryder said wiping away the tears "I have bad news"

"Marshall?" Everest said "Is he" she paused when she saw the look on Ryder's face "He can't be! I...I...I...Lo...v...e... Him!" She yelled

"I'm so sorry pups" Ryder said kneeling besides a crying Everest

"I should have told him ages ago!" Everest cried

Ryder gave Everest a hug "Its ok" he said holding her tightly

"Oh no!" Skye said howling which turned into tears, Jake placed Chase down next to her

Without thinking Chase gave Skye a lick on her cheek and hugged her, she hugged him back

"Chase I can't believe he's gone!" She hugged him more

"I know! We'll miss him" He sobbed

"I'll miss his clumsyness, and his water cannons" Rocky said between his cries

"He was one of a kind" Rubble said in the middle of giving Rocky a hug

"But what do we do now?" Zuma asked which made the pups stop hugging and looked at Ryder

"We go on" Ryder said forcing out a smile "Its what he would want"

"Ryder sir, the Paw Patrol won't be the same" Chase was now completely consumed by tears

Back in the operating room, Silvera was looking at Marshall, while Anna started disconnecting Marshall from the machine

When suddenly Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep beeeeeeeeeeeeep beeeeeeeeep beeeeeeep beeeeep beeeep beep beep beep

"What the!" Anna said quickly turning around, she checked his pulse "I can feel it! he's breathing! Silvera get Ryder back here!" she said placing the oxygen mask back on Marshall's face

"Ryder!" Silvera yelled running through the doors

"Huh?" Ryder said hearing Silvera call out, he stood to his feet turned around to see Silvera pushing the doors open and running straight to him

"Quick!" She said grabbing his arm and pulled him back in the operating room, the pups just looked at each other

Ryder stopped just inside the room he saw Anna checking the machine and putting a drip in Marshall

"Marshall?" Ryder asked walking slowly towards the pup "Marshall?"

"Ryder he's alive!" Anna said turning around smiling

To be continued


	17. Waiting

Chapter 17: Waiting

Back in the operation room, Marshall tried to open his eye's but he couldn't, he tried to move but failed (Come legs move!) he thought to himself (Silly eye's open!) he tried and tried again, nothing. So he decided to just listen to voices beside him, although he had no clue where he was or how he got there (Huh what happened?) he thought (Where am I?) He heard a female voice say something about him, Marshall could hear the worry in her voice but he couldn't understand why they sounded so worried, just then Marshall heard a familiar voice whisper in his ear

"Your going to be alright, you can beat this!" The voice said "Just hold on"

(Ryder?) Marshall thought, what was Ryder talking about (I can beat this? beat what?) Marshall thought

"You will pull through, everyone is here for you" Ryder whispered giving Marshall a gentle pat, Ryder's eye's were still filled with tears seeing Marshall this way

Silvera came up behind him "Ryder you alright there mate?" She asked putting her hand on his back

"Its just" Ryder paused "I can't believe I almost lost him" tears started falling down his cheek

"But you didn't lose him" Silvera said giving him a tissue

"I'm responsible for anything that happens to my pups" Ryder took the tissue and wiped his eye's

"Don't blame yourself mate, none of this is your fault" Silvera said giving him a hug

Ryder looked down at Marshall "He's my pup, I should have been here" Ryder said sobbing

Silvera let go of Ryder and looked him in his eye's "Ryder" Silvera paused "Its not your fault"

"Silvera is right" Ryder turned around to see Anna behind him "If anything its mine, Marshall is my patient" Anna said writing in her note book

"Oi its noone's fault!" Silvera walked up to Marshall "He's alive and that is all that matters" she placed her hand on Marshall's head

Ryder still couldn't believe what just happened, he was so scared of losing Marshall "Anna can I stay here with him?" he asked

"Ryder aren't you forgetting something?" Anna said looking back towards the doors that lead to the infirmary

"Oh! The pups!" He was that worried and concerned for Marshall he completely forgot to tell the other pups Marshall was alive

Silvera took her hand off Marshall "You better go" she said

"Don't worry we'll watch Marshall" Anna smiled while she changed Marshall's drip

In the infirmary all the pups were still mourning

"How can he be gone?" Tears fell from Rubble's eyes

"Can we weally go on with out him?" Zuma asked clearing tears away from his cheek

Chase let go of Skye, and looked at Zuma "We're the Paw Patrol!" he stated

"But Chase its not the same without him" Rocky tried to hide his tears

"Marshall" Everest began to say which caught the pups attention "Marshall, if you can hear me I'm sorry"

Skye got up and sat next to Everest

"I'm sorry too" Skye had no clue why she was apologizing for, just then the doors opened behind them

"Ryder!" Chase yelled out, all the pups turned around

Ryder stood there for a moment without saying a word, he just looked at his pups

"Wyder?" Zuma nudged his leg "Wyder?"

"Pups, I" Ryder paused

"Is Marshall really?" Skye stopped

"Let me finish" Ryder said bending down wiping tears from Zuma's cheek

"Sorry Ryder" Skye said siting down next to Everest again

"I have some news" Ryder scratched his chin "Its Marshall"

"We know sir" Chase lowered his head, which made all the pups howl

"Pups he's alive!" Ryder smiled at them

"He's what?" Rocky just looked in shock

"What did he just say?" Rubble was confused

Jake stood next to Ryder "Are you saying he's not, well you know?"

"YES! Marshall is alive!" Tears fell down Ryder's cheek, they were tears of joy

"Really?!" Chase stood up "OW!" he yelped sitting down again

"Can I see" Everest paused "I mean we see him?"

"I'm not sure if Anna will allow it" Ryder frowned as Anna walked out behind him

"Anna! Anna! Anna!" The pups yelled

"Hi pup's, I'm so happy for you all" Anna still couldn't believe it herself

"Anna?" Everest got up and walked to her

'Yeah Everest?" She answered bending down giving her a scratch

"Would it be ok if we see Marshall?" She asked looking back at Ryder

Anna stood there for a moment "Hmm, I guess but only two pups at a time"

The pups howled with joy then looked a Ryder

"Everest, Chase You two can be first" Ryder started walking towards the door with Everest close behind him

"Um Ryder Sir?" Chase said holding up his injured paw

"Oh! Sorry Chase" Ryder ran to Chase and picked him up

"Thanks ok Ryder" Chase licked his cheek and giggled

Anna lead them into the operating room, Silvera meet them just inside

"Pups, your more then likely not going to like what you see" Silvera warned as the entered the room

Everest's heart sank when she saw Marshall laying on the table "Maaaa... Mar... Marshall?" She said walking over to him

Anna pulled a chair out so Chase could sit on it, Ryder then place Chase on the chair. So many different emotional's were flowing over Everest, she was happy he was alive, yet sad because of how Marshall looked. She jumped up on Marshall's bed and sat next to his head

"Marshall" Chase began "I'm sorry buddy, I.. I.. Should have been keeping a eye on you"

"Not this again" Silvera said frowning "Mates it was no one's fault" she turned the frown upside down into a smile

"How do you think I feel Chase?" Ryder asked as tears started falling again

Chase had never seen Ryder like this before, and neither had Everest

"Marshall if you can hear me" Everest began to say "Please forgive me for not telling you this"

Marshall could hear her, but unable to say or do anything he just laid there (Forgive her?) he thought (for not telling me what?)

"Everest go a head" Ryder said giving her a pat, then looking at Marshall "I'm sure he would want to hear it"

(Huh? Hear what?) Marshall was confused (What does Ryder mean) he thought to himself

"Marshall, I.." She looked at Marshall (It doesn't feel right tell him like this) She thought

Anna walked up to them, and checked Marshall's pulse

"How is he?" Ryder asked looking at her

"His pulse is extremely weak" Anna said watching the machine, she smiled "I have to go get something, so you pups can have private time"

"Thanks Anna" Ryder said as he watched her walk out

"Yeah I better go check on the Supply truck driver" Silvera also walked out

"Ryder?" Everest said looking at him

"Yes?" He answered

"Can you stay with us?" She asked

"Yeah Ryder sir" Chase licked his paw

"Of course I will" Ryder smiled as he pull sat down next to Chase

Everest licked Marshall's cheek and whispered in his ear "Marshall, I've always liked you more then a friend, sorry I never told you"

Ryder and Chase smiled at her

"Naww that's so sweet!" Chase wondered if he should tell Skye about his crush on her

"I'm here for you" Everest said to Marshall

"We all are" Ryder gave Chase a pat "Chase how is your paw?" He asked

"A little sore Ryder sir" Chase replied looking at Marshall "I miss him" tears started to fill his eye's

"Marshall please be ok" Everest said giving him another lick "I need you, to be ok"

"He'll be ok, Marshall is a fighter" Ryder smiled

"Yeah!" Suddenly Chase sneezed which caused him to almost fall off his chair, but Ryder caught him. Everest giggled

"Go ya!" Ryder said catching him in his arms

"Thanks Ryder sir!" He said giving Ryder a lick

Meanwhile back in the infirmary Kate finally came out of the supply room, she fell asleep in there and had no clue what happened

"Hi Kate" Skye said as Kate walked towards them

"Hello pups" Kate noticed something wasn't right "What did I miss? She asked looking over at Jake

"A lot!" Skye said as Kate sat down next to Zuma

Kate noticed Marshall's bed was gone, and Chase wasn't there "Where's Marshall and Chase?" She asked

"Long story dude" Zuma said lowering his head, just then Anna and Silvera walked out of the operating room

"G'day Kate" Silvera said walking over to her

"Hi Kate" Anna said behind Silvera "Can I see your hand please" Anna asked

"Thanks Anna, and also thanks for stitching me" Kate held her hand out

Anna unwrapped the bandages "No sign of an affection" she smiled, wrapping it back up

Silvera then took Kate into Anna's officer and told her what had happened

"Oh that's terrible!" Kate gasped "But he's ok now right?"

"Anna says he's still very weak" Silvera said giving Kate a hug "We'll anyway I have to check on the supply truck" Silvera smiled walking back into the infirmary, she said goodbye to the pups, Jake and Anna.

Michael and Mark walked into the infirmary as she was leaving

"Hi Silvera" Mark said waving at her

"Where you off to?" Michael asked

"I'm about to check on the supply truck, the poor girl as been out there ages" Silvera said walking past the rangers

"Need company?" Mark turned around

"Yeah we're not doing anything" Michael said also turning around, Silvera stopped

"Hmm, I guess" She smiled at them "Lets go then!"

All three Rangers left the infirmary.


	18. Flat Tire

Chapter 18: Flat Tire

Silvera, Mark and Michael arrived at the Rock-slide where they found the supply truck driver still reading the very same magazine she started to read hours before.

"G'day there" Silvera said walking up to the truck

The driver saw the Rangers approaching so she put her window down "Hi Rangers"

"Hello" Mark and Michael both said

"I'm very sorry it took so long, but we..." Silvera paused noticing the magazine "Wait, is that the same magazine?"

"Sure is!" the driver said showing Silvera the front page, Silvera was shocked when she saw the front cover. The entire magazine was about the Paw Patroll

"Wow!" Mark gasped behind Silvera "Are the Paw Patroll that famous?" he asked

"Oh yeah they are!" The truck driver said putting the magazine down

"Miss, do you mind if I ask where your from?" Silvera said

"I'm from the big city" She answered

"Oh really? Wow, that's a long drive!" Michael said looking at the Rock-Slide "Silvera?"

"Yes Michael?"

"How are we going to get the truck passed that?" He asked looking worried

"Yeah there's only enough space for a small vehicle" Mark looked at the Truck "I don't think the truck would fit through"

"Yep, it won't. I tried" The driver said frowning "I don't want to damage this truck, its a rental"

Silvera thought for a minute "Maybe we can take the supplies in our 4WD?"

"4WD? what's that?" The driver asked looking very confused

"Oh, sorry about that I have no idea what you guys call them over here" Silvera laughed pointing to the Ranger Vehicle "I'm from Australia"

"Ah I thought so" the driver said "The supplies may fit in your Vehicle"

"Anna needs some medical supplies first" Michael pointed out

"True, we need to get it to her for Marshall" Silvera looked at the driver, as she got out of the truck and opened the back door

"Ok, I'll show you the supplies and you can take them" The driver said pointing to some boxes in the back

"Alright thanks mate!" Silvera smiled, as Michael and Mark went and collected the boxes then carried them into the Ranger 4WD

"I have more to deliver, so I will come back tomorrow" the driver got back in the truck and drove away

Back in the Operating room Marshall could hear and feel everything going on around him but unable to communicate with anyone he just laid on the bed listening, and thinking. That's when he heard Everest say that she always liked him (What?! She always liked me?) Marshall asked himself, he wanted to tell her how much he liked her but he couldn't, just then he felt something warm and damp touch his cheek (Did she just?) he thought, suddenly Marshall felt his body turn warm, he had a funny feeling in his heart, he was blushing but no one seemed to notice (I guess its a good thing I cant say anything!) he silently laughed

"I'm so happy he's alive!" Everest said giving Marshall another lick "I miss him"

"We all miss him" Ryder said giving her a pat

"Ryder sir? When will he wake up?" Chase asked with a worried look

"I'm not sure" Ryder said giving Everest another pat

"Marshall please be ok, and wake up soon Buddy!" Chase said looking at the machine which was still beeping

Everest still felt sad, although Marshall was alive it hurt her seeing Marshall like this "Ryder I wish.." She paused

"Wish what Everest?" Ryder asked looking at her, he could see what she was thinking

"I wish all this never happened" She said as tears began to feel her eye's "I really miss him, his clumsiness included"

"Something's happen for the good" Ryder began to say "If this never happened how long would it take before you tell him how you felt?" Ryder asked

"I dunno" Everest knew what Ryder was trying to say "Oh I get!' She smiled

"Well Pups we need to let the others see him" Ryder said standing up

"Sure" Everest and Chase both said

As Ryder picked Chase up, Everest ran back over to Marshall and jumped next to him "I.. I... I... Love you Marshall!" She said giving him yet another lick on his cheek

Ryder smiled at her "Come on Love Pup" he giggled as they walked out the infirmary, when Anna passed them

"Hi Ryder, pups" She said giving them a smile

"Hi Anna" They all said as Anna walked into the operating room

In the infirmary the rest of the pup were looking out a window watching the Rangers driver towards the HQ when suddenly the ranger's stopped, just then Ryder, Chase and Everest came through the doors

"Wyder! How's Marshall?" Zuma asked noticing them first

"Ryder!" Skye said running over

"He's stable" Ryder said looking at Zuma and Skye "Ok you two can come with me" He smiled

"Yes!" Skye did a back flip

"Thanks Wyder" Zuma said following him and Skye into the operation room, where they saw Marshall on a bed, he was still breathing heavily

"Oh no poor Marshall" Skye saw how Marshall was struggling to breathe

"Marshall dude, you gotta wake up" Zuma said in Marshall's ear

"Yeah! We really miss you!" Skye did yet another back flip she landed next to the machine and bumped into it "oops!"

Suddenly the Machine's alarm sounded, Anna came running up

Skye and Zuma looked at Ryder "Pups lets move out the way" Ryder said looking concerned

"False alarm!" Anna said relieved, checking Marshall's pulse "He's still breathing"

"Why did the Alarm sound?" Zuma asked

Anna looked at the machine "Somehow the connection to Marshall got loose" she said reattaching Marshall to it

"Sorry Anna that was me" Skye dropped her head

"Its ok Skye, it was an accident" Ryder said giving her a pat

"He'll be alwight though?" Zuma jumped up on Marshall's bed

"Only time will tell" Anna said changing his drip "Ryder" she turned towards him

"Yes Anna?" he asked

"I have to change Marshall's bandages" Anna pulled the blankets off

"Oh ok, pups come here" Ryder said standing behind Anna, Zuma jumped off Marshall's bed and sat next to Ryder, so did Skye they watched as Anna gently unwrapped Marshall's bandages

"Hmm" Anna said scratching her chin "It looks red"

"What does that mean?" Skye asked looking worried

"Possible an infection is setting in" Anna studied the wound further, it felt hot and was red around the stitches "I need those medical supplies" She frowned

"You mean the ones in the supply truck?" Ryder asked

"Yes, I need to start Marshall on antibiotic's as soon as possible" Anna said wrapping Marshall's wound in fresh bandages "Otherwise he could get a serious infection"

"Oh no! Ryder we need to get it for her" Skye said looking up at him

Just then Ryder's Pup Pad beeped

"Hello Ryder here" He answered

"G'day Ryder, its Silvera we need your help" Silvera said as she stepped out of the Ranger 4WD

"Hi Silvera, what's wrong?" he asked

"We blew a tire on our Vehicle" Silvera showed him the tire that was completely flat "We have a spare tire but its at Ranger HQ"

"And we have medical supplies for Anna" Mark appeared in the pup pad screen

"Do you think you can come with the spare tire and get the medical supplies for Anna?" Silvera asked smiling

"No problem! No job is too big! No tire is too small!" Ryder giggled pressing on all the pups symbol's "Pups to the PAW Patroller!" Ryder said running out of the Operation room, with Skye and Zuma

Meanwhile Rocky, Rubble, Chase and Everest were all outside of the infirmary with Kate who had brought them some food when their pup tags beeped

"Ryder's calling!" They all said goodbye to Kate and thanked her, she smiled and waved as they ran towards the elevator, Chase was last limping

Arriving underneath Range HQ they all ran out of the elevator and into the PAW Patroller, where they got the pup packs on and went to the control area Zuma and Skye were already there.

"Paw Patroll ready for Action Ryder sir!" Chase said sitting on the floor because he couldn't jump on the chair

"Thanks for coming pups" He said "We have an emergency! The Ranger's Vehicle has a flat tire"

"Oh no!" Skye said looking worried

"Silvera, Mark and Michael were returning with supplies when the tire got a puncture"

"But Wyder Anna needs those supplies for Marshall" Zuma said

"Yes that's why we need to get them" Ryder said pressing on Rocky's symbol "Rocky I need you to find something to fix the punctured tire, and we'll need to put the supplies in your truck "

"Don't lose it! Reuse it!" Rocky said

"Great!" Ryder pressed Rubble's symbol "Rubble I'll need you to bring the spare tire in-case Rocky can't fix the puncture"

"Rubble on the double!"

To everyone's surprised Ryder pressed on Chase's symbol "And Chase I need your winch ready just in-case we need to tow the Ranger's Vehicle"

"Chase is on the case!"

"But Wyder what about Chase's paw? he can't drive" Zuma said looking down at Chase who was licking his paw

Ryder then pressed Zuma's symbol "Zuma I need you to drive Chase's police Vehicle for him, Chase can ride in the passenger seat"  
"Um ok, Zuma is on the case?" All the pups laughed

"Everest and Skye, can you too go back to Marshall and keep eye an on him?"

"Sure thing Ryder!" Both pups said at the same time

"Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder ran to his ATV


	19. INFECTION

Chapter 19: INFECTION

Ryder and the Paw Patrol arrived at the Rangers 4WD, the Rangers had the tire already off waiting for them

"Thank you for coming Ryder and pups" Silvera was happy to see them

"Your welcome" Ryder said turning to his pups who were standing behind him "Rocky, you have to find the puncture and try to patch it" he pointed to the tire

"Green means go!" Rocky replied going into the back of his truck

"Ryder sir, what can I do?" Chase asked lowering his head

"Chase, please attach your winch to the Rangers Vehicle"

"Sure thing Ryder! Ruff Ruff! Winch!" Chase pulled the winch and slowly limped, he tried to attach it to the rangers vehicle but he got a sharp pain in his leg which made him yelp

"Chase!" Ryder yelled turning around seeing Chase who was now sitting down licking his paw

"You ok dude?" Zuma asked running over

"I'm alright" Chase said attempting to get up "Ouch!" he flinched

Ryder ran over to him and kneel'd down "Chase you need to take it easy"

"Ryder let me see his paw" Michael asked kneeling next to them, he checked Chase's paw "Doesn't look broken, but you need to be careful"

"We already have one member of the Paw Patrol in a bad way, we don't need another" Ryder frowned

"Sorry Ryder, I just want to help more" Chase began to say "Since Marshall can't help" He paused

"Chase I know, but your injured too" Ryder gave him a gentle pat as Silvera walked over

She was carrying some medical supplies "Here Chase" She said taking off his cast and putting an ice pack on

'Thanks Silvera" Chase smiled at her while holding the ice pack

"Keep it on there, it will help" Silvera said turning to Ryder "These are the supplies Anna needs for Marshall" She pointed to some rather large boxes

"Alright, Zuma and Rubble please put these in Rocky's vehicle" Ryder asked walking over to them

"Sure Ryder" Rubble walked over the to the supplies "Ruff! Shovel!" Ryder then placed a box on Rubble's shovel

"Ryder" Silvera said walking up behind him

"Hi Silvera, what do you need?" Ryder asked

"Can I please talk to you? She said walking away from the others

"Sure" Ryder followed her "You alright?" Ryder noticed Silvera had something on her mind

"Yes, I'm fine" She said now stopping under a tree "But its the Park, I'm worried, so much bad luck has happened that I'm not sure if we should open"

"But you've worked so hard" Ryder moved next to her "Besides the Paw Patrol is here to help" he said giving her smiling

"I know but with the rock slide, and Marshall, and now Chase's paw I feel responsible" Silvera looked back at her rangers "None of this wouldn't have happened if we didn't call you, I'm so sorry mate"

Ryder was shocked that this Ranger who risked her own life to save Marshall's was blaming herself for everything that had happened

"Silvera none of this is your fault" Ryder said looking at her in the eye's "We came because you needed help, remember no job is too big" Ryder smiled at her, just then a call came in on Silvera's communicator

"Silvera are you there?" A female voiced asked

"I'm here" She said pulling the communicator out of her pocket

"Its Anna"

"Oh G'day Anna, everything alright?" Silvera asked with a worried look

"I need those supplies" Anna paused "Silvera, I'm worried about Marshall, if I do not get those supplies soon he is at risk of a serious infection"

"Then we need to work fast!" Ryder said over Silvera's shoulder "Don't worry Anna the Paw Patrol will get the supplies to you!" Ryder smiled

"Thanks Ryder" Anna said hanging up

Back at the Infirmary Skye and Everest walked in to see Anna putting away her Communicator, Anna was surprised to see them

"Everest? Skye? Why didn't you go with Ryder and the pups?" She asked as they walked up to her

"Ryder asked us to look after Marshall" Everest explained who was now next to Anna

"Yeah besides they can handle it" Skye said as Anna gave them each a ear scratch

"Oh I see" Anna answered looking at her note book

"Anna how's Marshall?" Everest asked with a concerned voice

"Yeah can we see him?" Skye asked wagging her tail

"Marshall is stable, but he's still unconscious there's no telling when he'll wake up" Anna lead them back into the operating room

"Hey Anna, what happened anyway?" Skye asked as they walked through the operating room doors

"Its hard to explain" Anna pulled out 2 cushions for the pups "Sit down, i'll try explain it" she smiled

"Alright thanks" Everest sat down on a cushion along with Skye

"Ok, so When Marshall di.." She paused and looked at the pups "Marshall Flat lined, because his heart rate was so high. I don't understand how or why his heart started again, its a mystery that once I get my medical supplies I should be able to solve" Anna said standing up walking over to Marshall

"But he's ok now though?" Everest followed her to Marshall

"If I don't get these supplies soon his wound may turn septic" Anna pulled the blanket off Marshall, took the old bandages off and checked his wound "Its getting redder" She frowned putting some brown fluid on the wound then wiping it as she did this Marshall moved

Marshall could hear everything that was going on, and he could feel it too. He felt Anna's warm hands removing the old bandages then something wet touched his wound causing him to flinch (Ouch! that stings!) he thought to himself (What are they doing to me!) Unable to say anything he put up with the pain

"Did he just?!" Skye said running over

"Did he just move?" Everest ran up behind Skye

"I believe so" Anna said putting new bandages on "Marshall? if you can hear me try to move your paw" Anna said holding one of his good paw's

Skye and Everest jumped up on the bed next to him

"Come on Marshall!" Skye tried to encourage

"Yeah you can do!" Everest said looking at the paw Anna was holding

"Marshall, keep trying" Anna held his paw loosely

Marshall tried and tried again but nothing would move (I can hear you!) He yelled in his mind (I can!) he tried so hard to move his paw but it would not budge (Move! you silly paw!) he thought to himself

"Maybe we imagined it?" Skye asked looking upset

"No we didn't" Everest said now moving closer to Marshall's head "Marshall you can do this, I know you can!" Everest gave him a lick on his cheek

"Marshall? try move it again" Anna said still holding his paw

(I'M TRYING!) he yelled in his mind again (Why am I yelling, they can't hear me) he thought, Marshall tried moving his paw again but nothing happened (I'm so useless!) he could feel his body getting hotter (Why can't I just move my paw!) Marshall was angry at himself (I just want them to know I can hear them!).

The machine's alarm suddenly sounded, Marshall's heart rate was going higher again his breathing was getting heavier

"No not again! Marshall you have to calm down, slow your breathing down!" Anna said checking his pulse

"Marshall please!" Everest screamed as Skye jumped off his bed giving Anna room to move

His heart rate was stilling climbing and he was gasping for air

"Marshall!" Skye and Everest both screamed

Anna quickly turned the oxygen level up on the Mask to help his breathing, it seemed to work

"Listen to me" Anna said in his ear "You have to calm down"

Marshall thought to himself (Calm down? noone can hear me!) different emotional's started filling Marshall, he felt so useless

"Marshall, please I can't lose you" Everest whispered in his other ear "I love you to much to lose you!" she licked his cheek

Just then Marshall felt a relief flow over his body (Everest loves me?) he thought, he wished so hard that he could tell her how he felt.

The machine's alarm stopped sounding, Anna checked it "This is good, Everest what ever you are doing its calming him"

"I wanted to tell you ever since I met you" Everest began to say "I'm sorry I never did"

Skye looked at Anna "Do you think he can hear her?" she asked as Everest looked at them both

"I don't know, maybe but it seems to be working" Anna checked the machine "He is stabilizing"

"Anna he feels really hot" Everest noticed when she licked him

Anna put her hand over Marshall's forehead "This is bad" She pulled out a thermometer "His temperature is high"

"What does that mean?" Skye asked looking worried

"Infection is setting in" Anna frowned "I need those supplies!"

To be continued


	20. Zuma's Accident and Marshall's Infection

Chapter 20: Zuma's Accident and Marshall's Infection

Zuma and Rubble finished putting the supplies in Rocky's truck, while Rocky attempted to fix the puncture but failed

"Ryder there's more then one puncture" Rocky said looking at the tire

"We need to put the spare on then" Mark suggested rolling the spare tire over

Chase was sitting near his truck holding the ice pack on his paw, when suddenly a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere

"Ahhhhh!" Zuma cried getting blown over under a tree hitting the ground hard

"Woah! that was strong" Silvera said catching Rubble who nearly got blown away

"Thanks Silvera" Rubble smiled giving her a lick

Just then they heard a cracking noise and turned to the direction it came from, a scream was heard

"Zuma! Run!" Ryder instructed seeing a large branch cracking above Zuma's head

"Run buddy!" Chase yelled out limping over

"Coming!" Zuma started running but tripped over and hit his head on a large rock knocking him out cold, he fell to the ground

"Oh no!" Mark and Michael both yelled at the same time

"Zuma!" Ryder and all the pups screamed

Silvera noticed the branch was about to snap "Hold on Zuma I'll get you!" She said racing over with Ryder behind her "No Ryder! Stay back!"

"But!.." Ryder stopped as the branch snapped completely "Zuma!" tears started to fill his eye's

Zuma was still unconscious as Silvera approached him and made herself fall to the ground where he was, she grabbed Zuma and held him under her to protect him just as the branch began to fall!

"Ruff Ruff!" A Pup barked behind Ryder "Net!" the voice screamed, Ryder was shocked to see Chase running on all legs as his net flew out of his pack and caught the branch just in time, Chase stopped suddenly and let out a horrifying yelp falling to the ground with a THUD!

"Chase!" Ryder yelled stepping a few steps back to him, he lifted Chase up in his arms "You alright?" he asked

Chase looked up at Ryder and smiled "I'm ok Ryder sir" Ryder knew he wasn't telling the truth

"Zuma?" Silvera said now sitting on the ground with him laid across her lap, she checked his pulse

"Oh no Zuma!" Rocky and Rubble cried running over

"Is he ok?" Rocky asked getting to her first

"He's breathing" Silvera noticed a bump on his head, that was bleeding just as Ryder walked over with Chase, followed by Mark and Michael

"Zuma!" Tears began falling down Ryder's cheek seeing another one of his pups hurt

Michael kneel'd next to Silvera and Zuma, and examined Zuma's head "He's fine Ryder, he may have concussion and a bad headache when he wakes up" Michael said looking at Mark "Hey Mark can you get me a bandage please?"

"Sure thing" Mark said walking to the Ranger 4WD, a few seconds later he returned with a bandaged "Here you go" he said giving it to Michael who helped Silvera

"Thanks Mark" Michael smiled wrapping the bandage around Zuma's head

Silvera turned to Chase who was still in Ryder's arms "How are you?"

"I'm fine" Chase smiled trying to ignore the pain in his paw

"No your not" Silvera could see his paw it was starting to swell up "Rocky do you have a blanket?" She asked the pup

"I'll find one!" Rocky said running to the back on his truck, he returned with a blue blanket

"Great! Can you guys put it on the ground, here" Silvera pointed to a spot next to her

Rubble spread the blanket out "Done" Rubble said

"Thanks pups" Silvera smiled placing an unconscious Zuma on the blanket "Ryder let me look at his paw" She said now turning to Chase

Ryder held out Chase's paw so Silvera could look at it, Michael and Mark also examined his paw

"Doesn't look broken" Michael said to the other ranger's

"Your right, but we need to get these two to the Infirmary" Silvera said looking at Zuma who was still unconscious

Ryder looked around "Where's Rocky?" he asked noticing Rocky had vanished

"Rocky?" Rubble said getting worried

Just then Rocky walked around the side of the Ranger 4WD "tire's fixed!" he said happily

"Rocky you did it buddy!" Chase yelled out to him smiling, Ryder looked down at Chase

"You were a very good pup today" Ryder smiled "You saved Zuma's life"

"And our leader's" Both Mark and Michael said looking at Silvera who was attending to Zuma, she looked over at Chase

"I'm very grateful Mate" Silvera smiled giving Chase a pat "Thank you"

Chase turned red "Its our job" He smiled "Your welcome"

"Alright lets get these supplies to Anna" Silvera said wrapping Zuma in the blanket then picking him up

"What about Chase's truck?" Rocky asked noticing that there were three trucks but only two pups who could drive

"I'll use my winch" Chase suggested

"That's a great idea!" Mark said "We can tow your vehicle back Chase" he smiled

"We need to hurry" Ryder looked worried "I hope Marshall is ok"

Chase got his winch out, and Rocky attached it to the Rangers 4WD. Silvera laid Zuma on a chair next to Michael and Mark, and Chase went with Ryder.

Meanwhile back in the operating room, Anna was trying to keep Marshall's temperature from going any higher, she got a bowl of cold water with a towel

"Everest can you place this on his forehead?" Anna asked putting the bowl on a table next to Marshall

"Sure Anna" Everest smiled using her mouth to grab the towel and placed it on Marshall

"Great, we need to keep putting cold compression's on him" Anna checked the machine

"How is he?" Skye asked just then the operating room doors opened, and Jake walked in yawning

"Jake!" Everest was happy to see him

"Hi guys! Man that was a awesome nap!" Jake said noticing Marshall "Oh no, what happened?" he asked walking over

"Long story" Anna said walking out "Can you all keep an eye on Marshall?"

"where are you off too?" Jake asked

"I'm going to find out where those supplies are" Anna said as the operating doors closed behind her

"Jake I'm so happy your here! I was so scared!" Everest looked at him

"Scared? Huh why pup?" Jake pulled out a chair and sat next to Marshall

"I thought I lost Marshall" She said placing the wet towel in the bowl of water then back on Marshall

"What do you mean?" Jake was confused

"Jake Everest.." Skye jumped on his lap "Everest said she loves him" Skye smiled

"Woah! That's awesome Everest!" Jake giggled "And too cute!"

This made Everest blush, she turned to Jake "I hope he pulls through"

"We all do" Skye said "But Marshall is a fighter!"

"Yeah! He wouldn't give up without a fight, he's a strong dude!" Jake smiled giving Skye a pat, he looked around noticing no Ryder or other pups "Where's the rest of the pups?" he asked

"Oh Ryder took them to help get Anna's supplies" Everest said

"The Rangers vehicle blew a tire" Skye added enjoying Jake's pat

Anna walked back into the operating room

"Anna? What's wrong?" Jake asked noticing the look on her face

"I couldn't get in-touch with them" She frowned pulling her communicator out "Brad you there?"

A voice came through "Yes Anna, what's up?" Brad answered

"I need a favor" she said

"Sure what do you need?" Brad asked

Anna looked over at the pups and Jake "Can you look through your binoculars and see where Silvera and the Paw Patrol is?"

"No worries, I'll look" Brad placed Anna on hold, and walked out onto a balcony he held his binocular's up to his eye's and glanced down the road "No sign of them" he said taking Anna off hold "No wait! I see them!, they are about to come up the driveway"

"That's fantastic!" Anna said "Thanks Brad" she hung up and looked at Jake "Can you meet them? tell them I need those supplies now" Anna instructed

"Ha ha awesome! I can do that!" Skye jumped off his lap as Jake ran out of the operating room

Marshall was struggling to breathe, his temperature was extremely high

Anna checked his pulse then listened to his heart "You need to hold on" she said taking the towel off Everest

"Anna he feels really hot" Everest had tears in her eye's

"I know" Anna said frowning "Skye there's some Ice over there in that fridge can you get a container please"

"Sure!" Skye ran over to the fridge, opened the door a took a container that was filled with ice, she gave it to Anna

"Thanks Skye" Anna took the container and placed ice in the bowel with water "Everest keep on Marshall's forehead, keep the towel wet we need to get his temperature down"

"Ok!" Everest said putting the towel on Marshall

Anna unwrapped Marshall's wound "I need to clean this" She frowned

"What's wrong?" Skye asked noticing Anna frown

"Its getting worse, the infection is spreading" Anna said cleaning Marshall's wound "I'm afraid if this gets worse, the infection could spread to his injured paw, and if it does he may lose this leg"

"Oh no!" Skye said as tears filled her eye's

"No! he can't lose it" Tears also started filling Everest's eye's

"I'm doing everything I can" Anna insured the pups

Suddenly Marshall started tossing and turning, which cause some of his stitches to rip

"Marshall!' Both Everest and Skye yelled noticing blood leaking from his wound

Anna quickly got the bleeding under control, and restitched the wound "He's alright" She said wiping sweat from her face

Meanwhile Jake was waiting for the Paw Patrol to arrive, he watched as the doors opened and Ryder and the pups along with the Ranger 4WD drove up and parked close to the elevator

"Jake we need Anna!" Ryder said holding Chase in his arms

"Chase man you ok?" Jake asked thinking its Chase that needs the attention

"I'm fine" Chase said, as Silvera went to side door of the 4WD

"Mark, Michael get a stretcher" Silvera instructed

Rocky and Rubble ran over to Jake

"Hi pups, what's happened?" Jake asked curiously

"Its Zuma" Rocky looked as Mark opened up a stretcher

"Careful!" Silvera said with an unconscious Zuma in her arms, she laid him on the stretcher

"Come on pups lets go tell Anna" Ryder said as Rubble and Rocky followed him

"Wait for me" Jake said running behind them "What happened?" Jake asked as they arrived in the elevator

"Zuma had an Accident" Rubble said looking up at Ryder who was holding Chase

"He tripped over and hit his head on a rock" Chase said

"Yeah he knocked himself out" Rocky added looking worried

"Oh no! Poor little dude!" Jake said as the elevator doors opened

Ryder gave Chase a pat "You were a very good pup today"

Back in the Operating room, Anna was changing Marshall's drip when Ryder, Chase, Rubble, Rocky and Jake came running in

"Anna!" Rubble and Rocky both said at the same time

She turned around to see Ryder carrying Chase "Put Chase over here" Anna pulled out a cushion

"An..." Ryder didn't get to finish his sentence as Silver, Mark and Michael carrying Zuma on a stretcher burst through the doors

"Poor Zuma!" Skye said looking over

Anna pulled out another bed "Lay him on here"

"Alright" Silvera gently picked Zuma up and placed him on a bed next to Marshall "Michael, Mark please get those supplies, and hurry!" She said

"On our way" The two rangers ran back out of the operating room

"How is he?" Ryder asked looking at Zuma

"He'll be alright, he has bad concussion" Anna said changing Zuma's bandage

The pups and Ryder noticed Marshall

"Woah he doesn't look so good" Rocky said concerned for his friend

Anna looked at Ryder "He has a serious infection, you should thank Everest"

"What? Why?" Everest said confused

"Because you helped me today" Anna gave her a pat "Thank you" She smiled

"Aww that's alright! I'd do anything for Marshall" Everest said

"Thank you Everest" Ryder smiled "Looks like we have two hero's" He said looking over at Chase

"Just doing my duty Ryder sir!" Chase looked at Skye, who smiled at him making Chase blush

"Chase are you blushing?" Rubble teased

"Um no!" Chase laughed making the other's laugh too

A few minutes past and Michael and Mark returned with the supplies

"Thank goodness!" Anna said happily opening a box up, she pulled out a needle

"I don't like needles" Chase said looking away "Reminds me of the dentist" He frowned

Anna injected the needle into Marshall's drip "This should bring his infection under control"

"That's awesome!" Jake smiled at Ryder

"Ryder, Jake, Silvera, can you guys help me push Zuma and Marshall back to the infirmary?" Anna asked

"Sure" They all said

Ryder helped Jake push Marshall out as Anna pushed the machine he was attached to, Chase go to ride on Zuma's bed as Silvera pushed him out, Rubble, Rocky, Skye and Everest followed.

Now in the infirmary, Zuma started waking up

"Zuma?" Ryder asked noticing him moving

"He's waking up!" Chase said from a bed in the middle of Marshall and Zuma

Zuma slowly opened his eye's, it was blurry at first "Wy...Wyder?" he said attempting to sit up "Ow!" He flinched, touching his head

"Careful Zuma" Ryder said forcing Zuma to lay back down

"What.. Happened?" Zuma asked looking around to see the pups smiling at him

"You had an accident" Ryder sounded concerned

"I did?" he asked

"Yeah you tripped and hit your head" Rocky looked at him

"Chase saved both your life and Silvera's" Ryder said turning to Chase

"Thanks Chase" Zuma smiled weakly

Anna walked over with some pain relief tablets "Here Zuma take these, they will help with your headache" She smiled

"Thank Anna" Zuma sat up with Ryder's help and swallowed the tablets

Chase was watching as Anna walked up to him "Now lets see your paw" She said examing it

"Is it broken?" Ryder asked neviously

"No I don't think so" She smiled "Its a sprain still, nothing broken" Anna put another cast on Chase's leg

"Thanks Anna" Chase said yawning

Zuma laid back down and fell asleep, Anna checked on him then looked at Ryder

"He's going to be fine Ryder" Anna said walking over to Marshall, she checked his pulse and the machine

"Great!" Ryder was relieved

"What about Marshall?" Everest asked sounding worried

Anna unwrapped Marshall's wound, the redness was going down she check his temperature "I think he's going to fine as well" she smiled

"Awesome!" Rocky said wagging his tail

"Yay! They're all going to be fine!" Skye said doing a back flip

Everest sat next to Marshall, while Skye sat next to Chase

That evening Ryder and pups stayed with Marshall and Zuma, Silvera brought them some puppy cushions and two portable beds for Ryder and Jake

To be continued


	21. Marshall wakes up!

Chapter 21: Marshall Wakes up

10 day's had passed since Zuma's accident, he had almost completely recovered all that was left was a small bruise on his head. Chase's paw was almost healed as well he had his cast off and just had a bandage on. Marshall was still unconscious, he no longer was on a drip or heart monitor machine however he still had the oxygen mask on due to heavy breathing which was caused by the infection. Ryder and the pups visited him in the HQ infirmary daily after they helped the Rangers with repairs, the park was due open in 14 days.

"The entrance road is almost ready" Silvera said walking into the infirmary writing something down on paper

"That's great news Silvera" Ryder tried to smile but looked at Marshall

"Ryder I'm sure he'll wake up soon" Silvera smiled at him

"But its totally been like forever" Zuma said while eating some pup treats

"Yeah what if he doesn't wake up?" Chase added also enjoying pup treats

Jake walked over "Dudes Maybe we have to face the facts" he said

Skye was shocked by what she was hearing "What! We can't give up on him" She said doing a back flip

"Skye's right, Marshall will pull through I'm not giving up on him" Ryder stated

"Yeah! And we won't either!" Both Rocky and Rubble said walking over

Rubble noticed Zuma and Chase eating "Huh!? Lunch time! and I wasn't told!"

"Oh Rubble" Skye giggled as Everest jumped up on Marshall's bed

"Marshall please, if you can hear me you have to try to wake up" Everest said giving him a lick "We need you, I need you"

Ryder walked up "The Paw Patrol needs you Marshall" he said giving Marshall a gentle pat

"Yeah!" Skye said jumping up next to Everest, followed by Chase who had trouble getting up

"Here Chase" Ryder smiled picking him up and placing him on the bed

"Thanks Ryder" Chase turned to Marshall "The Paw Patrol isn't the Paw Patrol without you buddy"

"Your the one who keeps up together" Rubble added finishing some pup treats

"We're all here for you" Rocky said looking at Ryder

Marshall could hear them everything they were saying, after being encouraged by his friend Marshall made one last attempt, he slowly opened his eye's at first it didn't work he couldn't see anything, then he saw a shape looking down at him it was blurry

"Marshall?" Ryder asked surprised, sure enough Marshall opened his eye's "Pups! He's waking up"

"R..R..y...?" Marshall tried to say weakly through the oxygen mask "R...y...d...e...r?" He managed to say between breaths

"I'm here pup" Ryder smiled giving Marshall a hug "It's ok, don't speak" he said hugging him, then he separated from the hug

"Marshall dude!" Zuma said in amazement jumping on his bed

Everest was shocked she didn't say anything she just starred down at Marshall

"W..h...ere.. a...m.. I...? Marshall's vision was coming back, he could see the shape of Ryder

"Oh Marshall, we were all scared" A voice said from the end of Marshall's bed, it was Skye he tried to sit up but flinched in pain

"Don't move" Ryder said holding him down "Pups move down here, so he can see you" Ryder instructed, the pups nodded and moved down the bed

Marshall saw the look on each pups face (Where are they looking at me like that?) he thought to himself

Rubble had tears running down his cheek "I can't believe your finally awake"

"Yeah you had us worried buddy" Chase said wiping the tears off Rubble

"But its so totally awesome your awake dude!" Zuma said in excitement

"We missed you!" Rocky sat near Ryder

"But your awake now!" Skye said doing a back flip

Marshall thought (Why do they look so worried?) He had no idea what happened, or why he was in pain but the pain wasn't like he felt before instead of being in his tummy it was outside of it, and his paw was throbbing (What happened to me?) He asked himself, he was confused.

Then another three figures came into his view, it was Anna, Jake and Silvera

"He's awake!" Ryder said as tears of joy filled his eye's "Marshall's finally awake!"

Anna walked up "That's great!" she moved next to Ryder "I need to check him over" She smiled

"Lets give Anna some space" Silvera suggested

The pups jumped down and walked over to Silvera and Jake, Ryder lifted Chase up and gently placed him on the ground, Marshall saw the bandage around his leg (What happened to Chase's paw?) Marshall asked himself not remembering, as Anna stepped over shinning a small torch in his eye's

"Marshall can you look at me please" Anna said, Marshall looked at her "Great" She checked his pulse, then took the mask off "Now I want you to breathe in for me" Marshall did, so Anna put her ear on his chest and listened to his breathing "Good, hold that breath"

Ryder Jake, Silver and the pups watched carefully

"Alright now breathe out" As Anna said this Marshall released the air in his lungs, which made him start coughing, he struggled to breathe so Anna quickly placed the oxygen mask on him, then checked his wound and his broken paw, it was slowly healing she wrote something down in her note pad

"How is he?" Ryder nervously asked watching Anna

Anna frowned, putting fresh bandages on the wound "Ryder he still has a long road to recovery" she said pulling blankets over Marshall "The infection seems to have damaged his lungs, it shouldn't be permanent however he'll need this mask on for awhile" she gave Marshall a pat, and turned to Chase "Chase I need you to come with me"

"Huh?" Chase was confused

"Its ok" Anna smiled "I would like to take an X-ray of your paw"

Ryder nodded at Chase, so Chase followed Anna into the operating room

"Ry..d..e..r?" Marshall asked through the mask

"I'm here pup" Ryder answered sitting on a chair next to him

Marshall tried to sit up again but looked at Ryder

"You wanna sit up little dude?" Jake asked behind Silvera

Marshall nodded

"Hang on" Silvera said walking into the supply room, moment later she returned with two pillows "Ryder can you support his head for me?"

"Sure Silvera" Ryder put his hands behind Marshall's head and gently lifted it up, Silvera then placed the pillows behind Marshall's head

"There you go" Jake smiled at him

"Would you like something to eat?" A female voice said at the infirmary doors, the pups turned to see Kate

"Hi Kate, these pup treats are yummy!" Rubble giggled

"Yeah!" Zuma agree'd as Kate walked with a tray of food

She smiled "This is for you Marshall, I heard you were awake so I thought I would cook you something"

"Th..a..n..k..s.. K..at.e" Marshal pushed out now sitting up so he could see the entire room

"How are you feeling?" Everest finally spoke, Jake smiled at her

Marshall looked at her, he didn't remember she admitted to loving him "S..o..r..e.. B..ut.. I'm... o..k" he smiled weakly

"You very lucky to have friends like Everest and the pups, you were unconscious for awhile" Kate said bring the tray of food over

Marshall looked confused (I was unconscious for ages?) he thought (Huh how long? what happened?) he wondered to himself

"Marshall what's wrong?" Ryder asked noticing the look on Marshall's face

It was like Silvera knew what he was thinking "You don't remember anything do you?" She asked

Marshall shook his head "N...o.."

"Hey Jake" Kate said turning to him

"Yeah Anna?" he answered

"Can you help me in the kitchen?" She asked walking towards the doors

"Oh awesome! Cooking! Sure I can!" He waved goodbye to the pups and followed Kate

Anna returned with Chase "You still have to be careful on that paw Chase"

"Yes Anna" Chase smiled walking over to the others

"Anna" Ryder said approaching her

"Yeah Ryder? What's up?" She asked him

Ryder stood next to her and looked over at Marshall "He said he doesn't remember anything"

"Hmm, well it wouldn't surprise me. He's been through a lot Ryder, its possible he could be suffering from amnesia" Anna looked at Ryder

"How long would it take before he gets his memory back?" He asked in a worrying voice

Anna turned and looked at Marshall "I can't answer that" she frowned "It could take day's, week's, months, years even, no one knows"

Marshall couldn't remember anything past the time he got stuck on that cliff.

Anna walked over to him with Ryder

"It's alright, it's common for someone who as been through a lot not to remember anything" Anna took the oxygen mask off Marshall and gave him a drink

"B..u..t.. I.. wa...n.t.. to.. rem..emb..er.." Marshall said looking up at Ryder with tears in his eye's

"Hey, its ok" Ryder gave Marshall a pat and smiled "Your awake now, and that's what matters"

Marshall weakly smiled, as Anna went to put the mask back on but Marshall pushed it away

"You need to have it on" Anna said with the mask in her hands

"I.. Do...n...t wan...t.. i..t.." Marshall said shaking his head, as he began struggling to breathe

"Marshall please" Ryder said taking the mask off Anna "I'll put it on him" Ryder said as Anna walked into her office

Marshall looked up at him "Ry...d..e...r" as he said this, his breathing got really heavy, suddenly Marshall gasped for air his eye's filled with tears as they began to roll to the back of his head, he began tossing and turning

"Oh no!" Skye screamed

Ryder tried putting the oxygen mask back on but each attempt failed as Marshall pushed it away due to his tossing

"Silvera get Anna!" Ryder yelled to the ranger "Marshall just hold on"

Silvera didn't have to get her, Anna already heard Skye's screams "Ryder, hold Marshall still!" Anna said running over

"Sure" Ryder held Marshall down without hurting him, but Marshall kicked him in shoulder which made Ryder let go and he fell backwards

"Ryder sir!" Chase yelled

"Ryder! you ok?" Rocky said looking over at Ryder

Ryder stood back up "I'm fine" he walked back over to Marshall

"He's stopped breathing!" Everest screamed at the top of her lungs

"Stand back everyone!" Silvera ordered as Anna rolled Marshall on his back and placed her hands on his chest

"What's she doing?" Rocky asked worried for Marshall

"CPR" Silvera said looking at Ryder's shoulder "You ok mate?"

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt" Ryder looked back to Anna

"Come on Marshall, Don't give up!" Anna gently began performing CPR, one minute passed which seemed like hours, two minutes passed Anna checked his pulse still nothing

"Please Marshall! I can't handle this again!" Everest cried out

"Don't give up buddy!" Chase said as tears filled his eye's

"Wyrder I'm scared" Zuma said looking up at Ryder, he kneel'ed down and gave Zuma a hug

Anna stopped CPR and felt for Marshall's pulse "I found it!" She yelled out "He's breathing!" Anna grabbed the oxygen mask and placed it over Marshall's face

He slowly opened his eye's to see Anna smiling at him "You scared us" She turned to Ryder

"Marshall!" Ryder said putting Zuma on Marshall's bed

"I..'m.. S..." Marshall tried to talk

"Don't talk" Anna said "What you need now is rest"

"She's right" Silvera smiled

"Ryder come with me" Anna said walking into her officer, Ryder followed and closed the door behind him

"How is he?" Ryder asked curiously

"Its not good, the infection has done serious damage to his lungs, you need to make sure he keeps that mask on" Anna said looking Ryder in the eye

"I will" Ryder insured her

"There's more" Anna frowned "I thought his paw was healing, but its not, which could also be caused by the infection"

"That doesn't sound good" Ryder looked worried

"However his surgery wound seems to be healing nicely" she said checking notes

"How long will it take for him to recover?" Ryder asked

"It will take time Ryder" Anna said still looking at her notes "He's been through a lot, however he's one tough little pup" she smiled

"All my pups are tough" Ryder said looking out the doors "They are all such great pups"

Everest was sitting next to Marshall's head, while Zuma and Rocky laid on the bottom of his bed, Rubble, Chase and Skye were sitting on the floor on cushions.

With each passing day Marshall slowly was recovering, Ryder and the pups kept a close eye on him as Anna was worried he could have a relapse, Marshall didn't need the oxygen mask on all the time, he had to use it 4-6 times a day.

The park was due to open in 7 Days.


	22. Canyon Rescue (Part 1)

Chapter 22: Canyon Rescue (Part 1)

Marshall was allowed outside he was laying under a tree with a blanket over him sound asleep, with the oxygen mask on the ground beside his head, Everest was sitting next to him

She leaned over and gave him a lick on the cheek and whispered in his ear "I love you Marshall, I'm so happy your alright"

Ryder was about to play soccer with Jake and the pups, one team was made up of Jake, Rubble, Rocky, and Skye, on the other team were Ryder, Chase, and Zuma.

Chase's leg was completely healed.

"Wyder we're one player short" Zuma said noticing his team only had 3 players

"Your right Zuma" Ryder looked over at Everest "Hey Everest" Ryder called out

Everest gave Marshall one last lick and walked over to Ryder "Hi Ryder, what's up?" She asked

"Want to play soccer with us pup?" Ryder smiled kicking the ball to her

She looked back at Marshall who was snoring

"He's fine" Ryder smiled looking at Marshall then looked back at Everest "We need another player"

"Sure!" Everest happily said kicking the ball back to him, joining Ryder's team

"Totally awesome Everest!" Zuma wagged his tail

"Lets go!" Skye did a back flip

"Your going down!" Rocky giggled

"Is that a challenge?!" Chase asked also giggling

"Yeah we're gonna beat you!" Rubble said running next to Rocky

"I don't think so!" Zuma was the goalie for Ryder's team

"Ha ha ha! You guys are on!" Jake laughed being the goalie for his team

"G'day pups, Ryder, Jake" Silvera walked over 'Don't you need a referee?" She asked

Ryder looked at her "Yeah we do!" he said throwing her a whistle

"Bonza!" Silvera blew the whistle, and the game started

Ryder kicked the ball to Everest who dodged Skye's attack, and kicked the ball to Chase

"Go Chase!" A voice called out, Ryder turned to see Marshall sitting on his blanket awake, he smiled at him

Chase ran as fast as he could, Rocky jumped in his way

"I got it!" Rocky giggled trying to get the ball of Chase

"I don't think so!" Chase kicked the ball to Ryder

Ryder approached Jake's goal, he kicked the ball Jake jumped in the way and tried to stop it but the ball flew passed his head and into the goal, as Jake fell to the ground Silver blew the whistle

"Goal!" She called out

"Way to go Ryder!" Marshall wagged his tail, he wanted to play with them so badly but he wasn't recovered enough

"Nice one!" Jake laughed getting up off of the ground

Silvera blew the whistle again, Skye had the ball she ran passed Chase, Everest jumped in the way but Skye did a back flip and passed her

"I'm open!" Rocky called out behind Everest

Skye kicked the ball over to him

"I got it!" Rocky giggled running towards Zuma's goal, he kicked the ball

"I don't think so Wocky! Zuma jumped in the way of the ball, it hit him on the head "Ouch!" Zuma laughed

"You alright Zuma?" Ryder said walking over

"I'm ok" Zuma smiled noticing he had blocked Rocky's kick

"Good block mate!" Silvera called out blowing the whistle

Anna walked out of the HQ noticing Marshall who was sitting by himself, she walked over to him

"Hey Marshall" Anna said

"Oh hi Anna" He watched as she sat down next to him

"How are you feeling?" Anna asked throwing him a pup treat

"My paw is a little itchy" Marshall said catching the treat "Thanks Anna" He smiled

Anna giggled "Let me have a look" Anna held out her hand, as Marshall gently lifted his paw and placed it on her hand, she unwrapped the bandages

"How does it look?" Marshall flinched

Anna studied his paw "Looks good to me, you can leave it unwrapped for awhile" She smiled "Hows your wound?" Anna asked

"It's stinging a bit" Marshall frowned

Anna took the bandage off his stomach, and examined his surgery wound "Marshall I need to put some cream on, and redress it"

"Ok" Marshall smiled

"Mind if I take you to the infirmary?" She asked looking over at the others playing soccer

"Sure" he said as Anna picked him up

Zuma noticed Anna carrying Marshall, just as Rubble kicked the ball

"Zuma watch out!" Ryder called out, too late the ball hit Zuma on the head

"Ouch!" Zuma said falling to the ground "Whoops" he giggled getting back up

"Zuma you ok buddy?" Chase asked walking over to him

"Yeah" Zuma pointed over to Anna

Ryder turned and looked as Anna entered the HQ with Marshall

"Jake? Where's Anna taking him?" Everest asked sounding worried

Silvera walked over "Lets have a break" She smiled

"Alright pups, lets go see what's happening" Ryder said walking to the HQ

"Yay!" Skye said walking next to Chase

"Hi Skye" Chase said noticing her walking besides him, she smiled at him

"Good game" She said wagging her tail

"Um Skye" Chase stopped

"Yes Chase?" She asked stopping next to him, only to get cut off by Rubble

"What's the hold up?" Rubble asked behind them

"Sorry Rubble" Skye giggled she walking away from Chase

"Chase dude you ok?" Zuma asked

"I'm fine" Chase said walking into the HQ

Ryder, Jake and the pups arrived in the infirmary but Anna and Marshall were nowhere to be found, Silvera walked in behind them

"I'll check the operating room" Silvera said walking through the doors only to walk out moments later, she shrugged her shoulders

"Oh hi guys" a voice said behind them, it was Anna she walked out of the supply room

"Anna? Where's Marshall?" Ryder curiously asked

Anna pointed to the supply room "I'm just redressing his wound" She smiled "Nothing to be worried about"

"How is he anyway?" Chase asked walking up to Silvera and Ryder, followed by the rest of the pups

"He's getting better, slowly" Anna started to say, as a CRASH followed by a loud THUD was heard followed by then a yelp coming from the supply room, Ryder ran in first

"Marshall!?" Ryder saw the pup under a pile of bandages he couldn't stop himself from laughing "Oh Marshall"

Everest ran in "Oh my! Marshall you ok?"

"I'm ok, I slipped" Marshall giggled "Wait who turned out the lights!" he screamed "AHH! Ryder! Someone! Help!"

Ryder and Everest quickly walked over to Marshall, and Ryder uncovered him "You alright there Marshall?" He asked

"I'm good" Marshall replied looking up at Ryder, who had a weird look on his face

"Marshall! Your bleeding!" Ryder and Everest both yelled in shock at the same time as Anna walked in

"What Hap..." She noticed blood on the floor

Ryder picked Marshall up off the cold floor, as Anna examined him

"You've torn the stitches" Anna frowned at him

"I'm sorry, I slipped" Marshall lowered his head

"Its ok pup" Ryder said still holding him, as Anna gave him an local anesthetic and restitched his wound

"You sure your ok?" Everest asked turning her head as Anna restitched him

"Thanks... E...v..e.." Marshall starting breathing heavily, then let out a few coughs

"You have to be more careful" Anna ordered she noticed his breathing started getting heavier, she quickly found another oxygen mask and placed it over his face

"Th..a...n...ks" Marshall said between breath's, as Anna wrapped his wound with a clean bandage, then bandaged his injured paw

"Ryder you can take him into the infirmary, but he needs to rest" Anna said cleaning up the blood off the floor

"Come on" Ryder held Marshall tightly, walking back into the infirmary and placing Marshall on his bed, Everest jumped up besides him

"Marshall I have something I nee..." Chase cut her off

"You ok buddy?" Chase asked jumping up on his bed

Marshall nodded "I'm ok" he said smiling through the mask

"That's good" Chase then jumped off the bed

Anna walked out "He needs rest" She smiled "Doctor's order's"  
"Everest... Wh..at were... y...o.u gonna s..ay?" Marshall asked looking at her

"It's nothing Marshall, don't worry about it" Everest said jumping down, following the pups

"Rest well dude!" Zuma said walking towards the infirmary doors

"Yeah!" Skye did a back flip that went horribly wrong, she tripped over Rubble's water bowl and went flying into Chase

"Look out!" Skye warned, CRASH! too late she hit him, the bowl flew through the air

"Oh no!" Rocky cried out as the water splashed over him, he sighed "Now I'm going to have that wet pup smell!"

"Ha ha Rocky dude" Jake laughed, walking up behind him

"I.. guess I'm... not.. the... only clumsy.. one" Marshall chuckled which made everyone laugh, including Ryder and Silvera

"Bye Marshall!" All the pups said walking out of the infirmary

"Cya Marshall" Ryder said walking over and giving him a hug "Get some sleep" he smiled

"Lets finish the game!" Jake suggested

"Yeah!" Skye agreed

"Totally awesome!" Zuma also agreed

Ryder laughed "Alright pups lets go!" they all walked through the doors

Silver was about to walk out when her communicator beeped, she pulled it out of her pocket

"G'day Silvera here" she answered

Brad was on the other end "Silvera I have a problem" He had been out all day installing a new weather station at Red River Canyon

"Hello Brad, what's up mate?" She asked him

"Um" Brad was embarrassed "I was installing my new station, when the bridge kinda collapsed" He showed her, Brad was standing in the middle of Red River on an island, his station was on the other-side of the canyon "I have no way across the river"

"Don't worry I'll call Ryder and the Paw Patrol" She smiled hanging up

"Silvera?" Marshall said over hearing the conversation

"Oh hi Marshall, what do you need?" She asked walking over to him

"Can... I... Well can I come?" Marshall asked nervously

"Its not up to me mate" Silvera said as Anna walked in

"Anna? Can I go with Silvera on an emergency?" he asked

Anna paused for a moment "Hm, sure you can, but be careful ok? and Silver please take the mask" Anna said removing the mask from Marshall

"Don't worry Anna, he'll be with me" Silvera smiled calling Ryder

Meanwhile Ryder was about to walk over to the pups who were about to start the soccer game when Silvera's call came through

"Hello Ryder here" He answered seeing Silvera

"G'day Ryder, I just got a call from Brad" She said

"Oh? Everything ok?" he asked

"Brad needs help" She explained the situation to Ryder

"Don't worry Silvera, No job is too big! No pup is too small!" He hung up and pressed all the pups symbols "Pups to the PAW Patroller!"

"Ryder needs us!" all the pups said at the same time

Jake stayed behind "Good luck pups" he waved as they ran into Ranger HQ

Marshall's pup tag beeped "Silvera can you take me to them?" He asked looking up at her

"Of course I Can" She smiled picking him up

"Thanks Silvera" Marshall said as Silver held him in her arms,

"We better get your mask" Silvera took a small backpack Anna made for Marshall, she put it on her back then she carried Marshall out of the infirmary and into the elevator where they were met by the other pups

"Marshall what are you doing here?" Rubble asked surprised to see him

"Yeah I thought you had to rest?" Skye asked

"He's coming with me" Silvera smiled giving him a pat

"Awesome dude!" Zuma said wagging his tail, as they went out of the elevator then entered the PAW Patroller, Silvera helped Marshall put his medical pup pack on then carried him to where the other pups were now sitting, Ryder was surprised to see Marshall

"Paw Patrol! Ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase said looking over at Marshall

"Good to see you Marshall" Ryder smiled

"Yeah we've missed you on missions" Skye said doing a back flip, the pups cheered for Marshall

Ryder giggled "Thank's for coming pups, sorry to interrupt your soccer game but we have an emergency" Ryder said

"What happened Ryder?" Skye asked

"Ranger Brad is stranded at Red River Canyon and he needs to be rescued" Ryder pressed on Zuma's symbol

"Zuma your the perfect pup for a water rescue" Ryder smiled pressing Skye's symbol

"Lets dive in!" Zuma replied

"Skye I need you ready with your harness, in-case Zuma can't get to him"

"This puppies gotta fly!" Skye said doing a back flip

"The bridge broke Brad was using to cross the river, so we also need to repair it" Ryder pressed Rocky's symbol, but Marshall cut him off

"Ryder can I help?" Marshall asked wagging his tail

Ryder thought for a moment "Marshall, I kno..." he was cut off by Silvera

"Your coming with me remember?" Silvera said still holding Marshall "If that's ok with you mate" Silvera looked at Ryder

"Sure, he can go with you" Ryder smiled "Now Rocky I need you to find something to repair the bridge" Ryder said pressing on Rubble's Symbol

"Don't lose it! Reuse it!" Rocky replied

"And Rubble, we may need your shovel to help Rocky fix it" Ryder pressed Chase's symbol

"Rubble on the double!"

"Great! Chase I need your winch and net ready" Ryder smiled

"Chase is on the Case!"

Silvera's communicator beeped, she placed Marshall down next to Chase and Everest then answered it

"G'day, Head Ranger Silvera here" She said answering it, as the pups and Ryder looked over

"Silvera, its Anna. Brad may need medical attention but I'm unable to go" Anna sounded worried, Ryder walked over

"Don't worry Anna, we have the perfect pup here" Ryder glancing looking over at Marshall

"You mean Marshall?" Anna asked "I'm not sure if he's ready for a rescue mission" She said

Marshall spoke up "I can do it!" He wagged his tail

"Yeah! He's our medic pup after all!" Chase said smiling at Marshall

Anna went quiet for a second "Alright, but Silvera look after him, he's not recovered yet"

"We all will keep an eye on him" Zuma started to say

"And some paws" Rocky giggled which made everyone giggle including Anna

"Good luck Pups!" Anna said hanging up

Ryder pressed Marshall's symbol "Marshall I need you and your Medical gear, to check Brad we need to make sure he's ok" Ryder smiled

"I'm ready for a Ruff Ruff Rescue!" Marshall was happy he was finally going on a mission

"Yay! Go Marshall!" all the pups cheered at him

"What about me Ryder?" Everest ask

Ryder looked at Everest and thought for a moment, he then pressed her symbol "Everest your job is to take care of Marshall" He smiled

"Cool! Off the trial, Everest won't fail!" She giggled

"Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder ran to his ATV as the pups went to their vehicle's, apart from Marshall and Everest who both went with Silvera in her ranger vehicle

Ryder and the pups followed Silvera to the Canyon, there were high cliffs on both sides Red River ran through the middle they could see Brad in the middle of the river on a small Island made of rocks, one of the bridge's support poles had came loose which caused the bridge to collapse

"Brad!" Silvera called out getting out of her vehicle, she carefully placed Marshall on the ground Everest jumped down next to him

"Hi Silvera!" Brad yelled out seeing her, just as Ryder and the rest of the Paw Patrol arrived

"Are you ok mate?!" She asked seeing him holding his wrist

"I hurt my wrist" He yelled back to her

Ryder and the pups ran to where Silvera, Marshall and Everest were

"Woah!" Skye said seeing how fast the river was flowing

"Wyder those rapids look too wough for me" Zuma said worried

Silvera looked at Chase "We could use Chase's winch and secure it to Zuma's hovercraft" She suggested

"Great idea Silvera!" Ryder agreed "Chase winch please"

"Ruff Ruff! Winch!" Chase took the winch over to Zuma, who attached it to his hovercraft

"Rocky can you fix that?" Ryder asked looking over at the support pole

"I should be able too, but Rubble I need your help" Rocky said pointing to the pole which had almost fallen over

"Alright, you two try to fix it" Ryder turned to Skye "Can you fly Marshall over to see if Brad's ok?" Ryder said looking at Marshall

'Wait what?" Marshall said worried "I don't like flying" he stated

"Ryder are you sure he's up for this?" Everest asked

"Marshall? its your choice" Ryder smiled

"Um, I guess" Marshall still looked worried

Ryder attached Skye's harness to Marshall "Be careful over there pup" he said looking up at Skye "Skye be careful with Marshall's paw and injury"

"Yes Ryder" Skye nodded "Lets take to the Sky! Hold on Marshall"

"Ahhhhhhh! I really don't like flying!" Marshall said as he was gently lifted off the ground "Ahhhh!" He closed his eye's

"Marshall" Skye giggled putting him on the ground "Your on the ground" She laughed as Brad un-clipped him from the harness

"Oh" Marshall opened his eye's "I knew that!" He giggled

"You ok over there?" Ryder called out

"We're good Ryder" Skye called back to him, flying back over to Ryder as the wind suddenly blew her helicopter around

"Skye!" Marshall yelled

"Oh no!" Chase noticed Skye, just as he got blown away

"Woah!" Silvera said, catching Chase who almost blew into the water

"Great catch! Thanks Silvera" He gave her a lick

Ryder noticed how much Skye's helicopter was moving in the wind "Skye come back" he ordered

"Coming!" She tried to land but wind was making it difficult "Look out below!" She warned almost landing on Rubble and Rocky

"Yikes!" Rocky yelled as he and Rubble jumped out the way, Ryder ran over to Skye

"You ok Skye?" He asked as she got out of her helicopter

"I'm good" She smiled "That was a close one, Ryder the wind's to strong for me to fly"

"What do we do now?" Zuma asked looking over at Marshall and Brad

"Its your turn" Ryder said smiling at Zuma

"Ready set! Get wet!" He said jumping into his hovercraft

"Chase, try to keep Zuma steady" Ryder looked at Chase

Meanwhile Marshall was examining Brad's wrist

"Ruff Ruff X-ray Screen" Marshall said as his screen popped out

"How does it look?" Brad asked

"I don't see a break" Marshall looked at his screen "Its just a sprain"

"Oh that's good" Brad sighed relieved

"I'll wrap it for you, Ruff! Bandage!" Marshall wrapped the bandage around Brad's wrist

"That feels better, thanks Marshall" Brad smiled giving him a pat, he noticed a worried look on Marshall's face "You ok?"

Marshall looked at the rocks they were standing on "Is it me or is this island getting smaller?"

"I think your right" Brad looked at the river "The river's rising"

Marshall contacted Ryder "Ryder its Marshall"

"Hi Marshall everything ok over there?" Ryder asked as Marshall's face popped up on his pup pad

"Ryder, the river's rising" Marshall sounded worried "We need to get off of here" As he said this he started breathing heavy

"Its ok, we'll get you off" Ryder tried to calm him "Don't worry Marshall, just breathe"

Brad sat down next to Marshall "Hey it's going to be alright, we're going to get off of here" He gave Marshall a pat, but Marshall's breathing was getting really heavy

"Silvera!" Brad called her using his communicator

"G'day Brad, everything ok?" She asked noticing the tone in his voice

"No, Marshall's breathing is bad" Brad said trying to calm Marshall "We need the oxygen mask"

"Ok, hold on" Silvera hung up and took the mask out of the bag then gave it to Ryder

Ryder called out to Zuma who was in his hovercraft about to go in the river "Zuma wait"  
"Yeah Wyder?" Zuma said looking back as Ryder got on his ATV

"I'm coming with you" Ryder said pressing on his life jacket button then the ATV hovercraft button "Life jacket deploy!"

Zuma noticed Ryder's ATV struggling against the raging rapid's "Ryder catch!" Zuma yelled out to him "Buoy!"

Ryder caught Zuma's buoy and attached it to his ATV "Thanks Zuma" He smiled

To be continued


	23. Canyon Rescue (Part 2)

Chapter 23: Canyon Rescue (Part 2)

Everest was waiting with Silvera and the other pups on the River bank, while Ryder and Zuma made the way across Red River, it was taking longer then expected due to the wind and the rapid's. Brad was trying to help Marshall breathe

"Marshall look at me" Brad said looking him in the eye's "Breathe with me" Brad breathed in then slowly breathed out, Marshall copied

"Th..a..n..k.. y..o.u Br..a..d.." Marshall said between breath's

"Don't talk, just keep breathing like that" Brad smiled, just then Ryder and Zuma made it to the island

"Marshall!" Ryder yelled getting off his ATV and ran onto the Island "You alright?"

Marshall nodded putting on a brave face, Ryder knew he wasn't telling the truth, he then kneel'd besides Marshall and placed the oxygen mask on him

"R..y..d..er" Marshall looked up at him

"Its alright pup" Ryder said giving Marshall a pat on the head

Brad noticed the water was rising faster then before "The river's rising Ryder" he pointed at the edge of the island which was now submerged

"Wyder! This current is getting stronger" Zuma yelled out struggling to keep his hovercraft near the island

"Marshall you good to go?" Ryder asked looking down at him

Marshall didn't say anything, suddenly he collapsed

"Oh no!" Zuma cried out

Brad felt Marshall's pulse "He's fine, possibly just exhausted" he stated, forgetting about his wrist he went to pick Marshall up

"Careful Brad" Ryder said looking at Marshall "I got him" Ryder smiled picking him up

"But how do we get them across?" Zuma asked looking at the raging water all around them

"Good question" Ryder looked at Brad's wrist "How is it?" he asked

"Oh I'm fine, Marshall said I sprained it" Brad said as the wind got stronger

Meanwhile back on the River's bank, Silvera and the pups were watching

"I could try fly over" Skye suggested

"No its to dangerous" Silvera said "The wind is too strong"

"Yeah but they need help" Skye frowned

Everest looked like she was almost in tears, seeing Marshall unconscious in Ryder's arms

"You ok Everest?" Chase asked sitting next to her

"Its just, I was suppose to look out for him" Everest stated as tears began to fill her eye's

"Hey its alright" Silvera said kneeling beside her "Only Marshall could check Brad" she smiled

"But..." Everest was cut off as screams were heard behind them

"LOOK OUT!" Rocky shouted as the bridge support pole started to give way

"Everyone move!" Chase ordered

Rubble tried to steady the pole with his rig

"Easy Rubble" Silvera said running over and trying to help by pushing against the pole

Everest and Skye came up behind her and also pushed against it

"Skye! What are you doing!" Chase yelled in a worried voice

"I'm helping" Skye smiled pushing the pole with all her might

"Just be careful" Chase said approaching the pole to help

"Chase can you keep an eye on the others" Silvera asked looking over at the island

"Sure! Chase is on the case!" He walked back towards the river's edge

The support pole started sliding back into place, but suddenly there was a loud crack

"Oh no!" Skye screamed as the pole snapped in half

"Ruff! Ruff! Net!" Chase said as the net flew out of his pup pack and caught the snapped part of the pole

"Nice one!" Skye said walking over to chase, she gave him a lick on the cheek, his face turned red

"Are you blushing?" Skye asked giggling

"Um what! no!" Chase shook his head

"That's adorable!" Rubble giggled at him

"Where's Rocky?" Chase asked changing the subject, Rocky got caught up in Chase's net he was standing on top of the broken pole underneath the net

"I'm kinda stuck" Rocky said trying to get out of the net

"Rocky how did you end up there?" Everest asked walking over

"Don't ask me" He laughed

"Net away" Chase said, the net flew back in his pup pack "Sorry Rocky, you ok buddy?" he asked as Everest helped Rocky stand

"I'm good" Rocky smiled at Everest "Thanks Everest"

"What do we do now?" Rubble asked "The support pole is completely broken"

Silvera looked at the pole "Not much we can do" she then looked at Ryder on the island "We need a plan to help Ryder and Zuma"

Suddenly both Silvera's and Brad's communicator's started beeping, both of the rangers were shocked. It was an alarm for a flash flood

"Oh no!" Brad said looking at the river

"What's the matter?" Ryder asking

"We need to get out of this canyon now!" He yelled out

"Why?" Zuma asked keeping his hovercraft near the island

Brad looked at his communicator "Red River has a flood warning issued for it!"

"That's bad!" Ryder said carrying an unconscious Marshall to his ATV

"Bwad, come with me" Zuma said as Brad hopped on Zuma's hovercraft

Just then the rangers communicator's alarm sounded again, this time it was louder

"We don't have time to get across!" Brad yelled "Silvera! you guys have to get out of this canyon!"

Silvera heard what Brad yelled out "No! We can't leave you all here!" She yelled back

"There's no time!" Ryder yelled across "Go pups! get out while you can!"

"Ryder!" All the pups screamed at the same time

"We have to go!" Silvera ordered getting in her vehicle

"We can't leave them!" Skye said worried

"We have too" Silvera said starting the engine

"No! Ryder! Zuma!" Rocky yelled out

"Chase unhook your winch line" Everest said noticing his winch was still attached

"But but but but" He started to say just then a loud rubble noise was heard

"Quick!" Silvera yelled, as Chase unhooked his winch he group quickly drove above the canyon just as a wall of water a few meter's high came rushing down the canyon

"Oh no!" Everyone screamed in horror as Ryder, Brad, Zuma and Marshall got hit by the water

"Hold on Zuma!" Ryder said trying to hold onto his ATV and onto Marshall

"Wryder!" Zuma cried out as the water cried Ryder and Marshall out of sight, Brad was struggling to hold on because of his wrist

"We need to get to the bank" Brad yelled over the raging water, suddenly he lost his grip

"Brad!" Zuma yelled "Catch Brad! Buoy!"

Brad managed to catch the buoy "Got it, thanks Zuma" Brad said hanging on with one hand "Look over there" He pointed to a part of the bank where there was enough space for Zuma's hovercraft, suddenly Zuma got hit by a wave which cause him to fall in the river, Brad held his sore hand out and grabbed him

"Nice save!' Zuma smiled coughing then it went black as Zuma lost consciousness

"I got ya" Brad said trying to hold onto Zuma, as the hovercraft smashed into some rocks and got caught, the buoy line snapped, the water carried both Zuma and Brad away.

Meanwhile Silvera had called the other Rangers for help, Mark Michael Anna, and Kate along with Jake rushed to Red River Canyon

"We need a bigger search party" Silvera said "They could be anywhere along the canyon"

"Silvera call Katie" Chase suggested

"Katie? Who's that?" Silvera asked pulling out her communicator

"She's our friend" Rubble said  
"Yeah she can help with the search" Skye added

Silvera called Katie who was attempting to bath Cali

"Come on Cali, you need a bath" Katie giggled as Cali tried to run between her legs "Got ya" Katie giggled picking Cali up when he phone rang, she was surprised to see Silvera on the other end "Hello?" Katie answered

"G'day Head Ranger Silvera here, we have a situation and need your help" Silvera said as Skye came into Katie's view

"Oh hi Skye, what's wrong?" Katie asked

"Katie we need help, Ryder, Zuma and Marshall got swept down a river" Skye said in a worrying voice

"Along with one of my Rangers" Silvera added "We could do with your help"

"Oh no! That's bad! I'll help, but how do I get there?" Katie asked

"I'll get you" Mark said walking towards his vehicle

"Mind if I come?" Jake asked

"Sure Jake!" Mark then got in the vehicle followed by Jake

"Alright thanks" Katie said "I'll pack some gear" With that the call ended

Mark drove off with Jake to get Katie, while the other Rangers set up a tent and some search equipment, Chase changed into his super-spy gear

"Super-Spy Chase is on the Case! I'll search down the river with my drone" He suggested

"Good idea Chase" Silvera said "We need to spread out"

"Ruff! Drone!" Chase said "Drone launch!" the drone flew down the river, with Chase close behind it

"Chase wait" Skye yelled running behind him

"We're coming too" Rocky, Rubble, and Everest all said

"I'll come as well, in-case they need medical treatment" Anna said running behind the pups with some emergency equipment

"Michael Kate, come with me, we're going to search on the side of the Canyon" Silvera said getting in her vehicle

"Coming" Both Michael and Kate said following her to the Ranger vehicle

Meanwhile somewhere in the river, Ryder and Marshall continued to be swept down the river, Ryder was trying to hold onto Marshall but it caused him to lose his grip on his ATV he then fell into the raging river, Ryder attempted to swim to the river's shore but the current was to strong, he struggled to keep both his and Marshall's head above the water, suddenly without any warning they both went over a waterfall and fell into a deeper part of the canyon, SPLASH they both his the bottom of the waterfall suddenly Ryder felt a sharp pain in his head as he collided with a rock at the bottom, Marshall was nowhere to be seen Ryder desperately looked around, he felt something touch his feet, he looked below the water there was a small object, it was Marshall! Ryder dove under and pulled the unconscious Marshall up into his arms.

Ryder then saw a log across the river's edge he managed to grab onto it, still holding Marshall he pulled himself and Marshall on the log then fell onto the side of the bank, he laid there for awhile catching his breath then he checked Marshall, his breathing was extremely heavy and his stitches had busted on his operation wound, Ryder tore a part of his jacket and wrapped it around the wound to try stop the bleeding

"Hold on Marshall" Ryder said flinching as he tried to stand, suddenly he collapsed unable to stand he lay besides Marshall, who started waking up "Marshall?"

"R..y..d..e..r?" Marshall said opening his eye's, suddenly he started coughing and spitting out water

Ryder rolled him on his side, and gently tapped his back "Bring it all up, you swallowed a lot of water pup"

Still coughing Marshall looked up at Ryder "Wh..at *Cough* Happ.. ..ed *Cough*" He asked noticing Ryder's head was bleeding "Ry..d..er.. your *Cough* Bl..e..e..ding!"

"I'm alright pup" Ryder smiled wiping the blood off his head "How do you feel?" Ryder ignored the pain in his head

Marshall tried to stand but flinched in agony "Ow!" He yelped, everything hurt from his injured paw to his wound, he didn't dare tell Ryder so he just replied "I'm ok"

Ryder knew Marshall was not telling the truth, he smiled "We better get away from the river" Ryder forced his aching body to stand up

Marshall attempted to stand again, but he felt a sharp pain in his broken paw he yelped "I'm... So..rr..y" He said falling to the ground

'It's ok pup" Ryder smiled bending over and picking Marshall up, although it caused his body to ache more

"Ryd..e.r I.. don't..." Marshall almost passed out in Ryder's arms

"Shh, we need to find shelter" Ryder whispered in Marshall's ear suddenly Marshall passed out completely, as the day was coming to an end.

Zuma slowly opened in eye's to find himself wedge between some rocks, he saw Brad on the bank he was unconscious (I've got to go help him) Zuma thought to himself, he tried to free himself from the rocks but his paw was stuck.

"Zuma!" A voice called out, Zuma looked to see Brad getting to his feet "You ok over there?"

"I'm sss..Stuck!" Zuma cried again trying to free his paw

"I'm coming" Brad got to his feet and slowly walked over, he jumped on the rocks bent down and looked at Zuma's paw

"Where's Wyder and Marshall?" Zuma asked looking around

"I don't know, but lets worry about getting you free first" Brad attempted to pull Zuma but it made him yelp

"Ow!" Zuma yelped

"Sorry, hmm let me try something else" Brad jumped down with one foot in the river and bent over, he put his hand under the rock and felt for Zuma's paw, finding his paw he then gently pushed it up, Zuma fell over as his paw got freed

"Thanks Brad" Zuma said licking his paw

"You alright?" Brad asked examining his paw

'I'm ok, only hurts a little" Zuma smiled "Brad we have to find Wyder"

"We need to get your to safety first" Brad said looking at his paw "Can you stand on it?"

Zuma slowly stood up "I think so" He said slowly standing

Brad had lost his communicator, Zuma tried to call Ryder but there was no answer he then attempted to call the other pups

"Zuma?" A voice answered it was Chase, just then a strange buzzing noise was heard, it was Chase's drone, it flew over Brad and Zuma

"What's that?" Brad asked looking up

"Its Chase's dwone!" Zuma said excited

"My drone found them!" Chase said to the others, he contacted Zuma "We're coming buddy!"

Moments later Chase, Everest, Skye, Rocky, Rubble followed by Anna appeared over the Canyon cliff looking down

"Down there!" Skye said doing a back flip

"Zuma!" Rocky cried out

"We found them!" Rubble yelled looking down

"We need to get them out of the canyon" Anna said, pulling some rope out of her back pack she then contacted Silvera

"G'day Anna, any luck?" Silvera answered

"We located, Zuma and Brad near shear rock waterfall" Anna said looking down at them

"Great! We're on our way!" Silvera said crossing a bridge over red river canyon

"How about Ryder and Marshall?" Michael asked looking over Silvera's shoulder

Anna frowned "No luck yet"

Everest heard someone running up behind them she looked which made the other's turn around

"Katie!" Skye said happy to see her

"Hi pups" She smiled running over with Mark behind her followed by Jake who had some torches

"We found Zuma" Chase said pointing in the canyon

"And Brad" Anna added looking at Mark

"Only problem is we can't get down there" Rocky said looking worried

"Yeah the cliff is too steep" Rubble looked down at Zuma and Brad

"That's no good" Katie said giving Skye a scratch

Silvera, Michael and Kate pulled up

"Silvera, Zuma and Brad are down there" Everest said pointing down (I hope your ok Marshall) Everest thought to herself

"I hope Ryder and Marshall are alright" Skye said frowning

"Me too" Rubble said howling

"Yeah they better be ok" Chase said as the sun began to set

"I've got some torches" Jake said handing one to Silvera

"Thanks mate" She smiled, as Jake handed a torch to each Kate, Katie, Anna Mark and Michael

"Lets get them rescued!" Katie said smiling shinning the light down at Zuma and Brad

Back with Ryder and Marshall

Ryder slowly walked on the river's bank but he was struggling with Marshall, he was cold and wet his body was becoming numb and his head was throbbing, he saw a cave in the side of the canyon, it was a few meter's high. Ryder managed to place Marshall on edge of the caves opening, he then climbed up, picking Marshall up he entered the cave, he placed Marshall on the ground and sat down next to him, finally unable to move Ryder laid down and fell asleep. Moments later he was woken up by movements besides him

"Ry..der?" a voice in the dark said

"I'm here Marshall" Ryder put his hand over Marshall  
"Where ar..e we?" Marshall asked as his body began to shiver

"I found a cave" Ryder moved closer to Marshall, he tried to use his body warmth to keep him warm

"I'm sc..a..r..ed" Marshall started crying

"Its going to be ok, rest now pup" Ryder said gently patting him on his head, Ryder waiting until he heard Marshall snoring then once again he fell asleep

Zuma was getting cold due to being wet, Brad took his jacket off and placed it over him

"Here you go" Brad smiled, watching the others on the canyon's edge

"I hope they hurry up" Zuma said licking Brad's cheek

"Don't worry Zuma, Silvera isn't our leader for nothing, if anyone can get us up its her" Brad smiled

Hearing the word leader Zuma wondered about Ryder "I miss Wyder" as tears began to fall down his cheek

"Its alright, he's a smart kid I'm sure his fine" Brad gave Zuma a pat

Up on the canyon's edge Silvera was setting up a rescue line

"Everest can you use your grappling hook" Silvera said pointing down the canyon side "I'll attach some rope on it to extend the length"

"Sure!" Everest smiled "Ruff! grappling hook" Silvera lengthened the end with some rope

"Brad we're going to lowered some rope down, tie it around yourself and we'll pull you and Zuma up" Silvera called out

"Ok!" Brad yelled back

"Great!" Silvera turned to Everest "Alright, start lowering it down" She instructed, Everest slowly lowered her grappling hook down

"Almost there" Katie said shinning her torch on the line

"Keep coming" Brad called out from the canyon

"Its down!" Skye said doing a back flip

"Got it!" Brad tied the rope around his waist then held onto Zuma

"Total awesome dude" Zuma said happily

"Ready" Brad called out

"Grappling hook retract!" As Everest said this, Silvera and the rangers grabbed her line and helped pull it up, Jake, and Katie also helped

"Almost!" Chase said watching Zuma and Brad get half way up the canyon wall

"Pull! Pull! Dudes!" Jake said, suddenly a hand appeared over the edge Katie ran over and grabbed it

"I got you" Katie smiled pulling Brad over

"Take Zuma" Brad said holding Zuma over the canyon's edge, Katie took him

"Thanks Katie" Zuma said licking her cheek

Brad was also now over the edge, took awhile for him to catch his breath "Thanks everyone" he smiled

"Zuma!" All the pups yelled running over to him, Everest detached her hook from the rope then walked over

"You alright buddy?" Chase asked looking at Zuma who was shivering

"You look cold" Skye said giving him a hug

Anna walked over to Brad and checked him over, she looked at his wrist "Marshall was right its a sprain"

Katie went over to Zuma with a blanket she wrapped him up, Jake bent down besides him

"You good?" Jake asked

"I'm just cold" Zuma said smiling "Thanks alot dudes, totally awesome wescue!"

"Lets get you two back to the tent" Silvera said leading the way

"What about Wyder?" Zuma asked

"And Marshall?" Everest added

"We can't do much at the moment" Silvera said "Its too dark, we have to wait til dawn"

"But we can't leave them out there" Chase sounded worried

"Yeah he wouldn't leave us!" Rubble said giving Chase a hug

"I'm going to continue to look for them" Everest said stopping

"Us too!" Rocky and Skye said at the same time

Silvera turned around and saw how determined the pups where to find Ryder she thought for a moment

"Alright, we'll take Brad and Zuma back to the tent, Kate and Katie can you both go with the pups?" Silvera asked

"Sure Silvera" Katie answered

"Wait I will bring some food" Kate said running to the tent and grabbing some snacks putting them into a back pack

"Anna can I bring some of your emergency gear?" Katie asked looking over at her

"Sure thing! Here ya go" Anna handed Katie her emergency pack

"Good luck dudes" Zuma said smiling

"Now lets get your warmed up" Jake said holding Zuma

"And get some soup into them" Kate said walking past them "I've got some hot soup in the tent"

"Alright thanks Kate, and good luck Paw Patrol!" Silvera said as she walked into the tent with, Jake, Zuma, Brad, Mark, Michael and Anna

A few hours later Marshall suddenly let out a yelp which woke Ryder up

"Marshall, what's wrong?" Ryder asked shocked

"Its... Its... Its.. My wound! It hurts" Marshall yelped again holding his stomach

Ryder was able to see a little as the moon began to rise over the canyon wall, he saw something dark under Marshall it felt wet and warm, the piece of jacket Ryder used to wrap Marshall's wound was soaking wet and the ground was covered in it

"Marshall you losing too much blood!" Ryder was worried, if he doesn't stop the bleeding Marshall could...

To be continued


	24. Canyon Rescue (Part 3)

Chapter 24: Canyon Rescue (Part 3)

Ryder held his hands over Marshall's wound to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't working (I can't stop it) Ryder thought himself

"Marshall hang on" Ryder said looking around the cave, he let go off the wound as he did blood began to leak out faster Ryder saw Marshall's face turn pale

"Ry..d..e..r" Marshall said weakly

"Shh pup, don't talk" Ryder said hushing him, his own head began to ache more (I need to find something to stop the bleeding) he thought. He looked around the cave again, and noticed a bit of steel (Maybe if I can heat it, at least I can cauterize the wound), once again he let go off the wound stood up and ran towards the steel

"Wh.e..r..e.. are ..y..ou.. goin..g?" Marshall asked thinking Ryder was leaving him

"Its alright, put pressure on your wound" Ryder instructed, leaning over and picking the steel up, he ran back over to Marshall

"Wha..t ..yo..u.. doing?" Marshall asked as Ryder pulled out a lighter and began heating the steel

"Marshall this is going to hurt" Ryder warned "But it should stop you from bleeding to death"

"Huh?" Marshall asked confused

The steel began to glow "Its hot enough" Ryder held onto Marshall's good paw

" ..R..yder?" Marshall began to say as Ryder pushed the steel against Marshall's wound, as the hot steel connected with Marshall's skin his body went numb sharp pain burst from the wound, he then let out a horrifying yelp that echo'd through the canyon

"Your doing great" Ryder said worried for his pup, Marshall let out more yelps as his wound began to cauterize

Meanwhile on the canyon's edge, Chase heard Marshall's screams

"Marshall?!" Chase yelled out "Ruff! Light!" he pointed his light down into the canyon, another scream was heard

Everest ran over "That's Marshall!" She said in horror

"Oh my!" Katie said as Marshall's screams echo'd through the canyon

"Where is he?" Rocky looked into the canyon

"What's happening to him!" Rubble began crying hearing the horrible screams

"He sounds in pain!" Skye said also beginning to cry

"I don't see him anywhere" Chase said still shinning his light down

"Its echoing, he could be anywhere" Kate frowned, suddenly Marshall's cries stopped

"Why has he gone quiet!" Everest screamed out "Marshall!"

Chase looked like he was going to faint, Skye noticed and walked over to him

"Chase? you alright?" She asked standing next to him

"Why... Why... did he suddenly stop?!" Chase asked as he began to feel dizzy

"Sit down Chase" Skye said sitting down next to him

"Yeah lets take a rest" Rocky suggested

"I agree, we've been searching for hours" Kate said pulling out some pup snacks

Chase just sat there, worried for Marshall (Why was he screaming like that? What was happening to him? And where was Ryder?) So many questions filled his mind

"Chase is something wrong?" Skye asked putting her paw on his side

"I'm just worried" Chase said glancing over at Everest who seemed in more shock then him

Tears began falling down Everest's face "Marshall! I love you!" She yelled across the canyon which echo'd off the walls

The pups looked over at her

"We love you too!" Rubble yelled out

"We'll find you!" Rocky also yelled out

"And Ryder! Where ever you are!" Skye yelled at the top of her lungs

"Wow" Kate said shocked at the pups "Paw Patrol, you really amaze me" She smiled "That's true friendship"  
"They amaze me as well, such great pups" Katie said "I'm sure both Ryder and Marshall are ok"

Chase wiped his tears away "Ryder wouldn't let anything happen to Marshall"

"Your right" Rubble also wiped tears from his own cheeks

"Still why did Marshall yelp like that?" Everest asked still crying

"He's going to be alright" Katie said walking over to her

"How do you know that!" Everest snapped

"Because its Marshall" Rocky said sitting besides Everest

"Yeah you know Marshall, I'm sure he's fine" Rubble tried to convince himself

"I love him" Everest blurted out

"What?" Katie said shocked

Everest looked at Katie "I haven't had the chance to tell him"

"Don't worry Everest the time will come" Skye smiled looking at Chase

"Aww that's so sweet!" Katie giggled giving Everest a pat

Kate gave each pup some snacks "Eat up" She said handing a sandwich to Katie

"Thanks Kate" Katie took the sandwich and began to eat it

"Skye?" Chase said looking over at her

"Yeah Chase?" She answered finishing a snack

"Skye, um, err, well um" Chase didn't know what to say

"Chase you sound like Marshall" Skye giggled

Chase froze for a second (Just tell her! tell her you like her!) he thought him himself

"Skye I.. I... Well I... lik.." Chase was cut off as another yelp echo'd

"Marshall!" Everest screamed looking over the edge of the canyon

"We need to get down there, its no good up here" Katie said standing up

"The wind's died down, I can fly us down" Skye suggestion as yet another yelp was heard

"That's a great idea!" Kate said putting away some un eaten snacks

Skye raced back to the tent she got her helicopter and flew back to the others

Meanwhile back at Ryder and Marshall

"Almost done" Ryder tried putting on a brave face but hated the fact he was hurting one of his pups

"I..T... S..T..I..N..G..S!" Marshall yelped in agony

"I know pup, but its the only way to stop the bleeding" Ryder kept the steel on the wound, which was now starting to blister

"RYDER!" Marshall screamed, the pain was too much for the poor pup he started to lose consciousness

"Marshall you need to stay awake" Ryder turned Marshall's head towards his "Look at me"

"It... h..u..r..t..s" Marshall cried in pain "Ryd..e..r!" his breathing became heavier, sweat started pouring down his face

"Breathe pup" Ryder looked at the wound "Almost" the bleeding had now stopped and wound was cauterized "Finished!" Ryder said pulling the steel from Marshall

"I.. d..o..n..t.. feel ..s..o.. g..o..od.." Marshall tried to say between breaths

"You did great, now just breathe" Ryder threw the piece of steel away, unable to move Marshall much without causing him pain, Ryder laid him across his lap

The moonlight was shinning into the cave entrance, Ryder was shocked at how much blood Marshall lost the ground was covered in it, Marshall was extremely pale and weak, still breathing heavy Marshall managed to look up at Ryder

"T..h..a..n..ks.. Ry..d..e..r" Marshall smiled weakly trying to breathe but with each breath he took, pain like someone was stabbing him shot through his body

"Rest now Marshall" Ryder put his arms around him and held Marshall in his arms "Everything's ok"

Suddenly voices were heard, distant voices they echo'd through the canyon and into the cave

"What... w..a..s.. t..h..a..t?" Marshall tried to move

"Hm, sounded like the pups" Ryder said noticing Marshall trying to move "Don't try to move" Ryder held Marshall tightly

"I..t..s.. the ..p..u..ps!" Marshall tried to howl but his breathing stopped him, he coughed instead

Ryder pulled his pup pad out by it was soaking wet "Marshall try your pup tag"

Marshall tried contacting Chase

Back at the canyon's cliff, Skye had lowered everyone down apart from Rocky

"Don't go near the river ok?" Rocky said looking down at the river

Skye giggled "Oh Rocky don't worry you won't get wet"

"Ok!" Rocky clipped the harness up, Skye began to lowering him down

Chase's pup tag suddenly beeped "Hello?" Chase looking at the tag "Hello anyone there?"

Everest walked over "Who's that?"

"I don't know, no one's answering" Chase said confused

"That's odd" Rubble walked over

Rocky reached the canyon's bottom and got out of the harness, Skye landed her helicopter and ran over to Chase

"What's going on?" Skye and Rocky both asked

"Someone's trying to contact Chase" Katie said bending down

A crackly voice suddenly answered "Chase is that you?"

"Ryder!" Chase said excited to hear his voice "Where are you?"

"Ryder!" All the pups yelled at the same time

"Shh! I can't hear him" Chase said hushing the pups

"Chase, we're in a cave" Ryder's voice sounded weak

"Ryder are you ok?" Rocky asked hearing the sound of his voice

"I'm ok, but Marshall is..." Ryder suddenly went quiet

"Ryder? Ryder?" Chase lost contact "Ryder you there?" No answer

"Odd why did it cut out like that" Kate asked scratching her head

"And what was he going to say about Marshall?" Skye questioned

"I hope he's alright!" Everest said looking around the canyon

"Alright pups" Kate said standing up "Lets go find them!"

"Look for a cave any cave" Katie stood up next to Kate

"Yeah! Lets find Ryder!" Skye said doing a back flip

"And Marshall!" Chase and Everest said at the same time

"I'll search from the air" Skye said jumping in her helicopter, she turned the light on and flew up

Chase sniffed the ground in hope to catch Marshall or Ryder's scent, he stopped suddenly which cause Rocky to crash into him followed by Rubble and Everest

"Woah!" Everest said as he face flew into Rubble's back "Ouch!"

"Why did you stop?" Rocky asked

"Sorry guys, but look!" Chase pointed his light to Zuma's hovercraft, then down the river a bit was shear rock waterfall

"This is where we rescued Zuma" Rubble said looking at the hovercraft

"Look!" Skye yelled from the air, her light was on Ryder's ATV which was wedged between rocks just meter's away from the waterfall

Kate, Katie and Everest pulled Zuma's hovercraft away from the river, as Chase Rubble and Rocky managed to free Ryder's ATV from the rocks pulling it on the river bank

"If his ATV is here" Chase said looking over the waterfall

"You don't think they fell over that?" Everest said running up behind him

"Wow that's a long way down" Katie said leaning over

"I can look for a cave" Skye suggested "You pups stay there"

"Alright be careful" Chase said shinning his light at the bottom on the waterfall

Marshall was moaning and whining still breathing heavy, Ryder tried to comfort him but his head was ache badly

"R..y..d..er?" Marshall asked looking up "Is.. your.. head.. ok?" noticing Ryder's cut on his head

"I'm fine, just a headache" Ryder smiled at the severely weakened Marshall "How about you? Feeling any better?"

"No" Marshall shook his head, he moved his broken paw the wrong way which caused him to flinch

"Easy there, your paw's still broken remember" Ryder said as he gave Marshall a pat

"Every...thing... i..s.. b.r..o..k..e..n" Marshall whimpered "I.. co..uldn't.. even do a re..scu..e"

Ryder saw the look on Marshall's face "Hey its ok, you did your best and you saved Brad" he smiled

"No I di..dn't..." Marshall shook his head again

"Your brave" Ryder insured him

"I..m.. n..o..t.. brave!" Marshall snapped back flinching

"Look at what you've been through, I'm so proud of you" He gently gave him a pat

"I.. c..a..n..t even t..ell.. Everest h..o..w.. I feel.." Marshall started to cry "H..o..w.. is.. tha..t.. brave..? he asked as his breathing became heavier

Ryder paused for a moment "You really like her huh?"

"Yes!" Marshall looked up at Ryder "I..m... so... useless!"

"No your not! I don't ever want to hear you say that again" Ryder frowned

"S..o...r...r..y.." Marshall apologized

"Listen to me, your braver then you think and you most certainly are not useless, clumsy at times yes but that's what makes you, you" Ryder smiled

"I... doubt... s..h...e... w..o..u..l..d... like m..e.. now" Marshall took a breath "L..o..o..k... at me"

"I am looking, and I see a proud member of the Paw Patrol! and a very brave pup" Ryder continued giving him a pat "I'm sure Everest likes you"

"Y..o...u... Th...ink.. so? *Cough*" Marshall paused as he let out another cough

"Yes I do, now you need to rest" Ryder took off his jacket and wrapped it around Marshall

"Ry..d..e..r.. t..t..thanks" Marshall smiled weakly trying drift off to sleep

Ryder looked at Marshall "Your welcome"

A few moments lately Marshall let out sigh "I.. can't ..s..lee...p" he signed again

"You hurt too much huh?" Ryder asked noticing his breathing was going back to normal

"Yeah" Marshall coughed

"Hey your breathing better" Ryder said smiling

"Yeah but I wish this pain would stop" he moaned

"I'm sorry I had to make you go through all that" Ryder still couldn't believe he caused Marshall so much pain

"Its ok" Marshall smiled weakly "You saved me, thanks Ryder"

"Your welcome, how do you feel now?" Ryder asked trying to check his wound

"A little better, I guess" Marshall said trying to roll over so Ryder could see better "Ouch!"

"Careful, don't try to move I can see with the moonlight" Ryder looked at his wound, it was blistered the colour was red and swollen he still had a few stitches intact

"How does it look?" Marshall asked

"I think your going to be just fine" Ryder smiled giving him a pat

"Ryder? Why is everything spinning?" Marshall said as his vision began to blur "I don't feel so good" Suddenly he lost consciousness

"Marshall?" Ryder said in his ear "Marshall?" He felt Marshall's pulse it was normal, Ryder sighed relieved

Meanwhile Skye was flying below the waterfall with her light "No sign yet, we need someone on the ground" she said contacting Chase

"I'll go Skye" Chase said as Skye flew back up the waterfall

"Chase get in the harness" Skye lowered the harness as Chase clipped himself to it

"Good luck!" Katie yelled out as Skye flew Chase down

"Please find them!" Rocky said

"Please be ok Marshall" Everest said to Katie

Katie, and Kate both looked at each other

"Lets wait over here" Rubble said next to Ryder's ATV and Zuma's hovercraft

Everest, Rocky, Kate and Katie walked over to Rubble

Skye slowly lowered Chase down passed the waterfall

"Skye over there, put me down there" Chase said pointing near a log across the side of the river

"Ok, hold on" Skye gently puting him down next to the log

Chase un clipped himself "Ruff! Light!" He said walking up to the log "Wait I smell something"

Skye landed and ran over to him "What is it?"

"Its Ryder!" Chase jumped excited "I can't find Marshall's scent"

"Ryder!" Skye yelled out, her voice echo'd off the walls

"I smell..." Chase paused

"You smell what?" Skye asked as Chase to pointed something on the ground

"Blood!" Chase said in shock

"Is it from Ryder?" Skye said looking at him

"No its not his, I think it's Marshall's" Chase said as he continued following Ryder's scent, as Skye got back in her helicopter and flew ahead of him

Ryder attempted to contact Chase again, through Marshall's pup tag

"Chase? Chase? come in" Ryder said looking at the pup tag, he just got static back

Marshall groaned slowly opening his eye's "Ryder?" he said looking up at him

"How do you feel pup?" Ryder asked

"I, I, I, huh? What's that noise?" Marshall said hearing a distant noise

"What is it?" Ryder asked until he heard the noise too, he gently placed Marshall on the ground and walked to the entrance of the cave

"Ryder?" Marshall tried to get up but fell back down

"Its ok, I'm here" Ryder said looking back at Marshall, he saw SKye's helicopter "Skye! over here!"

Skye was flying low just above the river

Suddenly Ryder heard a noise behind him, he was shocked to see Marshall trying to stand "Marshall stop!"

"I want to see" Marshall said attempting to get to his feet, he let out a yelp and fell down

Ryder ran back into the cave over to Marshall "You alright Marshall?" he asked kneeling besides him

"Ryder, don't leave me" Marshall started crying

"Hey I'm not leaving you ok?" Ryder looked at the entrance he saw Skye fly passed the cave

"She didn't see us, and its my fault" Marshall felt depressed, and passed out

Just then a voice called from outside the cave "Ryder?! you up there?" the voice said

Ryder yelled back to the voice "Yes I'm here!" he looked at Marshall "Its going to be ok, someone found us"

"I found Ryder!" Chase said through his pup tag to Skye, Skye turned her helicopter around and landed near Chase

"Ryder!" Skye yelled out as she and Chase jumped up to the cave

"Chase? Skye?" Ryder said happy to see them

Chase stopped his in tracks when he noticed pools of blood on the caves flood he gasped as he saw Marshall laid on the ground next to Ryder

"Is he..." Chase as he ran into Ryder's arm's

"No Chase, he's just unconscious" Ryder gave Chase a hug

"Ryder oh Ryder we were so scared" Skye said running over

"Good to see you Skye" Ryder answered by giving her a pat on the head

"Your head!" Chase said looking at Ryder's cut on his head

"I'm alright pups" Ryder said smiling

"Lets go!" Skye said doing a back flip

"We can't move Marshall, not yet he's been through a lot" Ryder explained to Chase and Skye what he did to stop the bleeding

There was a noise outside the cave, Rocky, Rubble, Everest followed by Kate and Katie walked into the cave

"Huh, how did you all get here?" Chase asked confused

"We used Zuma's buoy line" Rubble said noticing Ryder

"Ryder! your ok!" Rocky wagging his tail running into Ryder's arms

"I'm fine" Ryder said giving Rocky a hug

Everest saw Marshall "Oh no!" she ran over to him and gave him a gentle nudge, Marshall moaned

"Careful Everest, he's in a lot of pain" Ryder pointed out

Katie sat down besides Marshall, she looked in the emergency pack and wrapped his wound up and put a blanket over him, Marshall moaned and groaned

"How is he?" Everest asked worrying

"Ryder's right, he seems to be in pain" Katie said looking at Ryder "Let me dress that cut"

Ryder nodded, as Katie put a dressing over his cut

"Thanks Katie" He smiled "We have to stay here for the night, Marshall can't move"

"Ok" Everyone said agreeing, as Katie gave them each a blanket.

Everest was snuggled up against Marshall, Skye was next to Chase, Rocky laid next to Ryder with Rubble besides him, Kate and Katie were on the other side of Ryder

Before Kate went to sleep, she called Silvera and informed her on the situation.

A few hours later the sun began to rise, it was dawn.

Marshall was the first to wake up, he was shocked when he opened his eye's to see Everest resting her head on his side. She felt him move

"Marshall?" She said opening her eye's, she lifted her head off his side  
"What are you doing here?" Marshall yawned, then he noticed the other's still asleep

"We found you last night" Everest smiled giving him a lick on the cheek

Marshall blushed "What was that for?"

She just smiled as him "I was so worried Marshall"

"What why?" He asked confused

The conversation was interrupted by Ryder

"Marshall how do you feel?" Ryder asked rubbing sleep from his eye's

"Sore" Marshall answered, he attempted to move but the pain was so intense

"Don't move" Ryder moved close to him, which made Rocky fall over

"Woah!" Rocky suddenly woke up as his head hit the floor

"Oops sorry Rocky" Ryder giggled which made Everest and Marshall also giggle

"Oh hey Marshall, your awake" Rocky smiled

Chase, Skye, Katie were all woken up by the giggles

"Huh? What's funny?" Skye said noticing she must have snuggled up to Chase during the night

Chase had a grin on his face "Good morning" he sat up

"Morning everyone" Kate said, walking into the cave

"Where did you go?" Ryder asked as Kate pulled out some cooked fish

"Breakfast!" She smiled "I'm the cook its my duty to have breakfast ready"

"FOOD!? did someone say food!" Rubble jumped up opening his eye's

"Oh Rubble always thinking about food" Skye giggled

Kate threw the pups some puppy snacks, and gave some fish to Katie and Ryder

"Thanks Kate" Ryder took a piece of fish off her

"Oh this is lovely!" Katie smiled taking a bite of a fish

Marshall didn't feel like eating, he just laid next to Everest

"You going to eat?" Everest asked him, Marshall never answered he just lay there

"Hey Marshall, you need to eat" Katie said sitting down next to him

"I'm not hungry" He answered, shacking his head

Ryder overheard it "Marshall you need to get your strength up"

"Yeah come on eat!" Skye said doing a back flip

Marshall gave in, he forced himself to try eat the snack

"Good pup" Ryder smiled at him, as he finished his piece of fish

Moments later, Silvera entered the cave

"Silvera?!" Kate said surprised to see her

"G'day everyone" She looking at Marshall

"How did you get here?" Rubble asked confused

Silvera giggled "I abseiled down"

"Awesome!" Everest said finishing off her snack

"How is everyone?" Silvera said walking over to Marshall

"We're good, but Marshall can't be moved just yet" Ryder explained everything to the ranger

"Oh I see" Silvera said giving Marshall a pat

"How do we get him up the canyon Ryder?" Everest asked concered

"Let him rest longer, then we'll worry about that" Ryder said having a drink of water

"Oh I have a surprise" Silvera smiled "You can come in now"

To the pups surprise Zuma walked into the cave behind her

"Zuma!" The pups said at the same time happy to see him

"Hi pups" Zuma smiled walking past Silvera

"How are you?" Ryder asked as Zuma went over to him

"I'm good Wyder" Zuma smiled giving him a lick, Ryder giggled

"Good to see you" Marshall weakly smiled

To be continued


	25. Silent Pain

Chapter 25: Silent Pain

A few hours had passed since the pups were reunited with Zuma, the ranger's had left for awhile all apart from Anna who was called in by Silvera. Marshall was happily chatting with Ryder

"Ryder thank you" Marshall smiled looking up at him

"You don't need to keep thanking me Marshall" Ryder laughed, but deep down he was feeling bad (how could I make Marshall go through that?) he thought, Marshall's screams still haunted him

"Are you alright?" Katie asked Ryder noticing something was off with him

Ryder looked at her "Yeah I'm ok"

Katie could tell something was bothering him "Want to go for a walk?"

"Go on" Marshall said smiling "You need fresh air"

"I don't want to leave you" Ryder looked worried

"Ryder sir! Don't worry" Chase said walking over to Marshall, and sat down besides him

"Yeah we'll look after him!" Skye went and sat down next to Chase

"The Paw Patrol is on it!" Rocky giggled

"Wyder go for a walk" Zuma cheered him on

Rubble was busy eating, he just nodded

"I'm going to have a nap anyway" Marshall said closing his eye's "Its ok Ryder"

Everest was sound asleep a few feet away from Marshall, she was snoring

"Ok ok!" Ryder laughed "I'm going!" he walked out of the cave with Katie, he looked back to see Anna changing Marshall's bandage and putting a new vest on him since his old one was torn.

"So Ryder whats wrong?" Katie asked as she walked next to him

"Its nothing really" Ryder smiled a fake smile

"I Know something's bothering you" Katie said putting her hand on his shoulder "You can tell me anything"

They were walking along the river's bank, the cave was still in view behind them Ryder stopped and looked at Katie

"Its just, I feel horrible" Ryder said kicking a stone with his foot

"Why?" Katie asked grasping his shoulder

Ryder looked Katie in the eye's

"Its Marshall isn't it?" She guessed it correctly

"I can't believe I put him through that" Ryder said looking away from Katie

"But Ryder if you didn't Marshall would have died" Katie put her other hand on his other shoulder "You saved his life"

Ryder turned and looked at her "Then why do I feel so horrible?"

"Because he's your pup" She smiled at him "And he was in pain, you hate seeing your pups hurt, that's why"

"I guess" Ryder smiled back at her "Thanks Katie"

"Your welcome Ryder" She gave him a kiss on his cheek, causing him to turn red Katie giggled

Chase was watching Katie and Ryder from the cave he caught Katie kiss Ryder

"Nawww!" Chase blurted out without thinking

"What?" Skye said walking over to him

"Oh nothing" Chase smiled to himself (I won't tell them) he thought

"Um ok" Skye answered standing behinds him

"What was it!" Rubble yelled running over

"Yeah! Come on Chase tell us!" Rocky yelled from behind Everest

"Can you pups keep it down please? Trying to sleep here" Marshall grumbled opening one eye up

Everest sighed as she opened her eye's up

"Oops sorry Marshall and Everest" Rubble said whispering

"That's alright" Everest smiled standing to her feet, she walked over to Chase

"So Chase what did you see?" Rocky asked trying to get a hint, walking up to him

"Nothing buddy" Chase giggled

"Is Wyder still walking with Katie?" Zuma whispered as he was now sitting next to Marshall

"Yeah, they're talking" Chase said pointing over to them

"They look so cute together!" Skye giggled doing a back flip

Chase looked at Skye "They sure do" he smiled at her (We'd look cute too!) he thought to himself

"Chase?" Skye asked as he seemed his mind was else where

Chase was deep in thought, still watching Katie and Ryder (Should I just tell Skye? But what about if she doesn't feel the same way? the other pups would laugh at me) he thought

"Chase dude?" Zuma said tapping him on his back, no answer

"I got this" Rocky said walking besides him "CHASE!" Rocky yelled in his ear

"HUH!" Chase screamed jumping in mid air to be caught by Anna

Skye giggled "You ok Chase?"

"Yeah what were you thinking about?" Rubble asked giggling at him

"Dude you look like you seen a ghost" Zuma teased

"What? Nothing!" Chase yelled still frightened, he noticed Anna was holding him "Oh thanks..." He didn't time to answer as yelps were heard from behind him

"Marshall?" Everest said concerned running over to him

"Marshall dude you ok?" Zuma asked running behind Everest

Anna quickly placed Chase down and went over to Marshall

"I, I, I, I, feel terrible! The pain make it stop!" He yelped again and his vision began to blur "Please make it stop!"

"What's wrong? is it your wound?" Anna asked kneeling besides him

"Everything!" He screamed in agony letting out a loud yelp

"Oh no!" Skye said feeling worried

Marshall began to toss and turn as if he were fighting someone, he kicked and yelping

"You need to stay still for me" Anna said trying to calm him, but she noticed his body felt hot

'Whats wrong with me!" He screamed out, suddenly he began gasping for air, as struggled to breathe

Anna quickly pulled out a oxygen mask out of her back pack and placed it over his face, she then took his temperature

"Your temperature is high" Anna frowned

Meanwhile Ryder was still talking to Katie, when they heard a disturbing yelp

"Marshall?!" Ryder yelled out worried, he turned around so fast he almost fell over

"Come on Ryder" Katie said grabbing his hand

"Not again" He said as a tear fell down his cheek, running towards the cave

Anna was doing everything she could, the oxygen mask seemed to be stabilizing his breathing however he continued to yelp in agony, as sharp stabbing pain bust through his body

"Someone please fetch Ryder" Anna asked rolling Marshall on his side

"Ryder! Ryder!" Everest and Skye yelled out running out of the cave only to bump into Ryder and Katie knocking them both over

"Woah pups steady" Ryder said getting to his feet

"Ryder hurry! Its Marshall!" Everest cried out racing back into the cave

"I know" Ryder said quickly following her as Katie go to her feet with Skye and followed them

"You can save him right? Anna?" Chase asked worried that Marshall might actually die

"Right Anna?" Rubble asked as tears fell down his cheeks

"Please save him!" Rocky cried giving Rubble a hug

"Pups give her space" Ryder said running over to Anna and Marshall

Anna stood up "This is very important" She began to say "I need someone to quickly go back to the tent, there is some pain relief and more medical supplies"

"I can do it!" Chase volunteered first

"No, Skye you need too" Ryder said turning to her "Your the only one who can fly"

Skye nodded "Lets take to the sky!" She ran out of the cave "Ruff! Wings!" within seconds she was out of sight

With every passing minute Marshall was getting worse he drifted in and out of consciousness, his wound was raw red blistered and hot. Blood began to drip from Marshall's mouth

"I think he's bleeding internally" Anna said turning his head to the side

Marshall weakly opened his eye's for a split second "Ryder?" then went unconscious again

Katie was helping Anna try to stabilize him "Your right Anna, he's got internal bleeding" Katie frowned seeing blood beneath the skin

"Looks like its coming from his lungs" Anna said feeling Marshall's pulse

"He's going to be ok though?" Everest asked crying

"Pwease be ok!" Zuma said giving Everest a hug

"Ryder when you fell over the waterfall did Marshall hit anything?" Anna asked turning to Ryder

He had to think for a moment "I don't know, maybe I found him under the water"

"There is a lot of rocks near the Waterfall" Katie pointed out

"Its possible then" Anna frowned as Marshall let out another yelp

Ryder knew they had to get Marshall out of the cave but how? They couldn't possibly move him in the state he was in, suddenly Ryder's head began to hurt he felt dizzy

"Ryder sir?" Chase asked noticing the look on his face

"Ryder you ok?" Rocky asked concerned

Without any warning Ryder suddenly collapsed falling on the ground next to Marshall

"Ryder!" All the pups screamed in horror

Anna quickly kneel'd next to him "He's exhausted" She said checking his pulse, she opened one of his eye lids "And it looks like he may have minor concussion"

"He'll be alright tho?" Katie asked still kneeling besides Marshall

Anna looked at Ryder "He needs rest" she said pulling a blanket out her back pack and placed it over Ryder

Chase took another blanket and put it under Ryder's head for a pillow

"Poor Wyder" Zuma sat down next to him

Marshall let out another yelp and managed to open his eye's "Please make it stop!" he continued tossing and turning

"Marshall please stop moving" Katie asked trying to hold him still

"Your going to cause yourself more pain" Anna frowned, while she pulled out a needle and put it in his side, causing him to scream

"What's that?" Everest asked watching Anna

"It'll help with his pain" She answered "But he needs to get fluids in him"

"I'll get some" Katie took a cup

"Great, the river is fresh water" Anna pointed out

Katie looked at Everest who had broken down in tears "Hey Everest want to come with me?"

"Um, sure" Everest said wiping tears away, following Katie out the cave

"You alright?" Katie asked now outside the cave

"I love Marshall" Everest began "I just can't stand seeing him in pain, and now Ryder's hurt"

Hearing this made Katie stop

"Katie?" Everest asked almost bumping into her

"I know how you feel" Katie said as she continued to walk towards the river

"What?" Everest said confused

"Its hard seeing someone you like or love hurt" Katie said leaning over placing the cup into the river

"I wish none of this happened" Tears filled Everest's eye's

"Everything happens for a reason, sometimes something good comes out of something bad" Katie smiled

"What reason? how can something bad be good?" Everest asked getting more confused

"Well all of this has brought you closer to Marshall" Katie gave her a pat

"I suppose so" Everest said back

"Its brought everyone closer" Katie looked at the cup which was now full of water "Oh where's Jake?"

"Huh, actually I don't know" Everest said puzzled "He was with the Ranger's"

"Oh ok" Katie smiled "Have you told Marshall?"

"No, every time I try something happened" Everest looked up at Katie "Maybe I'm not meant to tell him"

Katie placed the cup on the ground, and kneel'd down "Just tell him" She smiled "Who know's it might make him feel better"

"Maybe" Everest answered as she saw something red floating down the river "What's that?" She pointed to the object

"Hm, I don't know" Katie looked where Everest was pointing "Looks like a cap"

"Its Marshall's!" Everest said happily walking into the river's edge "I'll get it!"

"Careful Everest" Katie said watching, as Everest got close to the cap

"I got it" Everest grabbed the cap with her teeth, smiling ear to ear

"Everest! Look out!" Katie screamed out as a log was floating straight towards her

Everest didn't see the log until it was almost on top of her, she attempted to get out the way when THUMP it clipped her back leg causing a deep slash on her skin, making her yelp Katie quickly ran into the river and grabbed Everest pulling her to shore

"I got you" Katie said glancing down at Everest's back paw"You ok?"

"Ow, yeah it hurts a little" Everest smiled, dropping the cap "Oh no! I dropped it!"

Katie bent down and picked it up "I have it"

"Thanks Katie" Everest said catching her breath

All the scream's caused the pups to run out of the cave

"Everest!" Zuma yelled seeing Everest on the ground

Katie picked Everest up completely forgetting about the cup of water, she carried her back to the cave where she was met by the pups

"You ok Everest?" Zuma asked noticing a cut on her paw

"Everest that looks deep" Chase said worried for her

"Chase's right, it is deep" Anna said grabbing some bandage's "Put her here" She pointed to a spot on the other side of the cave away from Marshall

Rocky walked over to her "You ok?" he asked as Katie gently placed her on a blanket

"Yeah stop fussing over me" She smiled at Rocky

Marshall regained consciousness noticing that everyone was on the other side of the cave

He attempted to stand up but the pain shot through his body causing him to tumble over sideways he fell on Ryder and gasped at what he saw

"R...R...Ryder?" Marshall asked shocked

(What happened to him?) he thought see Ryder laying there motionless (Is he..?) he paused glancing over nobody knew Marshall was awake the were all crowded around Everest.

(Is this my fault? Did I do this? when he saved me?) so many questions filled Marshall's head

He had to get out of there, forcing himself to stand ignoring the pain he began slowly walking towards the cave entrance

Tears filled his eye's (Ryder risked his life for me, and now he's...) suddenly the pain got severe cause him to yelp, lucky no one heard

(Shh don't let them hear) he thought as his walking speed turned into running on 3 paws, out of the cave he followed the river, no clue where he was going.

"There you go" Anna said wrapping Everest's cut "You won't need stitches"

"How does it feel?" Rubble asked eating some pup snacks

"It's good" Everest smiled "Its not that bad"

"I'll put this cap next too... Wait" Katie said turning around "Where's Marshall?"

Anna and the pups quickly glanced over, Ryder was still unconscious but Marshall had vanished

"Where is he?" Everest asked concerned

"Surely he didn't walk off?" Katie said putting his cap down next to Ryder

"How could he?" Zuma asked confused

"I thought he was in pain" Rocky said

"Doesn't matter we have to find him!" Chase ran to the cave entrance only to collide with Skye as she was entering

"Look out!" Skye warned

CRASH!

"Ow" Chase moaned as Skye landed on top of him

"You alright?" She asked hopping off his stomach

Chase stood to his feet, ignoring her question "We need to find Marshall"

"Huh why?" Skye said as she looked over noticing Everest siting down, Ryder was there but no Marshall

"There's no time to lose, he shouldn't even be up let alone gone off somewhere" Anna contacted Silvera

"G'day Anna" Silvera answered

"Silvera we have a problem, we have another injured pup and Ryder is injured" Anna frowned

"That's terrible" Silvera noticed there was something else by the tone in her voice "Anna what else happened?"

"Marshall's gone, we need a search party" Anna said only to be cut off by Rubble

"No we don't" Rubble smiled

"Yeah the Paw Patrol will find him!" Skye said doing a back flip

"Leave it too us!" Zuma agree'd wagging his tail

"He's one of us" Chase said as another voice was heard behind them

"So am I" Everest walked over "I'm coming too!"

Katie and Anna looked at each other

"Everest..." Anna started to say only to be cut off by Katie

"Alright you can go, be careful though" Katie kneel'd over and whispered in her ear "When you find him tell him how you feel"

Everest blushed then slightly nodded, as the pups ran out of the cave

"Wait" Everest called as the pups stopped

"What is it?" Chase asked seeing Everest turn around

"I Forgot something" She went back in the cave, passed Ryder and picked up Marshall's cap Anna and Katie smiled

"Go find him!" Katie cheered as Everest left the cave

"Lets go!" Chase said leading the way "I found his scent"

"Totally awesome sniffing dude!" Zuma laughed making the group laugh

"Anna?" Silvera questioned

"Oh oops sorry Silvera, its alright the Paw Patrol are going to find him" Anna said looking over at Katie

"I'm sure they'll find him" Katie smiled, as Anna hung up on Silver

A groan was heard from Ryder, as he slowly opened his eye's

Meanwhile Marshall was running, he didn't care where he went he ran up out of the canyon on a small narrow pathway stopping at the top

(I can't believe Ryder is... And why were the pups nowhere near him?) Marshall thought as he began to run again

(Ryder I'm so sorry!)

Marshall was too busy thinking he had noticed he was running straight for the canyon's edge

(Ryder oh Ryder I'm sorry)

He tripped over a rock making him putting all his weight on his broken paw he flinched as he fell over hitting his head on the ground

THUMP

"Ow" Marshall moaned "My head, my everything" he managed to get to his feet despite the pain

(I can do this!)

Everything ached, his wound throbbed blood was leaking out of the bandages, his paw went numb he continued running trying to ignore the pain

"Oh no!" Marshall screamed as he saw the cliff "STOP!" He cried out, trying to stop himself from going over he dug his feet into the ground

He managed to stop just in time "That was close" He giggled to himself, suddenly there was a crumbling noise

"Huh? What's that?" He said looking down at his feet, cracks started appearing around him

"HHHHHELP!" he screamed out

The Paw Patrol was closing in

"Come on pups! He's this way" Chase pointed to a narrow pathway which lead out of the canyon, they started running up it

When a scream for help was heard

"Marshall?" Skye asked as they looked to the direction of the voice

"He's up there!" Rubble gasped seeing Marshall staring down at them

"Marshall! We're coming!" Chase yelled out but Marshall was unable to hear him

"Guys?!" he yelled seeing his friends below him

"Ruff! Megaphone! Stay still we're coming up" Chase instructed him

"NO!" Marshall screamed out trying to stop them

"Come on lets hurry" Everest said leading the way

Skye felt something was wrong "No wait" she saw small clumps of dirty falling

"Huh?" Zuma asked stopping

"What is it Skye?" Rocky asked almost crashing into Zuma

Skye looked through her goggles "Oh no!" She gasped

"Skye what?" Chase looked up at Marshall

"The cliff's gonna collapse!" Skye said in horror "Its cracking!"

"He has to get off it!" Everest cried

"But but but if it falls we're right in the way!" Chase said shocked

The cracks were all around Marshall, when his vision began to blur, the pain was intense his body felt numb

"Hhhhelpp meee" Marshall tried to say before he fell over hitting the ground with a THUD as he began losing consciousness he saw the cracks around him begin to deepen

"Is this finally it?" he asked himself gasping for air

(I'm going to join you Ryder!) he said in his mind. Everything went black, nothing but darkness

"Where is he?" Everest asked noticing Marshall had vanished

"I'll have a look" Skye said looking up "Ruff! Wings" She flew up the canyon's cliff

"Do you see him?" Zuma yelled to Skye

Skye flew up over the edge "Oh no!" She saw the pup laying in the edge unconscious  
"Skye?!" the pups yelled out

"Marshall you have to get up!" Skye was worried if he didn't wake up, when the edge collapses he'd go over with the cliff

Her pup tag beeped

"Skye its Chase, where's Marshall?" Chase asked with a worried voice

"He's here, he's in a bad way" Skye said back to Chase "He's unconscious, I'll try to wake him"

"Pups!" A voice called from behind them

All the pups quickly turned around and were shocked to see Ryder running up

"W..Wyder?" Zuma called out

Chase quickly yelled to Ryder "No Ryder stay back, its too dangerous!"

Ryder stopped he quickly got his mind around the situation, seeing Skye flying above the canyon

"Marshall's up there" Everest yelled out pointing near Skye

Rocky ran to Ryder "Ryder your awake!" he said jumping into his arms

Ryder giggled holding his hands out as Rocky landed in his arms

"Marshall's in danger, he's up there unconscious and the cliff's gonna fall!" Rocky said concerned

To be continued


	26. Darkness & Light

Chapter 26: Darkness &amp; Light

Darkness was all Marshall could see he felt the world round him fading as the darkness began to take hold he felt no pain he was at peace, but that peace was soon broken by Skye's screams.

"Marshall please you have to get up!" Skye begged him, landing besides him she nudged him with her nose but he was motionless

"Skye what's happening up there?" Ryder asked through Chase's pup tag

"He won't wake up" Skye answered back "Ryder the cliff's going to fall! with Marshall on it!"

The cracks began to grow in length, a part of the cliff began to collapse just feet away from Marshall

"MARSHALL!" All the pups cried out

"I'm going up there" Ryder starting running up the narrow track

"Ryder its too dangerous!" Skye yelled down

"We're coming too" The pups said following him

Ryder stopped and turned around "No I need you all down here"  
"Huh" Rocky said in a confused voice

"But but but but but but" Chase began to say

"Chase I need you here, ready with your net to catch Marshall if he falls" Ryder said continuing running towards the top of the canyon's edge

"Pwease be careful Wyder!" Zuma cried to him

"Yeah!" Rubble agree'd

The pups didn't realize but they were right in the way of the collapsing cliff

"LOOK OUT!" Chase was the first to notice large clumps of hard dirt falling towards them

"Run!" Rocky yelled pushing Zuma out the way

Chase, Rocky, Rubble and Zuma managed to get out the way but Everest was frozen, she saw and knew what was happening but she couldn't move

"Everest!" Ryder yelled looking back seeing her standing there

Just as the dirt was about to collide with Everest, someone attached to rope swung across the canyon grabbing Everest and pulling her out the way

THUD the dirt hit the ground and shattered, dirt flew everywhere hitting the pups. Ryder paused shocked (Did they all get out the way in time?) He asked himself staring down, he couldn't see due to dust in the air

"EVEREST?!" Chase cried out, coughing wiping dust out his eye's

"Everest! Where are you?!" Rubble called also coughing

Silence

"Pups?!" Ryder yelled seeing the dust clearing

"Ruff! Megaphone" Chase said "We're ok Ryder sir"

Ryder was relieved, seeing all 4 pups safe but Everest was nowhere to been seen, until Skye noticed something on the other side of the canyon

"Ryder look!" She yelled running towards him, Ryder looked at Skye, she was pointing to something

All the pups glanced over the river, to see Silvera un-clipping herself from some rope which was attached to the top of the canyon wall, Jake was waving down at them, the pups saw Everest standing next to her. They didn't get time to say anything as another section of the cliff collapsed falling meter's away from them

"Dudes move out the way" Jake yelled down to them

Rubble, Rocky, Zuma and Chase ran to a safe distant where if the cliff collapsed completely they wouldn't get hit

"Where's Wyder?" Zuma asked looking up noticing he had vanished

"There!" Chase pointed seeing the top of Ryder's head

Skye showed Ryder where Marshall was "Ryder he's over there" Skye said as Ryder made it to the top of the cliff, to see Marshall motionless surrounded by cracks

Everything was fading Marshall let the darkness consume him, he felt his heart began to fail he was about to give up when he heard a voice call out his name, but he didn't know who it was

"Marshall wake up" the voice called, as a warm hand was placed around his neck "He's breathing but barely" The voice said

Marshall tried to fight the darkness, as he felt the hand shift from his neck to his tummy he felt his body get lifted up of the dirt as this person held him tightly

"Ryder?" Skye was shocked seeing him pick the limp Marshall up

Suddenly the ground surrounding Ryder and Skye began to give way

"Skye get out of here! now!" Ryder ordered

"What about you?" She answered worried

"Just get away" He yelled to her

"Ruff! Wings!" Skye said taking off the ground and flying above Ryder's head

Suddenly the edge crumbled and Ryder fell still holding Marshall

"RYDER!" All the pups screamed in horror

Marshall could feel himself and this person falling, falling, falling then there was nothing but darkness. It completely consumed him, finally he gave in letting the darkness take him.

Minutes passed and he managed to open his eye's to find himself laying on sand (Where am I? how did I get here?) he asked himself confused he looked up to see blue sky, he felt no pain where his wound was and his paw didn't hurt, Marshall sat up he saw an ocean in front of him

"Huh? I'm on a beach?" Marshall said out loud

"Hello there, so your finally awake hey"

Marshall jumped to see a beautiful woman sitting next to him, her hair was long and it was the color of a golden sunset she was dressed in white her eye's were blue like the sky

"Who... are you?" He asked her

She didn't answer, she just looked out at the ocean "Its beautiful isn't it?" She smiled

"Huh?" Marshall was confused "Where am I?" he asked her

"Oh you don't remember anything huh?" She said standing to her feet "Come walk with me"

Marshall stood up and followed her "Is this..." He paused "Am I?"

She looked down at him "Yes, but its alright" She smiled again

A tear fell down Marshall cheek "I couldn't fight it"

"Fight what?" The woman asked

Marshall shook his head

She stopped at the edge of water, as waves crashed on the shore "Ocean is beautiful, there's so much humans do not understand"

"But I can't be!" Marshall burst out crying "I was weak!" he sat down on the sandy beach

"Marshall, no" The woman bent down besides him "No one can fight was is, and what soon will be"

Marshall was confused "What?"

"It does not make one weak, you are more brave then you realize" she picked up a shell "Everything has a reason"

Marshall was more confused (I don't understand anything she's saying, I don't know why I'm here) he thought to himself

"Its alright, you do not need to understand" She looked into his eye's

"You heard my thoughts?" he asked her

"I hear everything, I feel what you feel, there is no reason to be confused or to be scared" she looked at the shell in her hand "Take this shell, it is so small but neither the less it is very beautiful, size does not matter in life in fact great things come in small packages"

"How do I go back?" Marshall asked changing the subject

The woman looked down at him "You cannot"

Marshall felt his heart break

"Come" She stood up again, Marshall followed her

Suddenly the beach began to change, it disappeared and was replaced by a green grassy meadow. They walked through the grass to a picnic area, there were kids and pups playing she lead Marshall to a picnic blanket, there were food laid out on it

"Sit" She smiled at him sitting down

Marshall sat next to her "What is this place?"

"This is the beginning of everyone's journey, it's what ever you make it" She grabbed an apple and took a bite

"Its beautiful" Marshall said watching two boys kick a ball to a pup

"Everything has beauty Marshall, it depends how you look at it, and sometimes when something bad happens it turns into something good" she gave him a bone

"I don't feel hungry" he pushed the bone away "I like it here, but I miss the other pups" Tears kept falling down Marshall's cheek dripping on the blanket

The woman gave him a pat "We know but your true body is broken Marshall"

"What?" He said in shock

"This was the only way to stop your pain" She looked up at a bird flying in the sky

Marshall paused for a moment "Is Ryder here too?" he asked curious

"Ryder? No he is not" She turned her eye's to him

"But why? he.." The woman cut him off

"He is not dead, he's very much alive" She smiled

Marshall felt a warm feeling fill his body "I thought he was dead"

"Looks can be conceiving Marshall" she said "You have someone back home who loves you more then you know"

Marshall paused for a moment "Everest?" He asked

The woman smiled and nodded suddenly voices were heard they echo'd across the meadow and into Marshall's ears, he heard Ryder's voice calling him

"Ryder!?" Marshall stood up looking around

"Well It seems its not your time Marshall" The woman smiled at him standing up next to him "Your friends need you"

"How do I go back?" he asked her

"Let the darkness take you" she handed him a drink "Drink up"

Marshall began to drink this orange colored fluid, the woman leaned over and gave him a kiss she picked him up and threw him in the air

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marshall screamed looking down seeing the woman waving to him, as he flew higher in the sky the meadow disappeared

"Have faith Marshall" The woman said in his mind "Go back to your friends" then there was nothing, nothing but darkness

Meanwhile Ryder was pacing backwards and forwards in the operating room at Ranger HQ

"Marshall please, don't give up" Ryder mumbled to himself "We need you" Ryder paused looking over

"He's alive!" Anna said removing her hands off Marshall's chest, she wiped sweat off her forehead "I managed to start his heart"

"What!" Ryder said running over, Anna had once again saved his life "Anna thank your so much"

"Its ok Ryder, he's alive that's all that matters" Anna then placed an oxygen mask on him "He's extremely weak though, but I've stopped the internal bleeding" She attached him to a heart monitor machine, and put a drip in one of his good paws "Do you want me to tell the pups?" She asked

"Yes please" Ryder answered smiling kneeling besides Marshall's bed

Anna nodded then walked out of the operating room

The darkness gave way to light as Marshall regained consciousness, slowly opening his eye's he flinched as the pain exploded through his body

"Marshall, thank goodness!" Ryder smiled giving him a kiss on his head "I thought we lost you that time" Ryder wiped away tears

"Ryder?" Marshall questioned as he blinked several times "What happened?" he asked, as tears fell from his eye's

Ryder just looked down at him "I'm here Marshall, your safe now" He smiled "But now's not the time for questions" he said wiping the tears from his cheeks

In the infirmary the pups were all waiting for news when Anna walked in

"Anna?" Chase said running over to her

"Is Marshall ok?" Everest asked holding onto Marshall's cap

"Pups" Anna started to say, kneeling down next to Chase, as the others ran over

"Oh no" Skye's heart sank

Anna couldn't hold back the smile "He's alive! He's in serious condition but I stabilized him"

"Yay!" Skye performed a back flip

"We knew he wouldn't give up!" Rubble cheered

"That's our Marshall!" Rocky joyfully howled

"He's a fighter" Zuma smiled

"Can we see him?" Everest asked nervously

Anna thought for a moment "Sure, but try not to ask him too many questions, he's still very weak"

"Alright thanks Anna" Chase said as Anna lead them into the operation room, then she walked out

Marshall was happy he was back, he was staring up in Ryder's eye's he couldn't believe Ryder was alright when he heard the pups come in

They saw Marshall laid on a bed, Ryder walked over to them

"Pups we need to whisper" Ryder said walking back over to Marshall

"Ryder how is he?" Everest asked placing Marshall's cap on the floor

Ryder turned and looked at her "Weak, but he's alive"

Chase was the first to jump up on Marshall's bed

"Hey buddy, you scared us" Chase said giving Marshall a gentle hug

Skye jumped up "You alright?" She asked sitting next to Chase

Marshall just nodded and smiled weakly

Zuma jumped up next "Marshall dude good too see you awake" he said scratching his own ear

Rocky followed by Rubble jumped up and sat on the other side of Marshall's bed

"You look good" Rubble smiled trying to be cheerful

"Yeah! but you had us all worried" Rocky gave Marshall a hug

"We all missed you" Ryder said walking over, he turned to see Everest sitting on the floor next to Marshall's cap "Pups lets give them some space"

"Ok Ryder" Chase answered giving Marshall one last hug before jumping down

"Take it easy dude!" Zuma jumped down and waited for the others

"We love you Marshall" Skye gave him a lick which got Everest's attention, Marshall blushed and just nodded as Rubble, Rocky and Skye jumped down

"Cya Marshall" They all said as they followed Ryder out

Everest picked up Marshall's cap and placed it on the ground then approached his bed, wiping away tears she jumped up next to him

"Marshall, I I I" She tried to say it but choked as tears fell down her cheeks

"Everest, its ok" Marshall smiled at her, looking her into her eye's "I know" He coughed

Everest paused "You do?"

Marshall nodded, removing his oxygen mask so he could speak more clearly

"Marshall what are you.." Before Everest had a chance to say anything, Marshall forced his head next to her's and licked her cheek

"I love you" Marshall said in her ear

"Oh Marshall" She smiled and licked him back "I should have told you age's ago"

Marshall laid his head back on the pillow and smiled then coughed, Everest put the oxygen mask back on him

"I have something for you" She said jumping off the bed and picked up his cap then jumped back up "I found it in the river" She said placing it next to him

Marshall smiled "Thank you" he felt peace, joy, overwhelmed by happiness the woman dressed in white was right, some bad things do turn out for the better good but he noticed one of Everest's back paws was bandaged

She saw Marshall looking, and smiled "I'm ok, this was an injury I got when you were unconscious" She smiled giving him a lick

Marshall weakly smiled and coughed

Back in the infirmary Ryder was talking with the pups

"There's still jobs to be done, the Park opens in less then 4 days" Ryder said "I know your all worried about Marshall, but right now what he needs is rest"

"Ryder sir what do you need?" Chase asked wagging his tail, happy Marshall was alive

When Silvera walked in followed by Jake and Katie

"G'day pups, Ryder" She said noticing the smiles on everyone's face

"Hi Silvera" Rocky wagged his tail

Katie walked over to Ryder "How's Marshall?" She asked giving Ryder a hug

"He's alive" Ryder smiled hugging her back

"But he's extremely weak" Anna said walking out of her office "He will need hourly check up's"

"I can help you with that" Katie said releasing from the hug

Anna nodded and walked into the operation room

"Katie" Ryder looked at her

"Yes Ryder?" She answered

"Thank you" He smiled at her "You've been great"

"Your welcome" Katie gave him a kiss on his cheek, then walked into the operation room

Silvera looked stressed, her eye's were red and puffy

"Silvera are you ok?" Ryder asked the Ranger

"I'm fine, I haven't slept is all" She said looking at her communicator "There's just so much that still needs doing, the road needs repairing signs need to be put up"

"We can help" Chase said looking at the other pups

"Yeah!" They all agree'd

Silvera looked puzzled "No you have done plenty for us, and all we've done in return is given you grief" She frowned

"Don't blame yourself for what happened to Marshall" Ryder said placing his hand on her shoulder

"Yeah, we're the Paw Patrol its our duty to help!" Rubble smiled then ate a snack

"No park is too big! No pup is too small" Chase grinned

"Thank you, but we will handle these jobs" She took Ryder's hand off her shoulder "Marshall needs you, all of you"

"Marshall needs rest" Ryder said looking the ranger in her eye's "You called us remember?"

"Yes I know, but Ryder should we opened the Park? After everything that has happened, especially to the Paw Patrol" She questioned

"No you can't refuse to open the park" Skye said

"After all the work you've put into this place, there's no way your not going to open it!" Chase stood tall

Silvera smiled "Please forgive us for everything that happened"

"We don't need to forgive you" Ryder said looking down at the pups

"Yeah!" Zuma agreed

"Just tell us what you need help with and we'll do it" Ryder said kneeling down giving Rocky a scratch

"Wait till tomorrow" Silvera smiled "Get some rest first" with that she left the infirmary

Chase walked over to Skye

"Hey um Skye" He said sitting besides her

"Yes Chase?" She answered smiling at him, which made him blush

"Its, well, I, um, I want to say..." He got cut off as Everest walked into the infirmary smiling ear to ear

"Everest!" Skye said happily running over to her, leaving Chase sitting alone

Ryder noticed Chase by himself so he walked over and sat down next to him

"Hi Chase, is something wrong?" Ryder asked looking at him

"Ryder sir, how do you tell someone you like them?" Chase frowned

"Are you talking about Skye?" Ryder looked over at Skye who was talking with Everest and Rubble, Rocky and Zuma

Chase nodded "Every time I try to tell her we get interrupted or I freeze" Chase looked away from Skye

"Just be yourself, and don't worry it'll all work out in the end" Ryder stood up "Lets get ready for bed pups"

"Ok Ryder" The pups answered as they followed him out of the infirmary

"Um Skye, can I talk to you?" Chase asked stopping

Skye turned around and smiled "Sure Chase"

Ryder looked back seeing Skye walk towards Chase he smiled

To be continued


	27. Does Time Heal?

Chapter 27: Does Time Heal?

It was around midnight, everyone was asleep apart from Marshall he was still in the operating room attached to the heart monitor machine with the oxygen mask still over his face, he couldn't sleep his body wouldn't allow him each time he closed his eye's the pain seemed to shoot through his body so he just laid there staring at the roof.

Ryder was tossing and turning in his sleep, sweat dripped down his face he moaned as he was deep in a nightmare of the day before at the Canyon.

In the dream he was falling with Marshall he held in tightly

"Its going to be alright" He said pulling Marshall close to his body as they continued to fall

"RYDER! MARSHALL!" The pups watched in horror

Chase ran forward "Ruff! Net!" The net flew out of his pup pack and caught Ryder and Marshall but they hit the ground with a hard THUD

Everest swam across the River with Silvera

"Ryder!" Skye said landing meter's away from Ryder, who was still in Chase's net

Ryder had tears falling down his cheeks like a river, his eye's were red as he sat under the net with the limp Marshall laid across his lap, tears fell on Marshall's head causing his fur to become wet

"Ryder?" Chase said walking over "Ruff, Net" The net retracted back into his pup pack, that's when the pups saw Marshall he was pale and cold he wasn't moving

"I can't find a pulse!" Ryder cried, placing his fingers on Marshall's neck he listened for a heart beat "He's not breathing!"

"No he can't be!" Skye burst out in tear's

Rubble just paused shocked "Marshall!" He screamed out

"Wyder?" Zuma sat down next to him

Ryder shook his head, still not finding a pulse "He's gone"

The pups sobbed as Silvera and Everest made it across the river running over

"Ryder let me take him" Silvera held out her hands as Ryder let her take the limp and motionless Marshall

"He's gone, he's gone" Ryder said over and over, the pups howled crowding around

Silvera place Marshall's body on the ground, and started performing CPR "Please call Anna hurry"

Meanwhile Jake could see everything that was happening, he figured something bad happened to Marshall so he called Anna

"Hello, Anna here" She said having a drink

"Its Jake, you need to get down to the Canyon I think Marshall is..." Jake paused

Anna almost choked on the drink and spat the water all over Kate just missing Katie

"Oh no! We need to go now" Anna said "Sorry ladies"

"That's alright" Katie smiled as Kate wiped the water from her face

"Katie please come with me, we need to get to Marshall now" Anna instructed picking up a large First Aid Kit

"Coming" Katie said following her out the tent

"Kate" Anna said stopping turning around

"Yes Anna?" She answered walking out the tent

"Get Mark and Michael tell them we need to Rescue helicopter" Anna then turned and started running along the Canyon with Katie close behind her

Kate pulled out her communicator and pressed on a red button

Back at Ranger HQ Mark and Michael were fixing a sign infront of Ranger HQ when an alarm sounded in the HQ, they quickly ran up to the ranger command center where they were met by Brad who filled them in on the situation

"We need the rescue helicopter, one of the Paw Patrol member's is in a bad way" Brad said opening some doors that lead out to the Helicopter's landing pad

"On our way!" Michael said as he put on some rescue gear and ran out jumping in the helicopter, starting it up

Mark jumped in the back getting some emergency gear ready "I'm ready" Mark said to Michael

"Air Rescue is a on the way" Michael said into a speaker to Kate, as the Helicopter lifted off the pad and flew in the air

Back in the canyon Silvera was trying to bring Marshall back but he wasn't responding, she gently pushed on his heart with her hands trying to start his heart she breathed into his mouth but nothing, sweat poured down her face

"Ryder I'm so sorry" Silvera removed her hands from Marshall, she wiped sweat from her forehead

A voice was heard from behind "Everyone move!" Anna called out running passed the weeping pups

Ryder quickly got out her way, as Anna kneel'd next to Marshall "Its ok Silvera, I got this"

Silvera moved out the way, as Katie ran passed and kneel'd next to Anna

"Katie I need your help" Anna said pulling some equipment out of the first aid kit

"What do you need me to do?" Katie asked putting a brave face on, looking down at Marshall

"Please open his mouth, I have to get this tube in his throat" Anna explained pulling a tube out, which was attached to a small box like object

Katie forced Marshall's mouth open as Anna pushed the tube in, she then pressed a button then performed CPR suddenly a faint beeping noise was heard

"Anna?" Ryder said slowly walking up

Anna stood up, frowning "This is all I can do here, this machine is breathing for him" she explained

"Is he?" Everest asked crying

Anna nodded "Well sort of, the only thing keeping him alive is this machine but in reality he is gone" She frowned

Chase heard a noise in the distance, he looked up

"What's that?" Rocky asked also looking up

"Yeah it sounds like a..." Zuma didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as helicopter came over the canyon's wall and into view

"Its Air Rescue" Anna said relieved

Micheal hovered the helicopter above the horrible scene, as Mark was lowered down on a stretcher that was attached to the helicopter by a large chain

The stretcher landed next to Marshall, Anna gently picked Marshall's body up with Mark's help and placed him on the stretcher she then picked the machine that was keeping Marshall alive up

"Ready Michael" Mark said giving Michael thumbs up

Michael pressed a button, as stretcher was taken up into the helicopter

"Meet us at Ranger HQ" Anna called down from the helicopter as the side door shut and they flew off

"Come on everyone" Silvera said running up the narrow pathway, they passed the cliff which had collapsed

"Please hang on! Marshall!" Chase cried out, almost tripping over

They raced to their vehicle's, Ryder couldn't stop the tears falling as they drove towards Ranger HQ

Still tossing and turning in his nightmare Ryder suddenly woke up, his pillow was soaking wet from tears his eye's were red puffy and heavy his heart was beating fast.

Ryder yawned and got out of bed (I can't believe I lost Marshall yesterday) he thought to himself

Sitting on his bed, Ryder took a breath then stood up (I'm not tired, I'll go check on Marshall) he thought walking out of his room

At in the operating room, Marshall was still awake he let out a yelp when he tried to sit up which woke Anna up she was sleeping on a mattress besides him

"You alright?" Anna asked turning the lights on

Marshall nodded "I can't sleep" he said, as Anna removed the mask from his face

"Why not?" She asked noticing the his heart was beating slightly fast "Are you in pain?"

Again Marshall nodded

"Let me get you something for you pain" She walked across to a table and pulled out a needle

Marshall had a worried looked on his face "Whats that?" he asked

Anna smiled "It will help with your pain" she walked back over to him "Your going to feel a little prick" she warned then pushed the needle into Marshall's side

He flinched "Ouch"

"All done" Anna said removing the needle from Marshall's side, she looked at her watch "Time for your check up anyway"

"Anna?" Marshall said watching her unwrap his bandages

She looked at him, "Yes Marshall? what is it?" Anna asked

"Yesterday" He began "What happened?" Marshall said as Anna pulled out a torch and checked his wound

She stopped and looked him in the eye's "No one told you?" She inquired

Marshall shook his head "No"

"Well" Anna took a breath "You died" she didn't get time to continue as the operating doors opened and Ryder walked in, shocked to see Anna and Marshall awake

"Hi pup, hi Anna" Ryder smiled walking over

"Hello Ryder, what are you doing awake?" Anna asked surprised to see him, pressing her hands on the edge of Marshall's wound

"Yeah you should be.. OUCH!" Marshall yelped

"Did that hurt?" Anna frowned "Sorry Marshall"

Marshall nodded "Yeah, that really hurt"

Ryder pulled a chair over and sat down next to Marshall's bed

Anna looked at his wound "It feels tense, which is normal" she then listened to his breathing "Can you breathe in for me? a big breath"

Marshall breathed in hard

"Good hold it" She looked at her watch "Ok now breathe out"

Marshall released the air from his lungs which made him cough

"Your lungs are damaged, but will heal in time" She smiled "You've been very brave, now to check your paw" Anna said wrapping the wound back up

"Ryder?" Marshall asked as Anna took the cast of his paw

"Yes Marshall?" He smiled giving him a pat

"Ryder why aren't you asleep?" Marshall said watching Anna walk off

"Same reason as you I'm guessing" he smiled again "I couldn't sleep"

Anna walked back in with an x-ray screen "Can you hold your paw still please?" She asked pulling the screen over his paw

Marshall nodded

"How's it look Anna?" Ryder asked curiously

"Come see for yourself" She said waving him to come

Ryder stood up and walked around to her, he looked at the screen

"There are still several breaks" Anna said showing Ryder "But this one worries me" She pointed to one at the top of his leg

"That looks bad" Ryder said

"I'm afraid to say this, but there is a chance his paw may never fully heal its too severally damaged" Anna frowned

Tears started filling Marshall's eye's he thought back to what the woman had told him (Your true body is broken Marshall) That's what she said, he thought in his mind (Somehow she knew how badly injured I was, but how? Who was she?) Marshall thought, confused about his experience, he was in deep thought that he didn't hear Ryder calling his name

"Marshall? hey you alright?" Ryder said looking at him "Marshall?"

Anna finished putting a new cast on his paw, and walked around to his head

"Is he alright?" Ryder questioned as Marshall just stared at the roof

Marshall blinked then realized Anna was shinning a torch in his eye's "Woah that's bright"

"Thank goodness" Anna sighed relieved "Are you ok?" she asked pulling the light away from his face

Marshall nodded "I'm ok, sorry I was thinking about something"

"Whats on your mind pup?" Ryder asked sitting back on the chair

"Well Ryder I've got to update Marshall's profile, I'll be back in awhile"

"Alright Anna, and thank you" Ryder smiled waving to her as she walked out the operating room

Ryder turned his focus back to Marshall "So whats on your mind?"

"Um Ryder, well its, its, um nothing don't worry about it" Marshall weakly smiled "How are you?" He quickly changed the subject

"I'm good, you had us all very worried yesterday" Ryder said as he gave Marshall a kiss on his head

"I'm sorry" Marshall said as a tear fell down his cheek "I couldn't fight it"

"What do you mean? Fight what?" Ryder questioned

"I was so weak, I just gave in and I thought you were well i thought you dead" Marshall frowned "I saw you laying in the cave"

"Oh Marshall, don't worry about it" Ryder smiled pulling blankets over him

Marshall yawned "I can't sleep"

Anna walked back in "How do you feel now Marshall?"

"Still hurts" He moaned, the needle didn't really do anything for his pain

"Hmm, perhaps it will do you some good to go on a walk" Anna suggested

Ryder was confused "Walk? he can barely move"

"I have the perfect thing" Anna smiled walking out of the operation room, moments later she returned with a wheel chair

Marshall liked the idea "Sounds good" he nodded

"How are we going to do this? without hurting him?" Ryder questioned knowing that moving Marshall may cause him pain

"We do it slowly" Anna smiled unhooking Marshall from the drip and the heart monitor machine, she took the oxygen mask off "Please hold out your good paw"

Marshall held his other paw out, as Anna placed a object which looked like a watch around his paw

"What's that?" Ryder inquired

"Its a mini heart monitor" Anna said "It will show you his heart rate on this" She handed Ryder a small cell phone

"Oh that's a great idea" Ryder said taking the cell phone off her

"It will beep if his rate gets high" She then turned to Marshall "Now Marshall are you ready?"

"I suppose so" Marshall said weakly

"If you hurt too much, we'll stop" Anna smiled, pulling the blankets off him

Ryder gently placed his hands around Marshall "You alright?" Ryder asked

"I'm ok" Marshall smiled as Ryder began to gently lift Marshall up, cause Marshall to flinch

"Marshall? Want me to stop?" Ryder said noticing the flinch

"No Ryder I'm fine" Marshall said as Ryder had now lifted him completely off the bed, Marshall licked his face and smiled

Anna pushed the wheel chair over to them "Hang on" She said picking up a pillow "Lets make this walk comfy for you" she placed the pillow on the chair

"Thanks Anna" Marshall said as Ryder gently placed him down, suddenly Marshall yelped as he put his broken paw down first

"Marshall careful" Ryder said making sure he didn't put his weight on the bad paw again

Marshall was now sitting on in the wheel chair, as Anna placed the oxygen mask on his face again Ryder then put a blanket over him

"How was that?" Ryder asked concerned for his pup

Marshall smiled "Good"

Ryder pushed Marshall to the operating room doors, when Anna called him

"Ryder can I talk to you for a second?" She asked changing Marshall's bed sheets

"Sure, I'll be right back Marshall" Ryder said giving him a pat, as he turned and walked back to Anna "Whats up?" he asked

Anna looked at Ryder "Ryder, Marshall may never recover from this" She began to say "As I said, before I'm afraid that there's too much damage done to his paw"

"I understand" Ryder nodded

"No Ryder you don't, if he doesn't fully recover he may never be able to do his duty as a fire and medical pup" Anna frowned "I'm sorry"

"What are his chances?" Ryder asked now more concerned

Anna was silent for a minute "Its 50/50" She shows him Marshall's X-ray results

Ryder gasped at what he saw

To be continued


	28. Lost And Found

Chapter 28: Lost and found

The X-ray results were disturbing for Ryder, it showed several breaks in Marshall's left front paw but the main and worse one was in the top of his leg the bone was not only completely broken but it was also split in two different sections

"I could operate on it, but there's no guarantee it would be a success" Anna said putting the results away

Ryder looked back at Marshall "He's been through so much already"

"Well the cast should help the breaks repair, but its the split that worries me. Marshall may not walk again" Anna said yawning then rubbing her eye's

"He has me and the pups, we'll get him through this" Ryder smiled "You should get some sleep, and Anna thank you"

Anna smiled back "Your welcome Ryder, and ok well good luck on your walk and Ryder if you need me, call me"

Ryder nodded and walked back over to Marshall

"Sorry about that pup, how are you feeling?" Ryder asked as he began pushing him out of the operating room

Marshall looked up at Ryder "Sore, but I'm ok. Ryder?"

"Yes?" Ryder answered stopping as they entered the infirmary

"Can we bring my cap? Marshall asked looking over at it

"Sure" Ryder went and picked the cap up giving it to Marshall

"Can I have this oxygen mask off?" Marshall asked his cap close to him

Ryder giggled "Anna says you need it on"

"But my breathing is fine" Marshall argued

"Alright, but don't tell Anna I took it off" Ryder winked at him, making Marshall laugh "Its great to see you laughing"

It made Marshall laugh even more, as Ryder removed the mask and place it on the wheel chair handles

"Thanks Ryder" Marshall smiled as Ryder started pushing him again, suddenly Marshall's pain got intense he tried to hide it from Ryder

But Ryder saw the look on his face "You ok Marshall?"

"Its nothing" Marshall flinched as the pain shoot across his already weakened body

"I can take you back if you like?" Ryder asked stopping the wheel chair

"No, I'm fine" he forced out a smile

Ryder continued to push him, they went outside Ranger HQ it was such a beautiful night the stars were shinning the moon was full you could hear the sound of crickets

"Its beautiful out here" Marshall said looking up at the stars trying to take his mind off the pain

They stopped at a wooden seat which was near the HQ main doors, Ryder pushed Marshall and put the wheel chair next to the seat, then he sat down on it besides Marshall

"R...Ryder?" Marshall lowered his head

"Yes pup?" Ryder saw the look on Marshall's face

Marshall didn't answer he tried not to make eye contact with Ryder

"You ok Marshall?" Ryder asked seeing tears start filling the pups eye's

"Its, its, its, its, its, well will I ever get better?" Marshall curiously asked as he attempted to scratch his ear

Ryder paused for a moment "Marshall, of course you will" he smiled

Marshall suddenly yelped as he tried with all his might to stop his ear from itching "I can't do anything" Marshall moaned

"Give your body a chance, its not even been a day yet" Ryder said scratching his ear for him

Marshall looked up at the stars they were shinning bright, then back at Ryder "Ryder what happened? I remember falling then nothing"

Ryder explained to Marshall what happened, how he got rescued by the rangers but he died Ryder tried holding back the tears but he couldn't

"What happened after I was taken back here?" Marshall questioned as tears fell from Ryder's eye's dripping on his leg

"By the time we got back here, Anna was in the operating room trying to bring you back to us only I was allowed to go in, my heart broke in a million pieces having to leave the other pups waiting outside, so I went in by myself you were laid across the table attached the heart machine its alarm was sounding and showing a flat line on the screen, you were gone Marshall" Ryder explained wiping away the tears

He continued "Seconds passed they seemed like hours as Anna kept trying, she pushed on your heart trying to start it but no matter how many times she tried it failed, you were gone. I knew this was it there was no getting you back this time, how could I tell the pups?"

"But Ryder I'm here" Marshall tried to smile but tears filled his eye's also

"Yes, yes you are" Ryder wiped tears away "2 minutes had passed, they seemed like hours for me I kept telling myself this was a dream I would wake up and you'd be fine, it wasn't till Anna spoke and said I'm sorry"

"She stopped trying?" Marshall asked "She gave up on me?"

"No, no one gave up on you Marshall. Anna tried one last time putting her hands on your chest she pushed down then breathed in your mouth, the machine alarm still sounding. My heart stopped, then suddenly I heard Anna say He's alive! She wiped away sweat from her face and told me she managed to start your heart, i didn't believe it at first, it wasn't still i saw you breathing and the machine's alarm stopped" Ryder tried his best to explain it

"Ryder, I tried to hang on" Tears fell down Marshall's face

Ryder stood up, then kneel'ed in front of the wheel chair and looked Marshall in the eye's

"I didn't give up" Marshall said looking at him

"Marshall its ok, your alive now and that's what matters I don't ever want to lose you again" Ryder gave Marshall a gentle hug trying not to hug too tightly

"Thanks Ryder" Marshall smiled giving him a lick on his cheek, Marshall let out a yawn

Ryder stood up "Lets get you back too bed"

"Alright" Marshall said as Ryder began to push him, suddenly an alarm sounded in Ranger HQ a light just outside the door flashed red

"I wonder what that's about" Ryder said looking down at Marshall "Want to see?"

Marshall nodded, Ryder pushed him into the HQ then went in the elevator where they met Anna

"Hi Ryder, Marshall how was the walk?" She asked carrying a first aid kit

"Hello Anna" Ryder smiled at her "It was good"

"Whats happening?" Marshall asked

"Some tourists have got lost between here and Jake's Mountain, the Park's not even open yet we don't know what they are even doing in here" Anna explained as the elevator doors opened, Ryder walked out pushing Marshall, followed by Anna

They soon arrived at Ranger Command center to see Silvera looking at maps

"G'day Anna" She was surprised to see Ryder and Marshall "Oh hi Ryder, Marshall" She waved them to come over

"Hello Silvera, can the Paw Patrol help?" Ryder asked

Silvera paused for a moment "We have 5 tourists lost, 2 adults and 3 children. Ryder we would be happy for your help" She smiled giving him a map "This will be your search area Ryder" She turned to Anna "And Anna please go with the Paw Patrol"

"Can I help?" Everyone stopped and turned staring at Marshall surprised he asked

"Marshall" Anna began to say when Kate walked in

"Marshall do you mind helping me in the kitchen?" Kate asked smiling at him "The tourists may be hungry when they are found so we need to make food"

Ryder kneel'd in front of Marshall "Go for it pup" He gave him a pat, as Kate walked over to them

"Kate please keep an eye on him" Ryder asked standing up

"Of course" Kate smiled pushing Marshall out of the command center

Silvera turned to Ryder "We need the Paw Patrol to start searching near Jake's Mountain"

"Don't worry Silvera, no job is too big no pup is too small!" Ryder smiled pulling out his pup pad

Meanwhile all the pups were fast asleep, when their pup tags beeped

"Paw Patrol to the PAW Patroller!" Ryder ran out of the command center

The pups yawned "Ryder needs us"

"Lets go!" Chase said stretching

Rocky yawned "What time is it anyway?"

"Too early" Rubble moaned closing his eye's

"Come on Wubble!" Zuma said nudging him

"Let me sleep" Rubble mumbled rolling over

"Rubble" Skye giggled walking over

"Get up!" Rocky yelled in Rubble's ear

"Shh let me sleep" Rubble answered

Everest giggled to herself

"I got this" Chase said "Ruff! Megaphone! RUBBLE GET UP!"

"Huh! WHAT!? AHHHHH!" Rubble screamed jumping in the air

"Oh no!" Rocky yelled as Rubble fell on him "Ouch"

"Sorry Rocky" Rubble said climbing off him

The pups giggled

"Lets go dudes" Zuma ran towards the elevator followed by the rest of the pups

When they got to the elevator, Everest was depressed because there was no Marshall

"I wish Marshall were here" Everest said looking at the others

"Yeah, its so strange" Rocky frowned

"What is?" Zuma asked looking at Rocky

"We're standing" Rocky whimpered

"But at least he's alright" Skye said doing a back flip, she miss judged the landing and fell into Everest

"Woah!" Everest screamed losing her balance falling into Chase

"Ahhh!" Chase fell into Zuma, who fell into Rocky, who fell into Rubble

All the pups giggled

"We don't need Marshall" Skye giggled at the sight of the pup pile

The elevator stopped and the doors opened they ran out and into the PAW Patroller, Chase got his spy gear on

"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase smiled

"Sorry to wake you pups, but the Rangers need our assistance" Ryder said as the screen came down

"What happened?" Everest asked jumping up on a seat

"5 tourists have gone missing, we need to help the Ranger find them" Ryder showed the pups the search area

"Ryder what about Marshall?" Chase asked noticing he wasn't here

"Marshall's helping Kate, alright I need all paws on deck for this job" Ryder pressed on Skye's symbol "Skye I need you to search from the air"

"Lets take to the sky!" Skye said doing a back flip as Ryder then pressed Rocky's and Rubble's symbol

"Rocky and Rubble can you pups start searching near Jake's Mountain?" Ryder asked

"Sure Ryder! Rubble on the double!" Rubble happily said

"Green means go!" Rocky giggled

"Great! Zuma you'll need to search along Red River" Ryder said pressing his symbol

"Lets dive in!" Zuma cheered

Ryder then pressed Chase's symbol "And spy Chase I need you to come with me, your the best pup for this type of mission"

"Super spy Chase is on the case! Where do we search Ryder?" Chase asked

"You and I will search where the tourists first went missing, hopefully you can pick up the tourists scent" Ryder scratched Chase's head

Jake then walked into the PAW Patroller "Hey pups"

"Jake just the person I need, can you and Everest search with Skye, Rocky and Rubble starting at your mountain?" Ryder asked

"Sure we can Ryder!" Both Jake and Everest agree'd

"Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll!" as Ryder said this they all went to their vehicle's and drove out of ranger HQ

Zuma headed off to Red River as Jake, Everest and Skye, Rocky and Rubble went to Jake's Mountain.

Ryder and Chase met up with Silvera and Anna

"Ryder this is where the tourists were last seen" Silvera said closing the door to the Ranger 4WD

"Chase?" Ryder picked up a jacket left behind

Chase walked over and sniffed the jacket "This is from a male"

"Can you pick up the scent?" Ryder asked looking down at him

"I'll try" Chase answered sniffing the ground around the area "I got it" he ran off into the forest

"Lets go" Ryder said following Chase

"You have everything?" Silvera asked Anna

"Yep, lets get going" Anna smiled running after Ryder and Chase

Meanwhile back in the HQ kitchen, Kate was making some sandwiches Marshall was helping pack them in boxes when suddenly he flinched

"You alright Marshall?" Kate said putting a knife down on the bench

Marshall didn't say anything, he flinched again then coughed

"Marshall?" Kate asked kneeling besides his wheel chair

"I'm ok, thanks Kate" Marshall tried to smile but coughed, pain shot from his paw to his wound then in his lungs he started breathing heavy

"Hold on" Kate said taking the oxygen mask off the chair's handles, she then placed it on Marshall "Is that better?"

Marshall nodded, breathing in deeply

"You sit there and focus on breathing, I'll finish packing these boxes" Kate smiled giving him a pat then walking back over the the kitchen bench

The kitchen doors opened as Katie walked in

"Hi Kate" Katie smiled, seeing Marshall sitting in a wheel chair with the oxygen mask on "You ok?" Katie asked walking over to him

Marshall smiled then flinched, Katie noticed his bandages needed to be changed

"How is he?" Kate asked Katie

"I need to change his bandage" Katie said walking out the kitchen "I'll be right back"

"Marshall would you like something to eat?" Kate smiled looking at the clock

"Yes please" Marshall weakly smiled as Kate picked up some pup treats

"Kate? can you remove the mask?" Marshall smiled "They smell delicious!"

Kate walked over to him with the pup treats "Marshall your breathing is still heavy, perhaps we should wait?"

"But I'm hungry" he moaned as his stomach growled with made Kate laugh, Marshall blushed

"Ok ok" Kate removed his oxygen mask and placed it on the wheel chair's seat next to him, she then gave him a bowl full of treats

Marshall ate one after another "Oh yummy!"

Kate giggled "I'm glad you like them" just then Katie walked back in with some fresh bandages

"Good to see you eating" Katie smiled placing the bandaged down on a table

"Katie?" Kate said walking over to her

"Yes?" Katie answered

Kate whispered in Katie's ear "Did Anna tell you about Marshall?" she asked

Katie shook her head

"She says Marshall's left paw may never heal its too severally damaged" Kate frowned

"Oh poor Marshall" Katie said picking up the bandages then walking over to him "Marshall I have to change your bandages"  
"Alright Katie" Marshall smiled as Katie walked over unwrapping his bandages

Meanwhile Jake Everest, Rubble and Rocky made it to Jake's Mountain

"We need to spread out" Jake said pointing one direction "Rubble and Rocky you dudes go that way, Everest and I will take the slopes"

"Yay!" Everest wagged her tail

"Lets go Rubble" Rocky said leading the way

"Coming" Rubble answered quickly following Rocky

Zuma was following Red River "No sign here Wyder" he said contacting Ryder through his pup tag

"Thanks Zuma, keep looking" Ryder answered

Chase was closing in "The scent's getting str...stro... Achoo!" Chase suddenly sneezed

"Chase you ok?" Ryder asked stopping

"I'm... I'm.. Achoo! fine" Chase wiped his nose "Something is playing up my allerg... allergies ACHOO!"

Skye flew over head with her light "No sign Ryder"

"Thanks Skye can you head to Jake's mountain" Ryder asked her

"Wait!" Skye said as she made her helicopter hover "I can see the Tourist"

"Oh that's great news Skye" Ryder smiled

"OH NO! Ryder!" Skye sounded horrified

"Skye what is it?" Chase asked "Wh... ACHOOO! ACHOOO!" He sneezed that strong it caused him to fall into Ryder

"Woah careful Chase" Ryder said before pulling his spare pup pad out "Skye what do you see?"

"Ryder! ACHOOOO! I know what's ACHOOOO! making me sneeze" Chase said sniffing the ground

"Huh? what?" Ryder asked

Both Skye and Chase yelled at the same time "WOLVES!"

The 5 tourists were stranded on some boulders surrounded by a pack of wolves

To be continued


	29. Lost But Not Forgotten

Chapter 29: Lost But Not Forgotten

Jake and Everest had no clue they were heading straight for the pack of wolves, Rubble and Rocky were also heading for the wolves but from the other side.

Ryder contacted Zuma

"We found the tourists Zuma, you can go check on Marshall if you want" Ryder suggested

"Sure Wyder" Zuma said turning his hovercraft around

Meanwhile, Jake had picked up some tracks and started following them

"Jake?" Everest said looking worried

"Whats up?" He asked her stopping

"Something doesn't feel right" Everest sniffed the air

"What can you smell?" Jake used his torch to see a head

Everest shook her head "I don't know, but its bad"

"Lets continue, they went this way" Jake said pointing towards some large boulders in the distant

Rubble and Rocky were also closing in, in-fact they almost walked right into the wolves it wasn't till they heard Ryder's voice

"Pups!" Ryder screamed out "Over here, quickly" Ryder waved them over, so Rubble and Rocky ran to him

"Ryder what's happened?" Rocky asked concerned

"Wolves" Chase blurted out "ACHOOO! Excuse me"

"Where's Jake and Everest?" Ryder asked noticing they weren't with Rubble and Rocky

"They were checking the slops" Rubble said hearing the wolves howling

"Oh no!" Skye said from her helicopter "Jake and Everest are walking straight into the wolves!"

Meanwhile back in the kitchen, Katie had almost finished bandaging Marshall's wound when he suddenly released a very disturbing yelp

"Marshall? you alright?" Katie asked feeling his pulse

Marshall never answered he just moaned

"Is he ok?" Kate said walking over

"His pulse is climbing" Katie looked at the watch which measured his heart rate

"It hurts! Make it stop!" Marshall moaned followed by a yelp he pointed to his lungs and wound, as his breathing suddenly got heavy and his heart rate went extremely high, causing the alarm to sound on his Watch

"Katie you have to do something" Kate said concerned for Marshall

Katie turned to oxygen level up on his mask "Marshall I have to get you something for the pain" Katie said giving a pat on his head

"It hurts!" Marshall cried as he flinched

"Easy, try not to move too Marshall we don't want you breaking any stitches" Katie warned before running out of the kitchen

"Your going to be ok" Kate said grabbing an ice pack out a freezer "This will help" she smiled placing it over his bandages

Marshall let out a moan followed by a cough, Kate looked worried

At the tourists Ryder and the pups were keeping a fair distant away so the wolves didn't see or smell them. Skye hovered above the tourists

"Don't worry we'll get you outta here" She called down to them, as the wolves kept trying to jump on the boulders. Skye noticed Everest and Jake "Ryder!"

"I know Skye" Ryder said calling Everest "Everest you and Jake are heading for trouble!"

"Huh?" Everest suddenly stopped causing Jake to almost trip over her "Sorry Jake"

"Ryder what's up dude?" Jake asked through Everest's pup tag

Ryder didn't get a chance to say anything, as one of the wolves picked up Jake and Everest's scent it ran off towards them

Skye watched in shock as this wolf was running straight towards them "Run guys!" She screamed from her helicopter, but she was too high for them to hear her clearly

"What Skye?" Everest began to say, suddenly she picked a smell

"Everest what is it?" Jake asked as she smelt the air

"Wolf!" Everest screamed out, eye's began to glow in Skye's light which was pointed down towards Everest and Jake

Jake began to walk backwards "Man this is not good" the wolf was now in sight, it was crouching down slowly moving towards them

"Jake we have to run" Everest said keeping her eye's fixed on the wolf

"Run where?" Jake asked looking around at scenery, which was mostly tree's. Suddenly the wolf started running

"Oh no! Ryder! Its running straight at them!" Without thinking Skye made her helicopter fly lower in hope it would scare the wolf

"SKYE! What is she doing?!" Chase yelled concerned as he watched Skye fly lower

"Skye be careful" Ryder said watching the other wolves

"Shoo! Shoo! Get away from them!" Skye yelled trying to scare the wolf, but it didn't work the wolf just ran around Skye

Everest jumped in front of Jake and started growling "Everest get out the way!" Jake said watching the wolf come closer, Everest shook her head

Suddenly a bright light, brighter then Skye's lite up the area. It frighten Skye causing her to lose control of her helicopter

"SKYE!" Both Rocky and Rubble screamed out

"She's gonna crash!" Chase yelled watching as she got close to a tree top

"Pull up!" Ryder called out to her, just in time she managed to regain control

The pups sighed relieved

Suddenly the wolf jumped out at Jake but collided with Everest it scratched at her then bit her on the back causing her to yelp, Jake ran over he managed to pull the wolf off Everest only for it to start attacking him, biting his hand.

"Get off of him!" Everest growled jumping on top of the wolf's back, the wolf pushed her off cause her to fall into a tree knocking her out cold

"Everest!" Jake screamed as the wolf now turned to him again, Jake picked up a stick and hit the wolf causing it to back off only to go after the unconscious Everest

Just as the wolf was almost on top of Everest a gun shot was heard, suddenly the wolf yelped then fell to the ground next to her

"Everest!" Jake raced over to her, passed the wolf and picked her up in his arm's "Oh man Everest"

The gun scared the other wolves they took off into the night, leaving the scared tourists. The bright light suddenly turned off as Ranger Rescue Helicopter came into view, Brad was standing at the side door with a gun

Everyone gasps "Don't worry its only a tranquilizer" A voice said behind Ryder, it was Silvera

"We'll take this wolf and move it further into the park" Silvera said, as Anna came up from behind her

"Everest!" The pups all called out running over to her

Anna also ran over to her, kneeling besides Jake she felt Everest's pulse "She's going to be just fine" Anna smiled noticing a small but noticible bump on Everest's head, so she pulled out bandage "But I'd like to get her back to the infirmary, so I can monitor her and also I need to look at your hand Jake" She said noticing a bite mark on his hand

"Wait where's Zuma?" Rocky asked concerned

"Yeah where is he?" Rubble looked even more concerned

"Zuma? its Ryder come in please" He said into his pup pad

No Answer

"Zuma?" Ryder tried again to contact him

No Answer

Mark and Michael landed the Rescue Helicopter and put Everest on a stretcher, and she was taken into the helicopter Jake went in as well, when suddenly the phone Ryder was carrying beeped, he completely forgot about it

"What's that?" Chase asked noticing it flashing a red light

Anna walked over taking the phone off him, she frowned

"What is it?" Ryder asked noticing the frown

She paused "Marshall"

"Ryder, we'll take care of the tourists you better get back to the HQ" Silvera said

"What about Zuma?" Skye asked as she landing her helicopter

"I'll find him" Silvera smiled, turning to the tourists

The Paw Patrol quickly drove off, leaving Silvera with the tourists

"Now" Silvera frowned looking at the family of tourists "What were you guys even doing here? The Park doesn't open till 3 days"

The man apologized and said they were at Jake's mountain when they got lost

"Here's a map, you should be able to find the way out" She pointed to an area "But try to avoid this area"

The tourists thanked her, then walked off into the night she then got into the Ranger 4WD and drove off towards Red River to look for Zuma

Back in the Kitchen, Katie walked back in with a needle

"Marshall your going to feel a little prick" Katie warned walking over to him

Katie just as she pushed the needle into Marshall's side, he moaned then passed out

Silvera was searching for Zuma, she made it to Red River before it goes into the Canyon but Zuma was nowhere to be seen, she continued to drive along the river's bank when she came across Zuma's hovercraft it was wedged between some rocks, she got out of the Ranger 4WD and looked for Zuma but there was no sign of him

"Zuma!?" Silvera called out, while she attached a chain to his hovercraft from her 4WD "Zuma!" She called out again, no answer. Silvera then went into her 4WD and slowly pulled Zuma's hovercraft from the rocks. She got out her communicator

"Mark, Michael come in" She said looking at the screen

"Hi Silvera, its Mark" Mark answered

"G'day Mark, how far away are you guys from Ranger HQ?" Silvera questioned

"About 5 minutes away" Mark said looking at his watch

"Great, because I need your help, I found Zuma's hovercraft at Red River it was wedged between some rocks, but Zuma is'nt here" Silvera frowned looking around

"You mean he's missing?" Mark asked looking in the back of the Helicopter at Anna who was attending to Jake's hand wrapping it in a bandage

"Yes he's missing" Silvera said still searching the area for Zuma

"Have you told Ryder and the Paw Patrol?" Mark asked

"No, I don't want to worry them further, its up to us Rangers to find him" Silvera stated

"Alright, we'll drop off Everest, Anna and Jake then come to your location" Mark informed Michael of the situation, he nodded in agreement

As they were approaching Ranger HQ Everest started to wake up, she had a deep bite mark on her back from the wolf along with some scratch marks, one on her face which was close to her right eye

"Everest?" Jake said noticing her waking up "Anna she's coming too"

Anna kneel'd besides her

Everest slowly opened her eye's, she saw Jake and Anna looking down at her

"Everest can you look at me please" Anna said shinning a light in her eye's

"Where am I?" Everest asked flinching at the light

"We're in the Rescue Helicopter on our way to Ranger HQ" Anna said frowning

"Whats wrong?" Jake asked looking at Everest

"Everest, can you see out of your right eye?" Anna said looking at the scratch mark

Everest nodded "But its blurry"

"Your one lucky pup" Anna smiled placing an ice pack on her head

"Ha Ha and she's also a hero" Jake grinned

"Hero? huh?" Everest said confused, she tried to sit up but flinched "Ow"

"Careful, you need rest" Anna said forcing her to lay back down

"You saved me from the wolf" Jake smiling gently patting her head "I'm very proud of you"

Michael spoke through a speaker "Final approach to HQ, prepare for landing"

Anna strapped Everest in, then sat on a chair next to her along with Jake they both strapped themselves in

"This may be a bumpy landing" Michael warned as the HQ landing pad came into view

Suddenly the Helicopter violently shook side to side

"Woah this is crazy man" Jake said laughing

"Its making me feel dizzy" Everest's face turned blue "I think I'm going to..."

Anna quickly reached for a bag and put it in front of Everest face, just in time

"You alright?" Anna asked as Everest threw up in the bag

"I don't feel well" Everest said looking at the roof of the helicopter which looked like it was spinning

The helicopter landed with a Thud

"Sorry about that!" Michael said through the speakers "We've landed"

Anna and Jake un clipped themselves from seats, Jake opened the Helicopter's side doors as Anna transferred Everest from the Stretcher to a bed, then pushed her out of the helicopter Jake shut the door and helped Anna push the bed

"All clear" Mark said watching Anna and Jake enter the HQ, the helicopter flew off into the air again

Jake noticed "We're are they off too?" He asked Anna as the Landing pad doors shut behind them

"I don't know, but we need to get Everest into the infirmary I need to clean these bite wounds" Anna said as they entered the elevator

"Everest" Jake began to say as the elevator took them down "Thank you" He smiled

"Your welcome Jake" Everest smiled back flinching "My head hurts"

"Its bound to hurt, you took a fair beating from that wolf" Anna said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened "lets get you into the infirmary so I can get a better look"

The infirmary doors opened up as Anna and Jake pushed Everest in, to see Kate waiting

"Hi Kate" Jake said noticing a worried look on her face

"Kate?" Everest asked also noticing the look

"Oh Everest what happened?" A voice said walking out of the operating room

Anna and Jake turned around to see Katie, she had old bandages which were covered in blood

"Katie!" Everest smiled, but her smile turned into a frown "Where's Marshall?"

Katie never spoke she just frowned, walking back into the operating room

"Lets worry about you first" Anna said pushing her into the operating room

Everest's heart stopped seeing Marshall unconscious attached to a heart monitor machine with his oxygen mask on, his breathing was heavy his forehead was soaked in sweat

"I had to bring him back here" Katie frowned again "His pain got extremely bad"

"He's going to be ok right?" Everest asked concerned

"Everest don't worry about him, we need to clean your wounds" Anna said walking over to a sink, then filling a bowl up with warm water she turned to Katie "Can you give me a hand?"

'Sure, what do you need?" Katie asked walking over to Everest, she examined some of the bite marks "Wow, some of these are deep. What are these from?"

"Wolf bite marks" Anna walked back over to Everest with the bowl

"What? A wolf did this too you?" Katie said confused, she took a small cloth and cleaned the a scratch mark near Everest's right eye

Anna nodded, as she started to clean Everest's wound causing her to flinch

"This one looks like its the worst" Anna said examining the bite mark on Everest's back "Its deep" She poured some water over the wound, then wiped it with a cloth

The wound was deep, a bit of the flesh had been removed by the wolf

Katie finished cleaning her wound near her eye she put a small bandage over it, then inspected her injury on her head "What happened here?"

"She was thrown into a tree" Anna said as she finished cleaning the wound

"Wow" Katie gasped at the poor pup

"Just keep some Ice on her head, to keep the swelling down" Anna suggested taking a bandage and wrapping the wound on Everest's back "All done"

Moments later Ryder arrived in the infirmary with the other pups, they were met by Jake and Kate

"Ryder! Pups!" Jake said looking worried

"Jake how's Everest?" Ryder asked walking over

"And Marshall?" Skye added

"Everest's pretty beaten up" Jake said looking at the operating room doors

Kate walked over "Marshall is also in there, Katie is looking after him" she said

"Are they both alright?" Rubble asked as his stomach growled

"You sound hungry" Kate smiled "I'll get you all something to eat"

"Thanks Kate" Ryder said looking down at the pups

Kate walked out of the infirmary

"Ryder can we see them?" Chase asked

"Yeah can we?" Rocky said wagging his tail

"What about Zuma?" Skye said which made everyone go silent

"Where is he anyway?" Rocky asked noticing Zuma wasn't there

"He should be back by now" Rubble added sounding worried

"Silvera is searching for him" Ryder said as Katie walked into the infirmary from the operating room

"Oh hi Ryder" Katie smiled walking over to him

"Katie how are they?" Ryder asked as she gave him a hug which surprised everyone

"Everest's fine, a few bad injuries but they will heal" Katie smiled releasing from the hug

"And Marshall?" Chase asked concerned, the question caused Katie's smile to turn into a frown

"He's, well he's in bad shape" Katie looked as though she was going to cry

"Marshall's going to be alright though?" Rocky questioned

"Only time will tell" She answered kneeling down giving Rocky a ear scratch

Meanwhile at Red River, Silvera was still scouting the area in a despite attempt to find Zuma when the Rescue Helicopter arrived at her location, it landed about 50 meters away from the river in a clearing. The side door opened as Mark followed by Michael got out

"G'day guys" Silvera smiled happy to see them "We need to find Zuma and fast"

"We can use the helicopter's radar" Michael Suggested

"But it only shows moving objects" Mark said looking at Silvera

"True but it will narrow the search down" She smiled walking to the helicopter

"Lets do this!" Michael said as they all got into the back of the helicopter, Mark pressed a symbol for the Radar, a screen opened up

"Hmm, I see multiple objects but this one looks like its small enough to be a pup" Silvera said pointing to a small dot "If that's Zuma, he's heading straight for Lake Marion!"

"Oh no! But that Lake is dangerous, even for us" Michael said worried

"We need to be sure if that is Zuma" Silvera pulled out her communicator

Ryder's pup pad rang "Hello Ryder here" he answered

"G'day Ryder, its Silvera we need to borrow Super-spy Chase" She said

Ryder turned to Chase who was sitting next to Skye

"Chase the Rangers need to borrow you" Ryder smiled

"Yes! I'll help them!" Chase cheered

"Great!" Silvera heard him "Chase can you meet us at Red River please?"

"Super-spy Chase is on the case!" He happily run out of the infirmary

"Silvera?" Ryder asked as he watched Chase disappear through the doors

"Yes Ryder?" Silvera answered

"Any luck with finding Zuma?" Ryder curiously asked

Silvera frowned "That's why we need Chase"

"Please find him, I can't handle another pup being in danger or hurt" Ryder said worried

"Don't worry Ryder the Ranger's will find him, take care of Marshall and Everest" Silvera smiled

With that the call ended

"I really hope we are wrong" Silvera frowned looking at the radar

"Same, because if that's Zuma then he's heading for trouble" Mark said also frowning

Lake Marion is a small isolated salt lake surrounded by forests, its located South-South West of Red River, its edges are so soft that nothing can walk onto the lake without sinking, the lake itself is covered in salty mud that works similar to sinking sand, once an animal or person gets trapped in that lake there is no hope in getting out without help even then you will be lucky to get out of it alive.

To Be Continued


	30. Marshalls Mission-Chase's Rescue(Part 1)

Chapter 30: Marshalls Mission-Chase's Rescue(Part 1)

Everest was about to be moved from the operating room back to the infirmary, but she hated the idea of leaving Marshall

"Anna?" Everest said looking over at Marshall who was still unconscious

"Yes Everest? Everything ok?" Anna said turning around walking over to her

"Can Marshall come in the infirmary?" Everest curiously asked

Anna went silent for a moment, she walked over to Marshall checked the machine then looked back at Everest

"I suppose so" Anna smiled "But lets get you out there first"

Everest went to jump off her bed

"Woah Everest what do you think you're doing?" Anna said running over to her

"Going in the infirmary" Everest replied confused

"Everest you can barely stand let along walk" Anna giggled "I will push you there on your bed" She smiled

"Um ok then" Everest said laying back down

In the infirmary Ryder and the pups were about to go into the operating room, when Anna walked out pushing Everest

"Everest!" All the pups said at once happy too see her

Anna pushed her next to a window, then walked back into the operating room

Ryder walked over to her first "Hi Everest how are you?" he asked worried seeing her covered in bandages

"Yeah how are you?" Skye also asked jumping up on her bed

"You were brave" Rubble said sitting on the floor

"Thanks, and I'm fine" Everest smiled

"How's your eye?" Rubble asked noticing the scratch close to her eye

"Its ok, I can see but its blurry" She said looking at the operating doors, as Anna came back through pushing Marshall out with Katie's help

"How's Marshall?" Ryder asked walking out of the way, as Anna put Marshall next to Everest

Katie turned to Ryder as Anna was setting up the heart monitor machine

"Ryder" Katie began to say "Marshall's going to be alright" She smiled giving him a kiss on his cheek causing Ryder to blush

'Ryder's blushing" Rocky teased

A moan was heard behind Ryder, he spun around to see Marshall waking up

"He's waking up" Anna smiled, finishing setting up the machine

"Ryder?" Marshall said opening his eye's

"Hello Marshall, how are you feeling?" Ryder asked giving him a pat

Marshall yawned then smiled weakly "I'm ok"

"Marshall!" Skye said jumping from Everest's bed over to his

"We've missed you" Rubble smiled jumping up on his bed

Marshall looked at Skye, Rubble and Rocky then glanced over at Everest he noticed she was injured but he also realized there were 2 pups missing

"Um where's Zuma and Chase?" Marshall asked scanning Everest's body seeing all the bandages

Ryder paused "Chase is gone to help the Rangers look for Zuma"

"Huh? Zuma's missing?" Marshall asked confused

"Yeah, but Silvera is looking for him" Rocky said from Everest's bed

"Oh ok" Marshall said still looking at Everest, then he looked at Ryder "Ryder what happened to Everest?"

"She got attacked" Ryder frowned "But she's alright"

"Ha ha Marshall! Good to see you awake" Jake said behind Ryder which frightened Rubble cause him to almost fall over

Marshall giggled but it caused him to flinch, he just let out a sigh

"You alright?" Skye asked noticing how he flinched

"Yeah I'm ok" Marshall nodded

Anna walked up to Marshall and checked the machine "Marshall you can have that mask off now" She smiled, taking the oxygen mask off him

"Thanks Anna" he replied as Anna gave him a pat on the head

"I'll be in my office if anyone needs me" Anna said tuning away, then she stopped "Oh Everest your due for a bandage change soon"

"Hey Katie?" Marshall said looking at Katie

"Yes Marshall?" She answered walking to him

"Could you do me a favor?" He asked

"Sure what do you need?" Katie smiled

"Could you get my cap from the operating room?" Marshall asked looking back at Everest who was talking to Rocky

"Of course I can!" Katie giggled walking into the operating room, moments later she returned with his cap "Here you go"

"Thanks Katie" Marshall smiled as she place the cap on his side table

"Pups, I think we better let these 2 get some rest" Ryder said giving Marshall a pat then turned to Everest

"Ryder? What about Zuma?" Skye asked jumping off Marshall's bed

"Lets go see Brad" Ryder suggested as Kate returned with some food

"Oh where are you all off to?" Kate asked noticing them walking towards her

"We're off to see Brad" Ryder said waving goodbye to Everest, Marshall, Katie and Jake

"I have some food for you and the pups" She smiled showing him a plate full of pup treats

"Can we eat it?! Please please please!" Rubble begged Ryder

Ryder giggled "Sure, Kate do you mind if we have this at the Weather Station?"

"Go for it" Kate smiled giving a plate to Ryder "There's more in the kitchen" She walked back towards the infirmary doors

"Ryder mind if I take some of these for Marshall and Everest?" Jake asked

"Sure" Ryder smiled giving him some of the treats

After that Ryder and the other pups left the infirmary

"E...Everest?" Marshall said looking over at her

"Yes Marshall?" She smiled at him

"Are you ok?" He asked looking at how badly injured she looked

"I'm fine Marshall, how about you?" The question made Marshall go silent

The silence was broken by Jake

"You pups hungry?" Jake smiled walking over, holding some treats out to Marshall

"You bet I am!" Marshall said happily taking some treats off him

"Ha ha! What about you Everest?" Jake asked walking over to her

"I'm not hungry" Everest smiled "But thank's Jake" Everest yawned

"We'll I'll let you pups get some sleep!" Jake smiled giving her a pat then leaving the infirmary

Katie went into Anna's officer leaving Marshall and Everest alone

"Good night Marshall" Everest smiled closing her eye's this shocked Marshall

"Oh ok sleep well" Marshall said reaching for his cap, he managed to grab it. He put it on backwards and giggled to himself, he had no idea Everest was watching him she smiled to herself before closing her eye's completely

Meanwhile Chase arrived at the Ranger's

"G'day Chase, we need your drone" Silvera said showing him the radar through her communicator

"Super-Spy Chase is on the case! Ruff! Drone!" Chase said as his drone came out of his vehicle "Drone launch" the drone flew into the air

"We need to verify if that's Zuma" Mark said as Michael started to Rescue Helicopter up

Zuma was alone all by himself, he had no clue where he was going all he knew was the ground was becoming softer it felt as though he was sinking

"Woah!" Zuma yelled to himself, as he began to sink "Oh no! Help! Wyder! Pups!" Zuma screamed out, when suddenly Chase's drone flew over his head

"I found him!" Chase said wagging his tail "Oh dear!"

"He's stuck" Silvera said "Chase lets go!"

"We'll give you air support" Mark said stepping into the Rescue Helicopter, he shut the door behind him and the helicopter lifted off the ground

"He's this way" Chase said following his drone

The more Zuma struggled the further he sunk "Help!" he screamed out

Silvera and Chase arrived on the scene

"Zuma!" Chase called out running over to him

"Chase stop!" Silvera ordered

Chase tried to stop himself but began to slide across the Lake's edge's, he went flying straight passed Zuma and ended up further into the lake, SPLASH! he began so sink a lot faster then Zuma

"Chase!" Zuma called out trying to stop himself from sinking

"Yikes!" Silvera said worried "Mark come in!" she pulled out her communicator

"We see them" Mark replied lighting the area with the helicopter's light

"Zuma Chase" Silvera called out to them "Don't fight it, or you'll sink further! We'll get you out"

The salty mud began to pull Chase under, it felt like he was being sucked in his back paws started to feel numb

"Get Zuma first!" Chase said noticing how weak Zuma looked

"Chase no dude" Zuma shook his head

"Don't argue" Chase snapped back

"Only way to do this is lift them out" Silvera said to Mark through her communicator "Mind giving me a lift?"

The helicopter dropped a harness down to Silvera, she attached herself to it

"Chase I'm scared" Zuma frowned almost in tears

"Just hold on Zuma" Chase smiled at him, but half of Chase's body was now numb he couldn't move

Silvera was flown over the lake "Steady! Steady! Now!" Mark lowered her just enough to reach for Zuma she threw him a second harness

"Got it" Zuma said grabbing it with his mouth

Silvera was lowered even lower, her feet were touching the lake's surface "Alright I got ya" Silvera said attaching the second harness to him

Mark pressed a button as Silvera and Zuma were lifted out of the lake, Mark stretched out his hand pulling Zuma into the helicopter

Michael made the helicopter hover over Chase, as he went to check on Zuma

"Your turn Chase" Silvera said being lowered down to him

"Hurry" He called out, as his vision began to blur

Silvera had to be lowered extremely low as Chase had sunk further then Zuma, but the only problem was the air had got into the salty mud causing it to harden around Chase's top part of his body, it was like concrete

"Chase you ok?" Silvera asked knowing his body must be numb

"I'm fine" He said "Just get me out of here"

"Will do!" Silvera said as the second harness was lowered down to them

Meanwhile back at Ranger HQ

Marshall couldn't sleep, he still had his cap on backwards. Everest was asleep next to him on her bed, he wanted to help Chase search for Zuma so bad but he was unable to move, every time he tried the pain shot through his body. Jake walked back into the infirmary to see Marshall depressed

"Marshall your still awake" Jake said surprised

"I can't sleep" Marshall said grumpy "I want to help them find Zuma, if he's hurt" Jake hushed him

"Your still injured" Jake said kneeling besides his bed

"I know but I'm the medical pup" Marshall frowned at the idea of anymore of his friends hurt

"Marshall" Jake was cut off by Katie

"If you really want to help, you can always come with me" She smiled, as Anna pushed over his wheel chair

"You mean it?" Marshall said smiling

"Only if your up to it" Anna smiled "I can't go because I need to tend to Everest"

"So its up to you and me" Katie said giving him a pat

"Yes!" Marshall giggled "I'm going on a mission! Finally!"

"Not so fast Marshall, remember you still can't walk" Anna pushed his wheel chair besides his bed

"I'll carry him" Katie said pushing the chair away

"Alright, but be careful" Anna unhooked Marshall from the heart machine but put the heart monitor watch around one of paw's "wait" Anna ran into the supply room, and returned with a medical back pack, and Marshall's medical gear

"Yes!" Marshall smiled as Anna carefully helped him get his gear on

"Don't forget his mask" Anna said placing the mask in the medic back pack

"Alright are you ready?" Katie asked attempting to pick Marshall up, which cause him to yelp

He ignored the pain "I'm good" he smiled, as the pain shot through his body

Katie gently lifted him up, and slowly walked out of the infirmary he looked over Katie's shoulder to see Anna walking over to Everest

"Katie? how are we going to get there?" Marshall asked looking back at her

"Ha ha dude's that would be where I come in" A voice said infront of them

"Jake!" Marshall wagged his tail then flinched "I'm ok"

"Sweet! Then lets get going" Jake smiled leading them into the elevator

Meanwhile back at Lake Marion Silvera was struggling to pull Chase out

"Its not working, he's in too far" She frowned "But at least you won't sink any further"

Silvera was brought back into the helicopter where she saw Zuma laying on a bed, half of his body was covered in salty mud

"How is he?" She asked Mark

"Not good, we need to get this muck of him" Mark said trying to remove some of the mud

"I can't get Chase" Silvera frowned again, looking down at Chase who didn't seem to be moving

"I've called for back up" Michael announced

"Oh? Who did you call? Ryder? and the pups?" Silvera asked

Michael shook his head "Katie, Jake and" he paused

"And who?" Silvera asked curiously

"And Marshall" Michael smiled

"MARSHALL?!" Zuma said lifting his head up, shocked to hear his name

"Why him?" Silvera asked "He can't assist us with this rescue, he's injured himself"

"Maybe not, but he's the best for a medical response team" Michael said looking over at Zuma

"That's true" Mark smiled "Don't worry Zuma once Marshall is here, he'll know how to get this stuff off you"

Zuma half smiled, concerned for Marshall as he was still severally hurt

Chase was alone in the lake, his whole body began to turn numb and cold shiver's went through his body (I wish they would hurry up) he thought to himself

Suddenly he saw Silvera being lowered down again, she landed next to him

"G'day Chase, we have back up coming" She smiled giving him a cup of water

"Thanks Silvera" He smiled weakly, then coughed as mud went in his mouth

"Chase, we're going to get you out of here" Silvera tried to lift his spirit "2 of your friends are coming to help"

"Oh? Who?" Chase asked (it has to be Skye and Ryder) he thought to himself (or it could be Rocky)

"Katie and Jake with Marshall" Silvera said

"Huh? Marshall's coming?" Chase could understand Katie and Jake, but Marshall

"Yes, he is coming because he'll need to do a check up on you. Anna can't make it due to her looking after Everest" Silvera explained

"Ok, I hope they get here soon" Chase whimpered

"You ok?" Silvera asked feeling his forehead "Chase you feel cold"

"I am cold, and Silvera I can't feel my body" Chase frowned, as a tear fell down his cheek

"Your going to be ok, we will get you out of here" Silvera insured him patting him on the head

The sun just started to rise, the sky became brighter as the sun's rays began to appear in the night sky

"Chase!" Silvera yelled out as he suddenly lost consciousness, trapped in the lake's muddy grasp

To Be Continued


	31. Marshalls Mission-Chase's Rescue(Part 2)

Chapter 31: Marshalls Mission-Chase's Rescue (Part 2)

Arriving at the Lake, Katie, Jake and Marshall were all shocked at what they saw

The Ranger Rescue Helicopter was hovering over the lake, there were to lines attached from the helicopter you could clearly see Silvera at the bottom of one

"Ch..Chase?" Marshall questioned seeing Silvera holding what looked like Chase's head, the rest of his body was below the lake

Jake carefully lifted Marshall up in his arms, as Katie placed a blanket on the ground

"Wait here Marshall" Katie said watching Jake place Marshall on the blanket "Careful with his paw Jake" she warned

"No problems man I got this" Jake smiled placing him down carefully

Mark saw Katie waving at them

"Back up's arrived" Mark said to Michael

Zuma smiled, but still worried about Marshall and Chase "How does Marshall look?" he asked

Mark looked out the side door and gave Katie a wave "He looks fine to me" Mark smiled back at Zuma

Zuma suddenly released a harsh cough

"You ok Zuma?" Michael asked attempting to remove the harden mud from him

"Yeah I'm fine" he let out another cough followed by a flinch

"No your not, we need Marshall up here" Michael said turning around looking at Mark

"Question is how do we get him up here?" Mark looked down at Marshall

"Yeah, he's probably not well enough to be air lifted up" Michael stated

"Besides we can't move the Helicopter, because its attached to Silvera and Chase" Mark turned his eye's down at Chase

Zuma coughed again "What about Skye?" He suggested before letting out another cough

Mark and Michael looked at each other

"Well we might as well call the Paw Patrol" Michael said pulling out his communicator

"But Silvera told Ryder we have this covered" Mark frowned  
"I know, but there's not much we can do" Michael said calling Ryder

Meanwhile back at Ranger HQ, Ryder and the pups arrived at Brad's Weather Station. He was checking the weather for the Park's opening day

"Hi Brad" Ryder said walking into the station

"Oh hi Ryder, pups" Brad smiled turning around "What can I do for you?"

"This is so cool!" Rocky said amazed at all the weather equipment

"Brad could you check to see how searching is going?" Ryder asked

Brad didn't a chance to answer as Ryder's pup pad rang

"Hello Ryder here" Ryder said answering it

"Ryder its Michael, we have a situation at Lake Marion and need the Paw Patrol's assistance again" Michael sounded serious

"Oh what's the problem? Did you find Zuma?" Ryder asked now sounding concerned

"Yes, Chase actually found him but Chase is trapped in the Lake" Michael paused for a moment "We are unable to get him free, and we need Skye to fly Marshall up to our helicopter"

"Marshall?" Ryder said surprised

"Yes Marshall, Katie and Jake are here. Ryder, Zuma and Chase are both in a bad way Anna is unable to come which is why Marshall and Katie got called here" Michael explained

"Oh I see, don't worry Michael the Paw Patrol is on the way! No job is too big! No pup is too small!" With that Ryder hung up, and turned to the pups "Lets go pups"

"Coming!" They all said following Ryder into the Elevator

"Ryder?" Rubble looked up at him as the Elevator doors shut

"Yes Rubble?" Ryder answered looking down at him

"Why is Marshall there?" Rubble asked confused and concerned

"Yeah I thought he was too injured to go on any missions" Skye added

Ryder looked worried "So did I" he replied as the elevator doors reopened "Lets take the PAW Patroller" Ryder said running towards it

Meanwhile back at the Lake Marshall was getting worried looking over at Chase, he had not moved since they arrived. He was too busy worrying about Chase he forgot about his own pain, it wasn't until he attempted to stand up that the pain hit him

"Ouch!" Marshall yelped before siting back down

"Marshall be careful" Katie said kneeling besides him "Your still hurt remember"

"I know but I have to help Chase" Marshall said attempting to stand again, only for the pain to almost make him pass out

"Woah Marshall dude, sit down your no good to anyone if your unconscious" Jake said smiling at him

"I have to help them" Marshall moaned, as his breathing suddenly got bad

"Take a breather Marshall" Katie said giving him a pat "Need me to get your mask?" She asked

"No I'm good" Marshall weakly smiled "How can we even get out there?"

Jake thought for a moment "What about Zuma's Hovercraft?"

"Great idea!" Katie smiled down at Marshall "His hovercraft hovers above the water so it shouldn't sink"

"But who's gonna drive it?" Marshall questioned "I can't because of my broken paw" he frowned

A light was suddenly seen approaching the lake

"What's that?" Jake asked putting his hands in front of his eye's

Marshall looked "Its the PAW Patroller!" He wagged his tail then flinched

"Ryder!" Katie called out running over to the PAW Patroller, as the side door opened

"Hi Katie" Ryder smiled walking out followed by Rubble, Rocky and Skye

"Marshall!" The pups all ran over to him

"How are you?" Skye asked sitting next to him

"I'm ok, but Chase is in trouble" Marshall frowned pointing out at the lake

"Oh no!" Skye said frightened

"Poor Chase" Rubble frowned

"Ryder how do we get him out?" Rocky asked "If the rangers can't rescue him how can we?"

"We have to save him!" Marshall said attempting to stand up again, putting all his weight on his broken front paw, Ryder picked him up just as he almost collapsed

"I got you Marshall" Ryder smiled at him "We don't need you passing out on us"

Marshall weakly smiled and licked his cheek "Thanks Ryder"

"Ryder, Jake has a plan" Katie said turning to Jake

"Someone can use Zuma's hovercraft to get Marshall out there" Jake suggested

Ryder paused "Hm, and I can use my ATV since it also turns into a hovercraft" He turned looking at the pups "Alright, Rocky i need to you drive Zuma's hovercraft"

"What why me?" Rocky said

Ryder giggled "You'll be fine don't worry"

"Ok, green means um lets dive in?" Rocky giggled

"Skye we need to be ready to fly Marshall to the Rescue Helicopter" Ryder said looking over at Chase

"Lets take to the sky!" She ran to her helicopter

Ryder turned to Rubble "And Rubble I need you to use Chase's vehicle, you will be back up in-case we need to use the winch"

"Rubble on the...Wait I mean Rubble is on the case?" Rubble laughed at the line

"Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said placing Marshall on Zuma's hovercraft "Take it slow Rocky"

"I'm on it! You ready Marshall?" Rocky said as Marshall sat behind him

"Yep, ready" Marshall smiled, as Rocky slowly drove the hovercraft above the lake, Ryder followed behind them

Mark watched from the Helicopter's side door "Wow, that's smart"

"What is?" Zuma asked yelping as Michael tried to remove the mud

"Sorry Zuma, but this mud is stuck tight" Michael frowned then looked at Mark

"The Paw Patrol are using your hovercraft to get to Chase" Mark said "That's a smart idea"

"Can I see?" Zuma asked trying to sit up

"Zuma, your too weak to stand" Michael said as Mark walked over

"Here I'll carry you" Mark smiled picking Zuma up "Wow this mud makes you heavier" he giggled

"That's totally awesome!" Zuma smiled seeing the pups and Ryder riding out on the lake, his smile faded as he let out another cough, Mark quickly placed him back down

"We need to get some fluids into you" Michael said giving him a bowl of water "Drink up"

Down on the lake, Silvera was joined by the pups

"How is he?" Ryder asked noticing Chase was unconscious

Silvera frowned "Not good, his pulse is extremely weak"

"Marshall can you do an examination?" Ryder asked looking over at Marshall

"Sure, but I can't get close enough" Marshall said

"Yes you can, Rocky bring him closer to me" Silvera held out her hands, then gently lifted Marshall off the hovercraft

Marshall moaned "Ow"

"You alright Marshall?" Skye asked from her helicopter

"Yeah its nothing" Marshall smiled as Silvera held him close enough to Chase

"Hm" Marshall said "Ruff! X-ray screen!" he tried to examine Chase "I can't see enough of him, we need to get him out of here"

"Marshall" A voice called out from above, it was Mark "We need you up here, Zuma isn't doing so well"

"Wow two patients in one day awesome" Marshall grinned

"Skye your turn" Ryder called to her

"Yes Ryder" She lowered the Harness down

"ATV on auto pilot" Ryder attached Skye's harness to himself then took Marshall out of Silvera's arms "Pull us up"

Skye gently lifted them up to the Rescue Helicopter where Mark helped them on board

"Thanks Mark" Ryder said getting into the helicopter, he unclipped himself from Skye's harness, then placed Marshall next to Zuma

"Wyder! Marshall!" Zuma smiled happy to see them

"Lets take a look at you" Marshall said siting up "Open you mouth please"

"Ahhh" Zuma said opening his mouth as Marshall examined his throat

"Zuma looks like all that salty mud irritated your throat, cough for me" Marshall asked putting his ear against Zuma's stomach

Zuma coughed

"You need fluids and rest, and we need to get this mud off you" Marshall smiled looking at a brush "We can use that"

"Great job Marshall, and good idea" Ryder grabbed the brush and began to brush Zuma causing the mud to fall off

Moments later nearly all of the mud was off, Marshall examined Zuma's skin it was red and close to bleeding in some areas

"Zuma I need to clean these" Marshall suddenly let out a yelp, as his surgery wound began to ache

"Marshall you ok?" Ryder asked as Marshall flinched touching his bandages

"I'm ok" Marshall said trying to smile

Ryder looked at Mark and Michael, they all didn't believe him

"Marshall you don't have to do this, I can" Mark said "I do have some medical training"

"No its ok" Marshall shook his head, trying to ignore his own injures, he looked at Zuma "I'll wrap some of these for now, Ruff! Bandage!" Marshall gently wrapped some of the more severally damaged area's of skin

"That feels better, thanks Marshall" Zuma smiled then had a drink

Below on the Lake Skye was getting worried because Chase still had not woke up

"We need to get him out" Silvera said looking up at Skye "Hey Skye can you get some water from Red River?" Silvera asked having an idea

"Sure thing Silvera" Skye smiled then flew off with a bucket attached

"Rocky we need to try to loosen some of this mud around him" Silvera looked at Rocky

"How? without hurting him" Rocky asked confused

"That's why I told Skye to get water" Silvera smiled "If we can dampen this area enough we should be able to.." Rocky cut her off

"Pull him out! great idea Silvera" Rocky smiled back "Ryder, Rocky here" He said into his pup tag

"Hi Rocky, go ahead" Ryder answered Rocky's call

"Silvera has an idea to get Chase, Skye's going to wet the mud around him then you guys can try pull him out" Rocky explained

Ryder thought for a moment "That could work"

"Alright Ryder, tell them we're standing by" Michael said running to the front of the Rescue Helicopter, Mark walked to the side door

Marshall had finished wrapping Zuma when he thought to himself (If Zuma's skin is this irritated by the salty mud, then Chase's will be far more severe) this made him frown at the idea of Chase being hurt (If only I were better, I'd be more of a help) he thought, then attempted to stand up only to fall into Ryder

"Marshall what do you think your doing?" Ryder asked kneeling besides him

"Ryder, I just feel useless" Marshall lowered his head

Ryder shook his head "Useless? Marshall your not useless, look at you" Ryder smiled

Marshall looked at Ryder

"Your injured, yet here you are" He said giving Marshall an ear scratch "I could never be prouder of you"

"Yeah dude, your totally awesome" Zuma said trying force himself to sit up, which made Marshall frown at him, Zuma giggled then laid back down

"Once we get Chase up here, we're going to need you" Mark said watching as Skye was seen flying towards them

"Skye!" Rocky yelled from the lake

"Ok Skye, lower the bucket" Silvera said putting her hands out "Great! Got it" She then evenly tipped the water around Chase who was still unconscious

Rocky and Skye watched as the mud began to release Chase from its grasp

"Almost... Alright that should do!" Silvera said waving to Mark "Try now"

Mark pressed on a button which began to pull the harness Chase was attached too, but the Helicopter was struggling to lift him

Marshall yelped as he was thrown around in the Helicopter

"Marshall!" Ryder called out quickly picking the pup up in his arms "I got you"

"Thanks Ryder" Marshall said giving him a lick, Ryder smiled at him

Finally Chase was free'd from the lake, covered from his neck down in satly mud. Silvera held onto him as they both were lifted into the Rescue Helicopter where Mark took Chase off her and placed him on a bed next to Zuma. Ryder put Marshall on the floor so he could examine Chase

"We need to get this mud off him and fast" Marshall paused "ACHOOO!"

"Marshall you ok?" Ryder asked kneeling besides him

"I'm... I'm... I... ACHOOOOOOOO!" Marshall sneezed so hard it caused him to fall over

"Are you getting a puppy cold?" Ryder asked feeling his forehead "You feel hot"

"No I'm fine, I need to check on... on... ACHOOO!" Marshall felt dizzy, as the pain shot through his body causing him to flinch

"Is your wound sore?" Mark asked noticing how Marshall was acting

"A little but I'm ACHOOO! Good" Marshall giggled, then looked at Chase

"Marshall I would like to you rest, while we clean this mud off him" Ryder smiled moving Marshall next to Zuma

"But I'm fine" Marshall frowned as he was placed on Zuma's bed

"No arguments" Ryder said turning to Chase

Marshall looked at Zuma "You alright?" he asked

"I'm ok" Zuma smiled "How are about you dude?"

Marshall didn't comment on that question "At least your clean"

"Yep, and Marshall thanks these bandages are totally awesome" Zuma said watching Ryder, Mark and Silvera clean the mud off Chase

"Hey Zuma?" Marshall began to say, but Silvera cut him off

"Alright Marshall we're done here" She said examining Chase's body with was badly injured by the mud

"Your turn dude" Zuma said as Ryder gently lifted Marshall and placed him next to Chase

"How does he look Marshall?" Ryder asked watching Marshall look at Chase

"Ryder, he's really weak" Marshall frowned worried "And his skin is worse then Zuma's"

"Poor Chase" Zuma said looking over

Marshall examined Chase's back paw's they were bleeding in sections, suddenly Marshall's pain got worse he tried to ignore it but couldn't stop the flinch

"I.. I... ACHOO!" Marshall sneezed again

"Marshall you sure you ok?" Ryder asked kneeling besides him

"Ryder..." Marshall was able to say but then everything went black as he fell to the helicopter floor his emergancy hat fell off his head landing besides him, Marshall heard Ryder's voice then nothing as he lost consciousness

Mark quickly kneel'd besides Marshall, his breathing was heavy and he felt hot

"I think he's getting a puppy cold and also he's exhausted himself Ryder" Mark said carefully picking Marshall up "Now where can we put him"

"Wyder he can go on my bed with me" Zuma smiled

"Good pup" Ryder said giving Zuma a pat

"Thank you Zuma, so sweet" Mark said gently placing Marshall next to Zuma "Michael, we need to get these 3 back to the infirmary"

"Ryder do you want to come with us?" Silvera asked looking out the helicopter door

Ryder thought for a moment "I better go with the other pups, we'll meet you there"

"Alright, do you want us to lower you down?" Mark asked about to get the harness

"No that's fine, Skye can do it" Ryder smiled saying goodbye to Zuma "Skye I need your harness please"

"No problem Ryder" Skye said flying close to the Rescue Helicopter, she swung her harness towards him, he caught it

"Got it" Ryder clipped himself to her harness as the Rescue Helicopter flew away

"Ryder!" Rocky and Rubble cheer'd as Skye lowered him down next to the PAW Patroller

"How are they?" Katie asked as they entered the PAW Patroller

"Zuma's going to be ok, its Chase and Marshall that worries me" Ryder said walking towards the front

"Marshall? But the dude looked fine to me" Jake said walking behind him

"He's exhausted himself" Ryder frowned sitting down next to robo dog "Lets go Robo Dog!"

With that the PAW Patroller started to drive back

Meanwhile in the infirmary, Everest was suddenly woken up by noises she woke to see Anna running in and out of the operating room

"Anna? what's going on?" Everest said sitting up

Anna stopped and looked over "2 pups have been injured, the Ranger Rescue Helicopter is bringing them in now"

"Who is it?" Everest asked worried she knew one had to be Marshall being he was already injured

"Chase, and Marshall oh and apparently Zuma got knocked around too" Anna frowned turning around

"Need help?" Everest smiled and yawned

"Everest I would love help, but your injured too" Anna gave her a pat

"Oh these? its nothing" Everest wagged her tail

Anna giggled "You won't take no for an answer hey?"

Everest nodded

"Ok then, come on" Anna waved her to come, so Everest carefully jumped off the bed and slowly walked towards her but he bite mark on her back was aching

"Anna my back is sore" Everest said stopping

"That's alright" Anna smiled picking her up "I'll carry you in"

"Thank you Anna" Everest said giving her a lick

Anna carried Everest into the operating room and sat her down on a chair

"While your here, I'll change your bandages" she smiled holding clean bandages

"Alright cool!" Everest smiled as Anna unwrapped her back

"Hmm, looks a bit red Everest" Anna said examining her bite mark on her back

"Yeah that one kinda hurts" Everest frowned

"I'll put some cream on it for you, it should stop any infection from developing" Anna smiled picking up a tube of cream then gently wiped some on her wolf bite mark

"Thanks Anna" Everest flinched as Anna rubbed the cream on

"Alright all done, it has a local anesthetic in the cream which should stop it from aching" Anna smiled giving Everest a pat

"Cool! So what can I do to help?" Everest asked wagging her tail

Anna looked at her "Lets see, you could help me set up some beds for the pups"

"Awesome! I can do that!" Everest smiled jumping off the chair

"We'll start with Chase's bed" Anna picked Everest up and put her on a bed" Alright Everest, you get this bed ready" she smiled getting bandages ready

Meanwhile in the Rescue Helicopter Mark was attending to Chase when Marshall started to wake up, he moaned then slowly opened his eye's up to see Zuma sitting next to him

"Marshall!" Zuma said smiling "Your awake! That's totally awesome dude"

"Hi Zuma" Marshall weakly smiled

"How do you feel dude?" Zuma asked noticing Marshall looked sweaty

"I'm ok" Marshall lied looking over at Chase "How is he?"

Mark turned and looked at Marshall "Not good, he's still weak"

"He's going to be ok though?" Marshall asked trying to sit up, but the pain burst through his body like someone was sticking needles in him

"Marshall?" Zuma curiously asked

"I don't feel well" Marshall frowned touching his surgery wound

Mark walked over to him "Marshall mind if I check your wound?"

"Sure" Marshall answered as Mark carefully un-wrapped his bandage

Mark frowned seeing his wound was red and swollen, white liquid was leaking out around the stitches

"Marshall this looks bad, why didn't you say anything before?" Marks frowned at him

"I didn't think anything of it" Marshall said looking up

"Your infection could come back, Marshall you really should've told someone" Mark said placing his hand on Marshall's head

"Yeah dude, your an important member of the Paw Patrol" Zuma smiled at him

"Thanks Zuma" Marshall smiled

Chase was still unconscious yet he could hear everything going on around him (Poor Marshall) he thought to himself, (how could he risk his life like that? poor thing) His body still felt numb, but he managed to open his eye's

"Chase?" Marshall said noticing first "Mark! Mark! He's waking up!"

Mark turned around "Well hello Chase"

"Huh?" Chase said looking around the helicopter, he saw Marshall laid on a bed next to Zuma "Pups? what happened?"

"Long story dude" Zuma giggled "Good to see your awake"

"Yeah!" Marshall said but he moaned and flinched

"Is he ok?" Chase quickly asked concerned

"I'm fine Chase, its you and Zuma who needs the attention" Marshall smiled trying to ignore his pain

"Final approach to Ranger HQ" Michael's voice came through the speakers "Prepare for landing"

Suddenly the Helicopter began to lose power

"What happening!?" Chase said shocked as they started falling from the sky

"HOLD ON! We're going down!" Michael yelled through the speaker

To be continued


	32. Tough Times, Tough Choices

Chapter 32: Tough Times, Tough Choices

The PAW Patroller stopped out the front of Ranger HQ

Ryder, Katie, Jake and the pups watched in horror as the Rescue Helicopter carrying Marshall, Chase, Zuma, Silvera, Mark and Michael suddenly started to fall from the sky

"Oh no!" Skye screamed out as tears fell from her eye's

"Ryder its crashing!" Rubble said starting to sob

"What do we do?" Rocky was shocked watching the Helicopter get closer to the ground

Ryder just stood there motionless

"Ryder?" Rocky nudged his leg

"Ryder" Katie said touching him on his shoulder

"This is bad" Jake said worried

Ryder shook his head "Now isn't the time to panic, lets go pups" Ryder said running into the PAW Patroller followed by the pups "Robo Dog follow that Helicopter!"

Back at Ranger HQ Brad was tracking the Rescue Helicopter, he ran to tell Anna and Kate

Kate was cleaning some dishes when Brad burst through the kitchen doors

"Kate we have a big emergency!" Brad said almost slipping over on the wet floor

"What's wrong?" Kate asked placing a plate down

"Quick come with me" Brad ran out, Kate quickly followed him

Meanwhile in the infirmary Anna and Everest had almost finished setting the operating room up when Brad followed by Kate ran in

"Hi guys" Everest said smiling

"Are they here yet?" Anna asked before turning around

"Anna, we have to go" Brad said about to run out

"Woah Brad slow down, what's happened?" Anna asked looking at Everest

Brad stopped "The Rescue Helicopter is crashing!"

There was sudden silence in the operating room, Kate finally spoke up

"Oh no that's bad, we have Rangers in there" Kate frowned

"But the pups are in there too" Everest said worried (I hope Marshall's ok) she thought

"We better get the Emergency vehicle" Anna looked at Kate and Brad

"Alright lets go!" Brad said running out

Everest was shocked they forgot about her "Wait!"

"Sorry Everest" Kate smiled picking her up "I got you"

"Thanks Kate" Everest gave her a lick on her cheek

Brad lead the group down some stairs into a different area of the Ranger HQ they went through a door and down some more steps, a big door opened in front of them, they walked into a large room filled with Ranger Equipment. Everest gasped to see a big Vehicle, it had Ranger Rescue 02 on the side it wasn't as long as the PAW Patroller however it was much wider

"Welcome" Brad said as a door opened on the side

Everest's mouth dropped as she was taken inside being carried by Kate

"You like it?" Kate asked her

"PAW Patroller is better, but this is pretty awesome" Everest smiled as she was placed on a bed, Kate sat on a chair besides her as Brad went to the front

"Lets go" He said pushing on the accelerator

Meanwhile the Rescue Helicopter had lost all power completely

"I have to try to land this in a clearing" Michael said through a speaker "Everyone hold on!"

Suddenly Marshall got thrown off of Zuma's bed and hit the side of the helicopter with a loud THUD knocking him unconscious, Zuma also got thrown off but was caught by Silvera, Mark quickly strapped Chase in so he wouldn't fall out next

"Marshall!" Zuma yelled out trying to wake him up

Mark fell across the floor, landing a few feet away from Marshall he noticed blood on the floor, Marshall had torn his surgery wound open when he hit the side

"HOLD ON!" Michael's voice was heard as the Helicopter got closer to the ground

"AHHH!" Chase screamed out closing his eyes

"WYDER!" Zuma cried wishing Ryder were there

Then BUMP, THUD, the helicopter hit the ground but kept bouncing causing everyone to get thrown around, the side door opened on impact Chase and Marshall both were thrown out of the Helicopter, then CRASH!

~Silence~

Surprisingly Marshall was the first to wake up, he had landed in a thorn bush on an edge of a cliff. He opened his eye's and saw the sun was shinning, attempting to move he yelped in agony his yelps woke up Chase who had landed several meters away from Marshall

"Marshall?!" Chase said quickly coming to his senors, everything hurt but Chase pushed himself to stand

"Chase! He...Help!" Marshall cried out followed by moans

Now standing Chase looked around, Marshall's moans finally reached Chase's ears

"I'm coming buddy hold on!" Chase tried to take a step but collapsed "Ugh!" Chase growled getting to his feet again, he looked around (Where is he!) Chase thought to himself

Forcing himself to take a step he looked around again "Marshall? Talk to me buddy" Chase said sniffing the air, thick black smoke began to pour over the area causing Marshall to cough, Chase heard him coughing and walked towards the noise

Marshall knew this was bad he had to get out of the bush "Ow" He yelped trying to free himself

"Marshall!" Chase called out finally seeing the poor pup trapped in the thorn bush "Don't worry I'll get you out"

"Chase help!" Marshall moaned "It hurts, help! please!" He begged Chase

"I'm here, its ok Marshall" Chase said approaching the thorn bush

Marshall tried to move but a thorn dug him in his wound "Ouch!" He yelped

"Don't move, you'll only make it worse" Chase warned him carefully removing some of the bush

Tears began falling down Marshall's cheek "Chase I'm scared"

"Hey its going to be ok buddy" Chase smiled, but flinched as his own pain began to take hold (I have to be strong) Chase thought shrugging off the pain

A noise was heard from behind him "Chase? is that you?" Zuma said wiping his eye's while limping over

"Zuma! you ok?" Chase asked noticing his limp

"I'm alright Chase, how about you?" Zuma said looking at Chase who's bandages were torn

"I'm fine, but we need to get Marshall out of this bush" Chase looked down at Marshall

Zuma looked at him "You ok dude?"

Marshall shook his head "I'm stuck" he whimpered

"We'll get you out" Chase insured him, pulling away a part of the bush

"Please hurry, it hurts" Marshall cried as a thorn went further into his wound

"Zuma how are the Rangers?" Chase asked glaring at him

Zuma paused for a moment "Silvera's trapped and the Helicopter looks like its gonna catch on fire"

"What!" Marshall screamed out trying to release himself causing the thorn to go deeper "We need to save them!"

"No we need to get you out first" Chase said looking at Marshall

"No Chase save the Rangers" Marshall ordered

"We can't leave you dude" Zuma looked worried

"Yes you can, please pups! They just saved our lives now its your turn to save them!" Marshall smilled

Chase paused for a moment he knew what Marshall said was true "But Marshall"

"Chase please go, besides I'm not going anywhere" Marshall giggled

"Oh Alright but don't move ok buddy?" Chase said turning around

"Yeah we'll be right back Marshall" Zuma followed Chase leaving Marshall by himself

Chase and Zuma managed to get to the helicopter, what was left of it. The helicopter had crashed on a hill up from Marshall, thick black smoke was rising high into the air, the pups knew there was not much time before the whole thing burst into flames

"Come on" Chase called back to Zuma who had suddenly stopped "You ok buddy?" Chase asked noticing a deep cut on Zuma's back leg

"I'm ok" Zuma smiled ignoring the pain from his leg

They walked up to the helicopter, the Rangers were nowhere to be seen

"They must be still inside" Chase said flinching at his own wounds

Zuma walked behind Chase "Lets check"

"No wait here I'll go look" Chase took off leaving Zuma

He jumped inside through the side door, the Helicopter was filled with smoke "Silvera? Mark? Michael?" Chase called out

"Chase! We're here" Mark answered waving at him

"We can't get Silvera free" Michael said wiping blood from his face

Silvera was stuck under some equipment that had fallen on her during the crash, she was unconscious

"Chase if we try to lift this equipment can you see if you can pull her out?" Michael asked as he and Mark took hold of the equipment

"Sure! Chase is on the case!" Chase said taking hold of her top with his teeth

"Ready... 1... 2... 3... PULL!" Mark said lifting a heavy pole

Marshall was alone, he could see the black smoke rising high

"I can't just stay here like a baby" he said to himself, grabbing the thorn bush with his teeth attempting to pull the bush out.

Moments later he managed to free himself, but the thorn in his wound broke off the bush still in his wound. Marshall stood up almost falling over forgetting about his broken paw, he then backed away from the bush he looked up at the hill, when suddenly the cliff he was standing on gave way causing him to tumble several feet into a big pond below, he hit the water with a SPLASH

"H...Hel...HELP!" He screamed out as the water began to take him under, nobody heard his screams

He was sinking, sinking to the bottom to weak to sore and injured to even try to swim, oxygen left his lungs as he began gasping for air.

Suddenly he heard a splash noise, managing to look up he saw a figure above him swimming down, Marshall closed his eye's as he felt someone's arms wrap around his body and lift him out, removing him from the waters grasp he felt his body flop on dry land then someone rolled him on his side patting his back gently

"Marshall! Marshall! Wake up!" A voice called

Marshal coughed and spat out water, opening his eye's to find Ryder siting on the ponds bank soaking wet kneeling beside him

"R...Ryder?" Marshall looked as though he'd seen a ghost, still coughing he saw Skye, Rubble and Rocky running over

"Shh" Ryder said hushing him, gently patting Marshall's back that's when he noticed Marshall was covered in thorns and blood was pouring from his wound

Marshall looked up at Ryder "The Rangers are in trouble"

"I know Jake and Katie have gone to help" Ryder said as the rest of the pups approached him

"Marshall are you ok?" Rocky asked seeing how injured he looked

"Your bleeding!" Skye said noticing his wound

Marshall attempted to stand up but his body fell to the ground

"Marshall don't try to move" Ryder said placing his hands over Marshall's surgery wound "Rocky i need something to wrap this with"

"Sure Ryder! Don't use it? Reuse it!" Rocky said running into the PAW Patroller

"Where's Chase?" Skye said noticing he wasn't there

"And Zuma?" Rubble added looking around

They all looked at Marshall, who looked like he would pass out at any minute

"Helping the Rangers" Marshall said shaking his head

"Marshall why weren't they with you?" Ryder asked lifting an eye brow

"I told them to go" He answered flinching

"They should no better then to leave you in the state your in" Ryder frowned

"Its my fault" Marshall said dropping his head "I told them to help the rangers"

"You could have drowned Marshall" Ryder said pressing harder on his wound to stop the bleeding

Marshall yelped with the pressure, Rocky ran out of the PAW Patroller with a bed sheet

"Ryder I found this in my truck" Rocky said dropping it on the ground next to Marshall and Ryder

"Good job" Ryder smiled ripping the sheet into sections "Marshall stay still for me please"

Marshall nodded as Ryder gently wrapped his wound with the sheet, but he stopped

"Ryder what is it?" Skye asked

Ryder could feel something sharp inside Marshall's wound "There's something in it"

"What?" Rubble said watching Ryder's face get more worried

"Marshall there's something inside your wound" Ryder said feeling it "feels like a thorn"

"Yeah I was trapped in a thorn bush" Marshall said flinching as Ryder removed the thorn from his wound

"Your telling me, Chase and Zuma left you trapped in thorns?" Ryder frowned even more

"Ryder like I said I told them to" Tears began filling his eye's knowing he got them in trouble "I thought the Rangers were more important because I was stuck"

"Marshall!" Skye snapped at him

"Your our buddy your more important" Rubble said frowning at the pup

"And Chase and Zuma should've known that" Rocky looked up at Ryder, who was continuing to wrap Marshall's injures

Marshall silently sobbed "Ryder I'm sorry"

"Shhh it's alright, lets get you into the PAW Patroller" Ryder said gently picking him up and carrying him into the PAW Patroller, he laid Marshall on a pup-cushion

"Ryder please save the Rangers" Marshall looked up

Ryder nodded "Don't you worry we'll save them" He smiled "Now get some rest, Rocky?" Ryder turned to him

"Yes Ryder?" Rocky answered walking besides Marshall

"You have the most important job" Ryder smiled

"Whats that?" Rocky asked confused

"Your job is too look after Marshall" Ryder gave Marshall a pat on his head "Do you think you can do that?"

"Of course I can!" Rocky smiled sitting on a cushion next to Marshall

"Great! Come on Rubble and Skye" with that Ryder left the PAW Patroller with Skye and Rubble

As they ran out, Brad, Kate, Anna and Everest arrived in the Ranger Rescue 02

"Lets go" Brad said walking out followed by Kate

"Hi guys" Kate was holding emergency equipment

"Hello everyone" Anna said picking up some emergency gear

Everest appeared at the Rangers Rescue's door, everyone was surprised to see her

"Everest!" Skye said doing a back flip

"Great to see you all, we need to help the other Rangers" Ryder said as Everest approached him

"Ryder?" She asked

"Marshall's in the PAW Patroller with Rocky" Ryder smiled at her

"Thanks Ryder" Everest said slowly walking into the PAW Patroller

"Anna, can you have a look at Marshall? he's hurt pretty badly" Ryder sounded worried

"Sure Ryder" Anna smiled following Everest into the PAW Patroller

Meanwhile Chase was struggling to pull Silvera out (I can't do this by myself) he thought

"We need help" Mark sounded worried

"Hold on Silvera" Michael said holding her hand

"Lets try again" Chase said grabbing hold of her shirt

"Ok! Pull Chase!" Mark lifted up a bench that was across her legs

Michael helped Mark, but they couldn't free her. Suddenly Chase smelt the air as flames erupted in the front of the Helicopter

"Its going to explode!" Michael gasped at the flames

"There's nothing we can do" Mark said as tears filled his eye's

Outside of the helicopter Zuma was getting impatient until Katie and Jake arrived behind him

"Jake! Katie! They need help!" Zuma coughed and fell to the ground

"Zuma!" Jake yelled running over

"I'll get him, you help the others" Katie said kneeling besides Zuma "Come on lets get you away from here"

Jake entered the helicopter as Ryder, Kate, Skye and Rubble appeared

"Ryder!" Katie said happy to see him "Please help"

"Zuma how are you?" Ryder asked seeing Katie holding him

"I'm ok Wyder" Zuma smiled "You have to help Chase!" he pointed inside the Helicopter

"Chase's in there?" Skye's eye's glanced at the Helicopter which started to burn

"Yeah he's trying to help the Wangers" Zuma let out a cough

"Come on, lets get you in the PAW Patroller" Katie smiled walking off with him

Ryder watched Katie disappear down the hill, he looked down at Skye and Rubble

"I'll go make some food" Kate said running behind Katie

"Lets go pups" Ryder said running into the burning Helicopter

When they got inside they were all shocked to see the state Chase was in, he was black from the smoke, his eye's were red, and his bandages were torn

"Ryder! pups!" Chase wagged his tail happy to see them "Ryder sir please help"

"Jake please get Chase out of here" Ryder instructed him

"But but but but Ryder" Chase was cut off

"No butt's we'll take it from here" He smiled

"Alright Chase lets go" Jake said bending over and picking him up, carrying him out

Ryder looked around "We need to put this fire out" he said looking at the flames

Back in the PAW Patroller Marshall was happy to see Everest

"Marshall how do you feel?" Everest asked giving him a lick on his cheek

"I'm alright" He smiled weakly "Thanks Everest" he licked her back

"Naww you two are too cute!" Rocky giggled making Everest give Marshall more licks

Everest touched his stomach and felt something wet she looked down and gasped

"Marshall! Your bleeding!" she said worried

The PAW Patroller door opened and Anna walked in, Everest and Rocky quickly got out her way as she knelt besides Marshall, she unwrapped the sheet Ryder used

"Oh dear, I'm going to need to clean this and stitch it again" She frowned pulling out some gear from her emergency bag "Marshall this may hurt"

Marshall looked frightened all the other time's Anna stitched his wound he was either unconscious or had pain relief, Everest saw Marshall's face

"Marshall don't worry I'm here" She smiled sitting besides him "Just look into my eye's"

"Here we go" Anna pulled out an object that looked like a fishing hook, she cleaned the area around his wound then pushed the hook through his flesh

"OUCH!" Marshall flinched causing Anna to stop

"You have to stay still" Anna instructed him

Everest turned Marshall's face towards her's "Marshall" she said looking him in the eye's "I love you"

"I lov...OW!" he yelped as Anna pushed the hook through his flesh again

"No keep looking at me, forget about Anna" Everest smiled licking his cheek

Looking into her eye's Marshall began to forget all about his pain, within a couple of minutes it was all over

"Alright finished, you did well" Anna said wrapping his wound "I want to check your Paw" she said removing his Cast

Marshall didn't even hear what Anna said he was too busy looking at Everest

"Everest I love you" He weakly smiled at her

Rocky walked over "Are you hungry?" Rocky's question broke the mood, Everest sighed

Marshall giggled "Now you mention it, I am"

The PAW Patroller door's opened again as Katie walked through holding Zuma

"Zuma!" Rocky said running over "Good to see you!"

"Put him down next to Marshall" Anna said examining Marshall's broken paw, it was extremely swollen

Moments later Jake entered with Chase

"Hi pups" Chase smiled as Jake placed him next to Zuma

Anna turned to Zuma and Chase "Alright let me look at the two of you, oh Marshall I would like you to get some rest"

Marshall nodded, closing his eye's as Everest laid next to him

"Zuma I need to stitch your back leg" Anna said noticing a deep cut

Back at the Helicopter, Ryder was helping Mark and Michael when suddenly there was an small explosion from the front of the Helicopter it sent Ryder flying into Mark who fell over, the flames started to spread higher and creep towards them!

To Be Continued


	33. The Way Things Are

Chapter 33: The Way Things Are

The pups in the PAW Patroller heard the explosion, Marshall knew straight away what it was and before anyone could say anything he forced himself to stand, got his fire gear on and ran out on 3 legs

"Marshall!" Everest yelled out chasing after him "Come back!"

Chase also took after Marshall, followed by Rocky

"Not you Zuma" Anna said looking at him

"But but but but" Zuma sighed

"I have to dress and stitch your leg" She said patting him on the head

Marshall ran as fast as his 3 legs could carrying him

"Marshall stop!" Everest called behind him, Marshall ignored her and ran up the hill

Meanwhile at the Helicopter Ryder woke up, rubbed his eye's and looked around the explosion had caused Silvera to get freed but she was still unconscious as was Mark and Michael, standing up Ryder held his shoulder which was aching

"Silvera?" Ryder said kneeling besides her, she groaned then opened her eye's

"What happened?" She asked sitting up "Ouch my leg"

"Are you alright?" Ryder asked helping her stand

"Yeah thanks Ryder, my leg is just a little sore" Silvera said leaning on Ryder

Mark opened his eye's he seemed fine, standing up he looked around the flames were still creeping towards them

"Where's Michael?" Mark asked looking at Silvera and Ryder

"He's there!" Ryder said pointing to Michael who was laid on the floor "I'll get him, you two get out of here"

"Ryder" Silvera started to say

"No get out of here, i'll get him" Ryder smiled as Mark took Silvera's arm and helped her out

Ryder knelt besides Michael, putting his hand on his side he attempted to wake him

"Michael wake up!" Ryder said shaking him

Suddenly there was another explosion it threw both Michael and Mark to the back of the Helicopter flames burst in front of them smoke filled the helicopter, Michael finally regained consciousness

"My head" Michael moaned

"Michael you alright?" Ryder said as the flames got closer, now covering the only way out

"I'm fine, but how do we get out of here?" Michael looked at the side door

"Ryder I'm coming!" Marshall yelled out approaching the scene, when he ran into Silvera and Mark

"Marshall! Don't go in there!" Skye said worried as Marshall ran straight passed them

"Ruff Ruff! Water cannons!" Marshall yelled pointing his cannons at the burning helicopter

Everest, followed by Chase and Rocky appeared behind Silvera and Mark

"No pups its too dangerous" Mark warned "Let Marshall try to put the fire out"

"Be careful buddy!" Chase stopped next to the Rangers, with Everest and Rocky

"Yeah careful Marshall" Skye said worried

Another explosion went off, blowing Marshall backwards quickly getting back on his feet he ran into the helicopter's side door

"Marshall!" Ryder called out glad to see the fire pup

"Ruff Ruff! Spray!" he attempted to put the rest of the fire out but it got too big "Ryder get out!" Marshall said hosing the area

"No I'm not leaving you" Ryder said helping Michael stand up  
Michael ran out of the helicopter coughing

Silvera and Mark were happy to see him "Michael! how are you?" Silvera asked

"I'm fine" He answered coughing

"Where's Ryder?" Rocky asked looking at the burning helicopter

"And Marshall?" Everest asked getting worried

A bigger explosion exploded causing the flames to burst through the side door, Marshall attempted to put the flames out but apart of the helicopter's roof collapsed knocking Marshall out

"Oh no Marshall!" Ryder cried out pulling the remains of the roof off him

Something snapped inside Chase "I left you once Marshall I won't leave you again!" he said tears filling his eye's, he bolted inside the burning helicopter

"CHASE! come back!" Skye screamed out, it was too late Chase disappeared in the smoke

Everest noticed something red near the thorn bush Marshall was trapped in

"Hey Rocky what's that?" Everest asked walking over

Rocky looked over "Its Marshall's medical cap"

Everest walked down the hill and looked at the bush, tears began to fill her eye's seeing drops of blood on the ground, she picked up his cap and put it on her head, then walked back up the hill to Rocky

"Red suits you Everest" Rocky giggled turning attention back to the Helicopter

"I hope they're all ok" Skye said sounding worried

Silvera limped over with Mark's help

"Everyone ok?" Silvera asked looking down at the pups

"We're ok Silvera" They all said at the same time

Back in the helicopter Ryder was picking Marshall up when Chase came running in

"Chase? What are you doing here?" Ryder said shocked to see him

"Ryder sir I came to help" Chase paused seeing Marshall "Oh no! is he ok?"

"I think so, he got knocked out" Ryder almost dropped Marshall

"You ok Ryder?" Chase asked noticing Ryder flinch

"Its my shoulder, but I'm fine" Ryder smiled "Chase can you lead the way out?"

"Yes sir!" Chase said heading towards the side door, as the flames got higher behind them

Silvera, Mark, Everest and Rocky watched as the helicopter completely got consumed by flames

"RYDER! MARSHALL!" Everest cried out, whimpering

"Noooo!" Rocky howled

"Oh no!" Skye screamed out in horror

"Pups look!" Silvera said smiling

Chase was the first to exit followed by Ryder who was carrying Marshall, Ryder suddenly collapsed falling to the ground coughing, Marshall fell out his arms and rolled a few feet

Michael quickly knelt next to Ryder, helping him stand

"Thanks Michael" Ryder said picking Marshall up again

"I got him" Mark said taking Marshall off Ryder

Chase collapsed he was exhausted, Michael picked him up

"You ok Chase?" Michael asked looking down at him

Chase smiled "Yes thank you"

Silvera lost her balance and almost fell over, but Ryder was able to support her

"Thank you Ryder" Silvera smiled  
"Your welcome Silvera" Ryder said putting his arm around her

The helicopter continued to burn, thick black smoke continued to rise high in the air. Everyone let it burn itself out as there was nothing near by it could catch fire, they went back to the PAW Patroller

Meanwhile Anna had finished stitching Zuma's leg

"I'll just wrap this and your all finished" Anna smiled putting a bandage on his leg

The PAW Patroller door opened and Ryder walking in with Silvera followed by Michael who was carrying Chase, then Everest Skye and Rocky, then Mark entered carrying Marshall

Rubble was fast asleep he'd had some snacks and fell asleep

Anna turned around "Put Marshall and Chase next to Zuma please"

Mark and Michael nodded, placing them down

"Silvera is your leg alright?" Katie asked looking at her

"It just aching" She smiled "Can you check Ryder's shoulder?"

Katie looked at Ryder who helped Silvera sit down on a chair

"Ryder let me take a look" Katie said walking over to him

Ryder paused turning around "What? why? I'm fine"

"Ryder don't argue with me" Katie frown at him

"Ok fine" Ryder giggled as he sat on a chair next to Silvera

"Hmm" Katie paused examining his shoulder "Doesn't look broken, you've possibly dislocated it, I'll put it in a sling" she smiled

Anna checked Marshall over "He has concussion which is possibly caused when the roof collapsed on him, apart from his broken paw and surgery wound he's fine"

Ryder sighed relieved "And Chase?"

"He's exhausted, and so are the other pups even you Ryder, I recommend we stay here for today" Anna said placing an ice pack on Marshall's head

Silvera pulled out her communicator and called Mayor Goodway

"Hello" Mayor Goodway was surprised to see Silvera "Oh Hello Silvera"

"Mayor Goodway, I have some bad news" Silvera explained everything that happened "So I've come to the decision to postpone the Parks opening day, until everyone recovers enough"

"Oh that's terrible" Mayor Goodway had a concerned looked in her eye, Silvera then hung up

"Silvera your really going to postpone it?" Jake asked walking over with some blankets

"Yeah you don't need to" Skyesaid sitting besides Chase

"Its my decision, besides right now we're not ready for anything" Silvera looked down at her leg

"Let me take a look at that" Anna knelt in front of her

"Thank you Anna but I'm fine" Silvera smiled

Katie walked over "No your not Silvera, your leg is bleeding"

"Oh is it?" Silvera didn't even notice

"Yeah man its bleeding pretty bad" Jake said looking down at her leg

Anna and Katie both examined her leg

"This looks pretty bad" Anna scratched her "I'll need to stitch it"

While Kate and Anna were tending to Silvera, Ryder called Chase and Zuma

"Pups please come here" Ryder lead them to the command section of the PAW Patroller "Please sit down" Ryder frowned at them

"Wyder? What's wrong?" Zuma asked siting next to Chase

Chase was worried "Are we in trouble?"

Ryder frowned "No but I would like to ask both of you some questions"

"Ok Ryder" Chase said looking at Zuma

"I would like to know why you left Marshall alone trapped in that thorn bush? I understand Marshall insisted you to leave him but he's injured and should have been your first priority of being rescued" Ryder said looking at them

"Ryder sir he told us to.." Chase's sentence was cut off

"Chase, I know but Marshall almost drowned" Ryder frowned

"He what?!" Zuma said shocked

"That's correct, he fell into a pond and I had to rescue him if I didn't arrive when I did Marshall would have more then likely drowned" Ryder frowned again

"Its all my fault Ryder sir" Chase dropped his head, as tears began to fill his eye's

"I'm sorry Wyder" Zuma said also dropping his head in shame

Chase felt horrible, they almost lost Marshall twice before and now they could have lost him all together and it was all his fault (How could I have been so stupid! leaving a fellow member like that) Chase thought to himself, he looked over at Zuma (This was my doing, and Zuma's in trouble for it) he then turned to Ryder sobbing

"Ryder I take full responsibility, and I accept any punishment" Chase said as tears fell down his cheek

"Chase its alright, your not in trouble. However I would like the two of you to apologize to Marshall when he wakes up" Ryder said patting Zuma's head

"Sure thing Wyder" Zuma said looking at him

"Thank you Zuma, now go get some rest" Ryder said as Zuma walked to the back of the PAW Patroller

"Um Ryder sir" Chase looked up at him

"What is it Chase?" Ryder asked siting down next to Chase

"Please don't punish Zuma, its my fault and your right it was the wrong thing to do, we should have rescued Marshall first, I'm very sorry" Chase began to sob

"Chase" Ryder picked him up and put Chase on his lap "Thank you for apologizing, but like I said to Zuma you need to apologize to Marshall, and don't worry I'm not going to punish anyone"

"But why?" Chase asked now confused

Ryder smiled "Because Marshall is still here, and at the end of the day you rescued both myself and him, you were a brave pup running into the helicopter like that I'm proud of you Chase" Ryder gave Chase a hug

"Ryder, I... I... I..." Chase began to cry uncontrollably

"Its ok Chase" Ryder smiled still giving him a hug, Ryder hugged Chase for a few minutes "Now please go and get some rest"

Chase nodded and departed from Ryder's hug, and went back to the other's he laid down next to Marshall, Everest was fast asleep on the other side of Marshall still wearing his medical cap, Rubble was still asleep snoring, Zuma was also asleep. Chase smiled and closed his eye's.

Jake and Katie were talking with Rocky when Rocky went up to Ryder

"Ryder?' Rocky said as Ryder came back to them

"What is it?' Ryder asked sitting down

"Um Ryder what happens now?' Rocky asked

"Yeah, with everyone hurt" Skye said looking at the sleeping pups

"We stay here at the Park till they get well" Ryder smiled "Besides Marshall is too hurt for a long trip back to Adventure Bay"

Marshall heard his name mentioned and slowly opened his eye's, his head was aching causing him to moan

Ryder heard his moan and walked over  
"Marshall you alright?" Ryder asked kneeling down

"I'm ok, its just my head hurts" Marshall said noticing Everest asleep besides him with his cap on, he gave her a lick she smiled in her sleep

Anna walked over "I can give you something for your head"

"Thank you Anna that would be lovely" Ryder spoke for him, Anna smiled and walked out of the PAW Patroller

Ryder noticed Marshall looked in pain "Are you sure it's just your head?"

"Ryder I'm sorry" Marshall blurted out changing the subject

"What's wrong pup?" Ryder asked, he noticed they were disturbing the others, so he bent over and picked Marshall up with his good arm "Lets go outside"

Now outside Ryder sat down and placed Marshall on his lap, giving him an ear scratch

"Its just, well I couldn't put the fire out" Marshall looked at Ryder

"Marshall you did your best, and that's all I could ever ask for" He answered smiling

"I wanted to help, and I got Chase and Zuma in trouble" Tears filled Marshall's eye's

"I'm not mad at them, but they should not have left you" Ryder said looking at the smoke from the helicopter

"But Ryder I did tell them..." Ryder cut Marshall off

"Shhhh, don't worry about it now Marshall I would like you to focus on getting better" Ryder smiled

"Will I ever get better Ryder?" Marshall asked with a worried look in his eye's

Ryder paused "I believe you will" He smiled

Marshall looked at his stomach with was covered in bandages then looked at his Paw (He can't be serious, how am I ever going to get better like this) he thought to himself

"Marshall, you have your friends, you have me, together you'll get through this" Ryder said stroking his head

Marshall smiled, but flinched as his wound started to ache

"Are you ok?" Ryder asked him again

Marshall nodded as Anna walked out of Ranger Rescue 02

"Oh here you are" She smiled sitting next to Marshall

"Hi Anna" Ryder said looking down at Marshall

"How's your head?" Anna asked

"Its aching" Marshall's stomach suddenly growled causing him to blush

Anna and Ryder giggled

"Lets get you fixed up, then feed" Anna smiled

Katie and Jake walked out of the PAW Patroller, followed by Chase and Zuma, who couldn't sleep

"Hi Marshall" Zuma said walking over to him

Chase was silent watching Anna place an Ice pack on Marshall's head, she then checked his wound gently unwrapping his bandages which had blood leaking through

"Hmm, Marshall I may need to clean this more" Anna frowned re-wrapping his wound with fresh bandages

Chase finally spoke making eye contact with Marshall "How are you feeling buddy?" He asked

Marshall looked up at Ryder who smiled

"I'm ok I guess" Marshall said licking Ryder's cheek who giggled

"Dude we need to talk to you" Zuma sat down next to Ryder

Chase sat on the other side of Ryder

"Hey Katie, Jake, can you give me a hand in Ranger Rescue 02 please?" Anna asked giving the pups some space

"Ha ha no problem!" Jake said following her

"Sure, cya pups and Ryder" Katie followed Jake

"Wyder you can stay" Zuma looked up at him

"Are you pups sure?" Ryder asked

"Yes Ryder Sir, we want you to stay" Chase smiled then looked at Marshall, who was day dreaming

"Alright, Marshall the pups want to say something" Ryder gave him a pat

"Oh alright" Marshall looked at Zuma first

"Marshall dude, we're sorry we left you" Zuma frowned "It was wong of us dude"

"Yeah we should've helped you first" Chase agreed looking at Marshall

"Its ok, you don't need to apologize" Marshall smiled at them

"We do, because your more important" Zuma added

"Your apart of our team, which means you should've been first priority" Chase paused "Plus you almost drowned buddy"

Marshall looked up at Ryder who smiled

"If I lost you I don't know what I would have done, its my fault" tears dripped down Chase's cheek

Marshall was shocked, listening to Chase blame himself when suddenly pain burst through Marshall he let out an agonizing yelp then passed out still on Ryder's lap

"Oh no! Marshall!" Chase said nudging him "Wake up buddy"

"We need to get him to Anna" Ryder said standing up

"Wyder is he ok?" Zuma asked as tears fell from his eye's

Ryder didn't answer he quickly carried Marshall's limp body into the Ranger Rescue 02, followed by Zuma and Chase who were both in tears

To be Continued


	34. The Unexpected

Chapter 34: The Unexpected

Anna was about to walk out of the Ranger Rescue 02 when Ryder came in carrying Marshall

"Ryder what happened?" Katie asked watching Ryder look down at Marshall

"Bring him over here" Anna pulled out a bed

Ryder laid Marshall on the bed as Anna examined him "Is he ok?" Ryder asked worried

"I need to run tests on him" Anna paused "Ryder I would like him to stay in here, so I can keep a close eye on him is that ok?"

"That's fine with me" Ryder smiled sitting down on a chair when Chase and Zuma walked in, they sat down on cushions a few feet away from Marshall

"Ryder may I talk with you for a minute?" Anna said looking at Katie and Jake "You both need to hear this too"

Ryder, Katie and Jake followed Anna through a curtain there was a small kitchen section where Kate was making sandwich's for everyone

"Hi guys" Kate smiled finishing cutting up some bread "Anyone hungry?" She asked

"Oh man they smell delicious" Jake said licking his lips

"Ryder" Anna said standing next to Kate

"Its Marshall isn't it?" Ryder questioned Anna

"Yes, Ryder his recovery is going to take longer then I first thought" Anna frowned

"Doesn't matter how long it takes, he'll always have friends around to help" Katie said smiling

"Ha ha yeah that's right!" Jake smiled at Ryder "We'll help when needed"

"Its not that" Anna scratched her head "Marshall's injures seem to be getting worse, his surgery wound isn't healing, and I'm not sure if his Paw will ever heal"

Ryder saw how serious Anna looked "Anna like Katie said Marshall will always have someone around to help him"

"I know Ryder, but he's going to need more then that, I recommend a carer" Anna said looking Ryder in the eye's

"He won't need one, his my pup, my responsibility I will take care of him" Ryder smiled

"Ryder are you sure, you can give Marshall the care he'll need plus run the Paw Patrol?" Anna questioned

"I'm sure" Ryder smiled walking over, then kneeled besides Marshall

"He has us too" Katie smiled "I know a thing or two about first aid"

"And I will always be able to help!" Jake said as Kate gave him a sandwich "Thanks Kate"

"And us! We'll always help our buddy" Chase smiled looking at Marshall

"Yeah!" Zuma agree'd

Kate smiled then gave a sandwich to Ryder, Kate and Anna, then gave some treats to Zuma and Chase

While Anna was talking to Ryder, Katie and Jake. Chase and Zuma were looking at Marshall

"We totally shouldn't have left him" Zuma said as he ate a pup treat

Chase jumped on Marshall's bed

"I'm so sorry we left you buddy" Chase started to cry "Its all my fault, so I understand if you don't forgive me. Just please don't hate Zuma" Tears fell down Chase's cheek's

Before Zuma could comment Marshall suddenly sat up and gave Chase a hug

"M...M...Marshall?" Chase said surprised feeling Marshall's grasp tighten around him, Chase hugged back. Ryder watched and smiled

"Its ok, I could never hate both of you" Marshall said closing his eye's still hugging Chase

"But Marshall we left you dude" Zuma said jumping up on his bed

Marshall let go of Chase and gave Zuma a hug "You think that bothers me?" Marshall smiled

"It should bother you" Tears continued to fall down Chase's face dripping on the bed

"Well it doesn't" Marshall let go of Zuma and sat down "Chase"

"Yeah buddy?" Chase said looking at him

"Don't blame yourself, please" Marshall wiped Chase's tear's away "You saved Ryder's and my life, so thank you" Marshall's stomach suddenly growled

"Sounds like your hungry" Zuma chuckled

"I'll get you something to eat" Chase smiled giving Marshall another hug

"No I'll get it" Zuma said about to jump off the bed

"I said I'll get it" Chase snapped staring Zuma in the eye, they both started laughing

Marshall giggled "Its fine pups, I can get it" He went to stand up

"No you don't!" Both Zuma and Chase said jumping in his way

"You need to rest dude" Zuma smiled

Marshall stopped and looked at both of his friends, Zuma had an injured back paw, and Chase was covered in burn marks plus injuries he got from Lake Marion, Marshall smiled at them, then Kate walked over

"I heard your hungry" She smiled placing a bowl of puppy food down in front of him

"Thanks Kate" Marshall said attempting to bend of "Ouch" he sat back up

"You ok Marshall?" Zuma asked concerned

Marshall frowned "I'm ok" He looked down at the bowl, his tummy growled again

"Here, let me" Chase smiled picking up a piece of food and gave it to him

Zuma did the same thing

Ryder walked over "Your all such good pups" He smiled sitting on a chair besides Marshall's bed

"Marshall I'd like to do a check up" Anna said walking over with some equipment

"Chase and Zuma do you mind if I check you both?" Katie smiled

"Sure!" Both Zuma and Chase said at the same time

"Great! come over here" Katie said siting on a chair, both pups gave Marshall a hug then departed and walked over to Katie

"Ryder, you need to watch this because when you leave the Park this is what you'll need to do" Anna said pushing a small heart monitor machine over

"Do I need that?" Marshall curiously asked

"Well I'd like you to be on it for awhile so I can monitor your heart's beat" Anna smiled then looked at Ryder "If that's ok with you Ryder?"

Ryder nodded giving Marshall a pat "That's fine"

"Great!" Anna attached Marshall to the machine, she then looked a small screen which was attached to the Rescue 02 wall

"How does it look?" Ryder asked walking up behind her

"His heart has irregular beat, and is beating faster then I'd like" Anna said watching the screen, then she turned to Marshall who was scratching his ear "Marshall how do you feel?" She asked

"My paw and wound is a little achy, but I feel fine" Marshall smiled still scratching his ear "But this itch is annoying me"

Ryder giggled and walked back to him, and kneeled down "Here let me" he smiled and scratched Marshall's ear for him

"Ahhh that's the spot, thanks Ryder" Marshall said licking his face, Ryder giggled and smiled

Anna laughed "Now I need to change your bandage and check your Paw"

Ryder stopped scratching Marshall's ear and walked out her way

"Ryder sir?" Chase said walking over to him

"Yes Chase?" Ryder answered kneeling down

"Can I talk to you?" Chase asked

Ryder gave him a pat "Of course you can" he smiled picking Chase up on his lap

"Ryder, why do I feel so horrible?" Chase frowned

"Are you hurt?" Ryder questioned looking Chase over

"No Ryder Sir, its just" Chase looked at Marshall "How can he forgive us like that? After Zuma and I left him"

Ryder looked at Marshall "Because its Marshall" He smiled

Chase gave Ryder a lick "Thank's Ryder"

"Your welcome Chase, now go back to Katie" Ryder put him on the ground, and watched him walk over to Katie who was checking Zuma's back paw

"Your paw will be fine Zuma, but stay off it and ice it and change the bandage regular" Katie said finishing wrapping his paw

"Ah thank's Katie that feels better" Zuma giggled giving her a lick on her cheek

"Now Chase your turn" Katie looked at Chase, some of his injured were bad but not severe

"Katie?" Chase said as she checked him over

"Yes Chase?" She answered, unwrapping his bandages

"How long will it take for Marshall to get better?" Chase curiously asked

"In his condition, awhile but don't worry Chase I'll always be here for him" Katie smiled re-wrapping his injures

"We all will" Ryder said walking over "Pups how are you?"

"I'm ok Wyder" Zuma smiled

"Ryder make sure Zuma stay's off his back paw, until his cut is healed" Katie instructed "And Chase should be fine, but I'll keep an eye on some of his injures to make sure they don't turn septic"

"Alright, thanks Katie" Ryder said giving his pups a pat

"How's your shoulder?" Katie asked looking at him

Ryder smiled at her "It's fine, I'm more worried about my pups"

Brad walked in "There's a Storm coming, its a big one"

"We should go back to our Headquarters's then" Kate suggested

"I doubt we'll have time, its rapidly developing over Jake's Mountain and could possibly turn Severe and bring hail/strong winds and flash flooding" Brad frowned

"We need to warn the others in the PAW Patroller" Jake said running out of the Rescue 02

Marshall let out a cough

"You alright Marshall?" Anna asked as Brad walked over

"I'm ok" Marshall smiled, then had a drink of water

Brad walked over to Anna

"Anna we have an issue, there's a Thunderstorm heading this way" Brad looked at Marshall

"How bad?" Anna asked looking out a window at black clouds in the distant

"Bad" Brad frowned

"Wyder? can we go back to the PAW Patroller?" Zuma asked wishing he was with the others

"Yeah I want to be with Skye" Chase blurted out

Everyone stared at him, Marshall giggled

"Um I mean I want to make sure she's fine" Chase blushed "And the other pups"

Ryder laughed then looked at Anna "Can we move Marshall?"

"Hmm" Anna paused then looked at Marshall "Ryder he needs rest"

"I'm right here" Marshall frowned "And I feel fine, besides I wouldn't mind being with Everest"

Anna laughed "Well, well, a lot of puppy love happening today"

"Wait what?" both Chase and Marshall said

"Never mind, I guess we can move all of you" Anna said as Brad walked next to her

"You better make it fast, the storms picked up speed" Brad warned "I'll help move the pups"

"No Silvera would want you to keep an eye on the storm from here, I'll stay with you" Anna smiled

"But Anna we need you to help look after Marshall" Chase said confused

Anna knelt besides him "No you don't Chase, Katie's there, Ryder, Jake, Silvera and the rest of the Paw Patrol"

"Anna's right" Ryder said standing up "Now lets get you pups over there"

"We need to move Marshall first" Anna said pushing the heart machine next to his bed "I'll need someone to push the bed"

"Anna, Zuma and I can rid on Marshall's bed with him" Chase smiled "That way we all go at once" jumping up on Marshall's bed with Zuma

"That's a great idea" Ryder said helping Anna push Marshall out

Exited the Rescue 02 Chase looked at Marshall who was watching the black clouds come closer

"Marshall?" He began

"Yeah Chase?" Marshall responding looking at him

"I just wanted to thank you for not being angry at me buddy" Chase smiled

Marshall gave Chase a hug "Its ok Chase"

They entered the PAW Patroller to see everyone awake, suddenly the wind picked up outside as big black clouds covered the sky

"Oh no its here" Skye said looking out the window

Brad and Anna left the pups and went back to the Rescue 02 vehicle

Meanwhile somewhere in the Park a hiker has gotten lost in the storm, so she phones the Park Rangers for help. Mark receives the call who is in the PAW Patroller

"Ryder we have a problem" Mark explained what happened

Ryder looked at his pups, Marshall, Chase, Everest and Zuma were still too injured for a mission, and Skye couldn't fly because of the wind

"Rocky and Rubble I need the both of you too come with me" Ryder said running to his ATV

"Coming! Rubble on the double" Rubble ran to his truck

"Green means go" Rocky said as he also went to his truck

"Be careful" Marshall sounded worried

"Yeah please be careful" Chase, Zuma and Skye all agreed

"I'll track them on my phone" Silvera said sitting on a chair next to Marshall

Ryder, Rocky and Rubble drove off into the Thunderstorm they had to fight against the wind and rain, awhile later they finally arrived at the location the lost Hiker called from

"I can't see anyone" Rocky yelled out as they pulled up

"Wait over there!" Ryder pointed to the Hiker who was on a small hill

Rubble, Rocky and Ryder got out of their vehicle's and ran over to the Hiker, it was a young girl

"Are you ok miss?" Rubble asked getting to her first

She smiled "I'm ok, sorry to get you all out here in this weather" she said as the rain began falling heavier

"Oh that's alright" Ryder walked over to her "What is your name?" he asked

"My name's Dani" She smiled giving Rubble a pat

Back at the PAW Patroller, Ryder, Rubble and Rocky had been gone awhile Marshall was getting worried

"Silvera? Any word from them?" He asked her

"No, and its odd I've lost track of them" Silvera frowned

"Oh no!" Skye said worried

"Ryder its Marshall" He tried contacting Ryder, but got no answer

"Is your pup tag broken?" Everest asked looking at him

"No it's not his pup tag, I've lost all communications" Silvera said looking at her phone and communicator "Even my communicator isn't working"

"Must be the thunderstorm" Jake said looking out the window

"I hope Wyder's ok" Zuma yawned

Marshall had a strange feeling something wasn't right

"You ok dude?" Zuma asked looking at Marshall, while laying down

"Something's not right" Marshall said looking at his fire truck

"I'm sure everyone's ok buddy, Ryder can take care of them" Chase tried to insure Marshall

But before anyone had a chance to say anything else, Marshall flew off his bed and ran on 3 legs to his fire truck

"Marshall come back!" Skye yelled out chasing after him

"Marshall! Where are you doing?" Chase said

Zuma sat up "Come back dude" he called out

"Marshall!" Everest screamed worried

He completely ignored them, jumped in his fire truck just as he went to drive off Skye jumped in

"Skye? What are you doing here?" Marshall frowned at her

She smiled "I'm coming with you"

Marshall sighed then drove out of the PAW Patroller

"Marshall, I should drive" Skye said worried as Marshall was still injured

"I'm fine!" Marshall said trying to ignore his pain, he drove as fast as he could

Skye noticed Marshall's face, he seemed to be in pain "Slow down!" She warned

Marshall just couldn't shake this feeling that Ryder was in danger, the rain kept pouring down soaking the road

"Ow" Marshall yelped as pain shot from his broken paw, almost losing control of his fire truck

Skye screamed grabbing the steering wheel "Marshall slow down please" she begged him

Back on the hill

"Um Ryder?" Rocky said nudging his leg

Ryder looked down at Rocky who was pointing at something

"Oh no!" Rubble said "We're surrounded by water!"

The rain had caused a small flash flood, which was now surrounding the hill there was no way to get across back to the pups vehicle's or Ryder's ATV and the Storm seemed to be interfering with Ryder's pup pad the pups, pup tags they were stranded.

* * *

**Notice:**

**Sorry if the Story is dragging on, Its my first attempt at a fan fiction,**** leave me a review of your thoughts regarding the previous chapter's of Adventure Bay National Park and its length.**


	35. Double Danger

Chapter 35: Double Danger

The water level started rising around the hill, rain kept falling and the wind was blowing strong

"How are we going to get off of here?" Dani asked looking at the water

"Ryder will think of something" Rocky said shivering

"Ryder?" Rubble looked up at him

Ryder was worried there was absolutely no way of getting off, suddenly in the distance a noise was heard

"Marshall slow down!" Skye growled at him

Marshall moaned as his pain got worse, causing him to lose control of his fire truck again, it started spinning out of control

Skye quickly grabbed the wheel and corrected the spinning truck "Marshall let me drive! Please!"

Marshall shook his head "No, I'm fine" he pushed his foot on the accelerator harder

Skye glanced down just below the steering wheel, the speed was reaching a dangerous speed of 75mph

"Marshall slow down! Your going to fast!" She screamed as the fire truck slid on the muddy road

Marshall saw Rocky's and Rubble's truck in the distant, he kept speeding up not noticing the flood water

"Is that a siren?" Rocky said looking at the direction of the noise

Flashing lights came into view as the siren got louder

"Marshall?" Ryder knew the sound of his siren anywhere

"Isn't he going a bit fast?" Dani's said shocked at the speed

Rubble gasped "He has to slow down!"

"Yeah or he's not going to stop in time" Rocky said worried

"Marshall, Its Ryder" He said into his pup pad

No answer

Skye was frightened she had never seen Marshall drive like this before, she thought he had more sense then speed on a wet muddy road

"Please slow down" She begged him, wrapping her paws around him closing her eye's frightened

Marshall froze feeling her grasp him "Skye what are yo..."

Suddenly Marshall saw the flood water and slammed on his brakes causing Skye to accidentally push on his wound, Marshall yelped in agony but he ignored the pain and continued to press the brakes, his fire truck spun around several times

"MARSHALL!" Skye screamed opening her eye's to see them heading straight for the water

Forgetting about his broken paw, Marshall pressed on the brake with both paw's causing sharp pains too explode up his leg

"OW!" He yelped letting go of the brake, almost passing out from the pain

Skye quickly responded by putting her paws on the breaks, the fire truck finally came to a stop just on the edge of the flood water

"Marshall you ok?" Skye asked nudging him

He nodded then looked over at Ryder

Ryder, Rubble and Rocky were surprised to see him and Skye

"We'll get you" Marshall called out "Ruff! Ruff! Ladder!" His ladder extended out across the flood waters, then a howl was heard over the wind

"What was that?" Skye asked looking around as lightning lite up the sky around them

Marshall sniffed the air as the sky turned black, he shown his flash light in his helmet around

"Marshall?" Skye said looking at him

"Its a wolf!" Marshall said sniffing the air still

Skye looked down at Marshall's bandage "Maybe it can smell your injury?"

"Maybe, but we need to get them in a hurry!" Marshall slowly walked across the ladder followed by Skye until another howl was heard this time it sounded closer, he stopped causing Skye to almost walk into him

"Its getting closer" Marshall said before he flinched "Ow" he moaned then fell on his ladder

"You ok?" Skye asked gently nudging him to stand up

Marshall moaned again, the wind suddenly picked up almost blowing Skye off the ladder

"SKYE!" Ryder yelled out

"Skye!" Marshall quickly stood up and caught her just in time, he pulled her back to the ladder but he fell down breathing heavy

Skye sat up "Marshall thanks, but we have to keep moving"

"Marshall your almost here" Rocky said watching Skye try to get him to move

"Come on pup" Ryder held his arms out

Rubble cheered Marshall on "You can do it!"

Marshall forced himself forward, finally reaching the hill. He fell off his ladder into Ryder's arms

"I got you" Ryder said holding Marshall who was breathing heavily, Ryder's shoulder started aching so he sat down and laid Marshall on his lap

"Is he ok?" Dani asked sitting down next to them

Marshall looked up at Ryder and smiled and said "I knew you were in trouble" Ryder responded by giving him a pat

"Ryder is everyone ok?" Skye asked catching her breath

"Skye thank goodness" Rubble said giving her a hug

Rocky sat next to Dani "Marshall are you ok?"

"I'm ok" He weakly smiled, but flinched

"Ryder there's a wolf closing in" Skye said looking around

Ryder looked down at Marshall's wound, there was no sign of blood on his bandages

"Oh that's not good" Ryder frowned

"Ryder it might be able to smell my injuries" Marshall said sitting up on his lap

"True, so lets get off of here, Dani you go first" Ryder said putting Marshall down

Dani nodded and walked across Marshall's ladder, followed by Rubble and Rocky then Ryder, upon reaching Marshall's fire truck the water level started rising faster

"Skye! Marshall hurry!" Ryder called out, the rising water forced them to walk backwards

"Come on" Skye said running across the ladder, followed by Marshall who was moving slowly because of his pain

Dani watched Skye and Marshall move across the ladder when the wind picked up, causing Marshall to lose his balance

"Oh no!" Skye screamed trying to stop him from falling, but she couldn't Marshall fell from his ladder

SPLASH! he hit the flood water and went under

"MARSHALL!" Everyone screamed out, but before they could do anything Dani was wadding her way through the water

"Be careful" Ryder said running to the edge of the water

"H...hel...p!" Marshall yelled out as he got swept under the water, then managed to bring himself up

Dani reached him just as he almost went under again "I got you, don't worry" She smiled picking him up from the water

"Thank you Dani" Marshall weakly smiled at her, then licked her cheek and coughed

"Don't mention it, but your welcome" She carried him out of the flood water and placed him in his Fire truck

"You alright pup?" Ryder asked Marshall who was coughing

"Yeah I'm ok Ryder" Marshall said as Ryder ran to his ATV

"Marshall, Skye, come on pups" Ryder called out to them

Marshall went to sit in the driver's seat

"Let me drive" Skye smiled jumping in the driver's seat before him

"Ok" Marshall weakly smiled back siting next to her

Another howl was heard this time it was closer

"Ryder its close" Rocky said worried

"Hurry Skye" Ryder called to her

Skye attempted to drive off but Marshall's fire truck tires just kept turning in the mud as the flood water now surrounded them, the truck kept sliding around in circles in the flood water

"Woah! I don't feel well" Marshall mumbled feeling dizzy

"Hold on Marshall" Skye said trying to stop the truck from spinning

Marshall got thrown into his door hitting his broken paw, he yelped then passed out with the pain

"Marshall?!" Skye was worried, no matter what she did the fire truck just wouldn't move without spinning, the rain kept falling, wind blowing strong and lightning lite up the dark sky around them

Rocky noticed Marshall was unconscious "Ryder we have to help them!"

"Rubble use your crane to help them" Ryder ordered him

"Ok Ryder! Ruff! Crane!" Rubble's crane lifted high in the air then lowered above the fire truck

"Steady Rubble" Ryder said watching as his crane gripped on Marshall's truck "Now lift"

Sure enough Rubble's crane lifted the truck enough so Skye was able to drive away from the flood waters, now safe Ryder went to check on Marshall

"Ryder he hit his injured paw" Skye told Ryder as he took Marshall into his arms

Ryder examinied him "I think he'll be ok" Ryder said patting Marshall's head

Suddenly there was a loud BOOM followed by lightning, then a very loud howl, as the Wolf came into view it was soaking wet and looked extremely hungry its eye's were fixed on Marshall

"Its after Marshall!" Rocky yelled out

Ryder picked Marshall up and held the unconscious pup tightly in his arm's

"No you can't have him!" Rubble said jumping in front of Ryder, growling

Skye jumped in front too and started to growl "You have to get through us!"

"Yeah you want him you'll need to get through us first!" Rocky jumped in front and started growling too

"No pups stay back" Ryder said remembing how Everest previously got hurt in a wolf attack

Dani grabbed a thick stick off the ground as the wolf starting creeping forward, it started running towards them before any of the pups could respond Dani jumped in the wolf's way just as the wolf nearly hit her she lifted the stick high in the air

"Take this!" She yelled as the wood collided the wolf connecting with its head, the wolf suddenly stopped and yelped then jumped back "GET OUT OF HERE!" Dani yelled chasing the wolf

Ryder, Rubble, Rocky and Skye watched in amazement Dani had so much courage

"Its gone! so come on" Dani said throwing the stick away "We need to go" she looked up at the sky, as lightning flashed around them

"Skye can you drive Marshall's fire truck?" Ryder asked placing Marshall in the passenger's seat, he buckled him up

"Sure Ryder" Skye jumped back in behind the steering wheel

Ryder gave her a pat "Thanks Skye, Rocky do you have a blanket in your truck?"

"I'll look!" Rocky said running in the back of his truck "Found one!" Rocky gave a blue blanket to Ryder

"Thank you Rocky" Ryder smiled then walked over to Marshall, he wrapped Marshall in the blanket

"Ryder is he alright?" Skye asked noticing how Marshall was shivering

Ryder looked at Marshall "I think he's coming down with something, maybe a puppy cold. Skye Drive carefully, and look out for anymore flood water's"

"Yes Ryder, don't worry" Skye smiled at him then looked at Marshall

"Dani you can ride with me" Ryder said getting on his ATV

"Alright, thanks" Dani said sitting behind Ryder

"Pups keep your eye's open for water" Ryder instructed as he lead them away

On the way back a loud blast of thunder exploded over head, which woke Marshall up

"AHHHH!" He screamed opening his eye's to see Skye driving his fire truck

"It's ok, your safe" Skye said as Marshall sneezed "Are you ok Marshall?"

Marshall sneezed again

"I'm ok" he flinched as pain burst from his paw "It's my paw, it really hurts"

"Yeah Marshall you hit it against your door" Skye suddenly hit the brakes

Ryder, Rubble and Rocky had stopped in front of them

"What's happening Skye?" Marshall asked sitting up

"Wait here Marshall" She responded jumping out of the truck

Marshall's paw was hurting bad and his wound ached and on top of that he wasn't feeling well, but nether the less he wanted to see why they stopped. So he forced himself out of his fire truck, falling out the door with a THUD quickly coming to his senors he stood up and staggered towards the others.

"Ryder? What's wrong?" Skye asked walking over to his ATV

"The roads flooded" Dani said getting off Ryder's ATV

Rubble and Rock got off their trucks

"And there's no way around it" Rocky said looking at the small creek which now looked like a raging river

"Ryder how do we get across?" Rubble asked staring at the water

"We can't" A voice said behind them, they all spun around to see Marshall sitting behind them, he was puffing

"Huh when did you get here?" Skye frowned at him

"Marshall" Ryder began (It must have taken all his energy just to get there) Ryder thought to himself

"I wanted to see what the problem is" Marshall grimed then sneezed and coughed "Looks like we're stuck" The rain started to come down heavier

Ryder knelt besides Marshall "Marshall can you transform your Fire Engine to your Ambulance please"

"Oh we can use it as cover" Rubble said smiling

"Great idea Ryder" Rocky looked at the creek

"Sure Ryder *Cough*" Marshall said trying to stand up, but he fell down again

Ryder picked Marshall up "I go you pup" Ryder smiled while carrying him to his Fire truck, Marshall then transformed his truck to his Ambulance

"Everyone in" Marshall said as Ryder placed him in first

Dani, Rocky, Rubble followed by Skye jumped in and sat next to Marshall who was laying down, Ryder was the last to enter he closed the doors behind him. Thunder blasted over them, the wind howled outside and the rain poured on the top of Marshall's Ambulance

"I feel... feel... ACHOO!" Marshall sneezed then followed by a harsh cough, he checked his own temperature

Ryder sat next to Marshall and looked at the thermometer "You've got a temperature, are you feeling ok?"

"No.. AAACHHOO! I feel terrible" Marshall laid his head down on Ryder's leg

"You've got a puppy cold huh?" Ryder pulled a blanket over him, then gave him a ear scratch

"Yeah I do" Marshall grumbled (And my paw's sore, my wound aches and now I have a puppy cold) Marshall sighed

"Don't worry Marshall" Rocky said sitting down

"Yeah because we'll take care of you" Skye smiled laying down next to him

"Um is there anything to eat?" Rubble asked changing the subject as his tummy growled

Dani laughed "How can you even think about eating?"

"Because he's Rubble" Marshall giggled then coughed "There should... should... be... ACHOO! some snacks in the cupboard"

Rubble walked over to the cupboard and found some puppy cookies

"Double liver chip cookies! Yum!" Rubble took the bowl out, then sat down

"You gonna share those Rubble?" Rocky asked

"Of course" Rubble smiled as Ryder gave cookies to Skye, Rocky and Marshall

"I'm not hungry" Marshall said closing his eye's falling asleep, which surprised everyone Marshall would never pass on cookies

Skye jumped on the other side of Ryder "Is he ok?"

Ryder paused "Let him sleep, he needs rest"

"Yeah the poor pup was brave, coming to our rescue like that, although he's injured" Dani said then looked at Ryder "Oh and thanks for rescuing me Paw Patrol, I would have gotten more lost in this weather"

"Your welcome Dani" Ryder smiled "Remember when your in trouble just yelp for help!"

The storm continued to rage on, and the creek's water level began rising again slowly but surely creeping towards the Paw Patrol

To be continued

* * *

**Notice: I'm now open to suggestions for the up coming chapters, is there anything you would like to see happen within the Park or to the Paw Patrol or Rangers? then feel free to leave me a review or just inbox me**

**Sincerely: Pedz**


	36. Disaster Strikes (Part 1)

Chapter 36: Disaster Strikes (Part 1)

A few hours had past since the Paw Patrol took cover in Marshall's Ambulance, Skye had fallen asleep on Dani's lap, Rubble and Rocky also fell asleep, Ryder and Dani were still awake as the storm raged on outside

"Ryder?" Marshall yawned opening his eye's

Ryder smiled "Hello sleepy head, how are you feeling pup?" He asked

"A little better, but my paw hurts badly, and my wound is aching" Marshall said then coughed as he sat up

"Its bound to hurt Marshall, its broken remember? And your wound needs time to heal" Ryder said giving him a scratch

"So your Marshall huh?" Dani asked him

Marshall nodded

"Then thank you for coming to rescue us, that was very brave of you" She smiled

Marshall tried to smile but he coughed "ACHOOOO!" he sneezed so hard he fell over backwards, he giggled

"That was a big sneeze" Dani giggled as Ryder helped Marshall sit up, then put him on his lap

"Thanks Ryder" Marshall licked his cheek

"Your welcome, lets keep you warm" Ryder wrapped him in a blanket

Skye woke up, she yawned

"Hi Skye" Marshall said smiling at her

"Hello pup" Ryder waved as Skye sat next to him

"How are you Marshall?" She asked giving him a hug

Marshall blushed "What was that for? And I'm ok"

"Oh nothing Marshall" Skye giggled

Over the wind and rain howl's were heard

"Um guys what was that?" RUbble asked opening his eye's

Rocky woke up "Sounded like.. like.."

"Wolves!" Marshall said as Ryder placed him down on the bed

Skye got up and looked out through the Ambulances window's moving the curtains away, she gasped

"There's like 5 or more wolves out there" Skye was worried "Dani I can see the one your hurt"

Ryder walked up to her and looked out "I see the one you hurt Dani"

"What can we do?" Rubble asked nervously

"Yeah what about if they get in?" Rocky asked hiding behind Rubble

Marshall stood up, the blanket fell off him "Don't worry, my windows are reinforced nothing will get in" he smiled

"Wait what?" Dani said staring at Marshall

"You reinforced the windows?" Rocky said moving away from Rubble

Marshall nodded

"Wow Marshall that was smart" Skye smiled closing the curtain's

Marshall coughed "Yeah I thought it might co...come.. in... in... ACHOO! Handy"

"Marshall go back to bed" Ryder instructed him

"But I'm... ACHOOOOO! fine" Marshall sighed "Excuse me"

Ryder picked Marshall up and held him in his arms

"Guys has anyone noticed?" Skye Asked

Ryder looked at Dani, then Marshall "Noticed what Skye?"

"Its stopped raining" Skye said peering through the curtains

"Hm, wait here" Ryder stood up still holding Marshall and walked to the back of the Ambulance and looked out the window, the storm was still raging but the rain had stopped, it was extremely windy and lightning continued around them

Marshall took a deep breath but coughed. He noticed the creek's flood water was dangerously close to them

"Um Ryder shouldn't we move back?" Marshall pointed to the flood water, as the wolves were surrounding the Ambulance

Ryder looked at the water "We can't because of the wolves"

"But Ryder if the water continues to rise we'll be trapped" Skye said looking up at him

Marshall suddenly yelped follow by a moan and a cough

"You alright pup?" Ryder asked sitting down then putting Marshall on his lap

"Marshall?" Rubble said looking over at him

"Marshall what's wrong?" Dani asked then noticed blood leaking out of his bandages "Ryder he's bleeding"

"Oh no" Skye said worried

Marshall ignored them, he sneezed then coughed, his pain suddenly got intense his paw was hurting and his wound felt like someone stabbed him

"I don't feel so well" Marshall mumbled then started shivering

Ryder felt his forehead "Marshall you feel hot"

"But I feel cold" Marshall moaned checking his temperature, it was high Marshall sighed

Ryder was concerned for Marshall, because he was the only one with the first aid knowledge and now he was sick

"Marshall I'm going to change your bandages" Ryder said placing Marshall on the bed next to him, he unwrapped his bandage's and looked at his surgery wound it was red, felt hot, and swollen around his stitched, Ryder scratched his own head

"Ryder? how do it look?" Marshall asked before coughing

Dani walked over "Let me have a look, my mother is a doctor"

Ryder moved out the way, as Dani examined his wound "It looks red" Ryder said

"If I'm not mistaken it looks like infection may be setting in" Dani said feeling around his wound

Marshall yelped, as a wolf howled outside

"That was close" Rubble said scared

"Don't worry Rubble, they can't get in" Rocky smiled giving him a hug

Dani re-bandaged Marshall's wound

"Thanks Dani" Marshall tried to smile but flinched

"He needs rest" Dani said giving Marshall a pat

Marshall coughed "I feel so horrible" he sighed and sneezed

"You just need rest, and lots of it" Ryder smiled pulling a blanket over him

Growl's were heard outside, followed by a loud THUD

"What's that?" Rubble asked running behind Ryder

Skye looked out the curtains again "Oh no!"

"Skye what is it?" Ryder asked looking at Marshall who seemed to be getting sicker by the minute

THUD, THUD, THUD!

"Ryder its the wolves!" Skye said watching the wolves one by one slam into the Ambulance's doors

"AHHH!" Rubble and Rocky both screamed

"Don't worry pu... pu... ACHOOOOOOOOO! Pups, they won't get i... i... ACHO! In" Marshall sighed and coughed

Dani looked at Marshall "Maybe they can smell he's sick? and injured?"

"Maybe" Ryder said placing a 2nd blanket over Marshall "Now you need to rest"

Marshall was lost in thought, everything that happened to him while being at Adventure Bay National Park, how he was the one who got injured the most (perhaps its because I'm so clumsy? Why does everything hurt? even my heart?) He asked himself

"Hey Marshall are you ok?" Skye asked looking at Marshall who didn't respond

(I can't help anymore, I can't do anything) Marshall looked at his body, his front paw was in a cast, he had bandage's wrapped around his stomach (How can I help the Paw Patrol? Maybe I should just quit) tears started filling his eyes, Ryder noticed something was wrong

"Marshall's what's wrong?" Ryder asked kneeling beside's Marshall's bed

"Um, Ryder how will I ever be able to help?" Marshall asked =

"What do you mean?" Ryder answered

"When we go back to Adventure Bay, I can't help with missions while I'm like this" Marshall felt depressed

Ryder didn't get time to answer as his pup pad rang

"Hello Ryder here" He answered surprised to see Chase's face "Hi Chase"

"Ryder! Thank goodness we've been trying to call you for hours" Chase smiled, as wolves howls were heard

"Wyder? what was that?" Zuma's head appeared next to Chase

Ryder explained the situation

"We'll come get you" Everest said over Zuma's shoulder

"No it's to dangerous, not only because of this storm and the flood water's but because of these wolves" Ryder said looking back at Marshall

"How is everyone Ryder?" Silvera asked cutting him off "Did you save the Hiker?"

"Yes we saved her, actually Marshall and Skye did" Ryder smiled "But we're all ok"

"How's Marshall?" Everest curiously asked

Ryder paused for a moment

"I'm ok" Marshall said to Everest

"But Marshall you..." Skye began to say, but Marshall hushed her

"I don't want her worrying" Marshall whispered in Skye's ear

Ryder raised an eyebrow at Marshall, then knelt besides him

"Marshall you need to tell her" Ryder whispered

Marshall shook his head "No, I... I... I... ACHOOOO!" Marshall sneezed so hard it caused him to fall backwards off the bed, hitting the side of a cupboard with his head then he landed on the floor with a hard THUMP, he yelped then moaned

"Marshall!" Ryder dropped his pup pad then quickly took Marshall into his arms

"Are you ok Marshall?" Rubble asked as Ryder checked him over

Marshall just moaned followed by coughed, as the wolves tried again hitting the back door

"Hello? Hello? Ryder? What's happening? Hello?" Voice's came through his pup pad

Dani picked it up "Ryder will call you back" She hung up

Marshall felt dizzy "Ryder why do you have a twin?" Marshall asked shaking his head, everything was spinning

"Is he ok?" Rocky asked concerned

"Yeah Marshall that was a big sneeze" Rubble said

"Marshall look at me" Ryder looked into Marshall's eye's

Marshall looked at him

"How many finger's am I holding up?" Ryder held 3 fingers

"6" Marshall shook his head again "Ow why is everything spinning?" he moaned

"I'm holding 3" Ryder said now concerned

Dani look at Marshall "He may be suffering from concussion Ryder"

"Oh that's not good" Ryder said sitting on a chair then started to gently stroke Marshall's head "Your ok pup" Ryder smiled

"Ah that feels good" Marshall closed his eye's as Ryder's strokes seemed to reduce the pain he was feeling

Ryder looked at the blankets on the floor

"I'll get em" Rocky said jumping down and picking a blanket up

Dani took it off of him she then placed it over Marshall and around Ryder's legs

"We need to keep an eye on him" Dani said placing an ice pack on his head

Marshall opened his eye's but flinched

"How do you feel?" Ryder asked still stroking his head

Marshall didn't have time to answer as suddenly lightning lite up the inside of the Ambulance, the blast of thunder was so loud it scared the wolves away

Everyone jumped, the noise sent shivers down their bodies

"Woah that was close" Rocky said frightened

"Yeah but it didn't scare me" Rubble grinned

Marshall giggled

"Oh Rubble" Skye giggled

"Of course it didn't scare you" Ryder said laughing

Dani stood up and looked out the window "Um guys, we have an issue"

"What?" Skye said walking over to her, she gasped

Marshall tried to sit up, but his legs wouldn't move he felt so horrible as the puppy cold started to take hold of his body

Ryder placed him down on a bed, then recovered him with blankets, Marshall sighed

"Guys!" Dani called out getting everyone's attention

Skye gasped staring at the window "Oh no! That's terrible!"

"What's wrong?" Ryder asked walking towards Dani and Skye, they didn't have to answer as Ryder looked out the window

There was a orange/red glow on the horizon, it was difficult to tell where it was due to the storm but one thing was certain the lightning had started a Forest Fire!

A call came through on Ryder's pup pad, this time it was Brad

"Hello Brad" Ryder said into his pup pad

"Ryder we have a serious problem!" Brad was about to say only to be cut off by Ryder

"Yes we know, we can see it from here" Ryder looked out the window

"We need Marshall!" Mark said over Brad's shoulder

Everyone turned to Marshall who was daydreaming about Everest

"Marshall, can't help" Ryder frowned

"Oh?" Mark said with a rather worried look on his face

"We know he's still injured, but we need his assistance" Brad continued "If we don't get this fire under control quickly its not just the Park that will be effected, also Jake's Mountain and depending on which direction the fire front moves, possibly even Adventure Bay itself"

Those words sent chills down Ryder's spine, was this job too big for even the Paw Patrol to handle? with with the only member with fire fighter skills injured how could they handle such a big job without him?

**To Be Continued**


	37. Disaster Strikes (Part 2)

Chapter 37: Disaster Strikes (Part 2)

The orange glow seemed to be getting brighter smoke could now be seen rising high into the base of the Thunderstorm, the rain had stopped and the flood water's began to subside, leaving a muddy creek bed around Marshall's Ambulance, as the storm continued outside however it seemed to be a lot calmer then before, the wind had calmed down but there was still lightning around

"Hows your vision now?" Skye asked gently nudging Marshall

"Better" He smiled at her, his head ached a little

"Oh that's good Marshall" She replied then looked up at Ryder "What are we going to do?"

"Yeah, with Marshall still hurt..." Rocky paused and looked over at Marshall

"I can still help" Marshall said sitting up "I'm the fire pup after all"

Ryder looked out the window are the orange glow, then looked at the mud

"Well the first thing we need to do, is figure out how to get out of here" Ryder turned back to Dani and his pups

A siren was then heard in the distance

Rubble jumped off the bed "Is that?"

"Chase?" Skye ran to the Ambulance's door

Ryder got up and followed Skye, Rubble, and Rocky and Dani also followed them. Ryder opened Marshall's Ambulance's doors to see the rest of the Paw Patrol with Anna across the other side of the creek

"Alright, we need to get them across this creek, since the water has subsided I think we can pull them across" Anna said to the pups

"I'll use my Winch and attach it to your buoy line Zuma" Chase said taking charge of the operation

Zuma nodded getting in his hovercraft

Anna looked at the orange glow, as lightning flashed over head

"Anna don't worry we'll put the fire out" Everest smiled nudging her leg

"I hope so, this Park is our life" Anna frowned "Now lets get your friends"

"Ruff! Winch!" Chase took hold of his winch and carried it to Zuma

"Buoy line out" Zuma commanded then attached Chase's winch to his line

Back on the other side of the creek, Ryder and the rest of the pups and Dani were watching when they heard a thump followed by an "Ouch" then a giggle, they quickly turned around to see Marshall on the ground he was wrapped in blankets all they could see was his tail

"Marshall? Are you alright?" Ryder asked walking over to him

"Ryder is that you? It is dark already?" Marshall said

Ryder giggled "No Marshall, here let me help you" He knelt besides the blanket covered Marshall, and took the blankets off

"Oh! Now I can see! Thanks Ryder" Marshall gave Ryder a lick

"You ok Marshall?" Skye asked as she, Rocky, Rubble and Dani crowded around him

Marshall sat up, shook himself "I'm fine" He smiled "What's going on?" He looked over to see Everest sitting next to Anna on the other side of the creek (Oh no) he thought to himself (I can't let Everest see me like this)

"Look!" Skye pointed out seeing Zuma get on his hovercraft and started to make his way across the muddy creek bed

"Careful Zuma!' Ryder called out turning around

Marshall watched Zuma cross the muddy creek bed "ACHOOOOOOOOO!" Marshall sneezed falling over

"Back to bed with you" Ryder knelt down and picked him up

"But, but, but, but, but" Marshall sighed

"No but's, your still injured and you have a puppy cold" Ryder smiled giving him a pat

Rocky giggled "Besides Marshall if you want to help"

"You need to be better" Skye said smiling at him

"I guess" Marshall sighed again, then coughed

"Dani can you please bring the blankets" Ryder asked entering Marshall's Ambulance

"Sure Ryder" Dani picked up the blankets and followed Ryder

Meanwhile, Everest watched Marshall being carried into his Ambulance she started to worry

"I'm sure he's fine" Chase smiled at her

Everest still worried "I hope so"

"Well regardless, we need him" Anna said looking at the orange glow

"What?" Everest frowned

"We reported the fire to the fire authorities but they can't make it here because of this storm so right now, this Park is in Marshall's hands I mean paws" Anna said

"But Marshall's still injured how can he help?" Chase said worried for his friend

"With your help" Anna smiled "And us Ranger's"

There was another loud blast of thunder it exploded overhead, causing everyone to jump

Zuma just made it across the creek

"Zuma!" Rocky and Rubble came running to him, Zuma smiled at them as Ryder walked out of Marshall's Ambulance

"Hi Zuma, good to see you pup" Ryder said kneeling down giving him a pat

"Wyder, who do you want to be pulled over first?" Zuma asked looking at all the vehicle's

Ryder paused for a moment "Rocky's truck"

"Alright, Wocky dude lets do this" Zuma attached Chase's winch to Rocky's truck "Weady Chase" Zuma said into his pup tag as Rocky got in his truck

"Ruff! Winch retract" Chase said as his winch started pulling Rocky's truck

Zuma stayed with Ryder, and went to check on Marshall. He entered the Ambulance to see Marshall wrapped up in blankets and he seemed to be crying

"Hi Marshall" Zuma said jumping up on his bed

Marshall jumped "Zuma? when did you get here?" he asked wiping away tears

Zuma ignored the question, seeing Marshall upset "What's wong?"

"Oh its nothing, don't worry about it" Marshall let out a smile

"Marshall you can tell me" Zuma gently nudged him

"Its just... just... just... ACHOOO!" Marshall sighed

"You alright dude?" Zuma asked handing Marshall a tissue

"I have a puppy cold" Marshall said then changed the subject, looking at Zuma's bandaged leg "How's you paw?"

"Oh its fine" Zuma smiled then Ryder called his name "Bye Marshall, take it easy"

"Thanks Zuma, and bye" Marshall sighed, once Zuma had left his Ambulance Marshall started to cry again

"Wyder?" Zuma said walking behind him

"Zuma we need you to get Chase's winch again" Ryder paused noticing Zuma looking back to the Ambulance "Whats wrong?"

"Wyder I'm worried about Marshall, he's not himself and something's wong but he wouldn't tell me" Zuma looked up at Ryder

"Thank you for telling me, I'll go check on him" Ryder smiled as Zuma got in his hovercraft and drove off

Marshall was mumbling something to himself when Ryder came in and sat next to him

"Marshall is everything ok?" Ryder asked in a concerned voice

Marshall never said anything he just leaped into Ryder's arms and burst out crying

"Shhh, everything's going to be alright" Ryder said holding him tightly, Marshall continued to cry "Do you want to talk about it?" Ryder asked

"Ryder its just" Marshall paused then coughed "Well its everything" he continued to cry

"Hey its ok pup" Ryder brought Marshall closer to him

"I want to help, but how can I?" Marshall cried looking at his body

Ryder looked into his eye's "Because you won't be alone, you have me and the rest of the Paw Patrol and the rangers"

"But Ry... Ryd... ACHOOO!" Marshall sighed "See"

"Its only a puppy cold" Ryder gently placed Marshall on his lap

"I know, but I can't even walk properly" Marshall looked at his broken paw, as tears fell down his cheeks

"Nobody is forcing you to help fight this fire, I'm sure another pup can use your fire gear" Ryder smiled patting him on his head

Marshall coughed then sighed "No, its my job"

"Alright, but if you don't feel up to it I'll get another pup" Ryder placed him back on the bed "Now you need to rest"

"Thank Ryder" Marshall smiled, but as soon as Ryder left he burst out in tears again, Marshall cried himself to sleep

"How is he?" Rubble asked looking at Ryder

"He needs to rest" Ryder scratched Rubble's ear

Dani knew something was wrong, so she went into the Ambulance

Zuma just made it to the rest of the Paw Patrol, Rocky had made it safely across

"Zuma, how's Marshall?" Everest nervously asked him

"He seems depwessed" Zuma frowned

"Poor Marshall" Everest said looking over at his Ambulance

"Lets get Rubble's truck" Chase said, detaching his winch from Rocky's truck then attached it to Zuma's hovercraft

"Zuma?" Everest said walking over to him "Can I come?" She asked

"Sure" Zuma smiled as Everest jumped onto his Hovercraft

The orange glow became brighter as Zuma and Everest made it across once again, Zuma attached Chase's winch to Rubble's truck as Everest entered the Ambulance she was surprised to see Marshall sound asleep Dani was there pulling some blankets over here

"Oh hello there, I'm Dani" Dani smiled now sitting on a chair

"Hi Dani, I'm Everest" She replied jumping on the bed next to Marshall

"So you are the hiker they rescued? Awesome!" Everest smiled laying besides Marshall

"Yep I am, Marshall here is the real rescuer" Dani said noticing how Everest was acting around Marshall "Are you his girlfriend?"

The question made Everest blush "Um well"

"Its ok, you don't need to answer" Dani giggled

Everest giggled then put her head next to Marshall's, he looked so peaceful although it looked like he'd been crying

"Your going to be alright, I'm here now" She smile licking his cheek then snuggled up against him

"Naw that's adorable" Dani said standing up then walking out of the Ambulance

Meanwhile Chase pulled Rubble's truck across the mud, all that was left was Marshall's Ambulance

"We need to be careful pulling the Ambulance" Chase pointed out

"Yeah Marshall's in there" Rocky said sitting next to Anna

"Lets do this" Chase said attaching his winch to Zuma's line "Ok Zuma all good here buddy"

Zuma made his way back to Ryder and Marshall's Ambulance he attached Chase's winch

"Now Chase" Zuma said through his pup tag

Chase made his winch start to pull the Ambulance across the muddy creek bed, Ryder got on his ATV with Dani and followed

Moments later Marshall opened his eye's to see Everest smiling at him, she licked his cheek several time's while gently brushing her paw along his side

"Ev...Everest?" Marshall said surprised to see her

"Oh hi Marshall" She smiled before giving him another lick "How are you?"

Marshall was shocked that she was here

"I'...I'... ACHOOO! Excuse me" Marshall said wiping his nose "I'm ok"

Everest looked at him with a concerned look in her eye "You got a puppy cold huh?"

"Yeah and it's annoying" Marshall sighed

(Poor Marshall, he broke his paw, and his surgery wound and now he's got a puppy cold) Everest thought to herself staring at him

"Don't worry Marshall, I'll look after you" Everest said

Hearing those words made Marshall grin he moved his head close to hers then laid a lick on her cheek, she licked him back.

A few minutes had passed and Everest had moved herself to be under the blankets with Marshall

"Everest, I.." Marshall began to say only to be cut off by another lick

"Shhh" Everest hushed him carefully holding her paws around him, trying to avoid his injuries

They both were too wrapped up in the moment neither one had noticed the Ambulance moving, they both were under the blankets cuddling but it wasn't till Marshall had ended up laying on top of Everest that his pain got worse, ignoring it he continued to lick and cuddle her. Everest was just happy Marshall was ok, seeing him run off like that scared her.

It wasn't long before Marshall suddenly let out a moan, the moan was a hurtful moan

"You ok?" Everest asked as Marshall stopped licking her, he then fell off from her body

"I'm ok, just sore" Marshall smiled giving her a lick on her cheek

Everest smiled then laid her head on his side

(Wait did I just? No Way! I just made out with Everest!) Marshall thought to himself, which made him blush

"Marshall?" Everest licked his cheek

"Hm?" Marshall answered still not believing what just happened

"You know everyone is here for you right?" She smiled landing another lick on his cheek

Marshall smiled and licked her back

Laying side by side Everest separated from him then whispered in his ear "Let me take your pain away"

"How?" Marshall asked confused looking her in the eye's

"Like this" Everest gently held Marshall next to her "Close your eye's" Everest hated seeing Marshall in pain, she wished that somehow she could take all his pain

Marshall closed his eye's, Everest place her paw on Marshall's head an began to gently pat his head, giving him licks

Suddenly the Ambulance doors opened, Everest quickly released herself from holding Marshall, they stopped licking each other then both pups blushed too see Ryder, Anna, Dani and the rest of the Paw Patrol standing there.

"Hello what do we have here?" Ryder giggled at the sight of them

"Yeah what's happening?" Zuma giggled

"What did we just see?" Chase glanced over at Skye

"Nothing!" Marshall snapped back, feeling rather embarrassed

Everest stood up "Its alright Marshall" She smiled, before walking out "Hi guys"

Ryder smiled giving her a pat as she passed him

"Way to go Everest!" Rocky giggled winking at her

"Hey leave them alone!" Skye said walking over to Everest

Anna's communicator rung

"Hello?" She answered

"Anna it's Silvera, how is everything over there?" Silvera asked with a worried voice

Anna looked at everyone "All good here"

"Bonza! Um, this forest fire is getting out of hand" Silvera frowned

Silvera, Jake, Katie, Kate, Mark, Michael and Brad had moved to the fire front in an attempt to stop it from spreading but they failed, the fire had 2 fire front's one was heading towards Ranger HQ and the other towards Jake's Mountain

"We need Marshall here" Brad said worried about the park

All eye's were now fixed upon Marshall, who was daydreaming still sitting on the bed

"Can Marshall handle this?" Silvera asked over Brad's shoulder

Ryder walked over "Of course he can! Because the entire Paw Patrol is here to assist him"

There was a loud crack then the communicator went dead

"Silvera? Hello?" Anna said trying to reestablish the connection

"What happened" Zuma asked

"I don't know, the connection dropped" Anna frowned, then turned to Marshall "Ryder, mind if I check him over?"

Ryder nodded, as Dani walked over

"Dani?" Anna said giving her a hug

"Wait you guys know each other?" Everest asked staring at them

Anna laughed "I'm her mother"

"Woah! That's totally awesome!" Zuma giggled

"Now, lets go check Marshall" Anna walked into the Ambulance followed by Dani

Marshall looked up at them "Hi Anna, Dani. What's up?"

"I want to check you over please" Anna asked kneeling besides his bed

"Oh sure" Marshall smiled as Anna un-bandaged his surgery wound

"How does it look?" Dani asked peering over Anna's shoulder

Anna paused for a moment examining his wound "Its healing, but still a bit too red around your stitches"

"How does it feel?" Dani asked him

"It's sore" Marshall frowned as Anna redressed it then wrapped it with fresh bandages

"How about your paw?" Anna asked giving him a pat

"Same" Marshall moaned, then coughed

"Poor thing has a cold too mom" Dani noted feeling sorry for him

"Your recovering nicely Marshall, it's a shame being called for duty when you've got a cold" Anna said taking his heart rate, which was normal

"Its ok, it's my job" Marshall smiled attempting to stand up

"Not yet Marshall, we're not finished" Anna said forcing him to sit back down

Dani handed Anna a thermometer

"Marshall you've got a temperature" Anna frowned "I'm not sure if you're well enough for this mission"

"But I've got to do it" Marshall said

"Ok, but I would like Dani to stay with you, since she has some first aid training" Anna smiled

"I've got first aid training too" Marshall argued until Everest walked in

"Marshall let her come please" Everest said jumping on his bed "For me?"

Marshall sighed, but gave in "Alright"

Everest licked his cheek "Thank you"

Anna then picked Marshall up and carried him out of his Ambulance, followed by Dani and Everest. The other pups were waiting

"Marshall!" They all said happy to see him

"Hi pups" Marshall smiled "lets put this fire out, Anna please take me to the driver's seat"

Anna nodded and carried him to the driver's seat, Marshall then transformed his Ambulance into his Fire truck, Anna then placed him in the passenger seat

"Wyder? who's gonna drive his truck?" Zuma asked knowing Marshall couldn't drive

"I will" Skye said approaching the group

Ryder nodded

"Drive carefully please Skye" Chase said worrying

"Of course I will" She gave Chase a smile causing him to blush

Anna got on Ryder's ATV with him, while Dani went with Chase

"Alright lets go! Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said as the group drove off towards the fire

Lightning flashed all around them, the wind picked up again

"Careful pups" Ryder warned

Approaching the forest fire, they were met Jake and Katie and the Rangers apart from Silvera. Everyone gasped at the height of the flames, although the fire was a fair distance from them the heat still could be felt

"Where's Silvera?" Anna asked getting off Ryder's ATV

"Man its terrible, she's trapped" Jake pointed to a tree which had fallen from the wind, it was snapped in half

"You mean Silvera is under there?" Ryder asked looking at the tree

"Yeah dude we need to rescue her, before the fire front gets here" Jake said looking at Marshall who had just got into his fire pup pack

"I'll try to stop the fire before it gets here" Marshall jumped out of his fire truck only to be caught by Dani

"Not without me" She smiled "Everest? you coming with us?" Dani asked carrying Marshall off

"No I need her here, Skye, Rocky and Zuma you pups goes with them" Ryder instructed "I need everyone else to help rescue Silvera"

"Sure Ryder, green means go!" Rocky followed Dani

"Lets dive in!" Zuma said running off behind Rocky, followed by Skye

Ryder watched Dani, Marshall, Skye, Rocky and Zuma head off towards the fire

"Alright the rest of you, help me free Silvera" Ryder looked at Chase "Chase get your winch ready, and Everest we may need your grappling hook, Rubble and your crane"

"Chase is on the case!" Chase ran to the front of his truck "Ruff! Winch!"

"Off the trial! Everest won't fail!" she went to her snow plow

"Rubble on the double!" He said getting his crane ready

Mark, Michael and Brad were all at the tree, Jake joined them

"Silvera?" Mark called out

"Can you hear us?" Michael asked looking at the tree

"Hey mates, I can hear you" Silvera answered

"Man are you alright?" Jake asked trying to figure out where she was under the tree

"I'm fine, I'm not injured in-fact I fell in a hole" Silvera giggled "If I didn't I'd probably got squished, how's the fire going?"

"Marshall is out there already, but we're focusing on getting you out" Brad said looking at a radar image of the storm

Ryder approached the tree

"How is she?" Ryder asked looking at Chase

"She says she's alright" Mark smiled relieved

"Alright lets get this off her, Chase your winch" Ryder instructed

Chase attached his winch to the base of the tree "Done, Ryder sir"

"Great! Rubble use your crane to lift the other part" Ryder pointed to the 2nd snapped section of the the tree

"Ruff! Crane" Rubble attached his crane to the other section

Meanwhile at arriving at the Forest Fire, Marshall was shocked and scared, Dani placed him on the ground

"We need to make a...a.. a... ACHOOO!" Marshall wiped his nose "A fire break"

"I can use my claws to help" Rocky suggestion

"Great idea Rocky" Skye smiled "I'll keep an eye out on the fire, Ruff! Wings" Skye took off in the air

"Be careful! Watch out for lightning" Zuma warned her

While, Rocky with Zuma's help cleared a fire break Marshall approached the fire

"Ruff! Ruff! Water Canon! Spray!" The water shot out of his canons hitting the flames, he struggled to keep it under control

"You can do it" Dani said using the hose from his fire truck to aid him "tell me where to aim this" she asked

Marshall pointed to the right of him, Dani then aimed the hose at that section

Suddenly a crack was heard, Dani and Marshall looked up to see a thick tree branch, the fire caused it to snap from the tree it started to fall down straight towards them

"MARSHALL DANI!" Zuma and Rocky screamed out

"RUN!" Skye screamed seeing the branch falling

**To Be Continued**


	38. Disaster Strikes (Part 3)

Chapter 38: Disaster Strikes (Part 3)

Rubble had just lifted one section of the tree

"Done here Ryder" Rubble said looking over at Chase

"That's great! Chase it's..." Ryder paused hearing screams come from behind them he quickly spun around

"MARSHALL!" Ryder, Rubble, Chase and Everest screamed together

Seeing a branch half of fire about to land directly on Marshall and his fire truck with Dani in it

"Look out!" Skye yelled out from above the group

Dani quickly jumped off of Marshall's truck, falling on the ground to where Marshall was standing she wrapped her arms around him attempting to roll out the way, as the branch hit the ground with a loud THUD trapping them and Marshall's Fire truck, Dani and Marshall landed on the ground both knocked unconscious

Marshall was the first to wake up, opening his eye's to see Dani on the ground next to him, he looked around the branch was burning in front of them and the forest fire was rapidly approaching them from behind

"Dani?" Marshall sat up wiping his eye's "Dani you ok?" he asked

No answer

"Dani? Come on wake up" Marshall said forcing himself along side her "Dani please" Marshall nudged her

No answer

It wasn't till the third time Marshall tried to wake her up, that she finally opened her eye's

"You alri... al... ACHOOOO! alright?" Marshall asked as Dani looked around

"What? Yeah I'm fine" Dani noticed blood on the ground, she examined herself then looked at Marshall

Marshall sat down on the ground next to her "We have to get away from here"

Dani stood up "You alright Marshall?" she asked then noticed blood leaking out his bandages

"I'm ok, but we need to go" Marshall didn't even know he had torn his surgery stitches

"Marshall your..." She was cut off as the smoke and heat suddenly hit them

Marshall then stood up and "Ruff! Water Canons!" He aimed them at the fire "Spray!" No water came out "Oh this isn't good, I'm out of water"

The smoke was getting to both of them, more so Dani because she was a lot taller then Marshall

"Marshall how are we going to get out?" Dani said worried as the Fire Front continued to rapidly approached them

Marshall looked at his Fire Truck, then the burning branch

"I have an idea, we ca... ca... can... ACHOO!" he fell over backwards

"You alright?" Dani asked noticing Marshall looked sick

"I'm ok, its just a puppy cold. Anyway we can use my truck to smash through the Branch" Marshall suggested

"But Marshall that's dangerous, although it may work" Dani replied helping him up then placing him into the truck

Marshall contacted Ryder

Meanwhile Chase had moved the remaining part of the tree

"Silvera!" Anna smiled helping her out of the hole

"Thanks Paw Patrol" Silvera said brushing dirt of herself

"Are you alright?" Mark asked removing some dirt from her hair

"Yeah you ok?" Zuma asked

"I'm fine" Silvera smiled then looked at the fallen branch

"Marshall and Dani are trapped behind there" Everest pointed

"Oh that's no good" Silvera frowned scratching her face

Just then Ryder's pup pad beeped, he pulled it out of his pocket

"Ryder, Its Marshall" Marshall said into his pup tag

Ryder held onto his pup pad "Marshall are you and Dani alright?"

"We're fine" Marshall responded now sitting in the driver's seat

Dani frowned at him "Marshall let me drive"

Marshall shook his head "No I need to do this"

"Do what?" Everest said over hearing him

"Yeah what is he doing?" Chase asked worried

"Ryder please tell everyone to move out the way" Marshall looked back at the fire front

"What are you going to do?" Ryder questioned him

A blast of thunder exploded overhead as lightning hit a tree several meter's away from Marshall and Dani causing a near by tree to explode into flames

"Marshall's going to slam through the branch" Dani said over Marshall's shoulder

"Yeah its the only way to get out, Ryder please tell the other pups to make sure they all are out the way, Marshall out" Marshall looked at Dani

Dani nodded "be careful, your still injured"

"I know" Marshall smiled looking at the fallen branch

Ryder put his pup pad away, then turned to the others

"Everyone needs to get out of the way" Ryder instructed moving towards one side

"Wait why?" Zuma asked following Ryder

"Yeah what's Marshall going to do?" Rocky asked worried

Jake looked at Ryder with a worried look in his eye's

"Marshall and Dani are going to smash through the branch with his truck" Ryder told them

"We better move then" Michael said as he walked out the way, followed by the other Rangers

"Wait what?" Chase said in a worrying voice

"Marshall's going to do WHAT?" Everest said even more worried then Chase

"That's a dangerous idea!" Jake frowned

"Wyder we can't let them do it" Zuma said with sad eye's

"It's going to be fine, Marshall knows what he is doing" Ryder tried to insure the pups

"I love him! Please be ok Marshall, I don't want to lose him again!" Tears started filling Everest's eye's

Skye landed near Everest, seeing her upset and worried she gave her a hug

"Don't worry Everest, he'll be ok" Skye said still hugging her

"Yeah we trust Marshall's judgement" Rubble added sitting next to Ryder who pulled his pup pad out

"Ok Marshall, we're clear but be careful please" Ryder said looking at the burning branch

"MARSHALL I LOVE YOU!" Everest yelled at the top of her lungs making sure Marshall heard her

Skye jumped back "Thanks, now I'm deaf" She giggled

"Pardon Everest?" Rubble shook his head

"Yeah we didn't hear what you said" Rocky laughed rubbing his ears

"Ha ha Everest I think he heard you" Jake laughed giving her a pat

"Oh sorry pups" Everest blushed feeling embarrassed

Ryder giggled giving her a pat then took out his pup pad

"Ok Marshall go" He said as everyone's eye's turned to the burning branch

Meanwhile Marshall heard what Everest said but before he could answer Ryder hung up

"Wow, she really loves you" Dani smiled "That's incredibly sweet"

Marshall blushed "Ready?" He asked changing the subject

"Yep, lets go!" Dani said buckling the seat belt around her then Marshall

Marshall reversed the truck a bit so he had more room

"Hold on Dani" he said as he slammed his paw against the accelerator

Everyone heard his engine get louder, suddenly the fire truck burst through the branch which was still on fire, causing the front of the truck to lift high in the air resulting in the branch being snapped in half, sparks and wood flew everywhere.

Somehow the impact caused Marshall's good paw to slip off the accelerator, he responded by pressing his injured paw on it not only that but his puppy cold flared up, causing his temperature to go extremely high.

"Marshall!" Everyone cried out as his fire truck went right passed them

"Stop!" Everest called out, lightning lite up the sky

"Ryder sir why isn't he stopping?" Chase asked watching

"Quick pups come with me" Ryder said running to his ATV as the pups got to their vehicle's apart from Skye who stayed with Jake, Katie and the rangers

Meanwhile Marshall was trying to move his paw off the accelerator but the pain wouldn't stop, his head ached and he couldn't stop sneezing

"Slow down!" Dani yelled noticing Marshall's broken paw was on the accelerator, she quickly took her seat belt off and tried to move his paw but it caused him too much pain so she stopped

"Ow! ACHOOO!" Marshall sneezed almost losing control of his truck

"Sorry" Dani frowned as thunder blasted around them

The fire truck was still moving at a high speed, when Marshall noticed a cliff was rapidly approaching them unable to move his paw's he tried to steer the fire truck away

Dani grabbed the steering wheel helping Marshall to steer, sirens were heard behind them they looked back to see Ryder and the rest of the Paw Patrol

"Ryder help!" Marshall screamed out then coughed and sneezed

"Hold on buddy!" Chase said now driving next to his Fire truck, with Ryder on the other side

"Zuma your buoy" Ryder said pointing to Dani

"Ruff! Buoy! Dani catch" Zuma said as his buoy flew through the air

Dani reached out her hands and caught it

"Chase use your net" Ryder ordered "We have to try to help them stop"

Without thinking Everest used her grappling hook from her pup pack, she managed to hook it around Marshall's ladder

"Great thinking!" Chase said using his net which also caught around Marshall's ladder

Pain continued to shoot through Marshall's paw, no matter what he tried he couldn't move it off the accelerator, Marshall began to breathe heavily

Dani tried to calm him "Hey its gonna be ok" she said looking back

"On the count of 3 I want everyone to put your brakes on" Ryder instructed

"Ok Ryder sir!" Chase said putting his paw close to the brake, Everest, and Zuma did the same thing

"1... 2... 3... NOW!" Ryder ordered

Chase, Everest and Zuma pressed on the brake causing Marshall's fire truck to suddenly stop right on the cliff's edge

"AHHHH!" Marshall yelled right before his head collided with steering wheel knocking him out cold

Dani was almost thrown from the truck being not buckled in, she managed to keep herself from falling out, as the truck came to a complete stop but both front tires were leaning over the cliff's edge, with the tire's still spinning and the engine still on Marshall's truck kept trying to go forward

"Pups keep it steady" Ryder said as he pulled up behind the truck

"Careful Ryder" Rubble worried that Ryder might fall off the cliff

"Don't worry pups" Ryder smiled, getting off his ATV then running over to Marshall's truck, he quickly but carefully climbed into the truck's front turning the engine off, he unbuckled Marshall ready to carry the still unconscious pup to safety when suddenly the truck starting leaning forward

Zuma, Chase and Everest's struggled to keep the fire truck from falling

"Oh no!" Rubble yelled out

Chase quickly put his truck in reverse "Pups lets try pull Marshall's truck back"

"On it!" Everest said also pulling her snow blow in reverse followed by Zuma

"Hold on Wyder!" Zuma said

All 3 pups attempting to pull Marshall's truck, but Chase's net snapped sending him backwards he quickly stopped

"Dani please check Marshall" Ryder said looking down at him

"Sure Ryder" She replied leaning over examining Marshall "His puppy cold has gotten worse Ryder it could turn into hypothermia"

"That's not good, we need to figure out how to stop his truck from going over" Ryder said still holding Marshall

A noise was heard behind, everyone turned around to see the Ranger Rescue vehicle 02, and the PAW Patroller pulling up

"Rangers!" Everest cheered as Jake and Katie walked out of the PAW Patroller

"Alright, Mark and Michael use our winch to help pull the truck back. Jake, Katie and Kate please keep an eye on the Forest Fire, and Brad check on this storms stats" Silvera instructed them

Mark quickly pulled out the winch from the front of the Rescue 02 "Michael here"

"Got it" Michael said pulling the winch over to Marshall's truck, he then attached it

"Pups you can let go now" Silvera smiled "We've got this covered"

"Alright thanks" Zuma retracted his buoy

"Please hurry" Everest said as she released her grappling hook

"All good here" Michael gave Mark the thumbs up

Mark then pressed on a button which started the winch motor slowly but surely Marshall's truck was pulled back over the cliff to safety

Anna was ready with her first aid gear

"The fire's changed direction" Katie said watching the fire front head away from them

"Its heading towards Lake Marion" Kate said to Silvera

"Hmm" Silvera paused for a moment "There's not much at the lake it can burn, so hopefully the fire burns itself out"

Brad walked over "It won't need to, the storms redeveloping and looks like its going to bring heavy rain again"

"Yes, that will help put it out!" Kate smiled

Marshall's truck was now pulled away from the cliff, Ryder carried Marshall who was struggling to breathe

Chase transformed the fire truck back to the Ambulance

"Marshall!" Everest ran over to Ryder with tears in her eye's

Anna quickly took an oxygen mask out "Ryder bring him into his Ambulance"

Ryder nodded and followed her in

"Put him down on a bed" Anna said as Dani walked in

Ryder placed him down on a bed as Anna put the oxygen mask over his face

The pups went to follow "Please give us space" Dani asked turning around

"Dani's right" Ryder replied leaving Marshall in the Ranger's hands, he then went to check on the outside of Marshall's truck

Dani restitched then dressed Marshall's surgery wound, and checked his paw. While Anna got Marshall's breathing under control

"All good here mom" Dani said pulling a blanket over him

Anna took the oxygen mask off him because his breathing was under control but frowned "His cold is extremely bad, we need to keep him warm"

"Alright, want me to stay with him?" Dani asked looking down at Marshall, who started to wake up

"I'll stay with him" A voice said from behind

"Oh hi Everest" Anna said smiling at her

"If that's ok?" Everest asked, seeing Marshall flash her a smile

"That's fine, we'll let Ryder know" Anna placed another blanket over Marshall then walked out with Dani closing the Ambulance door's

Everest jumped up on his bed "Marshall how do you feel?"

"Terrible" He answered now sitting up, as dirt fell off him

"Well you need a bath" Everest giggled licking some dirty of his face

Marshall sighed "I did just drove through a burning branch"

Everest giggled then started licking his face more, trying to remove the dirt

"Everest" Marshall said looking into her eye's

"Yes?" Everest managed to say between licks

Marshall pulled his head away "Um, everyone's outside my Ambulance what if they see you licking me again?" Marshall curiously asked

"Don't worry, Anna and Dani told Ryder I'm here" Everest said as she began to lick him "I'll get you all cleaned up as good as new"

Marshall giggled then sneezed, which cause dirt to go on Everest

"Now I need to clean you!" Marshall laughed then started licking her

Anna went to check on Marshall, she opened one of the doors and saw something that made her laugh inside, quickly closing the door again

"Anna! Can we see Marshall?" Skye asked approaching the her

"Yeah how is he anyway?" Rocky asked as he stood next to Skye

"I hope he's ok" Chase said worried

"Please can we see him?" Rubble asked

"I don't think that's a good idea guys" Anna giggled standing in front of the doors

"Why not?" Ryder asked raising an eyebrow

"Lets just say Marshall's preoccupied right now, and he seems to be fine" Anna giggled still standing in front of the doors

"Preoccupied?" Chase asked then noticed Everest was nowhere to be seen

Jake walked over "Anyone seen Everest?"

Silence as all eye's glanced at Anna then the Ambulance doors

"Wyder is Everest in there?" Zuma's question caused Ryder to raise his eyebrow again

"Yes, she's in there" It then hit Ryder, why Anna wouldn't let anyone in

Everyone laughed

"Go Marshall!" Rocky yelled out

"Olala!" Skye giggled

"Marshall you da pup dude!" Zuma laughed so hard he fell over

Inside the Ambulance Marshall stopped cleaning Everest his face turned as red as his fire engine

Marshall sighed

"You alright?" Everest asked as she stopped licking him

"I'm guessing they know" He sighed again, knowing they would tease him

Everest shrugged "Who cares" she smiled

"I do! I already get teased about my clumsiness" Marshall frowned then coughed

"I don't care" She gave him a lick on his cheek "But your still dirty, so sit still"

Without any warning Everest began licking him more, Marshall couldn't stop but lick her back.

Several minutes had passed and Ryder was getting concerned for what they were up to in there, being Marshall was still injured and now sick

"I think its been long enough" Ryder said walking around Anna putting his hands on the door handles

"Oh no" Skye said turning her head away, because she wanted to give them privacy

Chase on the other hand was worried like Ryder

Ryder slowly opened the doors and what they saw caused everyone's mouth to drop, not only was Marshall clean but both he and Everest were fast asleep

"Nawww!" Zuma said smiling

"That's so adorable" Chase smiled then looked at Skye (I wish that were us) he thought

Skye turned around "Awww!"

"Shhh guys, let them sleep" Anna said as Ryder closed the Ambulance's doors

"Ryder are they a couple?" Rocky curiously asked

"Most likely, but let them tell us in time" Ryder smiled

"Naww they're are so cute" Katie said as the wind suddenly picked up

Brad ran out of the Rescue 02 "We need to go"

"What's up mate" Silvera asked walking over to him

"This storm is intensifying and its blowing the Forest Fire away from Lake Marion" Brad answered

"Which way is it heading?" Jake asked looking at the fire in the distance

"Jake, it's heading towards your Mountain" Brad frowned looked at a radar imagine

The Forest Fire was not only just heading towards Jake's Mountain, it had picked up speed which was caused by the storm and the Fire front itself was massive if they didn't stop the Fire it would destroy everything Jake and Everest have worked so hard on, not to mention after Jake's Mountain was Adventure bay.

**To Be Continued**


	39. The Unknown

Chapter 39: The Unknown

The Paw Patrol and Ranger's started to make the way back to Ranger HQ, so they could get a better look at the Fire and its direction of travel. Marshall and Everest both were still sleeping in the Ambulance as Skye drove it, Jake was driving Everest's snowplow.

Everest woke up before Marshall did

"Marshall are you awake?" She asked stretching

Marshall moaned then rolled over

"NO DON'T DO IT!" Marshall screamed out in his sleep

"Marshall you ok?" She said nudging him

Marshall coughed then sneezed in his sleep "Please! I'll do anything! Aa...aa...ACHOOO!" He sneezed

"Hey wake up please" Everest nudged him again

Marshall wouldn't wake up, no matter what Everest tried

Everest was shocked she tried waking him again, but failed

Marshall tossed and turned in his sleep, sweat poured down his face his breathing was rapidly becoming heavier, Everest knew something was wrong

"Ryder!" Everest called through her pup tag

"Hi Everest, everything ok?" Ryder asked

"Marshall won't wake up" Everest said nudging him again "Ryder I'm worried"

Ryder ordered everyone to stop, he pulled up behind the Ambulance, the Rangers pulled up next to Ryder's ATV, as Silvera walked over behind Ryder but no one had time to open the doors as Everest burst through them almost knocking Ryder and Silvera over, but Ryder caught her

"Oh sorry Ryder" Everest said in Ryder arm's

"That's ok Everest" Ryder responded by giving her a pat

"What's happened mate? is everyone ok?" Silvera asked looking at the stressed Everest

"Silvera it's Marshall, something's wrong he won't wake up" Everest said as Ryder put her on the ground

"Well then let's take a look" Silvera went into the Ambulance first followed by Everest and Ryder, she knelt down next to Marshall

"Is he alright?" Ryder asked kneeling besides Silvera

"Please tell me he's alright" Everest said more worried then Ryder

"He's..." Silvera paused as the rest of the pups, along with Dani and Anna approached the Ambulance

Anna walked in "Excuse me Ryder" She said trying to get passed him

"Sorry Anna, come on Everest" Ryder said getting out her way

"Can I stay?" Everest curiously asked

"We're just going to be near the doors" Ryder smiled now outside the Ambulance

"Oh ok then" Everest said moving outside next to Ryder

"Silvera?" Anna said kneeling besides her

"PLEASE! STOP!" Marshall screamed out, followed by a yelp

"He's dreaming, and by the looks of it, its a nightmare" Silvera frowned

"We need to wake him up" Dani said taking his temperature

Marshall continued to toss and turn, kicking Anna's arm causing her to flinch

"Mom, you ok?" Dani asked turning her attention to her mother

"I'm fine" Anna smiled, looking at the thermometer in Dani's hand "His temperature is extremely high"

"STOP I CAN'T TAKE IT! AHHHH!" Marshall sounded terrified, suddenly he opened his eye's still screaming "HELP!"

"Marshall calm down, your safe" Anna said trying to settle him

"I... I... I..." Marshall burst out in tears "Help me!"

"Hey mate your safe" Silvera said also tried to settle him down

"AHH!" Marshall screamed

"Silvera get Ryder" Anna said holding Marshall still so he wouldn't hurt himself

"Alright" Silvera responded turning around "Ryder, please come here" she called out to him

Ryder entered the Ambulance as Silvera left, she put her hand on his shoulder "Good luck" she then left and stood with the pups

"Please someone help me!" Marshall screamed again releasing himself from Anna's grasp, he ran (limped) straight passed Dani, then passed Ryder

"Stop him!" Anna called out trying to grab him

"He's sleep walking again" Ryder pointed out chasing after him

Marshall exited his Ambulance

"Oh no!" Skye screamed as Marshall ran straight for her, she didn't get time to move out the way

"Marshall! Look out!" Everest screamed

"Skye!" Chase yelled out worried

"AHHH!" Skye yelled as Marshall collided with her sending them both into the air

"Uh oh" Jake said running under the falling pups "I got you Skye" He said as Skye fell safely into his arms

"Thanks Jake" Skye said giving him a lick

Katie quickly caught Marshall, who was woken up

"Huh?! What?" Marshall was surprised looking up at Katie

Katie giggled "Its alright, I got you" She smiled

Ryder, Anna followed by Dani ran over to Katie

"Marshall are you ok?" Anna asked examining him

"I'm ok, what happened?" Marshall asked yawning

"Oh Marshall" Skye giggled as Jake put her on the ground

"You ok Skye?" Chase asked sitting besides her

"I'm fine Chase" Skye smiled at him

"Ryder?" Marshall was puzzled

"You were sleeping walking" Ryder said taking him out of Katie's arms, she left and entered the PAW Patroller

Marshall sighed then looked at himself then looked at everyone

"Its amazing how fast you got up" Dani smiled "I mean in your current condition" She was cut off as thick black smoke began to consume the area, reducing visibility

The smoke made everyone cough, it effected Marshall the most he struggled to breathe and coughed uncontrollably

"Lets get you out of this" Ryder said opening the Ambulance doors, then walked in

"R... y..d... e... we.. need to ge..t out of he..r..e" Marshall said coughing

"Ryder I think we better put the oxygen mask on" Anna walked up behind him, he nodded at her before putting Marshall on a bed

Marshall sighed again

"Hey pup its fine" Ryder smiled before walking out

"Do... I ..need... it..?" Marshall questioned as Anna went to put the mask on him

"Marshall yes you do, but only for a while" Anna said putting the mask over his face "Now you need to stay in here" she then exited the Ambulance

Rocky started coughing as the smoke entered his lungs, he almost passed out but Silvera put a oxygen mask over his face

"That should help with your breathing Rocky, but we need to go" Silvera said picking Rocky up

Chase's eye's were watering it seemed like he was struggling to breathe as welll

"Chase are you ok?" Skye asked worried

He coughed "I'm fine" then coughed again, but his breathing was getting heavier suddenly his vision began to blur

"You don't look fine" Everest said noticing all the pups didn't look fine, she backed away from them

"Everest's right, lets go" Ryder walked in front of her

Chase suddenly collapsed next to Skye

Zuma was the next to start coughing not long after he and Rubble also collapsed

"Oh no!" Skye screamed worried nudging Chase "wake up!" Even Skye started coughing

"Everyone to the PAW Patroller" Ryder instructed picking Chase up

Jake picked up Zuma, and Anna picked up Rubble

"wait up" Silvera said walking over putting oxygen masks on the pups, still holding Rocky

In the rush Everest somehow got herself lost in the smoke, she walked backwards but the smoke got so thick that she couldn't see inch's in front of her face. She attempting to walk back to the group but had no idea she was heading to completely opposite direction

Meanwhile Marshall's breathing had stabilized so he removed the oxygen mask off his face

"You know you should keep that on a right?"

Marshall quickly turned around to see Brad at the Ambulance doors

"Oh hi Brad I don't need it" Marshall smiled examining himself

"How are you feeling anyway?" Brad asked now inside the Ambulance

Marshall stopped and looked at Brad "What's wrong?"

"Well I watched the pups go in the PAW Patroller, but Everest wasn't there" Brad said frowning

"What? She's missing?" Marshall said attempting to stand up but yelped

"Easy there" Brad walked over to him "I need your help, your no good if you hurt yourself more"

Marshall looked puzzled "My help?"

"Yes, not only do we need to find Everest but we need to contain this fire" Brad smiled "And your the best pup for it"

"I'll help! But can we find Everest first?" Marshall asked in a concerned voice

"Of course we can" Brad smiled "You ready?"

"Wait I need to fill my water canons" Marshall remembers his canons we're empty

"We can do that" Voice's were heard behind them

"Mark! Michael!" Marshall cheered seeing the ranger's standing just outside his Ambulance, they had both Marshall's pup packs and were wearing oxygen mask'st

"Oh Marshall, we have this for you" Michael said approaching him

"What is it?" Marshall asked as Michael gave him a mask "Oh a fire fighter Mask"

"We know your breathing isn't the best, so we found it for you" Mark said

"Great! Lets search in this general area first" Michael suggested

"I need to tell Ryder and the other's" Marshall said as Brad picked him up

"Lets go then" Brad smiled "Mark, Michael you guys search around here"

Back in the PAW Patroller Katie and Kate were getting some pup food ready when Ryder, Jake and Anna walked in holding the unconscious pups

"Oh my!" Katie gasped put them down on a cushion

Anna placed Rubble down, snoring was heard

"Wait is he sleeping?" Dani asked walking into the PAW Patroller

Jake laughed then put Zuma down

"Rubble can sleep through anything" Skye giggled

Anna examined the pups "They're going to be fine" She turned her attention to Chase "Bring him here"

Ryder nodded and walked over with Chase, Dani, Kate and Katie were still attending to the rest of the pups

"How is he?" Ryder asked as Anna listened to his breathing

"He's got smoke in his lungs" Anna paused and looked at the other pups "They all do"

"Ryder" Silvera said walking behind him "I suggest the Paw Patrol goes back to Adventure Bay"

Her words caused everyone to go silent

"We can't leave" A voice said behind them

"Marshall?" Everyone said surprised to see him, Brad was holding him

"Everest is gone" Marshall lowered her head

"What? She was just here" Jake said looking around

"Yeah she was behind us" Rocky said through his oxygen mask then looked at Marshall

"Marshall's right, she's gone" Brad said

"Ryder put Chase over here" Katie pointed to a cushion next to Zuma

Ryder nodded after putting Chase down he looked at Marshall

"We need to find her" Tears filled Marshall's eye's

"And we will" Silvera said "Ryder take the PAW Patrol back to Ranger HQ, and we will find Everest"

"I'm not leaving her!" Marshall said coughing

"You don't have too, since your the only pup with first aid training and fire training" Brad said looking at Marshall

"Brad" Anna frowned at him "Marshall's not well enough"

"Yes I am!" Marshall objected

Anna turned to Silvera "Brad's right, we need Marshall" Silvera said walking over to Marshall "Do you think you can handle it?"

"Wait, Marshall's not going anywhere" Ryder agree'd with Anna

Marshall was on the edge of crying

"Ha ha don't worry dude's I'll go with them" Jake said smiling

Ryder looked at Jake then looked at Anna

"I can go too" Katie said standing up volunteering

"Awesome Katie!" Jake said as he and Katie walked besides the rangers

Dani was about to volunteer

"Dani I need you here to help me with the pups" Anna said

Ryder didn't have a choice since the rest of the Paw Patrol were still unconscious or asleep

"Alright but please take care of Marshall" Ryder said giving Marshall a hug

"Well I better stay here to tend to the other pups" Anna said kneeling besides Chase

"We will Ryder" The Rangers said as they left with Marshall, Jake and Katie

Skye looked over at Chase who was waking up

"Ryder Chase's is coming to" Anna said kneeling besides Chase

Ryder quickly ran over and knelt besides his pup "Chase?"

Chase slowly opened his eye's coughed a few times to see Anna, Ryder and Skye looking at him

"How do you feel?" Anna asked listening to his breathing

"I'm fine" Chase coughed, then noticed Zuma and Rubble were all asleep or unconscious "What happened?" he asked through the oxygen mask

Skye moved herself closer to him, she smiled then gave him a lick on his cheek causing Chase's face to turn red

"I'm happy your ok" She smiled now with herself up against Chase

"Where's Jake?" Chase said trying to ignore Skye's warm body sitting next to him "And Katie?" Chase let out another cough

"Shh Chase, worry about your breathing" Ryder hushed him, as Anna forced him to lay back down

"How is he?" Ryder asked Anna

Anna was still listening to Chase's breathing "Hang on Ryder, Chase can you take a deep breath please?"

Chase breathed in

"That's good" Anna smiled giving him a pat "He'll be fine Ryder, but I suggest not to let him outside while the smoke is around"

Chase frowned "But I have to help them find Everest, I'm the best pup for the job"

"Chase?" Skye said brushing her head against his side

Chase jumped then turned to her "Yeah Skye?"

"Please stay" Skye asked with worry in her voice

"Fine" Chase sighed knowing he could find Everest faster then Marshall could

Skye smiled then rested her head on his side

"Skye is right Chase, right now what you need is rest" Ryder said giving him a pat

Anna and Silvera went to check on the other pups, Silvera checked on Zuma also listening to his breathing she felt his pulse it was normal

"Rocky how do you feel?" Anna asked checking his breathing

"Better" Rocky smiled as Ryder walked over

"Oh that's great, your breathing has settled now" Anna said removing the oxygen mask from his face

"Good to see your ok pup" Ryder said kneeling besides him

Rocky smiled "Thanks Ryder" he noticed Chase still had an oxygen mask on, and Zuma was still unconscious "Are they ok?"

All eye's turned to Silvera who was checking on Zuma

"How's Zuma?" Rocky asked watching her

Silvera took Zuma's temperature "Anna, come here please"

Anna stood up and walked over "Whats up?"

"Take a look at this" Silvera showed her the thermometer

"Odd, his temperature is high" Anna said kneeling besides Silvera

"I think he's got a puppy cold" Silvera said then went to check on Rubble

Anna continued to examine Zuma "Your right, Zuma's caught a cold"

Ryder walked over to Chase "How do you feel?" He asked pressing his hand against Chase's forehead "Your burning up"

"Let me see" Dani said kneeling besides Ryder

"I'm fine" Chase looked at Skye

Skye pressed her nose against Chase's cheek "No Chase your not fine"

"Skye's correct, Chase you also have a puppy cold" Dani said as Kate walked in with some blankets and some soup

"Hello everyone" Kate said placing bowls of soup in front of the pups

"That smells good!" Rubble said opening one of his eye's to see Silvera giggling at him

"Oh Rubble" Skye giggled

Silvera gave him a bowl of soup "And how do you feel?"

"I'm great, that was such a good nap" Rubble started drinking his soup

"He's right, no sign of a cold here" Silvera smiled

Chase turned his attention to Skye "What about you? are you ok Skye?" he asked

"Yeah I feel fine" She smiled at him

"That's good" Ryder felt relieved 4 out of 7 pups sick is better then all of them

Dani was looking at each sick pups note's "Mom, if these pups temperature is so high then what about Marshall?" Dani's question made everyone go silent

Meanwhile Everest had walked a long way, she had no clue where she was going and the smoke was getting to her, she kept coughing and her eye's began to sting.

It wasn't long till she could go no further, falling to the ground with a thud then it went black.

"Everest?!" Marshall called ahead of the rest of the group, running as fast as his injured body could carry him

"Marshall slow down dude" Jake called to him

"Come back!" Katie, Mark, Michael all yelled out the same time, Marshall ignored them running ahead of the group

"EVEREST! I'm coming!" Marshall screamed out

Marshall was too busy focused on finding Everest, that he forgot about his injures (Must find Everest) he thought to himself ignoring his pain (Come on legs run!) he forced his 3 legs to carry him faster, faster, then suddenly he tripped over a tree root sending him tumbling along the ground his head hit a rock with a THUD then a crack, knocking him out cold.

...Silence...

"Marshall?" A all too familiar voice said

"Huh wait what" Marshall opened his eye's, his vision was blurry he tried to stand up he flinched "Ow" pain shoot from his head

"Easy, I've got you" The voice said making Marshall lean against them

"Who... who... are you?" Marshall said trying to focus but his vision was too blurry, and the smoke had got to him, he began breathing heavily fading in and out of consciousness

"Hold on Marshall" The voice said, as Marshall felt himself get lifted up on their back, then nothing but darkness

A few hours later Marshall woke up to find himself laid on a soft bed covered in blankets, he was back on a heart monitor machine with an oxygen mask on, his head ached, he looked around the room and realized he was back in the infirmary operating room, no idea how he even had to there

"Hi Marshall" A voice said to him, he looked over to see Chase smiling at him "How are you?"

"C...Ch...Chase?" Marshall said confused trying to sit up he flinched touching his head

"Don't try to get up buddy" Chase said laying on a bed just over from Marshall

The operating doors opened as Anna and Dani entered

Dani turned her attention to Chase, as Anna went over to Marshall

"Your finally awake" Anna smiled checking the heart machine "How do you feel?" She asked him

Marshall never answered, his eye's began to roll back in his head

"Marshall?" Anna examined him just as Marshall slipped into unconsciousness again

"Is he ok?" Chase asked worried

"Shh" Dani said hushing him "I'm examining you, so focus on yourself"

"Sorry Dani" Chase said still worried

Dani checked Chase's breathing "Chase you still have smoke in your lungs, we may need to flush it out, mom can you check him please?"

Anna covered Marshall with more blankets, then walked over to Chase and Dani

"Your correct, we need to get this smoke out of his lungs" Anna said listening to Chase's breathing

"But what what about Marshall?" Chase asked looking over at Marshall

"He's stable for now, you and Everest are our main priority" Anna said staring over at another bed across the room from Marshall

There was a curtain around another bed and a very faint beeping noise was heard.

To be continued


	40. Unraveling the Truth

_**(Note: This Chapter contains a Flash back, please keep an eye out for it)**_

* * *

Chapter 40: Unraveling the Truth

After a long day of fighting the Forest Fire with aid from the Fire Authorities, the Ranger's and the Paw Patrol returned to Ranger HQ

"I'm so hungry" Rubble said as his tummy growled

"Same dude" Zuma giggled at Rubble

Skye giggled then did a backflip

"Ryder can we have dinner?" Rocky asked looking up at him

"Sure let's go see Kate" Ryder smiled at his pups, but Silvera walked in front of them

"Thank's Ryder, and Paw Patrol the Fire is finally contained" Silvera said putting her hand on Ryder's shoulder "I'm sure the other pups will pull through" Silvera smiled staring Ryder in his eye's

"I hope so" Ryder frowned feeling depressed

Rubble changed his name about eating "Ryder? can we go see them?" he asked

"Please?" Rocky added then looked at Silvera

"I'm sure it'll be fine" Silvera smiled "Go on, I'll let Anna know your coming"

"Thank you" Ryder smiled back at her, as he and the pups entered the elevator

Meanwhile in the operating room Chase had just finished eating, when Marshall regained consciousness again.

"Wh..where am I?" Marshall asked opening his eye's but his vision was blurry

"Good evening" Dani said taking his stats "Your in Ranger Headquarters's"

"The infirmary operating room" Chase added

"Ch...Ch...Chase?" Marshall attempted to sit up, only for Dani to force him back down

"Marshall lay still for me" Dani said bringing a X-ray machine over

Marshall could hear another beeping noise, he was puzzled it wasn't his heart machine

"Wh...what is that?" He asked pushing the oxygen mask off his face

Anna walked over "Please keep the mask on" She said placing the mask back over his face

"What's that noise? Marshall asked again

"Never mind that Marshall, please lay still while we take some X-rays" Anna said helping Dani pull the machine over

"Ok" Marshall nodded staring at the roof

A few minutes later and Anna and Dani had finished taking X-rays they left the operating room to check the results, as Katie walked in

"Hi Chase, how's Ev..." Katie started to say but Chase cut her off

"Shhh" Chase pointed to Marshall

"Oh he's awake?" She asked walking over to Marshall

"Hi Katie" Marshall smiled weakly at her "What happened to me?"

Katie pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed "Well, what do you remember?"

"Not much, running off after Everest then nothing... Wait where's Everest? and Ryder and the... pu... pu... ACHOOOO! pups" Marshall sneeze made the oxygen mask fly off his face, almost in a instant after the mask left his face Marshall began hyperventilating

Katie quickly picked the mask up and placed it back on his face "Marshall slow your breathing" she said rolling him on his side  
"Wh...where's Everest?" Marshall asked finally catching his breath back

"She's.." Katie paused for a moment

"She's what?" Marshall asked worried about her "Is she still out there?"

Katie looked over at Chase then turned her eye's back to Marshall

"You left her out there? By herself? What were y... yo... ACHOO! you all thinking!" Marshall had anger in his voice

"Marshall no we didn't leave her" Katie said softy patting his head

"Then where is she?" Marshall asked

Chase over heard the question "Marshall, Everest is right behind you buddy"

"CHASE!" Katie snapped

"What?" Marshall said now confused

"Marshall" Katie said softy "Do you remember, how you got here?"

"No" Marshall shook his head

"Whats the last thing you remember?" Katie asked looking him in the eye's

"I was running, but I tripped" Marshall said as Katie gave him a pat

"Yeah you hit your head pretty hard" Katie looked at the bandaged around his head "What else do you remember?"

Marshall paused for a moment trying to think back "Waking up to someone calling my name, wait did someone find me?"

"Yep" Katie smiled at him

"I remember now! Someone was carrying me" Marshall looked over at Chase "Who was it?"

Katie and Chase never had time to answer as the operating doors opened as Ryder entered with the pups

"Ryder! pups!" Chase smiled as Ryder walked over to him

"Hi Chase, how are you feeling?" Ryder asked giving him an ear scratch

"I feel better" Chase licked his cheek

Skye jumped up on his bed

"That's great Chase" Ryder then noticed Katie over at Marshall's bed "Hi Katie"

"Hi Ryder, pups" Katie smiled

"Ryder?" Marshall said which got the pups attention

"MARSHALL!" Zuma, Rocky and Rubble all said at the same time running over to his bed

"How are you dude?" Zuma asked jumping up next to Marshall

"I'm ok" Marshall smiled weakly

Rocky and Rubble jumped up next to Zuma

"Ryder, can I talk to you please?" Katie asked grabbing his hand

"Sure, I'll be right back pups" Ryder said following Katie outside the operating room "What's is it?"

Katie put her hand on Ryder's shoulder "Marshall, he doesn't know about Everest"

"He doesn't remember what happened?" Ryder questioned

"Yeah, and I'm afraid if he finds out too soon the shock might..." Katie paused as Anna and Dani walked through the infirmary doors

"Hi Katie, Ryder" Dani said as she and Anna stopped next to them

"Just the people I wanted to see" Anna pulled out Marshall's X-ray results "Dani can you watch over the pups?"

"Sure mom" Dani went into the operating room, leaving Ryder and Katie with Anna

Anna turned to Ryder "Ryder, this is Marshall's results"

"How do they look?" Katie asked

"Marshall fractured his skull when he fell over, and his paw still isn't healing" Anna looked at the results "Its not good"

"What about his surgery wound?" Ryder asked looking worried

"Actually that's healing really well, but unfortunately he's going have a nasty scar. Ryder Marshall has a long road to full recovery" Anna put the results away

"He doesn't remember what happened" Katie frowned "The poor thing"

Anna looked at Katie "And I suggest we don't tell him what happened just yet"

"He'll find out" Ryder said scratching his face

"We'll move both Marshall and Chase into the infirmary, I think Marshall is stable enough to move" Anna smiled "But Ryder what ever you do, don't let anyone tell him about Everest"

"Alright" Ryder said as they walked back into the operating room

Marshall had fallen unconscious again

"Mom he's out again" Dani said taking Marshall's stats

"He kept asking about Everest" Rubble said

"Shhh!" Chase said hushing him

"Chase, how do you feel about us moving you into the infirmary?" Anna asked checking Marshall

"Great!" Chase smiled happy "I finally get out of this room"

"Oh Chase" Skye giggled sitting to him

Zuma looked at Marshall "Is he going to be ok?"

Anna and Dani finished taking his stat's "Don't worry he's going to be fine" Anna smiled getting ready to move Marshall's bed

"Are we moving him?" Dani asked confused

"Yep, he's stable enough to go back in the infirmary" Anna said pulling up side rails on the bed "Ryder, Katie can you move Chase?"

"Sure Anna" They both said walking to Chase's bed

Moments later, Chase and Marshall were pushed into the infirmary Marshall was still attached to the heart monitor machine. Kate walked into the infirmary surprised to see the pups

"Hello everyone" She smiled carrying some pup treats

"Kate!" Skye said happy to see her "Oh are those for us?"

Kate giggled "Yes these are for you"

"Great! I'm staving" Rubble moaned jumping off Marshall's bed

Kate put treats in each pups bowl's

"Chase would you like some?" Skye asked jumping off his bed

"Yeah thanks I'm hungry" Chase said looking at Zuma, Rocky and Rubble eating

Skye picked up her and Chase's bowl then jumped back on Chase's bed

"Here Chase" She smiled putting his bowl next to him

"Wow thanks Skye" Chase said then licked her cheek, quickly realizing what he just done he went bright red

Skye giggled "Your welcome" She returned the lick

"Pups get a room" A weak voice said next to Chase's bed

"Marshall!" The pups said together seeing Marshall awake

"Hi pups" Marshall weakly smiled

"You alright buddy?" Chase said quickly turning his face away from Skye's

"My head hurts" Marshall moaned, his vision was still a little blurry

Kate noticed Marshall awake "You must be hungry"

Marshall nodded

"Here you go" Kate smiled placing a bowl next to him

"Thanks Kate" Marshall said about to take his oxygen mask off

"Marshall no!" Anna said running over to him

"What's wrong?" Skye asked worried

"He can't have this off yet, its too soon. I'm sorry Marshall but you need to keep this on" Anna frowned

"But how will he eat?" Zuma stopped eating his treats

Dani walked over with a drip "With this drip"

"Do I need it?" Marshall sighed

"Yes you need to get your fluids and your strength back, that reminds me how's your vision?" Anna asked putting a needle in him, which caused him to flinch

"It's... it's... ACHOOO! ok" Marshall lied, his vision was still blurry

"Dani can you give me a hand please?" Anna asked

"What do you need mom?" Dani walked next to Anna

"I need you to check his head injury" Anna said attaching a drip to Marshall "Also check his puppy cold"

"Sure, Marshall how's your head feel?" Dani asked removing the bandages from his head

"It hurt's, and I feel sick" Marshall mumbled as he started to lose consciousness

"Marshall try to keep your eyes open" Dani said shinning a light in them

"Everest.." Was the last word he managed to say then everything went black

"Marshall come on wake up" Dani said trying wake him "Mom he's unconscious again"

Anna finished with the drip "Let me check him"

"Alright, I'll go check on Everest" Dani said about to walk into the operating room

"Dani? Can I come" Jake asked from the infirmary entrance

"Jake! Where have you been?" Ryder asked looking at him

"Hm, oh just thinking" Jake responded

"Come on then Jake" Dani was holding the door opened for him.

Jake followed Dani into the operating room

"Wyder?" Zuma said walking over to him

"Yes Zuma? Everything ok?" Ryder said kneeling besides Zuma

"Is Jake ok? It looked like he'd been cwying" Zuma was the only one who noticed

Ryder thought for a moment "Maybe, Everest does live with Jake"

"Well she be ok?" Skye asked jumping off Chase's bed

"Yeah, she's not going to... well you know" Rocky asked feeling sad

Marshall regained consciousness "She's not going to what?" Marshall questioned

"Uh oh" Skye said knowing Marshall over heard the conversation

"Ryder? What's going on?" Marshall attempted to sit up

"Marshall don't sit up just yet, let me finish examining you" Anna said forcing him back down

"What's going on?" Marshall asked again

"Marshall.." Ryder began to say only to be cut off by Anna

Anna shook her head "Now is not the time for questions, now is the time for rest"

"But, but, but" Marshall frowned

"Look you've been through enough as it is, once you're better we'll answer your questions" Anna calmly said

"I am better" Marshall grinned

Anna giggled "You keep slipping in and out of consciousness, and above that you still have a puppy cold"

"Anna is right" Chase said attempting to jump off his bed

"Chase!" Ryder frowned at him "And where do you think your going?"

"I was going to... Um... well" Chase flinched

"Your not going anywhere Mr." Ryder raised an eyebrow at him

"But Ryder sir, I feel fine" Chase flashed cheeky smile

"Oh Chase, look at you" Skye said giggling "You risked your life to save Everest's and Marshall's"

"Yeah you could of died" Rubble said jumping up on his bed

"But I'm happy you saved them" Skye said giving him a lick on his cheek

"It was nothing" Chase blushed

"Huh? he saved me?" Marshall asked now confused

Ryder approached Marshall "I think it's time Chase explained what happened"

"Ryder I don't think he's ready for it" Anna frowned

"Please I am" Marshall objected

"Alright then, go a head Chase" Anna said carefully watching Marshall's heart rate

Chase nodded "Marshall you had left the PAW Patroller to find Everest, I was getting worried you were gone for sometime"

**~FLASH BACK~**

_"Ryder please let me go" Chase begged Ryder _

_"Chase..." Ryder was cut off as a call came in on his pup pad_

_"Ryder! Ryder! Ryder!" Everest voice was faint_

_"Everest? Where are you?" Ryder asked "Marshall's out looking for you"_

_"I know Ryder, I found him! He's in a bad way" Everest said as worry filled her voice "I can't see where I'm... AHHHHHH! HELP!" Everest screams echo'd through Ryder's pup pad_

_"Everest are you there?" Ryder __curiously__ asked_

_SILENCE_

_"Everest?!" Chase called back_

_Ryder attempted to call her back, but he got no answer_

_"Ryder you have to let me go" Chase said standing up "Please you know I can find them"_

_Ryder thought for a moment, regardless he had no choice he knew Chase was the only pup who could do it. The PAW Patroller doors opened as, Brad, Mark, Michael, Jake and Katie walked in_

_"No luck" Brad frowned "We lost Marshall"_

_"We know, Everest called me" Ryder said turning around_

_"Marshall and Everest are in trouble, we have to find them!" Chase stood up_

_"Not so fast Chase, if you want to go you'll have to keep this oxygen Mask with you" Anna ordered_

_"I'm coming with you, I won't risk losing another pup" Ryder smiled _

_"I'll come to Ryder" Katie said standing at the door_

_"We have no time to lose!" Chase ran next to Katie_

_"We'll bring both of Chase's pup packs" Katie Suggested _

_"Good idea Katie, ok lets go, Anna Dani please watch over the other pups" Ryder asked_

_Anna nodded_

_"Don't worry Ryder, go save your pups" Dani smiled waving to him_

_Ryder, Katie left following Chase_

_It wasn't long till Chase picked up Marshall's scent _

_"He went this way, hurry" Chase said smelling the ground_

_The smoke was finally changing direction_

_"Ryder we'll find them" Katie said running along side him _

_"I know, I have trust in Chase" Ryder smiled as Chase picked up speed, suddenly he stopped_

_Ryder and Katie stopped behind him_

_"Chase what is it?" Ryder asked looking at the ground_

_"Blood" Chase pointed to a rather large rock, there was a pool of blood_

_"Who's is it?" Katie asked _

_Chase smelt the rock "Its Marshall's"_

_"That's a lot of blood" Ryder frowned looking at the rock _

_"Ryder, there's someone else's scent here" Chase said smelling the ground around the rock_

_"Everest?" Katie questioned _

_"I think so" Chase started walking away from the rock "There's only one set of tracks, but they went this way"_

_Chase was too busy smelling the ground he didn't see he was heading straight for Red River Canyon _

_"CHASE! STOP!" Ryder screamed out_

_Just as Chase almost went over the edge Ryder jumped and caught him just in time_

_"Wow that was close" Ryder smiled pulling Chase over _

_"You guys ok?" Katie asked as Ryder stood up_

_"I'm fine, Chase?" Ryder questioned _

_"I'm ok Ryder sir" Chase said struggling to breathe_

_Katie knelt besides Chase "He's not fine" she pulled out the oxygen mask and placed it over his face_

_"Thanks Katie" Chase started to breathe normally_

_"Don't talk Just breathe Chase" Katie rubbed his back_

_Ryder leaned over the edge of the Canyon and looked down, the River was flowing fast there was no sign of Everest or Marshall_

_"Did they go over?" Ryder asked worried _

_"Hold up Ryder, let him catch his breath back" Katie said pulling out a water bottle _

_Moments later Chase's breathing was back to normal, Katie removed the mask as Chase resumed his search _

_"No Ryder, they didn't go over" He said smelling the Cliff "They went this way"_

_Following the Canyon's edge the 3 finally came across a area that looked like it has collapsed_

_"Looks like a mud slide" Katie said looking at the area_

_"Chase?" Ryder said kneeling down_

_"Ryder sir, they fell down there" Chase pointed to the bottom of the mud slide_

_"Alright, Chase use your Spy-Gear so we can use your zip-line to get down" Ryder said pulling Chase's spy pup pack out_

_Chase got into his Super-spy gear _

_"Ruff! Zip-Line!" his zip line flew out of his pup pack, one part attached to a tree behind them, then the other on a rock just besides the mud-slide_

_Chase lowered himself down to the bottom, then Ryder and Katie used his Zip-line and went down to Chase_

_"Any sign of them?" Ryder asked detaching himself from the zip-line_

_Chase smelt the soft mud "I found a scent!" He started digging his paws into the mud_

_Ryder and Katie knelt besides him and helped dig, a few minutes later Chase felt something under his paw's carefully removing the mud, a tip of a white and black tail was seen_

_"MARSHALL!" Chase said as they continued to remove the mud around Marshall's body_

_"Chase move please" Ryder felt around Marshall, attempting to release him from the mud_

_"Careful Ryder, we don't know how hurt he is" Katie warned stepping out the way_

_Chase also moved out the way, and watched as Ryder finally was able to pull Marshall from the mud he was covered head to tail in mud, Katie quickly knelt down besides them and examined Marshall_

_"Ryder he's not breathing" Katie said attempting to start his heart, she gently pressed on his chest while breathing into his mouth_

_"Please Katie we can't lose him again" Chase begged her _

_Ryder was calm and watched as Katie finally started Marshall's heart, quickly placing an oxygen mask over his face Ryder turned to Chase_

_"Find Everest" Ryder ordered him _

_"Super-Spy Chase is on the case!" he replied running back onto the mud-slide and began sniffing the ground _

_"Ryder help me remove some of this mud, I can't examine him properly" Katie frowned removing mud from his head injury_

_"Sure Katie" Ryder replied wiping away the mud_

_Katie removed most of the mud from Marshall's head then paused "Oh my this cut is deep, Ryder we need to clean this"_

_"What do you need?" Ryder asked looking in Katie's back pack_

_"Gauze's, and bandage's please" She asked finally removed all of the mud "We need to stop this bleeding"_

_Ryder handed her some cloth's and bandage's "How's it going Chase?" Ryder asked turning around"_

_"Nothing yet Ryder sir" Chase answered still smelling the mud_

_"Keep searching" Ryder then turned his attention back to his injured pup _

_Katie wiped sweat from her forehead "Ok, the cut is clean I need a gauze"_

_"Here Katie" Ryder said handing her 2 gauze's_

_"Thanks Ryder" Katie carefully place both gauze's over the cut then gently wrapped his head with a bandage _

_Ryder checked Marshall's breathing, it was extremely heavy and his heart rate was __irregular_

_"Katie this doesn't feel right" Ryder said listening to Marshall's heart_

_"Let me see" Katie answered moving her hand over his heart "His heart is beating too fast"_

_"RYDER! I found her!" Chase said sniffing an area under thick mud_

_Ryder quickly stood up but looked at Katie_

_"Go Ryder, leave Marshall to me" She smiled at him_

_"Thank you Katie" Ryder quickly ran off towards Chase_

_Katie turned her attention back to Marshall, she called Anna _

_"Anna you there?" Katie asked looking into her phone _

_"Hi Katie, how's the search going?" Anna answered _

_Katie took a deep breath "Anna I need some assistance, we found Marshall he's in a bad way and Chase just found Everest but she's underneath a mud-slide"_

_"Oh no! Ok Katie what injured does Marshall have?" Anna asked packing a emergency bag_

_"He has head injures, its a cut and its extremely deep" Katie noticed blood leaking through the bandage's "I can't stop the bleeding" _

_"Ok, hold on I'll be right there, send me your location" Anna said putting her emergency bag on her back_

_Katie sent Anna her location, just as Anna was about to walk out Rubble and Rocky walked over to her_

_"Where are you going" They both asked _

_Anna was surprised to see them both recovered "I'm going to assist Katie, they found Everest and Marshall"_

_"Cool!" Rocky happily said_

_"But?" Rubble asked seeing Anna's face_

_"Marshall is seriously hurt, and Everest is trapped" Anna said about to walk out_

_"Wait we can help" Rubble said running to his digger _

_"Yeah and we can get you there fast" Rocky added running into his truck_

_"Alright then, Dani please watch over the rest of the pups" Anna said jumping into Rocky's truck_

_Back at the mud-slide Katie was still working on Marshall, while Chase and Ryder began to dig into the mud _

_"She's under here, but deep down" Chase said quickly trying to remove the mud_

_"Hold on Everest, we're getting you out" Ryder moved his hands into the mud digging down _

_Chase had tear's falling down his cheek's "Ryder she's down so far" _

_"Hey Chase it's going to be ok, we'll get her out" Ryder insured __him _

_"What's that noise?" Chase said lifting his head up_

_"Let's concentrate on this first" Ryder tried digger down, but the deeper they dug the harder the mud was_

_Rocky and Rubble pulled up next to Katie, they had driven along Red Rive. Both were shocked to see the state Marshall was in. Anna quickly jumped off Rocky's truck and ran next to Katie_

_"Let me take over" Anna smiled placing her hand on Katie's shoulder_

_Katie nodded then turned to Rubble and Rocky "Please help Chase and Ryder" She pointed over to them_

_"Ok" Both pups said running over to Ryder and Chase_

_"Pups!" Ryder looked up_

_"Ryder!" They both smiled now standing by Chase_

_"Help us" Chase pointed to the hole they dug "Everest is down so deep" _

_"Ruff! Shovel!" Rubble began shoveling the hard mud _

_"Is Marshall ok?" Rocky asked which made Ryder frown_

_"I'm sure he'll be fine" Ryder glanced over and noticed Anna was now working on Marshall _

_Chase smelt Everest's scent it was getting stronger, he began digging as fast as he could his own breathing began to rapidly increase, his vision began to blur he shook his head and continued digging_

_"Stop!" Rubble called feeling something soft hit against his shovel_

_Everyone stopped as Ryder finally pulled Everest out, she was breathing but barely _

_"We need to get her to Anna" Ryder said lifting Everest into his arm's, then quickly running towards Anna and Katie_

_Rubble and Rocky drove back, Chase ran behind Ryder but suddenly stopped unable to go any further he collapsed, no one saw him they were all busy with Everest and Marshall_

_"Ryder? Where's Chase?" Rubble asked noticing Chase was missing_

_Ryder paused then looked back, and there was Chase laid on the mud-slide not moving_

_"CHASE!" Ryder called out quickly running over, Rubble and Rocky passed him and ran to Chase's side_

_"Chase you ok?" Rubble asked nudging him_

_"Come on Chase get up" Tears filled Rocky's eye's _

_Ryder knelt beside Chase, felt for a heart beat "He's breathing" Ryder sighed relieved, picking Chase up_

_Katie examined Chase "He's exhausted Ryder" She said placing an oxygen mask on him_

**~FLASH BACK ENDS~**

"I don't remember what happened after that" Chase said looking at Marshall

"Where's Everest now?" Marshall questioned with tears in his eye's

Ryder gave Marshall a hug "She's in the operating room, Anna and Dani are doing everything they can" Ryder said

"I don't want to lose her" Marshall blurted out

"Please focus on yourself" Ryder said giving him a pat

"Yeah Ryder's right, we all know how much she means to you" Chase said

"But you need to get better too" Rocky smiled

"I... I... I..." Marshall lost consciousness again

To be continued


	41. The Change

Chapter 41: The Change

Marshall started to regain consciousness about 45 minutes after falling unconscious, the pup's were all worried how Marshall would react now he knew about Everest. Katie was at Marshall's side

"Ryder he's coming around" Katie said looking at the heart monitor

Ryder quickly walked over and knelt besides Marshall's bed

"Ry... Ryder?" Marshall opened his eye's but his vision was still blurry

"Why hello there" Katie smiled checking his head injury "How do you feel?"

Marshall ignored that question "Can I... I... See Everest?"

"No" Ryder clearly stated shaking his head

"Well why didn't anyone tell me what happened sooner?!" Marshall asked

"You weren't ready" Chase said looking over

"Wait even you pups knew about Everest?" Marshall questioned them

"Yeah we did" Skye realized what they did "Sorry Marshall"

"WHY! WHY WOULD YOU KEEP IT FROM ME!?" Marshall screamed out in anger siting up

"Marshall calm down" Ryder forced him to lay down

"NO! I can't believe this! UGH!" Marshall's face grew red, no one had ever seen him this angry before

"Listen to me, you were too injured for the truth" Ryder tried to settle him

"Ryder's right Marshall, your body would not have handled it so we couldn't risk it" Katie bandaged Marshall's head

"I can't believe you all!" Marshall snapped at them

He ripped the drip out of himself, he then pulled the attachment for the heart monitor out and threw his oxygen mask at Ryder, he pushed Katie out the way then tried to jump off the bed, but fell with a thud

"Marshall STOP this now!" Ryder said running over to him

"NO! Why would you do this!" He screamed at Ryder, ignoring his pain which now burst from his broken paw to his head injury

"Marshall stop, your going to hurt yourself more if you don't" Katie warned worried for his safety

Marshall being Marshall ignored Katie's warning and ran as fast as his 3 legs would carry him, he bolted through the operating room doors

"Come back!" Chase yelled out attempting to jump off his bed

"No Chase" Ryder raised an eyebrow at him

"Sorry Ryder sir" Chase said sitting back down

"I'll get him" Ryder smiled chasing after Marshall

Anna and Dani has just checked on Everest when the doors threw open

"EVEREST!" Marshall screamed out running into the operating room

"Marshall?!" Dani said shocked to see him

"What on earth are you doing here?"Anna questioned "What are you even doing up?"

"I'm here to see Everest" Marshall stated seeing a bed behind a white curtain

"Well now your here, come on" Anna smiled walking over to him, she bent down and carried him "Prepare yourself" Anna warned as Dani vanished behind the curtain

Marshall was carried to the curtain, Dani opened the curtain to let them in. Marshall's heart stopped at what he saw.

Everest was attached to a heart monitor machine, she had a tube in her mouth that was attached to another machine she had several drips in, her skin was still covered in dry mud

"Is she?" Marshall asked as tears filled his eye's

Anna shook her head "But it isn't good"

Marshall couldn't believe it, seeing someone he loved laying motionless it felt was like someone stabbed a knife into his chest

"Its all my fault" He cried

"How is this your fault?" Anna asked placing him on th ground

"If only I wasn't clumsy, this wouldn't have happened" Tears fell down his cheeks

"Hey come on now, it's not your fault" Anna said putting her hand on his back  
"I was careless, I was meant to save her!" Marshall said finding it difficult to breathe "I'm so sorry Everest!"

Anna noticed Marshall's breathing "Marshall, its not your fault"

"Yes it is!" Marshall screamed out as tears flooded down his cheeks dripping on the floor

"Slow down" Ryder's voice said behind him "It really wasn't your fault"

"Oh Ryder!" Marshall cried jumping into his arms "Ryder Its all my fault" he sobbed

"Its ok pup, it's not your fault or anyone's" Ryder smiled holding Marshall close to him  
"Because of me Everest is... Everest is..." Marshall started crying uncontrollably letting his emotions take over him

"Ryder we need to calm him down" Anna whispered in his ear

Marshall didn't hear her "How will Everest ever forgive me?"

Ryder lifted Marshall so he was level with his eye's "Look at me"

"Its my fault!" Marshall howled, his cries and howls were heard in the infirmary causing the other pups to cry

"Marshall look at me" Ryder said looking him in the eye's

Marshall finally made eye contact, but his breathing began to rapidly increase

"It isn't your fault, stop saying it is" Ryder could feel Marshall's heart beat getting faster "You tried your best to find her"

"My best? I failed! and now look at her!" Marshall cried suddenly he started gasping for air

"Marshall!" Ryder screamed horrified

"Ryder quickly place him over here" Dani said pulling some sheets off a bed next to Everest

"I... I... I... can't..." Marshall struggled to say still crying

"Shhh" Ryder said placing him down on bed

Dani quickly examined him "Marshall slow your breathing down"

"I can't!" Marshall blurted out, his eye's began to roll to the back of his head

"Mom! He's hyperventilating!" Dani said rolling Marshall to his side

Marshall was only just conscious as Anna quickly rushed over with an oxygen machine, she placed a mask over his face as the machine began to even out the oxygen entering his lungs, reducing the amount of oxygen he was breathing in.

"Your going to be just fine" Ryder insured him gently patting his head "I believe both you and Everest will pull through" Ryder could see tear's still falling from Marshall's eye's "All you have to do is hold on" Ryder left the operating room and rejoined his other pups  
For several passing hours Marshall slipped in and out of consciousness, his condition began to worsen his temperature went extremely high Anna and Dani struggled to bring it down

"I knew it was to early, we shouldn't have told him what happened" Anna frowned wrapping ice in a towel then placing it on Marshall forehead

Dani felt terrible for Marshall "I know mom but he would have found out sooner or later, I feel sorry for the pup"

Anna checked Marshall's stats "Its all the stress, his body can't take it" Anna turned and looked at Everest "If only Everest would pick up"

"I'll check her" Dani said walking over "Hey mom take a look at this" She pointed to the heart machine

Everest heart was almost beating normally, her breathing was still heavy

"Hmm" Anna examined Everest "Her breathing is still on the high side, but her heart rating is returning to normal which is a great sign"

Back in the infirmary Ryder was keeping the pups company, they could see the worry in his eye's all the events that happened in the past while being at the Park started to take their toll on him, he struggled to keep a brave face not to any show signs of weakness

"Ryder are you ok sir?" Chase asked seeing his eye's puffy and red

"I'm fine, just tired" Ryder flashed a fake smile

"Chase we have to do something to cheer Ryder up" Skye whispered in his ear's

Chase nodded in agreement "But what?"

Skye shrugged

Silvera entered the infirmary and walked over to Ryder

"How is everyone holding up?" She asked him

"We're all worried but good" Ryder smiled looking at the operating doors

"I heard what happened with Marshall, how is he?" Silvera said sitting next to Chase's bed

Ryder frowned "Marshall's taken it hard"

"Well Ryder I think you and the pups need to do something to get your mind off Marshall and Everest, I have a job for you" Silvera smiled

"How can we help?" Ryder asked giving Rocky a ear scratch

Silvera looked at the pups "The fire authorities have asked for the Paw Patroll's assistance at the Forest Fire containment lines, are you all up to it?"

"Sure!" Rubble smiled

"Yes, we'll help" Rocky said standing up

"No job is too big! No pup is too small!" Ryder smiled as Rocky, Rubble, Zuma and Skye walked over to him

Chase went to jump off his bed

"Not you Chase, you still need to rest" Ryder raised an eyebrow at him

"But Ryder I'm fine" Chase objected

"Ryder's right, Chase please" Skye begged him

Chase gave in and stayed behind, he watched as the rest of the Paw Patrol waved and said goodbye to him then exited the infirmary, now all alone he closed his eye's and began to drift off to sleep.

Meanwhile in the operating room Everest had began to stabilize, but Anna and Dani struggled to keep Marshall conscious for 5 minute's. Finally when he regained consciousness for the 7th the time

"Try to keep your eye's open" Anna said shinning a light in Marshall's eye's

"Marshall you have to stay awake" Dani said trying to encourage him "Just look at me"

"I... I... I... I... ACHOOO!" Marshall sneezed

Dani felt his forehead "His temperature feels high"

"Is Ev...Eve..Everest still..." Marshall stopped in mid sentence and let out a yelp

"Marshall what's wrong?" Anna said noticing his head injury bandages was soaked in blood "Dani please get me fresh bandages"

"Right away mom" Dani answered running over to a supply cupboard, she returned moments later "Here"

"My head hurts" Marshall mumbled almost losing consciousness

"We'll get you something for the pain, Dani can you redress his surgery wound?" Anna asked giving Marshall some pain relief "Alright Marshall this should take a few moments to reduce your pain"

"Thanks" Marshall said weakly smiling

"Please hurry Dani" Anna said examining Marshall's head

"Sure" Dani answered putting some gloves on and began cleaning the wound

"I'm going to need to cushion this injury more, as he has a fractured skull" Anna began cleaning his injury "Hows it going Dani?"

"All done here" Dani smiled as she finished off wrapping his surgery wound "It's healing good, I think we can remove these stitches soon"

"Anna?" Marshall said looking up at her

"Yes Marshall? How do you feel now?" She asked placing 2 gauze's over his injury

Marshall flinched "My head still hurts"

"Alright Marshall, Dani can you give him some more pain relief" Anna asked wrapping a bandage tightly around Marshall's head "Is this too tight for you?"

"Its fine" Marshall said as Dani walked over with a needle

"Hold still for me" Dani pressed the needle into Marshall's side, she ejected a clear substance into him "Done, it should work straight away although it may make you sleepy" Dani warned

"Than..." Marshall didn't even get to finish, his eye's felt heavy then all of a sudden fell sound asleep

"Oops, did I give him too much?" Dani asked Anna looking at the needle

"Nope, but its fine he needs the rest anyway" Anna smiled pulling blankets over him

Dani was reading Marshall's notes "What about his puppy cold?"

"Well he should be over that in a few day's, nothing to worry about but we'll keep an eye on it" Anna smiled "I'm proud of you"

"Thank's mom" Dani gave Anna a hug

"Wh...Whe..Where... am.. I? A voice said behind them

Both Anna and Dani quickly turned around to see Everest staring over at them, Anna quickly closed the curtain around her bed so she wouldn't see Marshall

"Well hello there, how are you feeling?" Anna said walking over to her

"Is... is... Ma.." Everest tried to speak but found it hard with the tube still in her mouth

"Shhhh" Dani said hushing her

"Marshall is sleeping right now, but we want you to get some rest" Anna had a look at Everest's stat's

Everest nodded and drifted off to sleep

"How is she mom?" Dani asked looking over her shoulder

"Her breathing is still bad, but at least her heart is beating normally" Anna looked at both machine's "We'll keep her on these to be on the safe side" She smiled

"So she's in a stable condition now?" Dani questioned

"Yes and no, she's still in a serious but stable condition" Anna wrote something down in Everest's notes

Anna dimmed the lights in the operating room, then she and Dani left to go check on Chase.

Meanwhile the Paw Patrol arrived at the Forest Fire's containment lines, there were several Fire Engine's and one Helicopter water bomber, this side of the fire front was well contained however the West side began to intensify

Ryder was greeted by one of the Fire Authorities personnel, a young man named Ed

"Hello Ryder, I'm Ed head of this operation" Ed said shaking Ryder's hand "And hello you all must be the famous Paw Patrol"

"Hi Ed, nice too meet you. Yes this is the Paw Patrol" Ryder smiled turning to the pups

Ed looked puzzled "wait 4 pups? My officer's said there are 7 member's of the Paw Patrol"

"There is, but 3 of our pups are injured" Ryder frowned

"Where is the fire pup? Don't tell me he's among the injured ones" Ed looked a bit concerned

"His name is Marshall" Rocky said walking next to Ryder

"I don't care much for his name, but we were told he was going to assist us" Ed said in an angry voice

"Well he's too injured to be here" Skye didn't like the fact Ed was talking about Marshall like this

Ed sighed "I'm sorry, but we were really counting on that pup"

"We can handle it Ed" Ryder tried insured him

Silvera, Mark and Michael pulled up in the Ranger Vehicle

"G'day Ed" Silvera said walking over

"And you are?" Ed questioned then noticed a badge on Silvera's jacket that read (Head Ranger: Silvera) "Oh my apologizes, greeting's Silvera" he suddenly changed his attitude

"I see you've met Ryder and the Paw Patrol" Silvera said now standing next to Ryder

"Yes, but we need the Fire pup um his name is Marshmell?" Ed said which made Ryder, the pups and ranger's laugh

"It's Marshall, and he can't be here he got seriously injured" Silvera smiled "But don't worry the Rangers and the remaining members of the Paw Patrol is all you will need"

Ed sighed again "I guess we'll have to deal with this"

A Fire Personnel man contacted Ed "Sir, the fire has broken it's containment lines on the West side!"

"Alright, Paw Patrol can I get 2 pups to go with Units 2, and 6" Ed asked looking at Ryder

Ryder turned to Rocky and Zuma "Pups I want you both to go with Unit 2"

"Green means go!" Rocky said jumping into his truck

"Lets dive in!" Zuma followed Rocky

Mark and Michael took some Ranger equipment and then followed the Unit 2 Fire Engine they drove off towards the West side

"Skye and Rubble you both are with me and Silvera, we're going to the Northwest side" Ryder said turning to Ed

"Great, I'll accompany you with Unit 6" Ed said running into the Unit 6 Fire Engine, Silvera went with Ryder in his ATV as Skye took off in her Helicopter, as Rubble followed behind

Arriving at the West side Zuma and Rubble were consumed by smoke, the Fire Front flames stretched for meter's above the tree tops, they started coughing because of the smoke

"Hi pups" A woman Fire Fighter said bringing over 2 oxygen masks "Put these's on"

"Thank's miss" Rubble said as a mask was placed over his face

"Yeah thank you" Zuma also said as another mask was place on his face

"Your the construction pup right?" The woman asked Rubble

"Yup I am!" Rubble smiled wagging his tail "What do you need?"

"We need to contain this front again, can you both assist us in making a fire break?" She asked

"Sure we can" Zuma said running up besides Rubble

Meanwhile back at the Ranger HQ, Brad was monitoring the Fire from his Weather Station, when he noticed something that disturbed him. He quickly contacted Silvera

"G'day Brad, how's it going" Silvera asked as they arrived at the North-West side of the fire

"Hi, Silvera we have a problem. There's a strong Cold Front rapidly approaching, if the fire doesn't get contained before it hits, the wind direction will change and the Fire will get blown back this way" Brad sounded extremely worried

"Wait your telling me, Ranger HQ will be right in the fire's path?" Silvera questioned

"Yes, and with everyone out fighting the fire apart from Anna, Kate and me, we don't have enough people here to protect it" Brad frowned

"We'll figure something out" Silvera said only to be cut off by Brad

"There's no time, the front will hit before anyone is able to get here!" He said worried

Ryder over heard the conversation "I still have pups in Ranger HQ!" he was more worried then Brad

The Cold Front just hit Jake's Mountain then headed straight towards the North Fire Front, where Zuma and Rubble were working on a Fire break.

Suddenly the wind turned direction, the flames stopped moving north and started moving South-West straight towards the Ranger HQ.

Back in the Infirmary, Anna and Dani were examining Chase when Jake came running in

"We have a problem!" Jake blurted out "Brad just told me the Fire is heading this way!"

"Oh no" Chase said worried

"We have to leave" Katie said running in behind Jake

"We can't go" Dani frowned

"Dani's right, moving Everest and Marshall is not a good idea, I'm not sure either one of them could handle being moved right now" Anna said looking out the window

"We need to protect this Ranger Headquarters's" Katie walked over to Anna

They could see a Orange/Red glow in the distant, the smoke was consuming the area around Ranger HQ, with both Everest and Marshall injured there was no way anyone could leave.

The glow was getting brighter, now flames could be seen.

To be continued


	42. Race Against Time (Part 1)

Chapter 42: Race Against Time (Part 1)

Everest woke up to an orange glow coming through the operating room window, she could hear moaning coming from behind the curtains unable to move due to the tube in her mouth she just laid there. The Cold Front swept passed Ranger HQ, causing the wind to suddenly pick up it blew the operating window open causing Everest curtains to fall down, she glanced over and saw Marshall tears filled her eye's

"M...Mar..shall? Everest had difficult saying with the tube in her mouth

Anna entered the operating room and noticed Everest awake "Are you ok?" She asked closing the window

Everest shook her head and looked at Marshall

"He's going to be alright, his body just needs rest" Anna smiled "Lets check your stats" She said checking the machine's

"Mom I got more pain relief to Marshall" Dani said walking through the doors "Hi Everest"

Everest just stared at Marshall, she began crying thinking Marshall was unconscious

"Everest, he's just asleep" Katie said walking in followed by Jake who was carrying Chase

"Everest!" Chase smiled as Jake put him down on the bottom of her bed

Anna finished checking her stats "Well Everest you no longer need this tube, however you do have several cracked ribs. Katie can you check on Marshall? and Dani I need your help removing this tube"

Katie nodded and walked over to Marshall, as Dani and Anna removed the tube from Everest's mouth

"How does that feel?" Anna asked giving Everest a pat

"Better, but it hurts" Everest answered

"Here Everest" Anna said giving her some pain relief

"Thanks Anna" She smiled, then looked at Chase

"How's Marshall?" Chase asked concerned, everyone turned to Katie

Katie sighed relieved "He's still weak, I guess finding out what happened took its toll on him"

Everest started to cry "I tried to protect him"

"It's alright Everest, you saved his life" Chase said giving her a smile

"But Chase..." Jake was cut off by Anna

"That's correct, Everest you saved Marshall's life" Anna said giving her a pat, as Jake walked over to the window

"Um, the fire's getting closer" Jake frowned looking out the window

"Huh? Fire?" Everest looked concerned and confused

Brad walked into the operating room "Its not safe here, the Fire Front has intensified and its picked up speed"

Anna looked out the window "The safest place in our HQ is the ground level"

"I agree, since it's reinforced concrete plus inch thick steel" Brad agree'd standing next to Jake

"And all our equipment is down there" Kate said walking into the operating room with some snacks for everyone

"We can't move Marshall and Everest" Anna frowned knowing both pups were too weak

"You can move me" Everest smiled

Anna checked Everest's stats again "I really don't think that's a good idea Everest"

Marshall slowly opened his eye's, he realized oxygen was being forced into his lungs by a machine, he moved his head sideways and saw the tube was removed from Everest, (Is she...?) was the first thing he thought, until he heard her speak

"The pain relief worked though, I feel fine" Everest said looking at Anna

"You might feel fine, but your body is still injured Everest" Anna said listening to Everest's breathing

Marshall tried to speak, but something was wrong he opened his mouth, yet nothing came out his throat stung. He tried again, but there was only silence

(What's wrong with my voice!? Why can't I speak!) He started to panic, the oxygen was still being pumped into his lungs he heard the machine peep and produce weird noising as it changed the oxygen level being pumped into him, to even out his breathing. He felt hot, sweat poured from his body

Dani noticed Marshall's machine and walked over to find Marshall staring up at her "Well look who's awake" she smiled giving him a pat on the head, she felt heat beneath it "Marshall my gosh your burning up"

Everyone heard what Dani just said, Anna ran over to her while Katie stayed with Everest

"Katie?" Chase said siting up on his bed

"Yes Chase?" Katie answered walking over to him

Chase looked over at Everest "Can I sit with her?"

"Of course you can Chase" Katie gently picked him up and placed him next to Everest

"Thanks Katie" Chase licked her cheek

Anna stood next to Dani "What's wrong?" Anna asked

"Mom his temperature is dangerously high" Dani said showing her the thermometer readings

Anna frowned at the numbers "Your right, hey Kate is there any ice in your kitchen?"

Kate turned around "Yes I have a freezer full"

"Please get me a bucket of it" Anna asked walking over to a small metal sink

"A bucket full?" Kate asked confused

"Marshall's temperature is too high, only way to lower it, is too soak him in an ice bath" Anna explained turning on the cold water tap

"Ok, be right back" Kate looked at Jake "Can you help me?"

"Sure I can Kate" Jake smiled about to walk out of the operating room when an alarm started sounding

A recorded voice through speakers said "EMERGENCY LEVEL 6 ALL PERSONAL EVACUATE THE BUILDING, THIS IS NOT A DRILL" Red lights were flashing outside

"What does that mean?" Katie asked giving Chase a pat

"Level 6 means this building is in danger" Brad turned his attention to the window "We need to get down to ground level"

"I still need that ice" Anna said placing a wet towel across Marshall's forehead

"Oh my! There's no time" Katie pointed out the window

All eye's turned as flames could be seen rising high above the tree tops, approaching Ranger HQ

2 minutes later the Alarm sounded again "EMERGENCY LEVEL 6 ALL PERSONAL EVACUATE THE BUILDING, THIS IS NOT A DRILL"

Anna sighed "Ok, we need to move everyone downstairs to ground level and fast" She pulled up bed railings on Marshall's bed

Katie pulled up Everest's bed railing's "Jake can you push her drips?"

"Sure!" Jake said placing his hands around the Drip poles

"Dani push Marshall's machine" Anna said as she began pushing Marshall towards the operating room doors

Dani nodded and pushed the machine, followed by Katie who pushed Everest with Jake's help, Kate and Brad followed close behind them

"EMERGENCY LEVEL 6 ALL PERSONAL EVACUATE THE BUILDING, THIS IS NOT A DRILL"

Meanwhile Ryder and the Paw Patrol, Rangers and the Fire Authorities were trying to reach Ranger HQ before the Forest Fire

"Wyder! We're not gonna make it!" Zuma called out behind Ryder

"Yes we will" Ryder said making his ATV go faster

Suddenly a tree half on fire fell in front of them causing everyone to hit the brakes

"Pups! Stop!" Ryder screamed out stopping just before the tree

Everyone stopped in time, apart from Rocky. He struggled to stop his truck it slipped on the muddy road

"WOCKY!" Zuma watched as Rocky's truck slide past them, without thinking he shouted "BUOY! Wocky catch!"

The buoy flew towards Rocky, he managed to grab it and hook it on his truck "Got it!"

Zuma put his hovercraft in reverse in an attempt to stop Rocky from hitting the tree, he pushed his paw down hard on the button

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rocky screamed seeing the tree come closer he closed his eye's and braced for the impact, he didn't dare open his eye's

"Rocky!" Ryder called from behind him

Rocky was shaking to scared to even move, he felt himself get lifted up into someone's arms

"Your safe now, its ok pup" Ryder smoothed him "You can open your eye's"

"Ryder?" Rocky slowly opened his eye's, he found himself in Ryder's arms's being hugged "I was so scared" he began to cry

"It's fine" Ryder held him tightly

Skye landed close to them "Rocky you ok?" She asked

"Yeah dude you alright?" Zuma said running over, they were soon joined by Silvera, Mark and Michael

"He's fine" Ryder smiled still holding him tightly, Rocky continued to cry fear was all over his face "Rocky your safe" He repeated himself

Rocky didn't answer, he just continued to cry still shaking from what just happened then he lost consciousness

"Ryder he's going into shock" Silvera warned feeling Rocky's pulse

"What do I do?" Ryder asked worried

"Just hold him" Silvera smiled "His body needs to realize he's safe"

Ryder nodded and held Rocky close to his body, Mark walked over with a blanket and covered Rocky with it

Rubble looked at the fallen tree "Ryder, this tree is too big I can't move it"

Ed jumped out of his Fire Engine with an angry face "What is the hold up!"

"Ed a tree fell across the road" Michael explained pointing to the tree

"Ugh we'll cut it up in no time" Ed was cut off by Ryder

"We're not going anywhere, if you don't mind but one of my pups is in shock" Ryder said holding an unconscious Rocky

Ed let out a loud sigh

"I'm sorry Ed, but Ryder is right I suggest we wait for Rocky to recover" Silvera was worried more then anyone, yet she agree'd to stay which could risk losing Ranger HQ

"Skye please check to see how far the fire front is from Ranger HQ" Ryder asked as Rocky began to come too

"Sure Ryder! Lets take to the sky!" She answered flying off

"Ry...Ryder?" Rocky slowly opened his eye's which were puffy and red from crying "Am I in puppy heaven?" He asked staring Ryder in the eye's

"No Rocky" Ryder giggled

"Oh? You mean I'm not..." Rocky was cut off by Skye

"Ryder! Its almost at Ranger HQ!" She called through her pup tag

"Ok we need to go NOW!" Ed had enough, he ordered his team to cut the tree down, within minutes the tree was cut and removed from the road

"I was so scared" Rocky continued to cry, his heart beating fast

"Don't worry your safe now" Ryder could feel Rocky's heart still beating fast, there was no way he could let him drive in his condition

"Ryder he can ride in with us" Silvera suggested knowing what Ryder was thinking

"We'll look after him" Michael said removing Rocky from Ryder's arm who nodded

Michael and placed Rocky on the back seat of the Ranger Vehicle as Mark sat on the chair besides him, Silvera then placed a chain from the Ranger Vehicle and towed Rocky's truck

"Everyone ready?" Ryder asked turning around, he saw them all nod "Lets go!" he said quickly speeding off

Back at Ranger HQ the alarm continued to sound

"EMERGENCY LEVEL 6 ALL PERSONAL EVACUATE THE BUILDING, THIS IS NOT A DRILL"

Now in the elevator all eye's were fixed on Everest and Marshall

"How are they holding up?" Jake asked concerned

Anna checked Marshall's stats "For now he's stable, but his temperature is still extremely high"

Marshall looked worried unable to say anything he just looked over at Everest

"Marshall?" Everest said as he eye's meet his, she could see something was wrong "What's wrong?" she asked

Tears filled Marshall's eye's as he opened his mouth but no words came out

"What's wrong with him?" Chase asked

The alarm sounded again, but the words changed

"FINAL WARNING ALL PERSONAL ARE REQUIRED TO EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY"

Anna frowned at the alarm, then turned her attention to Marshall she removed the mask covering his face "Marshall open your mouth"

Marshall did what he was asked

"Hm" Anna shone a light down his throat "Marshall's lost his voice, possibly caused by his puppy cold" she quickly place the mask back over his face as the machine began pumping oxygen into him again

"Oh no! Poor Marshall" Everest said wishing she could lick his sorrow away

Just as the elevator reached ground level and everyone had walked out another Alarm sounded

"COMMENCING LOCK DOWN PROCEDURE IN 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

Suddenly the lights out, and steel doors began to close around all of the entrance's and exits and windows of Ranger HQ

"LOCK DOWN COMPLETE"

The darkness lasted for about a minute

"Wait for it" Brad said turning a torch on

"EMERGENCY POWER ON"

The lights turned back on everyone sighed relieved

Anna turned her attention back to Marshall "I need to get your temperature down"

Marshall nodded, then fell asleep

"There should be some Ice in the second kitchen" Kate said turning to Anna

"Second kitchen?" Chase questioned

"Yep, this level has a kitchen and small control room plus a small infirmary" Brad smiled

"Oh wow!" Jake was amazed

"That's awesome" Chase said scratching his ear

"Yeah this place is incredible, I thought we were all goner's" Katie frowned looking at Brad

"You didn't think we wouldn't have a back up plan?" Brad laughed "This Ranger station is one of the best in the state"

"Ok, that's enough Brad I need ice and I need it now" Anna raised an eyebrow at Brad

"Sorry Anna, Kate and I will get it for you" He smiled as they went through two doors that lead to the second kitchen

Everest's pain relief started to wear off "Dani?"

"Yes Everest?" Dani paused seeing pain return to her eye's "You pain back huh?" She asked

Everest nodded then flinched

"Alright hold on, Mom we need to get these two to the second infirmary" Dani said looking down at Everest

Anna agreed and began to push Marshall and his machine

Outside the Forest Fire made its way up the Ranger HQ driveway, another Alarm sounded

"FIRE HAS BEEN DETECTED, FIRE PROTECTION LEVEL 1 ACTIVATED"

"What's going on out there?" Chase asked as the Alarm sounded again

"FIRE PROTECTION LEVEL 1 IN AFFECT STAND BY"

Within a few seconds it sounded again

"FIRE PROTECTION LEVEL 1 HAS FAILED, REPEATING FIRE LEVEL 1 HAS FAILED"

"What on earth is happening?!" Chase asked staring at Anna

"Its our fire defenses" Anna said worried

The alarm sounded yet again

"FIRE PROTECTION LEVEL 2 ACTIVATED, STAND BY"

Brad and Kate returned with a bucket of Ice

"I hope level 2 holds" Brad said giving the ice to Anna

"What's going on?" Everest asked confused

"We have only 3 level's of Fire Protection, level 1 - Senor's are set up around Ranger HQ when a fire is detected in the area water sprinkler's are set off, if these fail level 2 takes over" Brad tried his best to explain "During level 2 a second row of water sprinkler's get released creating a high wall of water which looks like a fountain rising about 20 feet in the air"

"What happens if level 2 fails?" Everest asked trying to keep her eye's open

"Well, Ranger HQ has sprinkler's built into the outside walls and on the roof these will be activated if level 2 fails, since HQ is already on lock down there are steel doors covering all of the entrance's and exits and windows" Brad said "Plus down here is the safest place right now"

The Forest Fire was burning its way towards the second row of Sprinkler's but now matter how much the water sprayed it evaporated, the fire was burning so hot it buckled the pipes

"FIRE PROTECTION LEVEL 2 HAS FAILED, REPEATING FIRE LEVEL 2 HAS FAILED"

Alarm continued to sound

"WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, FIRE PROTECTION LEVEL 3 MALFUNCTION"  
Silvera, Mark and Michael all got the warning on their communicator's instantly stopping they all got out of the Vehicle, Ryder pulled up next to them

"What's happening?" He asked the Ranger's

"This is bad!" Silvera frowned "Ryder all of our fire defenses have failed"

"What?" Ryder said confused

"Right now the only thing protecting Ranger HQ is its Lock down, if that fails..." Silvera couldn't bring herself to say it

"But Marshall, Everest, and Chase are in there" Rocky said from the Ranger's Vehicle's door

"And Jake and Katie" Skye said landing her Helicopter

"Wyder what can we do?" Zuma asked as tears filled his eye's

"RYDER LOOK!" Rubble pointed to thick black smoke which rose higher then the forest fire smoke

"Oh no!" Silvera dropped to her knee's

"We're too late!" Mark said also dropping to his knee's

"What are we waiting for? Lets go save your Headquarters" Ed's voice said behind them

Silvera wiped tears from her face "Yes he's right, we may be able to save it"

Everyone got back in their Vehicle's and began to drive closer

Suddenly a very loud explosion was heard, it shook the ground underneath. Flames rose high in the air

"RYDER! Its on fire!" Skye yelled from her Helicopter into her pup pad "Hurry Ryder!"

The Forest Fire was now consuming Ranger HQ, thick smoke continued to rise high in the air, as small explosions erupted from the smoke

"CHASE! MARSHALL! EVEREST! HOLD ON!" Ryder screamed as they drove through the Forest Fire with the protection from the Fire Authorities

It didn't take long for the Fire Front to pass Ranger HQ, but what it left in its wake was horrifying

"Oh my!" Silvera said shocked as they pulled up the Ranger HQ driveway

The top floors of Ranger HQ was well a lite, which included Brad's Station and the Ranger's living quarter's

"Unit's 1, 3, and 5, work on the 2nd floor. Unit's 2, 4, and 6 we need to get the top floor under control" Ed ordered as they rose ladder's high in the air and began to spray the fire

"Skye?" Ryder called to her

"Yes Ryder?" She answered flying above them

"Is the infirmary on fire?" Ryder curiously asked

"No I don't think so" Skye said trying to look through the smoke

BOOOOOOOM!

Another explosion erupted causing everyone to fall over, suddenly the Weather Station began engulfed by flames causing it to collapse, bits of building flew everywhere as the 3rd level of the Ranger HQ was no more

To be continued

* * *

**Should I end this Story soon? or Do you want more Chapter's? You vote!**


	43. Race Against Time (Part 2)

Chapter 43: Race Against Time (Part 2)

"WARNING WARNING WARNING LOCK DOWN MALFUNCTION"

Everyone heard the warning through the speakers around Ranger HQ

"What's that mean?" Ryder asked worried

"It means that the Lock Down is failing" Mark frowned grabbing a water hose from Unit 2's Fire Engine

"It it fails completely there's nothing protecting the rest of the HQ" Michael said helping Mark with the hose

"I have to try to fix the malfunction" Silvera said running over to a small shed that had been severally burnt "Hopefully I can fix it, otherwise we'll lose everything, and my ranger's are still inside"

"I have pups inside too!" Ryder pulled out his pup pad and pressed on Chase's symbol "Chase? Its Ryder"

A faint but crackly voice came through "Ryder? Ryder? is that you?"

"Chase? Can you hear me?" Ryder said into his pup pad

"Ryder? hello?" Chase answered but couldn't hear properly "Ryder help us!"

"Chase where are you?" Ryder asked sounding worried

"Ryder HELP!" Chase's screams sent chills down Ryder's back

"Where are you?" Ryder asked again "Chase?"

Another voice came through "Ryder its Jake, we're on the Ground level but we need hel..." His voice was cut off

"WARNING WARNING WARNING LOCK DOWN MALFUNCTION, TOTAL SYSTEM SHUT DOWN"

"JAKE?! CHASE?!" Ryder's pup pad went silent, tears filled Ryder's eye's

"We'll get them out" Ed said putting his hand on Ryder's shoulder

Silvera was trying to fix the malfunction "The main power line has been burnt"

"Can you fix it?" Zuma asked walking behind her

"No, I can't" Silvera shook her head

"WARNING LOCK DOWN MALFUNCTION"

Seconds later the steel which had been protecting the rest of the HQ starting opening, as soon as it disappeared the window's shattered from the fire's heat sending glass down towards everyone below

"TAKE COVER!" A Fire Fighter woman called out

The Fire authorities got in the way of the falling glass using the helmets as a shield so it wouldn't fall on the pups

Rocky was the only one who was not protected still sitting in the Ranger's Vehicle, the glass fell on it smashing the Vehicle's own windows

"ROCKY!" Ryder cried out, running over

"Ryder wait!" Silvera said chasing him

Ryder reached Rocky he opened the vehicle doors to find Rocky laying unconscious covered in broken glass, carefully removing the glass from Rocky he picked the pup up and removed him from the vehicle

"Rocky?" Ryder said examining him

Silvera ran up behind him "Is he ok?"

"I think so, he got cut up by the glass pretty bad tho" Ryder noticed some deep cuts on Rocky's back

"The Fire Authorities have set up a First Aid tent, lets take him there" Silvera said pointing to a white tent

"Alright" Ryder followed Silvera into the tent, they were met by a male Fire Fighter

"Hello, I'm the first aid officer" The man then noticed Ryder holding Rocky "Please bring him over here"

Ryder carried Rocky over to the man and laid him on a bed "Will he be ok?"

The first aid officer examined Rocky then smiled "He's going to be fine, I'll stitch up some of these cuts"

"Thank you, please take care of him" Ryder said as Silvera left the tent

"Don't worry Sir I will" The man smiled turning his attention back to Rocky

Ryder then left the tent when suddenly another explosion erupted from the Weather station, well what was left of it. Sending black smoke high into the air

"GROUND LEVEL LOCK DOWN ACTIVATION IN 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... GROUND LEVEL LOCK DOWN COMPLETED"

"Ground level?" Skye watched as inch steel doors closed off the bottom section of Ranger HQ

"Wyder we have to save the pups!" Zuma said scared

Meanwhile in the ground level, the explosions had caused a gas pipe to rupture fumes began to fill the ground level, Brad attempted to fix it

In the infimary Everest suddenly let out a yelp

"Everest? What's wrong?" Anna said quickly walking over to her bed

"It hurts" Everest cried pointing to her ribs

Anna gave Everest some more pain relief "Did that help?  
Everest shook her head "It still hurts"

"I'll have to up your dosage, but it will make you sleepy" Anna warned

Tears fell down Everest's cheeks as the pain got so intense she screamed, which woke Marshall up he turned his head to see Everest in pain

"Dani can you bring me more pain relief?" Anna asked attaching Everest to a drip

Dani nodded then walked over to a small fridge "How much?"

"2 please" Anna replied giving Everest a pat

"Here" Dani handed Anna 2 small bottles

"Thank you" Anna used a needle and ejected it into Everest's drip

Within minutes Everest was fast asleep

"I need to do an X-ray of Everest's ribs, but I'll need a lot of light" Anna looked at Dani "Can you asked Brad if he can bring me some lamps?"

"Sure" Dani left the infirmary

She found Brad trying to fix the gas leak

"Brad? Anna needs some lamps" Dani said covering her mouth with her top so she didn't breathe the fumes in

Brad turned around "There's some next to the horses stables" He pointed over to Snowy's stable

"Thanks" Dani smiled then ran over to Snowy

Marshall moved around to try get Anna's attention, but moving around caused pain to shoot through his body

Anna heard some movement and walked over to Marshall instantly she noticed pain in his eye's

"Marshall you alright?" Anna asked examining him

Marshall shook his head then looked over at Everest

"I need to do a check up, don't worry about Everest" Anna smiled removing the mask from his face "Can you open your mouth for me?"

Marshall opened his mouth

"A little wider please" Anna asked as Marshall opened his mouth wider "Much better, hmm your throat still looks red" She said shinning a small torch down his throat, she then checked his temperature "Marshall your still burning up, I need to put you in an ice bath"

Marshall looked worry

"Its the only way to bring your temperature down, Katie!" Anna called as Katie ran into the infirmary

"Hi Anna, what do you need?" Katie asked then noticed Marshall awake

"We need to make Marshall an ice bath, to bring his temperature down" Anna said placing a wet towel over his forehead "Can you get the ice off Kate?"

"Sure, I'll be right back" Katie smiled at Marshall then left the infirmary

Brad was still trying to stop the gas leak when Katie walked over

"Brad where's Kate?" Katie asked trying not to breathe the fumes in

"In the kitchen, Katie get away from here its too dangerous" Brad frowned

"Ok thanks" She coughed then quickly walked into the kitchen

"Hi Katie" Kate said turning around

"Kate, Anna needs the ice" Katie looked at a bucket which had ice in it

"We have it ready" Jake smiled picking the bucket up

Katie helped Jake carry the ice into the infirmary, once there Anna had a sink ready with water

"Ready?" Anna asked him

Marshall shook his head

"Come on Marshall it will make you feel better" Katie smiled removing the blankets from him

Katie gently lifted the injured pup up off his comfy bed, and carried him over to the sink Marshall flinched looking at the water

"Alright pop him in" Anna said lifting up the bucket of ice

Marshall flinched as Katie placed him in the water (This isn't so bad) he thought to himself, Anna then tipped the ice into the sink. Marshall silently screamed as the ice touched his hot skin causing steam to rise from him

"We'll leave him in here for awhile" Anna then attached a machine around his neck which monitor's his temperature "Chase when you hear this start to beep call us"

"Sure, will he be ok?" Chase asked watching Marshall start to shiver

Anna smiled "He'll be fine"

Anna and Katie left the infirmary to help Dani get the X-ray machine for Everest, who was still asleep

"Marshall you ok over there?" Chase looked over at him

Marshall couldn't reply, instead he shook his head as the ice began to rapidly reduce his fever

Anna and Katie were only gone a few minutes when the machine around his neck started beeping, Chase was expecting to see them come back in but they didn't

"Marshall?" Chase noticed him voilently start to shiver

Marshall tried to scream out, but nothing came out he felt his body turn numb. He opened his mouth again

"Ch...Ch...Ch... HELP!" Marshall managed to say before the true intensity of the ice took hold

"ANNA! KATIE!" Chase yelled out "ANYONE! HELP!"

Jake was the first person to hear Chase's screams for help, he dropped a tool box he was carrying and ran into the infirmary

"Chase? Man you ok?" Jake looked at him

"Help Marshall!" Chase pointed over to Marshall, who was shaking uncontrollably

Quickly Jake raced over to Marshall placing his hands in the ice, it was so cold he even flinched "I'll get you out" Jake pulled Marshall up out of the ice as Kate came running in

"What happened?" Kate asked then dropped the bowl of soup she made for Chase

"Quickly get me some blankets" Jake said as he held Marshall close to him

Kate looked around and took a woolen blanket "Here, wrap him tightly in it, I'll get Anna"

"Your going to be ok dude" Jake wrapped Marshall as tight as he could in the blanket "Just breathe" He looked down at the pup, who was extremely pale

The an alarm sounded

"WARNING WARNING GAS LEVEL RISING"

Suddenly there was an explosion inside the Ground level, the gas leak Brad was trying to fix erupted, Jake lost his balance causing him and Marshall to tumble to the ground

"Marshall! Jake!" Chase cried out falling off his bed, he got up and slowly walked over to Jake nudging him "Jake! Jake! Wake up!" Chase turned his attention to Marshall who was still wrapped in blankets

"Ow" Jake said regaining consciousness

Marshall laid motionless besides Jake "Marshall?" Chase gently nudged him causing him to moan, Chase noticed Marshall was still extremely cold so he moved himself right close to Marshall, hoping his body heat would help warm him

"Cha...Chase?" Marshall opened his eye's to see Chase sitting close to him "Wh...What are you doing?"

Chase laid himself half on Marshall wrapped his paws around him "Shhh just lay still, I'm using my body heat to warm you"

Jake smiled seeing Chase trying to warm Marshall up, he sat himself up and wiped sweat from his forehead

"Wait here pups, I'm going to see what happened" Jake said standing up

"No! Don't leave us" Chase said worried

"Don't worry I'll be back" Jake smiled walking out

Marshall felt his body slightly warm up "Ch..Ch...ase"

Chase hushed him again "Don't talk"

Jake made his way out of the infirmary he first saw Katie on the ground unconscious he quickly knelt besides her and felt for a pulse, finding one he smiled relieved

"Katie?" Jake gently shook her

Katie moaned then opened her eye's as sparks flew over them "What happened? I don't feel so well"

"There was an explosion, lets get you into the infirmary" Jake helping her stand

"Thank's Jake, I think I've sprained my ankle" Katie frowned as they entered the infirmary

"Katie!" Chase called out to her as Jake helped her sit on a chair

"My gosh! Chase what happened?" She saw Marshall laying under him "Jake bring Marshall here"

Jake picked Chase up and put him on a bed, then picked Marshall up and placed him on Katie's lap

"What about your ankle?" Jake said looking down at her ankle

"Don't worry about me, go find the other's" Katie smiled feeling Marshall's pulse

"Ka...Katie" Marshall said still shivering

"I'm so sorry we left you Marshall" Katie placing a blanket over him, she turned her attention to Chase "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine" Chase smiled ignoring his own pain

Katie smiled at him "That was fast thinking using your body heat to warm Marshall like that, Ryder will be proud of you"

Chase had a warm feeling inside him and smiled

Outside of the HQ, the Fire on the top levels were almost out when an explosion was heard from inside the HQ

"What was that?" Rubble said noticing there was no smoke

"No Rubble the question is, where was that" Ryder said sounding worried

"WARNING FIRE DETECTED IN GROUND LEVEL"

"Oh no!" Mark and Michael both said at the same time

"Whats that mean?" Zuma asked looking up at them

"It means a fire has started or is going to start in the Ground Level of HQ" Silvera frowned "Which isn't good"

"Ok, leave it to us, we'll get those doors open" Ed said turning to a male fire fighter "Try to cut through the steel with the Jaws Of Life"

The man nodded and went to the back of a Fire Engine, then returned with the Jaws Of Life

"Try to cut a hole big enough for us to fit through" Ed walked behind the man

Back inside the Ground level Jake was searching for Anna and Brad, he came across Anna she was pinned down by a cupboard

"Anna you ok?" He asked kneeling down

"Jake I'm fine, but I'm stuck" Anna tried to free herself "You need to help Brad, I think he's hurt" She pointed to an unconscious Brad who laid near the gas pipe that had exploded causing a fire to start

"Brad!" Jake ran over to him quickly moving him away from the fire

"Careful Jake we don't know how injured he is" Anna warned again trying to free herself

The cupboard that had trapped her was lifted up, then Anna felt something grab her shirt and pull her away, once away the cupboard was dropped

"We got you" Chase said letting go of her shirt

Anna looked up to see Katie and Chase "Thanks" She smiled at them then stood up, then noticed Katie limping "Katie your hurt"

"I just sprained my ankle is nothing, we have to get everyone into the infirmary" Katie said helping Anna walk

Another Alarm sounded

"FIRE DETECTION LEVEL 1 ACTIVATED"

Within seconds sprayer's lowered from the Ground level's roof then water began to spray, soaking everything and the fire was put out, then the sprayer's stopped but everything was wet

"Oh good the fire's out" Jake said taking one of Brad's arm's

Kate ran up next to him "Let me help you" She said helping Jake take Brad into the infirmary

"Wait where's Dani?" Anna asked puzzled she was missing

"She went to get the X-ray Machine for Everest, didn't she come back?" Chase said looking around

"I haven't seen her since the explosion" Jake frowned laying Brad down on a bed

Katie stood up with Jake and Kate "lets go find her"

"I'm coming too" Anna said also standing up

"Anna you need to look after the pups" Jake smiled

Anna nodded the went to check on Marshall, as Jake, Katie and Kate left the infirmary

Marshall was laid next to Chase, he was shivering

"We need to dry him" Chase said looking up at Anna

"Everything is wet" Anna paused "There might be some towels and blankets in the cupboards" She said standing up and slowly walking over "Got some"

Marshall moaned and slowly opened his eye's to find Chase laying right next to him

"Ch...Chase?!" Marshall said shocked that Chase was so close to him

"You ok buddy?" Chase asked as Anna walked back over

"I'm... cold" Marshall groaned then coughed "Why is everything wet?"

Chase looked over at Everest who was still sleeping "There was a fire"

Marshall attempted to move but he got sudden pain in his broken paw which caused him to yelp

"Marshall what's wrong?" Anna asked walking over with dry blanket's and towel's

Marshall held up his paw "Its so sore, and my head is throbbing"

Anna examined his paw "I'll give you some pain relief, but let me dry everything first" She said wiping the water up as much as she could

"How is...is...is...ACHOO!" Marshall sighed

"Everest?" Chase guessed correctly then pointed at her "She's asleep"

Marshall was relieved

Anna finished drying everything then examined Marshall "I'll get your some pain relief"

"Thanks Anna" Marshall coughed as Anna gave him some pain relief

She smiled "There you go, now I need to examine your head"

"Alright" Marshall nodded

Anna carefully removed the bandage from his head then the gauze's

"I have to clean this injury" She said wetting a clean cloth

Marshall flinched as Anna carefully wipped his wound removing dry blood around it, the wound was deep the entry point where Marshall had fallen on the rock was clearly seen

"Ok done" Anna smiled placing gauze's on his wound then wrapping his head with bandage's "The pain relief should start working"

Marshall smiled "It is, but my paw still hurts"

"Your paw is broken in several place's, plus that fall you just had wouldn't help it. I would like you to stay off it for awhile" Anna pulled some blankets over him "And also you have a bad puppy cold"

Marshall sighed

"ANNA!" Jake burst in through the infirmary doors

"Jake? What's wrong?" Anna ask turning around

Marshall sat up but put pressure on his broken paw causing him to let out an agonizing yelp

"Careful Marshall" Anna said turning her attention to the pup "Lay down and relax" she gently laid him down the put blankets over him again

"Anna! Its Dani!" Jake's words put fear into Anna

"Where is she?" Anna asked standing up "Is she hurt?"

Jake nodded "You need to come now, its bad"

"I'll look after Marshall" Chase smiled laying down next to him

Anna smiled at him then ran out following Jake

"Hey Chase?" Marshall turned his head and looked at Chase

"Yes buddy?" Chase answered

Marshall scratched his ear "I...I... Need your help"

"My help?" Chase was confused

Marshall nodded "I want to get better, I'm sick of being hurt" he frowned

"But Marshall" Chase was cut off

"Please? I don't want to be hurt anymore" Marshall started to cry "Please Chase"

"Marshall..." Chase paused seeing Marshall crying, he smiled "Sure, I can help you"

"Thanks Chase" Marshall licked his cheek causing Chase to giggle

"That's what friends are for" Chase pulled another blanket over him "But you do need to give yourself time to heal"

"I'm tired of being in bed, I can't even go pee without someone watching me" Marshall giggled

"Oh Marshall" Chase laughed "We just care about you is all"

"Yeah I know Chase, but its... its...ACHOOO!" Marshall sneeze caused his blankets to fly off him

Chase giggled then covered him up with the blankets "If you want to get better, you need to rest buddy"

"Alright thank's Chase" Marshall closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep

Meanwhile Jake and Anna reached Dani, she was trapped underneath a support beam for the roof

"Oh my! Dani!" Anna screamed kneeling besides her daughter

"Mom" Dani looked up at her "I can't feel my legs"

Anna quickly examined her, the beam had fallen across Dani's upper leg's, both legs were blue and severely damaged

"We need to get this off her" Anna said looking up at Jake

"We tried" Kate frowned "Its too heavy"

"We need the rest of the Paw Patrol" Jake pulled out his phone "Ryder? you there?"

Outside everyone was watching as Ed and the male fire fighter attempted to cut through the doors, when Ryder got the call

"Jake? is that you?" Ryder said watching his pup pad screen as Jake's face kept flashing across the screen "Jake?"

"Ryder you have to help us man" Jake said worried "Dani's trapped and needs help"

"Jake? what? Jake? I can't hear you, who's trapped?" Ryder frowned as his pup pad went black

"Who's trapped Ryder?" Silvera walked up behind him

"Is it a pup?" Rubble asked worried

"No I don't think so" Ryder shook his head looking at Ed

"Ryder!" The first aid officer called from the tent "Rocky wants you"

Ryder ran over to the tent followed by Zuma, Rubble and Skye, they all entered the tent to find Rocky awake covered in band-aids

Rocky smiled "Ryder pups"

"Hi Rocky, how do you feel?" Ryder asked walking over to him

"I'm fine" Rocky licked Ryder's cheek, Ryder giggled

"Ryder, may I talk with you?" The first aid officer asked

Ryder nodded and followed the man out of the tent

"I've stitched some deep cut's on Rocky's back, he needs to rest and his cuts need to be redressed once a day to stop infection other then that he's in perfect health" The officer smiled

"We'll take care of him" Ryder said as the man walked back inside the tent followed by Ryder

"So glad your awake dude!" Zuma jumped up on Rocky's bed

"Yeah we missed you" Rubble smiled scratching his own ear

"Thanks guys" Rocky yawned

"He needs rest" The man said examining a cut on Rocky he has stitched up

"Lets go help the Rangers" Ryder smiled as everyone said goodbye to Rocky, Ryder knelt besides his bed "Sleep well pup"

Rocky smiled and closed his eye's

Ryder and the pups went out the tent and watched as the Fire Authorities attempted to cut a hole in Ground Level doors

"Almost there" Ed said watching as the Jaw Of Life cut through the steel

Suddenly another explosion erupted near the infirmary, the blast caused the steel doors to get blown right off, just missing Ryder and the pups and the Ranger's. Almost all of the Fire Authority units quickly raced inside the Ground level, moments later they returned carrying, Jake, Katie, Anna and Kate who were all unconscious. the Rangers helped carry them into the First Aid Tent

"Where's my pups?!" Ryder yelled out at Ed

Ed frowned "They're trapped in the second infirmary"

"Oh no!" Skye said shocked

"Wyder we got to help" Zuma had tears in his eye's

Ed put his hand on Ryder's shoulder "Don't worry we'll get your pups out"

"Wait, where's Brad and Dani?" Silvera said noticing they were missing

"There's a young girl trapped under a beam, my men are trying to get her out as for Brad I don't know" Ed frowned "Unless he's in the infirmary"

"Then we're going to help you Ed" Mark walked over

Michael nodded "Anything you need us ask"

"Pups, please stay out here I'm going to help Ed and the Rangers" Ryder started to walk towards the Ground Level doors

"Wyder wait!" Zuma ran up to him and jumped in his arms

"Woah Zuma" Ryder said almost dropping him

"Be careful" Zuma licked his cheeck

"Yeah Ryder please" Rubble and Skye both said worried

"Don't worry pups, I'll be careful" Ryder smiled placing Zuma on the ground

Ryder then followed Ed, Silvera, Michael and Mark into the Ground Level. Sparks flew around them, and the smell of gas was strong they had to use torches to see. The Fire Authorities were trying to free Dani who was still unconscious. Ed got to the infirmary doors first, but there was big steel beam across the doors, it had wedged the doors shut tight, and smoke was pouring under the doors.

"We need to move this out the way" Ed said looking at the beam

"Pups!" Ryder called out "Chase? Marshall? Everest? Anyone?!"

~Silence~

To be continued


	44. Race Against Time (Part 3)

Chapter 44: Race Against Time (Part 3)

"Ry...Ryder?" Marshall's voice was weak it was barely heard through the doors "Help us!"

"Marshall?" Ryder said as they tried to remove the beam from the door "Hold on pup we're coming"

Marshall had put oxygen masks on Everest, Chase and Brad who were all unconscious but forgot about himself, no longer been able to breathe due to the thick smoke entering his lungs he coughed about four times then everything went black, he fell to the ground with a thump

Moments later he heard someone calling his name

"Marshall?" A voice called to him "Wake up buddy" Marshall felt a nose nudge his side "Breathe Marshall" The voice said as he felt a mask put over his face

Marshall gasped for air as he opened his eye's "Ch...ch...ch...ch...Chase?"

"Come on buddy breathe" Chase said worried

"What happened?" Marshall asked staring Chase in his eye's

Chase nudged Marshall again "Breathe Marshall!" he gently rolled Marshall on his back

"Huh? I am!" Marshall said shocked then paused (Wait why can't he hear me?) it wasn't till Marshall stood up, looking down at his own body laying motionless (HUH! Am I?...)

"MARSHALL!" Chase's screams where heard by Ryder outside the doors

Chase removed the mask over Marshall's face then performed CPR on him which he'd never done before, he had seen Marshall and Katie do it a few times but never him, he tried attempting to start him breathing "UGH! Breathe! with one last thump he pressed his paws against Marshall's chest

Seconds later Marshall coughed then gasped for air, Chase sighed relieved but quickly placed the oxygen mask back over his face again

Tears fell down Marshall's face

"Your ok now buddy" Chase said nudging him

Slowly Marshall opened his eye's "Ch...Chase" He coughed then flinched

Chase smiled "I won't let you get hurt again I promise"

Marshall attempted to answer but kept coughing

"Just concentrate on breathing" Chase said looking at the fire which was spreading towards Everest

"Chase?" Everest said opening her eye's "What happened?"

"There was an explosion..." Chase was cut off

"Oh my gosh! Marshall!" Everest saw Marshall laying on the floor his white fur was black from the smoke, he was breathing heavily

Instantly Marshall sat up seeing Everest awake, Chase saw him trying to stand within seconds Chase was by Marshall's side helping him walk over to Everest

"Keep your weight on me" Chase said as Marshall nodded

Reaching Everest, Chase helped Marshall up on her bed then helped him sit down

"Ev...Ev...ACHOO!" Marshall sneezed causing the oxygen mask to fall off his face

Everest giggled then flinched

"What's that nose?" Everest asked looking around

Marshall looked up "LOOK OUT!" as these words left Marshall's mouth parts of the ceiling started to fall

"Oh no! CHASE MOVE!" Everest screamed out as the ceiling started to fall right above his head

Marshall didn't even think, quickly standing up putting pressure on his broken paw which made a horrible cracking noise, he used his back legs he leaped forward knocking Chase out of the way then CRASH THUMP! Marshall disappeared under the part of the ceiling

"MARSHALL!" Everest screamed out attempting to stand but her own injures restricted her from moving

"SOMEONE HELP!" Chase called out "RYDER! RYDER!" he screamed standing to his feet

Suddenly another part of the ceiling began to give way, this time it was right above Everest

"Everest can you stand?" Chase asked trying to help her up

"Chase leave me" Everest frowned "You have to help Marshall!"

Meanwhile just outside the infirmary Ryder and Ed had almost got the steel beam out the way, when a very loud noise was heard from inside followed by screams

"Ryder stand out the way" Ed instructed as several of his Fire Fighter's managed to push the beam out the way

Ryder quickly tried to open the doors but they were jammed shut

"The beam must have done it" A female Fire Fighter said as she and Ryder pushed against the doors

Ed quickly helped them, followed by 2 male Fire Fighter's. Within seconds the doors were opened

"Bring me a hose!" Ed said noticing flames from behind the fallen ceiling

Ryder ran in behind Ed as a hose was brought in "Chase! Marshall! Where are you?!"

Ed grabbed Ryder's arm "No wait here, its too dangerous we'll find your pups"

Ryder did what he was told and watched as Ed and 3 Fire Fighter's quickly began spraying the fire, a few minutes passed and Ryder couldn't take it, he ran in

"Ryder! Stay back!" Ed yelled still hosing the fire

"Ry...Ryder! Help!" Chase screamed as Ryder turned to the direction of the voice "Over here" Chase let out several coughs

Sure enough Ryder saw Everest, then he spotted something that made his heart sink Chase was laying half over an motionless Marshall who was still covered in sections of the fallen ceiling, climbing of the debris he made his way to his pups

"Hold on I'm coming" Ryder said carefully making his way to them

"Ryder!" Chase screamed out, as soon as he was near him Chase jumped into his arms "You...have to help Marshall" Chase said tears falling down his cheeks

Ryder nodded as he gently lifted the piece of ceiling off of Marshall

"Is he ok?" Everest asked as tears fell down her cheeks "Please tell me he's ok"

"Marshall?" Ryder said feeling for a pulse "His pulse is extremely weak"

Chase saw the look in Ryder's eye's "We can't loose him!"

Ed and his team made it over to Ryder, Ed took Marshall as Ryder picked up Chase and a woman picked Everest up

"We need to get them to the First Aid Tent ASAP" Ed said as they carried the pups out

Once outside everyone was taken to the First Aid Tent, each pup was placed on a bed then examined, Chase was laid on a bed between Everest and Marshall, Rocky was on the other side of Everest he was still asleep. Brad Anna, Jake, Katie and Kate were all still unconscious on beds across the other side of the tent

Ryder was with the other pups outside the Tent

"Pups are you all ok?" Ryder asked looking down at Skye, Rubble and Zuma

"We're ok Ryder" Skye smiled "What about the other's?"

"Yeah are they going to be ok?" Rubble asked tears filling his eye's

Ryder didn't know the answer to that question himself

Silvera walked over "Ryder they can't free Dani"

"We need Rubble's shovel" Mark said frowning

Ryder looked down at Rubble "Ok but I'm coming with him"

"So am I" Skye looked up at Ryder

"Yeah dude we're all coming with you" Zuma said half smiling

Rubble smiled "We'll free her as a team" He got into his pup pack

Ryder lifted a eyebrow "I guess I don't have a choice, ok pups lets save Dani!"

"Bonza mate!" Silvera ran back into Ground level with Mark and Michael, followed by Ryder and the pups

The were met by a young Fireman "This way" he said leading the group around debris

They reached Dani who was still conscious but barely

"Ryd...Ryder" Dani weakly smiled

"Don't worry Dani, we'll get you free" Ryder turned to Rubble "I need you to use your crane to lift this off her"

"Rubble on the double!" He replied running out of the ground level

Ryder turned to Zuma "Can you use your buoy line to help stable this beam?"

"Sure Wyder" He smiled also running out of the ground level

Skye looked up at Ryder "What can I do?"

"Skye I would like you to go check on the other pups, and report to me how they are" Ryder gave her a pat, Skye smiled and ran out

Moments later Rubble and Zuma returned, Rubble went first with his digger and removed debris out the way

"Be careful Rubble" Ryder said as Rubble lowered his crane down

"Don't worry Ryder, I got this" Rubble smiled as his crane gently lifted the beam off Dani with Zuma's help

Meanwhile Chase watched as a male First Aid officer examined Marshall, he checked for a pulse but was unable to find one he then began performing CPR on Marshall

"I'm not getting a pulse!" The First Aid officer frowned pressing his hands against Marshall chest, he then breathed air into Marshall's lungs and pressed down on his chest again, he repeated this for several minutes then stopped. Skye watched in shock, she decided to call Ryder

Ryder's pup pad started ringing, he pulled it out his pocket to see Skye's symbol

"Hi Skye, how is everything over there?" Ryder asked then saw tears dripping down her cheeks

"RYDER!" She yelled into her pup tag "Please come back! its Marshall!"

"What's wrong?" Ryder questioned

"You need to get back here right away" Skye said then the call went quiet

"Ryder, we'll take care of Dani now she's free" A Fire Fighter said lifting Dani onto a stretcher

Ryder nodded and quickly ran out of Ground level followed by Ed and the pups

Back in the Tent

"I'm so sorry" The man said stepping away from Marshall "I'm sorry, there's nothing we could to" he said pulling a white blanket over Marshall's body

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Chase said ignoring his own pain he jumped over on Marshall's bed, he threw the white blanket on the floor and started growling at everyone, he lowered his head and showed his teeth "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

The First Aid Officer quickly backed away from Chase

"Chase" The officer started to say but saw the angry, and scared look in Chase's eye's

"I DON'T CARE! JUST GET AWAY FROM HIM" Chase yelled "I REFUSE TO LOSE HIM AGAIN!"

Ed walked in followed by Ryder and the other pups who stood speechless at the Tent's entrance

"What's going on?" Ed asked as the First Aid officer explained everything

Sirens were heard outside an Ambulance arrived and a Doctor walked in carrying a stretcher in to take Marshall's body away

Chase growled "YOUR NOT TAKING HIM ANYWHERE!" Swiping at Doctor with his claw

"Chase I'm sorry but Marshall is dea..." Ed said as Chase swiped at him next, he quickly jumped out the way as Chase's claw just missed his arm

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! HE'S NOT DEAD!" Chase was over come by anger "HOW DARE YOU JUST GIVE UP ON MARSHALL LIKE THIS! HE'S NOT DEAD!" He screamed out

Ryder and the pups stood at the entrance of the tent and watched in shook as Chase continued to protect Marshall

"Chase please I'm...I'm...I'm" Ryder started walking over towards the pup

"DON'T TELL ME YOUR GIVING UP ON HIM NOW TOO!" Chase growled at Ryder "RYDER I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD GIVE UP"

Ryder stopped in his tracks "Chase look at Marshall"

"He's gone" The Doctor said walking back over with the stretcher

Chase suddenly burst out crying, and jumped into Ryder's arms who caught him and held him tightly "Ryder I told Marshall I wouldn't let anything happen to him, I told him I would help him get better" Chase started to say but saw Ed and the First aid officer and Doctor in the corner of his eye

They were approaching Marshall with the stretcher, without thinking Chase jumped out of Ryder's arms and threw himself at Ed like he was his enemy

"I TOLD YOU TO BACK... OFF!" Chase wiped his tears away standing his ground "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" he threatened them showing his teeth and started to bark

"Chase calm down" Ryder said walking over to the pup

"Ryder... Don't..." Chase even started to growl at him "Just don't!"

"Chase look I know you don't want to admit it, but Marshall is gone.. He's dead Chase" Ed said once again walking over to take Marshall's lifeless body

Suddenly without warning Chase snapped his teeth at Ed's hands just missing his skin, Chase was overcome by rage, hurt, he wanted to bite Ed's hand so much instead Chase snapped his jaw shut, everyone in the Tent heard the force he shut his mouth with, the noise echo'd.

Everest silently cried, she couldn't watch Chase the hurt he must have been feeling was nothing compared to the sorrow she felt, but she never showed it too afraid to say anything as it would make Chase worse, so instead she pulled her bed sheet over her face and cried for the lose of her loved one

Chase didn't notice Everest he just stared Ed in the eye's "DON'T YOU EVER EVER! SAY THAT AGAIN! Marshall risked his life for me! Even though he was badly injured! He never gave up! SO neither will I! He's NOT GONE! I refuse to believe it! SO If YOU OR ANYONE Try to take him away from me, it will be the last thing you ever do!" Tears fell down Chase's cheek "I won't give up on him, he's my buddy, my brother! If you all want to give up on him FINE! But not me!"

Ed paused not sure what to say or do "Chase... I... I..."

"Chase, you have to let him go" Ryder said holding back his own tears

Chase had a flash back to when he left Marshall in that thorn bush "Ryder Sir I left him once I'm not going to do that again! If you want Marshall you have to get through me first!" He snapped

Ryder couldn't fight the tears anymore, to ashamed to show them in front of everyone he ran out the Tent

"Wyder!" Zuma yelled chasing after him, followed by Skye and Rubble

Once out the Tent Ryder almost crashed into Silvera who was carrying Dani on a stretcher

"G'day Ryder, do you have any..." Silvera paused as she placed the stretcher on the ground

Mark and Michael walked over to them

"Silvera we'll handle Dani" They smiled then started to examine Dani, who was just conscious

"Bonza mates" She said as Ryder sat down next to her on the ground "Ryder is something wrong?"

Ryder couldn't hold the tears back anymore, they fell down his cheek like a waterfall "Its... Marshall"

"What? Is he ok?" Silvera asked placing her hand on his shoulder

Skye, followed by Zuma and Rubble crowded around a weeping Ryder

"He's gone this time" Ryder cried placing his arm's around Silvera

Silvera hugged him "I'm so sorry mate" She felt Ryder's grip tighten around her

"He can't be gone" Skye said as she burst out crying

Zuma and Rubble started to howl and hugged Skye

"Ryder I'm sorry" Dani said tears falling from her eye's "He saved my life"

Mark and Michael gave Dani a gentle hug

Meanwhile back in the Tent something caught Chase's attention he heard a noise from behind him

It was faint at first, like breathing then coughing was heard

"Ch...Chase" Marshall said managing to open one eye

Chase quickly spun around to see Marshall slightly conscious

"MARSHALL!" Chase yelled at the top of his lungs "See I told you he wasn't gone!"

"I...heard...you... Thanks... Chase.." With that Marshall smiled then closed his eye's

The first Aid Officer and Doctor quickly went to examined Marshall, but stopped and looked at Chase who nodded in approval and let them both past, the Doctor checked his pulse first he sighed relieved to find one, quickly they attached him machine's and put a drip in him

Chase then contacted Ryder "Ryder Sir?"

Michael was examining Dani's legs "Hm, there's been a lot of damage to your upper legs" He frowned

"Yeah we need to get you into the First Aid tent right away" Mark looked at Ryder his pup pad rung

"Hi Ryder here" He paused to see Chase's face "Chase?"

"Ryder! Ryder! Come quick!" Chase yelled holding back a smile

"Chase? What is it?" Ryder questioned standing up

"Ryder hurry!" Both Rocky and Everest yelled so Ryder could hear them

Ryder looked down at Dani

"Its ok, I can wait the pups are more important then me" Dani smiled trying to put on a brave face

Back in the First Aid Tent, the doctor and First aid Officer were trying to stabilize Marshall, when Anna woke up

"Oh wow my head" Anna said sitting up, she instantly noticed everyone was working on Marshall, she slowly stood up and walked over "Is he alright?"

The doctor turned around "Hello, you should be resting"

"I'm fine" Anna smiled then looked at Marshall notes

"Anna's the Medical Ranger" Chase pointed out

Anna turned around and walked over to Chase "How are you?"

"Anna you have to help them save Marshall" Chase said as tears filled his eyes "Please?"

Anna nodded then went and helped attach Marshall to a heart monitor machine, once attached it was beeping showing his heart rate which was irregular

Chase saw Rocky, then realized how hurt Rocky looked

"Excuse me Doctor?" Chase said as the Doctor turned around but was too afraid to approach him "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at your or Ed" Chase lowered his head

The Doctor then approached Chase "Its fine, forget about it. What can I do for you?"

Chase smiled "Could you maybe carry me to Rocky?" Chase pointed at the mix breed

"Uh sure" The Doctor hesitated at first but then lifted Chase up and placed him next to Rocky

"Thank you" Chase smiled then looked at Rocky who's eye's were red and puffy "You ok buddy?"

Rocky shook his head "It just... just..." tears filled his eye's

"I know" Chase said putting his paws around Rocky and began hugging him

"Chase I've never seen you like that before... It scared me" Rocky said which caused Chase to let go of him

Chase looked Rocky in his eye's "I'm sorry Rocky, I never meant to scare you please don't hate me"

Over hearing the conversation Everest managed to sit up "Chase we don't hate you, I would have done the same thing if I wasn't hurt"

"Thank's Everest, Rocky..." Chase was cut off as Ryder walked in the tent followed by the other pups

First thing Ryder noticed was Chase and Rocky who both pointed over to Marshall, Anna approached him

"Hi Ryder, pups" Anna said standing in front of them "Ryder, Marshall's alive!"

"What?" Ryder paused shaking his head "But he was dead, we all saw it"

"See for yourself" Anna said taking Ryder's hand and lead him to Marshall's bed

Anna moved out the way as did the Doctor, Ryder then knelt besides Marshall's bed seeing him attached to a heart machine which was faintly beeping. Ryder placed his hand against Marshall's forehead

"Marshall, I'm sorry" Tears filled his eye's "I gave up on you" Ryder looked at his pup who opened his eye's up

"Ry...Ryder" Marshall spoke softly "Ryder please don't cry" After saying that Marshall closed his eye's again

Anna put her hand on Ryder's shoulder "He needs to rest" she then looked around, she saw Brad, Katie, Kate and Jake still unconscious "Where's Dani?"

Ryder had completely forgotten about her "Anna she's outside with Silvera"

Anna quickly ran out of the Tent

"Ryder sir?" Chase said as Ryder turned around to face him "I'm so sorry I snapped at you"

Ryder smiled then sat down on Rocky's bed where Chase was "Chase don't worry about it pup"

"No, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that" Chase said as he started to cry

Ryder gently picked Chase up and placed him on his lap "I said don't worry about it, I completely understand" Ryder began stroking Chase's head

Chase never answered he continued to cry

"Shhhh its alright pup" Ryder said comforting his pup

The Doctor walked over to Ryder "Do you want us to take all of your pups to the Hospital? Although we probably should let them rest first"

Ryder nodded in agreement

"Ed! Sir We have a problem" A female Fire Fighter said as she entered the tent

"What is it?" Ed questioned looking at her

"The Forest Fire... It's Heading towards Jake's Mountain and Adventure Bay!" The woman said which made everyone's eye's turn to her "We've contacted Mayor Goodway, and she's evacuating the town"

"Oh no!" Skye said worried

Ryder looked at his pups, this time there wasn't anything the Paw Patrol could do to help, even the Ranger's were helpless. Adventure Bay would now surely burn to the ground

To be continued


	45. Together We Stand

**Notice: Long Chapter**

Chapter 45: Together We Stand

The doctor took X-ray's of Marshall's skull and paw, while waiting for the results he examined Dani who was brought in the tent. Ed and his team were discussing the best way to protect Jake's Mountain and Adventure Bay while Ryder and the pups were waiting for Marshall to regain consciousness, they didn't have to wait long.

Marshall slowly opened his eye's at first his vision was a little blurry, he could feel something warm beside his body

"Marshall?!" Chase smiled seeing his best friend waking up "Ryder he's awaking up!"

Ryder pulled up a chair next to Marshall's bed "How do you feel?"

"Sore" Marshall mumbled

"Well its good to see your awake" Ryder smiled gently giving him a pat

"Ryder?" Marshall said attempting to sit up but yelped as pain burst from his head

"Don't move pup" Ryder instructed looking concerned

"Ryder, I don't think I'll be able to walk again" Marshall frowned knowing the intensity of his injuries

Ryder was shocked to hear Marshall say that "Marshall" He started to say but Marshall cut him off

"My paw is hurt worse then before" Marshall looked down at his paw "I know because I can't feel it anymore"

"What do you mean you can't feel it?" Ryder asked puzzled

"It doesn't hurt, I have no feeling in it at all" Marshall frowned as a tear fell down his cheek "Ryder I...I...I...I...don't think I can do rescue's anymore"

"Are you saying your quitting the Paw Patrol?" Skye asked jumping up on his bed

Marshall nodded

"You can't quit dude!" Zuma also jumped on his bed

Chase was shocked at Marshall "Marshall, you are not quitting!"

"But Chase how can I help people like this?" tears fell down Marshall's cheek "I can't help anymore"

"Pups can I have a moment alone with Marshall please?" Ryder asked pulling his chair closer to Marshall's bed

The pups nodded and left the tent, apart from Chase, Rocky and Everest who were all still recovering, Anna and the doctor examined them while Ryder was left talking to Marshall

"Marshall look, you may be injured but I believe you'll get better" Ryder smiled wiping tears away from his cheek's

"I'm too injur..." Marshall was cut off

"Your paw maybe broken, but I don't want you to leave you are a valued member of the Paw Patrol regardless of how injured you may be, and Marshall I'll help you get better even the pups will help" Ryder gave Marshall a kiss on his head

"How can you help?" Marshall questioned as more tears fell down his cheeks

"Well once you are recovered enough, I'll personally train you how to do rescue's using 3 legs" Ryder smiled pulling some blankets over him "Just don't leave the team, we need you Marshall, I need you"

Marshall weakly smiled "You mean that Ryder?"

"Yes, of course I do" Ryder gave Marshall another kiss

"Thanks Ryder, I won't leave then" Marshall flinched from his fractured skull

"Great, now get some rest" Ryder gave him a pat and turned to Chase who was at the end on Marshall's bed being checked by Anna "How's Chase?"

Anna smiled pretending she didn't overhear his conversation with Marshall "Chase will be fine, he's still exhausted, but the smoke did do some damage to his lungs however they will heal in time"

"Oh that's good news" Ryder smiled giving Chase a pat "How about Rocky and Everest?"

Anna walked over to Rocky's bed, Ryder followed her leaving Chase with Marshall

"Well Rocky's case is the same as Chase's, he'll be fine. However he needs those stitches left in for at least 2 weeks" Anna checked Rocky's stats

"Ryder? Is Marshall really quitting the Paw Patrol?" Rocky asked looking over at Marshall

Ryder shook his head "No he's not quitting" he smiled "How do you feel?"

"Oh that's good! and my back is aching, but apart from that I feel fine" Rocky gave Ryder a lick on his cheek making Ryder giggle

"Anna why is his back aching?" Ryder questioned

Anna thought for a moment "The cut on his back from the glass was deep, it required 12 stitches, so it'll probably ache" She look at Rocky "If he develops a temperature let me know. Rocky now you need to rest"

Rocky smiled then nodded and drifted off to sleep

"How about Everest?" Ryder asked as Anna placed Rocky's notes on the side of his bed

"Everest is a different story" Anna frowned walking over to her

Ryder looked confused "What do you mean?"

"Hi Ryder, Anna" Everest smiled as Anna picked up her notes

"Feeling any better?" Ryder asked then looked at Anna

Everest nodded, as Jake woke up and sat on his bed then saw Everest awake

"Jake!" Everest smiled as he got out of his bed and walked over to her

"Everest! How are you?" Jake asked sitting on a chair next to her bed

"I'm fine" She said then looked at Marshall

Jake gave her a pat "How is he?"

"I don't know, but I hope he's ok" Everest frowned

"Jake I need to talk to you and Ryder about Everest" Anna said interrupting the conversation

"Anna I feel fine" Everest said smiling

"Well that's good, however your body is still injured, but its going to take awhile Everest. Jake, Ryder she has some damage to her ribs and some muscle damage likely from all that mud she was trapped under" Anna said looking at some X-ray results

Ryder and Jake didn't get time to answer as the Doctor walked in with Marshall's x-Ray results

"May I talk with you Ryder?" The doctor asked

Ryder nodded and followed the Doctor out of the tent, Ryder told Skye, Rubble and Zuma it was ok for them to go back in the tent, so they did. Skye went and sat next to Everest

Meanwhile Chase was laying with his paw rested on Marshall's side

"Chase?" Marshall said looking at him

"What's up buddy? need something?" Chase asked worried but happy Marshall was alive

Marshall giggled "No I don't need anything"

"Oh" Chase said moving his head next to Marshall's

"Chase, I heard what you said earlier" Marshall smiled

"Oh you did?" Chase blushed at him causing Marshall to giggle again

"Thanks I never knew how much you thought of me" Marshall spoke softly

"Marshall I consider you my brother, and I'll do anything for you buddy" Chase smiled giving Marshall a friendly lick

"Huh? Your bother?" Marshall asked confused

"Yes, of course I do, I always have, and our time here at the Park, you've proven yourself again and again how determined you are to help your friends even though you were hurt, your so strong and brave. You've saved me a lot of times, and for that I'm grateful. You are my brother" Chase gave him a smile

"Wow Chase" Marshall was lost for words

"Oh and don't you ever think about quitting the team, I promise you I'll help you get through this" Chase moved himself closer to Marshall "Please don't give up on us" Chase felt tears dripping down his cheeks which landed on Marshall's fur

Marshall smiled at him "Thanks Chase, that means so much too me"

Chase placed his paws around Marshall and gave him a brotherly hug, after they separated with his good front paw Marshall wiped Chase's tears away

"Chase, you don't need to worry anymore I'm alive, I promise I won't leave you" Marshall yawned sleepily

"Awww" Skye said from Everest's bed

"They're both so adorable" Everest said smiling

"Yeah they are!" Skye agreed

"Skye you better be careful with Chase" Everest said trying not to laugh

"Huh why?" Skye asked worried

Everest burst out laughing "Because if you anger him, he may bite your paw off!"

Skye started giggling "I hope not I need my paws to fly my helicopter"

Chase heard them laughing and glanced over, which caused both Everest and Skye to laugh even harder

"What's so funny?" Chase yelled out to them

"Oh nothing Chase" Skye fell on Everest's bed clutching her stomach still laughing

"Ugh! I will never understand females" Chase frowned

"Don't worry Chase, neither will I" Marshall laughed but then looked down at his broken paw

Rocky woke up then noticed Everest and Skye laughing "What's up with those two?"

Chase shrugged "I don't know, how are you buddy?"

"I'm ok" Rocky said with a confused look, hearing Skye and Everest still laughing "What did I miss?"

"We don't know" Marshall said watching Skye whisper something to Everest which caused them both to laugh harder

"Females..." Rocky frowned

"We know..." Both Chase and Marshall said at the same time

"What about females?" Rubble asked jumping on Rocky's bed

Zuma also jumped up on Rocky's bed

"Females can be weird" Chase giggled

"Totally dude" Zuma said in agreement, he noticed Marshall looking at his paw "You ok Marshall?"

The pups eye's all turned to Marshall

"I'm fine" Marshall smiled, Chase frowned not believing him

Outside the tent the Doctor was talking to Ryder

"Marshall's paw is severally damaged, it's now broken in about 6 places that I can see and the split in his bone has got bigger" The Doctor paused "Ryder I'm sorry to say this, but I highly doubt he will be able to use that paw again, so I'm going to recommend once he's stronger you do physiotherapy twice a day with him"

"Don't worry Doctor, the Pups and I will help him" Ryder smiled, but deep down he was worried

"Ryder it's not just helping him, the trauma of what happened will also effect him even if he doesn't show it, I can bring in a specialist to help with that" The Doctor suggested

"I understand thank your for telling me but Doctor right now we need to focus on this Forest Fire, but I'll talk with you more once this is under control" Ryder said looking at the burnt trees around the HQ

Back in the First Aid tent Katie started to wake up, Anna noticed and walked over to her

"Katie? You alright?" Anna asked examining her ankle which was swollen

"Hi Anna, I'm ok just have a head ache" Katie smiled opening her eye's

"Katie's awake!" Skye said jumping off Everest's bed and jumped on Katie's, she licked her cheek

"Skye" Katie giggled giving her a hug

Katie sat up as Anna examined her ankle "How is everyone?"

"Chase and Rocky, are recovering, but Everest and Marshall have a long way to go" Anna frowned "Katie I think you've done more damage to this ankle then just a sprain"

"I think you maybe right" Katie looked at her ankle "It does hurt more then a sprain, Anna can you wrap it up for me?"

"Sure Katie" Anna smiled picking up a bandage then wrapped her ankle

"Thanks" Katie said looking over at the pups when Ed walked in followed by Ryder and the Doctor

"Hello everyone" Ed said carrying a map, he turned to Ryder "I'm sorry to ask this so soon of you Ryder, but we need the Paw Patrol's assistance"

Everyone in the tent looked at Ed

"Ed we'd love to help but my pups are still injured" Ryder said looking mainly at Marshall

Ed sighed "This can't wait, its not just the Park at risk as you know Jake's Mountain plus Adventure Bay are now in the danger zone" Ed paused then looked at the map "Every minute means the Fire Front is moving closer to Jake's Mountain, plus if it continues to burn within the Park there will not be Much Park left"

Ryder looked at his pups "Only pups available right now, are Rubble, Zuma and Skye, the other's need more rest"

"Then I'll take the one's who can go" Ed said taking down some notes

"No, we're not going without the other's" Skye interrupted him

"Yeah! If they can't go neither will we!" Rubble said turning to Ed

Zuma smiled "From now on, The Paw Patwol won't be sepawated"

Chase stood up next to Marshall "Ryder Sir I can help"

"Chase you are not get recovered" Anna frowned at him

"I want to help, all our friends are in Adventure Bay" Chase smiled but looked at Marshall

"If Chase is up to it, so am I" Rocky sat up in his bed

Marshall went to open his mouth but Ryder cut him off

"Marshall you're still too injured" Ryder said lifting an eyebrow at him

"Ryder please, I can't be in bed any longer my bum has gone too sleep" Marshall frowned

Ryder giggled at Marshall's comment "Do you want me to take you for a quick walk? If that's ok with the Doctor?" Ryder questioned

The Doctor nodded "But take it easy"

"Ryder mind if I tag along?" Katie asked as Anna gave her some crutches

"Sure Katie" Ryder smiled but noticed Marshall attempting to stand up "No you don't, I'm carrying you"

"Ok Ryder, but I'm still attached to this machine" Marshall said looking at it

Anna giggled and walked over to him "Let me check your stats first"

Marshall and Ryder nodded as Anna and the Doctor checked Marshall's stats, then removed him from the machine

The Doctor placed a necklace around Marshall's neck that monitor's his heart rate "Ok good to go" He smiled

"Ugh don't be long then, we need to attack this fire as soon as possible" Ed said looking at his watch

Chase growled at Ed

"Chase it's fine" Ryder smiled trying to calm him down

"Ryder take as long as you need" Chase coughed on purpose

Ed sighed "No we don't have time for silly little walks"

Chase felt his face become red "Don't talk like that!"

Marshall let out a sigh "Forget it" he laid back down in his bed and covered his head with his blanket

"Now look at what you've done" Chase growled at Ed "Marshall come on buddy" He said pulling the blanket from Marshall's head

"No leave me alone, I cause so much drama" Marshall sighed pulling the blanket off of Chase

"Marshall" Chase tried pulling the blanket again

"STOP" Marshall snapped "We better go help Ed"

Ryder knelt next to Marshall's bed "We can still go for that walk Marshall, just ignore Ed you're more important then he is"

"But Ryder we need to stop the Fire, before it destroys our home" Marshall said peeping from beneath the blanket

"And we will Marshall, but you need fresh air" Ryder smiled removing the blanket from his head

Marshall sighed pulling the blanket off Ryder and back over his head

"Marshall" Ryder giggled seeing an eye peeping under the blanket

Chase gave Marshall a gentle nudge "Come on buddy go for a walk with Ryder, you need it"

"Ok fine, I give up" Marshall giggled but got tangled in the blanket "Um a little help?"

Katie walked over with her crutches laughing

"Help? Hello?" Marshall said fighting with the blanket

"I guess that blanket doesn't want him to go" Chase giggled

"Yeah now he want's to go, the blanket won't let him" Rocky laughed which caused everyone to laugh

"HELP!" Marshall screamed out "Ryder?! Anyone! ITS NOT FUNNY!"

"Marshall calm down" Ryder giggled gently removed the blanket from him

Marshall sighed relieved "Thank's Ryder"

"Ok you good now?" Katie asked standing next to Ryder

Marshall nodded

"Ryder take it easy with him ok?" Anna said reading Marshall's notes

"Yes and watch out for his head, and that paw" The doctor added

"No problem" Ryder smiled gently lifting Marshall up into his arms "You alright there pup?" Ryder asked before walking off

"I'm ok Ryder" Marshall gave him a lick on his cheek

"Ok great, won't be long Ed" Ryder smiled then walked off followed by Katie

"You better not be long, remember every minute wasted here means the Forest Fire is a minute closer to Jake's Mountain" Ed stated

Chase growled again "Leave them alone!"

"Yeah dude you're getting annoying" Zuma frowned at Ed

"If you want the Paw Patrol's help then I suggest you start treating them better man" Jake smirked

Ed sighed he knew Jake was right, but hated the fact he was being told what to do "Fine, when Jake's Mountain and Adventure Bay burns to the ground don't blame me" Ed returned the smirk at Jake

Before Ryder exited the Tent, he overheard Ed, quickly turning around "Ed you are forgetting we have our own Fire Pup regardless of if he's injured, and the Ranger's can help"

Ed sighed

Ryder smiled at Ed "We'll find a way to stop that fire with or without your help"

"I highly doubt that Ryder, but we were sent here to get this Fire under control regardless of if you like it or not" Ed smirked

Marshall coughed "Didn't Ed say something about every minute wasted means the fire is a minute closer?"

"Ok enough is enough, come on Katie" Ryder said carrying Marshall out the tent, followed by Katie

The pups turned away from Ed, who was left speechless

Once outside the tent Ryder and Katie were approached by Silvera, Mark and Michael who had been assessing the damage to Ranger HQ

"G'day" Silvera smiled then looked at Marshall in Ryder's arms "How are you?"

"I'm ok" Marshall answered

Mark looked concerned "Shouldn't he be resting?"

"We're taking him for a walk" Ryder smiling at Marshall

"Oh, that's a good idea poor pup been stuck in bed for awhile" Michael looked back at Ranger HQ

Ryder turned his eye's to the HQ "How damaged is it?"

"Well the 3rd floor was completely destroyed in the fire, as was Ground Level we will need to rebuild those level's before we open the Park" Silvera frowned knowing its a lot of work

"Not to mention the damage the Forest Fire has done inside the Park" Michael said looking at the burnt tree's

Mark also looked at the burnt tree's "Yeah, there's signs that need to be repaired, and roads need to be cleared, so much to do"

"Don't worry, once this Fire is out and my pups are better we'll help" Ryder smiled

"Ryder, we couldn't ask that of you" Silvera frowned

"We're the Paw Patol, its our duty to help" Marshall said as Ryder gave him an ear scratch

"We would appreciate it" Silvera smiled then looked at Ranger HQ "But we're do we start?"

"First we need to help Ed with the Forest Fire, it's heading towards Jake's Mountain and Adventure Bay" Ryder informed them

"Some of our Fire Fighter equipment didn't get destroyed in the fire, we can use it to create a Fire break" Silvera suggested

"Sounds great Silvera" Ryder smiled as the Ranger's walked off

Ryder continued to walk until they came to the back of Ranger HQ the dirt was black from the fire, there was a small steel bench that didn't get burnt, Ryder sat down with Katie

"This is far enough" Ryder smiled placing Marshall on his lap

"Ryder?" Marshall looked up at him  
"What is it?" Ryder questioned

"Can I...Well...could I..." Marshall swallowed hard

"Can you what?" Ryder giggled

"Um..Can I...I...I..." Marshall paused

"Just say it Marshall" Katie also giggling

"Would it be alright if I try to walk?" Marshall curiously asked

Ryder thought for a moment then looked at Katie who nodded

"Sure Marshall, but take it slow ok?" Ryder gently place Marshall on the ground

Marshall straight away fell over which caused Ryder to quickly come to his aid

"Here let me help you" Ryder said helping Marshall to his feet

"Thank's Ryder" He smiled finding his balance but as soon as Marshall went to take a step he fell over but found himself in Ryder's arms, Marshall sighed

"Don't worry Marshall" Katie smiled at him "It was a good attempt"  
"Can I try again?" Marshall asked

Ryder nodded and placed Marshall on the ground, this time he knelt besides him staying by his side

Marshall again lost his balance but Ryder placed his hands around him to help keep him stable

"Now try" Ryder smiled

"Thanks" Marshall put his good front paw forward then took a step

"Nice one!" Katie cheered

Ryder removed his hands but kept them close to Marshall

Marshall took another step but accidentally placed his broken paw on the ground which caused him to almost pass out, lucky Ryder was there and caught him

"I think that's enough" Ryder said picking Marshall up who looked like he was almost in tears

"Marshall I can't walk either" Katie said looking at her ankle

"But you can" Marshall looked at her crutches

"Just give your body time to heal" Ryder smiled giving him an ear scratch

A tear fell from Marshall's eye's "Ryder I know my chances of walking again are slim"

"No, not slim" Ryder paused "You will walk again, trust me" He wiped the tear from Marshall's cheek

"Ryder's right, with our help and the pups you'll walk again" Katie said looking at the damaged from the fire

"Together we will all help you" Ryder smiled at him

Marshall licked Ryder's cheek "Thanks Ryder, thanks Katie"

Ryder turned his attention to the Forest Fire which was burning on the horizon

"Ryder? how am I suppose to help when I can't even walk?" Marshall questioned

"Don't worry, we'll find a way" Ryder placed his hand on Marshall's head but noticed it felt hot "Are you feeling ok pup?"

"I'm fine" Marshall said looking at Ryder who looked at Katie

"Katie he feels hot" Ryder looked concerned

Katie placed her hand on top of Marshall's head "I think you have a temperature"

"But I feel fine" Marshall frowned

"Can I check your head injury?" Katie asked

Marshall nodded

Katie then unwrapped the bandage around his head and examined the wound which was red and blood with yellow liquid leaked from it

"Hows it look?" Marshall questioned

"It could be infected" Katie said taking a closer look "My gosh this wound is so deep, you really hit that rock hard huh"

"I don't remember" Marshall frowned then flinched as Katie felt around the wound

"Katie his skull is fractured" Ryder said placing his hand on Marshall's side

"Yeah I know" Katie re-wrapped his head "I'll clean it when we get back"

"We better go" Ryder said realizing they had been gone for around 15 minutes

"Ryder thank's for letting me try to walk" Marshall smiled as Ryder gently picked him up

"That's ok Marshall" He said standing then turned to Katie "Need help?"

Katie smiled "Yes please"

Ryder held Marshall with one arm and stretched his other hand out for Katie, who took hold of it and stood up

"Thanks" She smiled using her crutches

They started to slowly walk back to the First Aid tent, but by the time they arrived Ed and his teams were waiting along with the pups all apart from Everest, Ryder was shocked

"Whats going on? Ryder questioned then noticed the Ranger's were gone

"The fire's picked up speed, Jake's gone with the Ranger's to try to protect his Mountain" A female fire fighter explained

"While you were off walking, Jake could have lost his Mountain" Ed frowned at Ryder

"But he didn't lose it" Chase snapped

Ryder ignored Ed's comment "Rocky and Chase you both should be resting"

"We've rested enough" Rocky said scratching his back

"The Paw Patrol is ready to action Ryder sir!" Chase stood tall

"Not yet Chase" Ryder smiled and placed Marshall down next to Zuma "Now your ready"  
"But Ryder, Mars..." Skye was cut off

"Ok pups I know most of you are still injured, some more then other's but we have a job to do, this job requires all paws on deck. We need to stop this fire before it destroys the rest of the Park" Ryder said looking at his pup pad

"And Jake's Mountain" Skye added

"Yeah and Advenwure Bay" Zuma said looking at Ryder

"Jake and the Ranger's have gone to protect his Mountain's its up to us and the Fire Authorities to stop the Fire before it reaches there" Ryder said pressing Marshall's symbol "Marshall I need you and your Fire Truck, you're going to be staying with me" Ryder smiled

"I'm fired up!" Marshall said sitting down

"Great!" Ryder then clicked on Skye's symbol "Skye I need you to use your helicopter to throw water on the fire, if we can slow it down it will help"

"This puppies gonna fly!" Skye said doing a back flip

Ryder clicked Chase and Rubble's symbol "Chase I need you to use your drone so we can keep track of the Fire, you can warn us when it gets close"

"Super-Spy Chase is on the case!" Chase answered

"Rubble you will need to help clear a Fire Break" Ryder then clicked on Zuma and Rocky's symbol

"Rubble on the double" Rubble smiled

"Zuma, there's a small creek in the Fires path I need you to fill bucket's of water up and place them in Rocky's truck, then Rocky you will take them then help Ed and his teams" Ryder instructed them

"Lets dive in!" Zuma replied

"Green means go!" Rocky said sitting tall

"Great! Ok pups you all know what jobs you have to do. Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder gently picked Marshall up

"Ryder sir?" Chase said looking at him "How will Marshall get his fire truck there? Since he can't drive it?"

"We're taking the PAW Patroller" Ryder smiled as the PAW Patroller drove up to them

"Yes!" The pups all cheered

"Lets go" Ryder ran into the PAW Patroller with Marshall followed by the pups and Katie

Ed got in his Fire Engine as Units 1-6 followed behind him

At Jake's Mountain the Fire could be clearly seen rapidly approaching

"I don't think the Paw Patrol will make it in time" Jake frowned watching the fire

"Don't worry Jake if they don't we will protect your Mountain" Silvera said as she and her team set up fire equipment

Suddenly the wind picked up which caused the Fire Front to change direction

"Oh no!" Mark said watching it

"Mark what's wrong?" Silvera questioned

"The Fire is going to miss your Mountain Jake, but now its heading straight towards Adventure bay!" Mark said worried

"But that means Ryder and the pups are going to collide with the Fire!" Michael looked through his binoculars

"We have to warn them" Jake pulled out his phone "Ryder its Jake"

Ryder answered his pup pad "Hi Jake hows it going?"

"Ryder you need to stop where you are now!" Jake yelled into his phone

"What's wrong?" Ryder questioned

"Its the Forest Fire, its changed direction and if you keep going along that road you're going to get hit by it" Jake said sounding extremely worried

"Robo dog hit the brakes" Ryder instructed, as the Robo Dog did what it was told to do causing the PAW Patroller to come to a complete stop

Ed almost hit into the back end of the PAW Patroller but managed to stop just in time

"Wyder? why have we stopped?" Zuma questioned

"We can't be there already" Chase said looking out a window

"Pups we have a problem" Ryder frowned

"What's the problem?" Marshall curiously asked

"I think I know" Chase was staring at something out the window

"What is it?" Skye asked jumping up next to him "Uh oh"

All the pups apart from Marshall looked out the window, what they saw sent chills down each pups back

"What's happening?" Marshall frowned not being able to stand up

Ryder walked over to him and picked him up

Marshall gasped "Its heading our way?!"

"Yep, so there's no time to waste" Ryder placed Marshall back down as Ed entered

"We need to stop this Fire, and I guess this spot will have to do" Ed frowned

"Lets go pups" Ryder said still holding Marshall then he ran out of the PAW Patroller followed by the pups

Ed looked down at the pups "We need a plan"

For once Ryder agreed with him

"We can use the road as a Fire break" Marshall suggested

"Great idea Marshall" Ryder smiled at him "Alright Rubble and Rocky I need you to widen both sides of the road, Skye please watch the Fire and inform us if anything changes" Ryder instructed them

Skye took off in her helicopter as the other pups got in their vehicle's

"Ryder? What can I do?" Marshall asked

Ryder looked at Marshall in his arms "You're going to help me fight this Fire"

"How? I can't walk" Marshall frowned at himself

"Don't worry I have a plan" Ryder said giving him a kiss on his head

"Ryder! Come in!" Skye said into her pup tag

Ryder pulled out his pup pad "Skye what's wrong?"

"Ryder there's a vehicle heading towards you" Skye said watching a vehicle drive towards the group

The pups stopped what they were doing and ran over to Ryder

"Who is that?" Zuma asked

"I don't know" Ryder replied

"Who would be so stupid to drive towards a Forest Fire?" Rubble asked worried

"Um us?" Chase giggled at what he just said

Ryder laughed "We'll its our job too" He smiled "Skye can you see who it is?"

"Roger that Ryder" Skye flew in for a closer look "Ryder! you're not going to believe this!"

"Skye who is it?" Chase said into his pup tag

The vehicle got closer "Its..." Skye started to say

"Is that?" Rocky paused

"Mayor Goodway?" Ryder was puzzled was the vehicle came into view

"What is she doing here?" Marshall asked

"I guess we're about to find out" Ryder said as she parked next to the PAW Patroller

"Ryder! Pups!" Mayor Goodway greeted them but then stopped and stared at the pups "Oh my! what happened!" She was shocked by the state they were in

"Long story" Ryder said then shook his head "Mayor what are you doing here?"

Mayor Goodway started walking towards them "Ryder, I'm here to help"

The pups all looked at each other, Ed walked over with an angry face

"Ugh, you need to go" Ed said to Mayor Goodway

"Pardon me?" Mayor Goodway put her hands on her hips

"I said... You.. Need... To... Go..." Ed said standing in her way

Mayor Goodway lifted her eyebrow at him "And who might you be?"

"I'm Ed, Leader of this operation" Ed smirked at her

"Well, sir I'm the Mayor of Adventure Bay and I will not be told what to do" She smiled "So would you kindly move out of my way"

Ed froze and did what he was asked, as Mayor Goodway walked passed him she smiled "Thank you"

"Sorry Ma'am" Ed scratched his head

The pups giggled at him causing his face to turn red "Well I need to go work on some fire stuff, I mean plans" he put his face in the air and walked off

"But Mayow its to dangewous" Zuma said worried

"I know" She bent down giving him a pat "But Chickaletta and I decided to help, she wanted to help so much" Mayor Goodway said as Chickaletta popped her head out of the Mayor's purse "isn't that right?" She said giving Chickaletta a scratch

Meanwhile Silvera, Mark Michael and Jake made their way towards the others

"We're not going to make it in time!" Mark said worried

Michael looked at his radar "The Fires picking up speed"

"Man this is bad" Jake frowned

"The Fire is heading straight for them" Michael looked at the radar again "Wait they've stopped"

"What? Why would they stop there?" Silvera asked looking over Michael's shoulder

"HURRY!" Jake yelled worried

Mark pressed his foot on the accelerator causing them to go faster, when suddenly he lost control, the vehicle spun around several times before going off the road and landed in a ditch, knocking the Rangers and Jake unconscious

To be continued


	46. The Choice's We Make

Chapter 46: The Choice's We Make

Silvera slowly opened her eye's, instantly she felt pain in her head. Touching her forehead Silvera quickly realized she had a deep wound a few centimeter's long, she tore her a part of her top and wrapped it around her head, then checked Jake who was unconscious next to her.

"Jake? You ok mate?" Silvera said feeling for a pulse, finding one she then checked him for an injures

Everything was black at first, Jake heard someone calling his name. He managed to open his eye's

"Ow!" Jake moaned touching his leg "I think I broke something"

"Here let me take a look" Silvera said bending over "Jake this looks nasty"

Jake's leg around his knee and just below it was swollen, a bone could be seen appearing just below the skin surface

"How bad is it?" Jake asked as Silvera continued to examine him

Silvera frowned "Jake this looks bad" She said leaning over for a small first aid kit "I'll wrap it up for you, but you need medical attention" She took out some bandages and wrapped them around Jake's injured leg

"Ahh, that feels better thanks Silvera" Jake smiled then looked around "What happened?"

"I don't know, Mark lost control and we crashed" Silvera held her head

"You alright?" Jake asked

"Yeah I'm fine mate, just hit my head" She smiled then attempted to open one of the side doors "Its stuck" she frowned

Jake tried to open his door but the moment he moved a sharp pain exploded in his leg "OW!"

"Jake don't try to move" Silvera pulled a blanket from under the seat then covered him with it "Just rest" She said climbing into the front of the vehicle to check on Mark and Michael

Mark regained consciousness just as Silvera's head appeared next to him

"G'day Mate, how are you?" Silvera asked feeling his pulse which was slightly high

Mark blinked a few time's "Its my vision and my head hurts"

"Look at me for a moment" Silvera said as Mark looked in her eye's "I think you have concussion"

"We need to get out of here" Mark said trying to move

Silvera gently pushed him back on the chair "You're not going anywhere, just sit still"

"Silvera the Fire is going to..." Mark got cut off

"Shhh I know, but look at us" Silvera said turning her attention to Michael "Besides Jake can't walk"

"Yeah I can" Jake said from the back on the vehicle

Silvera frowned at him

"Ok ok, you're right" He replied then looked at his leg

"Michael?" Silvera gently touched his head "Michael can you hear me?"

No answer

"Is he ok?" Both Mark and Jake asked

Silvera felt for a pulse "Oh no! Michael's not breathing!" She quickly began performing CPR on him, moments later his heart started

"Silvera?" Mark said worried

"Its ok, he's alive" She responded wiping sweat from her face

"You need to go get help" Mark looked at her

"I can't leave you" Silvera said moving back next to Jake, who looked like he was about to pass out "Jake are you ok?"

"Ow! Its just... OW!" Jake pointed to his side, that's when Silvera saw a piece of steel had got lodged in his side "Man this hurts!"

"Jake don't move" Silvera quickly examined his injury "You have to sit still, if you move too much this could go right in" She frowned

"Silvera go" Mark said again "You the only one who can walk"

"No I'm not leaving you like this" Silvera tried her communicator but it was broken as was Mark's she tried Michael's and his was as well

"Try my phone" Jake said pulling his phone from his pocket, but noticed it was smashed "Never mind"

Silvera sighed "I can't leave you"

Jake grabbed her hand "Silvera please man you need to get Ryder and the pups"

Silvera gave in "Alright, I won't be long just hold on mates" she climbed over the back seat and exited through the backdoor window the glass was shattered by the impact, as she climbed out Silvera was cut by the glass "Don't worry I'll be back with help" She said leaving the vehicle

"Jake you alright back there?" Mark asked trying to look around which almost made him pass out

"I'm ok thanks dude" Jake said closing his eye's

"Ok good" Mark looked over at Michael who was still unconscious "I hope they hurry"

"Yeah" Jake answered

Meanwhile most of the pups were clearing a Fire Break in an attempt to stop the fire, while Ryder, Marshall and Zuma were helping Ed's Unit's Fire Engine's fill up their water tanks, a long with Marshall's Fire Engine in a near by creek.

Ryder placed Marshall next to the creek so he could fill in water canons "Marshall I'm going to fill your Fire Engine's tank, let me know when you're finished"

Marshall nodded "Ok thanks Ryder" He smiled as he attempted to fill his water tanks on his pup pack but started to fall over, he was caught by Zuma

"Woah Dude! I got you!" Zuma smiled placing his side next to Marshall's "You alright?"

"I'm ok, thanks Zuma" Marshall smiled now standing up

"Here let me help you" Zuma said helping Marshall place his water tanks in the creek

Zuma stayed close by Marshall's side ready to catch him if he lost his balance

"Your pups are so cute Sir, I bet you're very proud of them" A female Fire Fighter said to Ryder

Ryder helped the Fire Fighter with a hose and placed it in the creek "Yes I am, they're all such great pups" Ryder smiled at her

"That Dalmatian he showed so much bravery, he truly has a Fire pups spirit" She smiled as the water began to pump up the hose into the Truck

"His name is Marshall" Ryder said watching Zuma helping Marshall

The female Fire Fighter held the hose with one hand and with her other she placed it on Ryder's shoulder, which caused him to turn his attention to her

"I'm very sorry about Ed, the way he acts and treats people is wrong" She frowned "You see I'm his elder sister"

Ryder was shocked "You're his sister?"

She nodded "That's right, my name is Rach. Please ignore Ed, he can be so controlling at times"

"You're nothing like Ed" Ryder said to her

Rach smiled "I get that a lot, I'm usually left with his mess to clean up"

Marshall's pup back's tank were full, Zuma noticed Marshall looked weaker

"You ok dude?" Zuma asked suddenly Marshall started swagging

"Zum...a..." Marshall said right before he collapsed falling on Zuma

"Wyder!" Zuma called out gently laying down so Marshall wouldn't fall off him

Ryder quickly turned his attention to the pups, dropping the hose he ran over to them

"Zuma what happened?" Ryder asked kneeling besides him

"Wyder he just collapsed" Zuma said as Ryder lifted Marshall up off him and into his arms "Is he alwight?" Zuma asked

Ryder sat besides Zuma and laid the unconscious Marshall on his lap "He's just exhausted" Ryder said feeling Marshall's pulse

"Is the pup ok?" Rach asked walking over

"He'll be alright, I think he exhausted himself" Ryder said looked down at Marshall, then he looked at Zuma "I need you to watch him for me, while I fill his Truck's water tanks"

"Alwight Wyder" Zuma smiled as Ryder place Marshall on the ground next to him "He will be ok wight?" Zuma curiously asked

Ryder gave him a pat "I think so, but watch him for me" After saying that Ryder stood up and got Marshall's truck and started to fill its tanks

Zuma laid down next to Marshall who moaned then opened one eye

"Z...Zuma?" Marshall said trying to stand up

"Just lay down dude" Zuma smiled at Marshall "You need to west"

"I'm ok" Marshall smiled weakly at him "I just felt a little tired"

Zuma didn't believe it (After everything he's been through he just feels tired?) he thought to himself

"Zuma I'm ok" Marshall smiled seeing doubt in Zuma's eye's "It just..." Suddenly Marshall let out a distressful yelp and held his broken paw

"Marshall dude what's wong?" Zuma asked nudging him

"Ow!" Marshall screamed then lost consciousness

Ryder heard Marshall's screams and ran over to them

"Zuma what happened?" Ryder asked picking up Marshall

Zuma was in shock

"Zuma?" Ryder said siting next to him

"Sowwy Wyder" Zuma shook his head "He was holding his paw"

Ryder looked down at Marshall's broken paw "It feels hot" he said feeling the cast which had heat coming through it

"Wyder? Is he going to be alwight?" Zuma asked worried

"I thought it was too soon for him, he needed more time to rest" Ryder frowned "Rach?" He said as she approached them

"Everything ok?" She asked

"Can you go back to the PAW Patroller and get me some pain relief for Marshall?" Ryder asked holding Marshall close to him

"Sure Ryder" Rach replied then drove off in her Fire Engine

Back with the group, the pups were almost finished clearing the Fire break when Rach came back, Ed was furious

"What are you doing back?!" Ed said placing his hands on hips

"I hav..." Rach was cut off by Ed

"Did you finish filling the tanks?" He said getting in her face

"Ed no, I was sent back by Ryder to get some pain relieve for Marshall" Rach explained

"WHAT! You left your duties for that?!" Ed shouted at her

Chase over heard the conversation, rage filled his eye's without thinking Chase ran towards Ed

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR ATTITUDE!" Chase yelled leaping at Ed

Ed didn't have time to think, within seconds Chase collided with his stomach knocking Ed to the ground with a hard thump

"Get off me mutt!" Ed yelled trying to push Chase off him

Chase lowered his head showing his teeth

"How dare you call me a mutt!" Chase snapped his teeth right in Ed's face "First you lie saying Marshall was dead! And you tried to take him away from me!"

"I didn't lie! He was..." Ed started to say

"SHUT UP! I WASN'T FINISHED!" Chase dug his claws into Ed's arm "You're so bossy towards us! You're mean to Ryder, then the pups! And you upset Marshall by saying he couldn't go for a walk!" Chase was overcome by rage

"Ugh GET off me!" Ed pushed Chase hard causing him to fly several feet in the air

Chase landed on his feet, seeing Ed attempt to stand up he bolted towards him hitting him with all his weight, Ed fell to the ground again

"DID I SAY I WAS FINISHED?! NO!? THEN STAY DOWN!" Chase again pushed his claws into Ed this time in his stomach "You're even mean to your own workers!"

A smirk grew across Ed's face "That 'Worker' is my sister"

Chase felt his face turn red "You treat family like that?!"

"Yes because her priority is her job, not pain relief for a pup" Ed said still smirking

Without thinking Chase raised his paw high in the air, and swung it as hard as he could

THUMP!

Chase's claw connected with Ed's cheek "HOW... DARE YOU! THAT'S MARSHALL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Ed took hold of Chase's paw, and removed it from his cheek "You're a feisty one, I like it"

Chase opened his jaw showing his teeth

"DO it!" Ed yelled out

Chase swung his jaw at Ed's arm, seconds before his teeth connected he felt himself get picked up "PUT ME DOWN!" he turned around and raised his paw at whoever was holding him, a hand took hold of his paw

"CHASE!" Ryder said holding Chase tightly "You need to calm down!" he said letting go of Chase's paw

"Ry...der?" Chase said shocked as tears filled his eye's "Ryder sir I'm...I mean Ed was..."

Ryder smiled "Chase I know, I heard it all" He placed Chase on the ground then turned to Ed "If you EVER EVER treat one of my pups like that again, IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER DO"

Ed slowly got to his feet, but Ryder got in his face

"Leave" Ryder said picking Chase up

"What did you just say?" Ed said laughing

"I said leave" Ryder said slowly "We don't need you"

Hearing that caused Ed to laugh, he saw Marshall laid on the ground next to the other pups

"You're going to regret this Ryder" He said standing to his feet

Ryder ignored Ed and put Chase down, then knelt besides him "That was brave of you, but silly Ed could have hurt you Chase"

"Ryder sir, I couldn't take it anymore... I'm sorry" Chase paused as screams were heard behind them

"RYDER!" Skye screamed as Ed ran towards the group

Rocky ran in front of Ed "He's after Marshall!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Ed yelled kicking Rocky, which knocked him out cold

"ED!" Rach screamed out running over to Rocky

Ed didn't stop he continued to run towards Marshall and Zuma

"ZUMA move!" Ryder yelled out to him afraid that he could get hurt

Zuma looked at Marshall then at Ed who was almost at them, just before Ed collided with Zuma, Rubble pushed him out of the way. Ed then took Marshall but his scruff of his neck and started to run towards the Forest Fire

"MARSHALL!" Everyone screamed

Unknown by them someone had been watching in the distant, they saw Ed grab Marshall and started to walk towards the direction Ed went

"Ryder?" Mayor Goodway said exiting the PAW Patrol she had put Chickaletta down for her nap when she heard the fight outside "What happened?"

"Mayor! Ed took Marshall!" Skye cried jumping in her arm's

"He what?!" Mayor Goodway put her hands out as Skye landed in them

"Its true! He puppynapped Marshall!" Chase said next to Ryder who was checking on Rocky

"We need to get him" Mayor Goodway said placing Skye on the ground

Ryder picked the unconscious Rocky up "We will" he turned to Rach "Can you take Rocky in the PAW Patroller, and make sure the pups finish this Fire Break"

"What?!" Chase said shocked "We're coming with you!"

Ryder handed Rocky to Rach then shook his head "No, I'm not risking anymore pups being hurt, besides I need you all to finish this fire break"

"But Ryder Ed's dangerous" Rubble said worrying

"I'll be fine" Ryder smiled

"Yes he will be fine, I'm coming with him" Mayor Goodway said placing her hand on his shoulder

Ryder looked at her

"You don't have a choice, I'm going" She smiled "Lets go save Marshall"

Ryder nodded, with that they both departed and headed towards the direction Ed went

Ed was still holding Marshall by his scruff, he came across a small cliff. The Forest Fire was burning towards them, Ed looked at Marshall "You've wasted too much of my time!" He said as he grabbed Marshall with both hands

"Woah what's going on?!" Marshall screamed waking up, he was unconscious through the whole thing "What are you doing!" He screamed trying to get Ed to let go of him

"Hold still!" Ed said lifting him high above his head

Marshall blinked several times and looked down, below him was the cliff it wasn't too high just higher enough for a human to injure themselves if they fell over it

"ED! STOP!" Marshall screamed

"It'll be all over soon" Ed smirked getting ready to throw Marshall over

Marshall screamed as hard as he could, his screams for help echoed through the tree tops "PLEASE DON'T!"

"No one's here to save you this time" Ed said as he raised Marshall higher

"LEAVE MARSHALL ALONE!" A voice yelled out from behind them, Ed didn't get time to see who it was

Suddenly out of nowhere a figure appeared it hit Ed and Marshall with a force of a truck sending Ed flying into a tree knocking him out

"AHHHH!" Marshall screamed as he also was sent flying but landed half over the cliff, his body began to fall over "HELP!"

Marshall felt his body start to fall over the cliff, the last thing he saw was two arms reaching for him then he was consumed by darkness

To be continued


	47. Choices and Results

Chapter 47: Choices and Results

Marshall felt his body hanging in mid air, he could feel the warmth of two hands wrapped around his waist

"You're going to be ok, I got you Marshall" The voice said

"Let me help" Another voice responded

Marshall opened one eye to see the ground a several meter's away "Wh...wha..." he attempted to say as he saw the ground get further away from him

"We got you" One of the voices calmly said as Marshall was pulled up and away from the cliff, he fell on someone's stomach

"You're safe now" A voice said patting him on his head "You can open your eye's"

"Oh alright" Marshall opened one eye to see Anna looking down at him "Anna!"

"You ok?" Anna asked sitting on the ground examining him

"Anna! Ed was going to..." Marshall burst out crying, confused "He was going to..."

"I know, but you are safe. I won't let him hurt you again" Anna lifted Marshall up and hugged him

"Who else is here?" Marshall asked knowing he heard someone else's voice

A pup's head appeared over Anna's shoulder

"EVEREST!" Marshall said happy to see her

Quickly Everest ran around Anna and sat next to her giving Marshall lots of welcoming licks to his cheek's

"I was so scared" Everest said giving him one last lick then turned her attention to Ed "That monster was trying to take you away from me!" She said in anger

"Everest please give me some space, I need to fully examine Marshall" Anna asked her

"Oh sure" Everest said sitting down next to them

"Anna? Where did you come from?" Marshall curiously asked

Anna finished examining Marshall head injury then she paused "Well Everest here wanted to check on everyone, lucky we saw him carry you away"

Everest looked at Ed who was still unconscious "Marshall why was Ed trying to kill you?"

"I don't know" Marshall said with a confused look

"It doesn't matter" Anna smiled "Everest saved your life"

Everest blushed "Not really you're the one who caught him before Marshall fell"

"You knocked Ed out the way, are you ok though?" Anna said looking at her

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" Everest questioned

"You hit him with force" Anna paused feeling Marshall's heart rate go higher "Marshall what's wrong?"

Marshall looked stunned and confused "Huh? What I'm ok"

"Your heart rate is higher" Anna looked down at him "You sure you're ok?"

Marshall nodded

Voice's were heard from behind them

"Marshall!" Ryder called out quickly running over to him "Anna? Everest? What are you two doing here?" he questioned sitting down next to them

Mayor Goodway walked over and looked at Ed

"Ryder!" Marshall smiled trying to jump into his arms

"Woah steady Marshall" Anna said helping him to Ryder

Ryder took Marshall and gave him a hug "I was so worried pup, he didn't hurt you did he?"

Marshall shook his head "No I'm ok"

"Ryder he was going to kill him" Anna frowned "If Everest didn't stop him..."

Ryder turned to Everest "You saved Marshall's life and I'm grateful thank you Everest" he said giving her a pat "But I'm confused what are you both doing here?"

"It was Everest, she talked me into bringing her and its lucky we did" Anna said looking at Ed "Why was he trying to kill Marshall?"

"That's what I would like to know" Mayor Goodway said putting her hands on her hips

"Long story" Ryder sighed

"I don't mean to be the barer of bad new's, but um that Forest Fire is getting closer" Everest said looking at the flames

"We better get out of here" Ryder gave Marshall back to Anna and stood up

"You aren't going anywhere" Ed said causing everyone to spin around "That pup is the reason this fire isn't contained or put out!"

"Ed!" Ryder snapped "How dare you blame Marshall"

"Well it is his fault, you call him a fire pup?" Ed laughed "He can't even stand! Look at him! He's useless!"

Marshall knew deep down inside Ed was right because he was injured, overwhelmed by emotions Marshall burst out in tear's, crying uncontrollably this made Ryder mad, but before Ryder could respond a brown flash came out of nowhere it hit Ed throwing him several feet backwards towards the cliff

"What the!" Anna said looking around, but something else caught her attention "Oh no! Marshall!"

"Anna? What's wrong?" Everest asked as Anna sat down

Marshall's breathing was heavy, tears were flowing from his eye's "He's right!" Marshall blurted out "I am useless!"

"Marshall no you are not, ignore what Ed said" Ryder knelt besides Anna "You're just injured is all"

"Ryder..." Marshall started to say, but Ryder picked him up bringing Marshall close to his chest he hugged him

"Listen to me pup, Ed doesn't know what he's talking about you are incredibly brave and not at all useless" Ryder said wiping his tears away

Marshall didn't get to respond as a yell was heard from behind

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU WEREN'T BORN!"

Everyone turned to see Chase on top of Ed

"MONSTER!" Chase yelled clawing at Ed's shirt "You hurt Marshall! He's not useless! TAKE IT BACK!"

"CHASE!" Ryder yelled placing Marshall next to Anna "Chase stop! Violence won't solve it" Ryder said running over afraid Chase would get injured

"Ryder stay back! He deserves this!" Chase swung his claw at Ed's arm, it connected

"Ouch" Ed laughed "Is that the best you got mutt?"

Chase swung again, this time with force

WACK

Ed felt pain shoot up his arm but ignored it, instead he laughed sitting up he took hold of Chase

"Let me go!" Chase said swinging his claws at Ed

"PUT CHASE DOWN!" Ryder screamed out

Ed just laughed "Paw Patrol always think's they are better then everyone else, this will teach you a lesson"

"ED!" Another voice called from behind Ryder he turned around to his surprise Silvera was there, she witnessed the whole thing "Mate you will put Chase down right now!" The anger in her voice was intense

Ed froze staring in her eye's

"I'm warning you!" Silvera said walking passed Ryder, she turned her head to him "Don't worry I'll settle this"

Ed's grasp around Chase tightened causing Chase to yelp

"Did you not hear me? PUT... HIM... DOWN...!" Silvera approached Ed

Mayor Goodway followed behind Silvera but Ed walked backwards closer to the edge of the cliff

"Chase!" Ryder called out horrified Ed would fall over the edge with him

Marshall was shocked seeing how Ed was acting, unable to take it anymore Marshall stood up ignored the pain from his paw, he bolted towards Ed who was surprised to see the injured pup running

"CHASE!" Marshall yelled running passed Ryder, then Anna, then Mayor Goodway and finally Silvera

Ed stopped in his tracks and braced for the impact, upon reaching Ed Marshall leaped high into the air hitting Ed like a brick right in his stomach instantly causing him to drop Chase

Ed screamed out in pain, as Marshall forced him on the ground "Are you stupid or something?!" Marshall yelled in Ed's ear "This Park is burning, Adventure Bay is in danger! My Home is in danger! And all you can think about is abusing everyone!"

Ryder, Chase, Everest, Silvera, Mayor Goodway and Anna were all shocked at what they were seeing

"You're not fit to be a Fire Fighter! GROW UP Ed!" With his last bit of energy Marshall raised his broken paw high in the air and took one last swing at his head, it connected with such a force Marshall's cast was cracked leaving a big split in it, as soon as it connected it sent several of Ed's teeth flying

Ed raised his hand

"MARSHALL LOOK OUT!" Chase warned in horror

Just as Ed brought his hand down Marshall jaw's snapped shut right on his hand, closing his mouth as hard as he could Marshall felt his teeth dig into Ed's skin, then Ed lost consciousness, and then Marshall collapsed breathing heavily his jaw was still around Ed's hand

Within seconds Ryder was by Marshall's side, ignoring Ed he quickly removed Ed's hand from Marshall's mouth then grasped his pup in his arms "Marshall talk to me" Ryder said sitting on the ground next to Ed

Marshall opened one eye "Ryder? Is Chase safe?"

"Yes Marshall he's right here" Ryder waved Chase over who sat next to him

"I'm here buddy" Chase said laying a brotherly lick on Marshall's cheek

Marshall smiled relieved then he too lost consciousness

"Ryder may I examine him?" Anna asked kneeling besides Ryder, who was accompanied by Everest

Ryder nodded, as Anna started checking Marshall over

"Poor thing, he's exhausted himself and he's going to need a new cast" Anna said noticing the split on Marshall's cast "Keep him safe Ryder, Make sure he stays off that leg it will never heal if he keeps damaging it" She stated removing the cast then wrapping his paw tightly with a bandage

Ryder nodded then pulled Marshall up to his chest and stood up

"What about Ed?" Mayor Goodway asked "We can't leave him"

"Yes we can!" Chase replied "He deserves to be left!"

Silvera walked over to Ed "He may deserve it Chase, but as Head Ranger I have the ability to arrest him"

Chase sighed "He deserves more then that" he mumbled

"Chase that's not how we do things" Ryder said "Ed may deserve a lot of things, but we're not the one's to give it too him"

"But Ryder sir, what he did to Marshall..." Chase was cut off

"I know pup, but we still need to stop the Forest Fire that is our main priority" Ryder said looking at the Fire Front which was burning closer

Ed started to wake up, and almost instantly Silvera pushed him on his stomach she grabbed hold of his hands and forced them behind his back

"Ed, anything you say, anything you do will be held against you in the court of law" She said using some rope to tie his hands together

Ed looked shocked

"Another thing, as Head Ranger of this Park you are banned from ever entering it" Silvera forced him to his feet

Mayor Goodway walked up to him, with one hand she slapped him across his face "And you're banned from Adventure Bay"

"ED!" A voice said from behind causing everyone to turn around even Ed turned around "How could you?! I'm so disappointed in you, this was your test to see how well you'd do as a Chief Fire Fighter. But look at what you've done! I'm hereby stripping you from you're duties you are longer emotionless stable and fit for this. So I will be taking that rank back" Rach said now standing in front of Ed and Silvera with one hand she removed the Chief's badge from his shirt pocket "You are no brother of mine!"

Everyone was shocked

"Wait you're saying your rank is higher then Ed's?" Silvera questioned

Rach nodded "I was training him to be Chief Fire Fighter, this was his first operation and test. Ed was suppose to take over my rank" She then turned to Ryder who was still holding an unconscious Marshall "Ryder I'm so terribly sorry for everything he did to you and your pups, I had no idea he was as bad as this. Please Ryder, pups forgive me" She knelt in front of Ryder

Chase was the first one to speak

"Rach" He said approaching her "Its not your fault, don't blame yourself" Chase planted a lick to her cheek causing Rach to giggle "You would be a better Chief Fire Fighter anyway" Chase said now in her arms

"Thank's Chase" Rach gave him an ear scratch, then placed him on the ground and stood up "Now let's focus on this Fire" She took out her radio "Rach to Unit 6"

"Unit 6 here, Rach what do you need?"

"Ed has been taking off duty permanently, I am now in control of this operation. Please inform all the units" Rach turned to the Ryder "Ryder and the pups, are also in control of it, if they need something give it to them" She smiled

"Alright, will do and Rach the Fire Break is finished. Unit 6 out"

Rach took hold of Ed "I'll take him, we have notified the Police and they are sending a Helicopter to pick him up" With that Rach walked off with Ed leaving the group

"Well I'm glad that's over" Ryder sighed relieved, then noticed Marshall was waking up "Marshall? you ok pup?"

"Ry...Ryder? Did I die?" Marshall questioned looking in Ryder's eye's who giggled at the question

Everest and Chase crowed around Marshall

"Oh Marshall your not dead" Everest said laying several kisses on his cheek "You saved Chase" She said giving him another lick

"Everest" Ryder giggled "That's enough, give him some space"

Everest face turned red "Sorry Ryder" she said back off

"Yeah you saved me buddy" Chase grinned "Thank you, I was sure Ed was going to..."

"But he didn't that's the main thing" Ryder said cutting Chase off "How do you feel pup?" Ryder questioned changing the subject

"Ryder my paw hurt's bad" Marshall frowned then realized he could feel his paw again "I have feeling back in my paw!" Marshall suddenly jumped up excited

"Woah careful" Anna walked over "Marshall your paw is still severely broken, although regaining feeling in your paw is a good sign" she said smiling

Marshall completely forgot about his head it wasn't till he was completely upright in Ryder's arm's when the pain from his head hit him "Ow" He moaned

"What's wrong buddy?" Chase asked

"My head, but my paw hurts more" Marshall said holding his head with his good front paw

"You fractured your skull remember" Anna smiled "Anyway we need to get moving" Anna paused as she walked passed Silvera she noticed her head

"Silvera? are you ok?" Anna asked forcing her to sit down "Let me take a look at that" she said removing the piece of shirt Silvera had used to wrap her head

"I'm fine, but Mark, Michael and Jake need help" Silvera frowned

"What happened?" Mayor Goodway asked "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I was going to, but with Ed I just didn't get time to" Silvera flinched as Anna examined her head

"Jake?! is he ok?" Everest said sounding worried

"No Jake's hurt badly" Silvera said

"Oh no poor Jake!" Everest was worried even more

"What happened?" Ryder questioned giving Marshall a pat

"Well we were on our way back from Jake's Mountain and we crashed I got out, but Michael Mark and Jake are still trapped" Silvera flinched again as Anna redressed her head

"I'll get the pups" Ryder said as Anna took Marshall off him, he then pulled out his pup pad "Pups to the PAW Patroller!"

Silvera smiled "Lets go"

Chase, Everest followed close behind Ryder, Anna and Silvera they headed back towards the PAW Patroller

Meanwhile Rocky had woken up and was with Zuma, Rubble, and Skye when their pup tags beeped and Ryder's voice came through

"Ryder's calling" They said at the same time

"Lets go!" Skye said running towards the PAW Patroller

They were meet by Chase and Everest, and Anna who was holding Marshall

"Marshall! Good too see you dude!" Zuma smiled as they entered the PAW Patroller

Marshall smiled back as Anna helped him get his EMT pup pack on as the other pups got in their pup packs then headed to the front then sat on the seats

"Paw Patrol, ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase said

"Thank's for coming, sorry to interrupt your works pups but we have another emergency" Ryder said looking at Marshall

"But Ryder what about the Forest Fire?" Rocky asked looking out the window

"Rach is going to try to get it under control, but this emergency can't wait" Ryder said pressing on Marshall symbol

Which made the pups turn and looked at Marshall

"Ryder sir..." Chase was hushed by Anna

"Marshall I need ready with your EMT gear, you'll need to examine the Rangers and Jake" Ryder smiled "Rocky I need you to take the vehicle doors off, so we can get them out"

"I'm ready for a ruff ruff Rescue!" Marshall said sitting on Anna's lap

"Green means go!" Rocky cheered

"Great! Paw Patrol is on a roll" Ryder ran to his ATV as Rocky went to his Truck Marshall was taken with Anna and Silvera in another vehicle

Around 10 minutes later they arrived at the crash site, Ryder got off his ATV

Silvera and Anna arrived, with Marshall. Quickly the group ran down the ditch and to the vehicle Marshall was placed on the ground as Ryder stayed with him, Anna and Silvera went to the front of the vehicle and looked through the window

"Mark?" Silvera said peering through the window

Mark opened his eye's "I knew you would return"

"Hold on mate, I brought Ryder and the pups" Silvera smiled "They will get you out"

"Rocky use your screw driver and get these doors off" Ryder instructed staying besides Marshall

"Ruff! Screw driver" Rocky said then started to remove the front door next to Mark

Moment's later the door was removed

"Done Ryder" Rocky then proceeded with removing the seat belt around Mark, once removed Anna and Silvera helped Mark out of the vehicle

"Are you alright mate?" Silvera asked helping him sit on the ground besides Marshall

"I'm fine, but Jake and Michael need help" Mark said Ryder then helped Marshall examine him

"Hold on Mark" Ryder said placing Marshall in front of Mark "Marshall please check him over"

"Sure thing Ryder!" Marshall smiled "Ruff! X-Ray screen" He said looking in the screen as he moved it over Mark's body "Hmm, Ryder I don't see any breaks"

"Great work Marshall" Ryder gave him a pat

Rocky went around to Michael's door "Ryder this door is jammed against a tree, I can't open it"

Everest arrived with Chase

"Pups?" Ryder asked confused because he didn't summon them

"We thought you might need help Ryder sir" Chase said jumping out of his vehicle

Ryder smiled "Well I'm happy you're here because Rocky needs help removing the other door" Ryder replied pointing to Rocky "Chase use your winch to pull the tree out the way"

"Ok Ryder" Chase ran back to his vehicle "Ruff ruff! Winch!" he then took hold of it, Everest sat next to Marshall who was still examining Mark

"Bring it here" Rocky said taking Chase to the tree

Chase then wrapped his winch around the tree, then ran back to his vehicle "Ruff! Winch in"

Slowly Chase's winch started to pull the tree away from the door

"All clear here" Rocky said looking at the door "Ruff! Screw driver" he then attempted to remove the door

"ROCKY LOOK OUT!" Everest called as a tree suddenly started to fall

"AHHHH!" Rocky screamed jumping out the way

CRASH

The tree landed on the Ranger's vehicle trapping Jake and Michael inside who were both unconscious

"Ryder how can we get them out now?" Marshall asked finishing Mark's check up

Ryder scratched his chin, then thought for a moment "We need more paws" He said pulling his pup pad out "Rubble, Skye and Zuma we need you're help"

"Sure Ryder, what do you need?" Skye questioned

"Rubble I need you to use your crane, and Skye I may need you with your cable" Ryder said looking at the tree

"Wyder what do you need me fow?" Zuma asked

"Zuma you need to assist Marshall" Ryder smiled "I need you to help him examine Michael and Jake once they're free"

"You got it Wyder" Zuma said as he Rubble ran to their trucks and Skye flew off in her helicopter

Back at the crash site Everest was trying to wake up Jake who was still unconscious in the back seat

"Jake! Wake up! It's Everest" She said through the back window, but got no answer "Jake?"

"Let me try" Chase said walking over to her "Ruff! Ruff! Megaphone! JAKE! WAKE UP!" he yelled out

Almost instantly Jake woke up "Huh? What? Where am I?" He questioned then remembered what had happened "Oh yeah that's right"

"Jake? Are you ok?" Everest questioned attempting to look through the back at him, but the tree blocked her view

"Ugh yeah but my leg hurts, and my side" Jake moaned "I can't move"

"Don't worry Jake we'll get you out" Ryder said standing up

Mark was sitting with Marshall next to him when suddenly without warning Marshall collapsed falling on Mark's lap

Quickly Mark picked Marshall up and felt for a pulse, he sighed relieved when he felt a pulse it was weak

"Marshall!" Ryder said noticing Marshall unconscious on Mark "What happened?" He questioned kneeling besides Mark

"Ryder, he really needs to rest everything that happened is catching up on him" Mark said concerned "Marshall's still injured and not just physically, but also emotionally"

Ryder looked shocked (Marshall's emotionally hurt? why didn't I pick up on that before?) he questioned himself, maybe it was the fact Marshall never showed it

"Mark's right" Anna said also kneeling besides Ryder "He needs rest, besides I'm here I can take care of Jake and Michael"

"No..." Marshall opened his eye's "No..."

"Marshall" Ryder said but Marshall shook his head

"Its my duty as the EMT pup" he responded "Please I want to stay"

"Marshall you can barely keep your eye's open" Ryder said concerned

"Ryder please let me stay and help" Marshall started to feel depressed, Ryder noticed

Ryder thought about getting Marshall taken back, but he couldn't force himself to send Marshall back to the PAW Patroller in the state he was in "Ok Marshall, you can stay but under my supervision" Ryder said determined not to leave his side

Silvera placed her hand on Ryder's shoulder and smiled "Watch over him" she said as Ryder nodded

"Ryder you don't need to puppysit me" Marshall frowned

Ryder gently gave him a pat and smiled "You're right I don't but you are my pup, my responsibility, therefore I'm going to keep an eye on you"

Marshall sighed

"Pup I'm taking care of you" Ryder looked Marshall in his eye's "I just don't want anything else happening to you, I love you Marshall"

Marshall looked puzzled and surprised hearing that "You lo...love me?"

Ryder giggled "Of course I do! I love all of you pups" Ryder felt Marshall snuggle up against him "Just rest now, while they free Jake and Michael"

Marshall laid his head on Ryder's chest and closed his eye's with a smile on his face, he felt Ryder's arm's wrap around him. Marshall felt at peace, he was safe in his master's arms. Ryder laid his head against Marshall's, carefully avoiding his head injury. Within minutes Marshall was snoring which surprised Ryder (He must be more tired and exhausted then I thought)

Moments later Skye landed as Rubble and Zuma pulled up, they were greeted by Chase

"Pups we ne..." Chase was cut off as a call came through Silvera's communicator

"Silvera are you there?"

"Yes I'm here" She answered

"Silvera! It's Rach, you guys need to get out of there!" Rach's voice sounded worried

"What's happened?" Silvera questioned

"It's the Forest Fire, the fire break worked but the fire front changed direction's it's not longer heading towards Adventure Bay" Rach warned frowning

"But that's good news" Silvera was confused

"No it's not! Because the Fire Front is now heading straight for you! You all need to get out of there! NOW!" Rach yelled concerned

Ryder looked along the ditch which followed the road, the Forest Fire was in view and Rach was right it was heading straight for them, but they couldn't leave Jake and Michael

To be continued


	48. To Escape Danger (Part 1)

Chapter 48: To Escape Danger (Part 1)

The thick black smoke began to engulf the area, Marshall having damage to his lungs started coughing in his sleep.

"Ruff! Crane" Rubble said as his crane attached to the tree

Skye was hovering above "Hurry the fire's coming!"

"Pups lets get this tree off" Ryder said still holding Marshall "Chase your winch"

"Ok Ryder, Ruff! winch!" Chase then attached his winch to the tree trunk "Ready"

"Rubble lift it" Ryder watched as Rubble and Chase removed the tree "Marshall?"

Marshall opened his eye's

"Your turn" Ryder smiled

Silvera and Anna moved to the vehicle and got Michael out, they laid him on the ground next to Marshall

"Ruff Ruff! X-Ray screen" Marshall looked into the screen "I don't see any breaks Ryder, but he hit his head pretty bad"

"We need to be careful getting Jake out, Ryder can you help us?" Silvera questioned

Ryder looked at Marshall

"I'll be ok Ryder" He smiled Chase and Everest sat down next to him

"We'll watch him" Chase said looking at Ryder

Everest gave Marshall a lick on his cheek "Just save Jake"

Ryder stood up and walked over to Anna and Silvera

"We need to be extremely careful with removing Jake" Anna warned

Ryder and Silvera nodded as they looked into the vehicle to where Jake was

"Hi Ryder" Jake said weakly

"You ok Jake?" Ryder asked sitting on the chair next to him

"I'm fine, but my leg is a mess" Jake frowned as Anna put her arm around him

"Jake we need to move you out of here" Anna said examining his side "And I'll need to remove this steel from your side"

"This is going to hurt" Jake braced himself for the pain as Anna and Ryder began to carry him out of the vehicle, he had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from screaming out

"You doing alright?" Ryder asked helping Jake out

Jake nodded

Anna made Jake sit with his feet hanging out of the door, then Silvera helped her and Ryder lift him out of the vehicle

Jake bit down on his lip again as pain exploded in his leg and side

"Lay him next to Michael" Silvera said as they carried him over to Marshall then gently laid him down

"You're up Marshall" Ryder smiled but Marshall didn't reply "Marshall?"

"Marshall buddy you ok?" Chase asked giving him a nudge, still Marshall didn't reply

Everest licked his cheek "Marshall?"

Still no response, it was like Marshall wasn't there he was staring at nothing then without warning Marshall lost consciousness falling down next to Michael

Mark quickly checked on Marshall while Anna examined the extent of Jake's injuries

"Is he ok?" Skye asked landing her helicopter

Ryder knelt besides Marshall

Mark looked worried "Anna... I have a problem..."

Anna turned her attention to Mark "What's wrong?"

"Anna... I can't find a pulse" Mark's heart sank trying to find Marshall's pulse

"Oh no, Mark you examine Jake" Anna said kneeling next to Marshall, Mark nodded to examined Jake

"Anna?" Ryder looked extremely worried

Anna put her hand on Marshall's chest and felt for a pulse, not finding one she began performing CPR on him, gently pressing down on chest then breathing into his mouth, she repeating this several times then felt for a pulse

"Ryder?!" Rocky said tears falling down his cheek

"Ryder! Tell me he's going to be fine" Chase was worried

Ryder looked at Anna who was now listening for a heart beat

"He's breathing" She smiled removing her hands from his neck "His heart failed"

"Do you know why?" Silvera questioned

"No I can't tell without proper medical instruments" Anna frowned

"Um..." Skye said looking behind them

Ryder followed Skye's eye's, he gasped  
"We need to go!" Ryder said pointing to the Forest Fire

"But Ryder, Jake, Michael and Marshall are unconscious" Chase said

Silvera thought for a moment then looked at the second Ranger vehicle "Alright we'll help them into the other vehicle"

Ryder turned to his pups "I need you pups to get Marshall in the back of Chase's truck"

"Ok Ryder" The pups said together, as they helped Chase put Marshall over his back, Chase walked towards his truck

"Easy Chase" Everest was concerned so she walked besides Chase, who was walking slowly with Marshall on his back

"How are we gonna get him in your truck?" Rocky asked

"I know!" Skye smiled running to her helicopter "I'll use the harness"

"Great idea" Everest said as she watched Skye lower her harness

Chase gently clipped unconscious Marshall into the harness, then Skye lifted him in the back seat of Chase's truck

"Good job" Chase smiled un clipping Marshall from the harness, Chase checked Marshall to make sure he was ok "He seems fine" Chase said clipping the seat belt around him "All done here Ryder"

"Great!" Ryder smiled helping Silvera and Anna carry Jake into the vehicle "Pups I want you to follow close behind the Ranger's"

"Sure Ryder" The pups said jumping into their vehicle's

Once Jake was safe in the vehicle Mark and Silvera then carefully put Michael in the vehicle

"Everyone ready?" Ryder asked getting into his ATV "We need to move and fast"

Everyone agreed and started driving away from the fire, but no matter how fast or how far in the Park they drove the fire followed them, Silvera remembered a Bunker that was used for storage.

"Ryder" Silvera said into her communicator

Ryder answered "Silvera what's up?"

"Ryder I know where we can take cover, there's a small bunker not fair from here we can go there and wait for the fire front to pass" She suggested

"Alright that sounds good" Ryder followed the Ranger's vehicle "Pups follow me"

They drove off the main road onto a small side road which lead deep into the forest, Silvera stopped her vehicle at a large opening in the forest, there was a small pathway which lead back into the forest

"Its on foot from here" Silvera frowned walking to the back of the vehicle

Anna followed her around, they took out a stretcher for Michael and crutches for Jake

Ryder and the pups pulled up

"Ryder won't our truck's burnt if we leave them here?" Rocky asked with a concerned look

"No because this area is far away from the tree's, the fire won't get them" Silvera smiled handing crutches to Jake

Ryder walked over to Chase's truck and took unconscious Marshall in his arm's

Mark and Silvera carried Michael on a stretcher while Anna helped Jake walk

"Its down there" Silvera pointed down a narrow path "we have to hurry"

The Forest Fire was gaining on them, it began picking up speed as it heading towards the group

Silvera lead the way, the pups walked with Ryder

"Wyder I'm scared" Zuma looked back at the fire, which could be seen in the distance

Ryder stopped for a moment and looked down at his pups, they all had worried looks

"Pups we're going to be fine" Ryder smiled then noticed Marshall moving his arms who moaned and looked up at him  
"Ry...Ryder?" Marshall said staring up at his owner

Ryder smiled "Good to see you awake Marshall"

Marshall looked over Ryder's shoulder and saw the Fire approaching "R...R...Ryder? where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe" Ryder turned to look at the fire "Pups we need to pick up the pace, hold on Marshall" Ryder tightened his grip on him then ran with the pups close behind him

"Watch out down here" Silvera warned "We have to cross a small river"

Silvera and Mark carefully crossed the river, the water rose as high as their waist, the current was strong enough to sweep a pup away, once across the then placed the stretcher Michael was on, to the ground.

"Jake we'll take it slow" Anna said as she helped him into the river's water "Be careful"

Jake slowly walked through the water with Anna's help "Man this water is cold"

"Yeah it flows from your Mountain, most of this water is melted ice" Anna said when suddenly Jake's foot slipped on a rock and he started to fall over

"WOAH!" Jake yelled

"JAKE!" Everest screamed out watching Jake almost go under the water

Anna quickly took hold of his arm and helped him up "Got you" She smiled

"Thanks Anna" Jake said now standing up

Ryder and the pups stopped at the River's edge

"Ryder how do we get across?" Marshall asked looking at the river "You can't carry us all"

"I'll take two pups at a time, Marshall I'll get you last as I need both hands to carry you" Ryder placed him on the ground "Chase, Zuma you two are first"

"Ok Ryder sir" Chase said as Ryder picked him an Zuma up "Hold on tight pups"

Zuma and Chase looked at each other as Ryder entered the river

Everest was sitting next to Marshall "How are feeling?"

Marshall was feeling terrible, his head ached, his vision was blurry, and his paw was sore he didn't want Everest or anyone to worry "I'm feeling better" He lied

Skye looked at him "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine" He lied again then flashed a fake smile at them

"Ok if you say so" Everest said she didn't know whether she believed him

Ryder made it to the other side of the River then walked back across the river, reaching the pups "Rocky, Rubble your turn"

They nodded, Ryder picked them both up and took them across then returned and picked Everest up  
"Ryder I'll stay here with Marshall, I can fly across" Skye said moving next to Marshall

"Alright Skye" Ryder smiled then crossed the river with Everest

"Marshall what's wrong?" Skye asking "I know something's wrong"

Marshall looked at her "Nothing Skye, I'm fine"

Skye frowned at him "I know you're not"

"I don't feel well" Marshall watched Ryder reach the other side of the River "I don't want them worrying anymore about me"

"But Marshall of course we worry about you, you've been through a rough time and your still injured" Skye bit down on her lip "I mean..." She was cut off

"That's why I'm not saying anything, I'm tired of everyone worrying and treating me like..." Suddenly there was a blast of thunder over head

"AHH!" Skye screamed as lightning hit a tree close to them causing a tree to start to fall right towards Skye and Marshall "MOVE!" Skye yelled helping Marshall stand but he fell over

"Skye leave me" Marshall pushed her out of the way

Marshall yelped as a loud CRASH was heard followed by silence

"MARSHALL!" Skye screamed "RYDER!"

Ryder turned around to see a thick tree across the spot where he left Marshall, Skye was crying in the water's edge. Ryder's heart stopped

Anna finished helping Jake then ran across the river with Ryder close behind her

"Skye where's Marshall?" Ryder questioned picking her up out of the water

Skye froze "He's... He's... under there" she pointed to the tree

"Ryder we have to go now" Anna frowned seeing the flames rapidly approaching them

"NO we can't leave him!" Ryder said running towards the fallen tree only to be stopped by Silvera

"We don't have a choice, Ryder i'm sorry but we have to go or we'll all die" Silvera took Skye from Ryder's arms and gave her to Anna then she took hold of his hand "Ryder we'll find him once the Fire front is passed"

Tears started to form in his eye's Ryder turned his back from the tree but a moan was heard "Marshall!" Ryder pushed Silvera out the way and ran to the tree "Marshall! where are you?!"

"RYDER we need to go!" Silvera looked at the flames which were only about 200 meter's away

Marshall moaned followed by a cough

"Marshall! Talk to me!" Ryder began lifting up branches in an attempt to find him "Marshall?"

"RYDER!" The pups yelled from across the river

By now the heat from the fire could be felt, Ryder began to sweat looking through the fallen tree

Anna and Silvera tried to pull away "I promised I wouldn't leave him!" Ryder yelled at them "Go! save the rest of my pups, I'm not leaving Marshall"

Silvera and Anna looked at each other "Ryder even if you find him, the Fire's going to get you" Silvera said worried

Another moan was heard from the tree

"GO!" Ryder pushed them into the river "I'll find cover just go"

Anna and Silvera ran across the river

"Why isn't Ryder coming?" Rocky questioned seeing Ryder still at the tree

"He's trying to free Marshall, come on we need to make it to the bunker Ryder will catch up" Silvera said picking up Michael who was still unconscious on a stretcher Mark helped carry the stretcher

Anna helped Jake walk, the pups didn't want to leave Ryder

"Wyder!" Zuma called out

"We won't leave him" Chase stated standing his ground "He wouldn't leave us"

"Yeah! Let's go help him free Marshall" Rubble said but Ryder's voice came through the pups pup tags

"Pups you have to go, I'll be fine. Look after each other" Ryder's voice sounded worried "Pups go, please"

"But Ryder..." Chase was cut off

"Come on pups we need to go, the Bunk isn't that fair away" Silvera said leading the way

The pups followed her but kept looking back at Ryder

"Marshall?! Can you hear me?" Ryder asked as spark's started to fly past him causing near by bushes to catch fire

Marshall was stuck, he could hear Ryder calling but the smoke had got in his lung's making him unable to respond every-time he opened his mouth instead of words coming out he coughed

Ryder realized something was wrong hearing Marshall coughing "Pup keep coughing" he said removing branches from the tree

Marshall continued to cough

Finally Ryder saw Marshall he was trapped underneath a branch barely breathing, the flames were burning towards Ryder he only had minutes to get his pup

"MARSHALL! I'm coming" He said quickly removing some branches out the way, Ryder reached under the tree his hand grasped around Marshall's body, quickly but carefully he pulled "UGH!" Ryder screamed pulling Marshall out

"R...Ryder..." Marshall managed to say, breathing heavily

Ryder pulled him completely out from under the tree, he lay on the ground with Marshall next to him, Ryder turned his attention to Marshall making sure he wasn't injured again

"You alright?" Ryder asked worried, then noticed Marshall's broken paw was bleeding, but Ryder knew he didn't have time to fully examine him

Marshall panted heavily tears filling his eyes

"It's alright pup I got you" Ryder picked Marshall up in his arms then stood up and looked at the Forest Fire which was now right in front of his face

"Ryder? Are we going to die?" Marshall questioned looking up at his owner

Ryder couldn't answer he just stood there, he looked at the fire then down at Marshall "It's going to be alright" Ryder whispered in Marshall's ears "I'm here"

The Forest Fire moved closer, now almost right on top of them Ryder and Marshall could feel the heat, the smoke surrounded them

Marshall closed his eyes accepting his fate, with his good paws he wrapped them around Ryder who held him tightly. They both braced for the Fire's impact

To be continued


	49. To Escape Danger (Part 2)

Chapter 49: To Escape Danger (Part 2)

The Forest Fire was right in front of Ryder and Marshall

Marshall accepted his fate but Ryder didn't accept it, he held Marshall tight in his arms

"RYDER!" A voice called from behind him

Ryder didn't get time to turn around, he felt someone's hand take hold of his, Ryder quickly held Marshall tight with one hand. Someone began to pull him across the river, the Forest Fire was still burning towards them. Ryder turned around to see Katie

"Katie?" Ryder said surprised to see her

Katie smiled pulling him through the river, she was limping but kept running "You're not giving up! I won't let you!" She finally said

Ryder was confused "How...When?" Katie cut him off

"You can ask me questions once we're safe" She said still holding his hand

Marshall's eye's were closed he was too scared to open them, Ryder could feel Marshall shaking with fear, his breathing was heavy

Katie stopped in the middle of the river, instead of crossing she started to run along the middle

"Katie? The bunker's that way" Ryder said confused

"I know but we don't have time to get there" Katie continuing to run down the river

Ryder followed her, it wasn't long till the river got wider and deeper

The Fire Front was on them in seconds

"Ryder, Marshall hold your breath" Katie said dunking herself under the water

Ryder looked at Marshall "You need to hold your breath"

"Ryder I don't think I can" Marshall looked worried

"Don't worry pup I'll be right here with you" Ryder smiled. Marshall didn't get time to respond, Ryder forced himself under the water with Marshall just as the tree's above them caught fire, the orange glow lite up the water. Ryder held onto Marshall as Katie struggled to keep herself under the water

A few minutes passed, Ryder started to feel the air escaping from his lungs, the same thing was happening to Marshall, however Ryder began to lose consciousness, unable to hold his breath any longer. Marshall looked up, he could see the Forest Fire burning above them but could feel Ryder's grip on him began to loosen, suddenly Ryder let go of him, the River began to carry Marshall away from Ryder, Katie and the Forest Fire

Ryder forced his eye's open, finally he resurfaced "Marshall?!" He called out "Katie?" Neither were anywhere to be seen, the smoke was thick and the heat from the fire was intense, Ryder started swimming down the river, the current began to flow faster pulling Ryder along with it "Oh no!" Ryder screamed seeing a waterfall ahead of him

"RYDER!" Marshall called "RYDER I'm coming!" he said as Katie carried him through the water

Ryder looked around unable to see Marshall due to the smoke, the river pulled him under then he felt teeth grab his shirt and a then a arm wrapped around him

"We got you" Marshall said pulling Ryder to the shore who lost consciousness "Ryder? Are you ok?" Marshall licked his cheek "Ryder?" Marshall looked up at Katie

She felt for a pulse "He's fine, just exhausted" She turned her attention to the pup "How do you feel Marshall?"

Marshall couldn't think about his injuries ignoring the question he attempted to wake Ryder up again "Ryder please wake up" He nudged Ryder "Please I need you" Marshall sobbed laying his head on Ryder's chest "Ryder please wake up"

Katie sat besides Marshall "He's fine"

"I know, but I need him to wake up, I feel safe with him" Marshall cried "He's my owner, and he's always been there for me and now he's the one hurt"

"Marshall you're so loyal to him" Katie smiled "But he'll be fine" She repeated herself

Marshall noticed something "The fire isn't here" he said looking at the Forest Fire burning in the distance

"Hmm, I guess the fire didn't come this way" Katie replied examining her ankle

"Katie? how is it?" Marshall asked looking down at it

Katie frowned "I put too much pressure on it, I don't think I can walk"

"Katie you have to walk" Marshall flinched as his own paw began throbbing "What are we going to do? What if the fire comes this way?"

"We stick together" Ryder said sitting up coughing

"RYDER!" Marshall leaped into his arms "Ryder! I was so worried!"

Ryder giggled and caught him, landing in Ryder's arms Marshall let out a yelp

"You alright?" Ryder asked concerned

"I'm ok Ryder! How are you?" Marshall asked ignore the pain bursting from his paw and head

"Marshall" Ryder said ignoring his question "I'm sorry I let you go" he frowned

Marshall licked his cheek then lay his head on Ryder's chest "Don't worry, its fine"

Ryder placed his arm over Marshall "Thank you for saving me"

"Katie saved you not me" Marshall said lifting his head up

"No Marshall, you saved Ryder" Katie smiled wrapping the bandage on her ankle tighter "You pulled him out, which reminds me may I have a look at your paw?"

"Sure Katie" Marshall said attempting to sit up in Ryder, but fell down "I'm exhausted"

"We all are" Ryder smiled "Let me help you" he said sitting up and helped Marshall sit on his lap

Katie smiled then examined Marshall's paw, carefully removing the bandage "Marshall this paw must be causing you terrible pain"

"It's fine" Marshall smiled, telling a lie "It only hurts a little"

"I find that hard to believe, Marshall your paw is..." Katie was cut off

"I know how badly hurt it is" Marshall frowned thinking he would never be able to walk again "But it really doesn't hurt that bad"

Ryder gave him a gentle pat "What about his head?" he questioned Katie who re-wrapped Marshall's paw

Marshall frowned again, hating all the attention because he was still injured

"I'm fine can we focus on finding the bunker? and the pups?" Marshall said as a tear fell down his cheek "I hope they are all ok"

"I'm sure they're fine" Ryder said watching Katie remove the bandage from Marshall's head

Katie examined the wound causing Marshall to flinch "Does this hurt?" She asked gently pressing around his head injury

"A little" Marshall lied again "Can we get going, the Fire looks like it's changed direction" He pointed

Katie and Ryder turned to where Marshall was pointing, he was right the wind had changed causing the Fire Front to change direction. Katie attempted to stand up, but pain burst in her ankle

"Ouch!" She said sitting back down "Ryder I can't walk on it"

Ryder looked at Katie then at Marshall

"You can't help us both" Marshall frowned "I'll try to walk, you help Katie"

"But Marshall you can't walk" Katie looked at him "Besides even if you try you risk damaging your paw more"

"Katie's right, I won't risk you getting hurt" Ryder bent down to pick him up, but Marshall growled

"Help Katie" Marshall said attempting to stand, he wanted to prove himself to them "Ow!" He quickly shook his head then began to stand on 3 legs, making sure he didn't put weight on his broken paw he gently place his good front paw in front of him, followed by his back paws. Step by step Marshall began walking determined not to fall over

Ryder smiled "Come on Katie" He said taking her hand, helping her stand

"Ryder we're still not going to make it" Katie said now standing up

"Yes we will" Ryder put his hand around her waist "Let's go"

Katie flashed a smile as they began to follow Marshall

Back at the Bunker, the pups and Ranger's just made it in time

"Everyone in!" Silvera said opening the doors

Jake was taken in first with Anna's help, followed by Michael who was still on the stretcher once inside Silvera turned around to see the pups standing at the entrance

"Pups inside" She walked over to them "I'm sure Ryder is fine"

"How do you know that?" Chase said tears filled his eye's

"Because it's Ryder" Skye stood next to Chase "He wouldn't let anything happen to himself or Marshall"

"Skye's wight" Zuma said agreeing but he was worried

Rubble yelled out on the top of his lungs "RYDER BE OK!"

"Pups come inside" Jake said from inside the bunker as Anna examined him "It's dangerous out there"

The pups did what they were told, they walked inside then watched as the doors closed. Within seconds the power turned on.

Silvera watched a TV screen which was connected to a camera outside, the Fire Front hit catching the trees on fire around the Bunker, moments later there was a loud crack followed by a thud causing the lights to flicker inside the bunker

"What was that?" Skye asked turning around

"Yeah, it was loud" Rubble added shaking

Chase looked worried, but he was sitting by himself

"Chase? Are you ok?" Skye asked sitting next to him

Chase looked at her "I'm just worried"

Skye smiled then placed her paw on his side "I'm sure Ryder and Marshall are fine"

"I know, but if anything happens to Marsh..." He was cut off by Skye

"Nothing will happen to him, as long as Ryder is with him, he'll be fine" She smiled then gave him a lick on his cheek causing him to blush

"What was that for?" Chase asked blushing

"Hm? What?" Skye said confused

Chase blushed again "You licked me"

Skye giggled "Mhm" She then licked him again

Chase blushed so much his face turned as red as Marshall's fire truck pulling away from her, he looked at the TV Screen

"Look!" He said as his eyes were fixed on the screen

The TV screen reveled two large trees which were burning had snapped and fell on the bunkers roof, causing parts of the roof to bend, another thud was heard as a branch fell in front of the bunker door refraining it from opening

"Oh no!" Skye gasped

Rubble was scared "We're trapped!" he screamed jumping in the air to be caught by Mark

"We'll find a way out don't worry" Mark said catching Rubble

"I don't like being trapped" Rubble said shaking

"Why not?" Mark questioned him

Rubble swallowed looking around "There... There... Might be... SPIDERS!" He started to freak out

"Spiders?" Silvera walked over

"Oh yeah Wubble doesn't like spidews" Zuma giggled "Welax dude thewe pwobably isn't any hewe"

"I hope not!" Rubble closed his eye's

"Rubble there's none here" Skye giggled walking over to Chase, who couldn't face her "Chase you ok?"

Chase froze "Yeah" he answered looking at the TV screen "The Fire Front has passed we need to find a way out so we can look for Ryder and Marshall"

"No, it's too dangerous out there" Anna said bandaging Jake's leg

"Anna's right, just because the Fire Front has passed doesn't mean the Forest is safe" Silvera said walking next to Chase

Mark walked over "There's number of safety factors, like Tree's could still fall over, and most of the tree's are still burning"

Chase didn't want to hear it "I promised Marshall I wouldn't let anything happen to him!"

"There's nothing we can do" Rubble frowned as he said those words

Mark placed Rubble down "Hmm, there's an emergency exit"

"I'll check it" Silvera smiled walking into a small room to the back of the bunker, she returned moments later "That exit is blocked too"

"NOOOOO!" Rubble screamed "Please don't be spider's in here!"

The pups giggled as the Rangers started talking to themselves

"We need a plan" Mark said looking at Silvera

Anna asked "I agree, what equipment is in here?"

"This was a first aid bunker" Silvera frowned "Nothing in here can help us get out"

"I can help" Rocky stood up "I'll try to undo the screws on the door hinges"

"Good idea" Anna smiled giving him a pat

The pups watched as Rocky walked over to the door

"Ruff! Screw driver" Rocky said as he began to undo the screws holding the door hinges

Meanwhile back with Ryder and Katie they both were surprised at how fast Marshall was moving until they came to a very muddy and slippery incline which lead up a small hill, Marshall stopped then slowly made his way up

"Be careful pup" Ryder called from behind him

Marshall turned around and nodded

"He's one brave pup" Katie smiled as she and Ryder started up the steep hill

Marshall suddenly stopped not even half way up the hill, his head began throbbing and the pain in his paw was unthinkable, Marshall's vision began to blur then started to go black. He shook his head and blinked several time's until his vision returned

"Marshall you ok?" Ryder yelled out to him "Marshall?"

No answer

"Ryder you better go see if he's ok" Katie said letting go of him

Ryder began walk carefully towards him, but Marshall turned around

"I'm ok Ryder" Marshall flashed him a fake smile then began to walk again "Help Katie"

"Is he alright?" Katie questioned

Ryder placed his arm around her "He said he was"

"And you believe him?" Katie said watching Marshall struggle up the hill

"No I don't believe him, after everything he's been through" Ryder paused as thick smoke began to engulf the area "Katie we need to hurry"

Katie nodded as forced herself to walk faster, in fact she was walking faster then Marshall. They soon caught up to him, he looked like he was struggling

"Marshall are you alright?" Ryder asked next to him, Katie looked down

"I'm fine Ryder" Marshall came to a stop "I just need to catch my breath keep going"

Ryder looked at Katie who shook her head "He doesn't look to good" she whispered in his ear "Get me up the hill then go back for him"

"Marshall, I'm taking Katie up then coming back for you" Ryder smiled walking ahead with Katie

Marshall sighed, his body wanting him to lay down but he was to afraid if he did, he wouldn't be able to get up again. Slowly Marshall forced himself up the hill, he watched Katie and Ryder get further away.

Suddenly Marshall's vision began to blur again causing him not focus, as he placed his good front paw down but Marshall began to slide back down the hill

"AHHHHH! RYDER!" Marshall screamed out, without thinking he slammed his broken paw in the mud attempting to stop himself "OW!" He let out an agonizing yelp

Ryder quickly spun around causing Katie to almost fall over, he saw Marshall laying in the mud slowly sliding down the hill

"Go help him" Katie smiled letting go off Ryder "I'll wait here" She said sitting down in the mud

"HELP!" Marshall called out "RYDER!" tears filled his eye's his vision started to go dim

"Marshall! I'm coming pup! just hold on" Ryder quickly but carefully made his way back down the hill towards Marshall "Stay where you are"

Marshall nodded unable to move without sliding backwards "Ryder please hurry" he said trying to stop himself from going unconscious

Without warning pain exploded in his paw, he quickly pullled his broken paw from the mud causing him to start sliding again, responding by digging all 3 good paws into the mud trying to get a grip, but it failed just as he started to slide again Ryder arrived next to him

Ryder gently grabbed him around his waist then lifted Marshall up in his arms and held onto him "I got you pup" Ryder smiled "Marshall are you ok?"

Marshall opened his mouth to say something but no longer being able to keep his eye's open he passed out in Ryder's arms

"Ryder bring him back here" Katie called out

"Coming" Ryder yelled back

He slowly made his way back towards Katie, taking each step at a time. Ryder stopped something caught his attention, he turned around and looked, thick black smoke began to rise high in the air coming from the direction of the Bunker, it wasn't Forest Fire smoke which was now below them, it was something else which made Ryder's heart miss a beat

"PUPS!" Ryder screamed out, it had to be the Bunker

To be continued


	50. Correcting Our Mistake's

Chapter 50: Correcting Our Mistake's

Ryder and Katie watched in shock as the black smoke got thicker it was clearly seen through the Forest Fire's smoke which was now burning in the forest below the hill, they were trapped. Marshall woke up opening his eye's to see a worried look on Ryder's face

Marshall finally spoke "Ryder? Katie?"

"How do you feel?" Ryder asked him relieved he was awake

"My paw..." Marshall stopped in mid sentence "Ryder? What's wrong?"

Katie looked at Ryder then Marshall, she shook her head

"Nothing but we're safe for now" Ryder smiled at him

"What are you not telling me?" Marshall questioned, but he didn't wait for an answer he saw the black smoke "Is that the bunker?"

"We don't know" Katie replied then Marshall let out a harsh cough, Katie examined him "Looks like your puppy cold is coming back"

Marshall ignored her and looked up at Ryder "We need to help them"

"We can't Marshall" Tears formed in Ryder's eyes "We're trapped" He pointed to the fire burning around the hill

"What's that?" Marshall said hearing a noise in the wind

Ryder looked at him "I don't hear anything"

"Yeah me either" Katie looked puzzled

"Wait" Ryder listened carefully

A faint humming noise was heard, but it got louder

"Sounds like..." Katie started to say but Marshall cut her off

"Look! Helicopter's!" Marshall pointed behind them as 3 fire bomber's and 2 police helicopter's came into view

One of the fire bomber Helicopter's hovered above Ryder, Katie and Marshall. The side door opened and a ladder was brought down, to their amazement Rach popped her head out

"Grab the Ladder" She called down to him

Katie looked at the ladder "I can't climb"

"We can't climb up" Ryder yelled to Rach "Katie hurt her ankle, and Marshall is too injured"

"You don't need to climb" Rach yelled to them "Just hang onto it, we can pull you up"

Ryder nodded "Katie you first"

Katie took hold of the ladder with both hands, putting her good foot on the ladder "Ok ready"

"Hold on tight!" Rach yelled

The ladder was lifted up into the Helicopter, Rach stretched out her hand for Katie, who took hold of it and was pulled into the Helicopter

"All good! Ryder, Marshall your next" Rach yelled down as the ladder was dropped down to them

Marshall was scared, because of the Ranger's helicopter crash "Ryder you can't hold me and the ladder"

Ryder smiled "Yes I can, I won't leave you" He said taking hold of the ladder which one hand then put his feet on the ladder "Just hold on pup"

Rach pressed a button and the ladder began to rise with Ryder holding onto Marshall, who closed his eye's too scared to look

"I don't like heights or flying" Marshall whimpered

"I got you, don't worry Marshall" Ryder tightened his grip on him "I won't let you fall"

Seconds later the ladder reached the helicopter, Rach grabbed Marshall out of Ryder's arms first and placed him on a stretcher next to Katie who was sitting on a chair, suddenly the helicopter shook violently causing Ryder to almost fall off the ladder

"RYDER!" Both Marshall and Katie screamed out

"Damn wind" The pilot said frustrated "Hold on everyone"

Rach quickly grabbed Ryder's hand pulling him in "You alright?" She asked closing the side door

"I'm fine" Ryder smiled as the helicopter shook again causing Marshall to fall off his stretcher only to be caught by Ryder "Let's get you strapped in"

Marshall smiled "nice catch" he said licking Ryder's cheek, suddenly pain exploded across Marshall's body, he lost consciousness

"Marshall?" Ryder said concerned

Rach looked at Marshall "Ryder he need's rest" she then walked over to Katie

Ryder strapped Marshall into a stretcher, then walked over to Rach "We need to save my pups"  
"That's where we were going until we saw you guys on the hill" Rach smiled "The police are here to help, and also to take Ed away"

The fire bomber's and police helicopter's headed towards the bunker

Inside the bunker Rocky was still removing the door, when smoke started to pour in from the room

"Everyone put these on" Silvera said handing oxygen masks to the other rangers and pups but they were one short "Hmm, Chase you have mine"

Chase refused to use it "Silvera you use it"

"Chase!" Skye said concerned

"I'll be ok" Chase smiled then turned to help Rocky

A creaking noise was heard above them

"What's that?" Rubble ran behind Anna

Mark looked up "The roof is on fire"

"Oh no!" Skye said worried she sat besides Chase, without thinking she hugged him

Chase froze surprised "Skye?"

She hugged him tighter "I'm scared"

"It's ok Skye, I'm here" Chase smiled returning the hug

"Nawwwww! You two are adorable!" Rocky teased giggling

"Huh what" Chase quickly let go of Skye, his face turned red he walked away from Skye

Skye followed him "Chase what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" He replied running over to Rocky "Need help Rocky?"

"Sure, help me try to open this door" Rocky said pushing against the door

Chase helped Rocky push the door, but no matter how hard they pushed it would not open

Rocky was confused "I don't understand all the screw are out"  
"So why won't it open?" Chase asked

"Because a tree branch is in the way" Silvera said walking over "Even if we do get it open we can't get out"

Chase heard something "Everyone quiet" he ordered them

"Chase what is it?" Skye asked walking over

"Shhh" Chase pricked his ears up listening

"Chase dude is that..." Jake was cut off

"Sounds like a Helicopter?" Anna said still examining Jake's leg

Chase stood up "Not one, sounds like heaps"

There was a loud splash noise's, water started dripping through the ceiling causing the power to flicker, sparks started exploded from the lights falling on the ground

"Everyone move to the walls" Silvera said helping Anna take Michael on his stretcher

Anna then helped Jake over, Chase and Rocky were determent to get the door open

"We can do this buddy" Chase said pushing against the door

Rocky nodded, but then noticed he had missed one screw "Hold on Chase, Ruff! Screw Driver!" he said undoing the screw "Now push!"

They pushed as hard as they could, the door started moving outwards

"It's opening!" Chase yelled excited

But suddenly the door swung shut, hitting both Chase and Rocky causing them to be airborne they flew across the bunker, Chase hit the other side wall with a hard THUMP, Rocky hit into him then both pups fell to the ground, unconscious. Water continued to drip from the ceiling creating a big puddle around the two unconsciousness pups

"CHASE!" Skye screamed started to run towards him only to be stopped by Mark "Get out of my way"

"No Skye it's too dangerous" Mark said pointing to the sparks "Water is a conductor, if you try to help them you'll be electrocuted"

"They need help" Rubble said looking at Chase and Rocky

"Wubble's wight we need to help them" A tear fell down Zuma's cheek

Anna stood up "I'll go"

"Anna! No" Silvera frowned at her

"I'll be fine, I have to check to make sure they didn't injure themselves" Anna said about to put her foot in the water

"Wait" Silver handed her some rubber boots "These should stop you from being electrocuted"

Anna smiled and put the boots on she then placed one foot in the water, nothing happened, satisfied she made her way over, once there she checked Rocky

"Rocky hey you alright?" Anna asked feeling his pulse

Rocky moaned he opened his eye's for a few seconds but lost consciousness again, he regained conscious again but barely able to keep his eye's open

Anna checked him for any injures, she found a small yet noticeable bump on the back of his head "Chase must have cushioned you, rest Rocky" She whispered in Rocky's ear then turned her attention to Chase, he wasn't breathing.

Outside in one of the water bomber's Katie was having trouble with Marshall's injures his fractured skull and broken paw was causing Marshall pain, with no pain relief available Marshall's condition was worsening

"Ryder, I'm worried Marshall's pain is too severe for his body to handle" Katie warned examining her own ankle

"We'll get some pain relief for him, one of the Police helicopter's said they have some" Rach said looking at Katie's ankle "How is it?" she asked

"I think it's broken" Katie frowned then looked at Ryder "Ryder? How are you?"

Ryder wasn't paying attention he was too worried about all of his pups

"Ryder?" Katie said again

"Huh? Oh I'm fine" Ryder flashed a smile

The pilot spoke "We just received confirmation the Fire surrounding the bunker is out, the roof was on fire, but got put out however the Forest Fire remains out of control"

"Some good news for you Ryder" Rach smiled as their bomber made it to the bunker, Rach opened the door and looked down "Looks like tree branches have trapped them inside"

"We need to get down there" Ryder said walking over to her

As Ryder passed Marshall, he noticed Marshall's eyes open "How are you feeling pup?" He asked stopping next to Marshall's stretcher

"It hurts" Marshall moaned tears falling down his cheeks "Make the pain stop"

Ryder knelt besides him "Everything's going to be alright, just hold on" He gave Marshall a kiss "Can you do that for me?"

Marshall nodded

"Good pup, now you need to rest" Ryder pulled blankets over him then went to walk away

"Ryder don't leave me" Marshall cried "Please"

Ryder turned around "I have to save the other pups"

"Take me with you" Marshall forced himself to sit up

"Marshall..." Ryder paused seeing the look on Marshall's face, he thought for a moment then looked at Katie "Katie?"

"Ryder I'd suggest Marshall stay here, his pain is too severe but Marshall being Marshall would go anyway" Katie giggled the conversation was interrupted

"Hold on! This is going to be a bumpy landing" the pilot warned

Ryder and Rach sat down on a seat besides Katie, the helicopter shook then hit the group with a hard THUD

"Sorry about that everyone" the pilot apologized before turning the helicopter off

Rach stood up and took some fire equipmentand exited the helicopter, Ryder walked over to Marshall

"Ryder I think I'm going to stay here, I can't walk so I'll be useless to help" Katie frowned wrapping her ankle

"Ok Katie" Ryder turned to Marshall "I'd rather you stay here with Katie"

"I want to come" Marshall flinched from his pain "I want to help"

Ryder thought for a moment "Ok Marshall, you can come but your staying with me, you won't be leaving my side" He smiled, then pulled the blankets off Marshall

"Ryder wait" Rach said running in with a first aid bag "I have some pain relief for Marshall, and also some for you Katie"

"Thank you Rach" Ryder said taking the bag off her

"Ryder bring Marshall to me" Katie said "I can give him the pain relief" she smiled

Ryder nodded, then picked Marshall up gently "You ok Marshall?"

"I'm ok" Marshall said now in Ryder's arms

Ryder smiled and walked over to Katie, then handed her the first aid bag

"Hold him close to me" Katie opened the bag and took a needle out "Marshall you will feel a small prick" she warned placing the needle into Marshall's side

Marshall flinched

"All done, that should start to work soon" Katie smiled then pulled another needle out the bag and gave herself some

"You ready pup?" Ryder looked down at Marshall

"Yep" Marshall smiled as his pain was rapidly reduced "Ryder I hope the other pups are ok"

Ryder began to walk out of the helicopter "I hope so"

Rach met them outside "This way, we need to move that big branch so we can get them out"

"What can we do to help?" Ryder asked but Rach gave him a frown

"Look after Marshall, we'll get your other pups out" She smiled

Ryder looked at Marshall in his arms

"I don't want to just wait around" Marshall watched as Rach went to help the rescue personnel, Ryder carried him around the bunker

"Well I'm not leaving you Marsha..." Ryder paused seeing a 2nd door at the back of the bunker, a small branch was in the way, he thought for a moment before placing Marshall on the ground "I have an idea"

"What idea?" Marshall flinched as he was placed on the ground

"You alright?" Ryder questioned noticing him flinch

Marshall nodded "What's the idea?"

"We pull it out the way" Ryder smiled "This branch isn't as big as the one around the front"

"Ryder you can't do it with me" Marshall said knowing Ryder would have to leave him "Move the branch, I'll be fine here"

"Mar..." Ryder was cut off

"Besides you can still see me" Marshall smiled "I'll rest while you do it, I can't go anywhere anyway" Marshall chuckled looking at his broken paw

"Alright, but if your pain returns call out to me ok?" Ryder said looking concerned

"I'm just here, not even 10 meter's away from you" Marshall smiled

Ryder knelt besides him "I know, but I don't want you being in pain, Katie gave me more pain relief if you should need it"

"Ok Ryder" Marshall attempted to lay down but accidentally used his broken paw "ow!"

"Careful pup" Ryder said helping him lay down, he then took off his jacket and placed it over Marshall "You sure you'll be ok?"

"Yeah" Marshall nodded

Ryder gave him a pat then walked off and began removing the branch from the door, Marshall watched but his pain started return, he ignored it.

Meanwhile inside the bunker Anna was performing CPR on Chase, when Rocky regained consciousness

"My head" Rocky mumbled sitting up

"Rocky take it slowly" Anna warned continuing to try to bring Chase back "Ugh! Breathe!"

Rocky's vision was blurry, he could make out Anna's figure "Anna?"

"Rocky rest" Anna said calmly, suddenly Chase started breathing "Oh my gosh! I did it!" She yelled out

Within seconds Chase's breathing became stable but his heart rate was high, Anna was feeling his pulse when there was a noise behind her, light shone in her face causing her to close one eye

"Pups?!" A voice called coming from the light

Rocky could only make out a figure of a person due to his vision, but he recognized the voice "RYDER!" he attempted to run but fainted falling to the ground next to Anna

Ryder came into view "Rocky! Chase!" he quickly ran over and knelt besides Anna

"RYDER" the other pups yelled seeing him

"Are they ok?" Ryder asked Anna concerned

Anna frowned "Both of them have sustained head injuries, Chase's injury is worse then Rocky"

"They'll be ok right?" Ryder questioned her

"Ryder I don't know, I mean Rocky should be fine but Chase" Anna paused seeing Ryder stand up "Wait, you can't go to the other pups" She pointed to the sparks and the water

"Ryder?" Marshall said at the door entrance "Ryder where are you?" he forced himself to walk, but he slipped on a small puddle and started sliding towards Anna and Ryder

"Marshall!" Ryder was shocked, but noticed Marshall sliding faster and faster

"AHHHH!" Marshall screamed closing his eye's "Hhh...Hhhh...Help!"

Ryder quickly got in his way, Marshall slammed into Ryder with force knocking himself out cold, they both slid backwards hitting the water

"RYDER! MARSHALL!" Everyone yelled out

Zuma ran over through the water

"ZUMA stop!" Silvera called out then realized neither him or Ryder had to electrocuted "It's safe" She said following Zuma

Rubble, and Skye ran behind them, Mark stayed with Jake and Michael .

Zuma arrived at Ryder, who was sitting in the water holding an unconsciousness Marshall, the force of Marshall hitting him in his chest had winded Ryder, he was breathing heavily

"Wyder you ok?" Zuma asked then looked at Marshall "Wyder?"

"Let him breathe" Anna said still examining Chase, she saw Rocky attempt to stand "Woah Rocky, don't try to move just yet" She took Rocky and Chase into her arms and stood up walking over to Ryder

"Ryder" Silvera placed her hand on his shoulder, then sat down next to him "Ryder, we need to get them to a hospital"

Ryder looked down at Marshall then at Rocky and Chase, he slowly stood up "I think your right"

"Wyder? What about the Fowest Fiwe?" Zuma questioned

Anna stood next to Ryder "Lets get them back to the First Aid tent first, the Doctor there can check them over"

Everyone agreed, Ryder went to stand up still holding Marshall but he felt pain in his ribs it caused him to almost drop Marshall

"Ryder you alright?" Skye asked walking over to him

Rubble looked at him "You don't look good"

"I'm fine" Ryder smiled now standing

Silvera stood next to him "Here let me take Marshall"

"No" He replied almost falling over, but Silvera let him lean on her

"Ryder you can barely stand yourself" Silvera said concerned "Let me take him"

Ryder shook his head "His my pup, my responsibility. I'll carry him"

"Alright, but let me help you" Silvera smiled putting her hand around him, they slowly walked out of the bunker

"Anna?" Rubble said next to her "Is Ryder ok?"

"I think he may have hurt his rips when Marshall hit him" Anna frowned as Rach walked into the bunker

"Ryder told me you need help in here" She said walking over to Jake "Lets get everyone out"

They were soon joined by Police and Fire Personnel, Mark, Jake, Michael and Chase and Skye were all taken into a Police Helicopter with Anna and Rocky, while Rubble, Zuma and Silvera joined Katie, Rach and Ryder in a Fire Bomber, all helicopter's took off heading towards Ranger HQ

Katie was examining Marshall when she noticed Ryder holding his ribs "Ryder you alright?"

"Yeah my side hurts, but I'm fine" He pushed out a smile "I'm more worried about my pups"

"Ryder" Katie frowned using crutches she walked over to him "Let me check you over"

"What about Marshall?" Ryder questioned concerned

Katie turned and looked at Marshall "He's stable for now" She smiled "Now its your turn"

Ryder lifted up his shirt so Katie could examine him "It's not that bad" He said looking at Zuma

"Looks like you've cracked some ribs Ryder" Katie pulled out a bandage "You need to rest your ribs"

"I've got pups to look after" Ryder frowned as Katie lifted an eyebrow

"That's what I'm here for, after all I am your pups vet" She smiled finishing wrapping the bandage around him "You let me look after the pups"

Ryder nodded then closed his eye's

In the Police helicopter, Chase was waking up he was on a bed next to Rocky who was being examined by Anna

"How's your head?" Anna asked him

Rocky looked at Chase ignoring her question "How is he?"

"He's stable, I expect him to regain consciousness soon" Anna replied "But how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok" Rocky smiled "My head hurts a little, Anna?"

"Yes?" She said kneeling besides him "What is it?"

"If my head hurts like this, I can't imagine how much pain Marshall is in" Rocky frowned "How can he keep going?"

"Marshall is strong" Anna smiled "He's been through so much yet he still pushes his body far beyond it's current limits, do you know why Rocky?"

Rocky shook his head

"Because of all of you, you all have helped him get through this, every one of you including Ryder is Marshall's strength" She gently gave Rocky a pat

"Anna's right" Jake smiled "Marshall's bond between you pups is incredibly strong, yeah he's clumsy but his heart is something to be admired"

"We love him" Skye said joining in on the conversation "We would do anything for him"

Unknown to them, Chase was awake and had been listening to everything that was said, he smiled to himself, but yawned sleepily. Mark noticed Chase awake

"Hi Chase, you feeling ok?" Mark asked him leaning over Chase's bed

Chase never replied he closed his eye's and drifted off to sleep, a few minutes later all the Helicopter's arrived at Ranger HQ.

Marshall was taken in the First Aid tent followed by Ryder and Katie, Zuma, Rubble and Silvera followed behind them, Rach went to check on Ed who was also in the First Aid tent but still hand cuffed being guarded by two Police Officer's.

"Ed" Rach approached him with caution but the Police Officer's stopped her "Excuse me, he's my brother may I have a word with him alone?"

The police Officer's nodded and left the tent

"What do you want?" Ed snapped at her

"You alright?" Rach asked noticing several injures he sustained by Chase and Marshall "How's your mouth?"

"Why do you care?" Ed said feeling his jaw that was very swollen

Rach sighed "Because even after everything you did to Ryder and the pups, you are still my brother"

"That's not what you said earlier, if I recall you told me (You're no brother of mine)" Ed looked away from her

"Listen to your attitude Ed, I gave you a chance to prove yourself and you blew it" Rach forced Ed's face to look at her

"Leave me alone" Ed shook his head "Go back to your family"

"What? My family?" Rach asked confused

"Yeah, Ryder and the pups and Ranger's it seems they are your family now" He raised his voice "Get lost"

Rach Sighed again "Ed grow up, and stop feeling sorr..." She paused mid sentence as Chase was brought into the tent on a stretcher, his eye's were fixed on Ed with rage

"ED!" Chase flew off his stretcher ignoring his pain "YOUR GOING TO PAY!"

Chase stood in front of Ed who smirked

"Come on Chase do it!" Ed taunted him

"YOU! TRIED! TO! KILL! MARSHALL! YOU MURDER!" Chase growled at him "NOW YOU WILL PAY!" Chase leaped at Ed knocking him over

Now on top of Ed, Chase began hitting him across his face with his paws, THUMP THUMP THUMP

"CHASE STOP!" Rach yelled at him

Everyone yelled for him to stop

"NO Ed deserves this!" Chase said continue to hit Ed

Chase felt someone grab his collar he began to get pulled away from Ed, Chase turned with fire in his eye's to see Ryder

"CHASE ENOUGH!" Ryder yelled "ENOUGH!"

"Let me go!" Chase growled at Ryder pulling him forward

Due to pain in ribs Ryder let go of Chase and clutched his side "CHASE!"

Chase bolted towards Ed who was attempting to stand, this blow would be the final one Chase was aiming for Ed's throat

"I'M GOING FINISH YOU!" Chase yelled "YOU MURDER! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

Chase leaped off the ground his mouth open he was airborne heading for Ed's throat, the next few seconds something happened which was unpredictable, Chase's mouth connected, he and Ed fell through the side of the tent, Chase bit down with his teeth as hard as he could, he felt his teeth rip into flesh, only it wasn't Ed he was biting. Realizing it wasn't Ed, Chase let go the taste of blood and fur filled his mouth he blinked

"Mar... Marshall?! Why?!" Chase asked shocked spiting out his blood

Marshall attempted to sit up but Chase had bit into his side, blood leaked from the bite mark dripping down his side onto the dirt "Because... This isn't the Chase I know and love" Marshall said laying on the ground

Chase slowly walked over to Marshall, tears filled his eye's "Marshall I used my full strength I could've killed you buddy"

"I know, but I stopped you from doing something stupid" Marshall smiled "If you killed Ed, you would be no differe..." Marshall paused then yelped out in pain

Chase howled "HELP! SOMEONE!"

Ed stood to his feet, realizing Marshall put himself in danger to protect someone he cares about "Marshall, Chase I... I... I'm so sorry..." He blurted out tears falling down his cheeks

Marshall turned his head and gave Ed a smile "I forgive you"

Chase was shocked hearing Marshall say that "But Marshall.."

"Chase I know what Ed did was unforgettable, but I don't think he's heartless" Marshall yelped again "I forgive him Chase"

Ed slowly approached Marshall and Chase "I'm so so sorry, Chase you don't have to forgive me I was in the wrong" He knelt besides Marshall, he went to place his hands on Marshall's side, Chase growled

"It's ok Chase" Marshall weakly smiled

Ed placed his cuffed hands over the bite wound to slow down the bleeding "You saved my life Marshall, why?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance to change" Marshall coughed up blood

"Thank you Marshall" Ed said pressing down harder on his side

Moment's later Ed felt hands grab him, he turned to see the 2 Police Officer's they pulled him off of Marshall as soon as his hands uncovered the wound blood poured out

Chase pressed his paws against Marshall's wound, he looked at the injury he made on his best friend "Marshall, I.. I... I..." Chase burst out in tears the taste of Marshall's blood remained in his mouth

"It's ok Chase" Marshall weakly smiled

"MARSHALL!" Ryder yelled running towards them "Chase what happened?" He questioned kneeling besides Marshall, seeing the amount of blood on the dirt and on Chase's paws he paused

"Ryder sir..." Chase was cut off

"I stopped Chase from doing something he would regret" Marshall whimpered

Chase was speechless, he still couldn't believe he nearly killed Marshall

"Who did this to you?" Ryder questioned putting pressure on the bite wound "Was it Ed?" He turned his face to Ed who was still being held by the Police Officer's

Chase swallowed hard "It wasn't Ed, I did it Ryder"

Ryder let go of Marshall's wound with one hand "Chase? You did this?"

"Ryder, don't be mad at Chase" Marshall yelped again

"He stopped me Ryder sir, I was going to kill Ed" tears fell from his eye's "I was going to kill him" he paused "What have I done?" Chase back away from Ryder and Marshall "I.. I... I... I..." He turned around and ran into the smoldering Forest

"Chase come back!" Ryder called out, then turned his attention to the injured pup

"Ryder please go after Chase" Marshall begged him, yelping again

Ryder shook his head "Chase needs time, I just hope he doesn't do something stupid"

"Did I do the right thing?" Marshall questioned

"Yes you did" Ryder smiled

Zuma, Skye and Rubble joined Ryder along with Anna and Silvera

"Oh no! Marshall!" Skye said concerned

"Wyder what happened?" Zuma asked looking at Marshall as Anna knelt besides Ryder

Ryder let Anna take over stopping the bleeding, he turned to his pups "It doesn't matter what happened or why, but we have a member out there and we need to find him and fast. Skye can you search from the air"

"Sure Ryder, this puppies gonna fly!" She said turning around

"Great call me if you find him" Ryder said then turned his attention back to Marshall who was barely conscious

Skye nodded "Ruff Wings!" she said then flew off above the Forest in the direction Chase went

"Ryder I need to perform surgery and fast, to stop the bleeding" Anna said wrapping the bite wound up as tight as she could "If I don't get this bleeding under control asap he could bleed to death"

Hearing that brought back memories of when Ryder was in the cave with Marshall and to stop him from bleeding to death, knowing how serious the current situation was he nodded and stood out of Anna's way

"I have to do it right now" Anna said carrying Marshall back inside the tent

Chase was running, he didn't know where too and didn't care, his head own injuries began to cause him pain, he ignored it

"Marshall I'm sorry!" Chase yelled at the top of his lungs "I'm sorry buddy!" He stopped under a burning tree

Meanwhile Skye continued her search she used her goggles to zoom in "Chase where are you!" She said to herself worried

Chase heard a crack noise he looked up to see a branch about to fall, he didn't care in fact he hoped it would land on him

"TAKE ME!" He yelled as the branch began to fall, Chase smiled

Skye was still looking when she saw the branch about to fall on Chase "CHASE!" She screamed out

Just as the branch was about to connect with him, a pink flash hit Chase knocking him out the way

Chase opened his eye's to find Skye looking down at him

"Chase! Why didn't you move" She asked concerned

He sat up tears filled his eyes "I tried to kill Ed which resulted in Marshall being injured, I bit Marshall! My best friend! My brother!"

"Chase" Skye placed her paw on his side

"I don't deserve to be a member of the Paw Patrol" He cried

"CHASE!" Skye yelled getting his attention

"Huh?" Chase answered, before he could say anything else Skye licked him

She smiled then licked him again "You were protecting Marshall"

"But but but.." He was cut off by another lick

"I don't care what anyone else thinks, your my Chase" Skye paused realizing what she said "Come back with me, we need you, Marshall needs you, I need you"

Chase smiled unsure to lick her, he just gave her a hug then stopped "Um Skye? Which way is back?"

Skye looked shocked "Um, I came from that way" She pointed in a direction where the trees had been severally burnt

"Alright, lets go" Chase smiled walking off with Skye

Neither one realized they were walking right into a pack of wolves territory in fact is was the same pack they had encounter the time Everest got injured by one

To be continued


	51. What Lies Beneath

Chapter 51: What Lies Beneath

It had been roughly 30 minutes since Chase disappeared and Marshall went under surgery, Ryder was worried he paced backwards and forwards in the tent watching the curtain where Marshall was behind. Moments later Anna walked out from behind it

"Ryder I managed to stop the bleeding, but Marshall's lost a lot of blood" Anna said removing her gloves which were covered in blood "He was conscious the whole time"

"Will he be ok? and can I see him?" Ryder asked walking over to her

"He's very weak Ryder" She warned "But you can see him for a few minutes" Anna opened the curtain and let Ryder in

Ryder ran besides Marshall's bed, he had a oxygen mask on and was attached to a machine again "Marshall how are you?"

Anna removed the oxygen mask "Take it slow ok?" She said to Marshall then turned to Ryder "Just a few minutes Ryder, that's all. He needs rest"

Marshall looked up at Ryder "Wh..where's Chase? Is he ok?"

"Now is not the time to talk about Chase" Ryder smiled "I want to talk about you"

"But but but..." Marshall was cut off

"Let me finish" Ryder said giving him a gentle pat "I'm very proud of you, you risked your life to stop Chase. However it was silly to jump in front of him like that"

"Ryder I had to stop him" Marshall flinched as pain exploded from his bite wound and paw

"Listen pup, I want you to forget about Chase and focus on yourself the other pups and I will find him" Ryder gave Marshall a kiss on his forehead

Anna walked over "Ok time's up, Marshall needs rest"

"Alright Anna" Ryder hugged Marshall "I'll see you later, rest now"

Anna grabbed Ryder's arm as he passed her "Ryder, there's a high chance infection may set in because it's a bite wound, I've given him antibiotic's but it may not stop it" she frowned

"He'll be ok though?" Everest asked from next to Rubble

"I don't know, only time will tell" Anna replied the shut the curtain around his bed "For now he needs rest, and plenty of it" she said walking over to Dani who was asleep

"How is she?" Ryder asked walking over to her

Anna shook her head "She may never walk again"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Ryder placed his hand on her shoulder

"Thanks, well I need to get some supplies from the HQ, Rach said it's safe enough to go in" Anna walked out of the tent

"Wyder?" Zuma looked at him "Awe you alwight?"

Ryder forced out a smile "I'm fine" he said sitting down

Ed was being examined by the doctor on the other side of the tent, Rubble was staring at him

"I don't believe he changed" Rubble said grumpily

"What makes you say that Wubble?" Zuma questioned him

Rubble growled "He's pure evil, Chase was right to want to finish him off"

Zuma looked shocked hearing those words come from Rocky, moments later Rach walked in

"Ryder we just got word, the Forest Fire is almost contained" Rach said walking over as Silvera entered

"That's great news!" Ryder smiled then looked at Silvera who frowned

"There's bad news, the direction Chase ran off to" She paused and took a breath "Do you remember that wolf pack that attacked those hikers?"

Ryder nodded

"Well Chase maybe heading right into their territory" Silvera said turning around "Mark and I are heading out to find him"

Ryder went to stand up  
"You should stay here with Marshall" Silvera smiled "Let us find your pup"

Zuma and Rubble walked over to Silvera

"We're coming with you" Rubble said sitting next to her feet

"Wyder can we go help find Chase?" Zuma asked then looked at Silvera

"It's fine with me" Silvera smiled

"Alright, but be careful pups" Ryder said then looked at Rocky who was being examined by the doctor

"I'm staying here with Marshall" Everest said walking over to Ryder

"Let's go then" Silvera and Mark left the tent with Rubble and Zuma

Ryder heard Marshall call out to him, he and Everest walked behind the curtain, they were both surprised to find Marshall laying on the ground

"MARSHALL!" Ryder said quickly running over to him "Did you fall out of bed?" he questioned the pup picking him up in his arms

"Eww, what's that smell?" Everest said putting her paw over her nose

Ryder held Marshall in his arms trying not to pull the machine cord out "Good point what is that smell" Ryder said as the closer he walked to Marshall's bed the more intense the smell became

Everest jumped on Marshall's bed, and splash sound was heard, she slowly looked down then screamed "OH EWW!" She said walking backwards then fell of the bed

"Everest you alright?" Ryder questioned then looked at the bed "Marshall? did you? Poo your bed?"

Marshall felt his face turned red "I couldn't go anywhere! Attached to the machine" he mumbled

"SO WHAT! you just decided, hey this is a nice spot I'm going to just poo right here and stink everyone out?" Everest burst out laughing rolling around on the floor

Ryder started to laugh "Marshall you could've called me"

"It.. it... Just happened" Marshall mumbled then farted on Ryder's arm

Ryder froze as he felt the hot air burst against his skin, then the smell hit him like a bomb

"Oh god! I'm going to die in here!" Everest laughed "Wow Marshall your really letting it out"

"Everest's right, we're all going to die in here" Ryder giggled "You alright? I think after releasing that gas you'll need to rest"

"I feel weak" Marshall said as his vision began to blur but his stomach growled "Uh oh..." Marshall's body went stiff

Then he farted again, it was soft sounded like squeaky mouse at first but it went loud the vibration was felt through Ryder's body and through the floor

"Marshall! That's disturbing! and disgusting!" Everest screwed her face up and vomited in her mouth

Ryder just stood there shocked "No more liver chip cookies for you Marshall"

"WHAT IS THAT SMELL?!" Rocky said from across the other side of the tent "Smells like something died in here"

"RYDER! Oh no HELP!" Marshall said moving his butt away from Ryder

"RUN!" Everest screamed out running away from Ryder and Marshall "EVERYONE DUCK FOR COVER!" she bolted and hit under Rocky's bed

"Huh Everest? What's going on?" Rocky asked confused coughing "And what is that horrible smell?"

"Rocky hide!" Everest warned him "Marshall's on fire!"

"On Fire?! What?!" Rocky was now concerned and confused, he jumped down from his bed "Ryder? What's going on?"

"NOOOO! ROCKY DON'T DO IT! COME BACK!" Everest yelled still hiding under Rocky's bed

"Ryder what's wrong with me?" Marshall asked weakly

Ryder went to open his mouth but suddenly a trumpet noise erupted from Marshall, who almost passed out. The noise was so loud the entire tent shook

"Marshall! Wow!" Ryder could barely breathe, tears filled his eye's "That's it your banned from eating liver chip cookies"

Poor Rocky was thrown backwards from the blast "EWWWW!" Rocky said sitting up

Anna walked back in with more medical equipment which she instantly dropped upon entering the tent

"What in the world is going on in here?" Anna said covering her mouth with a cloth "Smells like something died in here"  
"That's what I said" Rocky backed away from Marshall's bed

Ed didn't care about the smell, he showed no signs of emotions he just stood there with the 2 Police Officer's who's eyes were watering

Both Police Officer's looked at Ed, he smirked at them then winked

Anna made her way across the tent towards Ryder who was holding Marshall "Wow, that smells awful"

Ryder felt like he was going to vomit "Marshall had an accident"

"I can see that" Anna said looking at Marshall's bed "You really made a mess of it" She turned her attention to Marshall "Ryder take him over there" She pointed to a bed near Ed  
"He's still attached to the machine" Ryder pointed out

"Hm" Anna thought for a moment "Alright, here" She attached Marshall from the machine "Take him but be careful"

Ryder nodded and made his way over to Ed who was constantly watching Marshall, Ryder laid him down on the bed

"You ok pup?" he asked him

Marshall was to embarrassed to talk, he pulled a pillow over his head

"Hey, it's ok pup accidents happen no need to be embarrassed" Ryder placed his had on Marshall's head, it was extremely hot "Anna, Marshall feels hot"

Anna turned around after removing the dirty bed sheets, she put them in a bag then walked over to Ryder "You feeling ok?" She asked Marshall

"I feel terrible" Marshall mumbled head still under the pillow

"Well your bound to feel bad Marshall, you just had surgery" Anna said taking his temperature

Marshall sighed thinking about Chase "I hope he's ok"

"The rangers and pups will find him" Ryder looked at Anna

"Just what I thought, Marshall's temperature is extremely high" Anna quickly got a bowl of water "Ryder keep a damp cloth on his head" She said pulling the pillow off Marshall's face "Oh and Ryder, you need to clean Marshall. He's your pup" Anna giggled

Ryder laughed as Anna brought a bucket of water and some towels over for him

"Thanks Anna" Ryder placed a cloth in the bucket

"Just be careful, don't wet his broken paw, or bite wound" Anna warned then went back and continued to clean the other bed

Ryder nodded, then turned to Marshall "You alright?"

"No" Marshall shook his head, all the passing gas caused his bite wound to ache more

"Are you in pain?" Ryder questioned as he started to clean Marshall

Marshall nodded "It hurts"

"Well you did have surgery with no pain relief" Ryder said gently cleaning Marshall's body "Tell me if it hurts to much"

"Ok" Marshall said unable to keep his head up

Ryder's gentle strokes began to relieve Marshall's pain, it was so relaxing for him

Everest and Rocky slowly approached Marshall with caution, causing Ryder to laugh "Come on pups, it's safe"

They looked at each other, then jumped up on his bed

"How are you?" Everest asked looking concerned

"Yeah yo..." Rocky was cut off

"I'm sorry" Marshall said struggling to keep his eyes open "It just slipped out"

Everest planted a lick on his cheek "Oh it's ok Marshall" she turned to the bucket of water, and grabbed a cloth and began to help Ryder clean him

For the whole entire time Marshall was being cleaned up, he didn't say a single word. He just laid there with his eyes shut

"You alright pup?" Ryder questioned using a towel to dry him "You've been quiet"

Everest sat besides him "Marshall are you ok?" She nudged him, he didn't respond "Ryder I think somethings wrong"

"Marshall?" Ryder said placing his hand on his head

Anna turned around and walked over "Let me check him"

Ryder stepped out of her way

"His heart is beating irregular" Anna said listening "I need to keep his heart monitored" She said walking over to the machine, she then pulled it besides Marshall and attached him to it

"Is he ok?" Everest asked worried, she planted another lick on his cheek

Anna frowned "He's still extremely weak, and him releasing all that gas didn't help"

"Wait wait" Rocky said besides Ryder "Are you saying farting made him worse?"  
"Well it certainly didn't help" Anna said looking at Rocky

"Since when does farting make you worse?" Rocky burst out laughing

Ryder crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him

"Rocky, Marshall is already weak, and all that strain from releasing gas would have only made him weaker" Anna said pulling a blanket over Marshall

Ed started laughing uncontrollably "Maybe if I fart enough it'll get these darn hand cuff's off me" he laughed

The 2 Police Officer's shook their head at him

"Oh come on, you got to admit that was a RIPPER! Get it?" Ed laughed again

The Police officer's just looked at him

"Never mind" He frowned "Seriously though, Marshall would be brilliant in a band, no need for a trumpet"

Rocky started laughing but Ryder raised his eyebrow at him again, causing him to instantly stop

"Sorry Ryder" Rocky giggled under his breath

The tent smelt so bad it woke, Dani, Jake and Michael up

Jake was the first to wake up "Woah! Dude did someone get sprayed by a skunk?" He questioned

"WOW! My nose" Dani said pulling her blanket over her face "What is that?"

Michael was between Jake and Dani, he sat up "I think... I'm going..." He paused and put his head away from the bed then puked all over the floor

Dani took one look at Michael and puked in the exact same spot

"RYDER! Get me away from here man!" Jake begged Ryder watching Michael and Dani continue to puke "And please get me a mask!"

"Toughen up Jake, it's just a little smell" Ed smirked "It smells nice, like roses on a beautiful spring day"

"Dude what is wrong with you?" Jake asked looking over at him "You don't have a heart or a nose by the smells I mean looks of it" He started laughing

Ed smirked again "Seriously, I don't know what the fuss is about. It's only a little smell"

Ryder rolled his eye's taking a mask over to Jake

"Thanks man you saved me" Jake said taking the mask off him, then placed it over his face

Everest looked at Ed "You're a freak" she said placing a damp cloth over Marshall's forehead

"Yep, and proud of it" Ed smirked again

Rach walked into the tent "Oh my! Wow!"

"Hi Rach" Ryder said as she walked over to him

"Did someone poo in here? or fart?" Rach asked then looked at Ed

Anna whispered in her ear "Marshall had an accident"

"Oh I see, well Anna I'm happy to say the infirmary in Ranger HQ has been given the all clear, it's safe" Rach turned to Ed "Geez Ed, your farts have been beaten by a pup" she laughed then left the tent

Ed sighed

Meanwhile Silvera, Mark, Zuma and Rubble were closing in on Chase and Skye

"Silvera which way?" Rubble asked standing besides her

Silvera looked at the ground "The tracks lead this way"

"Silvewa? Will we find Chase?" Zuma questioned her

Mark knelt besides him "She's a great tracker, don't worry she'll find him"

"These tracks are fresh" Silvera stopped

"What is it?" Zuma asked "What's wong?"

Silvera knelt down and looked at the ground, Mark knelt next to her

"Are those?" Mark was cut off

"Wolves, and a lot of them" Silvera looked at Chase's tracks "I see two sets of paw tracks as well, which means another pup is with Chase"  
"Skye!" Both Rubble and Zuma said together

"Looks like these wolves are stalking them" Silver stood up "We need to hurry"

Chase and Skye were only just a head of the other's, they stopped at a small canyon away from the smoldering trees

"Chase were you really going to kill Ed?" Skye questioned sitting next to him

Chase nodded "He tried to kill Marshall, and even me"

"But we shouldn't take the law into our paws" She paused "Oh well I guess you can"

Chase giggled "I am the Police Pup." He smelt the air "Something's out there"

"Chase? What do you smell?" Skye asked looking around at the canyon walls

"I can't smell it properly" He replied then looked in the direction they came from

Distant howling was heard

"Wolves?!" Skye said standing up

Chase instantly stood up in front of Skye, he started growling as the first wolf appeared on the entrance to the canyon

"Skye stay behind me" He said growling again

The 2nd wolf appeared, then the 3rd, 4th, and 5th and 6th they were all fixed on Skye

Chase turned to Skye "Fly out of here"

"What? No! I'm not leaving you" Skye said behind him

"Skye do it!" Chase said then started to run towards the first wolf

"CHASE!" Without thinking Skye ran behind him "Ruff! Wings!" She said flying just above the ground, she flew right past Chase who stopped

"SKYE come back!" Chase yelled but she kept flying

Skye flew fast, faster then she ever flown before "Leave us alone!" She aimed for the leader of the pack

"SKYE!" Chase could only watch in horror as she connected with the wolf sending them both flying past the other wolves "WATCH OUT!" he yelled to her

"Uh no" Skye said as she and the wolf slammed into a tree knocking the both out cold

The remaining wolves looked at each unsure what to do now their leading was unconscious, they turned to Skye who was laying right next to the pack leader

Chase ran as fast as he could, he collided with a wolf closest to him "Take this!" He yelled smashing the wolf over the head with his paw, out of nowhere another wolf hit him sending him tumbling across the ground, he instantly stood up and started growling but soon was surrounded by 3 wolves

Skye opened her eyes and saw 2 wolves around her, she looked at Chase and saw him surrounded "Ruff wings!" she said taking off and flew high in the air

One wolf ran at Chase who dodged the attack, only to be hit by another wolf sending him airborne, he tumbled to the ground

Chase instantly recovered from the attack he stood to his feet and started growling

Soon the leader of the pack woke up and challenged Chase

"I've come too far to be beaten!" He said accepting the challenge

The wolf charged at him, growling and showing its teeth. It swung at Chase, he dodged it and swung his paw at it, the Wolf bit his paw causing Chase to yelp using his other paw he hit the wolf hard knocking it away from him, the wolf quickly stood up and looked at the 5 wolves

They all charged at Chase, when out of nowhere Chase started flying he felt paws wrapped around him, looking up he saw Skye

"I got you" She smiled, but her wings started failing due to the weight of both pups

Chase looked back to see the Wolves chasing them, suddenly Chase and Skye fell from the sky, Chase took hold of Skye to cushion her landing resulting to him being knocked out

"Chase wake up!" Skye said nudging him, as the wolves now surrounded them

Realizing it was up to her, Skye stood over Chase and started growling.

The wolves charged at her

Out of nowhere something dark brown slammed into one the wolves sending it airborne, something grey slammed into another wolf also sending it airborne

One wolf still ran towards Skye, she felt her body get lifted up

"Skye are you ok?" Silvera asked holding her

Mark quickly picked Chase up who was still unconscious  
"Silvera!" Skye said licking her cheek "I'm ok but Chase isn't" she turned to see Zuma struggling against a wolf

The wolf had Zuma pinned down, he was swiping its claws at him but Zuma managed to dodge the blows

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Rocky screamed knocking the wolf off Zuma

Zuma stood up but was knocked down by another wolf, this ones claw connected with Zuma's head

"Zuma!" Skye screamed out in horror

Another wolf hit Rocky hard slamming him against the ground, Rubble quickly got in the fight, he pushed the wolf off Rocky knocking it out

"Rocky you ok buddy?" Rubble asked helping him up "What are you doing here? Weren't you back with Ryder?"

"I was, but I snuck out" Rocky said now standing up "I had to get out, that tent smelt terrible"

Rubble stopped "Huh? the tent smells terrible? why?"

"You do not want to know!" Rocky said running off towards Zuma

The wolf was on Zuma it ripped into him, constantly hitting Zuma over his head

Zuma saw a dark brown flash hit the wolf with such a force it sent the wolf flying several meter's in the air

"Zuma you ok buddy?" Chase asked limping over to him

"My head huwts" Zuma said as Chase helped him to stand up but collapsed falling to the ground

Silvera was by the pups side, when another wolf charged at Silvera knocking her to the ground, its jaw shut on her arm

"Get off me!" She said taking hold of the wolf with her other arm, she picked it up and threw it, Silvera took a whistle out from her pocket and blew it, the remaining wolves ran off into the smoldering forest "Is everyone ok?" She asked holding her arm

"Silvera your bleeding!" Mark said examining her arm

"It's only a scratch" Silvera smiled kneeling besides Zuma who was laying on the ground

Mark turned his attention to Chase and Rocky both pups suffered wounds from the wolf

"Youw lucky dude" Zuma said looking at Rubble "Wubble you didn't get huwt"

Rubble walked over "I guess"

"Can everyone walk?" Silvera asked picking Zuma up

Chase looked down at his paw, there was a deep cut on it "I'm good"

"Same I can walk" Rocky said moving next to Chase

"Silvera let me take Zuma, you need to wrap your arm" Mark said removing Zuma from her arms

"Wait" Chase said causing everyone to look at him "Where's Skye?"

Silvera looked around and spotted Skye under a tree, she wasn't moving. Silvera quickly ran over to her feeling for a pulse

"Is she alwight?" Zuma questioned from Marks arms

"Tell me she's ok" Chase said as tears filled his eyes

Silvera examined her "She's fine, I think she fainted, but lets get you all back for a medical examine"

Everyone nodded and started walking back towards Ranger HQ

Back in the First Aid tent, Marshall''s smell still filled the air

"Where's Rocky?" Everest said noticing he had vanished

Ryder pulled out his pup pad "Rocky is Ryder where are you?" He questioned

No answer

"Skye? Zuma? Chase? Anyone there?" Ryder began to worry when he got no answer

"Ry...Ryder?" Marshall opened his eyes looking up at his owner

Ryder knelt besides him "You ok pup?"

"I feel terrible" Marshall mumbled "I can't feel my side"

Anna overheard Marshall "Well that's because you released to much gas"

"Huh?" Marshall was confused

"She means you farted to much" Ed laughed "It was pretty good though"

Ryder rolled his eyes "You just need rest, besides your still recovering from an operation"

"I think that Everest pup needs an operation after being that close to all those farts" Ed laughed again

"At least I have nose" Everest said staring at him "Seriously how could the smell not bother you?"

"I'm immune to it" Ed laughed "But my Police Officer pals here are not" He looked at them

"Oh my!" Katie woke up from a nap "Did I fall asleep?"

Ryder didn't even notice she fell asleep

Katie froze "What is that smell?"

"Don't ask" Everest said frowning

"Someone had a bad case of Fartitus" Ed smirked and looked at Marshall

Katie looked at Ed "What? there's no such thing"

"Sure there is, its called Marshall" Ed laughed

Everyone looked at him but moments later, Silvera and Mark walked into the tent with the pups. Zuma had fallen unconsciousness

"What happened?" Katie asked taking hold of Zuma

"We can move them into the infirmary so I can examine them better" Anna smiled leading Katie who was using crutches, Silvera, Mark, Skye, Rubble and Rocky out of the tent

Chase stopped at looked at Ed

"Chase can you watch over Marshall while I check on the others?" Ryder asked him

"Sure Ryder Sir! Chase is on the case" He said jumping up on Marshall's bed

Ryder gave him a pat and exited the tent

"Your buddy there is really good at evacuating confined places" Ed laughed looking at Chase

Chase growled "Marshall may have forgiven you but I haven't"

Ed laughed again "Do you think I care if you have forgiven me or not?" he turned to the 2 Police Officer's, then hit them both across their face knocking them out

"We all thought you changed" Chase said as Everest walked next to him

"Then your all idiots" Ed said taking keys from one of the police officers then unlocked his cuffs, he turned around to see both Everest and Chase staring at him "I can't believe you all bought the act"

Marshall made a small moan which caught Ed's attention, he walked over then stood next to Marshall's bed

"Man what are you doing?" Jake said attempting to sit up but his injuries refrained him

"This damn dalmatian has cost me everything" Ed looked at Marshall "He doesn't deserve to live"

Ed's words sent chills down Everest's body "How dare you!"

Ed laughed then ripped the machines cord from Marshall, which set the machines alarm off

"What are you doing?" Chase yelled at Ed then watched in horror as Ed used one hand and picked Marshall up around his neck

Everest charged at Ed "PUT HIM DOWN!" but her face was met by Ed's foot "OW" she screamed as pain exploded from one of her ears

"Calm down, I'm just finishing what I started" Ed smirked putting pressure around Marshall's neck

Marshall opened his eyes gasping for air, he started kicking and scratching at Ed's with his good paw which caused Ed to choke him harder

"Relax dog it will all be over soon" Ed said as Marshall's face turned red "Just die already!"

Chase charged at Ed, but Everest pushed him out of the way

"Everest?" Chase said confused he looked at her, blood dripped down the side of her face

Everest turned her face to Chase "Your injured you know, leave this to me" She smiled

Ed laughed as his grip around Marshall's neck tightened, he watched the pup struggling then the body stopped fighting and went limp "It's over" he said throwing Marshall behind him

Everest was raged she bolted towards Ed who didn't have anytime to dodge it, because she was bigger then the other pups her force knocked Ed to the ground, hitting the ground Everest heard a crack and felt Ed's ribs break under her weight "CHASE! Get Marshall!" she yelled seeing Marshall motionless

Chase ran passed Everest who had Ed pinned down "Marshall!" he yelled arriving besides him

Ed couldn't move he stared up at the husky "Everest..." Ed was cut off

"If Marshall doesn't make it your dead" Everest growled then turned her attention to Chase "How is he?"

"He's not breathing!" Chase didn't know what to do

Jake forced himself to sit up "Bring him to me"

Chase carefully lifted Marshall up on his back "Please be ok" He said as he took Marshall over to Jake

Jake struggled to pick Marshall up due to his leg and side injuries, he laid Marshall across his lap then looked at Chase "He's not breathing"

When Everest heard those words tears fell from her eyes, Ed laughed which caused Everest to become angry

"I warned you Ed!" Everest said opening her mouth she aimed for his neck

Everest's jaw connected, her teeth dug into his flesh

To be continued

* * *

**Hi Paw Patrol fans!**

**Sorry for not updating much over the past week, I've been creating a video**

**Its finally done! Check it out! You can see the link on my profile**


	52. Broken Promises

Chapter 52: Broken Promises

Anna was examining, Katie, Zuma, Rocky and Skye in the Infirmary, she had to take Zuma into the operating room to stitch some of his wounds, one of his ears had been severally damaged by a wolf Anna was trying to save it, Zuma had been put under anesthetic he had a drip in him. Ryder was with Katie who was asleep, they were waiting in the infirmary with the other pups. Dani was also in the operating room, Jake had to operate on her after Zuma

"Is Zuma going to be ok?" Skye asked Ryder, as he was cleaning one of her wounds

Ryder paused "I'm sure he'll be fine" he said wrapping up her wound

Silvera walked in "How is it going?"

"No update yet" Ryder frowned looking down at his pups

"Wait here" Silvera smiled walking into the operating room, moments later she ran out "Ryder, Anna needs you mate"

"I'll be right back pups" Ryder said walking into the operating room

Anna turned around and saw him "I'm having complications with Zuma's operation"

"What's wrong?" Ryder asked looking at Zuma who was covered in a white sheet

"I'm trying my best to save this ear but it's too severally damaged, even if I can fix it Zuma may lose his hearing in this ear" Anna frowned

Ryder placed his hand on her shoulder "Just do your best, I trust you"

Anna smiled "Thank you"

"Zuma is in great hands" Ryder said removing his hand from her shoulder, he saw Dani laying on bed then walked over to her "Hi Dani how are you?"

"I still can't feel my legs" Dani looked worried "I'm more worried for Zuma"

Both Dani and Ryder watched Anna who began stitching up Zuma's ear, she turned around to Ryder

"Ryder can you go check on Marshall?" Anna asked wiping Zuma's ear

Ryder nodded "Alright" he then left the operating room and walked into the infirmary

Rubble approached him "Is Zuma going to be ok?"

"Anna's with him now" He turned to Rocky and Skye "How are you two?"

"I'm ok Ryder" Skye smiled licking her paws

Ryder knelt besides her "You sure? you took a hard beating from those wolves"

"Yes, I'm ok" She licked his cheek, Ryder giggled

"And how about you Rocky?" Ryder said standing up

Rocky had a bite mark on the side of his next back leg and his tail had been damaged, Ryder looked at his injuries, Rocky never had time to answer his question

"Please stay here I'd like Anna to check on you" Ryder turned to Skye "And you too Skye"

"But I'm fine" Skye smiled but Ryder frowned at her "Ok Ryder"

"Good pups, Rubble you can come with me" Ryder said leading Rubble out of the infirmary

Back in the tent, when Jake had unsuccessfully tried to revive Marshall, he gently laid Marshall on the tents floor. Chase looked at Everest who was on top of Ed, neither one of them had ever seen Everest like this before

Everest tasted blood in her mouth she looked down at Ed, who was barely breathing "What have I done?" she said backing away from him, Everest knew Ed deserved it but somehow she felt bad inside

"Everest you ok?" Jake asked, she turned around eye's watering

"Jake what have I done?" tears fell down her face, she saw Marshall laying motionless which made the tears fall faster "I... can't lose him" she cried out turning back to Ed, who was slightly conscious he was smirking

"Finish me mutt" Ed blurted out "Do it!"

Everest jumped on top of Ed growling at him "MURDER! you killed Marshall!" her sadness and fear turned back to anger

"That stupid dog cost me everything" Ed started coughing up blood

Chase looked at his fallen Paw Patrol member, tears fell from his eyes "Don't give up! MARSHALL!"

"Yelling at him won't bring him back" Ed laughed then wiped blood from his mouth "He's dead, gone, it's useless to try get him back"

"NO shut up! You're wrong!" Chase threw himself on Marshall's chest his tears fell on Marshall's fur "Don't leave me! Don't go! Please! I need you! The Paw Patrol needs you! MARSHALL!" Chase was now sobbing loudly "I'm sorry I failed you! I broke my promise to you!"

Ed started to laugh but suddenly pain burst from Ed's neck as Everest's jaws once again connected with his skin

"Do it!" Chase cried out "Finish him! He killed Marshall!"

"Ed did WHAT?!" a voice called from the tents entrance, Everest released her mouth from Ed's neck

Chase and Jake turned around to see, Ryder, Rubble and Silvera standing there they were joined by Rach

"Ed!" Rach yelled running over to him and Everest

Everest growled at her "He killed Marshall"

Rach knelt besides Everest then turned her face towards the dalmatian laid on the floor, he wasn't breathing

Ryder raced over next to Chase he went to pick Marshall up but Chase wouldn't move out his way "Chase I need to get him to Anna"

"Ryder there's no point, I failed him" Chase cried hugging Marshall

"What do you mean?" Ryder questioned

Chase closed his eyes as tears fell down "That monster! He... He... He... killed Marshall!"

Ryder looked at Ed, his neck was severally damaged by Everest "Take him out of my sight!"

Everest backed away as Silvera and Rach each took hold of one of Ed's arms and carried him out

"Ryder I broke my promise, I promised Marshall I wouldn't let anything else happen to him" Chase wrapped his paws around Marshall "I.. I.. I am no leader, I couldn't even protect him"

"Chase" Ryder knelt besides him

"No Ryder sir, how I can lead the pups when I can't even protect one? Once we get back to the Lookout I'm leaving the Paw Patrol" Chase looked up in Ryder's eyes

Ryder shook his head "Chase you can't just leave like that, your 2nd in command"

"I failed him Ryder sir, time and time again Marshall has risked his life for me and saved my life, he's been injured so much but yet pushed forward. What have I done in return? NOTHING! I failed to protect him! What leader am I if I can't even protect him!"

Rubble looked at Ryder but before anyone could say anything Chase let out a painful howl, Skye and Rocky had walked in the tent and witnessed everything, they walked behind Ryder

Chase howled again "MAAAAAAARSHALL! MY BROTHER! I love you! Please don't leave me! Please! Don't leave me! Come back to us!"

The pups look at each other and start crying, howling at the same time

Chase bursts out in tears and nudged Marshall's face "I'm so sorry buddy I failed you" He saw the pups and Ryder "Can I... I... be left alone?"

Ryder nodded "Come on pups" he wipes tears from his face as he and the pups left the tent, Everest followed them out

They were met by Anna who had left Zuma and Dani in Mark's, Michael and Brad's care, she had some equipment, Silvera and Rach had explained what happened

"Ryder is Marshall still.." Anna was cut off

"Yes, Chase is in there" Ryder looked down at his pups who were all heart broken "Anna, please help Marshall"

Anna nodded and entered the tent, she saw Chase sobbing still hugging Marshall

"Anna there's no point he's gone" Chase cried "I couldn't protect him"

"Then let me try to save him" Anna brought over a small machine and two strange objects Chase had never seen before "Let me try"

"He's gone" Chase hugged him tighter

"There is still a chance I can save him, please Chase let me" Anna turned on a small machine which let out a high pitched noise, it hurt Chase's ears

Chase sat besides Marshall and nodded "Ok you can" he rested his head next to Marshall's side

Anna held two objects in her hands, she watched the machine "Clear!" then she placed them onto Marshall's chest, they sent electricity into Marshall's heart causing his whole body to shake, Chase lifted his head up

"Anna?" Chase said watching her

She looked at machine then charged the machine, once again she placed the two objects down on Marshall's chest

"I told you he's gone" Chase cried laying his head down against Marshall's side "Why does it have to be this way? Why did he have to go leave us?"

Anna put the two objects down "Chase I'm sorry I was too late"

Chase howled "MARSHALL!" tears fell down his cheeks onto Marshall's fur

"I'll leave you and tell Ryder" Anna stood up and walked towards the entrance of the tent

Chase's head was still against Marshall's side, he had his eyes shut when suddenly he felt something moving "Marshall?" he slowly opened his eyes to his surprise Marshall's side was rising and falling "ANNA!"

Anna quickly turned around "What is it Chase?" she saw Chase smiling "Chase?"

"He's... He's..." Chase paused as Anna ran over

"Chase move please" Anna said as she knelt besides him, she felt for a pulse finding one she picked Marshall up in her arms "Chase get Ryder, I have to get Marshall to the operating room and fast"

Chase just stood there in shock

"CHASE! hurry!" Anna said putting an oxygen mask around Marshall's face "GO... NOW!"

Chase blinked then nodded and ran out of the tent followed by Anna who ran towards the Ranger HQ with Marshall in her arms, she pulled out her ranger communicator

"Mark are you there?" She asked into it

Mark almost answered instantly "Hi Anna what's up?"

"I need you to get the heart monitor ready, and I need a drip and also get the X-ray machine" Anna said as she went into Ranger HQ doors

"Alright, who's it for?" Mark questioned

"It doesn't matter, just do and fast" Anna hung up entering the elevator

Marshall suddenly started coughing uncontrollably

"Hang on Marshall, I won't let you go this time just hold on" Anna said giving him a kiss on his head

Meanwhile Chase couldn't find Ryder or the pups "Ryder sir?! Come in" He yelled into his pup tag "ANYONE THERE?"

"Wow Chase yes I'm here, you alright?" Ryder finally answered

"Ryder where are you?" Chase asked literally yelling at the top of his lungs

"I'm with the pups" Ryder replied "What's wrong?"

"Everyone is needed at the infirmary" Chase said sounding excited yet sad "I'm on my way there now"

"Alright Chase, but what about Marshall?" Ryder questioned but was cut off

"Just go there" Chase replied running through the HQ doors "And hurry" with that Chase ended the call

"Ok, come on pups" Ryder looked down at the other pups "You heard Chase, lets go"

Back with Anna she had just made it in the Operating room, Mark had got everything ready for her even a bed was made up

"Anna put him here" Mark said pulling back bed sheets

Anna gently placed Marshall on a bed who was still coughing "Quick I need the X-ray machine to find out what's wrong with his airways" she said attaching him to the heart monitor machine

Michael brought the X-ray machine over

"Mark please get the breathing machine, Marshall is struggling to breathe" Anna said examining the red marks around his neck which could clearly be seen as hand marks from Ed

Mark did what Anna asked "Here you go"

"Thank you" Anna said as she put a tube in Marshall's mouth allowing him to breath easier "That should stabilize his breathing, now to see if Ed did any damage to his neck" she said using the X-ray machine

Michael looked at the screen "I can't see any damage, no bones broken"

"Well that's good, possibly just muscle damage" Anna noticed Marshall's bite wound looked infected "Mark can you clean his injuries I need to check on Zuma and Michael can you get Jake ready for his operation"

"What about Ed?" Mark questioned looking at Ed who was put into a induced coma

As much as Anna wished he was dead, as a medical ranger she had to try to save him "I'll examine him after" Anna sighed

Silvera entered the operating room "Mates need any help?"

Anna turned to her "Can you tell Ryder, I've given Zuma the all clear he can be moved into the infirmary over the next hour"

"Sure, how about Marshall?" Silvera said looking at him as Mark was redressing the wounds

"He's not doing so good" Anna frowned taking Zuma's temperature "We've stabilized him however Ed did a lot of damage to his neck muscles"

Silvera turned and looked at Ed "Why would he do that to Marshall?"

Anna shrugged

"Anyway, I think Ryder and the pups are on their way to the infirmary I'll go wait" Silvera turned around and left the Operating room, as she entered the infirmary she bumped into Chase

"LOOK OUT!" Chase said trying to stop himself but he slipped on the tiled floor

BAM he hit into her legs sending both sliding across the room, coming to a complete stop Chase blushed

"Sorry Silvera" he said with his butt in her face

Silvera laughed "It's fine just don't fart"

"I won't" Chase replied getting off her face

Suddenly a little squeaky noise erupted from Chase blowing into Silvera's face

"Wow! Mate that's nasty" She said trying to wave the smell away "Crickey what have you been eating?"

Chase blushed "Um, err"

Silvera giggled "Better out then in" she stood to her feet the smell was still in her nose

"Where's Marshall?" Chase said quickly changing the subject

"Anna is working on him as we speak" Silvera sat down on a chair "He's in a bad way, but I have faith in my rangers if anyone can save him it's them"

That put a smile on Chase's face "I can't lose him again, he's not just a Paw Patrol member but he's also my best friend, and my brother"

"Don't worry Chase, have faith mate" Silvera gave him a pat "How are you?"

Chase couldn't think about himself "I'm ok" he smiled

Moments later Ryder entered the infirmary with the pups

"Chase what is it?" Ryder asked walking over to him and Silvera

Chase looked at Silvera who nodded "Marshall's... Not dead"

"What?!" Rubble said shocked

"But Ed choked him" Skye was confused

Rocky just stood speechless

"We saw Ed kill him" Everest didn't believe him

Silvera stood up "It's true Ed did strangle Marshall, but it's also true he's alive but barely"

"Can we see him?" Ryder asked looking at the pups

"I don't think that's a good idea mate, it's pretty busy in the operating room at the moment maybe later you can" Silvera smiled "I'll get Kate to make some food for you all"

In the Operating Room, Anna was working on Marshall

"This poor pup, he's been through so much" Anna said taking X-ray's of his paw

"He's strong though" Mark said getting an operating table ready for Jake

Anna smiled "Yes he is, in all my life as a medical ranger I have never seen someone like Marshall before it..." She cut herself off noticing Marshall waking up "Quick Mark get me some pain relief"

Mark nodded and handed her a needle, Anna quickly placed into Marshall's side

Marshall couldn't see anything at first, he could hear voices and the faint beeping noise of his heart machine, he had no idea where he was, he could feel the tube in his mouth and the soft bed underneath of him opening his eyes he saw a ceiling fan turning above his head

"Marshall if you can hear me blink your eyes" Anna said shinning a torch in his eyes

Marshall blinked he attempted to say something but his throat hurt to much

Anna placed her hand over his head "Don't try to speak"

"Anna! I'm losing Ed" Brad said feeling for a pulse "His heart is failing"

Marshall flinched at Ed's name, he felt fear burst through his body, Marshall's heart machine's alarm started sounding

"Marshall It's ok you're safe" Anna gently stroked him "I need Ryder in here! now!"

Michael nodded and ran out of the Operating Room

Anna turned her attention to Ed, who's heart was failing fast he had lost too much blood and Anna couldn't stop the bleeding from his neck

"There's nothing I can do for him" Anna said looking at Mark "He's beyond my ability to help, we just don't have enough equipment here, the fire destroyed most of it downstairs"

Mark placed his hand on her shoulder "It's alright, you tried your best"

Ed's heart completely stopped, Anna pulled a sheet over his head "I've never lost a patient before"

"Anna you need to stay strong, Marshall's, Zuma's, Dani's and Jake's life all depend on you" Mark said giving her a hug "You can do this, Silvera believes in you, and so do we"

Anna smiled "Alright lets do this"

Moments later Zuma started to wake up from his surgery, Jake noticed "Anna Zuma's waking up"

Anna pushed Ed into a small room, then walked over to Zuma

"W...Wwwyder?" Zuma said opening his eyes

"Hi Zuma, how do you feel?" Anna questioned taking his stats "Ryder's not here"

Zuma looked up at her "Tiwed"

"That would be from the anesthetic, it will ware off" Anna smiled "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes please, whewe's Wyder?" Zuma asked as Anna helped give him a cup of water

"He'll be here soon" Anna said giving him a pat "But you need to rest"

After Zuma finished drinking he fell asleep

Out in the infirmary, Kate had brought everyone food, Ryder was having a drink while the pups were giggling at Katie who was snoring

"I had no idea Katie snores" Rocky teased

Skye frowned at him "Don't be mean!"

"I think she snores cutely" Everest said laying on Katie's lap

"I've heard you snore Rocky" Rubble giggled while eating pup treats

Rocky walked in front of him "I DO NOT SNORE!"

"Uh yes you do buddy" Chase said looking out the window at the burnt forest

"Besides how would you know if you're asleep?" Skye giggled which caused everyone to laugh

Ryder and Kate laughed

"Anyone need anything else?" Kate asked as Michael entered the infirmary

"Ryder, Anna needs you, hurry" Michael ran back into the Operating Room

Ryder said good bye to the pups then ran after Michael

Anna turned around as Michael and Ryder ran through the doors "Ryder thank you for coming"

Ryder walked over to Anna who whispered in his ear

"If Marshall doesn't stop being scared, he is going to die and this time I won't be able to bring him back" She placed her hand on his shoulder "You must make him feel safe"

"How?" Ryder questioned not know the answer

Anna smiled "That's easy, talk to him let him know you're here hug him so he feels safe"

Ryder nodded then approached Marshall's bed

"Marshall it's Ryder, you're going to be fine" He sat down on a chair "There's no need to be scared pup"

Anna looked at the heart machine which alarm was still sounding

Marshall opened his eyes to see Ryder sitting next to him

"You're safe now, Ed can't hurt you" Ryder said giving Marshall a gentle pat "There's nothing to worry about, no reason to be afraid"

Anna gave Ryder thumbs up, Marshall's heart was beginning to stabilize

Marshall managed to open his eyes "R...y..d..r..e...rrr"

"Hi pup, good to see you awake, your safe now" Ryder kissed his forehead "Everything is going to be ok, you hold on"

Anna walked over "Ryder both Marshall and Zuma needs rest, but I'm going to move them out into the infirmary so they are both close to you and the pups"

"Shouldn't they both rest a bit first?" Ryder questioned gently patting Marshall's head

"Yes, however I still have to operate on Dani and Jake" Anna looked at Dani "And my advice it not to have them in here while I do that"

"True" Ryder replied "When do you start their surgery?"

"I'm doing Jake's first, then Dani's and in about 20 minutes" Anna said giving Marshall another needle "Is Katie still out in the infirmary?"

"Yes she is, she's asleep" Ryder giggled

Anna laughed "Well when we take Zuma and Marshall out, I'll leave them under her care" she smiled

"Alright thank you" Ryder said pulling a blanket over Marshall then went and kissed Zuma

"We will bring your pups out, Ryder you can wait in the infirmary" Anna said pulling a curtain around Jake's bed

Ryder waved at Jake "Good luck Jake"

"Thanks man" Jake flashed a smile before the curtains were pulled completely around his bed

Katie woke up from her nap in the infirmary she found Everest asleep on her lap

"Good morning Katie" Kate smiled "Are you hungry?"

"Hi Kate" Katie yawned "Yeah I am" she giggled

Kate handed her a chicken sandwich "Here you go, how is your ankle?"

"It's sore, but otherwise I'm fine" Katie said as Ryder walked into the infirmary

"Ryder sir? How's Marshall?" Chase asked as Ryder sat down next to Katie

Ryder looked at his pups "Marshall, is stable but very weak"

"He's going to be ok right?" Rocky asked approaching Ryder

"Anna thinks so" Ryder smiled "Marshall is tough"

"What about Zuma?" Skye asked finishing off her food

"Zuma should be fine, Anna finished his surgery" Ryder said as Kate handed him a sandwich "Thanks Kate"

Moments later, Silvera and Brad pushed Zuma into the infirmary, he was asleep and attached to a drip they pushed him near the window

"When he wakes up make sure he eats and drinks, Anna's orders" Silvera said pulling a blanket up over Zuma "Also try not to be loud around him, because his hearing my have been effected"

"Will do" Ryder watched as Michael and Mark pushed Marshall slowly into the infirmary

Silvera and Brad helped them, because Marshall was attached to multiple machines Ryder walked over and also helped push the bed

"Lets put him next to Zuma" Silvera suggested, everyone agreed "Be careful mates" she warned as they put Marshall's bed into place

"Anna says to keep an eye on his heart rate and breathing" Brad said as he and Michael and Mark walked back into the Operating Room

Ryder was looking at Marshall's heart monitor machine when Zuma woke up

"W...Wyder? Awe you thewe?" Zuma asked looking around

"Hi pup, how do you feel?" Ryder sat besides his bed "Feeling any better?"

Zuma was having issues hearing "I'm feeling tiwed"

"Well you need to get rest" Ryder paused when Zuma's tummy rumbled

"I guess I'm hungwy" Zuma giggled

"I'll get some food for you" Ryder turned around

"I don't need the toilet" Zuma looked at Ryder

Ryder turned back to him "Zuma I said I'll get food"

"Pawdon?" Zuma was confused

Ryder knelt besides him "I'll bring some food"

"Bwing some good what?" Zuma yawned "Wyder?"

Ryder giggled "I said food"

"Huh?" Zuma struggled to understand him

"HE SAID FOOD!" Rubble yelled out causing Marshall to jump that much he woke up

"Did... Did... someone... Mention food?" Marshall managed to say with the tube in his mouth, but instantly fell back to sleep

Ryder raised his eyebrow at Rubble and placed his hands on his hips "Rubble"

"Sorry Marshall" Rubble laid down

Zuma slowly sat up "Oh yes Wyder I'm hungwy"

Kate overheard Zuma "I have fresh cooked pup food, I'll go get it"

"Thank you Kate" Ryder watched as she left the infirmary

"Skye, Rocky and Chase can I do a check up?" Katie asked the pups

Ryder looked at Chase "You first Chase"

"Ryder sir I'm fine" Chase said but Ryder pointed to Katie "Ok Ryder" he jumped up on Katie's lap

Katie smiled and examined Chase "Chase some of these injuries need to be cleaned"

"Why? They don't hurt" Chase replied smiling

"Don't argue, these are a mess" Katie began to clean some of Chase's wounds "You shouldn't have left them, they could have become septic" she frowned

"I didn't think they were that bad" Chase flinched as Katie cleaned a deep wound which hurt

Ryder walked over "Wow, Chase Katie's right that's bad, why didn't you let me look at you?" he raised an eyebrow

"Ryder sir they don't hurt" Chase said acting tough

Moans were suddenly heard from Marshall's direction, Ryder turned around and quickly ran to Marshall's side

"Pup you alright?" Ryder asked Marshall

"I... I... I..." Marshall mumbled

"You're what? Are you in pain?" Ryder asked in a concerned voice

Marshall opened one eye "No... I'm... Hu...Hun...Hung.."

"Hungry?" Ryder giggled giving him a pat

Marshall weakly smiled

"That's my pup" Ryder gently kissed his forehead "Kate can you bring some food for Marshall?"

"Sure but I'll need to make the food soft, anything hard may hurt his throat" Kate said adding water to some puppy food

"Kate's correct Marshall needs a diet of soft food for a while" Katie said bandaging some of Chase's injuries "Your all good Chase, but these will need to be changed regular"

Chase licked her cheek "Thanks Katie" he said jumping off her lap

Kate walked over to Ryder with some pup food "Katie can Marshall have that tube out?"

Katie thought for a moment "Alright I'll remove it, but make sure an oxygen mask is near him" she said standing up with Kate's help

"Here's your crutches" Chase said holding up them

"Thank you Chase" Katie smiled taking the crutches off Chase "Stand back a bit Ryder"

Ryder moved out of her way, as Katie removed the tube from Marshall's mouth "Give it a moment Marshall, your throat will be sore"

"Ow" Marshall moaned

Ryder knelt besides his bed "You ok?"

"Everything hurts, even my tummy" He moaned again, then coughed

"Marshall mind if I examine you before you eat?" Katie asked sitting besides Ryder

"Go for it Katie" Ryder spoke for Marshall

Katie smiled "Thanks Ryder, ok Marshall can you open you mouth please?"

Marshall opened it, but unable to hold it open he closed it almost biting Katie's hand

"Here let me help" Ryder said helping Marshall keep his mouth open "Have a look now"

"Thank you Ryder" Katie shone a light down Marshall's throat "It's extremely red, I'm going to start him on antibiotics to help with the swelling"

Ryder let Marshall close his mouth "Good pup" He said patting Marshall "How's his paw and his head?"

Katie unwrapped Marshall's bandages around his head "It looks good, not red anymore but I'd have to see X-ray results to tell you about his skull fracture and his paw"

While Katie was examining Marshall, Chase was walking over to pups when he heard something which made him fill with anger

"I can't believe Marshall poo'd his bed, I almost died" Rocky teased laughing

Everest giggled "Yeah it stunk the tent out, although it wasn't his fault"

"I hope he doesn't do it in here" Rocky giggled

"Pups stop teasing Marshall that's mean" Skye frowned at them

"But Skye you weren't there" Rocky grinned "It was really funny"

"Rocky got blown backwards by a fart" Everest laughed

"Did he?" Rubble asked scratching his ear

"Yeah it was funny" Everest laughed again "The look on Rocky's face"

"Ooo I'd love to be there to see that" Skye giggled

"Marshall should be called Fartshall" Rocky laughed which caused all the pups to laugh

"FARTSHALL!" Skye rolled on the floor laughing

"What a name" Rubble laughed

Everest burst out laughing "Smelly name"

"Goes with the pup" Rocky laughed so hard tears fell down his cheeks

Chase stood still he couldn't believe what he was hearing

"Marshall really let himself go" Rocky teased again "I saw my life flash before my eyes"

Cries were heard behind Chase, he turned around to see tears falling down Marshall's cheeks, turned out Marshall heard everything the pups were saying

"Ryder, can... can... you close the... curtain?" Marshall asked trying to hold back the tears

Ryder nodded and close the curtain around Marshall's bed "Pup don't listen to the others, it's ok accidents happen" He said looking cross "I will deal with them later, first lets get some food in you"

Marshall couldn't stop the tears they kept falling

Chase heard Marshall's cries "ROCKY!" he yelled running in front of him "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Ch...Chase?" Rocky choked on his words

"YOU MADE MARSHALL CRY!" Chase growled "You teased him!"

"I... I... didn't mean it" Rocky lowered his head

"How would you like it if we teased you!" Chase growled again "I can't believe you!"

"Chase" Everest stepped in between the two pups

"AND I can't believe you! You of all pups!" Chase stared her in the eyes "You're suppose to love Marshall, but you joined in"

"We didn't mean to upset him" Skye added from behind Rocky

Chase moved away from Everest and approached Skye "Well Skye, guess what? You did! Can you hear those cries? It's because you pups can't keep your mouths shut, now you've hurt him!"

"Chase calm down" Rocky said looking at him

"ROCKY Don't tell me to calm down!" Chase once again got in his face "You call yourselves Marshall's friends"

Marshall's cries continued to be heard from behind the curtains, suddenly the heart machine's alarm began to sound

"Wh...why.. are... they being mean..?" Marshall cried "I... didn't mean to poo" he sobbed

Katie looked at Ryder "Katie stay with him"

Ryder walked out of the curtain "Pups!" he said with his arms crossed

Chase turned around, as Ryder past him

"I'm very disappointed with you all" Ryder said kneeling in front of them "Not only have you insulted a member of the Paw Patrol by teasing him and calling him names, but you've upset him"

"Ryder we didn't mean i..." Rocky was cut off

"SO! You hurt hi..." Chase was cut off

"Chase shh" Ryder said frowning at him "I will handle this, you go keep Marshall company"

Chase sighed but did what he was asked, he walked through the curtains and jumped up on Marshall's bed

"Hi Marshall, you ok buddy?" Chase asked laying besides him

Marshall didn't answer, tears continued to fall from his eyes

Chase licked the tears from Marshall's cheeks "It's ok buddy"

"Ch...Chase" Marshall tried to speak his heart Machine's alarm continued to sound

"Marshall, I'm sorry I broke my promise" Chase looked at Marshall "I promised I'd protect you, but I broke it, I'm so sorry"

Suddenly Marshall started gasping for air

"RYDER! HELP!" Chase screamed out

Katie was trying to help Marshall breathe but his face started to turn red, Katie turned around and took hold of the oxygen mask then placed it on his face "Marshall focus on breathing"

"Pups you are all grounded until further noticed" Ryder gave them one more frown then disappeared behind the curtains surrounding Marshall's bed "Katie how can I help?"

"Hold him" Katie said gently lifting Marshall up who was slightly conscious

Ryder sat down as Katie placed Marshall across his lap, Chase pulled a blanket over him

Katie spotted something in the corner of her eye, she ran over to Zuma's bed "Oh no!"

"Katie?" Ryder looked over at her "What's wrong?"

Zuma stitches had torn, his bed was covered in blood

"I have to get him to the operating room, he'll die if I can't stop this bleeding" Katie pulled the drip out of Zuma then picked him up "No no no! His heart is failing!"

"ZUMA!" Everyone cried out

To be continued


	53. Wounds That Don't Heal

**Chapter notice: Very long chapter**

* * *

Chapter 53: Wounds That Don't Heal

Rubble, Everest, Rocky and Skye went to see Marshall, but he didn't want to see them. His heart was broken by them teasing him. Zuma was gone for a while but there had been no update on his status, when finally Silvera walked in from the Operating room

"Ryder, pups Anna wants to see you all" A tear dripped down Silvera's cheer

Ryder turned and looked at Marshall he didn't want to leave him

"I'll watch over him" Katie smiled placing her hand on Marshall's head "Go Ryder" she said pulling up a chair and sat down next to Marshall

Ryder nodded as he and the pups followed Silvera into the Operating room leaving Marshall in Katie's care

Marshall looked up at Katie tears falling down his cheeks "Why does everyone hate me?"

"Not everyone hates you Marshall, I'm sure the pups didn't mean it" Katie kissed his forehead "Look now is not the time for this, you've been through a lot and what you need now is to rest"

Marshall continued to sob "Rest? How can I possibly rest knowing how the pups feel about me? they hate me!"

Katie grabbed a needle from a bed side table "If you refuse to rest, I'll give you this" She held up the needle "Your body needs to rest Marshall, and all this stress is not helping"

Marshall sighed then rolled over and shut his eyes, a few minutes later he pretended to snore. Katie was convinced Marshall was asleep, so she placed the needle on the table

"Rest well Marshall" Katie pulled a blanket over him and took hold of her crutches then walked into the supply room to get some fresh bandages for Marshall's injuries, moments later Marshall's heart machine alarm sounded, Katie quickly raced back into the infirmary to discover Marshall was missing

"Marshall?!" Katie said as panic set in, she quickly ran into the Operating room

Meanwhile Ryder and the pups approached Zuma's bed, the ranger's were all waiting for them, Zuma was on a blood infusion because he had lost too much blood

"Ryder, pups" Anna said as they walked over to her "We saved Zuma's ear, however he is extremely weak due to losing so much blood, therefore Ryder" She turned to him "I suggest you take him off active duty for awhile, he can stay here in the infirmary with me"

"Thank you so much Anna for saving Zuma" Ryder smiled giving Zuma a pat "How long till he wakes up?"

"We had to give him an anesthetic, but he should wake up soon" Anna checked Zuma's stats "He's stabilized so it's..." She was cut off

"RYDER! RYDER!" Katie said limping into the Operating room "RYDER!" she almost tell over

"Katie? What's wrong?" Ryder questioned turning around facing her

Katie took a deep breath "It's Marshall"

Everyone's eyes turned to Katie who was catching her breath

"He is ok?" Rocky asked worried

Chase frowned at Rocky "Why would you care?"

"What?" Rocky said shocked from what Chase just said

"I said, Why... Would... You... CARE?" Chase got right in his face

"Because Marshall's our friend" Rubble added trying to calm Chase down

Chase sighed "Your friend? Since when do we treat our friends like a piece of trash?"

Rocky backed away from Chase "I... I..."

"Save it Rocky!" Chase growled showing his teeth

"He's our friend too" Skye spoke up to Chase

Chase turned to her "Since when do friends back stab?!" he growled at even her

"Chase please we didn't mean to hurt him" Everest frowned, as a tear filled her eye

Chase faced her "Everest! You're suppose to love him!"

"I do!" Everest growled at him, but Chase barked at her causing Everest to jump

"Yeah right! Everest! You joined in with them! Teasing him! how is that love?!" Chase showed his teeth at her

Everest lowered her head as tears fell from her eyes

Skye, Rubble and Rocky were all frightened by Chase, then quickly backed away from him

"You know what? You all no friends of mine" Chase growled at the pups, until Ryder stood in front of him

"Chase! Enough!" Ryder put his hands on his hips then turned back to Katie "What wrong?"

Katie looked at Ryder, then the pups and the Rangers "Marshall's gone, I left him for not even 2 minutes and he's gone, I think he's run away"

"He what?!" Chase got right in Rocky's face "See what you've done?! Nice going pups!"

Rocky, Skye, Rubble and Everest ignored Chase's words then approached Ryder

"We want to help" Rocky said sitting down

"Really Rocky? After the way you treated him?!" Chase yelled in Rocky's face

"CHASE!" Ryder was angry at the pups and at Chase but now was not the time for it "Leave the pups punishment to me, right now Marshall is out there and the longer you spend arguing with Rocky the longer it's going to take to find him"

"But Ryder si..." Chase was cut off

"I don't want to hear it, Chase if I hear one more word out of you" Ryder frowned "You'll also be grounded"

Chase instantly shut his mouth

But Rocky ignored Ryder "We care about Marshall too!" Rocky yelled having had enough of Chase

"Bul..." Chase was cut off as Rocky slammed into him, sending Chase rolling towards Ryder

"CHASE!" Ryder quickly knelt besides him "You alright?"

Chase got to his feet and bolted towards Rocky "You're going to regret that!"

Rocky ran at Chase, both pups collided but Chase being injured more then Rocky was under a disadvantage, Rocky knew this and was on top of Chase in the matter of seconds

"He's our friend to! Regardless of what you think!" Rocky yelled in Chase's ear "We all love Marshall!" He started smashing Chase's head against the floor

Chase yelped in pain "Stop!" Chase tried to kick Rocky off of him, but Rocky kept pushing his head on the floor by now Chase was almost unconscious

"Rocky! Chase! Enough!" Ryder tried to intervene but Rocky snapped at him

It wasn't till drops of blood started to stain the floor, Rocky let go of Chase and backed away from the injured pup

Anna was quickly by Chase's side, who let out yelps "Chase let me see"

"No" Chase pushed her away, he stood up and ran out of the Operating room "Leave me alone! I'm finding Marshall by myself!"

Ryder turned towards Rocky "That's it Rocky! You're grounded for one month! No games, no playing nothing! You are to stay with Anna until further notice"

"But he started it" Rocky talked back to Ryder

"I DON'T CARE!" Ryder snapped "First you insult Marshall by calling him names, now look what you've done to Chase"

"He deserved it" Skye mumbled under her breath

"Pardon Skye?" Ryder raised an eyebrow to her

"Nothing!" Skye quickly dropped her head

Ryder sighed "After we find both Marshall and Chase, I'm going to have a very long chat to all of you" he said crossing his arms

Silvera and the Rangers apart from Anna walked over

"Ryder we'll help look for Marshall and Chase" Silvera smiled "Also I suggest we get the Police helicopter's to look for him"

Anna nodded in agreement "There is just no way Marshall should be up in his state, his body is not just severally injured physically but also emotionally, you have to find him and fast"

"Can we help look for them?" Rubble curiously asked

Ryder still with his arms crossed glanced down at Rubble "Well I'm not sure I should allow any of you to help look"

The pups looked at each other

"Ryder please let us go, I want to apologize to Marshall" Everest said walking over to Ryder

"I suppose you all can come" Ryder said looking at Everest

"Let's go mates" Silvera said exiting the Operating room followed by the other Rangers

"Come on pups" Ryder followed the Rangers

Rocky went to follow but Ryder stopped and turned around

"Not you Rocky, you will stay here and think about your actions" Ryder said then shut the Operating doors behind them

Rocky sighed, then sat down on a pup cushion "I hate my life"

Meanwhile Marshall was walking further into the National Park's burnt forest away from Ranger HQ. As he continued to walk his paws began to hurt, parts of the ground was still smoldering from the forest fire, regardless of the pain Marshall forced himself forward struggling on 3 legs, everything hurt including his heart, tears fell down his cheeks like a river

"They don't need me anyway" Marshall mumbled to himself "They all hate me, UGH! They already laugh at my clumsiness then tease me when I poo and fart! I had an accident! And they laugh!" His feelings began to change from sad to anger

"I don't care anymore!" he looked down at his paw's, then with his broken one he slammed it against a smoldering tree the tip of his Cast began to burn "Stupid paw!" he said slamming it against the tree even harder "Stupid! Stupid!" with every hit Marshall flinched at the pain "I don't care how much it hurts!" He didn't stop until his body collapsed under him, he fell in the ashes left by the forest fire

Minutes past and Marshall lay there, his broken paw was not only hurting like nothing he'd felt before, but it also was stinging "I guess I better go back" he mumbled then used the tree to help him stand up, he went to take a step but fell over, realizing the extend of damaged he'd done to his broken paw he carefully lifted it off the ground and began to hobble on 3 legs

Suddenly Marshall stopped as he came into a clearing, cries were heard to Marshall's surprise he saw Rach sitting on a burnt out log, she was crying

"Ra...Rach?" Marshall said slowly walking up behind her

Rach turned around, she wiped tears from her eyes "Marshall? What on earth are you doing here?"

"I... I... needed to get away" Marshall accidentally put all his weight on his broken paw, pain instantly exploded from it

Rach got up and ran over to him "You should be resting"

The pain from Marshall's paw caused him to collapse but he found himself in her arms "Thanks Rach" he said as a tear dripped down his cheek

"Are you ok?" Rach questioned looking at the pups body "You shouldn't be up" she said lifting him up, something caught her eye "Marshall what happened to your Cast?" Rach asked seeing the Cast burnt, blood dripped from the end of it

"I walked through hot ashes" Marshall said determinant not tell her he'd done it himself "It hurts bad" he moaned as the pain erupted from his paw

Rach sat back down on the log, and carefully laid Marshall across her lap "I'm sorry Marshall I don't have the first aid training you have, what can I do?"

"It's ok, it's my fault anyway I was an idiot to run away" Tears filled his eyes "Ryder's probably going to ground me"

"I'm sure he won't be mad at you Marshall, and you're not an idiot" Rach gently rubbed her hand across his body removing the blackness from the ashes "Sometime's we just need time to think, do you feel any better?" she questioned gently wiping ash from his bandaged head

"No" Marshall shook his head but saw how red Rach's eyes were "Rach? What's wrong?" he asked changing the subject of off him

Rach stopped removing the ashes from Marshall then looked up at the surrounding forest "It's, well it's Ed" she looked back at the pup

Marshall flinched upon hearing his name

"My only family member I had is dead" A tear fell from her eye "And Marshall I'm so sorry for what he did to you" she looked at bruises around his neck

"You don't need to apologize" Marshall smiled weakly at her, his vision began to blur "It wasn't your fault"

"I know Marshall, but because I put him in charge of this operation knowing what he was like it..." Rach swallowed hard "He almost killed you, and now he's dead" tears continued to fall "I killed my brother"

"No you didn't!" Marshall said shaking his head his vision came clear again "Ed was a monster and killed himself" suddenly Marshall jumped as his pup tag beeped

"M...Ma...h..all?" Chase's voice came through but it was static "W...h..r.. a..r... y..o"

"Chase?" Marshall said into his pup tag "Chase? I can't hear you"

"M...s...all? I'm... l...o...ki...n..g... f..o... y..u..." Chase's voice cut out

Marshall frowned, but moved his paw wrongly pain once again erupted from it "ow!" he yelped almost passing out with the pain

"Careful try not to move it" Rach looked down at Marshall's paw "I think Chase is looking for you, but anyway we need to get you to the infirmary" Rach said but Marshall shook his head "Marshall what's wrong?"

A tear fell from his eye "I don't want to go back yet"

"Why not?" Rach questioned ripping a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around the burnt Cast on Marshall's paw

"Everyone hates me" Marshall mumbled shutting his eyes "They all hate me"

Rach was surprised hearing that come from Marshall "What makes you think that?"

"The pups called me names, and laughed about my accident" Marshall replied trying to stay conscious but he closed his eyes

"I'm sure they didn't mean it" Rach looked at him, she noticed him drifting off "Hey Marshall try to stay awake"

Marshall opened his eyes "I'm so tired, everything hurts" he said once again closing his eyes

"I know Marshall but please you got to stay awake" Rach once again noticed him drifting off "Marshall, keep your eyes open" Realizing Marshall was severally hurt she decided to ask him questions "What did they call you? Marshall?" She gently shook the pup causing him to open his eyes

"They called me fartshall" Marshall paused hearing the sound of that name

Rach gave a little giggle "Fartshall hey? It's not that bad, kind of sounds funny" she smiled placing her hand on his head

Marshall chuckled but evening chuckling caused him pain "I guess, but still they teased me" he frowned "I couldn't help it, I thought they were my friends even Everest joined in and teased me about my accident she's suppose to love me!"

"Look Marshall, everyone has accidents and the pups shouldn't have teased you like that" Rach planted a kiss on his head, while wiping the tears away from his cheek

"Thanks Rach" Marshall tried to smile but the yelped, as his pain started to become unbearable "Everything hurts" he cried snuggling into Rach's warm arms

"I better get you out of here" Rach said holding Marshall in her arms, she stood up and looked around "Um Marshall?"

Marshall looked up at her as tears fell down "What is it?" he asked struggling to stay conscious

"Do you remember which way we came from?" Rach questioned looking at all directions

"I... Don't know" He answered moaning

As Rach started to walk but the pain was so intense for Marshall that he let out a loud cry which echo'd through the trees

Rach looked at him concerned "Rest Marshall, but try to stay awake" she said holding him close to her body "I'll try to figure out which way to go"

Marshall moaned and let out one last cry which the wind blew away, his pain had become to severe he finally gave in and fell unconscious in Rach's arms

"Marshall hold on, I'll find the way back" Rach said carefully walking through the forest "Just hold on pup"

Meanwhile Chase had picked up Marshall's scent, blood dribbled down his face from his head. He suddenly stopped at a smoldering tree there were marks on the trunk like something had kicked it, Chase sniffed the tree "Marshall? what did you do?!" he said to himself worried, then spotted blood on the ground "oh no! Marshall!" he began to follow Marshall's scent when a gust of wind blew into him also bringing Marshall's cries into Chase's ear, he lifted his ears up to allow Marshall's cries continue to fill them

"MARSHALL! BUDDY I'M COMING!" Chase yelled out running towards the cries "HOLD ON!" his paws started to hurt as he ran through the same smoldering area Marshall has gone through

"Chase come in" Ryder said into his pup pad

Chase stopped when Ryder's voice came through "Ryder sir..."

"Where are you?" Ryder asked in a worried voice

"I'm following Marshall's scent" Chase replied "Marshall's in trouble but don't worry I'll find him" he turned his pup tag off

Ryder sighed and placed his pup pad into his pocket, as 2 police helicopter's flew over head all of the Rangers a part from Silvera was in them

Silvera rod up behind Ryder, on her horse Snowy "Ryder get up" she said holding her hand out

Ryder took hold of Silvera's hand and was pulled on the back of Snowy "Pups can you keep up?"

"Yes Ryder" Rubble and Everest both said running besides Snowy

Skye was flying above them, she used her goggles to help look

Rach was struggling to find her way back to Ranger HQ, and with each passing moment Marshall's condition was worsening he continued to moan, Rach was almost running but something caught her attention she looked up at the sky to see a Police Helicopter above them

"Down here!" She said still looking up, but her foot caught on a rock causing her to fall down a small embankment "AHH!' she screamed as Marshall fell out of her arms and rolled down the embankment besides her, both of them hit the bottom knocking Rach out cold

"OW!" Marshall cried out opening his eyes, he looked around and saw Rach unconscious "Rach!" he attempting to move over to her but pain hit him like a truck, Marshall laid on the ground a few meter's away from Rach, unable to move he knew he had to do something so he took a deep breath and howled as loud as he could in hope someone would hear him

Rach opened her eyes "Marshall? Are you ok?" she said trying to sit up but her arm slightly hurt "Uh oh Marshall!"

"Rach what is it?" Marshall questioned still laying on the ground fighting against his body which begged him to sleep

"Oh no!" Rach looked below Marshall "Do not move!"

Marshall couldn't move even if he wanted to, then without warning he began to sink into the ground below him

"QUICKSAND!" Rach yelled out then responded by reaching her good arm out for him "Grab on!"

"I... Can't" Marshall cried every time he tried to move pain exploded throughout his body "It hurts to much!" His legs disappeared beneath the sand "AHHH! HELP!"

Rach couldn't reach him "Marshall hold on!" she looked around for something to use, when a shadow flew over

Out of nowhere a net flew over her head landing in the quicksand underneath of Marshall

"I got you!" Chase yelled behind Rach I'll pull you out!" He said trying to pull Marshall out but the quicksand began to pull Chase towards it

Rach stood to her feet "Chase! Thank goodness!" She said running over and helping Chase pull

By now Marshall's entire lower part of his body was consumed by the quicksand, the sand continued to pull both Rach and Chase towards the it

"Ryder! Ryder! Come in! Anyone?! HELP!" Chase yelled into his pup tag but stopped when a noise was heard above them, Skye was in view

Skye looked below her "Ryder! It's Skye I found them!" She said hovering above the Quicksand pit "Marshall's in danger!"

"Great thanks Skye! We're almost there, we can see you" Ryder answered her

Moments later Silvera, and Ryder along with Rubble and Everest appeared over the embankment

"Chase! Marshall!" Ryder gasped at the scene "Everest use your grappling hook to help them"

"Right Ryder" Everest said as she carefully ran down the embankment "Ruff Ruff! Grappling hook!" It flew out of her pup pack

"Rach catch" Ryder yelled out

Rach caught it and wrapped it around herself then picked up Chase

"Alright let's get them all out of there" Silvera said as Snowy walked down the embankment "Ryder pick Everest up and Snowy will pull them out"

Ryder jumped off Snowy then picked Everest up and placed her on the saddle behind Silvera "Rubble, when they're out enough help me get Marshall" he said

"Rubble on the double!" Rubble said waiting then was joined by Ryder

"Slowly Snowy" Silvera said making Snowy walk backwards

Chase and Everest began to get pulled away from the quicksand, Marshall began to slowly get pulled out too

"Rubble now!" Ryder said taking hold of Everest's grappling hook "Pull!"

Rubble helped Ryder pull shortly after, Rach and Chase was pulled away from the Quicksand, Marshall was slightly conscious

But without warning Chase's net snapped sending Rach and Chase falling to the ground

"Marshall!" Chase yelled out quickly getting to his feet "Ryder!"

Ryder was already running towards Marshall, just as the Dalmatian started to fall back into the quicksand, Ryder quickly grabbed his collar pulling him to safety

"I got you pup" Ryder said taking Marshall into his arms "You're safe now" he examined his pup "Marshall's your paws are badly burnt!"

Marshall opened his eyes realizing he saved, he then began to cry in his owners arms

"Pup it's ok" Ryder said holding Marshall close to him, he took a bandage out of his pocket "Lets get these all wrapped up" he tore the bandage then wrapped Marshall's 3 burn paws, but noticed blood dripping from his Cast "Rach what happened to his broken paw?"

"I think it got burnt in smoldering ground, plus he put all of his weight on his it" Rach replied frowning

"Marshall, you know you can't walk with your paw" Ryder said looking at his injured pup

"I.. just had to get away" tears fell down Marshall's cheeks "Ryder I'm sorry"

Ryder held Marshall closer to his body "It's fine pup, just remember the more you use your broken paw the more chance it has of not healing"

Marshall released a river of tears which soaked Ryder's jacket "Ryder... I... I... hurt it"

"What do you mean?" Ryder questioned seeing how much pain Marshall was in "Marshall?"

"I did something stupid, please don't hate me like the pups do" Marshall begged him

Ryder smiled and planted a kiss on his head "I could never hate you, but tell me what happened"

"I got angry" Marshall took a deep breath "And I think I've damaged my paw more" he moaned unable to move

"How?" Ryder questioned examining his paw

Marshall began to slip into unconsciousness, he shook his head to try to stop himself "I.. I.. kicked a tree"

Ryder was shocked at what he just heard "Marshall why would you do that?"

No answer, instead Marshall once again gave in and fell unconscious

"Ryder he needs to be in Anna's care" Rach said holding her arm "He's in a bad way"

"We'll get him back mate" Silvera interrupted the conversation as she dismounted from Snowy then knelt besides Rach "Your arm looks bad"

"It's nothing" Rach smiled but regardless of what she just said Silvera wrapped Rach's arm then placed it in a sling

"Anna should examine it when we get back" Silvera said helping Rach stand to her feet

Everest approached Ryder who was sitting on the ground just finishing bandaging Marshall, but Chase got in her way causing Everest to jump

"Get away from him!" Chase growled at her, then yelped as his own pain began to take hold

"Chase? You alright pup?" Ryder asked wrapping Marshall in his jacket to keep him warm

Chase's head was still bleeding and just like Marshall his paws were burnt and began to blister

"Let us help" Rubble said approaching Chase who was close to passing out "Chase?"

For a minute Marshall regained consciousness still in Ryder's arms he glanced over at Chase, seeing the stat Chase was in Marshall began to slightly cry

Ryder turned his face to Chase "Let them help" he said noticing Marshall crying "You'll be ok pup" Ryder planted another kiss on Marshall's head

Chase backed away from Rubble and Everest, his vision began to blur "No I'm fine! I don't need help!"

Suddenly Chase fell over, but instead of hitting the ground he fell against something soft he looked up to see Skye smiling at him "Skye?" he growled at her then everything went black

Silvera walked over to Chase "We need to get them to Ranger HQ ASAP" she said kneeling besides an unconscious Chase

A call came through on Ryder's pup pad from a Police Helicopter "Everyone alright down there?" a Police officer asked Ryder

"No, my pups need medical attention" Ryder answered as Marshall groaned in his arms

"Ok we'll send Ranger Mark down with a harness, but this helicopter is not equip for these types of situations" The Police officer warned "Ryder I'm afraid we don't have much First Aid equipment"

"It's fine, just get us back to Ranger HQ" Ryder watched as the Helicopter hovered above him "Please you have to get us there fast, one of my pups is severally hurt he needs help"

"Don't worry sir, we will get you there fast" The Police officer answered

Everyone watched as the side door was opened and a ladder was dropped, Mark was lowered down with a harness

"We'll take Marshall" Mark said as he landed on the ground "Can you give me an update on his condition? So I can inform Anna"

Ryder nodded and was put in a harness still holding Marshall "Mark his paw is worse" Ryder said carefully making sure he didn't hurt Marshall by clipping himself into the harness with Marshall

Mark gave thumbs up above his head "Take it slowly" he looked at Ryder then Marshall as they began to get lifted up "He looks bad""

"He's in pain" Ryder frowned concerned for his pup "He needs medical attention"

"Don't worry Ryder, I'll examine him once we're up in the helicopter" Mark insured him

"Thank you Mark" Ryder tried to smile but Marshall let out a painful moan

Ryder and Marshall were both taken up into the helicopter, along with Everest, Rach and Rubble. Skye flew in her helictopter

"I'll meet you all there, with Chase" Silvera smiled picking Chase up and mounted Snowy, she watched as the Police helicopter flew off

Chase managed to open his eyes for a moment

"G'day Chase" Silvera said wrapping his head and paws with bandages "You feeling ok?"

Chase shook his head "I feel terrible" he mumbled as Silvera placed her jacket around him

"It's ok, rest" She said kicking Snowy's side "I'll get you to my HQ in no time"

Chase fell unconscious again

Snowy started to run back up the embankment "Easy" Silvera said making sure Chase didn't fall off

Once Snowy reached the top, Silvera made Snowy run through the blackened forest. Chase kept slipping in and out of consciousness

Meanwhile in the Police helicopter Marshall was still in Ryder's arms, when he regained consciouness the first thing he felt was the warmth of Ryder's touch

"Marshall how are you feeling?" Ryder questioned in a conerned voice

Marshall closed his eyes then reopened them "Everything hurts"

"Anna come in" Michael said into his communicator

"Hi Michael, any updates?" Anna asked him

"Ryder found Marshall, he's in a bad way" Michael replied "We're about 10 minutes away"

"Alright, we'll prepare everything here" Anna answered

"Anna wait, Silvera is bringing Chase in on Snowy" Michael frowned "Apparently Chase is pretty beaten up as-well, both pups are suffering from burnt paws"

"Ok thanks Michael, I'll meet you outside with Brad" Anna hung up on him

Mark checked on Marshall "Ryder his heart beat seems a little fast"

Marshall moaned several times, his pain was too much for him handle "Ryder make the pain stop" he struggled to keep his eyes open

"Is there any pain relief in this helicopter?" Ryder asked the pilot "My pup is in pain"

"We're almost at Ranger HQ, can't he wait?" The Police Pilot questioned Ryder

"No! he can't wait, my pup needs something for his pain" Ryder frowned

"Alright, there is a first aid box behind you" The Pilot said "We only have a mild pain relief, I'm not sure it will help"

Mark took the first aid box and found regular pain relief tablets "Ryder the Pilot is right, these won't help Marshall"

Marshall closed his eyes "Ryder... why does my heart hurt?" he let out a painful moan

Ryder held Marshall closer to him "It's going to be alright pup" he looked down at Marshall, who still had a fractured skull plus a severally broken paw, and Chase's bite wound and burnt paw's

Mark took 2 small white tablets "Can you get Marshall to swallow these?"

"Sure" Ryder took the tablets then lifted Marshall's head up "Pup you need to take these, can you do that for me?"

Marshall nodded and opened his mouth, Ryder placed the tablets in his mouth and rubbed under Marshall's neck to help him swallow, sure enough Marshall swallowed

"Good boy, you're going to be fine pup" Ryder gently brushed his hands along Marshall's fur careful not to press to hard to cause Marshall anymore pain

The feeling of Ryder's warm gentle pats almost made Marshall fall asleep "That feels so good" Marshall mumbled causing Ryder to smile

"Good, as long as it's helping" Ryder said as he continued to press his hands gently on Marshall's body, Ryder could feel Marshall's body start to relax "Let me know if I hurt you"

Marshall didn't respond he just laid there enjoying the attention from his owner, lapping up every touch which seemed to rapidly reduce the pain Marshall felt

Ryder smiled but was still concerned "Marshall?" he said lifting his hands off him

Marshall looked up at his owner, half asleep

"Marshall I want you to know no one hates you" Ryder gently started to pat him again "And I'm not mad at you for running away, so don't think you're in any sort of trouble" Ryder smiled

Marshall snugged up into Ryder's lap "I'm sorry"

"It's fine" Ryder said as he moved his hands across Marshall's neck he felt the damaged Ed had caused his pup so he began to gently massage around Marshall's neck relieving any tension there

Rubble and Everest saw how relaxed Marshall was and twice they both tried to talk to him but twice Marshall refused

"Pups let him be" Ryder said continuing to massage Marshall's neck "Give him time"

Both Rubble and Everest looked at each other

"What have we done?" Rubble said to Everest

"We teased him, that's what we did" Everest lowered her head "It was wrong, we shouldn't have done it"

"Yeah I know" Rubble felt ashamed for joining in "Marshall? if you can hear me I'm sorry"

Marshall just buried his head in Ryder's arms who stopped massaging him

"Let him rest" Ryder said placing both arms around Marshall

Rubble sighed and laid down next to Everest

(How can they be sorry? They teased me!) Marshall thought to himself (Suppose to be my friends!) without any warning his pain returned

Ryder could feel Marshall's heart beat getting faster, and his breathing getting heavier "How far till we reach Ranger HQ?" He asked patting Marshall's head he had slipped back into unconsciousness without Ryder knowing

Mark looked out the window "Not fair now" he said seeing the HQ in the distance

Marshall regained consciousness "Ryder it's back" tears fell from Marshall's eyes

"What is?" Ryder questioned him "Are you in pain?"

Marshall nodded then mumbled something which Ryder couldn't understand

"Just rest" Ryder held Marshall close to him

"Approaching Ranger HQ now" The pilot said to everyone "Please make sure you are all strapped in"

Ryder pulled his seat belt over himself and around Marshall making sure he didn't cause the pup anymore pain "You alright?"

No answer

"Marshall?" Ryder looked at the pup "Marshall?"

No answer

Mark sat on a seat besides Ryder "He's unconscious, most likely cause by his pain"

Marshall let out a painful moan, Ryder began to move his hands through Marshall's fur which began to relax him again

"Ryder is he going to be ok?" Everest asked concerned for Marshall

"Once we get him into the infirmary he should be alright" Michael said examining Rach's arm

"Ry..Ryder" Marshall opened his eyes slightly but lost consciousness again before Ryder could say anything

Meanwhile back at Ranger HQ, Anna was preparing everything for the injured pups she had finished both Jake's and Dani's operations they were asleep. Zuma opened his eyes and looked over at Anna and Brad, Katie noticed him awake

"Hi Zuma" She said pulling up a chair next to his bed "How do you feel?"

Zuma didn't answer he was to busy watching Anna and Brad "What's going on?"

"Marshall and Chase are injured" Katie said "From what I've heard Marshall is more severe"

"But don't worry about them" Anna walked over with some pain relief for him "You need rest, you've had a rough time too"

"Anna's right" Katie pulled a blanket over him "You need focus on yourself"

Zuma sighed "I want to meet them"

"I'm afraid that's impossible, you can't even walk Zuma" Anna said standing next to his bed "You've just came out of surgery"

Katie thought for a moment "Maybe he doesn't have to walk" she looked at a wheel chair "I could take him in that"

Zuma weakly smiled "Please? Anna?"

Anna checked Zuma's stats "Oh alright" she smiled at him "But Katie take it easy, also remember your ankle"

"I know Anna" Katie rolled her eyes

"I can see the helicopter!" Brad said looking out the window

"Ok lets go" Anna and Brad got two beds for Marshall and Chase "Wait, Katie I'll help you with Zuma, Brad can you take one of the beds out?"

"Sure Anna" Brad said pushing a bed out of the infirmary

Anna went over to Zuma "Katie let's make this as comfortable as we can" she placed a pillow and blankets on the wheel chair then unhooked Zuma was several drips

"Ready Zuma?" Katie asked pulling the blanket off him

Zuma nodded

"Let's take it slowly" Anna said as Katie picked Zuma up "Watch his ear"

Katie carefully placed Zuma on the wheel chair "You alright?" she asked

"I'm alwight" Zuma replied closing his eyes "A little sowe"

Anna brought a needle over "This will help with the pain" she put the needle into Zuma's side "Be careful when pushing him"

"I will" Katie hooked her crutches around the handles of the wheel chair "You better get outside Anna" she covered Zuma with a blanket

Anna smiled then pushed the 2nd bed out followed by Katie and Zuma

"Zuma you ok?" Katie questioned using the wheel chair to help her walk

"Yeah Katie, I'm fine" Zuma smiled at her

Katie gave him a pat "Good pup, if you feel pain let me know"

Zuma nodded as he was pushed into the infirmary, Rocky was asleep on a pup cushion

Brad walked past them "Good luck" he said entering the infirmary to look after Dani and Jake

Back in the Helicopter Marshall's condition was worsening the pain from his paw was causing Marshall to cry out, his cries were so intense the Police Officer's were getting annoyed

"Someone shut him up" one of the Police Officers blurted out he quickly covered his mouth

Everest snapped back "Why don't you shut up!"

The police officer looked over his shoulder "Err sorry, but his cries are deafening me"

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU WERE IN PAIN!" Rubble shouted at the Police Officer

Marshall managed to open his eyes "I'm sorry" he said between yelps

"Pups it's ok" Ryder wrapped him tightly in his jacket "How far now?"

"Landing now" The pilot said as the Helicopter started to lower down "Hold on, it could get bumpy"

Slowly but surely the Helicopter began to get closer to the ground, Michael and Mark looked out the window to see Anna, Katie and Zuma waiting for them, there were also a few fireman waiting for Rach, it didn't take long before the Helicopter made a soft landing

Within seconds of landing Anna was in the Helicopter and at Ryder's side who went to stand up

"No Ryder, stay sitting we don't want to move him just yet" Anna said "I'll be back"

Ryder nodded and remained sitting, Anna pushed a bed next to the Helicopter door she then entered in with a First Aid bag

"Anna he's in pain" Ryder said holding Marshall tightly who moaned

"Alright, has he had any pain relief?" Anna questioned examining Marshall first thing she noticed was his paw

Mark walked over "Yes he had these" he showed her the package

"Ok those won't effect anything" Anna said giving a small green object that looked like a whistle to Ryder "Tell Marshall to suck on this, it will stop the pain so we are able to move him safely to the infirmary without causing him anymore unnecessary pain"

"Marshall can you hear me pup?" Ryder asked still sitting down

Marshall opened his eyes for a second "Ry..."

"Shhh, just suck on this" Ryder said putting the whistle into Marshall's mouth, he instantly began to suck it

"Great Ryder, alright let him suck on that for about 5 minutes" Anna said removing bandages from Marshall's paws which were all red and blistered "While he does that, I'll clean his paws"

With each suck Marshall's pain was rapidly reduced to the stage where he started to laugh uncontrollably

Ryder looked worried

"Don't worry Ryder that's completely normal" Anna smiled bandaging his paws "It means the pain is going"

"Ry...Rydeerrr..?" Marshall laughed "Why... can't... I stop... laughing?" Marshall asked as he released a loud laugh

Ryder giggled "Better question, how do you feel?"

"I...I..." Marshall closed his eyes but still laughed

Anna walked over and took the green whistle like object "That'll do, now lets get you into the infirmary"

Ryder stood up slowly and followed Anna out of the Helicopter, Marshall continued to laugh

"Wyder? is he ok?" Zuma asked as Katie pushed him over

"Zuma! You're ok?" Ryder was so happy seeing Zuma

"I'm alwight Wyder" Zuma looked at Marshall who was laughing still

"Ryder carefully place him on the bed" Anna said pulling blankets back

Ryder placed Marshall on the bed as Anna then attached him to a drip

"Is he ok?" Zuma asked again "And whewe's Chase?"

"Can't talk now, sorry Zuma I need to get Marshall into the infirmary" Anna said quickly pushing Marshall into HQ

Ryder knelt besides Zuma "How are you?"

"Tiwed but alwight" Zuma said when suddenly his ear began to hurt

Katie noticed and responded by giving him more pain relief "Ryder? Where's Chase?"

Everest and Rubble joined by Skye ran over to them "Zuma!" They all said together happy to see he was ok

"Hi pups" He smiled weakly at them  
"Oh my gosh how are you?" Skye asked worried for him

"Yeah how are you buddy?" Rubble also asked

"Woah steady pups" Ryder suddenly got a call, he pulled his pup pad out of his pocket "Hello Silvera where are you?"

"Ryder? I need some assistance, Chase is really hurt! I'm bringing him in now" Silvera answered as she made Snowy run as fast as the horse could "Ryder please get Anna"

Chase felt himself falling in and out of consciousness, he opened his eyes to see the HQ coming into view he saw Ryder and Katie with the pups but suddenly everything went black

"Chase you need to hold on, don't give up on me yet!" Silvera yelled out worried "Come on mate! Stay with me! CHASE!"

To be continued


	54. Taken By Surprise

Chapter 54: Taken By Surprise

Rocky opened his eyes and yawned, he walked over to his water bowl and had a drink. Brad entered the infirmary without saying anything, a few minutes later Anna came running in pushing Marshall who was almost unconscious

"Anna? What happened?" Rocky said running along side of her

Marshall heard Rocky "Why... do... you care?" he managed to say before falling unconscious

Anna stopped and looked down at the pup "Rocky I think it's best you stay out here"

Rocky sighed as Anna quickly took Marshall into the operating room, moments later both Anna and Brad ran out with medical equipment

"What's going on?" Rocky asked as Brad almost knocked him over

"Sorry Rocky" Brad gave him a pat "Chase is hurt"

"Brad! Come on!" Anna frowned at him "We're needed and fast"

"What about Marshall?" Rocky questioned causing Anna to stop

"We've given him morphine, and placed him in an induced coma" Anna said as she and Brad ran out of the infirmary

Rocky looked at the operating room doors, a voice inside of him was telling him to go see Marshall. Rocky listened to the voice and entered the operating room.

Meanwhile Silvera had almost made it to the Ranger HQ, she made Snowy run fast up the HQ driveway

"Chase hold on mate! Almost there!" Silvera said as Chase mumbled something "Chase?"

He opened one eye up and mumbled something else then lost consciousness

"Anna!" Silvera yelled out as they approached Ranger HQ "Woah Snowy" she said making the horse stop running "Steady!" she pulled on the reigns making the horse come to a complete stop

"Chase!" Ryder ran over to Silvera who dismounted Snowy "What happened?"

"I could be mistaken but I think he has a bad infection" Silvera said gently taking Chase off Snowy "He's burning up"

Skye, Rubble and Everest were all worried, Katie pushed Zuma over to them

"Wyder is he alwight?" Zuma asked but he moaned touching his ear

Katie took another needle and gently pushed it in Zuma "This should help with your pain Zuma" she said patting his head which also felt hot "Speaking of infections, Zuma I think you maybe developing one"

Torn between 3 injured pups, Ryder gave Zuma a hug then turned his attention to Chase

"Don't worry about Zuma, Ryder I'll take care off him" Katie smiled pulling a blanket over Zuma

"Silvera what happened?!" Anna asked running out of Ranger HQ with Brad

Silvera placed an unconscious Chase on the 2nd bed "Anna he's developed an infection"

"So has Zuma" Katie added checking Zuma's stats

Anna turned around and looked at Zuma

Katie smiled "Please look after Chase, leave Zuma under my care"

Anna nodded "Alright lets get him into the infirmary, Brad mind helping Katie with Zuma?"

"Sure Anna" Brad said kneeling next to Zuma's wheel chair

"Anna?" Ryder looked at her then at Brad "Who's looking after Marshall?"

Everyone looked at Anna and Brad

"Well I put him in an induced coma" Anna stated "To help him rest"

Meanwhile back in the operating room, Rocky slowly approached Marshall's bed

"Marshall? I'm sorry for teasing you" Rocky said jumping up on Marshall's bed, he realized Marshall couldn't hear him "Ugh, I'll tell you once your better, please be ok" he jumped off the bed, then heard moaning

"Who's there?" Jake said peeping around curtains which surrounding his bed

"Jake? Jake is that you?" Rocky asked walking through the curtains "How are you?"

Jake yawned "Better then I guess dude, so what's been going on?"

"Chase and Marshall are hurt" Rocky frowned "Marshall is over there"

"Dude not Marshall again! That poor pup has been injured so many time" Jake yawned again "How about you? I heard you pups beat up some wolves?"

Rocky nodded "I'm fine" he said pulling some blankets over Jake

"That's good, and thanks Rocky" Just as Jake said this Anna entered the Operating Room with Chase followed by Katie pushing Zuma

Katie gently placed Zuma on a bed "I'm going to start you on some antibiotic's" she turned around to see Rocky with Jake "Rocky? when did you get here?"

Anna frowned "You're not suppose to be in here Rocky"

"Oh um" Rocky was cut off by Jake

"He was keeping me company, it's my fault" Jake smiled "Besides no one was here to take care of us"

"Sorry Jake, I've been run off my feet" Anna said cleaning Chase's blistered paws "How are you?"

"I'm fine, a little sore" Jake said attempting to sit up

"Don't sit up Jake" Anna warned "You need to keep that leg straight" she turned her attention back to Chase "Brad we need to get his temperature down"

Brad brought a needle over "This will help right?"

"Should do" Anna took the needle off him as Mark and Michael entered "Guys can you check on Dani and Marshall?"

Both the Ranger's nodded

Mark walked over to Marshall "Anna he looks in pain" he said noticing Marshall flinching

"Katie can you take over for me?" Anna asked

"Sure" Katie limped over with crutches and took over cleaning Chase's injuries

Anna walked over to Marshall "Odd, we gave him morphine he shouldn't be in pain" she checked his stats and they all showed he was in pain "Ok, I'll up his dosage"

No one knew someone was listening at the doors which lead to the room where Ed was

Marshall moaned Mark looked at him "He's waking up, I don't understand how" he said confused

Anna looked even more confused "He's put in a coma, he shouldn't be waking up"

"Ry..." Marshall said opening his eyes "It hurts!" he yelped in pain

"Mark please get me higher dosage of morphine" Anna asked putting a drip into Marshall's side

Mark nodded and grabbed another needle then gave it to Anna who quickly put it into Marshall's drip

"Marshall, just relax this dosage of morphine will help" Anna turned her attention back to Chase "How is it going over there Katie?"

Katie smiled "His temperature is down, but these blisters are badly infected"

"We will need to keep an eye on them, all 3 pups will need to stay off their feet especially Marshall, although after today there is a extremely high chance he'll never walk again" Anna removed the old Cast on Marshall's broken paw "I'll need to take X-rays once everyone is settled down" she said putting a new Cast on

Katie finished with Chase then went to check on Zuma "Oh no! ANNA!" Katie suddenly yelled out "Zuma's having compulsion's!"

Anna quickly ran over to Zuma "What's his temperature?"

"It's high" Katie replied placing a damp cloth over his forehead

"Wyder..." Zuma said struggling to stay awake

Anna looked around the Operating room, which was over crowded "We need to move Chase and Marshall out in the infirmary"

"But Anna they're both in serious conditions" Michael disagreed with her "Neither one should be moved, they need attention"

"I know, but I can't work on Zuma dodging around these beds" Anna frowned "Besides they'll both be better with Ryder" she turned to Katie "I need your help with stabilizing Zuma"

"Sure thing Anna" Katie said placing her crutches on the floor

"Mark, Michael can you take Chase and Marshall carefully out?" Anna asked them

Both Mark and Michael nodded and started to push Chase out first

"Rocky go with them" Anna said placing her hands on her hips

Rocky sighed "Bye Jake" he said jumping off his bed

"Bye Rocky, take care" Jake smiled as Rocky followed the rangers out

Ryder and the pups were surprised when Mark and Michael brought Chase into the infirmary

"Anna says it's best Chase and Marshall is out here with you Ryder" Mark said pushing Chase next to the window

"Don't worry we'll check on them regular, but right now we have to help Anna with Zuma" Michael frowned checking Chase's stats "Ryder keep wet cloths on Chase's forehead to help with his fever"

"Alright" Ryder said as he walked over to Chase

Mark handed him a bowl of water which had ice in it "Make sure you it nice and wet"

"Will do, what about Marshall?" Ryder questioned placing a wet cloth on Chase

"Marshall's condition is more severe, Katie will be helping you take care of them while we work on Zuma" Michael responded, as he and Mark walked back into the Operating room

Katie and Anna were struggling with Zuma, his temperature refused to go down it kept going higher

"Katie we need to get an ice bath ready, it's the only way to bring his fever down" Anna said examining his ear "If we can't control this infection Zuma will lose his ear"

"Poor Zuma" Katie looked at the Operating room doors as Michael and Mark entered

Anna looked at Katie "Mark and Michael will take over from here, you can take Marshall into the infirmary and look after both pups" She walked over to Marshall "Keep a close eye on him, Katie if his condition worsens call me right away"

"I will, don't worry" Katie took her crutches and placed them next to Marshall "Can someone help me take him out?"

"Sure Katie" Brad walked over to Marshall's bed "I'll help you" he smiled as they both began to carefully move Marshall into the infirmary

Once in the infirmary Katie and Brad put Marshall next to Chase, Ryder and the pups walked over as Marshall moaned

"Marshall you ok?" Katie questioned checking his stats

Marshall moaned again

Ryder knelt besides Marshall's bed "Pup you alright?"

"I'll give him more morphine" Katie looked at her watch "He'll be due again in an hours time"

Brad handed Katie a needle, which she put into Marshall's side causing him to flinch. Moments later Marshall managed to open his eyes

"Ry..." he tried to say but struggled to keep his eyes open "Ryd.."

Ryder kissed his head "Shh Marshall just rest"

"Ryder..." Marshall shook his head to keep himself conscious "The pups..."

"The pups are here, do you want to see them?" Ryder questioned pulling a blanket over him

"No" Marshall stated closing his eyes "I don't want to see them" he moaned

The pups looked at each other, Katie limped over to them

"He's not himself, that's the morphine talking I'm sure Marshall would want to talk to you all" Katie smiled trying to kneel but her ankle hurt

Ryder helped her stand back up "Katie you should rest that ankle"

"No Ryder, I need to keep an eye on Chase and Marshall" Katie objected leaning on Ryder

"I'll take care of them" Ryder smiled at them "They're both my pups"

"But Ryder I'm their vet" Katie went to walk but her ankle refrained her from moving away from Ryder's side, she sighed "I guess I better sit down"

Ryder helped her walk over to another Bed "Have a rest Katie"

"You sure you can take care of both of them?" Katie questioned laying down on the bed "It's a lot of work, both are in a serious condition"

Ryder giggled "Just leave it to me"

Katie smiled and closed her eyes, Ryder pulled a curtain around her bed then walked over to check on Chase

"Ryder how are they?" Skye asked walking over to him, followed by the rest of the pups

"Chase seems to be ok, I think he's waking up" Ryder said looking down at Chase

Chase opened his eyes to see Ryder looking down at him "Ryder? What happened?"

"Hi pup, how are you feeling?" Ryder placed his hand on Chase's head which felt hot

"Tired" Chase closed his eyes then reopened them "Where's Marshall?"

Ryder pointed to Marshall's bed "He's not doing so well"

Skye went to approach Chase's bed

"Get away from me" Chase snapped at her, Ryder raised an eyebrow at Chase

Marshall suddenly let out a moan "Ryder!" he cried

Ryder quickly ran besides Marshall's bed "What's wrong pup?" he asked in a concerned voice

"Help me" Marshall cried "I... I... I... need... a... pee..."

Rocky started to laugh "He poo'd his bed before he might as-well pee it"

"ROCKY!" Ryder crossed his arms "Shut it!"

"Sorry Ryder" Rocky backed away sitting on a pup cushion

"What's wrong with you?" Everest asked him "Why do you tease Marshall so much?"

"It's funny though, he's so silly" Rocky giggled

"It's not funny!" Skye snapped at him

Rocky sighed "Whatever"

Skye walked away from Rocky and walked over to Chase, she jumped up on his bed "Ch...Chase how are you?"

Chase growled at her "Get off my bed"

"But Chase I just wanted to see if you're alright" Skye frowned looking at him

"Since when do you care?" Chase sighed at her "Last time I checked you said I deserved my head smashed against the floor! Look at what Rocky did!" Chase yelled pointing to his bandaged head

"But Chase I..." Skye was cut off

"Get away from me" Chase growled at her "We're over!"

Tears fell from Skye's eyes she turned away from him "I'm sorry" She said jumping from his bed

The pups seeing Skye attempt to apologize to Chase decided to try Marshall

"Pups, I'm not sure Marshall is ready" Ryder said patting Marshall's head "Pup do you still need the toilet?"

Marshall nodded "I don't want to have another accident so they can tease me again"

Ryder scratched his own head "Can you hold it for a moment? I'll find you something"

"Ok Ryder" Marshall moaned flinching "My paw hurts so much" he cried knowing his pain was his own fault

"You're not due to morphine yet" Ryder gave him a pat "I'll be back" he said walking out to find a potty for Marshall

Everest was the first to jump on Marshall's bed "Marshall I'm..."

Marshall looked up at her, eyes watering from the pain of both his physical and emotional wounds "Why Everest? Why did you bully and tease me? Out of all of the pups, I thought you were the one I co..." Marshall moaned but ignored the pain and continued "I though I could count on you, I thought you would protect me from humiliation" he looked at Everest

Everest had tears running down her cheeks before she could reply Marshall continued

"I loved you Everest, I would do anything for you, I wanted to make you happy and I gave you my heart" Marshall paused as his pain started to be more intense "Did any of those special moments..." Marshall let out a moan "Did any of them mean anything to you?"

Everest stood up and moved closer to him "Marshall you mean the world to me, I know that I don't deserve your love or forgiveness, what I did was horrible and unforgettable" She said moving closer again "You didn't deserve any of that, once we became together I promised I'd protect you, and I wanted to make you feel like the luckiest pup alive, I never meant to hurt you Marshall" She sat down besides his chest "Marshall I'm so so so sorry I hurt you, I failed you as your mate I'm sorry"

Marshall closed his eyes then opened them he looked at Everest, she dropped her ears and tears fell from her eyes she continued

"Those moment's you spoke of, which we shared together. Well Marshall they were the best time of my life, do you remember that when we were in your EMT truck and we made out?" she said tears dripping on the bed

Marshall nodded as tears also fell from his eyes

Everest looked at him "That moment, right then I knew you and YOU alone were the only pup for me Marshall" She lent over and licked the tears from Marshall's cheek then whispered in his ears "Marshall I love you with all my heart"

Marshall moaned then closed his eyes as tears fell like a river, before they could even fall his face Everest licked them away

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness and I won't hold it again you if you don't forgive me but I want you to know, I'm so so so sorry for what we did to you, somehow I'll make it up to you, I love you with all my heart Marshall, you are my everything, you're my Marshall" Everest finished by giving Marshall a lick to his mouth to make sure he knew how much she loves him

Marshall returned the lick knowing Everest was truly sorry he pulled his face away from hers "Everest, I forgive you" he smiled "I love you so much thank you for apologizing"

Everest smiled and gently pulled him close to her, feeling her warmth and soft fur he began to cry

"Shhh everything will be ok Marshall, I got you, everything will be ok" Everest gave him a lick on his forehead

As they both separated, Marshall looked Everest in her eyes "I'm sorry I wet your fur" he replied realizing his tears wet her

Everest chuckled "It's fine, you don't need to apologize for that but Marshall?" she flashed him a heart warming smile

"Yeah?" Marshall said suddenly he had forgotten all about his paw

"I think some of the pups want to speak to you" Everest looked down at, Skye, Rubble and lastly Rocky she went to jump off Marshall's bed but felt him move

Marshall moaned as he moved his broken paw causing the pain to return

"Careful don't move" Everest smiled

"Can... Can... you stay with me?" Marshall asked her in a soft voice "Please?"

Everest replied by planting a kiss on his head "Of course I will" she then sat down next to him

To everyone's surprise Rocky was the first to approach Marshall, Chase over hearing anything rolled over to face Marshall's bed seeing Rocky walking towards Marshall he growled, causing Rocky to whimper but still jumped up on Marshall's bed

Marshall saw Rocky now on the end of his bed before Rocky could say anything Marshall growled "Why do you hate me Rocky? Why did you tease me? and say things behind my back? You had the nerve to humiliate me! So now do it to my face! Insult me! Do it to my face Rocky! You betrayer" Marshall moaned as painful tears fell from his eyes

Rocky swallowed hard "Marshall... I...I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you"

"You didn't mean to hurt me? That's rich coming from you!" Marshall turned to Chase who was now sitting up in his bed "Chase, do you know what else Rocky did to humiliate me?"

Chase carefully jumped from his bed to Marshall's "No, what did he do?"

"When Ed teased me, laughed at my accident, made fun of me, Rocky joined in! He thought it was so funny to see a fellow Paw Patrol member being teased!" Marshall's closed his eyes as pain exploded from his paw "I can't believe you Rocky!"

Chase turned his head towards Rocky "You selfish pup! You and I are going to have a nice long chat later after I'm better" he growled

Rocky whimpered as Marshall continued to talk to him "I hate you Rocky, you betrayed me, it's nice to know what you actually think of me..." Marshall paused then yelped

"Marshall..." Everest said worried for him

Marshall again ignored his pain he faced Skye and Rubble who were sitting on the floor next to his bed "IT'S NICE TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK OF ME!" Again he moaned "I hope you're all happy! Due to this humiliation you said to me!... I... I..." Suddenly he let out a loud painful moan "I QUIT! I QUIT the Paw Patrol!"

Everyone gasped

"You all can thank Rocky! At least now I can DIE knowing the truth!" Marshall screamed out almost causing him to pass out

Chase and Everest looked at each other

"If he quits so do I, where ever Marshall goes, whatever he does I will do" Everest said placing her paw on Marshall's side

"Likewise! Marshall and I, besides Ryder were the first two founding pups of the Paw Patrol, now you have lost three members!" Chase growled "And you all have no one to blame but YOURSELVES!"

"Rocky GET OFF MY BED" Marshall shoved Rocky who almost fell on the floor "Ow" Marshall yelped moving his paw as pain exploded from it, he began to almost lose consciousness

Rocky just like what he did to Chase had enough of Marshall "UGH! Marshall! I've had it with you!"

"What?! I wasn't the one who injured Chase! And insulted me!" Marshall snapped struggling to keep his eyes open "YOU ALL BETRAYED ME!"

The pups hadn't noticed but someone was watching them from the Operating Room doors

Rocky got right in Marshall's face "You! You! UGH!" he lifted his paw above his head, Marshall knowing what was coming next closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact

Rocky swung at Marshall's face causing Ryder to scream out

Ryder entered the infirmary instantly dropped the pot "ROCKY STOP!" He yelled running towards them faster "ROCKY!"

Rocky lowered his paw as fast as he could, his paw was just inches away from Marshall's face when something hit him across his face causing him to fall off Marshall's bed

"Who! WHO!? Did that?!" Rocky asked getting to his feet he looked up to see Everest standing across Marshall still with her paw in the air "Everest! Why you!" he went to jump back on the bed

"Oh no you don't!" Ryder grabbed Rocky by his collar

Rocky looked at Ryder who was furious "Ryder... I.. I..." he looked at Marshall realizing what he was about to do to him

Marshall opened his eyes to see Everest carefully standing over him

Everest was looking down at Rocky still with her paw in the air "Ryder get him out of here" she looked to see Chase also standing up, although he instantly fell over due to his injuries

"Get him away from us, or I'll make him feel more pain then Marshall!" Chase growled

Skye and Rubble were both shocked with Rocky's actions

Ryder was still holding Rocky's collar he knelt down next to him "Rocky, do you have any idea what you just did?" He let go off Rocky's collar "If you hit Marshall just now, there's no doubt you would have killed him. Rocky look at him" Ryder forced Rocky's face towards Marshall who was moaning with his pain "He's already in so much pain there is just no way his body would have handled that blow. I'm very disappointed with all of you!"

The pups all look at how furious Ryder was, who stood up and again took Rocky by his collar but this time he picked him up in his arms

"Skye, Rubble and Rocky you all are coming with me right now, I'm going to have a chat with you all" Ryder turned to Chase and Everest "Can you both keep an eye on Marshall for me? While I talk to these pups regarding their actions" he asked them, they both nodded

Rubble and Skye didn't argue with Ryder, they followed him out of the infirmary

Marshall looked up at Everest "Can you... get my red marker? and that photo of all us?"

Everest nodded and went to Marshall's pup pack, she returned with the Marker and photo "Marshall you alright?"

"No" he shook his head then took the marker from Everest "I don't get why Rocky hates me so much"

Chase and Everest watched as Marshall began to put X's across Skye, Rubble and Rocky's faces on the photo, afterwards he gave it to Everest

"Can you give this to Ryder when he gets back?" Marshall asked knowing his was about to lose consciousness

Everest nodded, soon after she took the photo Marshall mumbled something then moaned and fell unconscious. Just as Everest pulled blankets over Marshall something happened which no one could have ever predicted, without warning Everest felt something hit her head instantly she fell off Marshall's bed laying on the ground half conscious she saw a figure knock Chase out then grab Marshall

"Marshall! Chase!" Everest tried to scream but everything went blurry then her vision faded as she saw this figure stuff both pups into a bag "Leave them alone!" she once again tried to scream but as the figure left the infirmary her vision faded completely

Everything was dark at first then Everest heard someone call her

"Everest? oh my! Everest wake up!" Katie had woken up when she heard Everest call out "Everest wake up!"

Everest moaned then opened her eyes to see her laying across Katie's lap "Katie?"

"Everest thank goodness! What happened? Are you ok? And where's Chase and Marshall?" Katie questioned as panic began to sit in, she looked down at Everest who had a lump on her head "Sorry Everest, how are you?"

"I... I... KATIE! SOMEONE PUPPYNAPPED THEM!" Everest screamed out in horror

"Everest take a deep breath" Katie said attending to her head "Who was is it?"

By this time, Anna and Brad had all heard Everest's screams, they were soon joined by Silvera and Rach

"What's going on?" Silvera questioned running over to them

Anna quickly examined Everest's head

"SOMEONE PUPPYNAPPED CHASE AND MARSHALL!" Everest screamed out again "It was... It was..."

"Who?" Everyone asked together

Everest looked at Katie then Silvera and lastly Rach "It... it... was... '...' " she suddenly fell unconscious

To be continued


	55. Unseen Circumstances (Part 1)

Chapter 55: Unseen Circumstances (Part 1)

Ryder had taken Rocky, Rubble and Skye into the kitchen, they walked through the doors and saw Kate cleaning the kitchen up

"Hi Ryder, hi pups" Kate saw the look on Ryder's face "Oh I'll go take some food to Anna" she smiled leaving them alone

"Thank you Kate" Ryder watched as she walked out of the kitchen he then turned to pups "I'm very disappointed with all of you"

"But Ryder we're sorry" Skye lowered her head

"Ryder I didn't mean to swing at Marshall" Rocky looked at Ryder

Ryder knelt in front of them "Rocky, I'm mostly disappointed with you"

"I'm..." Rocky was cut off by Ryder who was cross with him

"You could have killed Chase and Marshall" Ryder frowned at him "Chase was already injured and now you've hurt him even more"

"But Chase deserved it! he's over protective of Marshall!" Rocky started to yell "Chase only thinks he cares about him! But we love Marshall too!"

"Rocky! let me finish" Ryder placed his hands on his hips "Not only did you insult Marshall but you hurt Chase then after all of that you TRIED to KILL Marshall!"

"He annoyed me!" Rocky placed his paws over his mouth "Ryder I'm sorry!"

Ryder raised his hand at Rocky who whimpered

Skye and Rubble watched in horror, both dropped their mouths

Ryder took a deep breath and looked at Rocky who had lowered his head waiting for the blow, instead he felt Ryder's hand gently placed on his head

"Rocky look at me" Ryder said as Rocky looked him in his eyes "Yes I'm extremely angry at you're actions.." Rocky cut him off

"Ryder I know you hate me, just like Chase and Marshall do if you want me to I'll leave the Paw Patrol instead of them" A tear fell from Rocky's eye "They don't deserve to leave because of something I did!"

"Calm down no one is leaving" Ryder removed his hand from Rocky's head

"But Ryder, Chase, Marshall and Everest said their leaving" Rubble said sitting next to Skye

Ryder scratched his chin "I'll talk to Chase and Marshall once they're both better" He stood up and took a glass of water "I have to think of a suitable punishment for you three"

"RYDER! RYDER!" Kate ran back into the kitchen "RYDER! CHASE AND MARSHALL..." she struggled to catch her breath

Ryder quickly turned around "What's wrong?" he asked having a drink

"They've... They've... been puppynapped!" Kate looked at Ryder

He didn't answer instead the glass he was holding slipped out of his hand and smashed on the floor near Rocky who jumped out of the way

"Ryder?!" Kate ran over to him

Ryder stood there, then suddenly collapsed Kate caught him just as he almost hit the floor

"RYDER!" Rocky, Skye and Rubble yelled running over to him

"Stay back, you'll cut your paws" Kate warned tapping Ryder's cheek "Ryder wake up, they need you"

Chase opened his eyes everything was black, he could tell he was in some type of bag and it was moving, his head ached a little

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!" Chase yelled out then felt something next to him, it felt soft and furry "Who's there?" Chase asked but got no answer "Hello?"

A moan was heard "Ch...Ch...Chase? Is... Is... That you?" Marshall asked still moaning in pain

"Marshall?!" Chase quickly realized someone had puppynapped both him and Marshall "Marshall are you ok buddy?"

Marshall moaned again "Everything.. Hhhhhurts"

"SHUT UP MUTS!" A voice said outside the bag

"Who are you!" Chase yelled "Let us go!"

Chuckles were heard "Shut up, everything will be over soon"

Chase felt the bag shake which made Marshall moan louder

"Shut up will you! Stop moaning!" The person replied by hitting the bag on Marshall's side

Marshall yelped "S...s...stop!" he moaned

Laughs echo'd through both pups ears, Marshall let out one last moan then fell unconscious

"Marshall you're going to be ok buddy" Chase nudged his side "Just hold on"

"Don't lie to him, nothing will be ok" The person started laughing "Marshall will not survive, what I am about to do"

"SHUT UP!" Chase growled "If you hurt Marshall, I promise I will kill you!"

"I Highly doubt that Chase, I've seen how injured you are" The person laughed "I will make you watch as I finish off your half dead pal there"

"How do you know our names?!" Chase questioned

The person laughed "I've been watching everyone here for sometime. Don't worry I'll make sure Marshall's death is long, I want to see him suffer as I suffered"

Marshall woke up upon hearing that, he released a river of tears "I'...m.. scared" he whispered to Chase

Chase put his paws around Marshall and hugged him, deep down inside Chase was also worried the person maybe right Chase was too hurt to do anything

"Marshall buddy I won't give up without a fight, I will protect you" Chase pulled himself closer to his best friend "Why are you doing this?! Why do you want us dead?"

"I only care about your friend there, after I finish him I couldn't careless about what happens to you" The person started running

"It... HURTS!" Marshall screamed out in agony "Please sss...stop!"

"Oh I'm sorry does this hurt you?" The person laughed shaking the bag around causing Marshall to scream out "So it does hurt" the person shook the bag even harder causing Marshall to loudly moan

"STOP IT! You monster! STOP IT!" Chase growled swiping his claws at the bag "You're hurting him!"

The person shook the bag even harder "So? Think I care?"

"Ch...Chase H...help!" Marsha moaned "It... hhhhhurts!"

"STOP IT!" Chase yelled still swiping at the bag "STOP!

"H...HELP!" Pain exploded through Marshall's body "PLEASE!" he begged the person, unable to handle the pain Marshall screamed one last time then fell unconscious

"YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Chase yelled out still swiping his claws at the bag "YOU MONSTER!"

"Oh I doubt that" The person laughed again "Good, your friend shut up finally peace"

"Why are you doing this?!" Chase asked the person "WHY! what have we ever done to you?"

Chase felt the bag stop moving, the person had come to a stop

"You destroyed my family" The person said then hit the bag right where Marshall was "Doesn't matter, because I'm going to destroy your friend there then after I'm done with him I'll destroy this Park, I will have my revenge on the Paw Patrol and the Park Rangers"

"What? The Park Rangers? Why them?" Chase questioned trying to comfort Marshall by holding him close to him

"Because I want to see this Park fall, it will never open" The person started running again "Death will also come to Head Ranger Silvera, and to Rach"

"WHY!" Chase yelled out at the person who just laughed then never said anything back

Meanwhile Kate was trying to wake Ryder up, when Silvera and Rach ran in followed by 3 police officers

"Ryder you have to wake up" Kate said tapping his cheek "Come on, your pups need you"

Silvera and Rach ran over to them, avoiding the glass on floor

"Is he alright?" Silvera asked kneeling besides Kate

"He passed out" Kate said holding his head

Silvera checked his pulse "You're right, he's fine" she felt his head "Hey mate wake up"

Ryder slowly opened his eyes

"Ryder you alright?" Silvera asked helping him sit up

"Yeah you had us worried" Kate took another glass of water and gave it to him "Drink this"

"I'm ok" Ryder said having a drink "What happened?"

Silvera looked at Kate then at Rach

"Someone puppynapped Marshall and Chase" Rach said walking over with one of the police officers

The Police Officer stood in front of Ryder "Don't worry Ryder we will find them, we have a team of sniffer Dogs and a Detective is on her way to the Park as we speak, they will be arriving in a Police Helicopter"  
"Why would anyone puppynap them?" Ryder questioned now standing

"Well sir that's what we're going to find out" The Police officer smiled "Leave it to us"

"No they are my pups" Ryder said then turned to Rocky, Rubble and Skye "I'm still going to continue this talk later, you pups are not off the hook"

They all looked at each other then watched as the 2 of the 3 Police Officers left the kitchen

"Ryder the Paw Patrol has been through too much as it is, this is a Police matter so we will handle it" The Police Officer smiled "Take care of your remaining pups" The Police Officer then left the kitchen

Silvera shook her head "Ryder between you and me, the police are useless the Rangers and I will help you look"

"And I have Fire units on standby" Rach included "My team will help look for them"

"Thank you all, but regardless of what they say Marshall and Chase are still members of the Paw Patroll, therefore we will find them alone" Ryder smiled

Rach placed her hand on Ryder's shoulder "We're all helping you, Ryder you don't have a choice"

Silvera pulled out her communicator "Mark, Michael and brad come in"

"Hi Silvera, Brad here what's up?" He answered

"How is everything over there?" Silvera questioned him "We need some assistance"

"Anna is attending to Everest, she was hit over the head" Brad explained "Mark and Michael stabilized Zuma, Dani and Jake are also stabilized and recovering"

"Silvera what do you need assistance with?" Mark asked over Brad's shoulder "Is it Chase and Marshall?"

"Yes, we're starting a rescue mission" Silvera looked at Ryder "Brad, Mark call in the Junior Rangers"

"The Junior Rangers are not ready for something like this" Brad sounded concerned "I'm not sure they could handle it"

"Perhaps not, but what other option do we have?" Silvera asked "The police are useless, and Anna still needs help. So I hereby authorize the mobilization of the Junior Rangers, Brad please call the Camp and have them sent here as soon as possible"

"Alright" With that Brad ended the call and rang the Camp straight away

"Hello you are speaking with Camp Leader Lee"

"Hi Lee, I'm Ranger Brad from the Adventure Bay National Park, I'm calling on behalf of Head Ranger Silvera" Brad continued "Silvera has requested help from the Junior Rangers"  
"Help with what exactly?" Lee questioned

"An issue has arisen, which I am not able to talk with you about over the phone" Brad frowned

"You're telling me to send in my Junior Ranger without me knowing what it is they are going to be doing? Sorry but I need more details" Lee hung up on Brad

Brad sighed "Silvera come in"

"G'day Brad how did it go?" Silvera asked looking at Ryder

"Not good, Lee refuses to send them in" Brad sighed again "He wants more details"

"Ok thanks mate leave it with me" Silvera hung up then called Lee  
"Hello Camp Leader Lee here how may I help you?" He answered

"Lee, I'm ordering you to send in the Junior Rangers this is an emergency and if you refuse I will personally remove you from Camp Leader" Silvera stated

"And who might you be?" Lee rudely asked

"I'm Head Ranger Silvera, the Junior Rangers are not your team they are apart of my team send them to Adventure Bay National Park at once" Silvera smiled at Ryder "You do not have a say in this mate"  
"Oh Silvera I'm sorry! Yes I will do what you ask, give us 10 minutes to be organised and they will be sent to you VIA Helicopter's" Lee changed his attitude, then pressed a red button and an alarm sounded in the Camp

"Thank you" With that Silvera ended the call, she turned to Ryder "Now we wait"

"We can't wait! my pups are out there alone!" Ryder frowned as a tear fell from his eye "I need to find them and fast, Marshall is already in a serious condition I won't forgive myself if he gets hurt even more"

Silvera thought for a moment "Alright here's what I'll do" she called Brad again

"Silvera what's up?" Brad asked

"I'm putting you in-charge when the Junior Rangers get here, the Paw Patrol and I will start looking now" Silvera knelt down giving Rocky an ear scratch

"Alright, no problem" Brad hung up and made his way out of the Operating room

"Ryder come with me" Silvera stood up

No one had noticed Rach was missing, Ryder turned to his pups "Come on pups, we need to find our members"

"But we're grounded" Skye lowered her head

Rubble looked at him "You grounded us Ryder"

"I know but your grounded will start once Chase and Marshall are found" Ryder smiled "Lets go" he followed Silvera out the pups followed him

The person who puppynapped Chase and Marshall had been walking for a long time, Chase felt the bag get lowered to the ground he had made a small hole in the side of the bag, Chase could see the sun was starting to set

Marshall mumbled something

"Marshall buddy you awake?" Chase asked gently nudging his side

Marshall moaned "E...Everything hurts"

"We'll get out of here" Chase laid his paw across Marshall "You'll be alright, just rest while we're not moving"

"Ch..Chase I'm scared" Marshall began to cry

"Buddy it's alright I'm here" Chase moved closer to him

"It's... I'm afraid to close my eyes" Marshall replied sobbing

"What why?" Chase questioned him

Marshall moaned louder "I might not wake up, so much pain"

"Marshall you're not going to die" Chase licked his cheek

Laughter was heard outside of the bag "Oh yes he will"

Chase growled "Ignore that person, they don't know what they are talking about!"

Suddenly the bag opened two hands reached in, Chase growled at snapped at them but one smacked Chase on his head almost knocking him out

"Shut it mutt!" The person said taking hold of Marshall and lifted him out of the bag "Chase there's nothing you can do" the bag was shut again leaving Chase in there

"MARSHALL!" Chase yelled "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HIM!"

The person laid Marshall on the ground, and removed all of his bandages and his Cast, pain instantly burst from Marshall's paw

"Ssss...STOP!" Marshall opened his eyes to see a figure standing above him

The person laughed, then took hold of his broken paw "Oh this looks like it hurts, I'll make it better" the person tightened their grip then twisted his paw

Chase heard a noise which sent shivers through his body

Marshall's eyes almost popped out of his head, he instantly screamed out in pain

"STOP IT!" Chase yelled at the top of his lungs

The person laughed once again twisting Marshall's paw

"S...SSsssssssTOP!" Marshall couldn't scream anymore the pain was to severe

"YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!" Chase screamed out in horror

"True, but I don't want that yet" The person let go on Marshall's paw then picked him up by the scruff of his neck "Look at you, your a mess" the person laughed

Marshall's front paw dangled in the air, tears fell from his eyes, he tried to look into the persons face but his vision was too blurry

"What's going on out there!" Chase yelled out worried moments later the bag opened again and Marshall was thrown in, falling on top of Chase

"There that gives him something to cry for" The person again laughed then closed the bag "Almost there now, don't worry his pain will be over shortly"

"My gosh! Marshall buddy! what did that person do to you?" Chase asked nudging him

Marshall was almost unconscious "My... My... paw" Was all he could say then it went silent

Upon exiting Ranger HQ everyone gasped to see Rach standing in front of them with all 6 Fire Units, each unit as made up of 4 fire fighters, the Police teams had also arrived, there were roughly 45 Police Search and Rescue teams including 10 sniffer dogs

"Ryder they are all waiting for your command" Rach smiled "My teams are all under your control"

"As are the Police" One of the Police Officers stood forward "Lets get this rescue under way"

Ryder was speechless but finally spoke up "All this for my pups?"

A female Detective approached Ryder and the pups "Yes, Ryder we have followed all of your rescued in Adventure Bay and it's about time we returned the favor" She held out her hand to Ryder "My name is Detective Rose and I have also instructed the Police to follow your orders"

Ryder took her hand and shook it "Thank you so much, but we don't even know which way they went"

"Yes we do" Detective Rose smiled "All of my sniffer dogs have already picked up their scent" She turned to the remaining Police teams "Alright teams lets go find these pups! Ryder you and the rest of the Paw Patrol are with me, lets go"

Ryder and his pups quickly followed Detective Rose

"Wait" Rach said making them stop "My teams are also coming with you, we will spread out. Units 2 and 3 go with the Detective and the Paw Patrol, remaining units follow the sniffer dogs"

"Rach I'm with you" Silvera smiled "Lets go"

Within moments the search was underway, it was the biggest search Adventure Bay had ever seen

Brad went out the front of Ranger HQ, no one was around he could hear the sniffer dogs barking in the distant when suddenly 3 Helicopters landed besides him, Camp Leader Lee exited one

"You must be Ranger Brad" Lee smiled "Sorry for hanging up on you, but the Junior Rangers are here like requested"

"Thanks for coming" Brad said as he watched about 20 teenage's walk out of the Helicopters "2 of the Paw Patrol members have been puppynapped"

"I see, alright one moment, Junior Rangers stand to attention!" Lee said turning around "We have a big mission before us"

"Yes Lee sir!" The Junior Rangers said together, standing in a line

"I need teams of 5" As the words left Lee's mouth the Junior Rangers all broke off into groups "Good! Alright our this is Search and Rescue mission, each of you have phones, you must keep in contact with each team, Ranger Brad here is in-charge so listen to him"

"Yes Sir!" The Junior Rangers turned to Brad

"Thank you, we need to get going" Brad said smiling

"Junior Rangers! Spread out!" Lee went with 2 of the teams as Brad went with another

Meanwhile Chase watched through the rip in the bag, he could see them going deeper and deeper into burnt Forest. Chase still had no idea who had puppynapped them, by the sounds of the voice is was a male, or a woman with a deep voice, he couldn't tell which one.

"Ch...Chase?" Marshall mumbled "P...pplease... Kill me... I... can't... take... this pppppain" he cried "Take.. it aaaway"

"Marshall no! You will get through this" Chase licked the side of Marshall's cheek "Don't give up on me buddy"

"Its... too much, e...end my painnn" Marshall begged Chase tears falling down his cheeks and fell onto Chase's fur "I don't wwwant to di...die... by... that persons... handss... Ple...please... Chase..." He begged Chase again

"Remember when you first got hurt? We didn't give up on you" Chase held Marshall close to him "We never gave up on you, like you never gave up on me, you protected me so many times, you risked your life for me. I will never give up on you buddy! So don't you dare give up!"

Marshall cried even more "But Ch...chase it hhhhhurts so much"

"I love you Marshall, I would give my life for you in a heart a beat! You are my brother, please hold on!" Chase snuggled up besides him "Have hope, we will get through this together"

Laughs echo'd through Chase's and Marshall's ears "Naww! That speech is so cute, shall I throw a tissue in there?"

"Ignore that Marshall" Chase said as the person shook the bag

Marshall cried out in pain

"This is your doing Chase, your attitude will make him suffer" The person laughed shaking the bag harder "The more you give me attitude the more pain he will endure"

The person approached a small stream, there was only a little bit of water flowing, the ground was rocky the person laughed then dragged the bag over the rocks

"Sssssstop!" Marshall cried out as his severally injured body was bashed against the rocks "Iiiit Hurts!"

Marshall's screams echo'd through the smoldering trees, a wind gust blew his screams back towards Ranger HQ

"I hope they hear that" The person chuckled "By the time they find him, it will be too late"

The person didn't know that when they dragged the bag across the rocks it had split the bottom of the bag causing both pups to fall out in the stream, the person was too busy laughing to notice

When Marshall fell out onto the rocks he went to scream

"Shhh!" Chase said putting his paw over Marshall's mouth who bit down on Chase's paw, Chase flinched "It's ok, bite me as much as you need"

Tears filled Marshall's eyes as he was trying to stop himself from crying with the pain, but a moan slipped from his mouth

Chase responded by taking hold of Marshall and started dragging him gently across the stream, when a shadow appeared over them

"Thought you could escape me mutts?" The person laughed and picked Chase up first

Chase didn't get time to see who it was as a blind fold was put over his face and his feet were bound "Let go of me!" Chase growled, the person dropped him next to Marshall

"You look in so much pain Marshall, I can take all that away from you" The person laughed then picked Marshall up who instantly cried out in pain "shhh now mutt, won't be much longer I promise" the person didn't bind Marshall instead they just threw Marshall over their shoulder then picked Chase up and threw him over their other shoulder

Marshall continued to scream out he looked at the back of the person's head, the hair was short "Ch...Chase! It's... It's... a..."

"Shut up!" The person took hold of Marshall's paw and twisted it again "Shut it or I'll make you wish you were dead!"

Chase started snapping at the persons shoulder

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, do you want Ryder to lose two pups?" The person laughed then let go of Marshall's paw "Mutt stop soaking my back with your god damn tears"

"STOP HURTING HIM THEN!" Chase growled at the person "You're making him do it!"

"Hush hush, we're here now" The person dropped both pups on the ground Marshall yelped "Now the fun begins"

To be continued


	56. Unseen Circumstances (Part 2)

Chapter 56: Unseen Circumstances (Part 2)

The first team of Police Rescue was lead by sniffer female dog named Bella, who is a Beagle and the best of the sniffer dogs. She wasted no time and quickly found the puppynapper's scent

"I found it, he went this way" Bella said leader her team deep into the burnt forest

Her handler looked at her "He?"

"Yep it's a male who puppynapped them" Bella smiled "By the smells of things he hasn't showered in weeks" she said covering her nose "It's an easy scent to follow"

"I can imagine what that smells like" Her Handler laughed

Bella shook her head "Nope, you have no idea! It's disgusting!"

Rach and Silvera met up with Bella's group and decided to go with them

Meanwhile further in the park Chase felt his blind fold get removed which reveled an elderly man, grinning at him

"Welcome back" The man laughed

Chase instantly looked around for Marshall "Where is he?!" he growled at the man

"Hm? Oh the other mutt? he's over there" The man pointed to an unconscious Marshall laid on the ground near a tree "Now if you don't interfere with my plans Ryder will lose only one pup tonight"

"If you hurt him again! I will kill you!" Chase growled showing his teeth

"Hurt him? You should know by now I don't intend of just hurting him" The man laughed "You are not that bright are you Chase? I'm going to kill him"

"Don't you dare!" Chase snapped his jaws at the man

The man held his hand in the air then hit Chase across his head, on the exact same place Rocky had injured him

"Ow!" Chase flinched as his head began to bleed

"Oh? I'm so sorry did that hurt Chase?" The man looked at the pup "Maybe after I'm finished with your friend I'll have some fun with you"

Suddenly barks and yells echo'd through the trees, Chase noticed the man looked nervous

"Even if you kill us, they'll find you" Chase said trying to free his paws from he binds "My owner, Ryder he'll destroy you!"

Chase decided to try keep the man occupied to give his rescuer's a better chance at finding them alive

"What's your name?" Chase questioned quickly changing the subject as he wiped blood from his head

"Now why would I tell you that?" the man gave Chase a confused look

Chase laughed inside him "Well I'm going to probably die anyway, so it's not like I can tell anyone"

The man thought for a moment "Chase really? It's none of your business what my name is"

"Ok, so why are you holding a grudge against Marshall? What did he do to you?" Chase questioned him (Easy Chase try not to make it obvious you're stalling him) Chase thought to himself

"It was never my intentions to kill anyone, but something I saw soon changed it" The man walked over to Marshall and took him by the scruff of his neck "I never wanted to kill him, or even hurt him" the man carried an unconscious Marshall and put him on the ground next to Chase, he continued "However I always was going to kill Rach and Head Ranger Silvera"  
Chase was shocked but continued to pretend he was listening, as he managed to loosen his binds

"This park cannot open, I won't allow it!" The man raised his voice "I've tried so hard to interfere with the park's opening but time and time again the Paw Patrol stopped my plans!"

Marshall moaned which interrupted the man's speech

"Good, wake up. I want him to be awake for this" Barks sounded closer causing the man to stand up "It doesn't matter if they find me, as long as he's dead and this Park is already doomed"

"Please no! You don't have to do this!" Chase looked at Marshall who moaned again

The man laughed "But Chase there's no going back now" He took hold of Marshall "Come on wake up"

Marshall moaned but slowly opened his eyes to see the man looking at him "Wwwwhh..."

"Shh your pain will come to an end very soon" The man said picking him up he then walked over to a smoldering tree "You see Chase I'm going to watch the life slowly leave his body"

"No! Stop! please!" Chase begged trying to free his paws faster "Please don't!"

The man just laughed as he moved his fingers beneath Marshall's collar "As I said I want him to suffer as I suffered"

"What are you going to do to him?" Chase growled his paws were free, he charged at the man

"Marshall's time is up, I will finally end his misery" The man held Marshall near a smoldering branch but Chase suddenly hit into him causing the man the drop Marshall

"Don't touch him!" Chase growled standing over Marshall

The man stood to his feet and picked Chase up "Shhh!" The man threw Chase at the tree he hit it then fell unconscious

The man then picked up Marshall hooked his collar through the branch "Now to watch you suffer" he laughed tightening the collar

Marshall instantly screamed as the smoldering branch touched his neck and began to burn it, his screams changed to gasps for air, tears fell from his eyes

Meanwhile Bella took the police and the Junior Rangers straight to an area where the man had removed Marshall's bandages, Bella instantly ran over to something white laid in the ashes

"This is Marshall's" Bella said holding a bloody Cast in her paw

Bella's handler took the Cast and placed it into a clear bag "Good girl" he said patting her head "Which way now?"

Bella sniffed the ground "They went this way" She said pulling on her lead

"Woah Bella slow down" Her handler giggled struggling to keep up with her

Bella giggled "You're not getting old are you?"

"Enough of that cheek Bella" Her handler laughed

They came across a group of Junior Rangers who were already following the trail left by the person who puppynapped the pups

"You guys are awesome to get this far without me" Bella grinned "I'm Bella" she said to a young Junior Medic Ranger called Tim

"Thank Bella!" Tim smiled "We've been trained as tracker's" he saw Silvera talking to Rach "Head Ranger Silvera?! You're my role model"

Silvera smiled at him

Bella's handler looked at the Junior Rangers "Lets team up"

"That's an great idea! Lets do it!" Bella said cheering

"Alright" Tim gave Bella a pat

"And oh my god I can't believe we're looking for pups from the Paw Patrol! Zuma is so dreamy!" Bella giggled then blushed

"Bella focus" Her handler frowned "Come on girl everyone knows your the best sniffer dog we have"

"Right! Sorry" Bella giggled "This way" she lead the group towards the stream

Bella felt something which she didn't like at all

"What's wrong?" Tim asked looking at the Beagle

"Something's wrong" Bella said stopping she lifted her ears as Marshall's screams arrived on a gust of wind entering her ears she instantly knew Chase and Marshall were in trouble "We have to hurry!"

Bella's handler nodded and unhooked her lead "Go Bella"

"Right!" Bella said and ran off a head of her team

"We're coming to" Silvera and Rach said together

Tim looked at his team, who told him to go ahead of them  
"I'm coming too" Tim said running next to Silvera and Rach who nodded at him

Bella stopped and turned around "Think you can keep up?"

They all nodded

"Alright then! Come" Bella said leading them to the stream, she slowed down when she made it to the edge of the stream "Silvera? Have you met Zuma?"

Silvera looked down at her "Of course, why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason" Bella blushed "Anyway they crossed this stream" she began to slowly cross the rocks

Rach, Silvera and Tim followed her, but she suddenly stopped and started sniffing the rocks

"Bella? what is it?" Silvera asked "What do you smell?"

Bella looked at rocks, drops of blood could be seen "Something bad happened here, by the smells of it the bag the man was carrying split"

"Wait how do you know it was a bag?" Tim questioned the Beagle who smiled at him

"It's all in the nose" Bella smiled then continued sniffing the area "There's two pups scent here, one was dragging the other which is extremely injured" she followed the scent "They tried to get away" she then sniffed another rock "The man caught them... Wait..." she lifted her ears up as Marshall's screams entered them

"Is that?" Rach paused also hearing the screams

Silvera looked around "It's Marshall!"

"We need to hurry! There's danger in the air" Bella warned "That scream was cut off"

Rach looked at Silvera who looked at Tim "Lead us Bella" they all said together

Bella nodded and ran across the stream with them right behind her

Marshall was dangling in the air, hanging by his collar on the smoldering tree branch, he was struggling against his body which wanted him to give up, again and again he tried to yell out but his collar refrained him

Finally words left his mouth "Chh...Chase Hhhhhelp!" he tried to undo his collar to free himself but the Man stopped him

"That mutt can't help you now" The man looked over at an unconscious Chase "Just give up Marshall, it's useless"

Marshall saw Chase laying under a nearby tree, he wasn't moving (He's right, I'm alone) Marshall thought to himself (What's the point of going on anyway? The pups hate me, and I'm sure Ryder does to deep down, plus my body is to injured anyway) tears fell from Marshall's eyes (Chase, Everest I'm sorry, I'm not strong enough, I let you both down) he closed his eyes and awaited death to take him

Fortunately Chase has woken up and heard Marshall's screams

The man laughed evilly watching the life drain from Marshall, soon Marshall has almost stopped breathing "It's over" he laughed harder

Chase managed to stand to his feet, fear and rage filled his body seeing Marshall dangling motionless from the branch, he charged at the man

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" A voice yelled at the man

Chase stopped "Rrrr...Rach?" he was shocked to see her then he turned around to see a Beagle with Silvera, and a Teenager

"Help Marshall" Rach said pushing the man away from the pups "Leave this man to us"

Chase didn't argue with her, quickly he approached his best friend "Hold on Marshall!" He jumped up at the branch swinging his paw which connected with it "UGH!" Chase growled at the branch, again he jumped up digging his claws into the branch but again it made no difference

He saw Marshall's side barely rising "Marshall hold on buddy! Please!" one last time he jumped at the branch and with his remaining strength he hit the branch which cracked but didn't break "Ow!" he yelped as pain exploded from his paw, Chase watched in horror as Marshall's breathing almost completely stopped

"Move!" Another voice yelled behind him "Move out the way!"

Chase did as figure flew past him at a speed so fast he couldn't see who it was, the figure it hit the branch with a force so powerful the impact instantly snapped branch in half, Marshall began to fall

"Marshall!" Chase yelled unable to move due to his own injuries

Bella quickly turned around seeing Marshall falling "I got him!" She said racing underneath of him, right before he hit the ground she leaped up and caught the pup on her back

"Who... who..." Chase was cut off

Tim bent over and picked him up, Chase growled at him

"Settle down, it's ok we're here to help" Tim quickly said continuing to pick him up his arms "It's ok, you're safe now" he gave Chase a pat

Chase just looked up at Tim who looked at Chase's head injury caused by Rocky

The man was furious "STOP INTERRUPTING! YOU ARE RUINING EVERYTHING!" he yelled at everyone, before he could say anything else a fist connected with his face he fell over

Silvera ran over to Bella, and Tim "Get the pups out of here" she ordered the Beagle and Tim "As far as way as possible mate's"

Both nodded and began to run into the smoldering forest, Chase was almost unconscious he looked down at Marshall on Bella's back, he couldn't tell if he were breathing or not

"Mmmarshall?" Chase said but was hushed by Tim

"Your name is Chase right?" Tim asked holding onto him

Chase nodded

Tim looked at Chase's head injury "I'm Tim, a Junior Medic Ranger" he took Chase in one arm then grabbed a bandage out of his pocket and gently wrapped Chase's head "Don't worry everything will be alright, I'll help your friend"

Bella suddenly stopped

"What's wrong Bella?" Tim asked stopping next to her

She carefully laid Marshall down "Something's wrong"

Tim placed Chase down next to Marshall

"Marshall? Buddy? wake up" Chase nudged his side "Marshall?!" he said getting worried

Chase received no response back, Marshall lay there motionless. Chase tried again and again gently nudging Marshall's side with his nose, tears started falling down his cheeks "Wake up please!"

Tim knelt besides him "Let me look"

"No!" Chase growled at him "Stay away from us!" he said nudging Marshall again "Please don't give up on me buddy!"

Bella curiously stood besides Chase "Come on, let Tim take a look at him"

Chase looked at the Beagle who was much bigger then him but she smiled at him

"I'm sure Tim can help him, Chase trust him" Bella nudged his cheek

Slowly Chase moved out of Tim's way

Tim quickly knelt besides Marshall, he pressed his fingers gently against the Dalmations chest and felt for a heart beat, he couldn't feel it so he then put his ear against Marshall's chest

"I can't lose him not again" Chase cried "Please Marshall don't give up! Come back to me" Chase threw himself on Marshall's side and released a river of tears soaking Marshall's fur "I need you, you're my brother!"

"Chase shh, I can't hear" Tim said listening

Just as those words left Tim's mouth Chase felt Marshall's side began to rise and fall "Marshall?"

Marshall suddenly woke up gasping for air and coughing, Tim rolled him gently on his side

"Deep breath's but take it slowly" Tim said quickly tending to Marshall's injuries

Marshall opened his eyes to see the teenager examining his neck "Whoo...Whhhooo...who are you?" he asked coughing still

"Shhh" Tim placed his finger over Marshall's mouth "Don't talk" he took a needle out of his emergency bag "I need room" he pushed the needle into Marshall's side cause Marshall to flinch

Chase lifted his head from Marshall's side then looked at Tim

"Chase give Tim space" Bella heard something approaching from behind she instantly turned around standing in front of Chase who could hardly move "Who are you? Show yourself!"

Junior Rangers appeared from behind the trees

"It's ok, that's my team" Tim said examining the severally injured pup "I need to wrap this paw, it's..." he couldn't bring himself to say it

"It's what?" Chase said turning his heard towards Tim

"I need to make a splint, hey Bella can you find me a piece of wood that's straight?" Tim asked her

Bella looked at the ground it was covered in ash

"Please hurry" Tim then looked at Marshall's bite wound from Chase "Was he in some type of fight?"

Chase shook his head "No he saved me"

"This is infected" Tim frowned and felt Marshall shivering he turned to his team "Can you guys start a fire?"

The Junior Rangers nodded and began to build a fire

"It... it... hurts" Marshall moaned unable to move an inch without pain instantly spreading across his body

Tim looked concerned "I know, but you have to stay as still as possible the needle I gave you probably won't stop the pain but it should reduce it"

Bella returned with a twig "Will this do?" she asked

"Thanks that's perfect!" Tim took the twig off Bella "Marshall this is going to hurt" he laid the twig besides Marshall's injured paw, he then took another bandage out

Chase laid down next to Marshall "Look at me buddy"

Marshall looked at Chase, as Tim began wrapping the bandage around twig "OW! Marshall screamed out

"Stay still, or this won't work" Tim said wrapping it as tight as he could causing Marshall to scream in pain

"Look at me" Chase nudged his face "I'm right here" he placed his paws around Marshall

Tim tightened the bandage around the twig "Almost done"

"Ch...Chase!" Marshall cried out tears fell from his eyes "It... HURTS!"

Chase licked Marshall's tears away "It's going to be alright"

"Done" Tim said examining his work "It's not the best, but it'll do" he then looked at Marshall's neck "I'll need to put a bandage and some cream around your neck"

Marshall was barely conscious, he could feel his self nodding off

"You can sleep" Tim smiled "Rest Marshall"

Marshall closed his eyes and within seconds he was asleep

Another Junior Ranger walked over with some blankets

"Great thanks! We need to keep him warm" Tim said cleaning Marshall's neck which was raw red and blistered "I can't begin to imagine what he must have gone through" he looked at the poor pup

"It was horrible" Tears fell from Chase's eyes "That man... What he did to Marshall..."

Bella sat down besides Chase "Marshall sounds like he's a strong pup to survive it"

"I don't know if he's strong enough to survive his injuries" Chase looked at Marshall

"Well he had all of you" Bella smiled "He's a lucky pup, you're such a great friend towards him"

"Friend? I couldn't stop the man from hurting him! How is that being his friend?" Chase said looking at Bella

She still smiled "Look at you, you're injured to. Besides it wasn't your fault this happened"

Chase sighed

Tim had finished tending to Marshall "This is all I can do" he turned his attention to Chase "I need to examine you"

Bella moved to the other side of Marshall

Chase nodded as Tim began to examine him

Meanwhile the man had fallen to the ground from Rach's punch, he stood up to be face to face with her and Silvera who both gasped and couldn't believe who they were seeing

"Dad?!" Rach said shocked looking at him

Silvera was even more shocked "Uncle Marley?"

"But... You died" Rach turned to Silvera "Wait what? He's your uncle?"

Silvera nodded still shocked

Marley looked at Rach in her eyes "You disappoint me, why couldn't you be like Ed!"

"How are you even alive? You died in that fire along with mom" Rach couldn't believe it "The building collapsed on you! We searched for you in the rubble for days"  
"That doesn't matter, you still abandoned your own brother!" Marley slapped her across her face "And you Silvera" he looked directly at her "You have no rights to call me Uncle, after the stunts you pulled, running away from your family in Australia!"

"I didn't run away, I was offered this job so I took it" Silvera was still shocked "How do you even know all of this?"

Marley smiled then laughed "What do you think I've been doing all these years?" he looked at Rach "You cried at my funeral, and pretended you cared. You are nothing to me and for interrupting my plans you'll pay just like Mayor Goodway paid for involving the Paw Patrol with this stupid Park"  
"What did you do to her?" Silvera placed her hands on her hips

"What? The Mayor? well she got in my way" Marley smirked "It's the same thing that happened to Marshall"

Rach was overcome by rage, she raised her fist at him

"Come on hit me" Marley taunted her "You might be like your brother, do it Rach"

Before Rach could respond, a fist connected with Marley's face sending him falling on the ground

"Rach is nothing like Ed!" Silvera said opening her hand "And how dare you try to destroy my park"

"Try? Oh I will, you see Silvera there's something you don't know" Marley started laughing "Your loving Park is going to go BOOM"

"You're telling me you planted a bomb?" Silvera asked shocked

"Oh sorry no Silvera, not just one, there are more bombs then you realize set all around Adventure Bay National Park" Marley laughed "Including 5 in your Head Quarter's"

"Why would you put innocent lives at risk?" Rach questioned "And what did you do with the Mayor?"

"Because anyone involved with this Park or you two will suffer, just like Marshall did. Oh and the Mayor? Well she's first to go Boom!" He looked at his watch "Times ticking, tick tick tick tick"

Rach once again raised her fist at him "You think I haven't suffered? I thought you were dead dad! Then you come back and turn out to by some type of psychopath"

Marley laughed "Like you care, or cared. Being a Fire Fighter was more important then your family, just like your cousin here with her job as a Ranger, you two are pathetic! I Ho..."

Before he could finish Silvera's fist connected with his face this time it was so hard he fell down onto the ground, he just laughed

"See Rach even Silvera is more like Ed" Marley laughed

Rage filled Rach's body she pushed Silvera out the way then knelt besides her dad, with both hands she wrapped them around his neck

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Marley smirked "You kill me and you'll never find these bombs they are set to go off in 2 days time"

Silvera placed her hand on Rach's shoulder "Let him go"

Rach squeezed harder

"RACH!" Silvera pulled Rach off of Marley

Suddenly barks were heard from behind them, Silvera and Rach stood up to see Ryder and the Paw Patrol and Police with a Sniffer dog running at them

Before anyone could say anything else, Marley stood to his feet took hold of a rock

"LOOK OUT!" Ryder yelled causing both to turn around

Marley raised his hand at Rach then brought it down, it connected the back of Rach's head she fell to the ground unconscious, he then tried to do the same with Silvera but she blocked his attack, taking hold on his wrist then twisted it causing him to drop the rock

"Take this" Silvera said punching Marley in the face he also fell to the ground and lay unconscious next to his daughter

Rach opened her eyes "Ow, my head" she said touching the back of her head

"You alright mate?" Silvera asked helping her stand, just as Ryder and everyone arrived

"Where are Chase and Marshall?" Ryder questioned also helping Rach to her feet

Silvera and Rach looked at each other

"They were taken by my Junior Rangers" Silvera said "Don't worry Ryder, they're both in good hands"

Marley opened his eyes to see Ryder standing in front of him, he looked around and saw a rather large stick, Marley picked it up then stood up behind Ryder, he then went to hit Ryder with it, but something connected with him causing him to fall once again to the ground

Ryder, Silvera and Rach spun around to see a male fully grown BloodHound on top of Marley

"Move and your dead" The BloodHound said digging his claws into Marley's stomach "The next move is yours"

Marley flinched at the claws digging into his stomach, the BloodHound watched Marley's every move and was ready to make the killer blow

"Edge down boy!" A police officer said approaching him, it was Edge's handler

Edge slowly got off Marley as 4 police officer's put hand cuffs on him, Marley laughed

"This whole Park is going to hell, and there isn't anything any single one of you can do to stop it!" He laughed so hard his stomach hurt

Ryder looked at Silvera and Rach "What does he mean?"

"Ryder, he planted bombs across the park" Silvera frowned "And Mayor Goodway is missing"

"Oh you are mistaken she's not missing" Marley smirked "The Mayor is history!"

Ryder was shocked at what he just heard

"What does he mean Ryder?" Rocky asked tears filling his eyes

"And pups one of your members is also history" Marley laughed again

Before anyone could say anything, someone's hand collided with Marley's face instantly knocking him out

"If you've killed ANY of my pups I swear I'll..." Ryder felt Silvera's hand on his shoulder

Silvera brought her lips close to his ear "Don't worry Ryder, both pups are alive but he doesn't know that"

Ryder looked down at his pups

Marley opened his eyes "Tick tick tick! BOOM!" then closed them

Suddenly a bright light towards the Park's entrance lit up the evening sky, smoke began to rise high in the sky and soon was followed by an rumble through the ground which echo'd through the entire Park

To be continued


	57. Unseen Circumstances (Part 3)

Chapter 57: Unseen Circumstances (Part 3)

Smoke and dust rose high in the sky, the remaining sunlight shone through it causing it to look a red/orange color. Everyone was curious to what it was, as the light gave way to darkness everyone got their torches out when Rach received a call from one of her Fire Bombers

"Rach come in" The pilot said sounding worried "Rach you there?"

Rach answered "Yes I'm here, what happened? What was that?" She questioned

"You are not going to believe in" The pilot said as his bomber hovered above the smoke "There has been an explosion, the Park Entrance Road is gone"

"What does he mean gone?" Skye questioned standing besides Ryder

Silvera looked at Marley "I'm guessing it was a bomb"

"That monster!" Rubble frowned growling "Why would he do this!"

Marley mumbled something to himself

Rach looked at Silvera "We need to find those other bombs"

"No! We need to find Chase and Marshall" Skye said frowning "Our members are out there"

"And worst of all they both are hurt" Rubble added tears filling his eyes "Ryder we have to find them!"

Ryder looked at his pup all were staring at him apart from Rocky

Rocky hasn't said anything since everyone arrived, he was too busy worrying about Chase and Marshall

"Rocky?" Ryder knelt besides him "Are you ok?"

Rocky never answered he just looked at the ground

Ryder placed his hand on Rocky's head "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Rocky shook Ryder's hand off "It's nothing"

"You can't lie to me" Ryder moved right in front of his face "Now tell me what's bothering you?"

Rocky looked Ryder in his eyes "What's bothering me? 2 of our members are missing! On top of that, they both hate me. I wish I were the one Marley tortured not Marshall, I deserve to die"

Marley opened an eye up

Ryder took a deep breath "Look you don't deserve to die, and I don't ever want to hear you say that"

"I can arrange your funeral mutt" Marley laughed "Your friends hate you because you are like me, not afraid to hurt someone you love" he smirked "Come here, I'll finish your pain"

Tears filled Rocky's eyes he went to move over towards Marley, but Ryder got in his way

"Ryder what's the point? I made Chase, Marshall and Everest leave the Paw Patrol, I injured Chase and went to kill Marshall" Rocky looked at his pup tag "You don't need a pup like me" He took hold of his pup tag and ripped it off his neck "You all hate me! Even you Ryder, you don't care about me"

"Rocky stop right there" Ryder went to put his hand on Rocky's head

Rocky glowed at him "Leave me" he threw his pup tag at Ryder's feet then ran off disappearing into the night

"ROCKY! Come back!" Ryder called out "ROCKY!"

"Great now we have 3 missing members" Skye frowned looking at Rubble

Rubble had tears falling down his face "What do we do now Ryder?"

"We find them, all of them" Ryder smiled

Edge approached Ryder "I can help you find them sir"

Ryder picked up Rocky's pup tag and placed it in his pocket "Thank you" he looked at the Bloodhound

Edge's handler removed his lead "Ryder, put your trust in Edge"

Ryder nodded and put Rocky's collar in front of Edge's nose who smelt it

"Ok I got his scent, come on" Edge said leading Ryder, Skye and Rubble into the forest, leaving Silvera, Rach with the Police and Marley who was still in cuff's, he was smirking

"I always intended this" Marley grinned "The Paw Patrol is doomed just like all of you"

Meanwhile in the Operating Room, Zuma was fully awake when Anna got a call from Silvera, he couldn't understand what was said because of his injured ear, he heard the words, Marshall and Chase, and Bombs

"Anna? What's going on?" Zuma asked jumping off his bed, more or less he fell off

Anna turned around after hanging up on Silvera "Woah Zuma what do you think you're doing?" she said running over to him

"Whewe's Wyder?" Zuma questioned as Anna picked him up and placed him back on his bed "Anna?"

"Zuma there's a problem" Anna sat down besides him on a chair

"What pwoblem?" Zuma asked her

Anna frowned unwrapping the bandage around his ear "I don't know the full details, but according to Silvera Chase and Marshall were puppynapped by a guy who had now planted Bombs across the park"

"Oh no that's totally bad!" Zuma flinched as Anna examined his ear

"The Police, Fire Authorities and our Rangers are working together to find them, and Ryder is looking for Chase and Marshall" Anna said cleaning Zuma's ear "But enough of that, your infection is getting worse I'll have to up your antibiotic's dosage"  
Zuma was flooded by emotions mainly worry "I'm alwight, can I help look for them?" He felt Anna stop cleaning his ear

"Zuma did you not hear what I just said?" Anna giggled "There's no way I'm letting you go"

"Pwease! I don't like being stuck in here, it sucks" Zuma frowned "I want to help"

Anna put some cream on his ear then redressed it "I know you do" she sat in front of him "But you are not well Zuma, your still injured"

Zuma sighed and laid his head down "Ow!" he flinched almost laying on his ear

"Careful" Anna smiled pulling a blanket over him "You need rest" she then went to check Dani and Jake

Tears fell down Zuma face

Everest was watching Anna, she saw how depressed Zuma looked and decided to do something she hopped she wouldn't regret

She jumped up on Zuma's bed "Let's go look for them"

"But Evewest, Anna said I can't" Zuma looked up at her "I'm huwt"

Everest smiled at him "I'll be with you" she nudged the side of his cheek "Come on, while Anna isn't looking"

Zuma stood up but almost fell off his bed "Woah!"

"I got you" Everest said helping him off the bed "Can you walk?"

"I think so" Zuma stood to his feet then fell into Everest

Everest smiled "I take that as a no"

"Give me a second" Zuma said again attempting to stand up but again fell into Everest

Everest saw Anna was about to turn around "Here get on my back"

"What?" Zuma asked confused

"Get on" Everest smiled at him "Come on I'll carry you"

"Um ok you suwe?" Zuma said climbing on her back

Everest carefully stood up "Yep and I'll be careful" she ran out of the Operating Room into the Infirmary but Katie almost tripped over them

"Careful pups..." Katie raised an eyebrow at them "What are you two doing?"

"We're just... Um going for a walk?" Zuma said at the same time as Everest

"I'm taking him to the toilet?" Everest looked at Katie

"Well which is it? Toilet or walk?" Katie raised her eyebrow higher

"Both" Everest smiled "I'm taking him to the toilet then going for a walk, don't worry Anna says he can"

Katie was suspicious "Wait here, I'll go double check"

"Ok" Everest waited until Katie disappeared in the Operating Room "Let's go!" she giggled quickly running out of the Infirmary "You ok up there Zuma?"

"I'm alwight, thanks for doing this Evewest" Zuma smiled to himself "I was getting totally bowed in that bed"

Everest chuckled "Your welcome, now lets find our friends!"

They both exited Ranger HQ then ran into the forest, the moon was shinning above them just enough so they could see

Rocky was running, he thought he was running away from everyone but instead he was moving towards Ranger HQ, he started running faster and faster and faster

"LOOK OUT!" someone yelled in front of him

Rocky dug his paws into the ground trying to stop himself he looked up then BAM before he knew it he was face first in the dirt

Everest fell to the ground, Zuma flew off her back laying on the ground

"Oh my gosh! Zuma are you ok?" Everest ran over to him, she turned and looked at Rocky "Rocky! What are you doing?"

"I'm fine thanks for asking" Rocky stood to his feet "Zuma?"

"Yeah dude" Zuma smiled laying on his side

"What are you doing here?" Rocky questioned watching Everest next to him

Everest helped Zuma stand up "Looking for the others" she looked at Zuma "You ok?"

"I'm alwight, Wocky help us look" Zuma smiled leaning on Everest

Rocky looked at Zuma's ear which was bandaged "You shouldn't even be here in your state"  
"Dude I'm fine, it only huwts a little" Zuma knew something wasn't right "Wocky? you ok?"

"Well apart from everyone hates me, and I'd be better off dead" He was cut off

"No one hates you Wocky, why would you think that?" Zuma questioned unable to stand anymore he sat down "I don't hate you"

Everest sighed "Lets just go Zuma"

"But Evewest you can't cawwy me fowevew" Zuma frowned "We need him"

"You two go, I'll be fine" Rocky tried to avoid eye contact with Everest

"Wocky?" Zuma was concerned

Everest stood up "It's fine Zuma, I'll carry you we don't need him" she saw the picture Marshall had given her laying on the ground, she walked over and picked it up

Zuma looked at Everest and then Rocky he could feel the tension between them

"I want to be alone" Rocky was about to walk off when he saw Zuma in the corner of his eye

Zuma stood up then tried to walk but almost collapsed "Wocky please" he said again trying to walk, but everything started to fade

"Zuma!" Rocky called out to him

Zuma shook his head to try regain his vision "Please Wocky, I need you the Paw Patwol needs you" without warning he began to fall over

Within seconds both Rocky and Everest were at Zuma's side

"You don't look so good" Everest said as she and Rocky helped him to sit down "I should take you back, it was wrong to take you when you're still hurt"

"No I want to look for them" Zuma stood up "Wocky it doesn't mattew if you think they hate you, theiw still youw fwiends pwease help us"

Rocky saw the determination in Zuma's face he sighed "Fine I'll help, but I'm doing this for you Zuma"

Everest frowned "We don't even need you!"

"You asked me for help!" Rocky snapped at her

"I didn't ask you, Zuma did" Everest snapped back "Anyway like I said I can carry him, I don't trust you with Zuma"

"What is that suppose to mean!" Rocky growled at her

Everest growled back "Look at what you did to Chase and almost did to my mate!"

Zuma saw the two arguing, he sighed to himself then started slowly walking away without them noticing (I'll find them myself!) he thought to himself

"Then GO! you hate me just like the others!" Rocky looked at her "I told you to leave me alone"

"You shouldn't of hurt Chase! Or tried to kill Marshall! I won't forgive you until Marshall does" Everest tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths

Rocky moved his face right in hers "EVEREST YO..." he paused "Wait where's Zuma?"

Everest instantly looked around "He was just here, this is your fault!"

"How is it my fault?!" Rocky shook his head "Doesn't matter we have to find him"

Zuma could hear the pups arguing, his vision began to blur but still he struggled on "I don't feel so good" he mumbled to himself, his ear felt hot and began to throb but unable to go any further he stopped everything was spinning "I... I..." he stood on an edge a stream

Rocky and Everest ran up behind him

"ZUMA!" They both yelled together then watched as he fell into the stream landing in the shallow water

Everest was the first to be by his side "Zuma are you ok?"

"Of course he's not" Rocky said standing beside her "He shouldn't even be here, what were you thinking?"

"Wocky I wanted to come, it's not Evewest's fault" Zuma tried to stand to his feet but was unable to "Wocky please I don't know what's going on between you too but dude pwease help"

Rocky took a deep breath "Alright, I'll help but as I said I'm doing this for you" he said putting his head under Zuma's and helped him stand up "Lean all your weight on me"

Zuma weakly smiled "Thanks dude" as Rocky helped keep him steady

Everest laid down "Get on" she smiled at Zuma

Rocky helped him on her back "Slowly Everest"

"Don't tell me something I already know" Everest snapped standing to her feet "You alright Zuma?"

"I'm tiwed but I'm ok" Zuma looked at Rocky "Dude what happened between all of you?"

"I did something extremely stupid" Rocky frowned "I wish I could take it back"

Everest smirked "But you can't take it back, you hurt them both"

"But Evewest, Wocky's a pawt of the Paw Patwol like us" Zuma's ear began to ache "My eaw huwts"

"Zuma I quit the team along with Chase and Marshall" Everest felt Zuma's mouth drop "But don't worry about it, and Ryder will take care of you once we find him"

Zuma gasped "Why did you dudes quit?"

Rock quickly changed the subject "We have to cross the stream"

Everest nodded "Hold on Zuma"

They began to cross the stream when they heard someone call from behind them

"Pups?" the voice called "It's Brad" he said running towards them

Everest slowly turned around "Good to see you Brad"

He smiled approaching the pups "There was an explosion I got separated from everyone" He paused seeing Zuma on Everest's back "Zuma what are you doing here?"

"Long stowy dude" Zuma giggled

"Here I'll carry you" Brad knelt down removing him from Everest's back "How are you feeling?"

"Tiwed and sowe" Zuma flashed a weak smile "But we need to find the othew's"

Brad gave each pup a pat "Then lets go find them, I don't have any clue what's going on" he said leading the pups across the stream

Everest and Rocky sighed at each other the continued following Brad

Not too far away from them, Ryder, Skye, Rubble lead by Edge were closing in on Chase, Marshall, Bella and Tim and his team, Tim was talking with Bella, she noticed Chase had been talking to Marshall for awhile

"I'll be right back Tim" Bella got up and walked over to the pups, she sat down in front of Marshall "Hey Chase since Marshall is still badly injured, he needs some rest as do you"

Chase looked at her "But I'm just comforting him"

"I know you are, it's ok Chase but you both need rest" she moved closer "Don't worry I'll watch over him, you get some rest please?"

Chase looked over at Tim who nodded, he sighed "Alright, but I'm counting on you to protect him, here's my brother please don't let anything happened to him"

Bella chuckled and smiled "Don't worry I'll keep both eyes on him, nothing will get past me to hurt him I promise"

Chase smiled and stood up, slowly he walked over to Tim

"Hi Chase, how are you feeling?" Tim asked as Chase sat down on the ground besides him

Chase looked at the other Junior Rangers who were asleep around the fire then looked up at Tim "Thank you for saving Marshall and I"

"You don't need to thank me" Tim smiled giving him a pat "It's part of being a Ranger"

Bella looked at the injured pup laying in front of her, she felt sorry for him (No one should go through what your going through Marshall, I feel so sorry for you) she thought to herself

Marshall moaned and moved a bit

"Don't worry Marshall, you will be just fine" Bella smiled then gave him a friendly lick to his forehead

Marshall moaned again "Everest is that you?" He slowly opened his eyes

Bella giggled "No Marshall"

Marshall was startled seeing the Beagle sitting in front of him instead of Everest "Wh...wh..who are you? And why did you l...lick me?" he asked her now fully awake "I'm already with someone else, her name is..."

"Everest, I know" Bella smiled at him "She's a Husky pup, I watch the news" she giggled "The Paw Patrol's rescues are usually all over it"

"Why did you lick me?!" Marshall raised his voice at her

Bella looked at Marshall then saw Chase staring at her, he walked over towards them

"Why did you lick him?" Chase frowned now standing in front of the Beagle "He's already with someone! Besides you don't even know him!"

Bella keeping her calm how she was trained looked at Chase and smiled "Relax I meant nothing by it, it was for support to let him know he's safe"

Chase growled a little bit "There's other ways you can do that, rather then licking him! I would appreciate it if you leave us"

"Chase it's better if either Tim or I look after him, you are still injured and you need rest" Bella said standing up

"I'm fine! I don't want complete stranger's licking him! I'll watch over him! And protect him!" Chase walked between her and Marshall "We don't need a complete stranger to look after us, and making Marshall uncomfortable, please leave!" he growled a little to let Bella know he meant it

Bella sighed "Alright, if you need anything let me know" she turned around and walked over to Tim, she lay down besides him "Tim can you keep an eye on them? I don't want to anger him anymore"

Tim smiled "Sure, I want to check on Marshall anyway, I'm worried about him"

"Be careful" Bella warned watching as Tim stood up with his medical bag

"I'll be fine" He walked over to the pups

Chase saw Tim and growled "Tim? Did Bella send you?"

Tim shook his head "No, I would like to check Marshall if that's fine by you?"

Chase nodded at Tim "Ok sure"

"Thank you Chase" Tim knelt besides them "Marshall are you awake?" he questioned removing the bandages from his neck

Marshall moaned and opened his eyes to see Tim looking down at him "Who are you?" he asked weakly

"Hi Marshall, I'm Tim I've been taking care of you" Tim pulled out a bottle of water "I'd like you to drink some water, to keep your fluids up" he held the bottle in front of him

Marshall shook his head "I'm not thirsty"

Chase looked concerned

"You have to drink" Tim slightly touched Marshall's neck causing him to yelp "I'm sorry I have to clean this, but Marshall you need to drink"

"Buddy drink it for me, for Ryder for Everest" Chase said sitting up

Tim turned his head "Chase you also need rest" He forced Chase to lay down

Marshall moaned then opened his mouth

Tim looked at the Dalmatian, his neck was covered in severe burns his skull was still fractured although it was healing, and his bite wound was leaking blood, and his paw was severally broken. Both pups paws were burns from walking through the smoldering forest "Marshall I am very sorry this happened to you and Chase"

"It's ok, don't be sorry" Marshall said swallowing the water "It's that man who should be sorry"

Tim smiled "Good boy, drink slowly" He said redressing his neck, he then examined Marshall's bite wound caused by Chase "This looks infected, what happened? Did you get in a fight?" Tim questioned removing the old bandages from the bite wound

Marshall shook his head "No, I don't want to talk about it"

Chase looked at the wound he caused on Marshall tears fell from his eyes he had a flash back

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

_Chase bolted towards Ed who was attempting to stand, this blow would be the final one Chase was aiming for Ed's throat_

_"I'M GOING FINISH YOU!" Chase yelled "YOU MURDER! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"_

_Chase leaped off the ground his mouth open he was airborne heading for Ed's throat, the next few seconds something happened which was unpredictable, Chase's mouth connected, he and Ed fell through the side of the tent, Chase bit down with his teeth as hard as he could, he felt his teeth rip into flesh, only it wasn't Ed he was biting. Realizing it wasn't Ed, Chase let go the taste of blood and fur filled his mouth he blinked_

_"Mar... Marshall?! Why?!" Chase asked shocked spiting out his blood_

_Marshall attempted to sit up but Chase had bit into his side, blood leaked from the bite mark dripping down his side onto the dirt "Because... This isn't the Chase I know and love" Marshall said laying on the ground_

_Chase slowly walked over to Marshall, tears filled his eye's "Marshall I used my full strength I could've killed you buddy"_

_"I know, but I stopped you from doing something stupid" Marshall smiled "If you killed Ed, you would be no differe..." Marshall paused then yelped out in pain_

_Chase howled "HELP! SOMEONE!"_

**FLASH BACK ENDS**

* * *

(I can't believe him, Marshall put himself in harms way again and again and look what I did to him, I nearly killed him) Tears dripped down his cheeks as he watched Tim tend to his best friend

"I do need to clean this wound as well" Tim reach into his bag and pulled some cream out he looked at Chase "Are you ok?"  
"What? huh? Oh yeah I'm fine" Chase smiled he noticed Marshall looking at him, quickly he removed the tears from his cheeks

Marshall went to open his mouth but was bombarded by pain from bite wound "Ouch!"

"Sorry Marshall, the cream stings a bit I should've warned you" Tim said wrapping a bandage around the wound "This should do, but this wound is deep" He felt around the wound which was red in color and swollen

Marshall yelped closing his eyes

Again Chase went to sit up

"Chase down" Tim frowned "I told you, you need to rest you're injured too"

Chase sighed then laid back down

Tim turned back to Marshall "Is it sore around the wound Marshall?"

Marshall nodded

Tim looked at him (This poor pup, and the rest of the Paw Patrol, being put through all of this I can't imagine how Ryder is taking it) Tim thought to himself, then looked at Marshall's paw which was his main concern it was completely smashed

"I need to check your paw, it's going to hurt Marshall" Tim warned seeing blood dripping through the splint

"How much will it hurt him?" Chase asked concerned

"Probably a lot, but I need to check it" Tim frowned looking at the pups "I need to do this"

Chase growled "No one is going to cause him anymore pain!"

"Chase" Marshall knew his paw was severally broken and he could feel the warmth of the blood dripping from his paw "He has to do it, I'll be ok"

"But Marshall you're too weak" Chase looked worried "Your body can't handle anymore pain"

"I can handle it" Marshall smiled "Go ahead Tim"

Tim nodded then started removing the bandaged around the splint, Marshall flinched "You alright?"

Marshall nodded, but as soon as Tim removed the bandages completely pain exploded from his paw

"IT HURTS!" Marshall screamed out "OW!"

Chase sat up growling "Stop it! You're making him worse!"

"Marshall?" Tim said as he quickly went to put the bandage back on but Marshall grabbed his hand with his good paw

"I'm fine" He smiled weakly "Continue"

Tim frowned looking at Marshall who was in obvious pain "No I'm done, like Chase said we don't want to cause you anymore pain by putting stress on your body" he started to re-bandaged the splint then gave Marshall more water "Finish drinking this, you need to keep fluids up and rest lots of rest" He turned to Chase "You to Chase"

Marshall nodded "T...Tim?" He said after he finished drinking "Thank you"

Tim smiled "I'm so sorry this happened to you, I promise you I'll help you as best I can" he said finishing wrapping the splint "How are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts" Marshall moaned "So much pain"

"I'll get you something for it" Tim pulled out a needle from his bad "This will help reduce it" he pressed the needle into Marshall's side with caused him to yelp

Chase sat up ready to push Tim out the way

Marshall noticed the look on Chase's face "Chase it's ok"

Chase growled and laid back down

"All done, now rest" Tim pulled the blanket over him then turned his attention to Chase "May I check on you?"

"Why? I'm fine" Chase looked at Tim who wasn't convinced, Chase sighed "Sure"

Tim knelt besides him "This head injury of your's, looks infected" He said removing the old bandages, Tim gasped at the wound "What happened to you?"

Chase frowned "A so called friend did this"

"What? Why would a friend hurt you?" Tim questioned cleaning the wound which caused Chase to flinch "Sorry Chase I have to get rid of all this old blood"

"It's fine" Chase said avoiding the first question

Tim knew Chase ignored the question for a reason "How are you feeling? Because you feel like you're temperature is high" he pulled out a thermometer from his bag

"Tired" Chase walked over to him "Thanks for taking care of us" he laid down on Tim's lap which surprised the Teenager

Tim checked Chase's temperature "Chase your temperature is to high! I need to get it down" he re-bandaged his head placing him on the ground next to Marshall then took a cloth and wet it "I want you to keep this on your forehead, can you do that for me?"

Chase nodded  
"Good pup, now get some rest I'll be back in a few to check on both of you" Tim stood up and went to walk away

"Tim wait" Chase said causing Tim to turn around "Please tell Bella I'm sorry, I know she was only trying to help"

Tim smiled "Why don't you tell her yourself? I'll get her to watch over both of you during tonight"

"Alright, thanks" Chase said laying his head next to Marshall's

Meanwhile Brad was still carrying Zuma, Everest and Rocky were running along side him. Brad has filled Zuma in with everything that happened so far

"Why would anyone want to plant bombs? or huwt Marshall and Chase? Dude that's just wong" Zuma frowned snuggling into Brad's arms

"He's a lunatic" Brad replied back looking down at Zuma "Anyway how are you feeling?"

"Tiwed but I sweaw if I evew see that dude I'll kill him! for what he did to Chase and Marshall" Although Zuma was injured he meant every word

Rocky looked at Zuma "You're injured"

"So?" Zuma frowned "I'm not that injuwed"

"Um I beg to differ, you're still badly injured Zuma" Brad gave him a pat "In your current stat you shouldn't even think about it"

Zuma sighed, although the pain he was feeling was bad he was still determent to protect his friends even if that meant killing someone

Everest looked at Rocky then up at Zuma

"Ryder wouldn't allow it" Everest replied "Besides I don't think you could handle it"

"What's that meant to mean?" Zuma frowned at her "I can take that dude" he moved his head wrongly causing pain to shoot from his ear "Ouch!" he moaned

"See I rest my case" Brad giggled giving Zuma a pat

Zuma felt his vision started to fade "Can we west?"

Brad nodded "Alright pups lets take a rest" he sat down under a burnt tree, he laid Zuma across his lap both Everest and Rocky sat on either side of him

"How do you feel Zuma?" Brad placed his hand on his head

Zuma struggled to keep his eyes open "Sowe but mostly tiwed"

"You have a fever" Brad said checking his stats "Your ear feels extremely hot"

"I shouldn't have brought him along" Everest frowned "It's my fault"

Rocky sighed "It's not your fault Everest, like Zuma said he wanted to come" He couldn't believe he just stood up for her

"Thanks Wocky, yeah Evewest I wanted to go besides I feel alwight now" Zuma lied trying to make her feel better

Brad, Rocky and Everest looked at Zuma who looked like he was about to pass out, neither of them were convinced

Ryder, Skye, Rubble and Edge were not very far away, they also decided to take a break

"Lets rest a bit, we've been walking for ages" Rubble complained sitting down

Ryder giggled "Sure, Edge?"

"That's fine with me, I'm thirsty and could do with a drink anyway" Edge replied also sitting down

"Skye would you like a drink too?" Ryder asked shinning a torch into a bad

Skye nodded and watched Ryder pull 3 bowls out then poured water into them

Edge started drinking then looked at Ryder "Thank you Sir"

Ryder smiled but looked into the night

"Ryder? You ok?" Rubble asked sitting besides him

"I'm worried" Ryder replied

"About Marshall?" Skye added looking up at him

"Yes, and Chase" Ryder looked at her "And also Zuma, we haven't had any update on his state yet"

"I'm sure they all are fine" Skye smiled at him "They're all tough"

"I hope you're right" Ryder looked extremely worried "I can't handle anymore of my pups injured"

Rubble raised his head up "Well I'm ok" he grinned

Skye and Edge laughed

Ryder smiled "Yes, yes you are" he bent over and gave both Skye and Rubble a pat "When we get back to the Lookout I have 3 pups to take care of"

"They'll get better" Skye smiled at him "We will help you Ryder"

"Thanks pups" Ryder had a drink of water "We'll we better get going, you pups ready to keep moving?"

They all nodded and stood up, Edge lead the way again

Meanwhile the Police were about to take Marley into a Police Helicopter, Silvera and Rach were watching them, Rach was sitting down as Silvera examined the back of her head

"Wow he really hit you hard" Silvera said cleaning her head "Lucky it didn't do more damage then this, how does it feel?" she asked looking at the injury under a torch light

"Doesn't hurt much" Rach smiled looking at the moon above them "So we're cousin's?"

Silvera walked around the front of her "I guess so" she looked at Rach

"All this time I thought he was dead" Rach frowned "And I thought I had no family other then Ed, what a day" She suddenly felt dizzy

Silvera quickly grabbed her arm "You better sit down before you fall down"

Rach giggled "Thanks" She looked at Marley "You have no idea how Ed and I felt when we thought you died"

"You never cared Rach" Marley smirked at her "Don't pretend you did"

"Ignore him, you have me now" Silvera gave her a hug, Rach hugged back

2 of the 4 Police guarding Marley went in the Helicopter

"Oh my god! look at that!" Marley pointed at the sky

Everyone turned to look where he was pointing, once no one had their attention on him Marley ran off into the forest chasing after Marshall and Chase

"What are we looking at?" Silvera asked looking at the sky

Rach looked at Silvera then noticed something which made her heart almost stop "He's gone!"

"What?!" Silvera and the Police Officers spun around to see Marley missing "Oh no! He's going after Ryder!"

Meanwhile Ryder, Skye Rubble and Edge were rapidly closing in on Marshall, Chase, Tim and Bella, while Brad, Zuma, Rocky and Everest approached from another direction, Marley was running as fast as he could to beat everyone to them

Chase and Marshall had drifted off to sleep leaving Bella and Tim to watch over them, Bella heard a noise behind the Junior Rangers sleeping on the ground

"Come out! I know you are there!" She growled showing her teeth "I'm warning you!"

Tim stood up next to her then moved next to Marshall and Chase

A figure was seen behind a tree "Hello pups!" The voice said in the darkness of the night

To be continued


	58. Unseen Circumstances (Part 4)

Chapter 58: Unseen Circumstances (Part 4)

Bella was still growling at his unknown figure, which was still hidden behind the tree Tim shone a torch at them, now being able to see Bella instantly ran at high speed towards the person

"Woah stop!" The person yelled out as Bella almost connected with them

"Who are you!" Bella growled instantly stopping but still not able to see the figure properly "SPEAK NOW"

"Bbbbrad?" Marshall opened his eyes upon hearing his voice "Is it you?"

Tim looked at Marshall then at Bella

Brad came into view holding an unconscious Zuma in his arms "Pups! We found you!"

Everest and Rocky appeared from behind him

"No way! Is that Zuma!?" Bella suddenly felt her face turn hot

Brad raised an eyebrow "Yes this is Zuma"

Zuma slowly opened his eyes to see the Beagle looking up at him

"OH MY GOD HE LOOKED AT ME!" Bella paused "Wait did I say that out loud?"

Tim giggled "Yep you did"

Bella's face turn bright red

Tim laughed still standing next to Marshall and Chase

"What's going on?' Zuma curiously asked "Chase Marshall? Are they alwight?"

Brad placed Zuma next to Rocky "I'll go check on them" He turned to Rocky "Rocky watch him for me"

Rocky nodded sitting besides Zuma

"How are you?" Rocky asked Zuma as Brad walked over to Tim

"Sowe, my eaw huwts" Zuma laid down "And I'm totally wowwied dude"

"Everything will be ok" Rocky smiled trying to cheer him up "You just need to worry about yourself"

"Myself? How can you say that Wocky? Marshall and Chase are both injuwed, Wyder and the others awe out thewe somewhewe" A tear fell from Zuma's eye "And I can't even help ouw fwiends"

Rocky moved himself closer to Zuma, he placed his paws around him and gave him a brotherly hug "It's going to be alright Zuma, have faith"

Zuma returned the hug "Tanks Wocky" he smiled tightening his grip around Rocky

Rocky could feel his fur becoming wet from Zuma's tears so he just held Zuma

Brad stood next to Tim "Hi, thank you for looking after the pups I'm going to make sure you and your team get promoted from Junior Rangers" he smiled at the teenager

Tim was shocked "Just doing our job Ranger Brad sir"

Bella giggled then walked over to Zuma and Rocky, who had just separated from their hug, they both turned and looked at her

"Hi Zuma, I'm... um well I'm ugh I'm..." She paused as the words wouldn't come out "I'm.. I'm... Bella!"

Zuma giggled at her "Totally awesome to meet you Bella" he turned to Rocky "Can you help me over to Marshall and Chase?"

Rocky nodded

"Why? I would love to carry you there!" Bella placed her paw over her mouth "I mean I could carry you on my back"

"No tank you, I've had enough back wides dude" Zuma giggled at her "Wocky can you help me?"

"Sure Zuma" Rocky stood up "Lean on me" he placed his head under Zuma's tummy and helped him stand up "Easy Zuma"

Zuma stood up with Rocky's help a few times he almost fell over "I don't think I can do this"

"Of course you can!" Rocky moved himself right next to Zuma "Just lean all your weight on me"

"Alwight tanks dude" Zuma said leaning on Rocky he turned to Bella "Lovely to meet you Bella" he smiled at the Beagle who blushed

Everest approached Bella "Don't worry your secret is safe with me"

"Wait what?" Bella asked spinning around the see the Husky giggle

Everest giggled and winked at her then ran past her, but suddenly tears filled her eyes seeing Marshall wrapped in so many bandages

"Oh my gosh! Marshall!" She cried out running past Zuma and Rocky "Are you ok?" she asked now at his side

Marshall managed to smile at her "I'm ok"

"No he's not" Chase said trying to sit up but instantly fell over, he sighed

Tim walked over then knelt down in front of Everest "He's hurt bad, I've done all I can for him"

"Who is this?" Everest asked growling at Tim

"Everest that's..." Chase was cut off

"Hi I'm Tim" he smiled at her "Bella and I rescued them"

Brad approached them with Rocky, Zuma and Bella behind him

Chase looked up to see Rocky helping Zuma

"What is he doing here?" Chase growled at Rocky

"Zuma can you walk by yourself?" Rocky asked not wanting to go near Chase

"I'll twy dude" Zuma moved away from Rocky and tried to walk but instantly he fell over

"I got you" Bella appeared out of nowhere "I told you I can carry you" she smiled nudging him

Zuma felt goose bumps appear on his body "Tanks Bella" he said leaning on her

Bella grinned ear from ear as she helped him towards Chase and Marshall "Slowly" she said as Zuma slowly sat down between both pups

"Dudes are you alwight?" Zuma asked looking at the injured pups "We wewe so wowwied about you two"

Marshall moaned then closed his eyes

"Is he alwight?" Zuma asked again looking worried

Chase shook his head then noticed Rocky walking towards them, he growled

"Get away from us Rocky!" Chase slowly stood to his feet

Rocky ignored him and walked in front of Marshall who was half conscious

Chase got right in his face "I told you to get away from us traitor!

"I'm not a traitor!" Rocky raised his voice "I just want to see how you all are!"

Marshall managed to lift his head "Why would you care Rocky?" a tear fell from Marshall's eye

"Why can't you just forgive me?" Rocky asked sitting in front Marshall

"I just can't" Marshall let his head drop to the ground

Rocky looked at the Dalmatian who was barely conscious

"Why Marshall?" Rocky asked a tear dripped down his cheek

"Um because you hurt him?! and look at what you did to Chase!" Everest raised her voice

Chase growled "I'm warning you! If you come any closer!"

Rocky ignored Chase and continued to sit in front of Marshall  
"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Chase growled now sitting up

"CHASE!" Rocky turned towards him and raised his paw

Zuma was shocked at what he was seeing, he knew if Rocky hits Chase he could injury him even more

Rocky raised his paw high above his head, his eyes were full of rage and anger "I'M NOT A TRAITOR!" he yelled

"STOP!" Zuma stood up ignoring the pain which burst from his ear and ran towards the pups

Chase watched as Rocky brought his paw down so fast no one could see it moving, just as the paw was about to connect with Chase a brown figure appeared

THUMP then a yelp echo'd through everyone's ears

Everyone stopped and looked, Chase had no idea what just happened

"Ow!" Zuma moaned laying in front of Chase, his bandage around his ear was ripped and blood began to leak from it, Marshall looked up

"ZUMA!" Marshall yelled attempting to stand up but instantly collapsed

Rocky gasped and looked down at his paw, pieces of Zuma's bandage was caught in his claws

Now Marshall was now the one full of rage, seeing Rocky injury his friends again and again he had enough, Marshall forced himself up with his good paws, within seconds something happened which no one saw coming

"ROCKY!" Marshall yelled at the pup "I'M TIRED OF THIS!"

Rocky never even had time to look up, when he was suddenly bombarded by pain. That's all he felt when someone's paw smashed him across his face, it was so fast and so much force behind the hit Rocky instantly buckled over in pain, he felt a warm liquid dripped down his cheek, he looked up to see Marshall standing on his back paws with his good front paw still raised in the air

"If you EVER EVER go to hurt someone again I swear... I swear" Marshall paused as pain exploded from his body

Chase, Zuma, and Everest were all shocked at what just happened, Marshall was never seen this way before he was usually the pup clown the peaceful one, not violent. Tim, Bella and Brad just watched they were just as surprised as the pups

"Mmmmarshall" Rocky said looking up at him "Wh... what did you do that for?"

"You deserved that" Marshall flinched feeling his own pain take hold of him, unable to stand any longer he allowed himself fall to ground with a hard THUD "I... I... I..." he rolled over in pain

Everest was quickly by both Zuma and Marshall's side "Are you pups ok?'

Zuma was panting heavily on the ground "I'm alwight"

Everest licked Marshall's cheek "Marshall, you alright?"

Marshall shook his head "Everything hurts" he said closing his eyes

"Your going to be alright" Everest once again planted a lick on his cheek "You just have to hold on"

"How?" Marshall asked opening an eye "I can't put up with this pain"

Chase tried to move closer to Marshall but flinched with his own pain

"Dude it's ok" Zuma looked over at Marshall "Wyder is looking for us, when he gets hewe evewything's going to be alwight"

"I beg to differ" Marley appeared behind Tim and Brad knocking both out with a rock "It's clear I didn't finish Marshall like I thought I did, so now I will!"

Rocky was still laying on the ground, Bella stood in front of the injured pups, Everest stood over Marshall, while Chase growled

"Like I'm scared of a bunch of pups!" although Marley was a tad scared of the Beagle "Hm you could be a problem" He looked at her and put his hand in his pocket the pups all watch as he pulled out a gun

Bella lowered her head and growled "Wait!"

Marley laughed and pointed the gun at her

"Say goodnight" Marley laughed just as he squeezed the trigger

Zuma didn't think he instantly stood up and ran towards Bella, he pushed her just as the gun was fired

BANG...

The gun shot echo'd across the surrounding area

"What what..." Bella opened her eyes to see Zuma laid across her, blood dribbled from his back leg "Oh my god Zuma!" Bella gently laid him on the ground "Are you alright?"

Zuma moaned then lost consciousness

Rage filled the Beagle "HOW DARE YOU!" she stood up in front of Zuma growling

Marley laughed "Oh come on, if I really wanted to kill you I'd shoot you in the head but I wasn't aiming for it" he looked at Zuma "Pity he already looks hurt, oh well Marshall's turn" he pointed the gun at Marshall "If any of you pups move I'll shoot you all"

Chase, Everest and Rocky all froze

Marshall did something he hoped he wouldn't regret "Please don't hurt my friends, kill me but don't hurt them" tears fell from his eyes

Everest went to open her mouth but Marley walked towards them with the gun pointed at Marshall

"You never seem to amaze me Marshall" Marley laughed as he past Rocky, then Bella and Zuma he then booted Everest out of the way, she fell into Chase "Marshall you are either incredibly brave or extremely stupid" he picked Marshall up by the scruff of his neck "You ready to die mutt?"

Marshall somehow found the strength to claw Marley across his face leaving a deep scratch

"OW! Mutt!" Marley throw Marshall against a tree knocking him out cold, he fell on Chase

"Marshall? buddy?" Chase gently nudging him "Marshall speak to me!"

Marshall moaned then opened an eye up but fell unconscious

"I wanted to finish this with some fun" Marley smirked standing in front of Chase and Marshall, he kicked Marshall off of Chase "Hm how about we cook you?" he laughed picking Marshall up then walked towards the campfire "I want to hear you scream"

Marshall opened his eyes as he began to feel the heat from the fire

"Leave him alone!" Chase growled but his own pain restricted him from moving

"I guess a a Hot Dog will have to do" Marley laughed then pointed the gun at Marshall's head as he held the Dalmatian over the campfire

Marshall felt the heat from the fire burning his paws he screamed in pain

"STOP! Please don't do it!" Everest screamed running towards him

Marley pointed to gun at her "I will shoot anyone who tries to stop me" he turned his attention back to Marshall "Scream louder!" he laughed holding Marshall just above the flames

Marshall's eyes almost popped out of his sockets as he felt the flames burning his paws "Sssssssstop!" he screamed out in pain "Pppppplease!" he lost consciousness

"No I want you awake for this" Marley slapped Marshall across his face, but he remained unconscious "Fine" Marley took hold of his broken paw and lowered it closer to the fire

Marshall instantly woke up he felt his cast begin to burn "SSSSTOOOPPPP!"

"MARSHALL!" Rocky growled standing right behind Marley, without thinking he leaped off the ground and fly up towards Marley

Marley turned around just as Rocky connected with him causing him to fall over, Marshall fell to the ground, one of the Junior Rangers quickly pulled him away from the campfire and placed him next to Chase

Marshall regained consciousness just as Chase passed out "Wh..." Marshall once again fell unconscious

Rocky growled now on top of Marley "I swear I will..."

Marley laughed then grabbed Rocky by the scruff of his neck he stood to his feet holding Rocky "You will what mutt?" he pressed the gun underneath Rocky's neck "Now now, I will simply kill you then your friend over there" he laughed

Rocky accepted his fate and looked at Marley's face "What's the point of living anyway? No one wants me alive, everyone hates me, the pups all hate me, Ryder hates me"

"That's not true Rocky!" A voice yelled behind him

"Yeah we don't hate you buddy!" Another voice said

Rocky turned his face to see Ryder standing there, behind him were Rubble and Skye

"I love you, and the Paw Patrol needs you Rocky" Ryder said as tears fell from his eyes "Don't you ever think differently"

Marley laughed "Well isn't that just adorable" he looked at Ryder "I'm glad you could be here to see this Ryder" Marley grinned putting his finger over the trigger "One move and this mutt is history" he looked back at Rocky

"You don't have to do this Marley" Ryder took one step

"Woah what did I say?" Marley smirked pressing his finger against the trigger

"ROCKY!" Ryder yelled out running towards him, but he instantly stopped as a figure appeared out of the darkness of the night

Out of nowhere Edge appeared he ran at a speed so fast Marley never saw him coming, he connected with Marley sending the gun and Rocky airborne

Ryder ran under the falling pup, he put his arms out and caught Rocky then the gun

"I've got you, you're safe now" Ryder said hugging Rocky who burst out crying in his owner's arms "Hey hey pup you're safe" he saw the scratch from Marshall across Rock's face and bandaged it

"That monster" Rocky felt his tears get wiped away he opened his eyes to see Ryder still bandaging his scratch "Ryder... I..."

"Shhh everything will be ok pup" Ryder kissed his head "I'm here now"

"But Chase, Zuma and Marshall are hurt" Rocky looked across the other side of the campfire where the 3 pups were lying on the ground

Marley went to stand up but Edge dug his claws into his stomach

Ryder turned around still holding Rocky "Move and you are dead" said then pointed the gun in Marley's face, he turned his face towards his pups who were all shocked to see him

Brad stood up "I'll take that Ryder" He said taking the gun from Ryder's hand, he then pointed the gun at Marley

Edge was still on top of Marley "You escaped me once but move and this time you die!" he growled

"Edge I can take it from here" Brad said as Edge growled one last time then jumped off Marley "Stand up! and put your hands on your head"

Marley stood up grinning then raised his hands above his head "Ok, ok there"

Brad tied him to a tree "That should restrain you until the Police get here"

Marley smirked

Ryder saw 3 of his pups lying on the ground each were unconscious, Bella was next to Zuma, while Everest was with Chase and Marshall, Skye and Rubble stood behind Ryder, Tim and the other Junior Rangers all stood up shocked at what just happened

Meanwhile someone was approaching the National Park in a Helicopter, it was someone no one would have ever expected

"Ma'am we're almost at the Park, shall I help you get ready my lady?" a Man asked

A female was standing in front of a mirror, she had beautiful red hair which was so long it dangled past her knee's, her eyes were bluer then Marshall's her skin was pale, she was wearing a glittery pink shirt with black pants that were skinny, she had black high heel shoes on which sparkled in the light

"My Lady?" the man said handing her a pink hair brush

She looked at the TV screen above her head the news was on

A news reported appeared on the TV she looked into the screen "Disaster has stuck just outside of the town Adventure Bay, a Forest Fire burnt its way through the new National Park devastating the region, although it has been brought under control with the help of the Rangers, and the Fire Authorities" The news reporter paused "Folks we just received reports that some of the Paw Patrol members were puppynapped, at this stage we do not know the full details. Stay tuned for further updates during the night"

The TV showed pictures of the Park burning near Jake's Mountain

"Such a pity this park was so lovely" she turned to the male "Do we know who the pupnapper is?"

"Yes his name is Marley, here's his file " the man answered handing the woman a folder

"Hm, I see" She opened the file and started reading "What is the current status inside the Park?"

"Well my lady, Marley escaped the Police and is after the pups" The man frowned

The woman closed the folder "This could cause us problems"

"My lady shall I get your gun?" The man asked her

"No that will not be necessary" She turned to her body guards "This Marley character has caused so much damage to my park, but leave him to me"

Her body guards all nodded

"It is a real shame I was looking forward to visiting the park once it was opened" The woman gently pulled the hair brush through her thick hair

"I'm sure it's fixable my lady" the man watched the woman brush her hair

She smiled "If not then we will just repair it" she placed the hair brush down "I had to postpone my tour in China to fix this mess" She frowned looking in the mirror then started to style her hair

"Here allow me" The man said putting the woman's hair up into a bun "How's this my lady?"

She looked at her hair in the mirror "It's perfect thank you as always" she turned to her pilot "How far out are we?"

The pilot looked at the radar "About 4 hours out Ms"

"I'm afraid the Paw Patrol may not have 4 hours" The woman frowned "Can we pick up the pace?"

"Certainly" The pilot smiled making the Helicopter fly faster "In this current speed we will reach the Park under 3 hours"

"Good work" The woman smiled "Do they know we are coming?"

"No my lady" The man said putting a necklace around the woman's neck "They don't have any idea about your arrival"

"Brilliant! Now let's keep it as a surprise" She smiled turning around "How do I look?" she asked

"You look beautiful as usual my lady" The man replied "The rangers and pups will be more then likely a mess"  
"Yes I'm fully aware of that, lets hope my arrival will help them" She said putting her watch on "I will make that Marley pay for what he has done"

"Of course you will" The man looked at the woman and smiled

The woman pulled out her laptop

"My lady? What are you doing?" The man curiously asked her

She smiled "I'm getting the current location from Ryder's pup pad"

"You can do that?" The man asked shocked

"You should know me by now I can do anything" She smiled at him while typing on the keyboard "Great, I got his location"

"My Lady you are so incredibly smart" He took his phone and plugged it into her laptop "Alright got it on here"

"Fantastic!" The lady looked at her laptop

The mans phone rang he answered it "Hello?"

"Oh hi, it's Detective Rose we have an update for you" Detective Rose said looking into her phone "Marley is after the pups, mainly Marshall, he's also planted bombs across the park but don't worry we have Police and Fire Fighters searching for the bombs"

"How dare him!" The woman frowned "He is going to pay for everything he's done"

"We will handle Marley" Detective Rose smiled

"No, you will leave him to me. I want to have a personal word with him" The woman frowned again "I should be in China right now, he's not only ruined my tour but also my park!"

"My Lady don't get stressed you know it's not good for your skin" The man put his hand on her shoulder

"Your right" She took a deep breathe "Ok Detective keep up the great work, but no one touches Marley till we get there, understood?"

"But..." Detective Rose was cut off

"I would do what she says Detective" The man chuckled "Trust me"

"Very well" With that Detective Rose hung up

"Detectives always think they know better" She sighed "We might need my gun" The woman turned around looking at the man  
The man nodded and opened a suitcase which was full of different guns "Which one My Lady?"

She smiled at him "Pick any, I always trust your judgement"

He nodded again "Why do we keep so many guns anyway?"

"A Woman can never have enough" She giggled "Besides with all those fans I need to protect myself"

"With guns?" The pilot asked over hearing the conversation "Isn't that over doing it a little?"

"Not at all" The Woman watch the man pick up a small pink gun "Ah yes that will do"

"Wow why not go for a big one?" The pilot asked "I mean you have so many but you pick the smallest?"

"My Lady doesn't want to ruin her manicure" The man said handing the small pink gun to the woman

The pilot laughed "Seriously?"

"Excuse me? You have no idea how much a manicure costs these days" She placed the gun into her pink purse

"You famous people are all the same" The pilot replied

"Pardon me?" The woman walked and stood next to the Pilot "What is that suppose to mean?"

"You're worrying about ruining your manicure" He looked up at the woman

She raised an eyebrow "If I were you I'd worry about your job and leave my manicure to me"

The man stood behind her and laughed "My Lady come on, time for your dinner before we arrive at the park"

"Have you ever fort off a crowd of screaming fans with your bare hands?" she whispered in the pilot's ear "Trust me I can do so much more then you think, I'm not like other (Famous) people"

The pilot swallowed hard "How should I know?"

"Then don't judge me, just because I'm famous doesn't make me like everyone else. I do have a heart" She planted a kiss on the pilot's cheek who instantly blushed "Now focus on flying this helicopter"

"My Lady you just kissed him, I'm pretty sure his pilot skill went from 100 to 0" The man laughed "Come before he crashes us"

The woman laughed then walked into the back of the helicopter

"She kissed me!" The pilot said touching his cheek "SHE KISSED ME!"

Suddenly the helicopter started to move from side to side

"Focus!" One of the woman's body guards said standing behind the Pilot "Don't crash us just because you were kissed by..." he was cut off

"You're just jealous" The Pilot laughed gaining control of the helicopter "I will never wash this cheek again"

The woman heard the Pilot and laughed "That's what they all say"

"My Lady I have never washed this shoulder when you kissed it" The man said looking at his shoulder

"Yes and now it stinks" She laughed "You really need to wash it"

"Never My Lady" The man said cleaning a chair then the Woman sat down "When your lips touch something, it's like any man's dream just came true" he said pulling over a table on wheels

She smiled at him "Hopefully we can help the Paw Patrol overcome this nightmare, have we heard from my Medical Unit yet?"

"Yes My Lady, they are behind us" The man placed a napkin around the Woman's neck

"Ah good, my personal doctors will be able to help them, since I'm paying for the Paw Patrol's medical bill" she said taking hold of a knife and fork "Make sure they get all the Medical attention they need, also we may transfer them to my private hospital"

"Of course My Lady" the man smiled writing it down on a note pad

"How are the pups doing?" The woman asked putting a carrot in her mouth

The man placed the note pad down "The pups Rocky, Skye, Everest and Rubble only have minor injuries, however Zuma and Chase's are more serious, but from what I can tell Marshall's are by far the worse"

The woman finished the carrot "Ok, I want a full update on Zuma Chase and Marshall before we get there so my Medical Unit knows what to expect and they can prepare" she said placing another carrot in her mouth

"Right away My lady" The man noticed a piece of carrot on her shirt "Let me get that for you" he said removing it

"Thank you" She smiled "I could have done it myself you know"

He took the piece of carrot and placed it in a bin "It's my job My Lady" he poured her some wine

"Find out the pups current conditions" she went back to eating her meal

"We are roughly 1 hour out of the Park, and about 2 hours away from Ryder's location" The pilot said still touching his cheek "I can't believe she actually kissed me!"

"Don't you have a wife?" A female body guard asked him

"Well yes but..." The pilot laughed "I guess I have to wash this cheek after all"

The female body guard shook her head "Men..." she rolled her eyes

"I totally agree with that" The woman laughed over hearing the conversation "Pilot thank you for the update, I'll get ready for the landing"

"But we're 2 hours away?" The Pilot turned his head and looked at her "It takes you 2 hours to get ready?"

"Of course it does" The woman laughed again "When I'm acting or performing you have no idea how long that takes to get ready"

"Your last performance took you half a day to get ready My Lady" The man replied opening up a tray which had ice cream and cake

"No thank you, I must watch my figure" The woman smiled wiping her mouth

"What! It took half a day? Seriously!" The Pilot was shocked "Why the hell does it take woman so long?"

"We must be very delicate when it comes to our looks" The woman replied standing up "Now I have to do some exercising"

"I will never understand woman, defiantly famous ones" The pilot shook his head

"My Lady here's your exercise mat" The man said pulling a pink mat out of a cupboard "30 minute exercise should do it, then I have to get you ready" The man laid the mat down

"Wait wait, she's going to do exercising while in a Helicopter?" Once again the Pilot shook his head

The woman laughed "As I said I must watch my figure"

"Well that's one way of doing it" The Pilot laughed "Wait till my family hear about this"

"My Lady why are you doing this for the Paw Patrol?" The man changed the subject, everyone in the helicopter went silent waiting for the answer

The woman grinned "Everyone will find out soon enough, lets just say I am more connected with the Paw Patrol then anyone is aware of"

Back inside the Park, Ryder was almost in tears when he saw the state of his pups were in, he placed Rocky on the ground  
"Rubble and Skye please look after Rocky" Ryder said giving Rocky a pat who was still in tears "Rocky it's ok your safe"

Skye and Rubble both stood next to Rocky

Ryder smiled at them then turned his attention to Zuma, Bella was trying to stop the bleeding from his back paw, Ryder walked over to them he noticed that Tim was attending to Chase and Marshall

"I'm sorry I didn't get here in time" Ryder frowned wrapping Zuma's back leg with a bandage, he looked up at Bella "Thank you for finding them"

Bella nodded and smiled "Just doing my duty" she looked down at Zuma "Will he be ok?"

"I don't know, the bullet is still in his paw" Ryder frowned "And he feels like he has a fever"

Bella placed her paw on Zuma's head "I think you are right" she turned to Tim "Tim can you take a look at Zuma?"

Tim looked up at her "I'm busy at the moment"

"I can examine Chase and Marshall" Brad said walking over to them "Edge and Bella you two watch Marley, if tries to escape kill him"

Edge moved over next to Marley "It would be a pleasure to finish him off"

"No we can't it's not our job Edge" Bella said leaving Zuma with Ryder "We can't take the law into our own paws"

Edge growled at her "Fine!"

Bella stood in front of Marley "If you make the slightest movement Edge and I will break both of your legs" she growled

But Marley just laughed at them

Brad walked over to Chase and Marshall "I have some medical training, mostly from watching Anna"

"Alright thanks, please give this to Marshall he's in terrible pain" Tim frowned handing Brad a needle "Watch his paw"

Brad took the needle and knelt between Chase and Marshall, he looked at the pups and gave Marshall the needle then wrapped his burnt paws

Ryder was still wrapping Zuma's leg when Tim walked over

"Let me see" Tim knelt besides him

"Thank you, the Paw Patrol is forever in your dept" Ryder watched as Tim examined Zuma "I don't think I could handle if I lose any of my pups "

Tim turned his head towards Ryder "Don't worry I'm not going to let that happen, I might still be in training but I will save all of your pups" he placed Zuma in Ryder's arms "I need you to hold him for me"

Ryder smiled "Thank you" he said taking Zuma into his arms

"RYDER!" A voice called from behind him

Ryder turned around to see Silvera and Rach running towards him

Both women past Marley who was still tied up to the tree, they both looked at him

"Oh my gosh what happened here?" Rach asked kneeling besides Ryder and Tim

"Zuma was shot" Ryder frowned watching as Tim examined Zuma

Silvera stood next to him "I'm so sorry, I'll get Anna out here as soon as possible mate" she said pulling out her communicator

Rach placed her hand on Ryder's shoulder "I'm sure he's going to be ok"

"Wy...Wyder?" Zuma opened his eyes and found himself in Ryder's arms "You found us" he smiled looking up at his owner

"Of course I did, how are you feeling pup?" Ryder asked him gently stroking his back

Zuma moaned "I'm sowe, my back leg huwts, Wyder I don't know why" he looked confused "Wait how did I get hewe?"

"Zuma you were shot" Tim said feeling his pulse "Don't you remember?"

"No" Zuma shook his head

Tim thought for a moment "I think he has amnesia"

"Zuma what do you remember?" Ryder questioned him

"Well I was in the Opewating Woom with Anna, that's all" Zuma yelped when Tim touch his ear

"Ryder he needs medical attention more then I can give him here" Tim frowned redressing Zuma's ear "And he also needs surgery to get that bullet out"

"Your going to be just fine Zuma" Ryder planted a kiss on his head then looked over at his other 2 injured pups

Tim nodded "Go Ryder, I'll watch Zuma your other pups need you"

Ryder looked at Zuma "I can't leave him"

"Alright then bring him with you" Tim smiled standing up

Ryder nodded and stood up still holding Zuma then made his way to Chase and Marshall

"Ryder!" Everest ran to him almost knocking him over "Oh sorry!"

"How are they?" Ryder asked her sitting down, he laid Zuma across his lap

Brad turned and looked at him "Not good Ryder, both Chase and Marshall are in serious conditions" He looked at Marshall "Although Marshall's is more serious, and will take longer to recover"

"But they both will wecovew?" Zuma asked watching Brad tend to Marshall's injuries

"Zuma don't worry about them, you need to focus on yourself" Ryder gave him a gentle pat "Can you do that for me?"

Zuma nodded but he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness

"Rest pup" Ryder said putting his jacket around him

"Alwight" Zuma closed his eyes and within seconds he was out

Tim laid a blanket down on the ground next to the fire "Put the pups on here"

Ryder gently placed Zuma on the blanket, Brad placed Chase down but when he went to move Marshall he yelped

"We can't move Marshall, he's in too much pain" Tim said looking at the Dalmatian, he covered him with a blanket

Marley was still smirking his plan was well underway and no one knew what he had in store for everyone "Cherish every moment with the ones you love, because after I'm finished Marshall, Silvera and Rach will be history"

Edge and Bella growled at him

"Oh come on like I'm scared of you two" he laughed at them "No one will escape from this Park ALIVE!"

Meanwhile just entering the Park was the Helicopter carrying the mysterious Woman, they were 1 hour away from Ryder's location

To be continued


	59. Light in the Dark

Chapter 59: Light in the Dark

The Helicopter carrying the mysterious woman had flown into the park, when the woman's phone beeped she pulled it out of her bag and looked at it

"My Lady what is it?" The man questioned her

She smiled "I know where the bombs are, lets go get some of them"

"Oh?" The man looked surprised

"Pilot change of plans, we're going to drop in at Ranger HQ First" The woman looked at her watch

"Why there My Lady?" The man questioned

"Because there are bombs planted there, and we must find them" The woman stood up "How far out are we?" she asked the pilot

"About 5 minutes" The pilot replied

"But My Lady what about Ryder and the pups?" The man questioned her

"Well we must fly passed Ranger HQ anyway, it's on the way so we can drop in. Shouldn't take a few minutes" The woman smiled

A few minutes past when the Ranger HQ came into view, the Woman looked at the building the top half was destroyed, the Helicopter landing just outside of Ranger HQ. They were met by Katie and Kate, who heard the Helicopter and decided to see who it was, expecting to see the Police or Fire Authorities they both gasped, as a Woman jumped out of a door along with a man

"Who are you?" Katie and Kate both asked together

"Hello Ladies" The woman said approaching the 2 "We're here on a mission"

Kate looked at the woman "I know you"

"You do? Who is she?" Katie questioned

"Who am I doesn't matter, we have greater concerns" The woman turned to the man

He nodded "Locations are on your phone My Lady"

"Locations for what?" Kate asked "What are you doing here?"

"We have bombs to find" The woman looked at the two "There are two bombs in Ranger HQ that we are aware of" she looked at Katie's ankle which was bandaged "You should really rest that"

"It's fine" Katie replied leaning on her crutches

The woman smiled "Let's go defuse some bombs" she looked at her phone "The first one is in the Operating Room

"What?!" Both Katie and Kate yelled at the same time

"But Anna, Dani and Jake are in there" Katie frowned

"We better hurry then" The woman smiled walking past them, followed by the Man

Kate walked next to Katie as they made their way into Ranger HQ

Marley kept looking at his watch, then watched as Brad changed Zuma's bandage on his ear then examined Zuma's leg, Brad un wrapped Zuma's bandage on his back paw but paused

"Brad? what is it?" Bella asked walking up to him "What's wrong?" she peeped over his should and gasped "That looks bad!"

Zuma's bullet wound was leaking blood but also clear liquid, around the wound was extremely red and hot

"Zuma's temperature is going up" Brad frowned

Marley laughed "That's because I put poison on the bullet" he laughed harder "That pup is history"

"HE WHAT!" Edge started growling at Marley "Attempting to kill a fellow dog!" he showed his teeth "I will rip him apart!"

"No Edge!" Bella stood in front of him "We can't kill him"

"WHY!" Edge growled at her

"Because if I die no one will ever find where the bombs are" Marley smirked "Time's ticking"

Edge looked at Bella then back at the other then at Marley, the Bloodhound was angry, he sat in front of Marley and watched him

"What poison did you use?!" Brad looked over at him

Silvera looked shocked "He poisoned Zuma?"

"Yes he did!" Brad raised his voice wrapping Zuma's leg

Rach walked over to her father and got right in his face "I hate you" She said then turned away

"And I you" Marley grinned

Rach spun around faster then anyone could see and slapped Marley across his face, one of his teeth flew out of his mouth

"Wyder!" Zuma cried out struggling to breathe

Ryder quickly ran to his side, he knelt down "Shhh you're going to be alright"

"Wyder I... I..." Tears fell from Zuma's eyes

Marley laughed as he spat a clump of blood on the ground "He's on going to be alright, you see the antidote is going to go BOOM"

"What is he talking about?" Chase questioned opening an eye

"Chase?!" Skye sat besides him "Chase are you ok?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Chase who was laying next to Marshall

"How are you feeling?" Ryder asked still next to Zuma

Chase looked at the scene, Marshall was unconscious, Zuma looked terrible Chase couldn't make out what happened to him, but both Bella and Edge were in front of Marley who was tied up, Rocky and Rubble were both next to Ryde, Skye and Everest were next to him

"What happened?" Chase questioned as Tim examined Marshall's injuries "What happened to Zuma?"

Tim turned his head to Chase "He was shot"

"WHAT!" Chase attempted to stand up but was bombarded by pain

"Easy Chase" Tim forced him to lay back down "You're hurt too, after I'm finished with Marshall can I examine you please?"

"Who shot him!" Chase growled then looked at Marley "It was him wasn't it!" he growled

"Chase calm down, I need to check you over" Tim placed a blanket over Marshall then moved to Chase

Chase shook his head "No"

"What do you mean no? I have to check your injuries" Tim looked puzzled

"NO" Chase clearly stated

Everyone looked at him

"Chase? What's the matter?" Silvera asked him

Chase sat up ignoring his pain "What's the matter? That guy is still alive! After what he did to Marshall!" Chase looked at Marshall then Zuma "And now what he's done to Zuma! He doesn't deserve to live!"

Marshall was woken up by Chase's yelling, but no one noticed

"Besides I feel fine" Chase was now fully sitting up, his eyes were fixed on Marley "I'm going to kill him" he saw the gun in Brad's pocket "I want Brad to check on me"

Brad turned around "But Chase I'm not trained properly, Tim is"

"I don't care I want you to check me" Chase looked at Tim "I don't mean anything against you"

Tim nodded "Alright, I'll examine Zuma let's swap places Brad" He stood up and walked over to Zuma

Back at Ranger HQ the Woman, and Man with Katie and Kate entered the Infirmary then walked into the Operating Room but were confronted by Anna who stood in front of them

"Excuse me? What are you doing in here?" Anna asked placing her hands on her hips "Who gave you permission to be in here?"

"I do not need permission" The woman smiled "Now unless you want this place to explode I suggest you move out of my way"

"I'd do what she says" Kate said from behind the man

"Who are you?" Anna asked looking at this woman who stood before her

"My Lady is the Park's owner" The man replied

"I beg your pardon?" Anna looked confused "This park is owned by Silvera"

"No you are wrong, Silvera might run the park but I own it" The woman smiled "Now please move"

Anna did what she was asked

"What's going on over there?" Jake questioned attempting to sit up

Anna quickly ran over to him "Jake lay down, you need rest"

"But what's happening dude?" Jake asked "Who are they?"

"Apparently the Parks owner" Anna looked at Jake's side "I need to change your bandages"

Jake nodded, as Anna began to remove his bandages

The woman looked at her phone "It's in here somewhere"

"But where?" Katie questioned

"Listen" Kate said "I can hear something" She pointed at the room where Ed's body was

The woman, followed by the man and Katie and Kate walked into the room, Ed's body was in a big freezer, there were several tables in the room and some cupboards

"Where is it then?" Katie asked looking around

"Let's see" The man started searching the cupboards "Search anything"

Katie and Kate looked at each other and started searching the room, after about 3 minutes the woman paused

"I found it!" She said pulling a box like item out of a freezer "Now lets get this defused"

"Wait, you can defuse bombs too?" Kate questioned

The woman smiled "Yes I can"

"My Lady can do anything" The man laughed

"That's amazing!" Kate gasped "She's so incredible!"

"Yes, yes she is" The man watched as the Woman began to defuse the bomb

A few minutes later and she stopped "Ok it is done, get it out of here" The woman carefully handed the man the bomb "Now there's one left"

Anna finished wrapping Jake's side when the man walked out with the bomb

"Woah! Is that a bomb?!" Jake gasped

"Yep" The man quickly but carefully walked out of the Operating Room

"Man where did that come from?" Jake looked at Anna who shrugged

"I have no idea" Anna gave Jake some pain relief "That should help, but now you need to rest"

Jake closed his eyes as Anna pulled a curtain around his bed

Katie, Kate and the Woman walked out of the room and into the Operating Room

"What's going on?" Anna asked

"There's still one more bomb" Katie frowned "We have to find it"

Anna looked at Dani then Jake "I wish I could help, but I'm needed here"

"It's alright" The woman smiled at her "I know where the other bomb is"

"Where?" Both Katie and Kate asked together

The woman pointed below them at the floor "It's in your command center"

Katie ankle began to hurt

"Sit down, I can handle the next one" The woman smiled helping Katie sit down

"Thank you for doing this" Katie looked at the woman

She nodded and left with Kate and the Man, moments later they entered the Command center of Ranger HQ

"Wow you Rangers have changed this place a lot since I was here last" The woman said looking around "Now where is this bomb"

"It's got to be in here somewhere" Kate lifted up some boxes

The woman searched a supply room "Nothing in here"

"I found it My Lady!" The man opened up the power control panel and sure enough there was the bomb

"Lets get this defused" She looked at the bomb there was a timer "This one was set to go off in 1 hour lucky we found it" she began to defuse it

"What about the remaining bombs in the park? Rach has her crews searching for them but what about if they don't find them in time?" Kate frowned "Marley will destroy the park"

"No he won't" The man placed his hand on her shoulder "I have faith in her" he pointed to the woman who was still defusing the bomb

Moments later "Ok done" the Woman stood up "Now we have to get to Ryder's location, my medical team will come here and pick Jake and Dani up first before going Ryder and the pups"

"I'll tell Anna to get them ready" Kate held her hand out "Thank you, you saved our HQ"

The woman took her hand and shook it "You are most welcome" she smiled as the Man and her left

They went back in the woman's Helicopter and flew off

"How far away are we?" The woman asked the pilot

The pilot looked at a radar which showed Ryder's pup pad's location "About 10 minutes"

"Good" The woman looked out at the night sky

"My Lady?" The man walked up behind her "What's wrong?"

The woman looked at the man "Why would someone go to so much trouble, planting all of the bombs, puppynapping two of the pups, it is inhuman"

"Because that man is insane" The man picked up the woman's purse and gave it to her

"Yes and that is why he must die" The woman put her purse on her shoulder

Meanwhile Brad walked over to Chase "Ok Chase, let's see" he smiled bending over to examine him

Chase saw the chance to kill Marley and took it, without warning he snatched the gun from Brad's pocket and held it in his paw he pointed it at Marley

"CHASE! Give that back!" Brad said shocked

"Stay back!" Chase growled placing one of his claws over the trigger

With all his strength Marshall forced himself to stand up he struggled to keep his balance knowing he was too weak to stand much longer with his back paws he leaped off the ground and knocked Chase to the ground "STOP IT!" He pinned Chase down with his good paws

"Mmmmmarshall?" Chase gasped as Marshall knocked the gun from his paw "What are you doing!?"

A tear fell from Marshall's eye and landed on Chase's cheek "Just... Just... don't do this"

"But Marshall, he tortured you!" Chase yelled out "He shot Zuma! and he's planted bombs! He deserves to die!" Chase felt more tears fall on his cheek, then dripped down the side of his face, he looked up at Marshall

Marshall was determinant to stop his friend even if it meant putting up with more pain "Chase please listen to me, you can't kill him it's not right, your my brother and I won't let you kill him"

"Mar..." Chase was instantly shut up by Marshall who placed his paw over his face

"I know what Marley did was wrong, but look what happened to Ed how many more lives have to end because of me?" Marshall questioned ignoring his pain which rapidly spread through his body

"Marshall what are you saying?" Ryder asked looking at the Dalmatian who was in obvious pain

"I did all this, it all happened because of me!" Marshall felt his body begin to wobble "Ed's dead because of me, Marley wants revenge because of me! The Paw Patrol is falling apart and its all my fault!" He cried out "Please don't let someone else die on my behalf"

"But he deserves to die" Rocky added looking at Marley "What I did to Chase and to you and Zuma is nothing compared to him, if Chase can't do it then I will!" Rocky bolted towards the gun, but he was tackled to the ground

"NO!" Marshall pinned Rocky down "STOP IT all of you!" His body was getting just too weak to hold Rocky

Rocky knew how weak Marshall was so he pushed Marshall off of him "You might be able to stop Chase because he's hurt but not me"

Marshall fell to the ground but instantly forced himself up and pushed Rocky to the ground again "No one should die! Rocky as much as I hate you right now! I won't let you do something stupid! I won't let you kill him!"

"You don't have a choice Marshall" Rocky once again pushed Marshall off, but again Marshall pinned him down which surprised Rocky (Where is he getting all of this strength from? Does he still care about me?) He questioned himself

"This is all my fault, Ed died because of me, now Marley could die" Tears fell from Marshall's eyes "I can't let anyone kill him!"

Rocky turned his head and saw the gun feet away from him "Marshall I'm sorry" He held his paw up in the air and brought it down super fast it connected with Marshall's head right where his skull was fractured

Marshall yelped then fell unconscious, blood began to soak through the bandage on his head

"MARSHALL!" The pups and Ryder yelled together

"I'm so sorry but Marshall you're wrong Marley does deserve to die" Rocky pushed Marshall off then picked the gun up "Marley!" he stood to his feet pointing the gun at him

Chase was speechless, Ryder was speechless, everyone just watched in horror as the scene unfolded in front of their very eyes. Rocky was a lot of things, but a murder?

Laughter entered Rocky's ears "Come on mutt do it! Pull the trigger" Marley taunted "Then you will never know what happens next"

Rocky walked closer towards him "What happens is you die" he walked passed Edge and Bella who quickly moved out of his way

"Do you know what?" Marley smirked "I don't think you have it in you to pull the trigger, you're not a killer"

Tears filled Rocky's eyes "You're wrong! I injured my friends, and caused them to leave the Paw Patrol! I don't care what happens to me. All I know is you are going to die" He held the gun up pointing it at Marley's chest

Marshall woke up he turned his head to see Rocky standing in front of Marley with the gun "NOO! stop!" he struggled to his feet holding his broken paw in the air

Everyone's head turned at Marshall who tried to stand up but collapsed

Rocky kept his eyes on Marley "Ready?"

"Do it! Pull the trigger! If you can!" Marley smirked

Just as Rocky went to pull the trigger a bright light lit up the night sky and around the ground

"What's is that?" Rach and Silvera both said together

Out of nowhere a Woman appeared on a ladder which was connected to a Helicopter

Rocky saw everyone's attention was on the woman so he pointed the gun back at Marley "Bye" he was about to pull the trigger

"Don't even think about it" The woman swung the ladder and jumped towards Rocky, she connected sending the gun flying it was caught by a man

Marley laughed so hard his stomach hurt

The woman stood up and helped Rocky to his feet "What do we have here?" she turned to Marley "Hello Marley"

Marley's laugh was cut off "Excuse me?" he looked surprised this woman knew who he was

"Yes I know who you are, yes I know what you've done, yes I know where all your bombs are, and yes your plan has failed" The woman winked at him

Everyone's jaw dropped

This time Marley was speechless

"You want to know something else? I know everything about you, and this park and the Paw Patrol" The woman said fixing her hair up which had worked loose from the bun

Rocky looked up at the woman he didn't know her at first but then he remembered "I know you!"

"Hello Rocky, it has been a long time since I last saw you" The woman flashed him a smile "Sorry we didn't get here sooner" she put her hand in her purse and pulled out her pink gun "Now Marley"

Marley suddenly felt fear fill his body, this woman who was she? She looked serious "I... I..."

"Oh shut it Marley" The woman pointed the gun at him "Do you know who I am?"

"Nnnnno..." Marley shook his head, although he couldn't really see her face due to the light which was shone down from the Helicopter

"My Lady?" The man walked next to her "Shall I kill him for you?" He pointed Marley's gun at Marley

"No" The woman shook her head "Let me do this"

The man nodded and backed away  
"Check on the pups" The woman instructed as the Helicopter's light switched off

Marley gasped now able to see her face "YOU!"

She smiled "Does this surprise you Marley?"

"What are you doing here?" Marley was completely shocked "You were on a tour"

"Indeed I was, but because of you I had to cancel it" The woman frowned "I should be in China right now, but enough about me. You Marley are in deep trouble"

"Think I care?" Marley laughed "This park is history, that pup called Zuma is history, Marshall is history"

The woman turned around and looked at Marshall and Zuma "I saved Marshall once and I'll do it again, as for Zuma" She again went his her purse "This I believe in the antidote" she held up a small container

"WHAT! How did you get that?!" Marley spat at her "Wait what you saved Marshall?"

"Yes I did, it was awhile ago" She threw the container to the Man "Give that to Zuma and hurry"

The man caught the container and knelt besides Ryder

"Who are you? Who is she?" Ryder questioned watching the man open Zuma's mouth

He smiled "Zuma please drink this for me, to answer your questioned ask Marshall"

Zuma slowly drunk it, as all eyes turned to Marshall show was slightly conscious

Ryder got up and walked over to him "Marshall? How are you?" He knelt besides him

"Sore" Marshall mumbled

"Who are they?" Ryder asked gently stroking the pups back

"Who?" Marshall questioned

Ryder pointed to the woman

Marshall looked over at the woman, he couldn't see who it is so he attempted to sit up but his body was too weak

"Marshall what are you doing?" Ryder questioned the pup

"I ... I can't see" He looked up at Ryder "Can you carry me?"

"I don't think I should move you pup" Ryder said looked at the injured dalmatian "You're too hurt"

Marshall nodded knowing Ryder was right so he turned his head towards the woman again

"Can you see who she is?" Ryder asked looking at the woman then back at Marshall

"Is that? No way!" Marshall gasped "I think it's... It's..." without warning his pain returned it felt like he hit a brick wall, everything hurt

"What's wrong pup?" Ryder questioned him gently moving his hand along Marshall's back

"ITS HURTS!" Marshall suddenly began to scream out in pain causing everyone to look at him "RYDER!"

Chase lifted his head up "Someone help him!"

The woman looked at Marley who was smirking

"I love hearing these mutts in pain" Marley laughed listening to Marshall's yelps "After all I did some of those injuries"

"I'm going to make you suffer, but first we have pups to take care of" The woman turned around and began to walk off but she stopped then spun around

Marley didn't have time to say anything as the woman lifted her gun in the air and SMACKED Marley across his face, he instantly fell unconscious

"Now that shuts you up" The woman laughed and turned around and walked towards Zuma "How close is my medical unit?" she asked the Man

The man looked at his phone "They should be arriving in about 30 minutes My Lady"

She knelt besides Zuma and felt his head "The antidote seems to be working, his temperature has gone down"

"I.. know you" Zuma looked at the woman "You're..." he was cut off by the woman

"Shh, you must rest Zuma and do not worry my team is coming and they're going to take care off this mess" She smiled at Zuma then looked at the man "Take care of him"

The man nodded as the woman stood up and made her way over to Chase, Ryder, and Marshall but was stopped by Rocky

"Is it really you?" Rocky asked looking up at her "After all this time you returned?"

She knelt down in front of Rocky and smiled "Yes it is me, good to see you again Rocky" She brought her mouth next to his ear "Did you overcome your fear?" she whispered

"I.. I.. I.. Um..." Rocky gulped causing the woman to laugh

"I see, still afraid of water hey? After everything we did together" She said scratching his ear "Well it is indeed good to see you again Rocky"

Rocky smiled and licked her cheek "I missed you, but please help Chase and Marshall"

She nodded and stood up "I will" she walked over and knelt besides Ryder who gasped

"Ryder sir? What is is? who is she?" Chase asked behind Ryder he couldn't see who the woman was

Marshall's eyes lit up upon seeing the woman's face he forgot about his pain

"Hello Marshall, good to see you" She looked at Ryder and smiled at him

"Ryder? how does she know everyone?" Everest asked

Skye moved next to him "Who is she?" she questioned Ryder

Ryder looked puzzled

"Ryder?!" Rubble, Skye and Everest said together

Ryder was shocked "Pedz?" Ryder looked at her "What are you doing here?"

She smiled at him "Hello brother"

Suddenly a light lit up the entire night sky almost blinding everyone, seconds later the ground shook blasting everyone backwards, knocking everyone out.

To be continued


	60. Tick Tick or BOOM?

Chapter 60: Tick Tick or BOOM?

The sun shone down on Chase's face he was the first to wake up, everything was blurry for him at first he blinked several times, completely forgetting about his injuries he went to stand up but soon realized he was trapped under a fallen log which must have fell from the explosion

"OW!" Chase yelped in agony which woke Ryder, and Pedz up

Ryder slowly sat up "CHASE!"" he quickly ran besides the trapped pup

"I'm fine" Chase put on a brave face "Just get this thing off me"

Ryder lifted an eyebrow at him "You don't look ok" He lifted the log off of Chase and discovered a deep slash to his side "Chase your hurt"

Chase smiled "I am?" he acted completely surprised until Ryder started to wrap it "Ouch!" he yelped

"I'm sorry does it hurt that much?" Ryder questioned finished wrapping the slash

"No..." Chase shook his head "I can handle it, but what happened anyway?" he asked changing the subject

"I don't know" Pedz said getting to her feet "Is everyone alright?"

Tim, Skye, Rocky, followed by Rubble and Everest began to wake up

"What happened?" Skye asked now sitting up

Rubble's sat up next to Rocky "Yeah what happened?"

"Wasn't it night time?" Rocky asked looking at the surrounding's

Tim stood up noticing Chase had been injured he sat besides him "Rocky's right it was night"

"I guess we were all knocked out for a few hours" Pedz replied

"A bomb exploded" Silvera said walking over to Ryder and the pups "Ryder.."

"What is it?" Ryder questioned giving Chase a pat who looked like he was about to pass out

"It's the PAW Patroller" Silvera looked directly at Ryder "It's gone"

"What do you mean it's gone?" Ryder asked shocked

"Marley blew it up" Rach added looking at the trees

Ryder almost fainted "He blew the PAW Patroller up?!" he stood up

"That ba..." Tim was interrupted

"I'm sorry mate" Silvera frowned

"Brother are you ok?" Pedz asked standing next to him

"Why? Why would he blow that up?" Ryder looked at his sister

Pedz smiled "Doesn't matter, I have a spare one"

"What?" Skye was stunned "You have another PAW Patroller?"

"Of course I do" Pedz grinned "I have a lot of things"

"Why are you here? I thought you hated me and the Paw Patrol?" Ryder questioned her

Pedz looked surprised "Why would you think that?"

Ryder went to speak but Pedz put her hand over his mouth

"Just because I'm a Superstar Ryder doesn't mean I don't care about you" Pedz removed her hand from his mouth and put it on his shoulder "And I certainly do not hate the Paw Patrol or even you"

"It's just, I haven't heard from you for years" Ryder felt Pedz hug him

"I know, and I'm sorry" She hugged him tightly "But I've always been here, when you first started the Paw Patrol who do you think funded it?"

"Wait that was you?" Ryder pulled away from the hug "That money"

Pedz smiled "Yes I put it your bank account, I've been here for you and you didn't even know"

"Why didn't you call? Or send me a post card?" Ryder asked as tears filled his eyes

Pedz looked him in the eyes "I tried to call I did, but you were always busy off on a rescue" she pulled away from the hug "But I'm here now"

"My Lady?" The man looked at her

"Ah yes, Ryder this is John" Pedz looked at John then turned to Ryder "John that's my brother"

"Your brother? Wow why didn't I know that?" John looked surprised

"We didn't even know" Rocky, Rubble and Skye said together

"I'm sorry I kept it a secret from you John, and Ryder I am so sorry if you felt you were alone, mom and dad would be so proud of you little brother" Pedz smiled

"Why? You're the famous one" Ryder knelt besides Chase feeling his pulse

Pedz knelt besides him "But Ryder you do realized the Paw Patrol is more then likely more famous then I am?" She moved his head so it was looking at her "And I'm proud of you, I might not have been there for you while you were growing up but I promise from now on everyone will know you are my brother"

Tears fell from Ryder's eyes "Thanks Pedz" he placed his arms around her and hugged her "As for more famous, I doubt it" he giggled

"You are mistaken Ryder Sir" John caused Ryder to let go of Pedz "Everyone knows about you and the pups, everywhere we've been people are always talking about the Paw Patrol" He smiled

"That's..." Pedz was cut off by Bella

"HE'S GONE!" Bella screamed out in shock "MARLEY HE'S GONE!"

Edge stood to his feet, the tree that Marley had been tied too was bent over and the cuffs were laid below it

"Oh no!" Skye was shocked "He's got away ag..." She paused "Wait where's Marshall? And Zuma?"

Ryder burst out in tears "Marley must have taken them!"

"Don't worry brother, we will find them and Marley will pay with his life" Pedz helped Ryder stand up

Miles away from the group, Marley had stolen a Ranger Vehicle it was a Ute. Zuma and Marshall were in the back of the Ute, Marley figured they were too injured to try to escape.

Marshall was woken up to Zuma yelping

"Zuma? You ok?" Marshall opened his eyes and found they were both in a back of a Ute "Huh? Where are we?" he attempted to move but yelped

"I'm ok, but dude you alwight?" Zuma asked weakly then moaned

Marshall looked over at Zuma, his gun shot wound was leaking blood "You're bleeding!" he slid himself across the floor but every move he made felt like a billion knives were stabbing him, his broken front paw dragged along side of him

"Marshall your bleeding too!" Zuma said noticing the blood dripping from his fractured skull

"I know" Marshall felt himself slipping unconscious but shook his head "I have to stop your leg from bleeding"

"But you'we weak" Zuma frowned watching Marshall struggling over to him "Don't push youwself dude"

"I.. I.." Marshall collapsed falling only a few feet from Zuma "I'm sorry"

"Don't be sowwy" Zuma weakly smiled although moving caused himself severe pain using his front paws he forced himself next to Marshall "Hewe I moved for you"

Marshall lifted his head and looked at Zuma who was in obvious pain "Why Zuma? Why cause yourself pain?"

"Because you'we my fwiend" Zuma moved his back leg towards Marshall so he could get a better look "OW!"

"Zuma please don't move it" Marshall turned his head to examine Zuma's paw "I have to wrap it" He looked around for something to use but found nothing, Marshall looked at his stomach with was bandage where his surgery wound was "I'll use this"

"But..." Zuma was cut off

"I don't need it anyway, the wounds healed" Marshall smiled removing the bandage from his old surgery wound, the bandage was clean

"Awe you suwe you don't need it dude?" Zuma asked as Marshall began to examine his paw causing his to flinch "Ow!"

"Sorry" Marshall frowned looking at the wound "Zuma if this bullet isn't removed you could..." he paused

"Could what?" Zuma questioned him looking worried

Marshall couldn't say it, so instead he lied "You could get a serious infection worse then the one you already have"

"Oh that's bad, can you wemove it dude?" Zuma was dead serious

Marshall nearly fainted hearing what Zuma just asked him "Zuma... I... I... I've never done anything like that before"

"I twuse you" Zuma flashed him a weak smile

"I... I... I... There's nothing to use, I can't just use my paw" Marshall looked down at his good front paw, for some reason his pain faded away

"Please? Wemove it" Zuma looked weaker then a moment ago "Use youw paw just get it out"

Marshall gulped "I can try"

Zuma licked Marshall's cheek "Thanks dude"

Suddenly the Marley hit a bump Marshall was thrown across the Ute hitting his head on the side of the tray he was instantly knocked unconscious

"MAWLEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWYING TO DO? KILL US!" Zuma screamed out worried

Marley smirked then hit bump after bump, Marshall hit the side again and again

"MARSHALL!" Zuma slid across the the bottom of the Ute over to Marshall "I got you dude" he said holding Marshall in his paws

"Zzzzzuma?" Marshall opened his eyes to find him wrapped in Zuma's grasp "Make it stop"

"What?" Zuma asked looking at the dalmatian is his paws

"It hurts" Marshall mumbled "Everything"

"It's alwight I'm here, I won't let him huwt you I pwomise" Zuma held him tighter "Ow!" he yelped in pain

Marshall looked up at Zuma who's eyes were watering "Zuma? It's your leg isn't it?" he looked at Zuma's back leg "I..I.. I... I will get that bullet out"

"No not yet it can wait" Zuma weakly smiled "Get youw stwength back fiwst"

"But that's the problem" Marshall frowned "I won't get it back, Zuma I'm too badly hurt"

"Don't say that! Of couwse you will. You'll get bettew dude" Zuma held his friend in his paws

"Look at me, my paw busted beyond repair, my heads fractured and then there's my bite wound, everything is broken" Tears filled Marshall's eyes "How can you say I'll get better?"

Zuma smiled at him "Because I believe in you buddy"

Marshall paused looking Zuma in his brown eyes "You're right, so that's why I'm removing the bullet"

"No no don't..." Zuma was cut off as Marshall sat up and looked at his wound "Marshall..."

Marshall never answered instead he placed the bandages on the ground then without warning he dug his claw in the bullet wound

"OW!" Zuma screamed out in agony feeling Marshall's claw inside of his skin "OWWWWW!" he almost passed out from the pain causing Marshall to stop "Keep going get that bullet out!"

"I do... do... don't think I can do this" Marshall flinched at his own pain

"Yes you can!" Zuma smiled "I have my twust in you"

"Zuma... I'm hurting you..." Marshall's vision began to blur but he paused "Wait I can feel something" he felt the bullet and with his remaining strength he dug his claw around the bullet and removed it from Zuma but he instantly collapsed breathing heavily

Tears fell from Zuma's eyes "You did it dude" but he fell unconscious from the pain

"Zzzuma?" Marshall lifted his head up to see the Labrador unconscious "It's my turn to take care of you" He carefully redressed Zuma's wound

"Well well, that was a good show" Marley laughed

Marshall hadn't even noticed the Vehicle had stopped, Marley watched the whole thing "MONSTER!" Marshall screamed at him

Marley just laughed harder "Do you want to see what a 'monster' truly is Marshall?"

"Nnnnoo" Marshall swallowed hard

"You asked for it mutt" Marley revealed a taser gun "I will show you what a monster can really do" he picked Zuma up with one hand "Ready?"

"NO! STOP!" Marshall knew straight away what was going to happen "STOP!"

"Do you know why I brought this mutt with me? It wasn't to torturer him but to torturer you Marshall, you've been injured physically so now it's time to play with your emotions" Marley smirked moving the taser towards Zuma's body but he stopped "Oh and another thing, your precious Mayor? Well she's about to go BOOM!" he smirked

Rage and anger filled the dalmatian without thinking he stood on all 4 paws ignoring the pain which burst from his severally broken paw then he used his back paws and leaped at Marley the impact was so hard and so fast Marley fell over backwards, Zuma fell on the ground

Marley just laughed "Guess what?"

"Shut up!" Marshall went to swipe at him but something connected with Marshall's skin he instantly yelped out in agony as he felt the electricity rapidly spread throughout his body, he was on the edge of falling unconscious

Marley removed the taser from Marshall's skin it left a burnt mark "I'm not going to kill you just yet" he picked Zuma up and threw him back in the Ute

"OW!" Zuma opened his eyes as Marshall was thrown on top of him "Marshall? What happened?"

Marshall just cried in pain

"Hey dude it's alwight" Zuma couldn't move due to his own injures "Marshall everything will be alwight"

"I doubt that" Marley smirked "You see one of you will not make it out of this alive" he jumped in the back of the Ute with the pups he looked at Zuma

"What... wha... OW!" Zuma yelped as Marley removed his bandage around his injured ear "Ssssstop!"

Marley laughed then removed the bandage from Zum'a back leg and threw both bandages on the ground, he then went to Marshall leaving Zuma crying in pain

"Leave him alone!" Zuma cried as Marley began to unwrap the bandages around his neck, he then unwrapped Marshall's bite wound "Stop it!" Zuma yelled at Marshall who laughed and looked at Marshall's paw

Marshall just lay there tears falling from his eyes, then Marley took hold on his broken paw "OWWWWW!" he screamed as loud as he could

Marley looked at the paw as he unwrapped the bandages around it "Geez Marshall this looks nasty" he laughed

As soon as the bandages were completely removed the pain hit Marshall like a truck his eyes almost popped out of his head, to stop himself from screaming he bit down on his lip

"Oh and Zuma" Marley turned to him raised his hand in the air and hit Zuma over his head

Zuma yelped but instantly fell unconscious, Marshall burst out in tears

Back with the others Bella and Edge were searching the area for Marley's scent

"Any luck?" Silvera asked behind Bella

Bella continued to sniff the ground "Not yet"

"Keep trying his scent has to be around he..." Silvera was cut off

"Wait I found something" Bella looked at the ground there were small pools of blood

"Is that?" Silvera looked at the ground

Edge sniffed it "It's blood"

"But who's?" Rach said behind them

"Zuma's" Bella replied smelling the area "It's Zuma's blood"

"Oh no!" Rach and Silvera said together

"Wait there's another scent" Bella smelt an area "Marley's was here"

Edge walked besides her "Ryder was right Marley has them"

"Follow the scent" Silvera ordered both dogs who nodded

Rach turned and looked at Ryder who was still kneeling besides Chase "I'll tell Ryder you found the scent"

Silvera nodded following the Bloodhound and Beagle

"Ryder!" Rach ran over to him "Ryder, Bella found a scent"

"Who's scent?" Pedz questioned looking at her

"Marley's, he has Zuma and Marshall" Rach stopped next to Rocky and Tim to catch her breath

"We have to save them from that monster!" Rocky said Chase growled at him

"Why do you care what happens to Marshall?" Chase slowly stood to his feet "You hate him!"

"What? I.. I..." Rocky was shocked "I love him and Zuma!"

"ROCKY! That's a lie!" Chase said now standing up "You nearly killed him! Twice now!"

"Twice?" Rocky shook his head

"YES TWICE! everyone else may have forgotten but last night you knocked him out! On his fractured skull! Didn't you see you made his head bleed again!" Chase barked showing his teeth "On top of that you tried to kill me!"

"Chase calm down" Ryder stood to his feet

"NO! Rocky is a traitor!" Chase stared at Rocky's eyes "He can't go find them!"

Pedz stood in front of Chase "I do not know what the problem is between you two, but finding Marshall and Zuma alive is more important then fighting is it not?" she put her hands on her hips

"My Lady is right" John agreed "Waiting around here fighting only means Marley is further away"

"But Rocky is a traitor" Everest said moving next to Chase "We can't be near him"

Ryder looked at the two pups then at Rocky "Ok, Rocky stay here with Rach and Tim, we'll find them"

"But.. but... but" Rocky was cut off

"I don't want to hear it Rocky" Ryder put his hand in the air "You will stay here, or I'll extend your grounding for a further 2 months, I still have to think of a suitable punishment for you" he turned to Tim "Could you please make sure Rocky doesn't follow us?"

Tim nodded

"Thank you Tim" Ryder looked at Skye and Rubble "You both are with us"

"But Ryder we're grounded too" Skye frowned then looked at Chase who looked away from her "Chase..."

"Shut it" Chase snapped at her but his pain from his side got the better off him and he collapsed, Ryder was instantly at his side

A tear fell from Skye's eye, Pedz knelt beside her

"Do not worry, he will come to his senses" Pedz smiled "It may hurt now but in time he will lov..." A beeping noise interrupted her

"What is that?" Ryder questioned looking at Pedz's purse

She smiled "I planted a tracking device on him"

"You what?" Rubble was surprised "How?"

"What did you really think I'd cancel my tour and come here and not have a plan?" Pedz grinned

"My Lady always has a plan" John smiled "She's not like over Superstars, she doesn't spend her money on Manson's or jewelry" John looked at Pedz

Pedz took her phone out of her purse "That is right I don't need any of that stuff, it is just material items. Actually bout 60% of my money funds the Paw Patrol" She turned towards Ryder "That's correct brother all these years my money has been going into your bank account"

Before Ryder could reply Pedz picked Chase up who moaned at first

"Now let's get the rest of your pups" Pedz handed her phone to Ryder "Lead the way"

Ryder took the phone and looked at the location, Marley seemed to be moving fast "He's not on foot"

"I expected that, more then likely he's stolen a Vehicle I planted" Pedz winked

"Ryder! Your sister..." Rubble looked shocked "She's... She's..."

"Incredible?" Skye giggled

Everest walked along side Pedz looking up at Chase "No, Pedz is unbelievable but why waste all your money on the Paw Patrol?"

"Yeah you could have anything" Rubble added "You're the most famous and popular person on this planet"

Pedz stopped and looked at the injured Chase in her arms "Because I've never had a family before, the closest thing I have to family is John and Sunset, money can buy you a lot of things but it most certainly can not buy you happiness"

Skye, Everest and Rubble looked at one enough their mouths dropped, a Superstar who's heart was not about money but about love.

Ryder smiled "That's right, th..." he paused "Sunset? what do you mean by that?"

"You will meet her soon enough" Pedz grinned "Now let's rescue those pups!"

"We have a slight problem" Bella said running towards the group "Marley's scent finished, we couldn't find it"

"All we found were tire tracks on a road" Edge ran up behind her "They were taken in a..." he was cut off

"A Vehicle? Yes I know" Pedz looked at her watch "It should be arriving soon"

"What?" Silvera questioned the Superstar

Suddenly a loud beep noise was heard behind them, everyone turned to see the PAW Patroller driving towards them

"But how?!" Skye asked shocked

"Yeah it was blown up" Rubble's mouth dropped in disbelief

"Like I said I had a spare" Pedz grinned she looked at Ryder who instantly fainted but was caught by Silvera

"Mate are you alright?" Silvera asked holding Ryder

"I just need a moment" Ryder struggled to his feet with Silvera's help

The PAW Patroller pulled up on the road

"Let's get inside" Pedz said carrying Chase who had fallen unconscious in her arms

Silvera and John helped Ryder inside

Ryder turned around "Tim, Rach take Rocky back to ranger HQ"

They both nodded, but Rocky had another plan

The side door to the PAW Patroller was shut, Everest, Rubble and Skye went and sat on the seats, Chase was put next to Everest, Ryder sat down with Silvera and John's help

"Looks like Marley's stopped" Ryder said looking at the phone

Pedz stood next to him "You are right, he has stopped" she put her hand on his shoulder "How are you?"

"I'm ok, just a little tired" Ryder replied looking worried

"Hey Ryder" Pedz knelt besides him "We will find your pups"

"I know but that's not what's bothering me" Ryder looked at her

Pedz put her other hand on his shoulder "What is it then brother?"

"It's just, the condition they're both in" Ryder frowned "Both of them are injured and if Marley hurts them more..."

"Ryder look at me" Pedz said looking him in his eyes "Have faith and trust me if Marley has harmed either one of them, he will pay" she sat down next to Chase

Ryder smiled "Let's go then"

The PAW Patroller started moving down the road, following Marley

Meanwhile Marshall was attempting to wake Zuma up but every attempt failed, Marley walked over with two cages, Marshall growled at him

"You think of scared of you?" Marley laughed then went to pick Zuma up but Marshall snapped at him "Stupid mutt" he hit Marshall right on his fractured skull instantly knocking him out "Now my back up plan goes into action"

Marley took hold of Marshall and threw him in one cage, and closed the door, then he took Zuma and also put him in a cage locking both cages with padlocks, he picked both cages up and started walking into the burnt forest down a very narrow path

Zuma opened his eyes to find he was in cage "Wh...Whewe awe we?" he asked then saw Marley's face he was grinning "Whewe's Marshall?!"

"Right here, he's not looking to good" Marley smirked "I don't think he's going to last much longer, but then again neither will you"

Tears fell from Zuma's eyes he saw the dalmatian pup being carried in another cage, blood dripped from the bottom of his cage "What did you do to him!" He tried to stand up but pain exploded from his back leg and ear

"I wouldn't try to move if I were you mutt, or you might bleed to death just like your friend here" Marley laughed looking at both injured pups

Zuma's ear felt like it was on fire, it was hot swollen and bleeding, the fur on his back leg could hardly be seen through the blood leaking from his bullet wound "What awe you gonna do to us?" he questioned

Marley chuckled "You'll see" he continued walking down the narrow path, some trees were still smoldering

"Whewe awe you taking us then?" Zuma asked as Marshall moaned

"What do you think mutt?" Marley grinned as they came to the old first aid bunker, the same one that the pups were trapped in just days before "I'm afraid you nor Marshall will survive this"

Zuma gulped as they entered the bunker, they walked through the bunker water dripped from the roof, and some sparks flew over Zuma and Marshall's cages, that's when Zuma saw her.

In the middle of the main room, there was a chair under the chair was box which read TNT WARNING EXPLOSIVES

"Wha... what.." Zuma paused when he saw a figure sitting on the chair, they were gagged and tied to the chair

Marley laughed and placed the cages down, he laced Marshall's next to the chair then opened Marshall's door and tied a rope around his broken paw, Marshall screamed out "Can it mutt" he replied by gagging Marshall he then tied the other end of the rope around the box under the chair and closed Marshall's door

"Why awe you doing this!?" Zuma cried as Marley placed his cage on the other side of the chair "Please... please..."

"Begging me will only make it worse" Marley laughed then tied the rope around Zuma's wounded leg

"OW!" Zuma bit down on his lip, he didn't want to be gagged

"Good boy" Marley patting his head pressing down on his injured ear causing Zuma to flinch more "Now I'm assuming your friends are on the way here, which is what I want" He laughed then closed Zuma's door and tied his rope the other side of the box "Time to get ready for their arival" then left the room

Marley had no idea who was coming for him, about 5 minutes away flying in a helicopter was Sunset, she'd been told by Pedz about the situation and decided to go on a head, also using the tracking device Sunset and her team would make it to Marley before the other's did.

Tears fell from Zuma's eyes, he looked up at the figured next to him she was unconscious but it too dark to see who it was, that was when he heard the clucks

"Chickaletta?" Zuma looked puzzled "That means... Mayow Goodway?" he looked up at the figure

She moaned

To be continued


	61. Fight Till the End

Chapter 61: Fight Till the End

Rach and Tim started to make their way back to Ranger HQ with Rocky, they were joined by the Ranger's, Mark and Michael who'd been searching the Park with the Police and Rach's teams for Marley's bombs

"Hi Mark, hi Michael" Rach smiled as they walked besides her "Find them?"

Mark shook his head "We didn't find any"

"Yeah we've searched the entire Park but no luck" Michael looked down at Rocky "You alright?" he asked the pup

"I'm fine" Rocky replied walking behind the group

"Are you headed back to your HQ?" Tim asked the rangers

"Yep we're going to look at some maps for possible bomb locations" Mark said frowning "Why would anyone want to destroy the park?" He asked

"No idea but Marley's insane" Rach scratched her head "I can't believe he's my father"

"You're nothing like him" Tim smiled

Rach flashed a smile "Thanks"

Rocky looked behind him "Um I need to pee"

"Really?" Mark asked raising an eye brow

"Can't you wait?" Michael questioned him "The HQ isn't fair away"

"Um no I can't wait!" Rocky jumped up and down on the spot "I need to go!"

"Seriously? I thought you pups were toilet trained" Mark joked

"We are! But I can't hold it!" Rocky's face turned red

"Obviously they're not toilet trained good enough" Mark looked at Michael

"Yeah we should tell Ryder" Michael chuckled

"OH GOD! IT'S LEAKING OUT!" Rocky looked down at his leg as a yellow fluid began to dribble

Rach giggled "Alright go we'll wait here" she looked at Rocky

"What? Do you expect me to do it right here?" Rocky frowned

"Of course not" Rach chuckled "Go behind that tree" she pointed to a rather large burnt tree

Rocky nodded and walked behind the tree smirking, "I might be here awhile!" he yelled out peeing on the tree

"That's fine we'll wait Rocky" Rach looked at the Ranger's "That was mean"

"So? you would think after everything he's been through that he could hold it in" Mark laughed

Rach sighed and rolled her eyes at them "Males"

Tim stood next to her "I agree with you on that... wait what am I saying?" He paused "I'm a male"

Both Tim and Rach laughed

Once Rocky had finished he ran as fast as he could through the burnt forest "If I were Marley I'd take them to some place no one would look" Rocky paused "Wait! I know! The bunker! It's perfect no one would look there! I'm sorry to disobey you Ryder" he started running again

Somewhere closing in on Marley, was a helicopter and in that helicopter was Sunset and her team. The Helicopter flew over the bunker as they did Sunset used some type of screen to scan the area

"What do you see?" The Pilot asked her

Sunset looked closely at the screen "I can see 3 small life forms, 2 are possibly pups I don't know what the other one is, and there's 2 adults"

"Are they ok?" A medic looked at the screen

"No, 2 of the small life forms seem to be severally hurt, we have to hurry or they won't make it" Sunset looked at the pilot

"Alright I'll put you down now" The pilot replied

Sunset shook her head "No put us down a fair distant from the bunker please" Sunset said putting on a pup pack similar to the Paw Patrol's "I want to surprise them" she said clipping the white pup pack which had a red cross on the back "I need the tranquilizer gun"

"Tranquilizer gun?" A Medic looked at her "What for?"

"Well I don't plan on killing anyone" Sunset giggled as the gun was put in her pup pack

The Medic smiled "I would say good luck, but since your Pedz's pup you don't need it"

Sunset grinned "This won't take long"

"Be careful, Marley is very dangerous" The Pilot warned

Sunset nodded and turned to her team of 5 medic's "Lets go save these pups and Mayor Goodway"

"Right behind you!" They all said as the helicopter made a soft landing

Each Medic had back packs which were white with red crosses, they all exited the helicopter and followed Sunset towards the bunker

Meanwhile inside of the bunker Marshall and Zuma were both still in a cage, Zuma was getting worse his ear and leg leaked blood. Marshall's pain was slowly returning but he ignored it

"I... I..." Zuma mumbled "Huwts" he closed his eyes

"Zuma you have to hold on" Marshall said worried "Look at me!"

"I can't..." Zuma opened an eye he tried to turn his head but his body was too weak "..."

"Please Zuma hold on! Ryder will come" Marshall tried to encourage him "Don't give up"

Zuma kept slipping in and out of consciousness, Marley walked in and looked into Zuma's cage

"Hmm he doesn't look to well" Marley looked at Marshall "Your pal won't last much longer"

"SHUT UP! and let me help him" Marshall begged Marley he attempted to stand up but his body was too weak

Marley laughed "You can't even help yourself"

"Let me help him!" Marshall begged Marley again "He needs me"

"Now why would I let you help him? After all Marshall he's apart of my ..." Marley was interrupted

"Your plan? How can he be apart of your plan if he's dead!" Marshall screamed out at him "If he dies I swear I'll kill you" Marshall growled

Marley just laughed "And how do you think your going to do that? When you'll be dead too"

Marshall growled

"Marshall don't provoke him" A female voice said next to him

"Mayor Goodway?" Marshall managed to lift his head to see the Mayor tied to the chair "Are you ok?" he asked her

"You won't have to kill him Marshall, because I will do it!" Mayor Goodway tried to free herself

Marley walked around her and over to Marshall's cage "Now now Mayor I know how important these mutts are to you" he took out the taser and put it through Marshall's cages bars "If you try to escape I will hurt Marshall here"

The Mayor instant stopped and sat still

"Good girl" Marley smirked "I better get ready for Ryder's arrival, as soon as he arrives I'll kill him"

"What!?" Marshall and the Mayor both said together

Marley winked at them "Don't worry he won't feel an..." he was cut off

"LET THEM GO!" A voice yelled behind him

Marley spun around as fast as he could, he saw a female Shiba Inu pup standing behind him in the doors entrance "Oh great another pup" He pulled out his gun

"Ruff! Tranquilizer gun! Fire!" Sunset yelled as a small needle flew straight for Marley it hit him in his leg

"Really? That's all?" Marley laughed pulling the needle out of his leg "Looks like I get to kill you" he pointed the gun at her but his vision started to blur "Wha... Wha... the?" he fell to the ground

Sunset quickly ran over to Marshall and Zuma she turned to her team who followed her in "Release the pups and the Mayor" she smiled getting medical equipment out of her pup pack

3 Medic's untied Mayor Goodway and were able to unlock Zuma's cage but Marshall's wouldn't open  
"We can't get Marshall's open" a male Medic said trying to break the lock

"I.. I... don't feel so good" Marshall's pain hit him like a truck "Everything hurts!" He looked down at his front paw it was swollen like a balloon "Ow" Marshall moaned

"You have to help the pups!" Mayor Goodway said standing up "And thank you"

Sunset nodded walked over the Marshall's cage "Allow me" she said picking the lock within seconds the door swung open

"Who are you?" Marshall weakly flinching with his pain "OW!"

"My name is Sunset, stay still for me" Sunset smiled at him "Ruff! Medic Goggles!"

Marshall looked surprised "What are those?"

"These? They allow me to see your vital signs and injuries the one's we can't see with our eyes" Sunset looked at Marshall with them scanning his body "I can see all of your injures, you've had it rough huh?" she scanned his body seeing his fractured skull, bite wound, and his severally broken paw "I can't imagine the pain you're in" she frowned

Marshall felt himself slipping unconscious but he had to stay awake for Zuma "Doesn't h... OW!" he screamed out in agony

"Don't move alright? stay still" Sunset said wrapping his head with a bandage

"Sunset! We need you over here" A Medic yelled out to her "This pups pulse is extremely weak and getting weaker"

Sunset turned to a Medic "Give this one some anesthetic, and I'll be back" she said backing out of Marshall's cage then ran over to Zuma's

"ZUMA!" Marshall tempted to sit up but pain burst from his body he yelped "OW!" he tried to sit up but a Medic forced him back down

A Male Medic gave Marshall a needle "This will reduce your pain" he said giving him a pat "Just relax"

"I don't..." Marshall fell unconscious

"What did you do to him!" Mayor Goodway raised an eyebrow carefully watching them

"It's alright Mayor I gave him anesthetic, his pain would be too much for him to handle" The male Medic explained

"Good he needs to rest" Sunset said getting into Zuma's cage "Put Marshall down on the blanket, I'll look at him after I help Zuma"

The Medic nodded and gently pick Marshall up he moaned upon being moved, the Medic carried Marshall and placed him down on a blanket Sunset had set up, Mayor Goodway sat besides Marshall

Marshall's breathing started to rapidly increase, faster and heavier

One of the Medic's put an oxygen mask over Marshall's face to help him breathe "This pup has been through so much, he has so many serious injuries" the medic began to examine Marshall  
"I'm aware of that, but I need to stabilize Zuma" Sunset replied looking through her goggles "Zuma is close to death" She instantly began to work to save his life

"MARSHALL! ZUMA!" Rocky yelled at the doorway to the bunker "Who are all of you?!"

"Oh Rocky hello, we're here to help don't worry" Sunset smiled putting a drip into Zuma's side

Rocky saw the condition both pups were in "Are they ok?" he asked cautiously approached Marshall who's injuries were being dressed by 2 Medic's

One Medic looked at Rocky "Marshall is in a serious but none life threatening condition his injuries are severe, the other one Sunset is working on is also in a serious condition"

"Zuma has 2 infections which will kill him if not treated" Sunset replied wrapping Zuma's ear "His overall injuries are not as serious as Marshall's though"

Rocky sat down besides Marshall "Mayor Goodway? We all thought you were dead!" he said jumping into her arms

"Well I'm not dead" Mayor Goodway smiled patting Rocky's head "Good to see you Rocky, where is Ryder?"

"Um" Rocky froze "He's on his way here" Rocky looked worried

"What's wrong?" Mayor Goodway asked him

Rocky watched the Medic's work on Marshall "I ran away, after everything I did to Marshall and Chase and now disobeying Ryder he's probably going to remove me from the team"

"I'm sure Ryder won't do that Rocky, the Paw Patrol needs you" Mayor Goodway smiled stroking his head

(If only she knew what I did to the others) Rocky thought to himself sitting besides Marshall

"Can I get some extra hands over here?" Sunset turned to the medic's attending to Marshall

"Sure" They both said leaving Marshall with Rocky "Watch him for us" they both ran over to Sunset and Zuma

Rocky moved closer to Marshall "I'm sorry I hurt you and tried to kill you" tears fell from his eyes "It's all my fault this happened to you"

"Rocky? You tried to kill him?" Mayor Goodway questioned

"Yes, it was a terrible mistake" Rocky put his paws around an unconscious Marshall "I'm so so sorry! If only you, Chase and Everest would forgive me for what I've done to you" he held Marshall tightly closing his eyes

The PAW Patroller pulled up next to the Vehicle Marley had stolen, Ryder and the pups followed by Edge, Bella, Silvera, John and Pedz walked out

"Why would he pull up here?" Edge questioned as Bella smelt the area

Ryder scratched his head "But where is he?"

"Yeah I don't see him or Marshall and Zuma anywhere" Skye said in a worried voice

Chase followed Bella smelling where she smelt

"That's because he's not here" Bella looked at a narrow track which lead into the burn forest "His scent goes down there"

"But that" Rubble paused looking at the track

"That leads to the bunker" Chase froze looking up at Ryder "Didn't it get destroyed?"

"Good work Chase and Bella" Pedz smiled patting Bella's head

Edge rolled his eyes

"You're right Chase, it did get destroyed" Ryder looked at Pedz

"Why would Marley take them down there then?" Skye questioned

"Well if he took them down there then let's go find out why mates" Silvera smiled walking past Ryder and the pups "Come" she said leading the way with Bella in front of her

Chase almost collapsed, he sat down

"You ok Chase?" Ryder asked kneeling besides him

"Headache is all" Chase smiled trying to stand but found himself in Ryder's arms "I'm ok Ryder sir"

Ryder smiled "I'll carry you, I don't want to risk you passing out on us" he said holding Chase in his arms

"Thanks Ryder sir" Chase licked Ryder's cheek who giggled

"Alright pups lets move out!" Ryder started to follow Silvera and Bella

"Ryder really loves his pups, I can not believe he thought I hated him and them" Pedz frowned following behind the ground "We have to make it up to them"

"Make what up to them my Lady?" John questioned her

"Not being there for him for all these years" Pedz replied "And I promise I will save his pups"

"I know you will" John grinned "You're incredible"

"Thank you John" She smiled at him

Bella and Edge kept a head of the group leading the way

Edge was trying to be in front of Bella

"Why do you always have to be so competitive?" Bella questioned him

Edge looked at her "Because I should have got that reward! not you!"

"Wait are you actually jealous?" Bella was surprised "Edge why do you take it so seriously?"

"I'm better then you! That's why!" The bloodhound growled at her "I was the top sniffer dog until you joined, you ruined everything for me!"

Bella stopped and so did Edge "Look I'm sorry I didn't know being the top dog meant so much to you, I didn't take your rank on purpose but if you want to be the top dog again then I'll give up the rank"

"You would do that for me? But why?" Edge asked stopping next to her

The beagle looked at the bloodhound "Because ranks doesn't mean anything to me" Bella smiled "I smell something"

Edge smelt the area "It's Rocky's scent"

"Bella? Edge? What is it?" Silvera asked walking up to them

"Rocky was here" Both dog's said at the same time

"What?!" Chase frowned in Ryder's arms

Skye, Rubble and Everest stopped behind Ryder

"He disobeyed me again!" Ryder shook his head in disappointment "The rate he's going he's going to be severally punished"

"Good!" Chase smirked "He deserves it!"

Skye rolled her eyes "Can we get going?"

"I suggest everyone stays back" Pedz said walking next to Bella and Edge

"What! Why?" Everest questioned her

"Because Marley is dangerous who knows what he has planned, it could be a trap" Pedz frowned

"She's right" Ryder said looking at his pups "I can't risk any of you being injured"

"But Ryder" Chase said as he was put on the ground

"No but's" Ryder knelt besides Chase and the others "We'll wait here"

Chase didn't want to wait "I..." he was cut off

"Chase don't argue with me" Ryder said patting Skye's head

Pedz, John and Silvera looked at each other

"He can come with us mate" Silvera knelt down "I won't let anything happen to him"

"Neither will I" Pedz smiled "Ryder?"

Ryder thought for a moment "Alright but take care of him"

"Come on Chase" Edge and Bella said together

Chase stood up and slowly started walking off with Silvera, Pedz, John, Edge and Bella

"Ryder are you really letting him go?" Skye questioned Ryder

Ryder nodded "I don't really have a choice"

"I'm going too" Everest stood up "You can't stop me either I quit the Paw Patrol" she took off after Chase without Ryder replying

Ryder stood up "Skye, Rubble come on"

"What?" Rubble looked scared "You said it was too dangerous"

"I know but we can't let Chase and Everest go without us" Ryder smiled

Skye looked at Rubble and both followed Ryder

Meanwhile Rocky was still hugging Marshall, while Sunset and her team were working on Zuma, when Chase, Bella, Edge, Silvera, Pedz and John arrived

Chase saw Rocky not only near Marshall but hugging him, anger filled his body "ROCKY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!" he yelled out

Rocky jumped and instantly let go of Marshall, Mayor Goodway looked shocked

"C...Chase?" Rocky stood up

"Get away! NOW!" Chase walked towards him "You got some nerve Rocky! holding Marshall! MOVE!"

Rocky stood his ground "NO!"

"ROCKY! We told you to keep away from him! Do you ever listen to us?!" Chase growled ready to charge him "Your a murder!"

"No I'm not!" Rocky replied still standing his ground

"You tried to kill me several times! And Marshall! That makes you a murder!" Chase replied

"But I didn't kill anyone" Rocky growled showing his teeth "I'm not a murder"

"Yes you are! Murder! Traitor!" Chase lowered his head growling and barking

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH CHASE!" Rocky yelled at him "OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

Chase laughed "You're going to try to kill me again? and Marshall? See that proves it! Your nothing but a murder!"

Rocky felt himself getting angry "You better stop it Chase"

"Or what Rocky?" Chase growled

"You'll regret it!" Rocky slowly walked forward

Everest ran in and got right up in Rocky's face "You're threatening him really Rocky?"

"Think I'm afraid of a girl?" Rocky smirked "Everyone knows pups like you can't fight!" he spat at her

Everest showed her teeth "You will never touch my mate again! If you do! You'll be a dead pup!"

"WHY! Marshall is my friend! I care about him!" Rocky growled at Everest

"That's bull s..." Everest was cut off

"Really! How can you say that Rocky! Look at what you did to him! and to me!" Chase growled again "You're a traitor and not worthy to be near him"

"Shut up!" Rocky yelled out "I know what I did!"

"He's not your friend Rocky! Neither are we!" Everest snapped at him

Both Everest and Chase went to run at Rocky but Skye and Rubble intervened getting in front of them

"Stop it!" Skye yelled "Just stop it!"

"No! Rocky deserves it" Everest replied

Chase looked Skye in her eyes "You're a backstabber and a traitor just like Rocky!"

Ryder stood at the entrance with Pedz, John, Silvera, Bella and Edge who were all shocked at what they were seeing

Tears fell from Skye's eyes "But Chase Rocky is our friend"

"Then that makes you just as bad as him!" Everest growled at her

"You can't talk Everest!" Rubble quickly shut his mouth

Everest narrowed her eyes at Rubble "What is that suppose to mean?"

"You backstabbed Marshall! and teased him too!" Skye said staring at Everest "You know what's worse Everest? You're suppose to LOVE Marshall!"

Anger filled the husky "HOW DARE YOU!" she bolted at Skye but Rubble got in her way

Rubble braced for the impact, Everest collided with him sending him tumbling away towards Marley who was still knocked out

Skye froze upon seeing Marley "What happened to him?"

"Oh he's been tranquilized" Sunset replied still working on Zuma

Everest saw Skye distracted so she ran at her

"EVEREST!" Ryder called out "STOP!"

Skye turned around just as Everest hit her, pain exploded from Skye's side as she fell to the ground, she spat up blood

Rocky charged as fast as he could he aimed for Everest's head but Chase pushed Everest out the way

Chase placed his paws on the ground and just as Rocky almost hit him he swung his head as hard as he could and collided with Rocky's head

"OW!" Rocky screamed out as Chase's head connected with his

Blood dripped from Rocky's head, Chase once again smashed him across his head

Sunset was watching the whole thing she was disgusted just as Chase went to hit Rocky "ENOUGH!" She yelled out "Ruff! Tranquilizer gun!" She aimed it at Chase "FIRE!"

A needle flew out of Sunset's pup pack and hit Chase in his side he instantly fell off Rocky

Rocky managed to get to his feet

"FIRE!" Sunset yelled again

Another needle hit Rocky in his side he too fell to the ground

Everest backed away from Skye and looked at Sunset

"What did you do to them!" Everest said shocked

"Don't worry I didn't kill them, just tranquilized them" Sunset pointed the gun at her

Everest backed further away "I'll stop" she replied

Pedz and John got between Everest and Skye

"What in the world is a matter with you all?!" Pedz asked kneeling besides Skye who was yelping "Why fight?"

Skye coughed up blood "Because they think we're traitors" she moaned

"This is incredibly dumb, grow up" Pedz looked at Everest "You do not treat each other like this, how do you think Ryder feels about it?"

Everest and Skye gulped they hadn't even thought about it

"But... what they did to Marshall..." Everest was hushed by Pedz

Pedz examined Skye "It does not matter"

"Yes it does!" Everest growled "Rocky almost killed him and Chase! And he teased Marshall! He hurt him in more ways then one!"

"Even though that is a terrible thing to do, fighting over it? Injuring each other? How does that make you any better then Rocky?" Pedz raised an eyebrow at Everest "From what I've seen just now, all of your actions make you just as bad as each other"

Everest growled at her being told she was as bad as Rocky she went to Charge at Pedz but was tackled by Edge

"Don't even think about it" Edge said easily pinning her down

Everest couldn't even move, the Bloodhound was much bigger then her "Fine" she sighed "You're all right"

Edge got off of her "Try to attack anyone and you'll regret it"

Sunset had finished with Zuma he was stabilized, satisfied with her work she went to examine Skye "Everest got you good" she said looking at Skye through her goggles "She broke several of your ribs Skye, I need to bandage you"

Skye nodded flinching as Sunset carefully bandaged her ribs, tears fell from her eyes  
"Hey it's alright, it's over now" Sunset smiled then noticed something "Oh no" she looked through her goggles and discovered Skye had internal bleeding

"Sunset how is she?" Pedz asked kneeling besides Marshall

Sunset frowned "Skye needs an operation, she has internal bleeding"

"Ok, we need to get everyone back to my hospital" Pedz said as a Medic walked over to her and Marshall

"No one is going anywhere" Marley said standing at the entrance

Everyone spun around to see him with a remote in his hand

"I press this big button and that bomb goes BOOM" Marley smirked hovering his finger over the button

"Ruff! Tranquilizer gun! FIRE!" Sunset said but nothing happened "Oh no! I'm out of Tranquilizes" She frowned

Marley laughed

"I used them all on the pups" Sunset growled at Marley

"I'm not scared of any of you" Marley still hovered his finger over the button "Hm" he removed his finger

Ryder opened his eyes

"Oh and I have Rubble" Marley laughed pointing at Rubble unconscious behind him "Better yet I'll set a timer give you all a chance"

Ryder fainted again

"Looks like Ryder can't handle it" Marley smirked "Well I'll be going now, you have 60 seconds to get everyone out before this place explodes" he laughed picking Rubble up and took off into the park

Mayor Goodway looked at the box under the chair she opened it and saw a timer her jaw dropped

"He lied!" The Mayor yelled out shocked

"What?' John asked looking at her

Everyone turned their attention to the Mayor

"We have under 30 seconds!" Mayor Goodway gulped

To be continued


	62. Dangerous Grounds

Chapter 62: Dangerous Grounds

Marley saw everyone's attention was turned towards the bomb, he picked up an unconscious Rubble by the scruff of his neck and ran off into the burnt forest, Pedz didn't think she opened up the bomb which reveled a series of colored wires, black, white, red and green

"Which one does she cut?" Everest asked sitting besides Marshall

John knelt besides Pedz "My Lady?"

"Sh" Pedz watched as the counter was at 20 seconds "Hm" she took hold of some wire cutters

The count down read 15 seconds

"Hurry!" Silvera frowned

Pedz took hold of the black wire

"NO! Never cut the black one!" Chase yelled

"Relax I know what I am doing" Pedz pressed the cutters against the black wire "Trust me, I have done this before"

"You have?" Ryder asked shocked

The count down read 5 seconds

Pedz smiled and cut the back one, everyone closed their eyes but nothing happened

"See I did tell you to trust me" Pedz grinned

"Wow! You did it mate!" Silvera hugged Ryder who stood besides her "Oops sorry" she blushed

Ryder giggled "It's fine, and well done Pedz"

Pedz looked at the bomb "Now that is over Sunset take the pups back to my hospital" she stood up and approached Ryder "Go with them, I will handle Marley" she put her hand on his shoulder

"I'm coming with you" Silvera said moving next to Pedz "He's trying to destroy my park"

Pedz nodded "Very well"

"But he has Rubble" Ryder frowned kneeling besides Rocky

"We will get him back Ryder, I'm your sister and I promise Marley will suffer for what he has done to our family" Pedz smiled then turned to Silvera "lets go he already has a head start"

"My Lady?" John grabbed Pedz hand

"Go with Ryder and the Paw Patrol" Pedz let go of his hand "I will be fine"

Pedz and Silvera left the bunker and ran off after Marley

"You heard her! let's get them into our helicopter" Sunset ordered her team of medic's

Small stretcher's were brought into the bunker, Skye, Rocky, Chase, Zuma and Marshall were all placed on them, and taken out of the bunker

"Ryder?" Sunset turned to him "Rubble will be fine, Pedz will save him don't worry" she smiled "Now come with me, we have to work to save Skye, Zuma and Marshall right away"

"Alright" Ryder followed her out of the bunker "Sunset?"

She turned around "yes Ryder?"

"Thank you" Ryder smiled "For saving my pups"

"Your welcome, but I haven't saved them yet" Sunset said walking behind the Medic who was carrying Skye on a stretcher "Zuma, Skye and Marshall all need emergency operations"

"Well do your best, Pedz trust you so I do too" Ryder replied as the Helicopter came into view

Marley was running through the forest he looked at his watch and noticed the bomb hadn't exploded

"What! Don't tell me they stopped it!" Marley frowned

Rubble opened his eyes "You failed"

"Shut it mutt!" Marley pulled out a remote and looked at the button "So they think they've won? HA!" he pressed the button

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The bunker suddenly blew up shaking the ground around it, black smoke rose high in the sky

"NO!" Rubble cried "You monster! You killed them!" tears fell from his eyes

"Good" Marley smirked "I can't let you see where I'm taking you" he smacked Rubble over the head with the remote

Rubble fell unconscious straight away

Pedz and Silvera were closing in on Marley, and he had no idea they were following him

Silvera turned around to see the black smoke "I hope they got out in time" she frowned

"I trust Sunset" Pedz looked up at the smoke "I am sure she got everyone out in time"

"Seems like Marley doesn't know we're following him" Silvera looked at his tracks

"Good' Pedz chuckled "Means we have the element of surprise"

Both women continued to track Marley

Bella and Edge were taken to Adventure Bay by the Mayor, they were on a mission which no one knew about

Back with Sunset, Ryder and the pups they just entered the Helicopter when the bomb exploded. Ryder turned to see the smoke rising high in the air

"That was close" Ryder said turning his attention back to his pups

Sunset nodded "Yes it was, well now lets get going the sooner we get to Pedz's Hospital the sooner I can work on your pups" she said getting in the helicopter

Marshall was taken in the helicopter first

"I need him to be attached to a heart monitor machine, and he needs that paw supported" Sunset said to a medic "Make sure he has plenty of pain relief, and redress his head and bite wound"

"Certainly" A medic responded attaching him to a heart machine "Shall I keep the oxygen mask on him?"

"Yes please do" Sunset nodded then turned to Zuma "We need to keep Zuma stable, give him a high doze of antibiotic's, and also attach him to a heart machine and a drip" she said to another Medic

"Sure" The medic responded by putting a drip into Zuma

"What about Skye?" Ryder questioned watching Sunset

Sunset turned her attention to Skye "She's bleeding internally I'll need to operate on her to stop it" She looked at the pilot "Please call the hospital and notify them, I need an operating room ready, get them to place the emergency section on alert we have 3 seriously injured pups"

The pilot nodded and radioed the hospital

"Chase? I need to check your wounds" Sunset jumped up on his stretcher

Chase looked confused "Why? I'm fine"

"Don't argue with her" Ryder frowned at him

"With all due respect Ryder sir, I'm no longer a member of the Paw Patrol therefore you can't tell me what to do" Chase looked away

"I'm your doctor, and what I say happens" Sunset forced Chase to lay down "Now if you want this head injury of yours to get infected like Zuma then fine I won't do anything, and you'll die. Is that what you want?" she questioned him

Chase sighed and rolled his eyes "Fine"

"That's better" Sunset grinned "Stay still for me" she carefully removed the old bandages from Chase's head "May I ask what happened to your head?"

"Ask him" Chase pointed to Rocky

"He did this?" Sunset looked over at Rocky "Why? Why would he hurt you?"

"Long story" Chase sighed "I don't want to talk about it"

"Alright" Sunset smiled cleaning Chase's head injury, once she was satisfied it was cleaned she re-bandaged it "That should do for now, when we get to the hospital I'd like to do a full examination on you"

"Sure" Chase laid his head down

Ryder watched all his pups a part from Everest who wasn't injured at all get treated by the medic's and Sunset, he was worried about them and about Rubble

"Are you ok Ryder?' John asked placing his hand on Ryder's shoulder

Ryder shook his head "My pups are hurt, and Rubble is out there with that monster"

"Pedz and Silvera will find him, My Lady is a lot smarter then anyone thinks, she's not just a Superstar Ryder" John smiled

"What do you mean?" Ryder questioned confused "What else is she?"

"She was a secret agent awhile back, but she quit" John looked out the window "And she's the most famous and popular woman on this planet, she has a big heart, she will not let Rubble die"

"How can one woman take on so many problems?" Ryder asked

John smiled "Your forgetting she's your sister, she will do anything for family" he looked at Ryder "Including saving your pup, trust her Ryder like I do"

"John's right" Sunset said wrapping Chase's head "Pedz is my mistress and if she can do anything its bringing Rubble back to you" she looked at Chase "Hows that feel?"

"Fine, thanks" Chase closed his eyes

Ryder smiled "You are all right" he walked over to Chase and sat down on a chair "Chase?"

Chase opened his eyes "Yes Ryder?"

"May I speak with you?" Ryder asked patting him

"I guess" Chase responded as Ryder moved his hands along his back (Ah I forgot how much I love his pats) Chase thought to himself

"I want you to know, that you don't have to leave the Paw Patrol I'll punish Rocky for what he did" Ryder scratched him behind his ear

Chase felt his tongue fall out of his mouth he shook his head "What punishment is there for him? He's a traitor! And a murder! He tried to kill me and Marshall"

"I know he did, but don't leave the team because of him we..." Ryder was cut off

"Ryder, Rocky deserves a far greater punishment then you could ever give him" Everest said sitting besides Marshall "Look at what he did to Marshall and to Chase, it's unforgettable, Marshall's my mate and I love him"

"Everest I understand that, but the team needs Rocky just like it needs all of you, the Paw Patrol isn't the Paw Patrol without any of you" Ryder said still scratching Chase's ear

"I can't be in a team with a member who tried to kill my mate" Everest said laying her head beside Marshall "I'm sorry Ryder"

"I'm with Everest" Chase closed his eyes "We've made our choice"

Ryder respected their decision and sat down on a chair next to Skye's stretcher

"Everyone ready?" The pilot asked

"Yes, please hurry" Sunset replied checking Zuma's stat's "We need to get to the hospital as soon as possible"

The pilot nodded and started the helicopter a few minutes later they took off and headed towards Pedz's Hospital

"We need to stop at Ranger HQ, we're picking up a few patients there. Can you call them and tell them to wait outside" Sunset said to the pilot

"Alright no problem" The pilot replied pulling out his radio "Ranger Headquarter's please respond"

"Hello? Ranger Brad here"

"Brad, this is the Medic Helicopter transporter patients to Pedz Hospital, we ask you to bring your patients outside so we can pick them up, ETA 5 minutes, Over and out" The pilot turned the Radio off

Meanwhile Brad ran into the Infirmary and found Katie changing her foot's bandage

"Katie, I just heard from the Medic Helicopter their coming to pick you and Jake up" Brad said running into the Operating room

Katie smiled "Alright I'm ready"

Anna had been changing Jake's bandage on his leg when Brad ran through the doors

"Hi Brad" Anna said pulling Jake's blanket over him "What's up?"

"Anna the Helicopter is coming for Jake and Katie we have to get them outside" Brad walked over to her

"What? They're early" Anna frowned "Very well help me push Jake out"

"Huh dudes where are we going" Jake questioned as Anna and Brad began to push him

"Your being transporter to Superstar Pedz personal Hospital" Anna smiled at him "I'll miss you guys" she said pushing him into the infirmary, Katie was waiting "Ready Katie?"

"Yep, thank you Anna, thank you for everything" Katie used her crutches and followed them out

Anna smiled pushing Jake out, once outside they waited for the arrival of the helicopter, a few minutes later the helicopter landed next to the First Aid tent, Anna and Brad pushed Jake over to it

"Hi I'm Anna" She smiled as 2 Medic's lowered a ramp "I've been taking care of Jake and the pups"

"Hello Anna, my name is Sunset" Sunset appeared at the helicopter's door

"You're a pup" Anna said surprised as she and Brad pushed Jake inside "Well please take care of them"

Sunset smiled "Of course I'll take care of them"

Anna was shocked seeing Zuma, Marshall, Skye and Rocky all unconscious laid on stretcher's, she looked at Ryder "We're going to miss you all"

"Anna can't you come?" Chase asked her

"I wish I could, but I'm needed here" Anna knelt down giving him a scratch "Good luck everyone" she stood up and walked out of the helicopter a tear fell down her cheek "Sunset take good care of them"

Sunset nodded

"Thank you Anna, thank you for everything" Ryder said waving to her "You will always be welcome at the Lookout"

"Don't worry Ryder I want to have regular check up's on the pups" Anna smiled "Bye" she waved as the door was shut and the Helicopter took off

Brad stood behind Anna "I'm going to miss them"

"As am I" Anna looked at Brad "We have a lot of work to do"

"I know" Brad turned around so did Anna they both walked back into Ranger HQ

Katie sat down on a chair as Jake was put next to Skye

"Ryder you ok?" Katie questioned looking at him

Ryder shook his head "The Paw Patrol is falling apart"

"Oh?" Katie was shocked

"The pups are fighting, I'm losing them" Ryder wiped a tear from his eye

"It'll all work out don't worry Ryder" Katie smiled re bandaging her foot "You should know the pups by now, no matter the circumstance they will always find it in their hearts to forgive each other"

"Katie's right" Jake said looking at the helicopter's roof "Have hope man it'll work out"

Ryder smiled "Thanks Katie, thanks Jake"

Meanwhile Marley stopped near a cliff he looked over it, below the cliff where sharp rocks. He smirked and laid an unconscious Rubble on the ground then bound both back legs together and did the same with his front legs. Rubble slowly opened his eyes

"Shhh mutt, scream and your dead" Marley sat on the ground next to him "I want you to listen, and listen carefully"

Rubble nodded fear filled his body

"You will opened communication's up with Ryder, you will tell him to bring Marshall to this location if he doesn't do as I say he will lose you and his precious lookout will explode" Marley took a long wooden pole and laid it beside Rubble he then tied a rope around Rubble's neck "Now I hope for your sake he does as I say" he attached the other end of the rope to the pole

"Why are you doing this?" Rubble asked as Marley pushed the log close to the edge "Woah! Ahh!" Rubble yelled

"Marshall destroyed my plan, and killed my son, he deserves to die" Marley took hold of Rubble and dropped him off the cliff "Open communications with Ryder"

Rubble gulped as his body dangled from the air hanging from the pole "Ryder?" he said into his pup tag

Sunset had stabilized all of the pups, Marshall's anesthetic had worn off. He opened his eyes to find he was laid on a stretcher attached to a heart monitor machine again, with an oxygen mask over his face

Everest felt Marshall move "Marshall?" she said sitting up

"Ev..." Marshall flinched as his pain started to return "Everest?"

"You're awake!" Everest licked his cheek "How are you?"

Sunset heard Everest and walked over followed by Ryder

"Marshall you shouldn't be awake" Sunset jumped up on his bed "I'll give you more anesthetic"

Marshall shook his head

"But Marshall we all know you must be in pain" Ryder sat on the edge of his bed "I don't want you being in pain pup"

"I'm fine" Marshall smiled weakly

Sunset and Ryder both raised an eyebrow at him

"Can I get this oxygen mask off?" Marshall asked looking up at Sunset "And who are you?"

"No I'm sorry you can't have it off, and I'm Sunset" She smiled at him checking the stats on the machine "I'm a medical pup just like you"

"She saved your life" Ryder gently gave Marshall a pat on his head "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok" Marshall looked at his front paw, it was in a big cast and was sitting on a pillow beside his head "I'm never going to walk again am I?"

Sunset turned and looked at him "I need to operate on your paw before I can decide that"

"I know I'm never going to be able to walk" Marshall sighed "You can't repair it, it's too broken"

Ryder saw how depressed Marshall was about the whole situation "Look pup you have all of us to help you get through this"

"I quit the Paw Patrol remember?" A tear fell from Marshall's eye "I don't want to be in a team with Rocky"

"I know Marshall, but I'm not giving up on you even if you quit I'll help no matter what, I will always be here for you" Ryder kissed his head "Trust Sunset, let her help you"

Everest sighed she knew Ryder was right "I trust Sunset" She smiled "I think she can help you"

"Well if you trust her, then so do I" Marshall flinched as pain exploded from his head injury "But how can anyone fix me? I'm to broken"

"I'm more experienced then you are" Sunset said giving him a needle "This will reduce your pain"

"Thanks" Marshall smiled weakly

Ryder pulled a blanket over Marshall when his pup pad rang, he pulled it out of his pocket "Hello Ryder here" he said as Rubble's face appeared of the screen "Rubble? where are you?" Ryder asked looking at his pup pad

"Ryder, I have a message from Marley" Rubble gulped "He says you have to bring Marshall to my location"

"What?!" Everest yelled out surprised "Ryder you can't d..." She was cut off

"If you don't..." Rubble was cut off

"If you don't Rubble here will come to a rocky ending" Marley laughed in the background

On Ryder's screen he saw Rubble was attached to a pole by a rope which hung him over an edge of a cliff

Marley yelled out "If you value Rubble's life at all you will do what I say, and if that isn't enough I have a bomb planted in the Lookout which will go BOOM"  
"Ryder you can't Marshall to weak" Sunset frowned looking at Marshall

"Another thing Ryder, the bomb I planted is big enough to wipe the whole of Adventure Bay off the face of the earth, and if the Ranger's interfere Rubble's death will be on your heard" Marley laughed "Now what's your answer?"

Ryder looked at Marshall "I have to do it"

"RYDER!" Chase and Everest both yelled together

"It's the only way, our home is at risk" Ryder frowned then looked at his pup pad "Rubble tell Marley we have a deal" he then whispered into his pup pad "I'm not going to let him hurt you or anyone, I have a plan don't worry Rubble"

Rubble smiled as the call was ended

"You can't be serious!" Everest snapped standing over Marshall

Chase growled "How could you Ryder!"

"Ryder's right" Marshall said weakly

"WHAT!?" Both Everest and Chase yelled shocked

"Ed died because of me, the Park almost got destroyed because of me, and now our home is in danger" Marshall sighed "We have to do it"

"Alright but I have to be there" Sunset said looking at Ryder

"No, it's too risky" Ryder frowned "I'll take him, just give him enough pain relief so it won't hurt to move him"

Sunset nodded and got a needle ready she turned to the pilot "Do we have Rubble's location?"

"Yes, we're heading there now" The pilot responded "Where do you want me to put us down?"

"Near Rubble" Sunset replied "Ryder, Pedz and Silvera are already at the location"

"They are?" Chase asked shocked

"Yep, I don't think Marley knows" Sunset looked at a screen "We have the element of surprise"

"Ryder" Marshall looked up at him "If anything happens to me, I want you to know I'm sorry for leaving the team, and Everest I'll always love you"

"Nothing's going to happen to you pup" Ryder smiled at him "I'm going to be with you"

Rocky over heard the conversation, he pretended he was asleep

Silvera and Pedz were hiding behind a tree, they had heard everything Marley said to Ryder. Pedz had a plan and told Silvera it, who nodded at her

"Once I distract him, get Rubble" Pedz saw the helicopter landing "Let Ryder walk over the Marley then we'll go"

"You go it mate" Silvera nodded "Bonza plan by the way" she smiled

"Thank you" Pedz watched as Marley stood near the wooden pole

The Helicopter landed Ryder looked at Marshall

"Ready pup?" Ryder asked as Sunset removed him from the heart machine

Marshall nodded

"Be careful Ryder" Sunset said removing the oxygen mask "If at any stage Marshall's in danger I'll act"

"No, trust me Sunset like I trust you" Ryder gently picked Marshall up who moaned "You alright?"

"I'm ok" Marshall replied weakly smiling

Tears fell down Everest's cheeks "Be safe"

"I'll look after him" Ryder took a deep breath and walked out of the helicopter

Meanwhile in Adventure Bay, Bella and Edge had been sent by Rach to find the bomb in the Lookout, their mission was to find it and safely remove it. They arrived at the Lookout and entered the doors, Bella went into the elevator to check up the top floor, Edge looked on the ground floor. Mayor Goodway stood outside

"I hope they find the bomb" she said to herself

"We'll find it" Edge said behind her he sniffed the floor "I can't smell anything here"

Bella suddenly howled, both Edge and Mayor Goodway went up in the elevator

"I found it!" Bella yelled as she was accompanied by the Mayor and Edge "What do we do with it now?" she asked

Mayor Goodway looked at the bomb, it was much bigger then the one which was under the chair she was tied too "Take it somewhere, where it won't harm anyone"

Both pups looked at each other and nodded

"Let's do it!" Edge said as the Mayor gently picked the bomb up

"Where are we going to take it?" Bella asked the Mayor

Mayor Goodway thought for a moment "Hm, there's an old mine outside of Adventure Bay its fairly deep"

"We could put it down there" Bella smiled "Lets go!"

Edge and Bella followed Mayor Goodway out of the Lookout and headed towards the woods

Back with Marley, he watched as Ryder walked out of the Helicopter with Marshall in his arms

"Place him on the ground Ryder" Marley yelled out

Ryder gently knelt down and place Marshall on the ground "You alright?"

Marshall nodded "Ryder don't leave me"

"Don't worry I won't" Ryder stood back up "Pull Rubble up" he said to Marley

"I'm sorry Ryder" Marley smirked then kicked the pole it nearly fell off the cliff

"Hhhhhhhelp!" Rubble screamed

"RUBBLE!" Ryder yelled standing next to Marshall "Leave him alone!" he took a step away from Marshall

Marley watched Ryder take the step "Give me Marshall" he said walking over to the pup

Ryder quickly stepped back in front of Marshall, but Marley hit Ryder over his head knocking him unconscious

"Ryder!" Marshall tried to stand up but instantly collapsed "Get away from me" he growled as Marley knelt in front of him

"You look like you're in so much pain mutt" Marley smirked picking him up the the scruff of his neck

Marshall screamed out in pain, Rocky heard his screams and jumped off of his stretcher before anyone could say anything he was outside the Helicopter, he charged at Marley

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Rocky yelled out

"What?" Marley spun around just as Rocky jumped at him "..." he didn't get time to say anything

Rocky hit Marley is such a force it knocked him to the ground, Marshall fell out of his arms hitting the ground hard

"Ow!" Marshall yelped he rolled several feet before coming to a complete stop "Ow" he moaned

"I'm going to kill you!" Rocky yelled snapping his teeth at Marley and clawing him

"Get off of me mutt!" Marley raised his hand in the air "NOW!" he hit Rocky knocking him away from him

Rocky laid on the ground catching his breath

Marley stood to his feet he took a gun from his pocket and pointed it at Marshall "It all ends here"

Ryder opened his eyes, Everest, Sunset and Chase ran out of the helicopter as the gun was fired

"MARSHALL!..." Everyone yelled

The bullet was airborne if flew straight for Marshall who closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact, but before it hit him something happened

Rocky didn't think, everything was going slow motion for him, the bullet flying towards Marshall, Ryder opening his eyes, Sunset, Chase and Everest running out of the helicopter, all Rocky could think about was saving Marshall, that's when he did something no one saw coming, as fast as Rocky could he stood up and jumped

Marley's mouth dropped, suddenly pain burst from the back of his head he spun around to see Pedz behind him "Why you!" he swung the gun at her, she ducked and hit him with her fist in the face, he fell to the ground

Everyone stopped and looked at Marshall, the bullet had connected but not with him

"R...Rocky?" Marshall opened his eyes to find Rocky laid on top of him "Rocky why?" he asked as warm liquid dripped from Rocky's side falling on Marshall's back

"You... May... think I hate you" Rocky said weakly "But I don't, I'd die for you" he smiled "You're my frie... friend my buddy" everything went black as Rocky lost consciousness

Marshall was filled with rage, as he gently pushed Rocky's lifeless body off of him, Marley was about to stand up

"No you don't!" Marshall screamed out forcing himself to his feet, ignoring all his pain he ponced like a lion with it's prey

Marley didn't have time to think within a second Marshall was on him "Get off of me!" he yelled but Marshall clawed his face with his good paws "ouch!"

"You ba...!" Marshall yelled swinging his claw again and again connecting over and over with Marley's face "I'm going to kill you!"

"I don't think so" Marley laughed then raised the gun in the air "Now get off of me mutt!" He brought the gun down so hard a crack noise echo'd through everyone's ears

Marshall fell to the ground, his vision started to go dim the last thing he saw was Ryder getting to his feet and Everest, Chase and Sunset running at him, then there was only darkness

"How dare you!" Pedz took hold of Marley she forced him against a tree "Do you know what happens to people like you? Who do terrible stuff in front of me?"

The smile on Marley's face faded seeing the rage in Pedz eyes "He killed my son, he deserves to die" Marley tried to move but Pedz held him tightly against the tree

Silvera saw Marley distracted and ran to help Rubble, she took hold of the pole and pulled it back over away from the cliff, Sunset ran to Rocky a Medic followed her

"He's barely breathing" Sunset said quickly trying to stop the bleeding "Hurry bring him in the helicopter"

"At once" The medic picked Rocky up and ran back to the helicopter

Ryder, Chase and Everest ran over to Marshall, he was also barely breathing

"Ryder I'm scared" Everest cried nudging her mate "Will he be ok?"

"I don't know" Ryder grasped Marshall in his arms "Chase help Silvera" he said running to the helicopter

Chase nodded and ran over to Silvera

"Both pups are done for" Marley smirked

Pedz punched Marley across his face "Shut it!" she kicked Marley in his stomach he buckled over holding his stomach "This is nothing compared to what I am going to do with you" she once again punched him

"Just because you're a Superstar you think you can stop me?" Marley held out a remote control "You see this? All I have to do is press this button and the Lookout including Adventure Bay goes BOOM!" he spat out blood

Pedz just smiled at him  
"What's so funny?" Marley questioned stand to his feet

"You think I am dumb because I'm a Superstar?" Pedz chuckled "You see this?" she held out her phone "I have a program which has blocked that remote, so yes I indeed do know I can and have stopped you" Pedz walked closer to him "Now Marley" she pulled out her pink gun "I'm am most certainly going to enjoy this"

Marley gulped as Pedz held the gun against his forehead

"You don't have it in you to pull that trigger" Marley smirked

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" John stood behind her "My Lady has taken several lives before"

"Yes and some I did not want to, but in your case Marley oh how much I will enjoy taking your life" Pedz pressed the gun hard against his forehead

"I'd rather die by myself then by your hands" Marley turned around

Before she could pull the trigger Marley jumped off the cliff to his rocky doom

"Ugh!" Pedz yelled she looked over the edge of the cliff, at the bottom were rocks and a river "John get a search party down there now, I want to find his body" she saw Silvera and Chase struggling to pull Rubble over, although the pole was clear from the cliff Rubble remained hanging by the rope over the edge

Ryder, Sunset and the Medic arrived in the helicopter with the injured pups, Rocky and Marshall were placed on a bed next to each other, 2 Medic's began to work on Marshall while Sunset worked on Rocky

"Ryder I need to remove this bullet and fast" Sunset used her goggles to see the bullet "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Ryder asked standing next to a Medic "Sunset what's wrong?"

"The bullet it's lodged in his rib cage, I need to start operating on him or he will not make it to the hospital" Sunset turned to 2 more Medic's "Please clear me a space and make sure everything is completely clean"

"At once" The medic's responded and went to the back of the helicopter and started to prepare a place for Rocky's operation

Rocky suddenly woke up screaming "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" he yelled feeling the pain burst from his ribs "It hurts!"

"Shut up" Everest snapped

"Everest!" Ryder yelled at her "He saved Marshall's life"

"I don't care! he also tried to kill him multiple times!" Everest looked at Marshall

"Please it hurts!" Rocky moaned

Sunset gave him an needle "There this will help" she said removing the needle from Rocky's side "Rocky you have to stay still or the bullet could move further"

Rocky felt the pain rapidly reduce, an oxygen mask was placed over his face

Marshall regained consciousness as the Medic's working on him, he couldn't tell where he was "Wh..." he was hushed by a Medic who was wrapping his head with a bandage

"Marshall?" Ryder said behind a Medic "Is he ok?"

"He'll need several operations before we can give you an answer" The Medic responded

Ryder looked at his pups, Skye, Zuma, Marshall and Rocky all were in serious conditions

Outside of the helicopter the rope holding Rubble began to snap, thread by thread came apart

"Ahhh!" Rubble screamed closing his eyes "Hhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeelp!"

"I have you mate don't worry" Silvera grabbed the rope and pulled it "Wow, what have you been eating? Your heavy"

Rubble blushed "Nothing..."

"Did you steal the cookies again Rubble?" Chase questioned helping Silvera pull the rope

"What? No!" Rubble objected "Just get me away from here! I don't like hanging like this"

"You sound like Marshall" Silvera said using both hands to pull the rope "Chase pull!"

Chase nodded grabbing the rope with his teeth and pulled

Pedz took hold of the rope and all 3 pulled Rubble safety away from the cliff

"Are you ok?" Silvera asked kneeling besides him

Rubble started to cry and jumped into her arms "I was so scared" tears fell from his eyes

"Hey it's ok, you're safe now" Silvera held him close to her body "He can't hurt you or anyone anymore" she said hugging Rubble who continued to cry

Chase looked at Pedz "What is it?"

"Hm? Oh nothing" Pedz smiled

Chase suddenly felt dizzy

"You alright?" Pedz picked him up "Chase I think we should get Sunset to look at you"

"Ok" Chase replied laying his head on Pedz's arm "I hope Marshall's ok"

"And Rocky" Rubble said between sobs "I can't believe Rocky got shot"

"Good he deserves it" Chase snapped

Pedz frowned at him "The only person who deserved to be shot was Marley, and Chase, Rocky saved Marshall's life did he not?" she questioned him

"I guess" Chase felt himself slipping unconscious "I.. I.. fe..." he fell unconscious

"Chase? Is he ok?" Rubble questioned

"We'll get Sunset to look at him, come" Pedz said leading Silvera to the helicopter

Unknown to them Marley hadn't fallen down the cliff, he had hung on to a small branch on the side and was very much still alive

"You'll pay Pedz" Marley whispered to himself "I'll kill you, and have my revenge on the Paw Patrol and Ranger's, you will see" he chuckled and pulled out a remote "Stupid Superstar thinks she's better then me, well that helicopter is going to explode" he laughed

Underneath the helicopter was a small box attached to the bottom it read -WARNING TNT high explosives-

"When they land at that hospital the weight and pressure will cause it to explode, have a nice landing!" Marley smirked watching the helicopter take off

Inside the helicopter, Skye and Marshall's machine's started beeping

"Uh no!" Sunset jumped on Skye's bed as a Medic went to Marshall "Skye's crashing!"

"Crashing?" Rubble asked "What's that mean?"

"She's dying" Sunset frowned

"So is Marshall" A Medic said from Marshall's bed

"Marshall!" Everest howled "He can't die!"

Tears fell from Chase and Everest's eyes

"No! This can't happen!" Ryder put his hands over his face "I can't lose them!"

Suddenly Rocky's machine started beeping

"Not Rocky too!" Sunset looked over at Rocky

Katie stood up and limped over next to Rocky's bed "His heart is failing"

Ryder burst out in tears "I can't lose all 3 of them" he cried Silvera and Pedz stood up and hugged him

The beeping noise's became faster as they echo'd throughout the helicopter

To be continued


	63. Broken Bonds

Chapter 63: Broken Bonds

Sunset was working to save Rocky and Skye the poor pup was racing backwards and forwards trying to stabilize them, Silvera decided to help her, Pedz was helping Katie stabilize Marshall but both his physical and emotional injuries had finally had taken their toll on him. Zuma was also in a serious condition but he was the only one apart from Rubble, Chase, and Everest conscious.

"Chase how are you feeling?" Ryder asked sitting next to him

Chase ignored Ryder and just laid down and went to sleep

"Wyder?" Zuma opened an eye up

"Zuma are you ok?" Ryder questioned as he stood up and walked over to him

Zuma struggled to lift his head "I can..can...can't see you!"

"What do you mean?" Ryder knelt in front of him "Is your vision blurry?"

"No, I can't see anything!" Zuma started to panic "I'm b...b...blind!" tears fell down his cheeks

Pedz had over heard Zuma "Let me have a look at him" she said standing besides a worried Ryder

Ryder stood up and got out of her way

"How much can you see?" Pedz asked Zuma using a torch to look into his eyes

"Nothing! It's black!" Zuma cried "I can't see anything!"

His heart monitor machine suddenly started to beep

"Zuma listen to me you have to slow your breathing down" Pedz removed bandages around his ear "It is going to be ok"

"How can you say that? I CAN'T SEE!" Zuma said breathing heavily

"When we get to my hospital you will be alright" Pedz noticed his heart was beating extremely fast "Sunset I need you" she said calling her over

Sunset jumped down from Skye's stretcher, Pedz knelt besides her "I think we need to sedate him"

"I guess" Sunset pulled out a needle "Give him this"

Pedz nodded, Sunset ran back over to Skye and Rocky

"Give me what?" Zuma asked "What are you doing?" he started to kick

"Ryder can you hold him down please?" Pedz asked looking at Zuma

Ryder gently held Zuma down "Just relax pup it's going to be fine"

"..." Zuma didn't have time to reply as Pedz pressed the needle into his side, he instantly fell unconscious

Pedz sighed "There, it is better this way, so he does not hurt himself any further"

Ryder sat down on a chair besides Everest, a tear fell from his eye

"Ryder everything will be ok" Pedz placed her hand on Ryder's shoulder "Trust Sunset, you will be surprised what she can do"

"I trust her, but I can't handle anymore of this" Ryder sobbed unable to stop the tears, they fell down his cheeks like a river "If I lose any of them..."

Pedz placed her arms around him "It will be ok, you will see" she said hugging him, he hugged back  
"My pups hate each other how can things possible be ok? And above that most of them are in serious conditions" Ryder pulled away from Pedz "My pups are strong, believe me I know but are they strong enough to get through this?"

Pedz sat down besides him "I believe they are Ryder, sure they might be fighting now but every black cloud has a silver lining"

They were interrupted by Sunset

"I've done it!" Sunset yelled out getting Ryder's and Pedz attention "Skye and Rocky are both stabilized"

Ryder sighed relieved "What about Marshall?" he asked

Everyone's eyes turned to Katie and Silvera who were trying to save Marshall, 3 Medic's ended up helping them. Satisfied with her work Sunset went and jumped on Marshall's stretcher

"What's his condition?" Sunset asked Katie who frowned

"Not good at all" Katie gave Sunset her notes

A Medic spoke up "To be honest I think he won't ever be the same again, he has severally fractured skull and not to mention his paw which at the moment looks like it may never heal, he won't be able to walk again"

"Stop being so negative" Pedz shook her head "He will be alright"

"Pedz is right" Sunset grinned "I can try to fix his paw, repair the damage that has been done it will be a long surgery" she looked at Marshall's paw

"Sunset?" Pedz looked at her "What else is it?"

Sunset took a deep breath and turned to Ryder and the conscious pups "It's not his physical damage which worries me"  
"What is it then?" Ryder questioned curious

"It is his emotional state right?" Pedz put her hand on Ryder's shoulder

"The poor thing has been through so much, and it's my fault" Silvera turned to Ryder "I'm so sorry I should have never called the Paw Patrol out to the Park, none of this would have happened"

"It's my Park Silvera" Pedz flashed a smile "All of this, everything that has happened it is not your fault, it is not any of our fault"

"Marley" Chase opened an eye "If I see that guy I'm going to kill him!"

"Yes that is correct if anyone is to blame it's Marley" Pedz looked down at Chase

Sunset frowned "Everything that happened to Marshall has taken it's toll on him, I can try and fix his physical injuries but unfortunately his emotional injuries can't be so easily fixed"

"He won't get better?" Chase questioned Sunset

"There's a limited amount of physical and emotional trauma a person or pup can take" Sunset replied looking at Marshall's heart monitor machine "To answer your question, I honestly don't think he will fully recover, and at the moment looking at the Paw Patrol well you're all a mess, fighting between each other will not help Marshall at all. Whatever the reasons why you all hate/dislike Rocky is, my advice is to forget it"

"Your saying forget that he almost killed me? and Marshall? How can I forget that!" Chase shouted "He shoved my head into the floor! He tried to kill me!"

Everest stood up "He tried to kill my mate! That's something we will never forget! Not to mention the other pups all joined in and teased him!"

"If you want to be the cause of Marshall's death then continue to fight, because he will die if you both don't stop" Sunset frowned at them "Is that what you want?"

Chase looked at Everest, both pups shook their heads

"Good" Sunset turned her back and focused on treated Marshall "I thought those pups were more mature then this" she looked up at Katie

"They are, but they've been through so much it's getting to them" Katie handed Sunset a tube which Sunset then placed in Marshall's mouth

Jake looked over at Sunset "Will Marshall be ok?" he asked closing his eyes

"I don't know like I said I can try and fix his physical injuries but not emotional ones" Sunset said placing a needle into Marshall's side "I need to Operate on all 3 pups, I get the feeling it's going to be a long night" she said pulling a blanket over Marshall

"My Lady?" John walked over to her "There's something you need to see"

Pedz turned around "What is it?"

John showed her his phone "There's something under the Helicopter"

"Is that?" Pedz looked at the screen

John nodded "It is"

"Oh this is bad" Pedz walked over to the window "We must defuse it before we land, and without anyone knowing"

"The Pilot knows" John said frowning "My Lady how are you doing to defuse it? That means you have to..."

"That is correct, I will need to go outside of the helicopter" Pedz said walking to the back of the helicopter

"Pedz? Where are you going?" Ryder and Sunset both asked her

Pedz stopped and smiled "I have some business I must attend too, come John"

John nodded and followed her

Ryder looked at Sunset

"Probably some Superstar stuff" Sunset smiled turning back to Marshall "Katie I need to clean his bite wound and head injury, can you get some clean bandages please?"

"Sure" Katie said walking over to a cupboard "How many bandages?"

"4 please" Sunset froze seeing Marshall opening his eyes up "What in the world?"

"What's wrong?" Ryder questioned walking over to her "Marshall?"

"W...Wh...Where am.. am.. am... am.. I?" Marshall struggled to speak due to the tube down his throat, he attempted to move but was bombard by pain

Ryder forced him to lay down "Stay still"

"Wh...what h...hhh...hhh...happ" Marshall was hushed by his owner

"You need to rest pup, don't try to speak" Ryder felt relieved at least one of his injured pups was awake, he would have never thought Marshall would be the one to wake up, so he decided to sit down besides him as Sunset continued to clean Marshall's injuries "I'm so proud of you Marshall" he said looking at his pup

Marshall on the other hand was confused (What's he talking about? Where am I? What happened to me? How did I get injured like this? Wait what happened to the others?) he asked himself, trying to turn his head to look at his surroundings he was once again bombarded by pain (Ow!) he silently yelped (What happened to my paw? and my side? and my head and paws? How did I get so injured? Did my clumsiness finally get me hurt?)

"Are you alright?" Ryder questioned the pup "Blink if you can hear me"

Marshall blinked

"Marshall I know a lot has happened since our time here at the Park" Ryder looked at Marshall "Listen I'm here for you, even if you decide you truly want to leave the Paw Patrol, I'll respect any decisions you make, I'm not going to let you go through this alone"

(What is he talking about?) Marshall was confused (Leave the Paw Patrol? What? Huh? Go through what alone?)

Ryder turned to Sunset "He's going to be ok right?"

"I have to do the Operation to determent it" Sunset looked at the clock "We're about 30 minutes away from the hospital" she turned to Marshall "I have to put you under anesthetic now, to prepare you"

(Prepare me? What for?) Marshall was getting more confused, he felt his heart begin to beat faster (WHAT IS GOING ON!)

Ryder saw the look on Marshall's face it was full of confusion and fear

Suddenly his heart machine's alarm started to sound  
"Oh no!" Sunnset quickly gave Marshall a needle "That will calm him"

"Calm him?" Ryder was now confused "What do you mean?"

"His body is under too much stress" Sunset removed the needle from Marshall's side "I need to keep him under anesthetic or I won't be able to operate"

Marshall felt himself drifting into unconsciousness but whatever Sunset gave him was working fast, unable to fight it finally he fell unconscious

Katie looked at Ryder "Something's not right"

"What do you mean Katie?" Ryder questioned her

"The way Marshall was acting, it's like he didn't know what happened" Katie scratched her head

Ryder nodded in agreement "I was thinking the same"

"We'll find out after his operation" Sunset replied "I'll run some tests after I've finished with the other pups once we're at the hospital"

"How about my other pups? How are they doing?" Ryder asked Sunset

Sunset looked over at Skye and Rocky "Well Ryder, Skye still has internal bleeding which requires a operation to fix, I will operating on her first, then Rocky I need to remove that bullet from his side, it's in fairly deep and if it's not removed there's a chance he could die"

"So you're telling me both Marshall and Rocky could die?" Ryder questioned the Medic pup

Sunset nodded "But they are both strong I think they can make, it's just the recovery I'm worried about" Sunset attached a drip into Marshall to get fluids into him "Zuma should be fine, he needs plenty of rest his bullet wound will need to be kept a close eye on and his ear should heal fine, as for his eye sight it could be affected by his ear injury, however I'll run tests on him" She looked are Ryder "Could you fill me in on the events that happened? So it can shine some light on the situation between the pups" She said wiping sweat from her head

Chase stood up "Rocky tried to kill me, and to kill Marshall. That's all you need to know"

"It's not as simple as that Chase, I know what he tried to do but I'm talking about everything before all that even happened" Sunset said sitting besides Marshall's stretcher "I'd like to know how Marshall's paw got broken in the first place" she looked at Ryder

"Well that's a long story" Ryder replied "Where do I start?"

"From the top mate" Silvera sat down besides Skye's stretcher

Ryder took a deep breath and began telling Sunset about what happened, Katie, Jake, Everest and the Medic's all listened while keeping an eye on the unconscious pups

Meanwhile Pedz and John made it to the back of Sunset's Helicopter, they closed a large door behind them and found they were in a small cabin area there was a small door which read EMERGENCY EXIT

"I guess this is the one My Lady" John said handing her a harness "Please be careful"

"I always am" Pedz smiled "Do not worry I've done things more dangerous then this" she took hold of the door "Grab onto something, when this door opens you'll be sucked out"

John nodded and took hold of a side railing he attached a rope around his waist "Ready"

Pedz pressed a bit red button, seconds later the door opened and she was instantly sucked out lucky for her the harness stopped her from falling

"My Lady?" John yelled out "Are you ok?" he yelled hanging onto the railing

"I'm fine" Pedz replied grabbing hold of the bottom of the helicopter "I see it" she yelled looking at the bottom, about half way down was the bomb

"Be careful" John yelled back to her

Pedz swung herself across the bottom using bars to grab hold of, finally she reached the bomb "Oh wow this looks complicated" She said removing the case of the bomb the case fell below her towards the ground "Now lets see" she was shocked the bomb was massive "It's a pressure bomb. Ah! I see Marley had intended to blow us up once the helicopter had landed" she said looking at the wires inside the bomb they were green and black

"My Lady how's it going?" John yelled out back received no response back "She must be at the bomb by now, I hope she hurry's we'll be landing soon"

Sweat poured from Pedz forehead "I am so going to need a shower after this" she saw in the distant her hospital was coming into view "Oh no! We can't land yet!"

Inside the helicopter Rocky suddenly started shaking violently, Sunset, Katie and 2 Medic's quickly attended to him

"What's going on?" Chase asked a little concerned

"Why do you care?" Rubble snapped at Chase "You hate him!"

Chase gave Rubble the (if you say something else, your dead look)

"Chase? Why would we care what happens to that traitor?" Everest asked confused

Deep down Chase did care but he just couldn't forget about everything that happened "I don't care!" he stated turning his head looking away from Rocky, he sighed

"Chase are you ok?" Ryder asked walking over to him

Chase looked up at Ryder "I'm fine" he said in a sarcastic tone

"Are you sure?" Ryder asked knowing something wasn't right "You know Chase you can always talk to me, about anything and I'll listen"

"No thank you Ryder" Chase laid his head down

Ryder noticed his head injury looked nasty blood was soaking through his bandages and his burnt paws were swollen "At least let me re dress your injures"

"What why?" Chase touched his head "Oh, alright" he replied feeling blood on his head

"Good boy" Ryder sat down besides Chase's stretcher and began to un-wrapped Chase's head wound, he noticed around the wound was hot to touch, blood was dripping from it "Chase this looks bad, why didn't you tell anyone?" Ryder asked gently wiping the wound with a wet cloth

"Why would anyone care about my head? Rocky did it and got away with it" Chase flinched at Ryder touching it "I mean come on Ryder, Rocky should be punished look at what he did to me, and worse with Mars... OW!" he yelped

"We'll talk about that after I'm done here, stay still for me" Ryder said putting some gauze's on the wound "I would like Sunset to look at this when we arrive at the hospital" he said wrapping Chase's head with bandages

"Why? it's not bad" Chase suddenly felt dizzy "Why is everything spinning?" he said looking at Ryder "I feel terrible all of a sudden"

"Can someone take a look at Chase please?" Ryder asked finishing wrapping his head with fresh bandages

Without warning Chase vomited violently all over the floor, he did it several times

Rubble was in the firing line, the vomit flew at him landing all over poor Rubble "EWW!" he screamed getting covered in Chase's vomit "I think I'm going to..." he vomited then slipped on it and fell into a Medic

"Woah Rubble you alright?" Ryder asked turning his attention back to Chase

Rubble nodded holding his paw over his mouth to stop him from vomiting again

Because Chase was laying down he started to choke "I.. Can't breathe!" Chase yelled coughing none stop, he began grasping for air

"Chase!" Ryder quickly rolled him on his side "Easy pup try to breathe, slow your breathing down!"

The yelling caught Sunset's attention "Take over for me" she said to Silvera who nodded, she then ran and jumped onto Chase's bed "He's choking on vomit, Chase I need you to open your mouth"

Chase did what he was told and opened his mouth up, he felt Sunset put her paw into his mouth

"Keep it open Chase" Ryder said worried Chase would accidentally bite down on Sunset's paw "You're doing fine pup"

"I got it!" Sunset quickly removed her paw from Chase's mouth, she threw a half eaten pup snack on the floor "Chase I want to examine your throat to see if it did any damage"

Chase nodded still coughing and breathing heavily

"Looks like it's scratched the back of your throat Chase" Sunset looked down his throat "It's going to be sore for a f..." she paused

Chase's breathing became extremely heavier "I... I... Can't... Breathe!..." he gasped for air his face was turning red

"I need an oxygen mask over here and fast!" Sunset said to a Medic who ran over with a mask "Thank you" she took the mask and placed it over Chase's face "Ryder keep an eye on his breathing, if it increases let me know" she attached him to a drip then jumped off and went back over to Rocky

"Thanks Sunset" Ryder smiled stroking Chase's head carefully avoiding his head injury "You'll be fine Chase"

Sunset nodded from over next to Rocky

"..." Chase found it difficult to speak

"Shh don't talk, just focus on your breathing" Ryder planted a kiss on Chase's head

Chase's breathing began to slowly improve, his throat was hurting

Ryder gently picked Chase up without pulling out the drip and placed him on his lap, he ran his hands along Chase's back gently stroking him, Chase started to drift off to sleep, within moments he was fully asleep his breathing was still a little heavy so Ryder decided to keep him on his lap until they reach the hospital

"Where's Pedz?" Ryder asked noticing she'd been gone awhile "She should be back by now"

Silvera looked at the back of the helicopter "I'll go look, Ryder you want to come?"

"I'm staying with Chase" Ryder said patting Chase's back "His breathing is still heavy"

"Alright mate" Silvera walked through the back door and towards the back of the helicopter, she got to a big door "Pedz are you in there?" she yelled out

"Silvera?" John replied back to her "Don't open the door"

"John? Where's Pedz?" Silvera questioned "And why not?"

"Um Pedz is busy at the moment" John tried to sound calm

Silvera scratched her chin "Busy? What with?" She could hear a roaring sound coming from the other side of the door "What's that noise?"

"Nothing!" John sighed "Alright Silvera you can't tell anyone, Pedz didn't want to panic them"

"What's going on John?" Silvera asked now worried "Is Pedz ok?"

"There's a bomb under the helicopter, Pedz is defusing it" John looked out the door and could see the hospital in the distant "She needs time, we can't land yet or the bomb will explode on impact and take us and the hospital with it" he explained

"Oh no! Bloody hell that's bad" Silvera frowned "We have to warn them"

"No we can't, they have enough to deal with" John replied "With the pups being injured, Pedz wanted to defuse it without anyone knowing"

"She can't possibly do it by herself" Silvera said worried

John chuckled "You would be surprised what she can do"

Silvera thought for a moment "Well we have to stop this helicopter from landing"

"But how?" John yelled through the door

"Leave that too me" Silvera said walking away "But we have no choice but to tell them" she frowned

Back in the front of the helicopter, Sunset had to keep Rocky, Skye, Marshall and Zuma sedated, so she could get them all ready for an operation. Chase was asleep laying on Ryder's lap his breathing had improved but not by much, Everest was sitting next to Marshall's stretcher, while Rubble was trying to not vomit as Katie cleaned up Chase's puke.

Chase opened his eyes up, and lifted his head up looking at Ryder

"Hello sleepy head" Ryder smiled at him

"R..." Chase struggled to talk due to the oxygen mask plus his breathing "Ry..."

Ryder placed his hand in front of the oxygen mask "Shh Chase, don't try to talk you need to rest your voice"

Chase weakly smiled and laid his head back down on Ryder's lap, but he felt like he was going to vomit again

Ryder quickly removed the oxygen mask from his face "I need a bucket or something over here"

A Medic handed Ryder a vomit bag

"Thank you" Ryder held the bag in front of Chase's face "If you're going to be sick, vomit in this bag pup"

Chase nodded and within seconds of Ryder holding the bag in his face he vomited several times

Ryder gently pat Chase's head while he was vomiting "Sunset why is Chase vomiting like this?"

Sunset had stabilized Rocky "Keep an eye on Rocky, the bullet is causing problems" she said to two Medic's who both nodded, she then jumped up next to Ryder "I'm not to sure Ryder, but I can do some tests once we're at the hospital" she jumped down and went to a cupboard "I'll give him some maxolon" she pulled out a needle

"Maxolon?" Ryder said not knowing what it was

"Oh it'll help him stop vomiting, I picked this stuff up from Australia" Sunset smiled jumping back up next to Ryder "Chase can you stay still for me?"

Chase nodded

"Great" Sunset pressed the needle into Chase's side causing him to flinch

"You're doing good pup" Ryder said patting his head

"Alright all done" Sunset removed the needle from his side "Give it time to work" she jumped down and went to check on Marshall

Chase wanted to tell Ryder something, and Ryder knew it

"Chase I will punish Rocky don't worry about that, what he did to you and Marshall is unthinkable but he will start his punishment when everyone is better" Ryder said giving him a pat "I understand if you still don't want to be apart of the Paw Patr..." Ryder paused as a call came through the pilot's radio

"We need to take a quick detour" Everyone turned at the sound of worry in Pedz voice as it came through the radio "I don't want to cause panic but we need to go over mercy river" she ordered

The pilot was shocked "I can't take a detour, I have to get these pups to the hospital"

"Are you questioning my orders?" Pedz asked the pilot "I can assure you if you do not do what I have ordered there will be bigger issues then you can imagine"

"What?" the pilot was confused "Bigger issues? Like what?"

"What is she talking about?" Rubble questioned looking at Ryder who shrugged

Ryder stood up with Chase in his arms, careful not to pull the drip out "What's going on?" he asked the pilot

"Pedz?" The pilot looked at Ryder

Pedz sighed as Silvera walked back through the door "There's..." Pedz was cut off

"There is a bomb under the helicopter, Pedz is currently trying to defuse it" Silvera made everyone's mouth drop "If she can't this helicopter along with all us will explode the moment we land"

"Does she n..." Ryder was cut off as Chase started to vomit again "Oh no not again, here Chase" he said removing the oxygen mask and putting another vomit bag in front of his face "Sunset I thought you said that maxolon would stop him from being sick?"

"I'll up his dosage" Sunset replied grabbing another needle "Ryder can you place him on Skye's stretcher?" she asked jumping up next to Skye

Chase shook his head, he didn't want to be anywhere near Skye, but Ryder nodded and placed him down right next to her

Sunset put her paw against Chase's head "I think he's got an infection Ryder, which is causing him to be sick" she looked at his burnt paws which were red and blistered "Hm I'd say they're the reason for the infection, Chase stay still again for me"

Chase nodded as Sunset once again pressed the needle into his side

"Why didn't anyone tell me about his paws?" Sunset asked concerned

Ryder looked at Chase "He didn't say they were hurting him"

"Doesn't matter you should have still examined them Ryder" Sunset removed the needle from his side "Well anyway he will be alright, I'll start him on antibotic's once we're at the hospital, whenever that will be" she sighed

"Attention everyone, we are taking a small detour" The pilot said turning the helicopter towards Mercy River

Ryder sat next to Chase when he heard a weak voice behind him

"Wh...what's... g...ggggoing on?" the voice asked

Silvera and Ryder turned to see Marshall looking at them, his face was horrified

"Marshall?" Ryder stood up and walked over to him "How is he awake?"

Sunset quickly jumped up on his bed "You shouldn't be awake"

"Maybe you didn't give him enough anesthetic dude" Jake said from his bed

Sunset shook her head "I gave him more then enough, it's like his body rejected it" she looked confused

"Wh..." Marshall was hushed by Sunset

"Listen Marshall I don't understand how or why you're even awake but I have to operate on your paw to try to save it, meaning you have to be heavily sedated" Sunset explained then turned to Ryder "I'm going to put him in an induced coma so he doesn't wake up, we wouldn't want him waking up like this during the surgery"

Ryder was worried "He's already been in a coma before, he'll wake up right?"

"Of course Ryder, it's not like an ordinary coma I can bring him out of it at anytime" Sunset smiled then looked at Marshall "It's for the best, but I'll need you to sign paper, and also while your signing it can you sign for the operations?"

Ryder nodded "Sure"

Silvera walked over with the papers and gave them to Ryder, who signed them

Marshall was laying there looking up at the helicopter's roof, so many questions raced through his mind, yet he was unable to ask them. He just lay there listening, until he felt someone jump up on his bed, his face was suddenly bombarded by licks

"Marshall!" Everest said licking his cheeks "I'm so glad your awake!" she continued licking him "I was so worried!"

Marshall didn't have any idea what was going on (Why is she licking me like this? Why does she care so much? Does she know I like her?) he asked himself

"Marshall I love you so much!" As those words left her mouth Marshall almost had a heart attack

"Marshall!" Everest said licking his cheeks "I'm so glad your awake!" she continued licking him "I was so worried!"

Marshall didn't have any idea what was going on (Why is she licking me like this? Why does she care so much? Does she know I like her?) he asked himself

"Marshall I love you so much!" As those words left her mouth Marshall almost had a heart attack

(She... Wait... did she... No way... She said... she loves me?!) Marshall gulped

Everest continued to lick him, until Marshall managed to move his none broken front paw he pushed her head away

"Marshall? Why did you push me away?" Everest asked worried "Oh I'm so stupid! You're injured, and I literally just jumped on you, I'm sorry I didn't hurt you did I?"

(No! But what's going on!) Marshall silently asked (I don't understand! What's happening? Why was she licking me? Why am I injured? Where are the other pups? Where am I?) He felt his heart rate begin to increase (Ahhh! I'm so confused!)

Without warning the heart monitor machine connected to Marshall starting beeping, faster and faster

Sunset quickly jumped up next to Everest "What did you do?" she asked her

Everest was shocked "Nothing!"

"I need space" Sunset said as Everest jumped off "Marshall look at me" She tried to get his attention but Marshall's eyes began to roll to the back of his head

"Sunset? Is he ok?" Ryder asked running over to Marshall's stretcher

Sunset shook her head "No I'm afraid not, I have to put him in the induced coma and I have to do it now" she looked at Ryder who nodded

"Do what you can" Ryder replied "I trust you"

"Thanks, Medic's I need your assistance over here" She said as 3 Medic's went over to Marshall's bed

Ryder got out of their way

"He'll be ok mate" Silvera looked out the window "Mercy River is down there, Pedz should have defused the bomb by now" she said worried

Underneath of the helicopter Pedz was looking at the wires, she decided to pull out all the black ones

"Please be right!" Pedz pulled as hard as she could the wires all released but nothing happened "Yes!" she said

Suddenly the bomb started ticking

"Uh oh! This is bad" Pedz quickly detached the bomb from the helicopter, she then waiting till the helicopter was over Mercy River then threw the bomb down "I better explode it" she said pulling out her pink gun, she aimed it at the bomb and fired

The bullet threw downwards towards the bomb, Pedz quickly made her way back into the helicopter but within seconds the bomb exploded sending a shock wave at the helicopter, it connected sending the helicopter falling towards the ground  
"I'm losing control!" The pilot yelled out "EVERYONE HOLD ON!" He yelled trying to stabilize the helicopter

Unknown to them Marley was in the hospital watching them "Good! crash! Come on! CRASH!" he smirked seeing the helicopter in the horizon falling from the sky

The hospital's alarm's sounded

"Now to take out this hospital, then Ranger HQ, then Adventure Bay itself!" he laughed planting a bomb in the lower section of the hospital

To be continued


	64. Sometimes Bad Things Happen

Chapter 64: Sometimes Bad Things Happen

Marley was still standing near the window, he could see Sunset's helicopter still crashing. He gave a laugh then turned around but he instantly froze

"You think you're so smart don't you?" Rach said standing at the door "I've got a little present for you"

"Why would want anything from you?" Marley smirked

Rach chuckled "Who said it's from me?"

Edge and Bella walked in the door, which Rach closed and locked. Both dogs looked at Marley and growled, Edge's growl sent chills through Marley's body

"Marley I hopped so much you would change, but I was wrong once a monster always a monster" Rach knelt next to the dogs "I want him to suffer, like the Paw Patrol suffered and is still suffering, show him what pain really is" she stood up

Both dogs nodded and looked up at her

"You want him dead right?" Edge asked keeping his eyes fixed on Marley

Rach looked over at Marley "Not at first, make him suffer"

"We can do that" Edge smirked showing his teeth "Bella you with me?"

Bella was a killer but was it right to kill Marley?

Bella shook her head "Lets do this, Rach say when!" the beagle said growling

"What are you mutts talking about?" Marley asked still in front of the window

"Bella, Edge" Rach looked at them and nodded "Go!" she turned her head not wanting to watch

Upon hearing Rach's command Edge and Bella ran at Marley

"Whhhhat..." Marley braced for the impact

Both dogs collided with Marley, he fell against the wall then the floor

Edge opened his mouth and bit into Marley's arm causing him to scream in pain, Bella bit into his leg as hard as she could. Marley's eyes almost popped out of his sockets as the pain exploded from his body

Bella tore a piece of Marley's shirt and tied it around his mouth "That's better" the Beagle went back to attacking him

Rach couldn't watch, she could hear the cracking of bones tears fell from her eyes. What she was doing to her father was no different then what he did to the Paw Patrol

"That's enough!" Rach yelled out "We can't kill him, it'll make us no better then him"

Edge let go of Marley's ear while Bella released her jaw from his stomach both turned and looked at Rach

"I can finish him, you don't need to be here" Edge said looking at Bella

"Not it's just not right" Rach replied turning around, her mouth dropped seeing both dogs covered in blood, Marley wasn't moving "What have I done?" she fell to the floor tears streamed down her cheeks

Bella licked the blood off herself then walked over the Rach "I understand" she said nudging Rach's hand

Rach stood up and unlocked the door "Bella Edge clean the blood off yourselves, I'll say a wild dog did this" she pressed her hand against a red button

Edge and Bella nodded then disappeared down the hallway, moments later nurses came running into the room

"What did this?" A male nurse asked tending to Marley

"The window was open and a dog jumped out, I think it was wild" Rach said "How is he?"

"Not good" the male nurse replied "He's lost too much blood, and these wounds are deep. Is he a relative of your's?"

Rach froze "No, but he's wanted by the police"

"I see, alright lets get him out of here" the male nurse said

Rach moved out the way as a bed was pushed into the room, she watched as Marley was placed on it "What's his chances him surviving?"

The male nurse frowned "25% chance"

Rach sighed "Ok thanks"

In the helicopter, the pilot just managed to gain control only seconds before it would have crashed. Pedz got safely back inside with John's help

"My Lady are you ok?" John said closing the door behind her

Pedz stood up "I'm fine" she said with a smile

John a Pedz walked back to the others

Sunset was attending to Skye "Alright she's ready for her operation" she said to another medic who nodded "Ryder I'm going to need to rush them in the operating room, Marshall's operation will be the hardest"

"Thank you Su..." Ryder was cut off as Pedz walked in "Pedz! You're ok!" he said giving her a hug

"Of course I am ok little brother" Pedz smiled hugging him back "Sorry about the bomb causing you to lose control" she said to the pilot

"That's fine, ETA 2 minutes to we reach the hospital I've radioed a head and they are waiting for us on the landing platform" the Pilot replied as the Hospital came into view

"Sunset are the pups ready?" Pedz asked

Sunset nodded "Marshall, Skye, Rocky are all ready for operations, Zuma, Chase, Rubble and Everest will need to be examined, while I operate on the others"  
"I can help examine them mate" Silvera smiled

"Hello we're right here" Everest sighed "We can hear you"

Ryder knelt down in front of her "You have to let them examine you pup, to make sure you're ok"

"But Ryder I'm fine" Everest smiled "I don't need to be examined"

"Neither do I" Chase lifted his head up

Ryder raised an eyebrow at him "Chase, yes you do"

"Yep Ryder's right" Silvera said walking over to Chase "If you like I'll examine you mate" she looked at all the injured pups, and Katie and Jake "Hm looks like we could do with some help" she walked over to the pilot "G'day mate"

"Hi how can I help you?" The pilot asked

"Can I use your radio?" Silvera asked the Pilot who nodded "Thank you" she took hold of the radio "Silvera to Ranger HQ Anyone there?"

"Ranger Michael here Silvera" Michael's voice came through

"Michael, can you pass a message to Anna please" Silvera questioned him "I need Anna to come here, we could use her help taking care of the pups"

"Sure thing, I'll drive her" Michael said "Should take probably an hour for us to drive there"

"Bonza Mate! Thanks! Over and out" Silvera passed the radio back to the pilot "Thank you very much"

"Who's Anna?" Sunset asked concerned "I doubt she could help"

Silvera turned around "Anna is my Medical Ranger and she's been taking good care of the pups while they've been at my Park"

"Don't you mean Pe..." Sunset was cut off by the Pilot

"Please take your seats, I am preparing to land" The Pilot smiled

Everyone sat down in their seats, Ryder sat down besides Katie who was snoring and Jake, Sunset jumped up on Skye's bed, while Everest was next to Marshall, the Medic's all sat besides the injured pups, moments later the helicopter made a safe landing

"Quickly I need to operate on Skye first" Sunset said as the Helicopter doors opened and nurses came rushing over with beds for the pups

Each injured pup where gently transferred to different beds, Ryder didn't get a chance to say goodbye to them as they were all rushed into the hospital

"They'll be ok mate" Silvera smiled placing her hand on his shoulder

Pedz put Chase and Rubble on a bed "Come let us examine them"

Everest took off after Marshall

"Oh are we here?" Katie said yawning standing with her crutches "I must have fallen asleep"

Jake laughed "Yeah man you did"

"Jake? Do you mind if I get Anna to examine you? When she gets here?" Silvera asked pushing his bed

"Sure dude" Jake smiled at her

"Anna's coming?" Chase asked excited "Can she examine me"

Silvera grinned "Yes she's coming mate, and of course she will"

Chase sat up but his head suddenly throbbed he let out a yelp

"Chase are you ok?" he asked walking besides the bed John was pushing

"Yeah my head is just a little sore" Chase replied laying his head down on a soft pillow

Ryder looked concerned "I'm sure they can give you something for the pain"

"Thanks Ryder" Chase looked at Rubble who was asleep on the bottom of the bed "I hope Marshall will be ok"

"He's in good hands, I should say paws" Pedz chuckled

Now inside the hospital, the pups were taken to a private section of the hospital, Chase and Rubble were taken into a large room along with Jake, Katie had volunteered to help Sunset out with the operations, Pedz had gone off to take care of some work, leaving Silvera to wait the arrival of Anna, Everest was upset because she wasn't allowed anywhere near the operating rooms. She sat by herself near a window.

"You ok?" Ryder asked walking over to her

Everest ignored Ryder and looked out of the window

Ryder sat besides her "You can talk to me, you know that right?"

"Yes" Everest replied not making eye contact

"What's bothering you?" Ryder placed his hand on her head "Worried about Marshall?"

Everest nodded "They wouldn't even let me wait outside the operating room, even when I said he's my mate"

"I'm not even allowed there and they're all my pups" Ryder said concerned

"What?" Everest turned and looked at him "They won't let you there?"

"Nope" Ryder frowned giving her a pat "I guess all we can do is wait"

"I hope Rocky suffers" Chase mumbled to himself but was overhead by Jake

"Dude that's not a nice thing to say" Jake said having a drink

Chase just mumbled something and rolled over

"Everest come get some rest" Ryder stood up "There's a nice bed for you"

"Rest? How can I rest? My mate is in surgery and I can't see him!" Everest snapped at Ryder

Pedz had walked in and overhead "I will go see how it is going" She smiled "Do not worry, I will get Sunset to give an update"

"Thank you" Ryder motioned Everest to get on a bed

Everest sighed and walked over to her bed, she jumped up and laid down

Rach, Bella and Edge came bursting through the room doors

"Silvera!" Rach ran up to her and gave her a hug "You all are ok, wow when we saw the helicopter fall we thought you were all gone"

Edge just laid himself down on the floor, while Bella approached Silvera and Rach

"Silvera?" Bella said standing next to her

Silvera knelt down "Yes what is it mate?"

"Edge and I have asked for a transfer" Bella wagged her tail

"Transfer?" Silvera questioned a little confused "Transfer where?"

"We want to be apart of the Adventure Bay National Park, well we want to work for you and the Rangers" Bella smiled "We're done being sniffer dogs for the police, we could really help you! And besides this means I could see Zuma more! Um I mean we could help you around the park" she blushed

Silvera giggled "It would be an honor to have both of you apart of my team" she scratched Bella's ear

Edge looked over at her "You're going to accept us? Just like that?" he questioned

Silvera nodded

"Wow thank you" Edge laid his head down and drifted off to sleep causing Silvera and Rach to laugh

Rach decided to talk with Ryder

"There's something I need to say" Rach walked over to the door, Ryder followed her "It's Marley he's here"

"What?!" Ryder almost shouted "Where is he?"

"Last I heard they were trying to save him, he was attacked and almost killed" Rach frowned "By Edge and Bella"

Ryder looked confused "Wait what?"

"I ordered them to kill him, but I couldn't do it" A tear fell down Rach's cheek "Not because he's my father, but because it's not the right thing to do"

Ryder still looked confused "He nearly killed my pups! He deserves to..."

"I know, besides he probably won't live" Rach frowned "Just thought you should know"

"Thanks" Ryder walked over to a chair and sat down

Chase had heard everything, he lay his head down a fell asleep. Not happy, not happy at all.

Around 30 minutes later, Pedz returned with Sunset

"Ryder" Sunset walked over to him "I've saved Skye, I managed to stop her internal bleeding, turned out a rib had punctured an artery, she will be fine just needs plenty of rest"

"That's great" Ryder said relieved "Rocky and Marshall?"

Sunset frowned "With Rocky the bullet penetrated a bone, I have to operate more on Rocky to try get the bullet out it's lodged in deep, will take some time but I should be able to remove it" she jumped up next to Ryder "But Marshall is another story, his injures are worse then any of the other pups his skull fracture is severe it will heal though, but his front paw"

Sunset took a deep breath "Well it's a mess, it's broken in 8 places one of those breaks I had to use a metal pins to hold it together as the bone was completely snapped, however I repaired the damage I could but I feel his paw won't fully heal Marshall may never be able to walk again"

Ryder just sat there frozen, fear of Marshall not being able to walk consumed him. Everest had tears streaming down her cheeks

Sunset continued "If he gets proper care back at Adventure Bay his other injures will heal in time, it's his emotional state which worries me I've requested a career to help you look after them"

"They don't need one" Ryder frowned "I can take care of them myself"

Sunset hushed him "Anyway we had a doctor look at Zuma, his eye sight problem is caused through his ear infection, his vision should improve in a few days, his leg also has a bad infection but will heal I have started him on antibiotic's" She looked up at him "Ryder all of your pups need to rest"

Anna soon entered the room with Michael "Hi Ryder, Jake, pups" she waved

"Thank's for coming Anna" Silvera smiled

"Hello Anna" Ryder said waving at her "Could you check on Chase?"

Anna smiled and nodded "Of course I can, that's why I'm here" she approached Chase's bed "Chase? You awake?"

"Anna!" Chase said opening an eye

She knelt besides his bed "How are you Chase?"

"My head is throbbing" Chase replied looking over at Sunset who was watching Anna

Anna shook her head "What type of hospital is this" she placed a back pack on the floor next to her and took out a needle "I'll give you something for it"

Chase smiled "Thanks"

Anna stood up and pressed the needle into Chase's side she then removed it "Can I take a look at your injures?"

"Sure" Chase replied as Anna gently un-wrapped his bandage around his head

Ryder walked over and stood next to Anna "How does it look?"

"That's Anna?" Sunset asked looking up at Pedz

"Yep" Pedz smiled "She's good but not as good as you" she grinned giving Sunset an ear scratch

Sunset felt her tongue fall out the side of her mouth enjoying the scratch

"I see someone else likes ear scratches too" Ryder giggled walking over to her leaving Anna to examine Chase "Sunset thank you for everything you've done"

Sunset quickly pulled her tongue in her mouth "Hm, oh you'r welcome" she said wiping slobber from her mouth

Ryder and Pedz giggled

A Doctor walked in to talk to Sunset

"Excuse me for a moment Anna" Sunset said walking over the to Doctor "Any Changes?"

The Doctor knelt in front of Sunset "We took Marshall out of the induced Coma, he's awake but I think he's suffering from amnesia" the Doctor whispered to Sunset so the other's wouldn't hear "We've taken him just outside, in a private room next to this one"

Sunset looked concerned she turned to Ryder "Ryder can you come with us please?"

"Go on, I'll look after everything here" Pedz smiled motioning him to go "Pups who is hungry?"

Ryder left the room and heard Everest and Chase say (me) he giggled

The Doctor and Sunset lead him out of the room and into a corridor, the Doctor stopped at first door next to the pups room

Sunset turned to face Ryder "There's something you should know"

"What is it?" Ryder asked in a concerned voice

"It's Marshall, we think he has amnesia" The Doctor said opening up Marshall's rooms door

"Ryder can you find out what he remembers?" Sunset asked "I have to go back and finish operating on Rocky"

"Sure" Ryder followed the Doctor into Marshall's room

The room was small, peeping noise filled Ryder's ears, in front of Ryder near the window was white curtains the Doctor pulled them open which reveled Marshall

Ryder felt a tear fell from his eye, Marshall was laying on his back he was attached to a heart machine, his head was bandaged in blue bandages and his paw was held up in the air, it had a rainbow colored cast on. Marshall had a breathing machine to aid his breathing, he had a drip in his side. On his bedside table sat some flowers, a bowl of water, some puppy treats and a red emergency button

"I'll leave you to it, he's groggy" The Doctor warned "If you need me I'll be just outside"

Ryder nodded and approached Marshall as the Doctor left the room "Marshall pup you awake?" he asked pulling a chair up next to Marshall's bed

Marshall struggled to open his eyes, he was surprised to see Ryder "Ry..." he tried to say

Ryder smiled and planted a kiss on Marshall's head "How are you?"

"Sssccaared.." Marshall managed to say through the oxygen mask "Whhhhhat... Happened?" tears fell from his eyes

"What do you remember?" Ryder asked wiping the tears from Marshall's eyes

"Wwwe were heeelping the rrrranger's at ttthe rock-s.." Marshall stopped and started to cry

Ryder looked concerned "Marshall that rock-slide was weeks ago" he bent over and gently placed both his arms around Marshall

Marshall pressed his head against Ryder's shoulder and burst out crying "Whhat happppened too me?" he asked between sobs

"You were badly injured Marshall, if it wasn't for the Ranger's and Pedz we would have lost you" Ryder said gently stroking his head

"What abbbout the...th...the other pups?" Marshall questioned causing Ryder to let go of him "Ryyyyder?"

"Zuma and Skye are both injured, Sunset says they'll be ok though" Ryder said laying Marshall's head on the pillows "Rocky is still in surgery I don't know about him yet, but Rubble and Everest are fine, Chase has some injures but Anna is with him now"

Marshall gulped "Whhhat happpened to them all? Hhooowww diddd" Marshall suddenly let out a yelp which the Doctor heard and burst through the doors "Iiiiit huurts!" Marshall cried out

Ryder stood up as the Doctor ran past him "His anesthetic has worn off is all" The Doctor grabbed hold of a needle and placed it in Marshall's good front paw

Katie walked in "Ryder? Sunset needs to talk to you" she asked limping over with her crutches

"Go" The Doctor smiled "Katie can you stay here with Marshall? I have to check on Zuma to see if he's awake yet"

Katie nodded

"Marshall, I'll be back you need to rest pup" Ryder planted another kiss on the Dalmatian's head then left the room

Katie walked over to Marshall, she pulled a chair up and started talking to him

Ryder closed Marshall's door behind him and was greeted by Sunset

"Ryder I need you to come with me" Sunset said walking to a door next to Marshall's "In here" She opened the door which lead to another room the same size as Marshall's

"Ryder!" Skye yelled excited almost pulling out her drip

"Easy Skye" Sunset giggled "Don't move to much you'll pull out your stitches"

Skye blushed "Sorry!"

"We gave Skye some morphine as her pain was pretty severe, but it's kinda had a bad reaction on her" Sunset explained

Ryder scratched his head

"She's hyperactive" Sunset giggled

"Oh" Ryder laughed running over to Skye's bed "Skye!" he said happy to see her "How are you?"

"Me? Oh I'm fine!" Skye grinned "They won't let me out of this stupid bed"

"Because yo..." Ryder was cut off

"I want to go for a walk but they won't let me" Skye said trying to stand up "They put this drip thing in me, its so annoying" she frowned

"You need to rest Skye" Ryder giggled at the expression on her face

"Rest?" Skye shook her head "No I don't I'm fine"

Sunset laughed

Ryder heard movement on the other side of Skye's bed

"Wyder?" Zuma asked in a worried voice "Wyder is that you?"

"Zuma yes it's me" Ryder said walking around Skye's bed

Sunset smiled "I have to go check on Rocky, Skye and Zuma can go with the other pups soon" she said leaving the room

Ryder sat between both pups bed "I'm so happy your both awake" he said as tears of joy fell from his eyes

"Why are you crying?" Skye blurted out

"Wyder's cwying?" Zuma questioned "Wyder? What's wong?"

Ryder wiped his tears away "Nothing's wrong pup, I'm just happy your both ok" he said giving each pup a kiss and a hug

"I can't see how is that ok?" Zuma asked getting Skye and Ryder's attention

"The doctor's say your vision will improve, take a few days but you'll be fine pup" Ryder looked at him

Zuma's ear was all bandaged you could barely even see one of his eyes due to the bandage, but his eyes were red and blood shocked, he was attached to a drip just like Skye, however he had a fever.

Skye on the other hand, according her she was perfectly fine mostly because she was on morphine

"Ryder can we go into the others" Skye asked pulling the blankets off herself "Please? Please?" she asked almost jumping up and down

"Wow Skye calm down" Ryder said forcing her to lay back down "You heard what Sunset said, you could pull your stitches"

"So?" Skye looked confused "I want to see the others" she jumped up in the air, upon landing back on the bed she paused "Why is my side wet? Uh oh! Did I wee myself?!" she asked horrified

Ryder looked down at her side "Skye! You're bleeding! Is anyone outside?" he called out for someone, Anna opened the door

"What's wrong? I heard you call" Anna said running in the room

"It's Skye" Ryder pointed to her side "I think she tore her stitches"

Anna now standing besides Ryder examined Skye "Let me see" she said un wrapping the bandage "Yep she's torn 3 by the looks, I'll need to restitch them"

"OH so I didn't wee myself! Wow! That's great! I almost had a heart attack!" Skye said laughing

Anna looked puzzled

"Skye had a reaction to the morphine, according to Sunset it's made her hyperactive" Ryder looked at Skye who was wagging her tail

"So when can we see the others?" Skye asked excited

"Calm down I need to stitch this before you lose too much blood" Anna pulled the curtains around her bed "Ryder this won't take long"

Ryder nodded and turned his attention to Zuma

"Dude what's wong with Skye?" Zuma asked confused "She's acting stwangle"

Ryder giggled "She's ok Zuma"

"Stay still for me" Anna said "This won't hurt"

"HEY! That Tickles!" Skye yelled out causing Ryder and Zuma to laugh

Anna laughed "Skye you need to stay still"

"Stop tickling me then! STOP IT!" Skye burst out laughing "It tickles!"

"Better then hurting I guess" Anna said still laughing "I think Sunset may have given you too much morphine"

Skye's laughs echo'd through the room, then something else echo'd

"Wow!" Anna said coughing "That morphine really doesn't agree with you does it, I better go help Sunset with Rocky" she said leaving the room coughing

"Eww dude I think I'm gonna vomit" Zuma held his nose "That's totally nasty Skye"

Ryder went and opened the window up "I think we need some fresh air in here"

"I agwee" Zuma's eyes started to water "Wyder can you take me out of hewe?"

Ryder giggled "No Zuma we need to wait for Suns..." he was cut off

Pedz and John walked into the room and instantly were bombarded by the smell

"Oh my goodness!" Pedz said waving the smell away "Something in here stinks"

"Your right My Lady" John replied putting his hand over his nose

"I farted" Skye blurted out causing the room to be filled with laughter

Marshall and Katie could hear them laughing

"I wonder what's going on in there" Katie said checking Marshall's breathing

Suddenly something came through the air conditioner vents

Marshall coughed smelling it through his oxygen mask "Wwwwhat is that?" he asked almost vomiting

"I have no idea" Katie replied quickly turning the vent off "My gosh that stinks"

"Smells likeeee oooone of mmmy" Marshall laughed but it hurt making him flinch

Katie giggled giving him a pat "I'm pretty sure your's are worse"

"Rrrrubble's are worse the mine" Marshall laughed but yelped "Cccan't even laugh" he sighed

"Do you want something for the pain?" Katie questioned waving the smell away

Marshall nodded

"Alright" Katie looked in the cupboards "This should do, it's morphine" she walked back over to him "You'll feel a little prick"

Marshall again nodded

Katie pressed the needle into his side, a few moments later she removed it "There you go" she smiled giving him a pat "Marshall? Do you remember anything at all?"

"No" Marshall shook his head "Nnnnothing"

"Well Marshall I have a surprise for you" Katie said standing up "I'll be back" she left the room

A few minutes later Everest came running in, she burst through the doors but slipped on a blanket laid on the floor

"Oh no! AHHHH!" Everest yelled sliding across the floor "WOAH!"

Marshall giggled "Evvvveressst!"

"Mar... NO! Not the table!" Everest screamed when suddenly she hit the table, Marshall's bowl of water fell on her head "Great, I'm wet" She stood up shaking herself dry "I sound like Rocky" she giggled jumping up on Marshall's bed

Marshall was suddenly bombarded by licks, his eyes almost popped out of his head "Whhhhhaaaattttttt?" he said nervously, blushing as red as his truck

"Oh right, Sorry Marshall" Everest said sitting down, a tears began to fall from her eyes

"Eeeeverest? What's wwwrong?" Marshall asked through his oxygen mask

Everest looked Marshall up and down, she looked at his heart monitor then the drips and his bandaged head and paw "It's just I'm sorry this happened to you"

Marshall placed his good paw on her side "Iiit's ok" he removed the oxygen mask so he could speak better "It's not your fault, don't blame yourself I feel sad seeing you upset"

Everest looked him the eyes "Marshall may I ask something?"

"Sure" Marshall replied moving his paw from her side "What is it?"

"Do..." Everest took a deep breath "Do you remember anything at all about us?"

Marshall looked confused "Yeah, we're friends close friends"

"No" Everest shook her head "We're more then friends Marshall"

"Huh?" Marshall was even more confused "What do you mean?"

"This may come as a shock to you, but we're not just friends" Everest used her paws and stroked his head avoiding his injury "You and I Marshall, we're mates and I love you"

Marshall's eyes widened in shock "Your in-love with me?"

"Yes and you with me" Everest saw how confused he looked "I know this might be too much for you to handle right now, so perhaps this will help" she leaned down and planted several licks on his cheeks including one to his mouth

Marshall instantly pulled away "Huh? You licked me?"

Tears fell down the Husky's cheeks "Marshall do you remember when you and I were in your EMT truck together... and... we... we... well we made out?"

Marshall completely shocked at that question saw how much it meant to Everest, he knew she was telling the truth. He closed he eyes but struggled to remember

Everest saw he was having issues remembering so she closed her eyes and planted a long lick on his mouth hoping it would help him remember

Marshall was about to pull away but decided to lick back in hopes it would help him remember. Everest slowly pulled away herself, Marshall opened his eyes then had a flash back

_**~FLASH BACK~**_

_"Don't worry Marshall, I'll look after you" Everest smiled_

_Hearing those words made Marshal grin he moved his head close to hers then laid a lick on her cheek, she licked him back_

_A few minutes had passed and Everest moved had moved herself to be under the blankets with Marshall_

_"Everest, I.." Marshall be to say only to be cut off by another lick_

_"Shhh" Everest hushed him carefully holding her paws around him trying to avoid his injures_

_They both were too wrapped up in the moment to neither one had noticed the Ambulance moving, they both were under the blankets cuddling_

**_~FLASH BACK ENDS~ _**

Marshall blinked several times then looked up at Everest "I... I... Remember!"

"Sorry what? I didn't hear that" Everest said remembering the time in his EMT truck herself

Marshall weakly smiled at her "I remember, Everest... I remember I lov...love you"

Everest smiled and pulled him closer to her, she held him in her paws and licked his cheek after a few moments Everest pulled away

"I'm sorry I forgot my feelings for you" Marshall said but pulled Everest close to him and began licking and hugging her, Everest did the same

Finally they separated, Marshall had tears falling down his cheeks

"What's wrong?" Everest asked him

Marshall didn't reply just starting to cry

So Everest lay besides him and hugged him "It's ok Marshall, you can cry I've got you" she felt her fur began to get wet from his tears "Do you remember anything else?"

"No" Marshall said crying into the Husky's fur

Everest licked his cheek "I'll help you remember, don't worry Marshall"

Marshall continued to cry

"Hey your memory will come back, it's just going to take time but right now you need to rest" Everest said separating from the hug

"Ok, thank's Everest" Marshall laid his head back on his pillow "I love you" he said closing his eyes

Everest smiled and planted a lick on his forehead "I love you too, now sleep" she said laying her head next to his, moments later snores were heard from the room

Katie had watched the moment through the glass on the door, she smiled to herself "That's a good sign he remembers Everest"

Sunset walked up behind Katie "How is he?" she asked

"He remembers his mate Everest" Katie smiled

"That's great news!" Sunset grinned

Katie looked down at her "How's Rocky?"

"Well Anna managed to remove the bullet, it's caused an infection but he should be fine" Sunset said scratching her ear

A noise was heard behind them they both turned around to see Michael holding Chase "He wants to see Marshall"

Sunset raised an eyebrow "He should be resting"

"If he wants to see his friend let him" Michael said back to her

"I'm right here" Chase replied in Michael's arms

Sunset giggled "Alright take him in"

Marshall was the first to wake up, he jumped seeing Chase sitting next to him, causing Everest to fall off the bed

Chase smiled "Hey buddy how are you feeling?"

"Sorry you scared me" Marshall giggled and turned his head to see Everest but she was gone "Where's Everest?"

"Down here" Everest's voice sounded muffled

Chase jumped over Marshall and looked on the floor he laughed "How did you end up down there Everest?"

Everest rolled her eyes "Gee I don't know, maybe because you scared my mate?" she said jumping back on the bed

Marshall licked her cheek "You alright?"

"I'm fine" Everest returned the lick

"Wait wait, he remember's?" Chase asked confused "I thought he has..." he was cut off

"I do, but Everest made me remember" Marshall flashed a smile

"Oh" Chase grinned "So what else do you remember buddy?"

Marshall's smile fell from his face "Nothing"

"Well how are you feeling?" Chase asked changing the subject

"Other then not remembering much, ok I guess" Marshall replied getting a lick from Everest

"You don't remember what Rocky did to us?" Chase asked looking worried

Marshall looked at him and Everest with a confused face "Huh? What do you mean Chase?"

Chase pointed to his head bandage "See this?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Marshall questioned now concerned

Chase gently un-wrapped his bandage and showed Marshall his injury

"That looks bad, how did you get it?" Marshall said looking at Chase's head

"This is what Rocky did to me" Chase frowned wrapping the bandage around his head

Marshall gulped, tears formed in his eyes he was completely shocked "Rocky did that? But why would he do such a thing?" he questioned Chase

Everest placed her paw over Marshall and moved closer to him

"Well, you had gotten severally hurt and I'm not sure why but you ended up having an accident" Chase explained

"Accident?" Marshall looked confused again "What type of accident?"

"Marshall, let Chase finish" Everest said licking his cheek

Marshall nodded at Chase "Sorry"

"You had a accident, and Rocky began to bully you, tease you, humiliate you behind your back I got angry at him for doing it because he made you cry I got in his face I yelled at him and growled"

Marshall was shocked "But Rocky's our friend"

Chase continued "As I was defending and protecting you, Rocky ran at me he smashed my hair against the hard cold floor over and over, he made my head bleed, Rocky almost killed me"

Tears fell from Marshall's eyes

"So, once you found out that he almost killed me, on top of him bullying you behind your back, your were furious at him. When he came to apologize, which he was lying to you. Rocky got angry at your ans raised him paw to hit your already fractured head, he went to kill you... Everest saved your life" Chase said looking at her

Marshall turned his head to face her "You did?"

"Yeah I hit him over his head causing him to fall off your bed" Everest explained licking his forehead

"He tried to... to.. kill us" Tears fell from Chase's eyes

Marshall held his good paw out and motioned Chase to move closer. Chase did and fell into Marshall chest, he suddenly burst out crying his tears soaked Marshall's fur, Marshall used his good paw and hugged him

"Your my brother Marshall, I promise I won't let him or anyone hurt you ever again" Chase said still crying

"I can't believe he tried to kill us, what was he thinking" Marshall's eyes started to tear up

Everest wrapped her paws around the crying pups "Marshall, Chase and I would never lie to you about this you have to believe me" she licked his tears away

"I do" Marshall replied "Thanks for telling me pups, I love both of you"

All 3 remained in the hug, sobs were heard coming from the room

Sunset had overheard the conversation and entered the room with Katie behind her

"Chase, Everest I want a word with Marshall" Sunset said jumping up on chair

Katie picked Chase up "Everest come on, there's soup waiting for you in the other room"

Everest gave Marshall one last lick and left the room with Katie

"Who are you?" Marshall questioned the pup

Sunset smiled "I understand you don't remember me, I'm Sunset I'm the one who did your surgery" she said looking at his heart machine

"Oh nice to meet you again I guess?" Marshall smiled cheekily causing Sunset to giggle "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Several things actually" Sunset said adjusting the settings on the machine "The first thing is, how are you feeling?"

"A little sore, Katie gave me morphine" Marshall replied looking at his paw in the cast "I'm not going to be able to walk again am I?" he asked straight out

This took Sunset by surprise "Well Marshall I repaired the damage I could, but sadly no I doubt you will ever be able to walk"

Tears fell from Marshall's eyes "But that means no missions"

"It's up to Ryder whether or not you go on missions, it's not just your injures I want to talk to you about" Sunset realized Marshall had a slight temperature "It's Rocky" she said putting an ice pack over his head

"I know, Chase and Everest tol..." Marshall was hushed

"You only heard their side, you haven't heard Rocky's" Sunset caused Marshall to become confused

"He tried to kill me and Chase what else is there?" Marshall questioned feeling his heart pump faster

Sunset took a deep breath "Rocky was shot, he saved your life did they tell you that?"

Marshall's eyes widened "He.. He.. He was shot? Is he going to be ok?"

"Like you he will take time to heal, Marshall, you Everest and Chase have to forgive him, it's strain on your already weakened heart" Sunset checked the machine again

Tears fell from Marshall's eyes, his breathing rapidly increased, he was confused and heart broken

Sunset noticed his breathing "Keep this on please" She placed the oxygen mask back on his face "Would you like me to get Ryder?"

Marshall nodded

"Alright I'll get him now" Sunset jumped off and ran out of his room

Back in the main pups room, Chase had found out Marley was still alive he slipped away out of the room without anyone noticing

"Marley!" Chase growled running down the corridor, passed Marshall's room, then Skye and Zuma's. He heard poked his head around a corner and saw two policemen standing in front of room "I FOUND A BOMB IN THE BASEMENT!" Chase yelled at them

The two police officers looked at Chase and ran off

Chase smirked and entered Marley's room, he found Marley attached to a machine which was keeping him alive, he jumped up on his bed

"You will pay for everything you've done! You monster!" Chase tore of his bandages around his burnt paws "I'll make you suffer!" he growled cutting Marley's wrists

Marley slightly screamed, unknown to Chase he could, feel, hear everything

"Murder! You put Marshall through so much pain! And Ryder!" Chase took hold on the cord attached from the machine to Marley "You said I couldn't kill you! Well you're wrong!" without thinking Chase ripped the cord in half, the machine instantly started beeping

Moments later 4 nurses and the 2 police officer's ran into the room

Chase suddenly froze "What have I done?" he said tears falling down his eyes, his vision suddenly blurred "What have I done?" he repeated himself as his body fell to the ground his head hitting a table on the way down. Seconds later he felt his body get picked up then there was nothing but darkness

To be continued


	65. New Dawn, New Threat

Chapter 65: New Dawn, New Threat

Sunset found Ryder talking to Pedz and Silvera in the pups room, Zuma had been moved in the room. While Zuma was being moved Chase had gone missing, no one knew where he was or where he went. Sunset walked over to them

"Ryder? Marshall needs you" Sunset said stopping next to Pedz "What's wrong?"

"Chase is missing dude" Zuma yawned closing his eyes

"He's missing?" Sunset looked confused

Pedz nodded "I have the staff members looking for him, but there's no luc..." she paused as Katie boost through the doors

"Ryder! Ryder!" Katie almost tripped over due to her ankle "Ryder!"

"Katie what is it?" Ryder asked running over to her

Katie looked in Ryder's eyes "It's Chase, he's been arrested!"

"WHAT!" Ryder's mouth dropped "How? What for?"

"The murder of Marley" Katie sat down on a chair "If you don't do something Chase will go to Puppy prison!"

"No! Not that prison!" Ryder knew pups which go in there do not come out "I have to stop them"

"But how Ryder? They said Chase's paw prints are all over Marley's bed and the cords" Katie felt a tear fall down her cheek

Pedz ran out of the room with John

"Pedz?" Ryder chased off after her "What are you doing?"

Pedz turned her head a flash Ryder a smile

The trio turned around a corner to see 3 police officer's pulling Chase along the group with a rope around his neck, regardless of Chase's injures they kept dragging him

"STOP!" Ryder screamed out seeing the pain Chase was in "Chase!"

Two more police officer's got in Ryder's way

"This pup is being taking away from you, Ryder you are no longer his owner" A Police officer stood in Ryder's way "He will be sent to Puppy Prison"

Pedz moved next to Ryder "You will not take him anywhere"

The Police Office froze "P..P...Pedz? The Pedz? The Superstar Pedz?"

"Indeed she is" John moved on the other side of Ryder "Don't worry Ryder My Lady will get Chase back" he whispered in Ryder's ear

"I'm ordering you to give Chase back to Ryder" Pedz stood in front of him "If you do not, I will have you and every other Police officer here stripped from the Police force and then I will personally make all of your life a living hell" she smirked

Chase was on the edge of passing out, tears fell from his eyes "Ryder I did something horrible" he cried

"I know pup" Ryder went to walk over to him but a Police Officer stopped him

"Did you not hear anything I just said?" Pedz pulled out her phone "So be it" she went to dial a number

"Please stop, here you can have Chase but he's being placed under your care Pedz" The police officer dragged Chase over to her "He will need to be punished"

Pedz knelt down and pick Chase up "No wonder pups never survive that Prison if you treat them all like this, can you not see his injures? Or are you blind?"

Anna ran up to Pedz "Oh my gosh! What is he even doing up? Chase your not well enough to be walking" she took Chase from Pedz "Oh and Police officer's whoever is responsible for treating a patient of this Hospital this way I am officially created a complaint"

"You won't need to" Pedz smiled "Take care of Chase, if these Police Officer's try to take him, I will contact their boss directly"

Anna nodded and ran off with a barely conscious Chase

"Ryder go with Anna" Pedz turned to him "Chase needs you, now more then ever. Leave these Police to me"

"Thank you Pedz" Ryder gave her a hug "Thank you so much"

"Hey it is what family is for" Pedz hugged back "Now go, go to your pups" she left go of him

Ryder ran off after Anna, Pedz turned back to the police

Everest made her way to Skye's room, knowing she was alone she entered the room

Skye was half awake when Everest jumped up besides her "Eeeeverest?" she said nervously

"How dare you accuse me of not loving Marshall!" Everest growled "Marshall is my world and I LOVE HIM more then anything else on this planet"

Skye gulped unsure of what to say "I didn't mean..." she was cut off

Everest looked her in the eyes "Next time you accuse me of not loving Marshall, you're dead... I will kill you, I promise you"

Before Skye could answer Everest jumped down and left her room, tears fell down Skye's face soaking her pillow

"Katie" Sunset said as Everest approached them in the hall "Marshall's memory loss is a big issue"

Katie looked at her "I know, will he get it back?"

"There's a chance he may never remember what happened, his amnesia is fairly bad" Sunset explained

Everest felt her face turn hot, she was taken over by rage "Which room is Rocky in?" she calmly asked

"That one" Katie pointed to a room just down from Marshall's "Why Everest?"

Everest ignored her and ran towards Rocky's room "YOU'RE SO DEAD!" she yelled out growling, just as she enters Rocky's room, Anna carrying Chase walks around the corner followed by Ryder, then finally Pedz and John

"RYDER!" Katie yelled running on her ankle ignoring her pain "RYDER! It's Everest!"

Ryder ran passed Anna, Pedz followed him

Anna took Chase into Marshall's room

"Everest!" Ryder arrived at the door, Everest slammed it shut in his face "NO! Stop!" he yelled knowing what she was going to do

Everest punched the door lock, which smoked she looks at Ryder, and Pedz through the glass in the door

"Ryder since you haven't done anything about Rocky's punishment, I'm gonna take his punishment into my own paws! And give him the punishment Rocky LONG deserves!" Everest then turned around runs and jumps up on Rocky's bed

Pedz looked at the door "Uh oh she's damaged the lock, I'll have to manually open it" She said opening a panel up on the side of the door

Inside the room, Everest walked to Rocky wakes him up by shaking him "You moron, why did you have to try and kill Marshall!? Thanks to you, Marshall's suffering from Amnesia!" she growled

Rocky, shocked at what he was hearing just stayed quiet

Everest continued "I hope you're happy traitor! And for what you've done to Marshall MY MATE! I going to give you the Punishment you've long deserved" she raised her paw in the air

Outside the room, after Everest said that to Rocky, in which everyone could hear what she said, Ryder saw Everest glare at him furiously, showing her teeth at him and raising her paw. Which sent Chills down his back, saw Everest turn her attention back to Rocky

"Pedz hurry! She'll kill him!" Ryder yelled panicking

"I will have this open in a moment" Pedz continued to work on the lock

Back in the room, Everest looked down at Rocky and growled showing her teeth "Rocky! You're a murderer, THIS is all YOUR fault! What you've done is unforgivable! Do you have anything to say before I start your punishment?! And also possibly give you Permanent Memory Loss in which you won't remember what the Paw Patrol Is!" she said holding her paw in the air

Rocky was scared, scared for his own life "I-I'm sorry Everest, I never meant to hurt Marshall, he my fri..." he was cut off

Everest screams angrily in his face "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT, YOU ARE A TRAITOR!" she continued still holding her paw in the air "Now let's get this over with, I've got to go see Marshall"

Rocky never had a chance to respond, he suddenly felt pain in his head as Everest slammed her paw down over and over across his head

"IT HURTS DOESN'T IT?!" Everest growled once again she hit him, blood dribbled from his head

Ryder watched in horror "EVEREST! STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"

One finally blow caused Rocky to let out a horrifying howl as he fell unconscious

"ROCKY!" Ryder almost collapsed

"I got it!" Pedz clicked a button and the door opened

Within seconds of the door opening Everest ran out passed them and into Marshall's room, closing the door, in which Chase was already next to him, his injures were being redressed by Anna

Sunset was the first in Rocky's room to examine his injures "I need to stop this bleeding, Katie can you get me some stitches please?"

Katie wasted no time and limped over to a table to get her stitches but Ryder grabbed them and gave them to Sunset

"Is he going to be ok?" Ryder asked shocked at how much blood Rocky had lost

"Ryder he's lost a lot of blood" Sunset said stitching his head wound "I'll need to do an X-ray to make sure his skull isn't fractured"

Ryder sat down on a chair "What's happening to my team?" tears rolled down his eyes

Pedz walked into Marshall's room "Chase?"

Everest growled at her "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to Chase" Pedz walked over to him

"What why?" Everest asked looking at Chase

Chase raised his head and looked at her "What did the police say?"

"I would suggest you go clean yourself Everest" Pedz sat besides Chase

Everest looked down at her paw it was covered in blood "Yeah" she jumped off and started to wash her paw in a sink

"Chase, the Police are letting you stay with Ryder under one condition" Pedz looked down at him

Marshall opened his eyes "Wh...what happened? Whhhat did... heee dooo?"

"I killed Marley" Chase said ashamed "It was wrong I know, but he deserved it!"

"Chase listen to me, I pulled some strings and as I said you can stay with Ryder" Pedz looked concerned "But under no circumstances are you allowed to leave Adventure Bay, if there is a mission outside the town you cannot go" she frowned "You should be grateful, you might have ended up in Puppy Prison"

"Puupupppyyyy Prrrii?" Marshall let out a yelp "OWWW!" he screamed "RYYYYYDDEER!"

Pedz quickly ran next to his bed "Marshall?" she looked at the machine which started beeping rapidly "SUNSET! GET IN HERE NOW!" she ordered

"Iiiiiiiiii" Marshall attempted to say but he could feel himself fading

Everest tried to run to his bed but Sunset bolted in passed her

"What's wrong with him?" Chase asked confused "He was fine 10 minutes ago"

Sunset jumped straight onto Marshall'd bed "Uh oh this is bad" She looked worried "He's having a relapse"

"What?" Everest shook her head "What do you mean?"

Sunset pressed her ears against Marshall's chest "Someone get Ryder in here NOW!"

Pedz didn't have to be told twice she raced out of Marshall's room and into Rocky's "Ryder! You are needed with Marshall, hurry!"

Ryder got up and followed Pedz "What's going on?"

"It's Marshall" Pedz turned her head and looked at him "It is not good"

Sunset had Chase moved into the room with the other pups, and Everest went in with them. The pups had no idea what Everest did to Rocky.

Ryder ran into Marshall's room

"Ryder, Marshall's having a relapse" Sunset put a drip in Marshall's side "His body can't handle the stress of everything that's been happening, and all of this pain relief"

"You're telling me he can't have pain medicine?" Ryder asked concerned

Sunset nodded "His body is rejecting it"

"Wait if he cannot have pain relief, how will he handle the pain he's going to be in?" Even Pedz was concerned

"We put him in an induced coma again, for a few weeks" Sunset replied

Marshall managed to open his eyes "Nooo! Iiiii... ca...n... handle iiiittt" he spoke softly

Ryder sat down besides him as Sunset continued working "Marshall"

"Ryyydeeerrrr" tears fell from Marshall's eyes as he flinched with his pain "Iii can doooo it..."

Skye suddenly came walking in "Yo yo everyone what's up?" she said feeling dizzy

"Skye?" Ryder turned around

Sunset's mouth dropped "What in the world?"

Pedz knelt down in front of her "Skye how are you even standing?" she smelt Skye's breath "I smell... Wine?"

Skye hiccuped "Yo why are there two of you? Person who ever you are?"

"She's drunk" Pedz picked her up "Where did she get Wine from? There is no alcohol allowed in my hospital"

A police officer quickly hid a bottle of wine behind his back "We found her wondering the halls Ma'am"

"Um what's that behind your back?" Rubble asked behind the police officer causing him to jump

"This?" The police officer looked at the bottle "I found it in the hall way, it's not mine" he blushed

"He's right, it's mine" Silvera said behind the police officer "But it was in our Ranger vehicle how did you get it?" she asked the Police officer who coughed

Michael walked behind Silvera "You stole it from Silvera?!" Michael yelled at him "What type of Police Officer are you? Who steals from Rangers?!"

Pedz walked over to him and slapped his face "I'm going to make sure he is fired"

"Wait! You can't do that" The police officer smirked

"Oh can't I?" Pedz pulled out her phone "Watch me"

"Ryder I have these things in my side they're annoying me can you" Skye hiccuped "Can you remove them yo?" she asked looking up at Pedz

Silvera looked at Skye's side "She's talking about her stitches?"

"Wait I have stitches?" Skye asked confused "Since when do I have *Hiccup* Stitches?"

Marshall moaned flinching at his pain "Attttt least... Shhhee doesn't.. fe... feell... pain"

"Don't even think about it" Ryder raised his eyebrow "You're not getting drunk Marshall"

"Oooh hi Marshmellow" Skye hiccuped "Did you *hiccup* know Everest told me she'd kill me?" Skye blurted out

Everyone pause and looked at her, the room fell silent

Skye broke the silence and burst out laughing "As if she'd kill me" she laughed

"Oook take Skye back to her room" Sunset looked up at Silvera "I'll be in there shortly"

"Why? I don't need to go back to *Hiccup* my oooomm" Skye flashed a smile

Regardless of what Skye just said Silvera took her from Pedz and broght her back into her room

Sunset and Ryder turned their attention back to Marshall

"Anyway Ryder I suggest someone be's with him all the time, don't let Marshall be alone" Sunset thought for a moment "Lets take him back with the other pups, that way they can keep an eye on him"

Anna walked back in after taking Chase in the other room "What happened to Skye? I just saw her being taken back in her room"

"Don't ask" Pedz said looking at Sunset "Ok, lets get Marshall back in"

"We have to do it slowly, remember he's in a lot of pain" Sunset detached the heart machine from him "Pedz can you take this first?"

Pedz nodded and wheeled the heart machine out of the room, John helped her. Rubble followed them back in the pups room

"Ready pup?" Ryder asked gently patting his head "Can we do this slowly?"

"Of course Ryder" Sunset smiled

Silvera, Michael and Ryder began to push Marshall's bed, Sunset stayed on it to make sure Marshall was ok

Marshall flinched, and breathed heavily

"Stop for a moment" Sunset placed an oxygen mask over Marshall's face "Alright go"

"You're doing fine" Ryder smiled pushing the bed

"Ow!" Marshall yelped causing them to stop pushing him

Sunset checked his pulse "You alright?" she asked concerned

"Yeah" Marshall flashed a weak smile "My paw just hurt for a moment"

"Continue" Sunset smiled "Slowly though"

Marshall looked up at Ryder "Rrrryder? What are you going to do about Rocky?" he asked through his oxygen mask

"I think I found a suitable punishment for him" Ryder said pushing Marshall's bed "But don't you worry about him, right now I would like you to rest"

Marshall closed his eyes but he couldn't sleep his pain was too much

Pedz opened the pups room doors to let them push Marshall in "How is he doing?" she asked as Marshall was pushed through the doors

"He's in pain" Sunset put her paw against Marshall's forehead "He has a temperature" she placed an ice pack on his head

Marshall was pushed next to Zuma's bed who asleep snoring

Ryder saw Everest he went to speak but was cut off

"I'm not a member of the Paw Patrol Ryder, what I do is nothing to do with you" Everest jumped up on Marshall's bed, Chase jumped up too

"Guys you need to give Marshall space" Sunset said reattaching Marshall to the heart machine

Zuma opened his eyes "Wyder?"

"Hey pup how are you feeling?" Ryder asked planting a kiss on his head

"Tiwed" Zuma replied yawning "My eye sight is a little better"

"That's great, how much can you see?" Ryder questioned

Zuma blinked several times "Not much Wyder"

"It's ok, your vision will come back" Ryder said giving him a pat

Zuma smiled

"Rubble please come here" Ryder looked at him "Chase and Everest I know you're both not in the Paw Patrol anymore but you need to hear this" he said whispering

Chase, Everest, and Rubble jumped on Zuma's bed

"Pups, I won't say this very loud so listen carefully" Ryder whispered "Marshall can't have pain relief anymore" he looked concerned "This means he will always be in pain, we have to be careful around him" he gave Zuma a pat

"What do you mean he'll always be in pain?" Rubble asked confused

Tears filled Everest's eyes "Rubble he means Marshall will always be in pain, they can't give him anything for it"

"Oh no!" Rubble sobbed "Poor buddy!"

Ryder frowned "Don't all go to him at once" he pulled out a chair and sat down

Sunset jumped down from Marshall's bed "Alright he's ready, I'm going to go check on Skye see if she's sober yet"

"Sober? What?" Everest asked not really caring

Chase looked shocked "Wait she was drunk? How did that happen?"

"You do not want to know" Pedz shook her head

Everest growled at Skye's name, she went to jump across to Marshall's bed but was stopped by Ryder

"I would like to talk to him first Everest" Ryder rolled his chair across to Marshall's bed "How you doing pup?" he asked

A tear fell from Marshall's eye "Will I ever remember?" he spoke through his oxygen mask

Ryder removed the mask "I think you will" he smiled "Marshall, I..." he cut off

"Ryder I'm sorry, I know you'll punish Rocky and I'm sorry for leaving" Marshall said tears falling on his pillow "Will you accept me back in the Paw Patrol?"

"Of course I will" Ryder smiled "Marshall you'll always be welcome in the Paw Patrol, as for Rocky's punishment I've thought about it, and the most suitable punishment is to send him to Puppy Boot Camp"

Marshall gulped "That camp is strict though, and Rocky's hurt"

"I won't send him till he's better" Ryder wet a cloth and placed it on Marshall's head "But I am sending Rocky there, I will not tolerate what he did to you and Chase the Paw Patrol does not treat each other that way, therefore when he's gets back from Puppy Boot camp I am suspending him from the team for 2 months"

"I'm ju..." Marshall moaned pain burst from his paw "I.. I.. Won't be able to walk... Again" he looked at his paw in the cast "How am I ev..." he was hushed by Ryder

"We will help you get through this pup, you will walk again I have faith" Ryder removed the cloth and put the ice pack on his head "I just wish the pups were like they use to be" he wiped a tear from his eye

Marshall burst out crying "It hurts so much" he cried

Ryder got up and laid down next to Marshall on his bed "I know pup" he put his arms around Marshall

Marshall cried in his owners arms "Everything hurts"

"Shhh, it'll be alright" Ryder kissed Marshall's forehead "Close your eyes" Ryder started to gently move his hand along Marshall's back

Marshall continued to cry, but his body began to relax the gentle movements of Ryder's hand started to make him feel sleepy, slowly but surely he drifted off to sleep

Ryder closed his eyes and placed both arms around Marshall he too fell asleep

"Naw! Now that's just cute" Silvera smiled pulling a blanket over Ryder and Marshall "They both need rest"

Sunset and Anna walked in

"I think after a few days, they should be all good to go back home" Sunset looked up at Anna "However the pups all need to rest, Rocky, Zuma, Skye and Chase will heal, but Marshall is my main concern"

"Don't worry I will keep an eye on them, since the Park isn't too far away from Adventure Bay I should be able to fly there" Anna smiled "Besides, Katie will help Ryder look after them"

"I can get Dani to help with the pups as well, I'm sure she'll be fine" Silvera looked at Ryder

"Dani? Who's that?" Sunset questioned

"She's my daughter" Anna frowned "She was injured, I thought she wouldn't walk again but she's going to be just fine" she said walking over to Jake's bed "Jake how are you feeling?" she asked looking at his injures

"I'm feeling better dude" Jake looked down at his leg "Just don't know how I'll manage with this leg"

Everest jumped on Jake's bed "With my help" she licked his cheek causing Jake to giggle

"Thank's Everest" Jake replied scratching her ear

An alarm started to sound in the hospital red lights flashed in the pups room, Rach came running through the pups room doors

Ryder sat up "What's happening?"

"Rach what is it?" Pedz asked her

"There's a bomb, Bella and Edge found it" Rach caught her breath "Turns out Marley planted it in the hospital basement, the hospital is being evacuated" she looking at Pedz

"He what?!" Pedz looked angry, that's something John had never seen before usually Pedz was a calm person "That basta..."

"My Lady you can defuse it right?" John cut off her off

"I should be able to" Pedz stood up "Get Ryder and the pups out of here"

Ryder sat up leaving Marshall sleeping soundly next to him "Pedz? We can't leave you here"

"You don't have a choice, I will not risk the life of my brother" Pedz said placing her hand on Ryder's shoulder "Go home Ryder, this is my hospital therefore my responsibility, besides you have pups to take care of" she smiled

"I'll help you with the bomb mate" Silvera said walking over

Pedz shook her head "No Silvera, go look after Adventure Bay National Park"

One by one the pups were moved out into Pedz helicopter, Marshall was the last to be moved, Ryder helped the Rangers push Marshall out

"Take care Ryder, do not worry about me" Pedz and John waved then ran back into the hospital

Katie and Jake were already in the helicopter when Ryder walked in pushing Marshall

"Ryder mate we'll meet you at Ranger HQ" Silvera smiled "Anna go with them"

Anna nodded and went into helicopter to take care of the pups, Sunset also went in the helicopter

Michael, Silvera along with Bella and Edge got in the ranger vehicle and drove off, Rach stayed behind with her team she put them on stand by, waiting a fair distance from the hospital to see if Pedz defuses the bomb in time

"Everyone ready?" the pilot asked

Ryder made sure all of his pups were comfortable and strapped in

"All set here" Sunset smiled on Skye's bed

Anna strapped Chase in "And here"

"Alright taking off now" the pilot said as the helicopter lifted off the ground

Meanwhile inside the hospital all staff members and patients had been evacuated leaving just Pedz and John to defuse the bomb

"John get out of here" Pedz said approaching the bomb

John followed her "I have never argued with you in my life, but My Lady I'm not leaving you" he said standing besides her

"John you have been so loyal to me but I cannot risk your life" Pedz frowned

"You're not risking it, I am My Lady" John placed his hand on her shoulder "Now defuse it"

Pedz opened up the Bomb case "We have a problem, there is a timer and it's set to go off in 60 seconds!"

"My Lady we have to go! This hospital is lost" John grabbed Pedz hand and ran out the basement

The helicopter was flying away from the hospital when it suddenly exploded, sending a smoke tower high into the air

"PEDZ!" Ryder ran to the window "NO!" tears fell from his eyes

Katie limped over to him "Ryder I'm so sorry, she was a good person"

"I just found my sister and now she's.. She's..." Ryder burst out in tears "Now she's gone" he suddenly fell to the helicopter floor unconscious

Sunset was quickly by Ryder's side "Uh no! He's not breathing!" She said shocked

Tears fell from the pups eyes, howls filled the helicopter

Unknown to the someone standing on a near by mountain watched the whole thing

"That gets that stupid Super-Star out of the way, Ryder, pups, Rangers, you're all next!" This person started laughing

* * *

**2 Weeks Later:**

* * *

Most of the pups had recovered from the events which happened at the National Park, Zuma's eye sight had returned to normal his ear and leg injures were both healed, Skye's injures were all healed up, as was Chase, they were all getting better apart from Rocky and Marshall, although Rocky was still hurt from Everest's attack, today was the day he was being sent to Puppy Boot Camp, Silvera was arriving soon to take him to the Boot Camp which was on the outskirts of the Park.

Marshall was far from recovered, his fractured skull was healing nicely however his paw was a completely different story

Ryder went inside the Lookout to find Marshall watching Chase and Zuma go head to head in pup pup boogie "Marshall it's time for your session with Katie" he said walking over to the group

"What's the point Ryder?" Marshall was depressed, he rarely laughed anymore "Not like these sessions are helping, I can't walk so why try?" he laid his head down

"Come on Marshall" Chase said trying to encourage him "You got to try buddy" he nudged Marshall's side who growled

"I've got someone here" Ryder whistled "Come on in"

Everest burst through the Lookout doors "Marshall!" she raced over to him "How are you?"

Marshall lifted his head up he was instantly bombarded by Everest's licks

"Gosh get a room you two" Chase giggled

A giggle never slipped from Marshall's mouth he just lay there

"Marshall what's wrong?" Everest asked sitting next to him

Katie then walked in "Ready Marshall?" she said interrupting the pups

"Do I have to?" Marshall sighed looking down at his broken paw "I can't remember anything, and I'm never going to walk, so what's the point Katie" he asked

Everest nudged his side "Hey Marshall you'll walk again"

"No, no I won't" Marshall sighed

Katie walked over to Marshall and sat down beside him "Marshall look, if we don't do these session's you know what will happen"

"Yeah but those sessions make me more in pain" Marshall sighed again "Like I'm not in enough pain already"

"Marshall listen, you want to walk again right?" Ryder asked kneeling next to him

Marshall nodded "Of course I do!"

"Then let Katie do the session with you" Ryder smiled patting his head

"Alright" Marshall was bombarded by Everest's tongue

"Everest!" Ryder raised an eyebrow "Save that for after his session"

"Right sorry Ryder" Everest giggled

Marshall was picked up by Katie, the pups followed her outside

Rocky was sitting by himself on the other side of the room, Ryder approached him

"Rocky, Silvera will be here soon to get you" Ryder frowned "Sending you to Puppy Boot Camp is only half of your punishment, when you return in 1 months time you will be temporary removed from the Paw Patrol for 2 months, this means no more missions, and on top of that you are never allowed to go near Marshall or Chase" Ryder turned around and walked away

Rocky silently cried to himself

Outside of the Lookout Katie had set up a course for Marshall, she placed him down on the ground

"Ready Marshall?" Katie asked him

Marshall sighed and stood up on 3 legs "Every-time I try walking on 3 legs you know what happens, let alone trying to do this course" he said looking at the course which was made up of Chase's cones

Ryder almost had a panic attack each time Marshall attempted these sessions with Katie, Marshall always ended up in more pain then he already was in to start with

"Ready?" Katie walked over to the end of the course "Go"

"Come on buddy!" Rubble cheered

"Yeah you can do it!" Chase wagged his tail

Everest blow Marshall a kiss "We all believe in you"

Marshall gulped and placed his front good paw down in front of him, followed by his front broken paw, pain burst from his paw he quickly lifted it off the ground "I can't do it!" a tear fell from his eye

Ryder ran over next to him "I'll help you ok?" he bent down and held Marshall's side to help stabilize him "Now try pup"

Marshall once again placed his broken paw down and again he was bombarded by pain, he ignored it and placed his other front paw out in front of him "I'm doing it!" Marshall smiled this was the first time he had smiled since arriving back from the Park "I can't believe it!"

"See Marshall? We all knew you could do it" Ryder smiled at him

"Good boy!" Katie cheered "Keep going, you have to go around the cones"

"Slowly pup" Ryder let go on Marshall's side "Don't push yourself" he was always worried Marshall would do more damaged to his paw during these sessions

Marshall was walking by himself, well limping, he took a further 2 steps by himself but suddenly a very loud crack noise was heard coming from Marshall's paw

"OWWW!" Marshall buckled over falling into Ryder's arms, tears streaming down his cheeks "I can't do anything" he cried in Ryder's arm

Katie ran over with the rest of the pups, that's when Silvera pulled up

"Pups" Ryder said holding Marshall who was still crying "Can you please go say hello to Silvera" he took Marshall into the Lookout with Katie

"Is he ok?" Rocky asked as they past him but he got no response back from Ryder or Katie, Rocky sighed

Katie and Ryder took Marshall into Ryder's room where he was placed on a small bed, he had been sleeping in Ryder's room so Ryder could keep watch over him

"Marshall? I need to take a look at your paw" Katie got some of her first aid equipment and began to remove the cast on his paw "Ryder this is going to hur..." before Katie could finish her sentence Marshall let out a horrifying cry as pain burst from his paw

"Shh" Ryder said patting Marshall's head "Your going to be fine"

Marshall turned his head "Fine? How am I going to be fine? Look at me!" he cried

"Marshall not now let me finish this" Katie replied examining his paw "I think he may have re-broken it" she frowned seeing his paw swelling up

Marshall continued to cry in pain

Katie gave Marshall an anesthetic he instantly fell unconscious "I had no other choice but to make him sleep, Ryder his paw looks bad" she pulled a blanket over him "I'm sorry I pushed him"

"It's not..." Ryder was cut off as voices were heard outside Ryder's room "Stay here with him" he said walking out of his room

"Silvera!" The pups greeted her with licks

"Woah easy mates" Silvera giggled "Good to see you all, you're all feeling better I see" she smiled

"Well most of us" Skye frowned

"Marshall's not any better hey?" Silvera gave Skye a pat "I wouldn't worry he has all of you to help him"

Ryder walked over "Hi Silvera"

"G'day mate how are you doing?" Silvera asked giving him a hug "I'm sorry I haven't been here sooner I was held up with repairs to the Park"

Rocky wiped tears from his face and grabbed his pup suitcase "I'm ready" he said keeping his distance from Chase

"Bonza!" Silvera turned to Ryder "I need your signature here"

Ryder signed his signature

"I'll return with Rocky in 1 months time" Silvera smiled at Rocky "Come Rocky"

Rocky never said goodbye to the pups he felt they wouldn't talk to him "Coming Silvera"

"Rocky wait" Skye yelled out running over to him "We'll miss you" she said hugging him which surprised Rocky

Rubble and Zuma soon joined in the hug

Ryder walked over and knelt down, the 3 pups separated from the hug

"Rocky be careful" Was all Ryder said he stood up and nodded to Silvera

Silvera waved goodbye and left the Lookout with Rocky

Just outside Adventure Bay the same person who watched the hospital explode 2 weeks ago was watching Silvera leave with Rocky

"Ryder and the Paw Patrol I'm coming after you! And Rangers I'll kill you all! And destroy the Park!" the person pulled out a phone "Hello? Yes make sure Rocky never makes it back to the Lookout, I want him killed while he's at Puppy Boot Camp!" The person hung up "Ryder! You and your pups will be history!" he yelled out laughing

To be continued at **Adventure Bay Return to the Park**

* * *

A Special thank you goes to Xkovu 01 for helping with ideas for this story.

This story might be finished but there will be a sequel to it as Stated above, keep an eye out for it.

A big thank you to all my readers and those who reviewed this story.

Thank you everyone!

Sincerely: Pedz


	66. Return to the Park: Sneak Peak

**Welcome to the ****Sneak Peak ****Of**

**Adventure Bay: R****eturn to the Park**

* * *

"We have to do something!" Michael yelled from behind the pups

Chase shook his head "No! Rocky deserves this! He passed that stupid Boot Camp when he should have failed it!"

"Chase is right" Everest said still sitting besides an unconscious Marshall "What he did to Marshall, he deserves to die"

Ryder turned around, his eyes narrowed at his pups "Yes what Rocky did was wrong, but we are the Paw Patrol, Chase, do you remember what you did when I recruited you, when I recruited each one of you?"

"We took an oath Ryder" Rubble said causing the pups to look at each other

"Tell me, do you all remember what that oath was?" Ryder questioned the pups

Silvera, Pedz, John, Michael and Rach stood there watching

"No job is too big, no pup is too small, we the Paw Patrol will rescue both great and small, through night and day, sun and rain, no matter the job, we are the Paw Patrol, rescuer's of Adventure Bay" The pups, including Chase and Everest all yelled together

Ryder nodded "Good you all remember, so even though Rocky is not a member, he's in trouble and needs to be rescued"

"Then lets rescue him" Skye grinned standing up

"I'm totally in!" Zuma said standing besides Skye, Rubble joined them

Chase looked back at his best friend, the Dalmatian who was unconscious after a fight erupted between him and Rocky, he sighed but stood up "I'll help, but for Marshall, not for Rocky, because if Marshall were awake he would rescue Rocky"

"Good pup, Everest stay with Marshall" Ryder turned back to the bridge which was swaying in the strong wind across River Canyon "Rocky! Don't worry we're coming!"

Silvera approached Ryder and stood next to him "Tell us where you need me and my team, the Rangers of Adventure Bay National Park are under your command"

Ryder smiled putting his hand on the Head Ranger's shoulder "Thank you Silvera, alright pups! Paw Patrol is on a roll!"

"Now that is my brother, he's leading a fantastic team don't you say John?" Pedz said smiling

"Quite right My Lady" John replied "This will be very exciting to watch"

Pedz giggled "Indeed John, the Paw Patrol are once again a team"

"Tea? My Lady?" John asked holding a kettle

Pedz burst out laughing "Oh John, wonderful!" she said watching her brother, Ryder with a smile on his face

* * *

**Notice: I do not have a release date, of Return to the Park.**

**However to answer some questions, just like Adventure Bay National Park, Return to the Park will be typed by me and only me, there will be no magic, only my OC's, the Rangers, and some others. There will be mention of Silvex, and Max both whom will not actually be in the story.**

**I look forward to typing this one. Thank you all for your on going support.**

**Sincerely:**

**Pedz**


End file.
